FEITICEIRA
by lucimasencullen
Summary: ... Serão atraídos mutuamente, se apaixonarão perdidamente e juntos viverão esta paixão até as últimas consequências... O destino só não contava com a teimosia e orgulho de ambos! Venha conhecer esta estória envolvente, onde o verdadeiro amor supera até mesmo a barreira entre os mundos! –U.A. - de 18 anos- M
1. INTRODUÇÃO

**Introdução**

Feiticeiras, não se sabe ao certo quando esta raça surgira, sua história se perdeu com o passar dos tempos. A quem diga que são tão antigas, que não se sabe de quando data sua existência neste mundo ou em qualquer outro, o tempo se perdeu no próprio tempo!

Sabiam perfeitamente manipular os elementos a seu favor, assim como o bem e o mal, em sua grande maioria eram seres de luz, que só queria o bem, a paz e a harmonia. Houve época em que foram respeitadas e idolatradas como verdadeiras deusas, como em outras, foram recharcidas e perseguidas, torturadas e mortas sem piedade. Por seres que não compreendiam a magia que envolvia tal criatura, sequiosos de poder as viam como inimigas, tamanho poder os deixaram temerosos e incomodados, sendo que em sua maioria, lutavam somente pelo equilíbrio, a paz e a harmonia entre os mundos.

Devido a tal perseguição, muito poucas restaram, por séculos se dispersaram, espalhando-se pelos quatro cantos do mundo, vivendo suas vidas discretamente, misturando-se aos humanos através dos tempos, até serem praticamente esquecidas! Quero dizer, quase!


	2. PRÓLOGO

**Aqui está uma nova fic para vocês! **

**Espero que gostem, particularmente eu adoro! **

**Não esqueçam de deixar o seu comentário,**

** beijos e até o próximo capitulo! **

* * *

**Prólogo**

Há muitos, mas muitos séculos mesmo, existiu um clã de feiticeiras conhecidas por Le Fay, foram consideradas sem sombras de dúvidas as mais poderosas de sua raça, dizem as lendas que traziam em seu poderoso sangue, a magia, assim como poderes inimagináveis. O clã era conhecido por sua bondade, sempre usando seus poderes em pro de outros.

Mas a cobiça e a obsessão de um clã de feiticeiras por manterem-se jovens, belas e poderosas, provocou a ira de um clã muito poderoso de uma raça distinta.

Deu-se início a uma perseguição desenfreada levando as feiticeiras quase a extinção, mesmo sendo muito poderosas, as Le Fay não conseguiram escapar de tal perseguição, e antes de morrer, a última das Le Fay profetizou:

"**Uma filha da lua nascerá, e em suas veias correrá o poderoso sangue de nossa raça... Dentro de si trará o poder de suas ancestrais, assim como os segredos de sua raça. Seu destino cruzará o de um ser amaldiçoado, atormentado por sua condição, uma criatura da noite, que vive do sangue e energia de outras criaturas. Um morto vivo, que apesar de não ter em seu peito um coração pulsante, trás dentro de si um amor imensurável! Serão atraídos mutuamente, se apaixonarão perdidamente e juntos viverão esta paixão até as últimas consequências. Deste amor incomum, entre espécies distintas surgirá uma nova raça, amigos valiosos se tornarão inimigos e inimigos se tornarão aliados fiéis em uma guerra onde três raças distintas unirão forças na luta contra a opressão e a tirania, três reis cairão e a paz reinará novamente entre os mundos."**

Com a passagem dos anos, séculos, milênios... Tudo foi esquecido, e em algum lugar do mundo, havia uma filha da lua, uma jovem, uma verdadeira descendente das Le Fay.


	3. CAPITULO 1

**Boa leitura a todas! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

Isabella Marie Swan, uma jovem de dezessete anos, aparentemente normal, extremamente curiosa e tímida, apesar de falante. Vivia com sua avó Cassandra em Phoenix- Arizona, mas com a morte repentina de sua amada avó, teve que se mudar para a pequena e chuvosa, Forks, localizada na Península Olímpica em Washington. Onde seu pai, o chefe da polícia local Charlie Swan residia desde que nascera. A jovem Isabella também nascera na pequena Forks, mas com a tragédia que se abatera sobre a família, fora morar com avó materna em Phoenix.

Seus pais casaram-se cedo, Charlie era um policial em início de carreira quando sua amada esposa Renee, dera a luz a sua filha. O parto foi complicado e a jovem e assim que conheceu a pequenina Isabella, morreu deixando Charlie desolado e sem saber o que fazer com uma recém-nascida.

Cassandra, mãe de Renee, ficou com o genro por um tempo, mas a apatia de Charlie para com a pequena Isabella fez com que tomasse a decisão de levar a criança para morar com ela, em Phoenix, com a promessa de voltar sempre que possível e Charlie ir ver sua filha do mesmo modo.

Isabella, Bella como gostava de ser chamada vinha a Forks todos os verões desde seus quatro anos de idade, passava o verão todo com o pai e depois retornava a Phoenix, agora a jovem estava de volta a Forks onde concluiria o colégio para ingressar em uma boa universidade. Charlie a aguardava ansioso no portão de desembarque do aeroporto de Seattle, nos dois últimos anos não tinha visto a filha, foi para Phoenix quando Cassandra morreu e sua filha ficou para acertar algumas coisas antes de se mudar de vez para Forks.

- Como se sente? – perguntou estudando as feições de sua filha.

- Bem... – a jovem deu de ombros, ao ver o pai erguer a sobrancelha, revirou os olhos. – Eu estou bem Charlie, não se preocupe!

- Sei que não está sendo fácil pra você, mas estou feliz em tê-la aqui comigo. – disse ao abraçá-la.

-Apesar de tudo, também estou feliz de estar aqui, pai! – Bella disse ao retribuir o abraço do pai, que logo se recompôs pegando suas malas. A viagem de Seattle a Forks foi em completo silêncio, tirando o momento em que Charlie havia comentado sobre seu cabelo e o fato de já estar matriculada na Forks Higth School.

- Como vai o tio Billy, Jake e as garotas? – infelizmente o amigo não pode ir a Phoenix quando sua avó falecera, sentia falta do amigo que não via há dois anos.

- Estão bem, as garotas estão na universidade e Billy quase não as vê, agora o Jake... Aquele garoto não para, está sempre enfurnado naquela bendita oficina, mas você deve saber, estão sempre se falando pela internet não é? – a jovem somente assentiu. - Tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- Sabe que não gosto de surpresas!

- Mas desta você vai gostar, tenho certeza!

- O que é?

- Espere e verá! – a jovem bufou olhando pela janela, quando pequena não gostava de vir a Forks ou a La Push, mas agora de certa forma, conseguia apreciar a beleza daquela vasta e imensa floresta.

Olhou saudosa para a casa onde seu pai vivera desde que se casou com sua mãe, era modesta, nada espetacular, mas muito confortável. Franziu o cenho ao ver na garagem uma Chevy vermelha, deveria ser antiga, talvez dos anos 50, por ai.

- O que é aquilo? – perguntou ao pai, quando o mesmo parou a viatura diante da casa.

- Aquilo é a surpresa! Comprei pra você!

- Pra mim? Jura? – o sorriso da jovem ficou enorme, rapidamente Isabella desceu do carro indo ao encontro de seu presente. – Uau! Ela é linda, que ano é? 50, 51?

- 53, sei que está um pouco judiada, mas é forte como um touro! – Charlie disse batendo na lataria desgastada, fazendo com que uma chuva fina de ferrugem caísse.

- Eu adorei pai, obrigada! – agradeceu saltando sobre ele, que ficou estático de início, mas depois retribuiu o abraço.

- Isso é bom... – disse levando as malas para dentro, subiu as escadas as deixando no quarto da jovem, o qual havia preparado para recebê-la. –Aqui está! Espero que goste, pedi ajuda a uma... Hmm... Digamos que amiga. – as sobrancelhas da jovem arquearam.

- Namorada? – aquela era nova! Prendeu o riso ao ver o pai corar diante a sua pergunta.

- Sim. – respondeu totalmente sem jeito.

-E eu a conheço?

- Acredito que não, seu nome é Lia, ela é a irmã mais nova de Harry Clearwater.

- Isso é muito bom, quando vai me apresentar a ela? – Charlie fez uma careta passando a mão na nuca.

- Em breve, tenho que ir, você se vira sozinha?

- Pode deixar, conheço tudo por aqui... Ah, pai? – chamou antes que ele saísse.

- O que?

- O quarto ficou ótimo, agradeça a Lia por mim! – novamente Bella viu o pai corar saindo em seguida, passou os olhos pelo quarto soltando um longo suspiro. Sorriu ao ver as chaves e os documentos do carro sobre a escrivaninha, desfez as malas, acomodando suas roupas no armário e na cômoda que havia no quarto. Deixou seus livros em pilhas, sobre a escrivaninha, pediria ao pai para colocar algumas prateleiras para acomodá-los, assim como seus CDs.

Depois de desfazer as malas, as colocou embaixo da cama, deixou sob a mesinha de cabeceira, as fotos de sua mãe ainda grávida e sua avó, assim como uma que havia tirado com Charlie. Apesar de vir a Forks todos os verões, não conhecia muito da cidade ou das pessoas dali, quando vinha, passava a maioria do tempo em casa ou em La Push. Também não conhecia ninguém, e muito menos tinha amigos, a não ser Jake é claro. Em Phoenix não tinha amigos também, e tanto o ginásio quanto o colégio foram torturantes para ela. Lembrou-se de um lugar muito especial, que havia encontrado em uma das vezes que saiu com sua avó para colher ervas, fazia alguns anos, mas com certeza se lembrava do caminho. Pegou as chaves da caminhonete e saiu deixando um bilhete para o pai.

Guiou até a pequena trilha, desceu puxando o ar com força, Isabella a havia encontrado por acidente, e rogava pra que aquela fosse a direção certa. Retirou seu inseparável anel, presente de sua avó depois do pequeno incidente em Phoenix, onde a jovem se descontrolou e acabou machucando um colega. Isabella era uma jovem especial, com digamos que, dons especiais, e naquele anel continha um poderoso feitiço que bloqueava os poderes da garota, tornando-a uma jovem simplesmente, normal.

Sorriu ao se deparar com a cortina de samambaias, ao abri-la, seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais, lá estava ela, a clareira em todo seu esplendor. Havia se apaixonado por aquele lugar quando o encontrou acidentalmente há alguns anos atrás.

****Flashback**

Sua avó havia ido a floresta colher algumas ervas e plantas medicinais, como sempre Isabella a acompanhava. Sempre curiosa e com forte tendência a se meter em encrencas, afastou-se da avó admirando as belezas da mata fechada, foi quando se deparou com a cortina de samambaias. Ao abri-las perdeu o fôlego com tamanha beleza, era sem sombras de duvidas o lugar mais lindo em todo o mundo, um lugar mágico, deduziu ainda fascinada.

A clareira era toda circundada por imensas árvores, as flores eram rasteiras e se espalhavam por toda ela, de onde estava podia ouvir a pequena queda d'água, correu na direção do som encontrando uma piscina natural.

- Ah! Até que em fim te encontrei garota fujona! – ouviu sua avó dizer ao se aproximar.

- Olha vovó, o que eu encontrei! Não é lindo?

- Oh sim, é mesmo um belíssimo local.

- Parece com aquela floresta encantada das histórias, só falam as fadas e o unicórnio! – sua avó sorriu meneando a cabeça, sua neta era mesmo uma sonhadora.

- Este é um lugar muito especial Bella, assim como você! – a garota franziu o cenho.

-Porque vovó? Porque sempre diz que sou especial?

- Um dia irá entender minha querida, um dia você irá entender tudo que se passa com você.

- Gosto daqui!

- Há certa magia neste lugar, é repleto de harmonia e paz, consegue sentir?

- Sinto uma energia muito forte, me sinto tão bem, tão relaxada, tão feliz!

-Podemos vir aqui mais vezes?

- Gostou mesmo daqui não é?

- É o meu lugar preferido... O meu pedacinho de paraíso. – sua avó riu com a inocência da garotinha.

-Claro minha querida, mas temos que manter segredo sobre esse nosso paraíso, está bem?

-Tá, eu prometo que jamais contarei a alguém sobre ele, nem mesmo ao Jake! – novamente sua avó sorriu.

- Ótimo, agora vamos, ou seu pai deve estar preocupado.

**Fim do Flashback****

As palavras de sua avó faziam tanto sentido agora, sempre que vinham a Forks, sua avó lhe trazia a clareira, seu pequeno paraíso. Soltou um longo suspiro, enchendo seus pulmões com aquele ar puro, podia sentir a paz e a harmonia de que sua avó tanto falava, sem sombras de dúvidas aquele era um lugar mágico.

Aproximou-se da piscina natural e não resistiu, livrou-se de suas roupas mergulhando na nas águas límpidas, se deliciando com a queda d'água. Sentia-se renovada, queria estar preparada para encarar seu primeiro dia no colégio novo, o fato de ser a garota nova não lhe agradava em nada.

Estava completamente relaxada, deixando seu corpo flutuar sobre as águas, havia fechado os olhos absorvendo toda aquela energia. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta de si, deixando-a irrequieta, sentiu como se estivesse sendo observada, ficou de pé sobre uma das pedras observando a sua volta e ao olhar sobre a grande pedra de onde verta a água, teve uma visão de lhe tirar o fôlego.

Havia um rapaz parado no alto da rocha, estava envolto em uma intensa luz, Isabella pode sentir perfeitamente sua aura reluzir. Por tudo que aprendera nestes últimos anos, somente um ser místico possuía uma aura tão intensa.

- Quem é você? – sua voz soava musical, como a de um anjo, possuía um tom aveludado que lhe causou um leve arrepio na nuca. Mas a jovem se perguntava o porquê do tom ríspido em tão bela criatura? Estava tão fascinada com tamanha beleza que nem mesmo se dera conta de que estava nua em pelo, quando notou o olhar fascinado do jovem, tentou cobrir-se sentindo seu rosto arder tamanha vergonha, perdeu o equilíbrio, escorregando ao cair, bateu a cabeça na pedra antes de afundar nas límpidas águas da piscina natural.

Há pouco mais de dois anos, o destino trouxe de volta uma família peculiar a Forks, os Cullen regressavam depois de setenta anos fora, para um novo recomeço. Carlisle o patriarca da família agora era o novo chefe da enfermaria do hospital central de Forks, viera com Esme sua esposa e seus cinco filhos adotivos, para todos os efeitos. Rosálie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, e o solitário Edward, que cursariam o último ano na Forks Higth School.

Edward sentia-se entediado, amava sua família, Carlisle e Esme eram muito importantes para ele, assim como seus irmãos. Mas conviver em uma casa com três casais sendo o único solteiro, às vezes o deixava incomodado, saiu indo para o único lugar onde se sentia em paz, sua clareira.

Estava próximo quando ouvi o som das águas, alguém se banhava na piscina natural, de início, acreditou ser um animal, já que a clareira ficava no centro da floresta fechada e dificilmente um humano chegaria ali. O vento soprou trazendo consigo um aroma novo, sua boca encheu-se de veneno e sua garganta ardeu como o próprio inferno ao sentir aquele perfume doce e envolvente adentrar suas narinas, era tão forte e tão atrativo que o deixou tonto, o seguiu estacando.

Lá em baixo, nas águas límpidas da piscina natural havia uma jovem, nua em pelo. Não havia como ignorar a beleza daquele corpo de formas tão perfeitas, aquele seios, e... Em toda sua existência jamais havia se deparado com tamanha beleza. Mas o que aquela garota fazia ali, em sua clareira?

- Quem é você? – exigiu em um tom firme, a garota o olhava com certo fascínio, parecia não se dar conta de que estava nua em pelo. A dar-se conta, corou violentamente e aquele acúmulo de sangue em suas bochechas fez com que o mostro dentro de si rugisse, louco para prová-la. Viu a jovem perder o equilíbrio e escorregar, batendo a cabeça na pedra em que estava antes de afundar nas profundas águas.

Sem pensar duas vezes, livrou-se do casaco, sapato e camisa em uma velocidade alucinante, saltando atrás da bela jovem. Em questão de segundo ele a retirava das águas profundas, a levando para o centro da clareira, examinou-a com excessivo cuidado e viu que somente um galo se formara no local da batida, correu até onde estava para pegar seu casaco com o qual a envolveu, tirando os cabelos que lhe cobriam o rosto.

Havia parado de respirar, queria evitar a tentação, olhava fascinado para a bela jovem em seus braços. _**"É tão linda!"**_ – pensou admirando aquele rosto angelical, com sobrancelhas bem delineadas, a pele alva, quase como a dele. O nariz arrebitado e a pele macia, sedosa e quente, seus lábios eram cheios e tentadoramente chamativos. Não era uma beleza como a das mulheres de sua família ou as Denali, mas havia algo naquela jovem que simplesmente o fascinara.

"_**De onde veio essa garota? Como veio parar aqui, e porque seu cheiro é tão atraente, tão forte, tão tentador?" – **_pensava ainda perdido na beleza da garota em seus braços. Sua garganta voltou a queimar, o monstro dentro de si clamava pelo sangue daquele anjo em seus braços.

- Hmmm! – ouviu a jovem gemer se remexendo em seus braços, abriu lentamente os olhos e Edward sentiu como se algo percorrer seu corpo todo, ao se deparar com aquele olhar. Aqueles olhos tinham um incomum tom de chocolate, muito profundos e intensos, cheios de perguntas silenciosas, eram sem sombras de duvidas os olhos mais lindos e doces que já vira.

Isabella abriu os olhos lentamente se deparando com o rosto de Edward próximo ao seu. _**"De onde surgiu uma criatura tão linda?" **_– se perguntava ainda nos braços dele, estava fascinada com tamanha beleza, ergueu a mão para tocá-lo, o que deixou Edward tenso.

- Um anjo! – sussurrou ao deslizar as pontas dos dedos sobre a bela face, sentiu a pele fria e macia, concluiu estar assim devido à água, afinal ele estava todo molhado. Seu anjo era lindo, seus cabelos desgrenhados ainda pingavam, não tinha como definir o tom... A pele ainda mais branca que a dela e seus olhos em um tom de mel, quase dourados. - Você é lindo! – Edward sorriu ao ouvi-la, um sorriso tão lindo, meio torto que a fez arfar em seus braços. Só então a jovem se dera conta de que estava nua nos braços de... - Oh meu Deus! Quem é você? De onde saiu? E o que faz aqui? – disparou se apartando dele.

Edward ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas, estava confuso, tentava acessar a mente da jovem, saber o que estava pensando, mas a jovem era completamente muda para ele, o que o deixou intrigado.

- O que você faz aqui? – seu tom foi altivo, ficou de pé e a jovem então o olhou de baixo a cima, além de lindo era alto e imponente.

- O que eu faço aqui? – replicou. – Ora essa é boa, eu perguntei primeiro!

- Não, eu perguntei primeiro... – Edward ainda perturbado pelo fato de não ter acesso à mente dela. – Quando ainda estava na água, está lembrada? – Isabella semicerrou os olhos dando um passo em sua direção o encarando como jamais um humano fizera antes.

- Pode até ser, mas esta clareira é minha, portanto cai fora! – Edward ergueu as duas sobrancelhas desta vez se perguntando qual era o problema daquela garota? Talvez tivesse um parafuso a menos ou fosse fraca do juízo!

-Sua clareira? Desde quando? – o sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto a irritou profundamente.

- Pois saiba... – novamente Isabella deu um passo em sua direção, cutucando seu peito com o dedo enquanto falava. – Que costumava vir aqui com a minha avó desde os meus dez anos! – Edward soltou um risinho meneando a cabeça.

- Garanto a você que venho aqui há muito mais tempo que isso! – ele mal conseguia crer na ousadia daquela humana estranha.

- É mesmo? – o tom de Isabella foi sarcástico, a jovem levou as mãos à cintura batendo o pé, o casaco se moveu dando um vislumbre daquele corpo pequeno, porém perfeito. – E me diz como eu nunca o vi por aqui? – Edward soltou um bufo irritado, enquanto revirava os olhos. – E de onde diabos você surgiu que não ouvi barulho algum? – exigiu o encarando novamente.

"_**É linda, e fica ainda mais linda enfezadinha."**_ – pensava encarando aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Bom, eu salvei a sua vida, deveria ser mais grata, não concorda? – os olhos da jovem saltaram, Edward pode ver perfeitamente a gratidão naqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

- Obrigada! Eu poderia ter me afogado se... – Isabella havia desviado o olhar, mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora, fazendo com que aquela sensação estranha passasse por Edward novamente. – Desculpe! – a jovem olhou em volta a procura de suas roupas, mas elas estavam próximas à piscina natural, e não tinha como simplesmente trazê-las até usando seus poderes.

- Deveria ter mais cuidado, como veio parar aqui afinal de contas? - a jovem estreitou os olhos.

"_**Pode ser lindo, mas é grosseiro e arrogante!"**_ – pensou sustentando o olhar duro que Edward lhe lançava, ele por sua vez lutava contra a sede e a vontade de cravar suas presas naquele piscosinho lindo, sua garganta queimava mesmo sem estar respirando. Tentava controlar a raiva que senti dela e de si próprio, mas a jovem levou para o lado pessoal toda aquela hostilidade vinda dele, revidando do mesmo modo.

- Não é de sua conta!- retrucou irritada com o modo rude daquele rapaz tão bonito. - Agora sai daqui que eu preciso colocar minhas roupas. – soltou furiosa, nunca em sua vida sentira-se tão humilhada, estava nua diante daquele garoto arrogante.

- À vontade! Não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto. – Edward desdenhou dando de ombros, a deixando ainda mais furiosa.

- Você... Você... Argh! Você é um...

- Um? – provocou.

- Um grosso! Um idiota! Um... Argh! – grunhiu indo em direção a suas roupas, sentia tanta raiva que sua vontade era de lançar um feitiço naquele babaca, pensou enquanto recolhia suas roupas indo em direção à cortina de samambaia. Tudo que queria é voltar para sua caminhonete.

- Hey! – Edward a chamou. – Não está esquecendo nada? – provocou com um sorriso sínico nos lábios.

- O que? – Isabella praticamente berrou, o que o fez rir.

-Meu casaco! – apontou, viu a jovem soltar um longo suspiro atirando suas roupas ao chão.

- Por isso não! – disse levando as mãos ao casaco, o retirando em seguida. Deu alguns passou na direção de Edward, que estava estático, com certeza não esperava aquela reação tão impulsiva. – Aqui está a droga do seu casaco! – cuspiu furiosa virando-se, lhe dando uma bela visão de sua retaguarda, definitivamente ela tinha um corpo lindo e uma bunda perfeita!

Saiu praguejando, sem contar nos palavrões que soltara pelo caminho, enquanto se vestia. Edward podia ouvi-la perfeitamente da clareira, onde continuava estático, sentia-se como se o seu coração tivesse voltado a bater no peito. Sentiu algo mais reagir àquela visão tão perita e tentadora, estava tão excitado, que lhe causou incomodo.

-Definitivamente aquela garota é completamente louca! – disse para si mesmo, sacudindo a cabeça, tentando dispersar seus pensamentos. Havia ido à clareira justamente para ficar em paz e, no entanto, encontrou aquela humana maluca que o deixou excitado daquela forma... Sem contar o quanto seu sangue o chamava. – Quem é esta criatura? De onde ela surgiu? Porque não consigo lê-la e o mais importante, porque mexeu tanto comigo?

Precisava correr e espairecer um pouco, esquecer aquele encontro, definitivamente aquela garota ela alguma louca e esperava jamais vê-la novamente, pelo menos tentava se convencer disto.

- Onde esteve cara? – seu irmão Emmett disparou assim que Edward colocou os pés em casa.

- Por ai. – respondeu atravessado, seu humor estava pior de quando saiu, seus pais e irmãos estavam acostumados ao seu humor instável. Edward era um ser angustiado e atormentado pelos fantasmas de seu passado, calado, triste, silencioso e às vezes até sombrio.

"_**Shiii... Já vi que ta de TPM."**_ – pensou seu irmão ao passar por ele.

- Vá à merda Emm. – Edward retrucou entre os dentes.

- Eu não disse nada! – se defendeu Emm soltando uma de suas gargalhadas dantescas, diferente do irmão, não se lamentava pelo que era, curtia sua existência na boa.

"_**Uau! Foi uma tarde no mínimo interessante, não?"**_ – Alice comentou mentalmente, o provocando, ela era definitivamente a irmã preferida de Edward, ele simplesmente amava aquela tampinha.

- Andou xeretando minha vida de novo tampinha? – a provocou se jogando no sofá.

- Não estava xeretando, sabe que não posso evitar. – se defendeu, jogando ao seu lado.

"_**Mas que ela é linda, ah isso é, não concorda?"**_ – Edward bufou revirando os olhos diante a tal pensamento.

- Bonitinha! Mas insuportável. – respondeu atravessado levantando-se, foi para o seu quarto, jogou-se na imensa cama que sua mãe insistiu em colocar ali. Fechou os olhos e a imagem da jovem invadiu sua mente, as sensações que lhe causara, iam de raiva a desejo, sentia coisas que não lhe eram comum e o deixava intrigado, sentiu como se seu coração morto tivesse voltado à vida.

Novamente sentiu um incomodo na virilha, estava excitado somente com a lembrança daquele corpo perfeito, daqueles olhos castanhos, tão intensos tão profundos, sem contar naquela boca tentadora.

**Enquanto isso, na casa dos Swan... **

Isabella estava acabando de aprontar o jantar quando ouvi a viatura estacionar, sendo seguida de outro carro.

- Bells, é você querida? – a jovem revirou os olhos com revirou ao ouvir a pergunta de Charlie.

- Quem mais seria? – respondeu da cozinha.

- Trouxe visita pra você! – Isabella correu em direção a sala pra ver quem era e mal pode acreditar quando viu Jacob Black em pessoa.

- Jake! – correu pulando em seus braços, ganhando um de seus abraços apertados.

- Também gostei de te ver. – disse sorrindo, Jacob era o único amigo de Isabella, mesmo sendo um ano mais novo. Conheciam-se desde pequenos, passaram todos os verões juntos, e seus pais se conheciam desde as fraldas praticamente. – Uau! Não te vejo há dois anos e olha só pra você! – falou ao colocá-la no chão a fazendo dar uma voltinha. – Você está uma tremenda gata!

- Para com isso Jake! – a jovem deu um soquinho em seu braço, corando violentamente. - Tenho espelho em casa Jake e sinceramente, acho que está precisando de óculos! – por mais que se olhasse no espelho, não conseguia enxergar o que Jake enxergava.

-Bells, quando vai colocar nessa sua cabeça dura que é linda?

- Nunca, já disse, tenho espelho em casa! – disse voltando para a cozinha.

- O que é isso em sua testa? –tentou tocar no galo, mas Bella desviou sentindo o mesmo latejar, ainda doía pra burro.

- Bati a cabeça. – respondeu dando de ombros, sentiu o sangue lhe ferver nas veias ao se lembrar do causador daquilo.

"_**Anjo... Sei! Aquilo está mais para..." **_– seu pensamento foi interrompido pela risada escrachada de Jake.

- Pra variar! – soltou o pai, segurando o riso.

Charlie convidou Jake para o jantar e tanto ele quanto Bella, riram muito com as besteiras que o garoto dizia. Assim que acabou, Charlie foi para frente da TV e Jake ajudou Isabella com a louça e logo foi embora.

A jovem foi tomar seu banho e assim que entrou debaixo do chuveiro, a imagem do garoto na clareira a invadiu... O filho da mãe era grosso, e arrogante, mas não se podia negar o quanto era lindo! Ele exalava um perfume tão gostoso e tão envolvente, mesmo estando todo molhado.

- Argh! Não ouse Isabella! Não ouse pensar naquele babaca, provavelmente jamais o encontrará novamente, pelo menos é isso que eu espero.

Foi pra cama, acreditava que uma noite de sono lhe faria bem, mas acabou sonhando com o dono daquele par de olhos cor de mel, e aquele sorriso que a fez esquecer até mesmo de respirar. Acordou de péssimo humor em pleno domingo, e vira e mexe a imagem daquele garoto lhe invadia a mente.

Na segunda, acordou atrasada graças ao despertador que não tocou, fez o café de Charlie e saiu apressada. Sinceramente Isabella havia amado o presente do pai, mas sua caminhonete era um tanto lenta, e quando chegou o estacionamento já estava lotado. A única vaga livre ficava ao lado de um volvo prata reluzente, o contraste entre os dois carros era gritante.

A jovem se encaminhou para a secretaria, precisava pegar seus horários, estava indo para sua primeira aula quando foi abordada por uma voz doce e musical.

- Oi, é a aluna nova não é? – Isabella ergueu os olhos e viu diante de si uma pequena com traços delicados como os de uma fada. Parecia ser ainda menor que ela. Seus olhos eram cor de mel, quase dourados e sua aura intensa e brilhante como a do garoto da clareira.

- Oi. – a jovem respondeu timidamente.

- Sou Alice e você é? – a garota com traços de fada tinha a mão estendida para Isabella em um gesto amigável.

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – disse ao segurar a pequena mão estendida, sorriu para Alice que retribuiu o sorriso, a jovem teve a forte sensação de que havia encontrado uma nova amiga.

- Sinto que seremos grandes amigas, Bella! – Alice disse a despertando, Bella lhe sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Acreditaria se lhe disse que senti o mesmo? – a pequena a abraçou em um gesto que Bella estava desacostumada em lugares assim, mas retribuiu com carinho. Alice lhe indicou sua sala indo para sua aula em seguida.


	4. CAPITULO 2

**Aqui está pessoal, o segundo capitulo, espero que gostem! **

**Beijos e um um excelente final de semana!**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

Isabella havia conhecido um grupo interessante durante suas primeiras aulas, diferente da sua antiga escola, foi bem recebida pela grande maioria dos alunos da Forks Higth School. Mike Newton havia demonstrado um grande interesse nela, assim como Erick York e Tyler.

Havia simpatizado com Ângela Weber assim que colocou os olhos na garota, já com Jéssica Stanley sentiu a inveja e falsidade exalar pelos poros da garota assim como em Lauren Malory, que a olhava com ar superior.

Angie, insistiu para que Bella sentasse-se com ela no horário do almoço e a garota aceitou o convite, para desagrado de Lauren. Os garotos estavam na fila da lanchonete enquanto as garotas aguardavam na mesa.

- Não sei o que publicar no jornal? – Ângela lamentou com um longo suspiro.

- Fale de moda! – Lauren disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Não! Fale sobre os caras do colégio, quem é o mais gato ou a sunga mais recheada! – disparou Jéssica, Ângela e Bella trocaram um olhar cúmplice, revirando os olhos em seguida.

"_**Quanta idiotice, essas garotas não tem nada na cabeça a não ser garotos e moda?"**_ – pensou resignada, sua atenção foi desviada para a porta, onde dois casais entravam.

- Quem são? – perguntou sem desviar o olhar, reconhecendo a pequena Alice entre eles.

- Os Cullen! Eles já estão aqui há dois anos, mas eles são estranhos. – o comentário de Lauren a incomodou, assim como o modo que olhava para os quatro.

- São todos indos, tenho que admitir! – soltou Jessica. - Dizem que foram adotados pelo doutor Cullen e a esposa, mas eles se relacionam entre si. – Isabella não gostava de fofocas e muito menos do modo como Jéssica destilava seu veneno. - A loira é Rosalie Hale, linda não é? O moreno ao seu lado é Emmett Cullen e a baixinha com cabelos espetados...

- É Alice. – concluiu Bella, as três a olharam com o cenho franzido.

- A conhece?

- Nos conhecemos logo quando cheguei ao colégio, ela foi muito simpática. – as três a olharam como se fosse a jovem fosse maluca, ou algo assim.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou Lauren e Jéssica eufóricas, saltitando em suas cadeiras.

- O que foi? – Bella perguntou sem entender a atitude daquelas duas.

- Edward gato Cullen, acabou de chegar! – Jéssica disse se ajeitando toda, Bella olhou para entrada e mal pode crer no que via. Não poderia ser ele, mas era! O seu anjo... Quer dizer, o garoto da clareira, aquele grosso e arrogante, em carne osso e beleza.

"_**Estava bom demais pra ser verdade!"**_ – Isabella disse a si mesma mentalmente.

*****/*****

Desde que Edward havia chegado ao colégio o assunto era um só, a nova aluna, pode ver na mente de alguns garotos o modo sujo como fantasiavam com ela, e aquilo o deixou enojado.

As aulas passaram como um flash, o que Edward agradeceu mentalmente, não suportava mais ficar ali, por mais que tentasse se desligar das mentes que o circundava, um ou outro pensamento escapava. Quando não era sobre a novata, era alguma garota sonhando acordada com ele próprio. Assim que soou a campainha, foi ao encontro de seus irmãos, para irem ao refeitório para a farsa de sempre.

Tentou concentrar-se nos pensamentos Del seus irmãos... Rosálie como sempre pensava nela mesma, Emmett em uma contenda com Jasper, queria ganhar dele a qualquer custo. Jasper estava um pouco tenso, havia se alimentado pouco e estava incomodado com algo, já Alice pensava no que incomodava Jasper, se perguntando mentalmente como seria a próxima coleção de inverno da Gucci. Edward revirou os olhos se perguntando quando algo realmente interessante aconteceria?

Deixou que seus irmãos entrassem na frente, se preparava para encarar os pensamentos irritantes daqueles adolescentes cheios de hormônio e nenhum cérebro, segundo ele. Ao passar pela porta sua mente foi invadida com tantos pensamentos, que precisou se concentrar nos pensamentos mais amenos até que...

- _Os Cullen!_ – ao ouvir que falavam o nome de sua família, se concentrou na conversa. - _Eles já estão aqui há dois anos, mas eles são estranhos. - _Edward reconheceu de imediato à voz insuportável de Lauren Malory.

- _São todos indos, tenho que admitir! _– aquela era Jéssica Stanley, aquelas duas só tinham duas coisas em mente, garotos e sexo! -_Dizem que foram adotados pelo doutor Cullen e a esposa, mas eles se relacionam entre si_... "_**O que é nojento, tenho que ressaltar!"- **_concluiu em não conseguia compreender o que havia entre eles, em sua mente deturpada pela inveja, via tudo distorcido. - _A loira é Rosálie Hale, linda não é? O moreno ao seu lado é Emmett Cullen... __**"Ah se ele me desse mole, faria maravilhas com aqueles músculos!" **_– Edward sorriu com tal pensamento, mal sabe ela o que Rosálie faria se pudesse ouvi-la, pensou divertido. - _E a baixinha com cabelos espetados..._

_- É Alice_. – o vampiro estancou ao ouvir aquela voz, aquela bendita voz doce lhe eriçou os cabelos da nuca, virou-se discretamente olhando de relance para a mesa, era ela mesma, a garota maluca da clareira.

_- A conhece? __**"De onde essa coisinha a conhece? Nós que estudamos aqui com eles há dois anos, nunca falamos com nenhum deles?"**_ – pensava Lauren olhando com desdém para a garota, Edward fechou as mãos em punho, não entendia o porquê, mas o havia incomodado o modo como a tratava.

- _Nos conhecemos logo quando cheguei ao colégio, ela foi muito simpática_. – Edward olhou para sua pequena e delicada irmã com vontade de lhe torcer o pescoço, sabia que seus irmãos conseguia ouvi-los perfeitamente, mesmo com toda a agitação do refeitório, mas na mente de Alice ele viu somente sapatos, milhares deles.

- _Oh meu Deus!_ – Lauren soltou em um tom histérico ao vê-lo. "_**Como pode ser tão lindo? Tão gostoso? Tão..."- **_a garota deixou sua imaginação fluir e Edward logo tratou de ignorar seus pensamentos luxuriosos.

_- O que foi?_ – a garota de voz doce perguntou confusa.

- _Edward gato Cullen, acabou de chegar!_ – Stanley anunciou e como Lauren cheia de pensamentos sujos com relação a ele, mas a atenção de Edward estava na expressão chocada da garota que tinha a boca entreaberta. Reprimiu um sorriso ao vê-la semicerrar os olhos, teve certeza de que se lembrara dele.

"_**O que ela tanto olha pra ele? Coitada ela não se enxerga?"**_ – novamente o pensamento de Lauren o deixou irritado, fez seu caminho de forma insuportavelmente lenta até a mesa onde seus irmãos estavam, jogando-se sobre uma das cadeiras. Uma bandeja com algumas coisas estava diante de sim, apesar de não se alimentar, mas fazia parte do disfarce.

"_**O que houve Ed?**_" – Alice lhe perguntou em pensamento e Edward lhe lançou um olhar significativo.

- Nada! - respondeu seco.

- O que ta rolando? – Emmett perguntou desta vez em um tom que somente eles pudessem ouvir. – A Stanley e a Malory estão fantasiando com você outra vez? – provocou o irmão.

- Elas não se enxergam mesmo! – Rosálie disse em um tom desdenhoso, Edward se perguntou o que a irmã faria se soubesse que ele não era o único Cullen com quem elas fantasiavam?

- Estão passando a nossa ficha para a novata. – respondeu sem desviar o olhar da mesa onde a jovem estava ela tinha aqueles lindos olhos castanhos fixos nos dele, o prendendo de certa forma.

- Algum podre sórdido? – um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Edward, seu irmão Emmett era como uma criança às vezes.

- O de sempre... – deu de ombros. - A ponta do Iceberg. – disse brincando com a comida, um sorriso brincava em seus lábios e seus irmãos estranharam seu bom humor repentino, geralmente Edward era tão sério, ele raramente sorria.

- _Eu os acho todos lindos?_ – disse Ângela Weber. – _Quem me dera ser adotada pelo Sr. Cullen. _– os Cullen sorriram, de onde estavam ouviam perfeitamente o que se dizia a algumas mesas dali. Edward sorriu com a inocência que a garota havia dito aquilo, Weber tinha uma mente pura, rara de se encontrar, e pelo que pode ver, já havia se afeiçoado a garota.

- _Pois pra mim, Edward é o mais lindo..._ – disparou a Stanley. - _Viu aquele cabelo? _

_- _Essa ta mesmo gamadona em você mano! – Emmett novamente o provocou.

- _Ele até que é..._ – Edward voltou sua atenção à mesa ao ouvir a voz da garota que parecia escolher as palavras. _– Bonitinho! _– concluiu dando de ombros, Emmett não conteve uma de suas gargalhadas, levando um chute por debaixo da mesa.

_- Quer meus óculos emprestados Bella?_ – novamente Emmett não se conteve, ele simplesmente se divertia com os efeitos que causavam nos humanos.

"_**Essa garota é maluca? Como assim bonitinho?" **_– Jéssica pensou incrédula, lançando um olhar estranho para a jovem, assim como Lauren.

- _Ficou louca? Ele é simplesmente o mais gato da escola!_- Lauren disse como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.

- _Tudo bem..._ – a garota bufou revirando os olhos. –_ Tenho que reconhecer que ele é lindo, satisfeitas_? _Mas de que adianta ser lindo daquele jeito se é um grosso, metido e arrogante? –_ Jasper, Rosálie e Emmett lançaram um olhar inquisidor para Edward, que simplesmente deu de ombros.

- _Falando assim parece até que o conhece. –_ Jéssica inquiriu desconfiada, Isabella soltou um grunhido, corando violentamente.

_- E de onde o conheceria? Acabo de chegar a Forks, esqueceu?_ – falou como se fosse óbvio. – _Olha para o modo como todas olham para ele e o cara nem sequer olha para o lado! Nenhum cumprimento, nada, sem contar com aquele ar metido e superior! _– sua voz havia saído tremula e Edward notara, assim como Alice, a jovem o olhou de canto de olho e lá estavam aquelas maças rosadas, tentadoramente coradas.

"_**Porque esse idiota não tira os olhos daquela garota estranha?" **_– Rosálie se perguntava com os olhos fixos em Edward.

- O que? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- De onde a conhece? – Rose disparou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Não a conheço, ela é maluca, ouviu as coisas que disse? – falou como se fosse óbvio.

"_**Você sabe ser bem grosseiro quando quer e nada sensível."**_ – Alice disse em pensamento sendo fuzilada pelo irmão.

"_**Porque ele está tão incomodado com o que a humana pensa dele?"**_ – se perguntava Jazz coo olhando com cautela.

- Droga! Não me importo! –Edward respondeu atravessado.

-Porque tá tão azedo? Só porque a humana te acha... Bonitinho? – Emm voltou a provocá-lo.

- _Do que estão falando?_ – perguntou Ben Cheney sentando-se ao lado de Ângela.

- _Sobre os Cullen_. – Jéssica respondeu prontamente.

_- Eles me dão medo_. – o jovem disse estremecendo, o que fez Emmett soltar outra gargalhada.

_- São estranhos!_ – emendou Mike, piscando para a jovem, Edward não gostou nada do modo como o garoto agiu para com a tal Bella. – _Meus pais diz que eles são excêntricos, coisa de rico! – _Isabella revirou os olhos tamanha babaquice.

- Não os acho assustadores, muito menos excêntricos... – disse em defesa dos Cullen. - Alice foi muito simpática comigo. - Edward olhou pra a pequena em questão que simplesmente deu de ombros.

Bella os observava de longe, seus olhos encontraram novamente os de Edward, fazendo com que seu estômago desse voltas e seu coração batesse totalmente fora do compasso. _**"Droga! Terei que aturar o senhor simpatia.**_" – pensou ainda presa naquele olhar penetrante e de certa forma encantador. As garotas estavam certas, não se podia negar que o filho da mãe era lindo! Sorriu corando levemente ao se lembrar de que já esteve, mesmo que brevemente em seus braços e o confundira com um anjo!

Desde que chegara, Edward pode observar melhor a garota que interagia com seus amigos, seus cabelos agora secos caiam pelos ombros até a altura de seus seios firmes, formando leves cachos nas pontas. Era de um castanho avermelhado intrigante, já seus olhos de um castanho achocolatado, incrivelmente doces. Notara que em todo o tempo em que a observara, a garota mordeu o lábio inferior de forma tentadora por várias vezes, sua boca era mesmo tentadora, seu lábio inferior era pouca coisa mais grosso que o superior a tornando irresistível!

O sinal tocou os despertando, cada um foi para sua aula, Isabella olhou o papel que a moça da secretaria havia lhe entregado e foi a caminho de sua aula dupla de biologia avançada.

Ao chegar à sala indicada, Isabella entregou o papel para o professor, olhou para a sala e logo seu olhar parou em Edward sentado sozinho na segunda fileira, engoliu seco dizendo a sim mesma, mentalmente: _**"Só pode ser brincadeira! Esse cara tá me perseguindo por acaso?".**_

Edward ficou tenso ao vê-la na porta. _**"Isabella! Seu nome é Isabella, um belíssimo nome."**_ – pensou voltando o olhar para a bela jovem, uma rajada de vento trouxe seu cheiro em sua direção, imediatamente parou de respirar e se agarrou a mesa, sua garganta ardia como o próprio fogo do inferno fazendo com que o monstro dentro de si viesse à tona... Alegrando-se com a mera possibilidade de prová-la.

- Ótimo! Essa é a Isabella e acho que pode se sentar... – o professor parou de falar passando os olhos pela sala. - Com o senhor Cullen. – Isabella tinha os olhos arregalados, voltou seu olhar para Edward que tinha um olhar assustador, havia tanta raiva naqueles olhos negros? Porque diabos seus olhos estavam negros?

- Mas...

- Espero que não se importe de ser a parceira do senhor Cullen, Swan? – a jovem soltou um suspiro resignado, corando violentamente, queria dizer-lhe que preferia roer o próprio braço a ter passar o resto do semestre ao lado do Cullen, mas, no entanto se calou.

- Não senhor. – respondeu timidamente, indo para seu lugar.

"_**Farão uma excelente dupla, o Cullen é muito inteligente e olha só para estas notas!". **_– o Sr. Molina estava mesmo empolgado com o extenso currículo da jovem, suas notas eram mesmo excelentes. Edward recolheu seus livros espalhados sobre mesa ainda incrédulo, em dois anos naquela instituição, nunca o haviam colocado com alguém, justamente aquela garota seria sua parceira?

Lançou-lhe um olhar lascivo, o mesmo que usava em suas caçadas intimidando suas presas, mas a jovem Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça, o deixando confuso. Deduziu que talvez o cheiro de seu sangue o incomodasse, afinal Edward era um vampiro e mesmo lutando contra sua natureza vivendo somente de sangue animal, não deveria ser nada fácil estar entre tantos humanos.

Havia descoberto o que eram assim que os vira juntos, não os temia, sabia de quem se tratavam, já tinha ouvido falar de Carlisle Cullen e seu clã. Em um movimento quase imperceptível retirou o anel, sibilando um feitiço para que seu cheiro se dissipasse.

Edward que lutava para manter seu controle e não matar a garota ali mesmo, estranhou o fato de seu cheiro ter simplesmente desaparecido, não deixou escapar o movimento que a jovem havia feito ao retirar o anel e sibilar algo inteligível. A olhava intrigado, ainda não compreendia o fato de não ter acesso a sua mente e muito menos o porquê o cheiro de seu sangue o atormentar tanto? Aquele cheiro foi à melhor coisa que já sentiu em toda sua existência, o cheiro de seu doce e tentador sangue.

Perguntava-se como aquilo havia acontecido? Respirou fundo e sua garganta não queimou com a sede, puxou uma respiração profunda, porem discreta e nada! Edward sabia o quanto seu olhar poderia ser assustador, no entanto, a jovem parecia não temê-lo, ao contrário, ela lhe sorriu. Um sorriso genuíno o que o deixou confuso e um tanto perturbado.

- Olá! – Edward disse em um tom educado, estava intrigado e curioso demais sobre aquela garota, Bella o olhou com desconfiança, se perguntava de onde veio toda aquela simpatia?

- Oi! – respondeu sorrindo, Edward sentiu uma sensação estranha, como se seu estômago se comprimisse. Jamais havia se sentido assim, estava curioso, queria saber o que se passava naquela cabeça daquela garota maluca e estranha, sentia-se frustrado por não conseguir ler sua mente.

- Sou Edward Cullen, você é a Bella, não é? – disse se apresentando formalmente, com uma súbita simpatia.

- Isabella... – o corrigiu. – O meu nome é Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – a jovem mordeu o lábio inferior de forma tentadora e Edward se perguntou se ela não o fazia de propósito, suas mãos estavam irrequietas, e a jovem girava o anel em seu dedo sem parar e aquele gesto não passou despercebido pelos olhos sagazes dele.

- É daqui Bella? – Isabella o encarou por alguns segundos pensando: "_**Porque diabos ele está sendo educado comigo, assim do nada?".**_ Puxou o ar com força antes de voltar a encará-lo.

- Nasci aqui, mas morei muito tempo em Phoenix. – a jovem puxou os cabelos os prendendo em um coque mal feito, deixando seu pescoço à mostra. Edward acompanhou cada detalhe daquele movimento, podia ouvir perfeitamente o sangue correr por suas veias, e o quanto seu coração batia descompassado, também sentiu aquele agradável aroma floral vindo de sua pele, assim como o aroma de morango, vindo de seus lindos cabelos. - E você é de onde? – perguntou se virando pra ele.

- Chicago foi onde nasci... - respondeu dando de ombros. – Viemos para Forks há dois anos, antes vivíamos no Alaska. – Edward foi o mais sincero possível.

- Alaska? Mas lá é tão frio! – ele sorriu abertamente o que era raro em seu caso, a jovem o olhou maravilhada com a beleza daquele momento e não deixou de reparar que seu nariz franziu quando sorriu assim como as pequenas covinhas que se formaram.

- Não gosta de frio? – perguntou divertido.

- Pra mim é indiferente!- deu de ombros. – O problema é que de onde vim, o sol era constante, talvez tenha ficado mal acostumada! Gosto daqui, mas há tanta chuva e o sol é tão raro, não tem um equilíbrio, uma harmonia, compreende? – Edward não pode deixar de notar que enquanto falava a jovem rodava o anel em seu dedo.

- Perfeitamente! Mas o que a trouxe a Forks novamente? – os olhos de Isabella ficaram ainda mais brilhantes, viu perfeitamente as lágrimas se formarem. – Desculpe, eu...

- Não... –Isabella disse colocando sua mão sobre a dele que ficou estático, novamente foi tomado por sensações completamente desconhecidas para ele, era como se o seu coração tivesse voltado a bater em seu peito. A jovem também se sentiu estranha, foi tomada novamente por sensações desconhecidas e seu coração batia forte e rápido demais, com aquele simples contato. – Não se desculpe, é que minha vinda para Forks não foi digamos que programada... – Edward franziu o cenho. – Eu morava com a minha avó materna em Phoenix- Arizona, e com a morte repentina dela, vim morar com meu pai, aqui em Forks.

- Lamento muito!

- Eu também, acredite!

- Então não queria vir para Forks?

- Não é que eu não goste daqui, sempre passei os verões aqui em Forks, com meu pai, mas é que...

- Sente falta dela! – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro assentindo.

- Sinto falta do que tínhamos, éramos muito ligadas.

- E sua mãe?

- Não a conheci, quero dizer, só a conheço por fotos e pelo que minha avó e meu pai contam, ela morreu ao me dar a luz. – naquele momento Edward sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de envolvê-la em seus braços e protegê-la. – O que aconteceu? – Edward franziu o cenho com sua pergunta.

- O que?

- Porque essa mudança? Não que eu esteja reclamando é claro! – disse em um tom divertido. – Quando entrei aqui, me olhou de um jeito tão... – Edward desviou o olhar, ajeitando-se em sua cadeira, olhando para frente, onde estava o professor.

-Só estava tentando ser educado. – respondeu sem olhá-la e Isabella percebeu que havia falado demais como sempre, acabara quebrando o clima agradável que havia entre eles, virou-se também se concentrando na aula. Não houve mais conversa além da necessária para a conclusão do trabalho que o professor passara, assim que o sinal soou, Edward levantou-se saindo em disparada como se fugisse de algo, ou alguém.

Isabella foi à secretaria entregar o papel assinado pelos professores, voltando depois para o estacionamento. Ao se aproximar de sua caminhonete o viu ali parado, recostado ao lindo Volvo brilhante. _**"De quem mais poderia ser!" **_– disse a si mesma mentalmente em um tom irônico.

- Por acaso anda me seguindo Swan? – Edward a provocou abrindo aquele seu sorriso meio torto, mas Isabella o encarou séria, indo em sua direção a passos firmes, parando a centímetros dele que ficou tenso com a aproximação.

- Você tem sérios problemas garoto! – disparou batendo o dedo no meio do peito de Edward. – Por acaso é bipolar ou algo assim? Tem algum tipo de transtorno? Você é meio maluco sabia? – o vampiro tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Como é que é? Eu? Maluco? – soltou uma risada de escárnio. – Olha quem fala!A maluca aqui é você, minha cara! - acusou sério, ouviu perfeitamente um rosnado escapar dos lábios da jovem.

- Argh! Você... Você é um... Argh! – soltou virando-se bruscamente, ao fazê-lo seus cabelos tocaram o rosto de Edward como uma carícia. A jovem deu a volta na caminhonete entrando em seguida, bateu a porta com tanta força que o vampiro pensou que a mesma fosse cair, já que se tratava de uma velharia digna de museu.

Uma vez dentro da caminhonete, Isabella soltou o verbo enquanto dava a partida, Edward tinha os braços cruzados diante do peito e ria meneando a cabeça, aquilo a irritou ainda mais. Isabella se gabava de ser uma pessoa calma e pacífica, mas Edward Cullen tinha o dom de lhe tirar do sério.

- Uau! Vejo que fez uma amiga! – Emmett provocou ao se aproximar com Rosálie ao seu lado, novamente seu tom era inaudível para os humanos. – Está perdendo o jeito mano? A humana não demonstra medo de você, que tipo de vampiro é você?

"_**E você se gabando por ser assustador!" **_– o provocou mentalmente.

- Vá pro inferno, Emm! – cuspiu furioso entrando em seu carro.

"_**O que fez para deixá-la tão furiosa?"**_ – Alice perguntou ao sentar-se no banco do passageiro.

- Não fiz nada, será que dá pra me deixar em paz? – praticamente rugiu dando a partida.

Durante a viagem de volta pra casa, Isabella refletiu sobre o desconforto de Edward em sua presença, ele já havia agido daquela forma na clareira, estava indignada por não ter notado de imediato! Perguntava-se o que os Cullen faziam novamente em Forks, e tão próximos assim dos humanos?

Mesmo detestando usar seus poderes, bloqueou o cheiro, porque seu sangue o incomodava tanto? Ele parecia conviver perfeitamente bem com todos aqueles humanos, e seus irmãos não pareciam incomodados, nem mesmo Alice que até a abraçou. Os Cullen não se pareciam em nada com o que aprendera sobre aquela espécie, sabia que eram extremamente sedutores, e letais, mas havia algo diferente com aquele clã em particular.

Sua amizade com Alice Cullen fluía perfeitamente, a pequena vampira era um verdadeiro encanto, diferente do irmão é claro! Mas tal aproximação despertou a inveja de Jéssica e Lauren.

Já Edward se limitava a conversar com Isabella nas aulas de biologia avançada, tirando isso a tratava com indiferença e aquilo a irritava profundamente, não tinha dúvidas de que aquele vampiro precisava de terapia, urgentemente.

A amizade súbita entre Alice e Isabella, também não agradara nada a Rosálie e principalmente a Edward que tentava a todo custo manter-se longe da jovem, estava confuso e assustado com relação às reações que ela lhe causava.

- Se eu fosse você, matava a aula de biologia hoje? – Alice comentou como quem não quer nada durante o almoço, a pequena vampira estava pouco ligando para a cara feia do irmão, estava feliz por ter finalmente encontrado uma amiga.

-Pode-se saber o por quê? – Edward perguntou atravessado, Alice não lhe respondeu, abriu sua mente mostrando-lhe a visão que teve um pouco mais cedo. Nela o professor Molina faria teste de sangue, para que os alunos descobrissem seu tipo sanguíneo. – Entendo, vou esperá-los no carro. – os quatro somente assentiram.

Isabella estranhou o fato de Edward não estar em seu lugar, sempre quando chegava, ele já estava lá, aguardou esperançosa, mas Edward simplesmente não veio. O professor distribuiu uma bandeja com luva, seringa e agulhas, o que fez a jovem engolir seco.

- Hoje iremos aprender como fazer o teste sanguíneo e... – a jovem não conseguia mais ouvir uma palavra, sentiu todo seu sangue gelar, se tinha uma coisa que a apavorava eram agulhas. E o pior não era nenhum pouco tolerante a sangue, a deixava extremamente enjoada.

- Algum problema? – Mike perguntou ao vê-la perder a cor nos lábios, tinha a testa cheia de gotículas de suor.

-Não me sinto muito bem. – murmurou sentindo sua vista meio turva.

- Professor? Acho que a Swan não está nada bem. – Mike disse preocupado com a jovem.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou diante de Isabella.

- Tenho medo de agulhas... E... Não sou muito tolerante a sangue. – disse respirando com dificuldade.

- Leve-a a enfermaria, Newton. – o jovem assentiu passando o braço pela cintura de Isabella a ajudando a caminhar com muita dificuldade a levou pelo estacionamento. Edward estava em seu carro ouvindo musica quando um pensamento lhe chamou a atenção.

"_**Nem acredito que estou a tocando! Ela é tão linda e tão cheirosa, sem contar no quanto é gostosa!" **_- aquele pensamento o tirou do sério, saiu do carro disparando para o local onde Mike tentava levar uma Bella praticamente desacordada para a enfermaria.

- O que aconteceu? – Edward exigiu bloqueando o caminho de Mike.

- Ela passou mal na aula e o professor pediu para trazê-la a enfermaria.

- Está machucada? Você está bem Isabella? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

- Eu... Só... – a jovem mal conseguia falar, estava suando frio e mal conseguia ficar em pé, Edward afastou Mike dela, a pegando nos braços como se a mesma não pesasse nada, e realmente para ele não pesava.

- Hey, o professor...

- Eu a levo, volte para aula! – disse ao dar as costas para Mike, que o seguiu.

- Mas o professor disse para eu levá-la, qual é a sua Cullen? – o desafiou.

- Sai da minha frente, você mal conseguia carregá-la, provavelmente a arrastou o caminho todo, sem contar que Isabella parece ser intolerante a sangue, e você está sangrando, agora saia da minha frente Newton. - seu tom sombrio fez com que Mike desse um passo para o lado lhe dando passagem se ao menos contestar.

Edward entrou na enfermaria com tudo, assustando a velha enfermeira, passou pelas portas colocando Isabella sobre a maca.

"_**Toda vez é a mesma coisa!"**_ – pensou a mulher. – "_**Estes benditos testes sanguíneos, hoje o dia promete!". **_

- O que houve meu bem? – perguntou a jovem enquanto a examinava superficialmente.

- Não foi nada, já estou me sentindo bem melhor, obrigada! - disse sentando-se na maca, tentando não demonstrar fraqueza, ainda mais diante de Edward.

- Olha só pra você, branca como um papel, deite-se ai que eu já volto.

- Não precisa se fazer de forte, é normal ter medo de algo! – Edward disse aproximando-se.

- Obrigada por afastá-lo de mim, aquele cheiro de sangue estava me matando!

- O cheiro do sangue? – perguntou confuso. _**"Definitivamente essa garota é maluca"**_- pensou ao encarar a garota.

- Sim, somente o cheiro de sangue me embrulha o estômago, sem contar que não sou muito tolerante a agulhas. – Edward prendeu o riso.

- Sério? – disparou incrédulo, sem duvida jamais havia encontrado alguém tão estranho, tirando Alice e Emmett é claro.

- Vá em frente, ria de mim! – vontade não lhe faltara, mas os pensamentos de Newton e Stevens lhe chamara a atenção, houve uma movimentação e Mike entrou com outro aluno, no mesmo estado que Isabella, ambos com os dedos sangrando. Rapidamente Edward prendeu a respiração, não que o sangue de Mike Newton ou de Robert Stevens lhe fosse atraente de alguma forma.

- Coloque-o aqui, eu já me sinto bem melhor! – Bella disse correndo para a ante sala, agarrou a mão de Edward que sentiu o formigamento onde as mãos se tocavam, ela era tão quente, tão macia, estava tão imerso na sensação que o tomava naquele momento que se deixou ser puxado para fora dali. – Venha, não é uma boa ideia você ficar ali com aqueles dois sangrando. – Edward estancou estranhando diante de seu comentário.

- O que?


	5. CAPITULO 3

**Para vcs que curtem esta história aqui está mais um capitulo! **

**Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**Capitulo III**

Isabella chutou-se mentalmente por não ter pensado antes de falar, mordeu os lábios com força desta vez pensando em um modo de contornar a situação. _**"Pensa Isabella, pensa! Argh, como você é burra! Porque diabos não pensa antes de falar, onde está seu filtro?"**_** – **ralhava consigo mesma, mentalmente.

- Hmm... Você não estava na aula certo? Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo que eu não deveria estar, intolerância a agulhas ou a sangue. – disse dando de ombros. Edward mantinha a respiração presa por precaução. Encarou aqueles olhos castanhos por alguns instantes, sabia que de certo modo Isabella estava mentindo, mas lhe era bem conveniente àquela resposta.

- É verdade! Alice me avisou, por isso matei as duas últimas aulas, estava no carro ouvindo música quando vi Mike te arrastando e...

- Porque não me avisou também?

- Talvez porque ela não saiba? – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Você disse a ela?

- Sabe... – Isabella se aproximou dele se erguendo um pouco na ponta dos pés. – Não é o tipo de coisa que você sai falando por ai, as pessoas já me acha estranha demais, não quero dar motivos para que tenham certeza! – a aproximação da jovem o deixou estático, sua doce voz sussurrada em seu ouvido lhe trouxe de volta aquela sensação de estar vivo. Era como se seu coração batesse acelerado em seu peito, lhe causando sensações até então desconhecidas.

"_**O que esse cara tá fazendo tão perto dela?" – **_Newton pensou ao vê-lo tão próximo, de certa forma lhe agradou o fato do outro não ter gostado.

- Como você está? – perguntou indo para perto de Bella.

- Estou bem melhor, mas fique onde está. – o garoto estancou onde estava, tinha o olhar confuso e a mente cheia de raiva, toda dirigida a Edward, é claro. – Você ainda está sangrando!

- Desculpe, mas é só uma gotinha Bella e...

- Vejo que está bem melhor minha jovem. – a enfermeira o interrompeu ao sair pela porta.

- Sim, estou bem melhor, será que eu poderia ir pra casa?

- Seria o certo voltar apara a sala de aula, mas no seu caso, sem chances... – disse a enfermeira indo para trás do balcão. – Terei que avisar seu pai.

-Não precisa! Pra que preocupar o velho Charlie com uma coisa tão boba, se me liberar posso perfeitamente ir pra casa. – disparou nervosa e aquilo não passou despercebido por Edward.

- Senhora Smith? – Edward usou de todo seu poder de persuasão para convencê-la de que ele poderia perfeitamente levar Isabella em segurança para casa, tanto a jovem, quanto Mike, viram boquiabertos a senhora libera-la sem ao menos contestar.

- É muito educado de sua parte ajudar a uma amiga... – Isabella viu incrédula a mulher rechonchuda soltar um suspiro. – Quem dera tivéssemos mais jovens com seu cavalheirismo e a sua educação... – a jovem estava literalmente de boca aberta, a qual educação ela se referia? Perguntava-se ainda perplexa. - Vou confiar em você meu jovem, leve-a diretamente para a casa.

- Perfeitamente senhora Smith! – respondeu todo cortês.

- Mas e quanto a mim? – Mike perguntou irritado.

- Volte para a sala de aula! – exigiu séria.

"_**Merda! Porque ele tinha que aparecer agora? Essa era a minha chance de me aproximar mais dela! Droga! Cara intrometido!" **_– pensou frustrado enquanto caminha em direção a porta.

- E quanto a senhorita, descanse. – a enfermeira usou um tom sério com ela, totalmente diferente do que usara com Edward.

-Sim senhora! - respondeu indo em direção a saída, sendo seguida por Edward, é claro, fez seu caminho em direção a sua caminhonete, mas ele a deteve, segurando-a pelo casaco.

- Aonde pensa que vai?

- Para minha casa, por quê? – a confusão estava clara naqueles olhos castanhos, suas expressões eram tão fáceis de ler, Edward pensou preso por um instante naquele par de olhos brilhantes.

- Prometi à senhora Smith que a levaria em casa. - Isabella soltou um bufo irritado.

- Não há necessidade, certo? Estou bem melhor, obrigada por me ajudar! Foi muito gentil de sua parte.

- Você é amiga da minha irmã e Alice me mataria se algo lhe acontecesse. – de certa forma aquele comentário a incomodou, ela não entendia o porquê, mas incomodou e muito. Então era isso? Ele fez aquilo tudo só porque é amiga de Alice?

- Não se preocupe, posso perfeitamente me virar sozinha, deixa que com Alice eu me entendo! – cuspiu entre os dentes, visivelmente irritada.

- Não importa! – seu tom foi sério. – Dei minha palavra, agora vamos, meu carro está logo ali.

- Já disse que não há necessidade, posso perfeitamente dirigir, agradeço pela atenção, mas...

- Isso não está em discussão Isabella! Agora será que podemos ir? – a jovem estreitou os olhos lhe lançando um olhar fulminante, soltou um bufo irritado e saiu pisando duro em direção ao Volvo prata. Edward sorriu vitorioso, o que a irritou ainda mais.

- Se não tirar esse sorrisinho irritante da cara eu...

- Você o que Isabella? – perguntou de forma sussurrada próximo ao ouvido da jovem, que estancou sentindo um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, os pelos de sua nuca eriçaram-se. Edward não perdeu nenhum detalhe, pode ouvir seu coração dar um sobressalto e bater completamente descompassado, passou por ela para lhe abrir a porta do carro.

- Estou dizendo que posso perfeitamente dirigir, estou bem melhor, acredite. Sei que deu sua palavra a senhor Smith, se este for o caso, pode me acompanhar até em casa, como explicarei para o chefe Swan a ausência dela? – Edward ponderou suas palavras, ficar em um carro fechado com ela não seria mesmo uma boa ideia, seu cheiro não estava tão forte agora, mas ainda lhe era atraente demais e sentia sua garganta pegar fogo.

-Acho que tem razão. – concordou vendo um sorriso vitorioso se formar naqueles lindos lábios rosados. – Tire esse sorrisinho da cara, ou senão...

- Senão o que? – o desafiou.

Os olhos de Edward estavam fixos nos lábios da jovem, uma vontade avassaladora de beijá-la havia tomado conta de todo seu ser e o vampiro se perguntava de onde vinha aquilo? Isabella era uma humana e jamais se sentiu assim como relação a uma humana, nem mesmo com relação a uma de sua própria espécie. Tudo bem que se deixou levar por Tanya e suas ideias malucas, mas jamais sentira vontade, ou desejo de beijá-la.

- O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

- O que? Assim como? – perguntou completamente distraído.

- Assim desse jeito... – Isabella parecia tentar encontrar a palavra certa. – Ah, quer saber, deixa pra lá! Você me segue? – Edward somente assentiu, sentiu uma curiosidade mórbida tomar conta de si. De repente se viu querendo descobrir onde ela morava, não que fosse difícil para ele saber algo assim, mas a oportunidade estava ali e ele não hesitou em aproveitá-la.

Durante o trajeto do colégio a sua casa, Isabella se perguntava por que se sentia tão estranha perto dele? Por que aquele vampiro mexia tanto com ela? Porque às vezes era tão gentil e cortês, no entanto em outras era grosso e mal educado? Porque às vezes simplesmente a ignora para em outra lhe oferecer carona?

- Argh! Definitivamente aquele cara tem problemas sérios!- disse sacudindo a cabeça. De seu carro Edward pode ouvi-la, definitivamente achava a humana completamente maluca, e não entendia o porquê mexia tanto com ele? Sempre fora dedicado aos estudos, apreciava a beleza feminina, Tanya era linda, sem contar que eram amigos, se conheciam há décadas e, no entanto, não deu certo entre eles.

Perguntava-se por que aquela humana estranha lhe ocupava tanto a mente? Porque se sentia tão estranho perto dela? Sentia uma necessidade incontrolável de protegê-la, aquela humana, aquela garota, aquela criança mexia com todo seu ser e aquilo o assustava.

Assim que entrou na rua sem saída que dava para a vasta floresta, Isabella entrou na garagem da última casa, era modesta, teria no mínimo o que dois quartos? Edward deduziu pelo tamanho. Viu Isabella saltar da caminhonete batendo a porta em seguida, uma nuvem quase imperceptível de ferrugem se fez quando a porta bateu.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar, como pode ver, estou perfeitamente bem. – disse jogando a mochila em seu ombro.

- Não foi nada, como já disse, você é amiga de Alice e...

- É eu sei, você disse! – Edward sentiu o tom de desagrado em sua voz.

- Tenho que ir, logo a aula termina, tchau Bella!

- Tchau Edward!

No dia seguinte assim que chegou Alice a abordou antes de chegar mesmo que Isabella chegasse ao prédio.

- Desculpe, eu não sabia, deveria ter avisado você também! – disparou quase esmagando Bella em um abraço, a jovem sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Tudo bem, não foi nada grave, só um mal estar, além do mais o seu irmão...

- Eu soube.

- Soube? – Isabella perguntou franzindo o cenho. _**"Como ela soube? Provavelmente Edward contou sua idiota!"**_ dizia a sim mesma mentalmente.

- Meu irmão comentou que as acompanhou até em casa, Ed ficou preocupado com você.

"_**Estranho, já que ele nem sequer me cumprimentou ainda!" **_**– **pensou a jovem ao olhar de relance para o vampiro recostado em seu carro.

- Até onde sei, seu irmão ficou preocupado com o que você faria se ele me deixasse ali! – disparou lembrando-se das palavras dele.

- Mas você está bem, certo?

- Estou Alice, estou muito bem, obrigada!

- O que acha de almoçar com a gente hoje? – Alice pode ouvir o rosnado de Rosálie, ao ouvi-la, assim como o olhar mortal que Edward lhe lançou, Emmett e Jasper estavam neutros.

- Não acredito que seja uma boa ideia, seus irmãos não parecem compartilhar da simpatia que tem por mim.

- Sabe que eu adoro você, não sabe? Você é minha amiga, a minha melhor amiga! – a jovem sorriu para a amiga entrelaçando suas mãos, sem se importar com a diferença de temperatura. Sentia um carinho especial por aquela vampira, foi algo mágico, assim que a conheceu soube que seriam amigas, muito mais até, ousaria dizer... Irmãs.

- E você a minha! – respondeu visivelmente emocionada, as duas novamente se abraçaram indo cada uma para o seu lado.

- Pode me dizer por que daquilo? Aquela demonstração publica de afeto? Enlouqueceu Alice? – Rosálie disparou enciumada, não que ela e Alice fossem as melhores amigas, mas a loira era bem possessiva.

- Não acho que compreenderia alguém egoísta como você conseguiria compreender! – a baixinha disparou ao passar pela irmã, indo para junto do marido.

- Porque tá insistindo nisso? – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Porque gosto dela, Bella é minha amiga, isso os agrade ou não! _**"E por mais que tente negar a si mesmo, sei que também gosta dela, muito mais do que consegue compreender não é?" **_

-Não torra a minha paciência! – novamente cuspiu entre dentes indo para sua aula.

Isabella havia acabado de entrar no refeitório quando Alice a abordou novamente. – Venha, vai se sentar conosco hoje. – a jovem mal conseguiu reagir, já que a amiga praticamente a arrastava para junto da mesa deles sob o olhar espantado de todos.

- Alice, não acho que seja uma boa ideia... – tentou argumentar estancando. – Não quero forçar as coisas e...

- Deixa de ser boba, é minha amiga e vou te apresentar oficialmente aos meus irmãos e ao meu namorado! – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos, se deixando levar, ambas pararam diante dos quatro.

- Esta é a minha amiga Isabella Swan...

- A gente a conhece Alice! – Emmett disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas não oficialmente, Bella, estes são meus irmãos Emmett e Edward, que você já conhece, certo?

- Olá Emmett!

- Então você é a tal amiga da tampinha ai? Legal te conhecer Isabella! – o moreno se levantou e deu alguns passos na direção da jovem, a envolvendo em um abraço esmagador. – Seja bem vinda Bellinha!

-O... Obri... Obrigada!

-Solte-a agora mesmo Emmett! – Edward cuspiu entre um rosnado em um tom inaudível para os humanos.

-Solte-a Emm, vai esmagá-la! – disse Alice desta vez.

- Ops! – ele a soltou cuidadosamente, sorriu ao ver a jovem puxar o ar com força. – Desculpe, às vezes não meço a minha força.

- Tudo bem... – Bella disse fazendo um gesto com a mão enquanto tentava encher seus pulmões de ar novamente. – Uau! Você é mesmo forte... – o vampiro abriu um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes, expondo seus belíssimos e perfeitos dentes afiados. – Deve malhar muito! – disse em um tom divertido. – Oi Edward! – o cumprimentou em seguida, ainda sorria lindamente, mas seu sorriso foi se desfazendo quando ele simplesmente lhe deu um breve aceno, desviando sua atenção.

Engoliu audivelmente o nó que se formara em sua garganta, cerrou as mãos em punho com vontade de mandar aquele vampiro bipolar pro inferno!

- Este é Jasper, meu namorado! – Alice apressou-se a dizer, tentando melhorar o clima.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Jasper. – Bella lhe estendeu a mão e com certa relutância o vampiro aceitou.

- E aquela ali e Rosálie, a namorada de Emmett!

-Prazer em conhecê-la oficialmente Rosálie. – Isabella a cumprimentou educadamente.

- Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo! – a loira disse atravessado, deixando um clima estranho no ar, Isabella a encarou por alguns segundos, sustentando o olhar mortal de Rosálie.

- Sente-se Bella, fique com aqui com a gente. – Alice voltou a pedir ignorando o clima que havia se instalado.

- Desculpe Alice, acho melhor deixarmos para outra oportunidade, ok? Foi um prazer conhecê-los, Emmett, Jasper... – a jovem acenou brevemente com a cabeça e ambos retribuíram. – A gente se vê Alice!

- Tchau amiga!

- Tchau!

- O que diabos deu em vocês? – a pequena cuspiu furiosa, podia esperar aquela reação de Rosálie, mas dele?

- O que deu em você Alice? – Edward revidou também furioso.

- Queria que minha amiga conhecesse vocês, oras! – disse dando de ombros. – Não precisava ser tão indiferente! _**"Você a magoou, satisfeito?"**_- completou mentalmente, perdendo o foco em seguida:

**Bella ia em direção à mesa de seus amigos, quando Lauren colocou o pé para que caísse... Isabella tropeça e cai derramando tudo, o refeitório todo ri dela o que a deixa arrasada. **

Edward compartilha de sua visão, mas não há nada que possam fazer para ajudar a jovem, viu Isabella tropeçar e cair derrubando a bandeja, a gargalhada de todos era ensurdecedora.

- Bella você está bem? – Angie correu em seu auxilio, Alice fez menção de ir, mas Jasper a impediu.

- Deixe-a, não pode protegê-la a todo o momento, Alie!

- Mas Jazz, ela precisa de mim.

- Weber está com ela agora, fique aqui. – a vampira assentiu somente, com os olhos fixos na amiga.

- Me dê um minuto Angie! - ouviu Bella pedir, a jovem tinha as mãos cerradas em punho, tentava se controlar, pois sua vontade era de... Não poderia se arriscar, seu pai era tudo que lhe restava.

Edward lançou um olhar lascivo em direção a Lauren que ria descontroladamente, achando graça em humilhar a novata, por puro despeito e inveja.

- Não olha por onde anda Swan? – Lauren provocou. – Pensando no príncipe encantado? – Isabella levantou engolindo a vontade de chorar, não daria este gostinho àquela víbora, muito menos aqueles idiotas que riam sem parar.

- Vou te dar um conselho Malory, não me provoque! – de repente o refeitório estava em completo silêncio. – Você não faz a ínfima ideia de com o que e com quem está se metendo, vou relevar desta vez, porque acredito que sua infantilidade seja resultado da necessidade ridícula de querer ser o que definitivamente não é! - recolheu as coisas e caminhou de cabeça erguida até a lixeira, saindo em seguida. Caminhou até a parte externa da lanchonete seguindo até estar bem afastada de tudo e todos, entre algumas árvores na entrada para a floresta.

-AAHHH! – gritou tamanha raiva que sentia, deixou-se cair de joelhos com o rosto entre as mãos. –Droga! Por quê? Por que as pessoas simplesmente me odeiam? – as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu belo rosto. – Porque vovó? Porque sou tão diferente?

- Bella? – a jovem sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Edward, levantou-se em um salto enxugando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

- O que faz aqui? Veio rir de mim também Cullen? – cuspiu irritada, estava na defensiva, afinal ele a havia ignorado há pouco. – O que houve não foi suficiente pra você?

- Calma, não precisa ficar assim, eu vim em paz, está bem? Fiquei preocupado com você... – deixou escapar, tentando se corrigir em seguida. - Quero dizer, Alice ficou preocupada e...

- Então porque ela mesma não veio? Não preciso da sua pena Cullen!

- Hey, tente se acalmar está bem?Lauren não passa de uma idiota, está com inveja e...

- Inveja? De mim?- disse descrente. - Tudo que eu quero é concluir o colégio em paz, pouco me importa esses garotos sem nada na cabeça! Por mim ela e Jéssica podem ficar com todos eles! Tenho coisas muito mais importantes com que me preocupar do que um bando de garotos com as mãos bobas e os hormônios em fúria! – disparou andando de um lado para outro, estava mesmo furiosa. – deduziu Edward.

-Acredito que sua amizade com Alice...

- O que tem Alice? Porque incomoda tanto o fato de sermos amigas? Eu realmente gosto da sua irmã, ela é muito especial pra mim assim como... – se calou de repente. "_**Você, seu idiota!" **_– concluiu mentalmente.

- Assim como?

- Ehhh... Angie? –os dois se encararam por alguns segundos.

- Como havia dito há pouco, inveja!A grande maioria delas faria de tudo para estar em seu lugar, acredite! – ele se aproximou ainda mais, Isabella encarou aqueles olhos cor de mel, tão lindos, tão penetrantes e envolventes. Edward ergueu a mão retirando uma mecha de cabelo que lhe cobria os olhos, prendendo-a atrás de sua orelha. – E mesmo sem intenção, você atrai uma boa parte da ala masculina e...

"_**De que me importa se você não está entre eles!"**_- retrucou mentalmente. - Vai tirar com a minha cara agora, Cullen? – Isabella tinha os olhos estreitos. – E porque está aqui afinal? Me ignorou por completo há poucos minutos, está lembrado?

- Desculpe-me por aquilo!

- Sabe, você definitivamente não é uma pessoa fácil de lidar... Tem certeza de que não é bipolar ou algo do tipo? – Edward riu com gosto, ele gargalhou mesmo.

- De onde você tira essas coisas, garota? – perguntou divertido. – Mas você até que tem razão, sou um tanto difícil de lidar, desculpe! – a jovem o encarava se perguntando se existia terapia para vampiros com transtorno bipolar?

- Eu... Eu não te entendo! Uma hora me odeia e...

- Eu não te odeio, nunca odiei! Só não sei se é certo...

- Você também é contra minha amizade com Alice? – Edward pode sentir a dor em sua voz.

- Por favor, não me entenda mal Isabella...

- Bella, o meu nome é Bella! Eu já entendi, não sou boa o bastante para ser amiga dela não é, eu sei... Mas gosto realmente dela e...

-Hey, não é nada disso, quer, por favor, se acalmar? – pediu a contendo, envolvendo a jovem em seus braços. – Porque está assim? – seu tom foi tão carinhoso, tão terno. Isabella passou seus braços ao seu redor, afundando o rosto em seu peito, deixando o vampiro sem ação.

De início ficou tenso com sua reação, mas aos poucos se permitiu retribuir ao abraço, aquele corpo macio e quente contra o seu fez o com que Edward estremecesse dos pés a cabeça, arriscou-se a respirar e nada, o cheiro de seu sangue havia desaparecido por completo.

- Me sinto tão sozinha... Sinto falta dela, porque ela me deixou aqui sozinha? – dizia entre o choro. – Edward não sabia o que fazer, como agir, jamais havia estado em uma situação como aquela. Podia sentir o coração de Bella disparado contra seu peito, sentiu-se estranho com todas as sensações que lhe tomavam naquele momento, a apertou ainda mais em seus braços e sentia no fundo do seu ser uma vontade incontrolável de prendê-la ali e jamais soltar.

- Shhh... Não chore Bella, por favor, não chore. – pediu afagando seus cabelos. – Quer sair daqui, ir para outro lugar?

- Poderia me levar à clareira?

-A clareira?

- Sim, por favor. – Isabella pediu com os olhos úmidos e o rosto molhado, vê-la tão frágil, tão sensível o desarmou por completo. Era impossível lhe negar algo naquele momento, se ela lhe pedisse o mundo, ele o daria sem pestanejar.

Edward a guiou em direção ao volvo prata, deu graças por não haver mais alunos circulando por ali, abriu a porta para que Isabella entrasse. Deu a volta assumindo seu lugar ao volante, uma vez dentro do carro, sua essência ficou ainda mais concentrada, ainda era tentador, mesmo não estando tão forte.

A sensação era de que estava só no carro, devido ao silêncio que foi quebrado pelo som de Debussy que começou a tocar, levou a mão ao rádio, mas Bella o deteve. – Deixe tocar, adoro essa musica.

- Conhece?- perguntou surpreso.

- Claire de Lune, minha avó sempre a tocava pra mim quando eu estava muito agitada, de certa forma ela me acalma. – disse fechando os olhos, apreciando a musica suave.

Edward a olhou com surpresa, aquela humana maluca o surpreendia cada vez mais e de certa forma o encantava, olhou para a mão onde havia acabado de tocar, ainda podia sentir o formigamento devido à diferença de temperatura. Ao olhar de volta para ela, a surpreendeu o olhando, havia tanta intensidade naqueles olhos castanhos, como se pudesse desvendar seus mistérios mais profundos apenas com um olhar.

- Obrigado! – Edward franziu o cenho confuso, somente ela... Somente Isabella conseguia surpreendê-lo, confundi-lo, distraí-lo completamente.

- Pelo que exatamente?

- Por se importar. – respondeu desviando o olhar.

- Parece surpresa com isso?

- Pra ser sincera sim, você era a última pessoa que eu imaginaria fazendo algo assim. – Isabella esboçou um sorriso, o qual Edward prontamente retribuiu, e a jovem poderia jurar que jamais vira algo tão perfeito! A jovem sentiu o carro parar, olhou para fora se deparando com a trilha que de certa forma, levava a clareira.

- Porque quis vir à clareira? – perguntou ao desligar o carro e destravar o cinto.

- Porque é um lugar muito especial pra mim. – respondeu com o pensamento distante.

- Por quê? – insistiu.

- Eu costumava vir com a minha avó, quando vínhamos a Forks, era o nosso lugar secreto, nosso pedaço de paraíso! - Edward novamente sorriu e a jovem se viu completamente deslumbrada com tamanha beleza.

- É uma longa caminhada até lá! – Edward disse ao sair do carro.

- Alguma coisa contra caminhar, Cullen? – o provocou, o vampiro tinha os olhos semicerrados quando a jovem passou por ele. - Porque é sempre tão sério? – perguntou alguns passos a frente, a visão do pequeno corpo diante de si lhe agradava e muito.

- Sou assim, o que posso fazer? – falou dando de ombros.

- Pois saiba que tem o sorriso mais lindo que já vi... – estancou ao se dar conta do que havia dito, corando violentamente, um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios do vampiro, A jovem limpou a garganta seguindo seu caminho. – Quero dizer... Você deveria sorrir mais vezes, é isso! Veja Alice, por exemplo, ela está sempre sorrindo e é tão simpática, sua irmã é um doce! – Edward revirou os olhos, perguntando-se onde foi parar a garota tímida?

- A tampinha é legal!

- Tampinha? Ela sabe que a chama assim? – disse tropeçando em uma raiz, Edward a segurou antes que caísse.

- Se falasse menos e prestasse mais atenção, não tropeçaria tanto. – resmungou irritadiço.

- Não posso evitar, minha avó dizia que sou curiosa por natureza e só me satisfaço depois de praticamente interrogar as pessoas, deve ser genético. – disse divertida. – Por causa do meu pai, Charlie Swan, o chefe de polícia.

- Você me pareceu tímida quando a conheci. – foi a vez da jovem semicerrar os olhos.

- E você me parecia um anjo, então, estamos quites! – novamente a jovem estancou com vontade de morder a língua. Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, se perguntando se a garota pensava antes de falar? - Minha avó dizia que eu tinha o dom da palavra. – Edward revirou os olhos novamente.

- Ta mais pra atormentar os ouvidos dos outros. – retrucou voltando sua atenção para o caminho, enquanto esfregava as têmporas.

- O que foi? Está com dor de cabeça? – Isabella perguntou estancado.

- Quase isso! – disse sentindo sua cabeça latejar, como quando descobriu seu dom, talvez fosse o esforço para tentar ler a mente dela.

- Venha sente-se aqui. – a jovem disse o pegando pela mão, guiando-o até um tronco caído.

- O que vai fazer? – perguntou sem entender qual a finalidade daquilo.

- Sente-se e fique quieto... – ordenou apontando o tronco. – Não se preocupe, não vou machucá-lo! – Edward sorriu com aquela, como se ela pudesse. – É somente um dom que tenho... Agora relaxe Edward... – a jovem disse com uma voz extremamente doce ao ouvido dele, infiltrando as mãos em seus cabelos, massageando seu couro cabeludo.

- Está melhorando? – voltou a sussurrar próximo ao seu ouvido, o deixando tenso, a dor de cabeça havia desaparecido, mas outra parte do corpo lhe incomodava agora. Estava excitado, tamanho prazer que sentira ao sue toque, a sua voz sussurrada ao ouvido... Sentiu seu membro enrijecer automaticamente lhe causando uma ereção incomoda.

- Acho melhor irmos, se continuarmos neste ritmo, ficaremos aqui o dia todo! – levantou-se sem ao menos agradecer, Bella o olhou confusa se perguntando o que teria feito de errado desta vez? Deu de ombros, estava começando a se acostumar com o fato dele ser tão instável! Já Edward estava perturbado com as sensações que a jovem lhe causara, concluiu que havia sido uma péssima ideia ter ido atrás dela.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	6. CAPITULO 4

**Mais um para deixá-las feliz! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

O restante do caminho, fizeram em completo silêncio, Edward havia tomado a dianteira e a jovem o observava atentamente. O modo como caminhava, suas passadas largas, ela praticamente corria para poder acompanhá-lo, se concentrando em não tropeçar e atrasá-los, tudo que não queria era irritá-lo novamente.

Edward possuía um rosto tão angelical, inumanamente lindo! Era sem sombras de duvidas o tipo do rosto pelo qual modelos dariam sua alma para ter, concluiu ainda o admirando a distância. Não entendia porque Edward insistia em manter aquela máscara séria, triste... Uma tristeza antiga, uma luta constante dentro de si próprio, deduziu.

Um lindo sorriso se fez em seus lábios à medida que se aproximavam da cortina de samambaias, Edward a ergueu lhe dando passagem.

- Obrigada! – Isabella agradeceu educadamente passando rente a ele, o embriagando com sua essência tão doce, tão atrativa. Não era somente seu sangue, o perfume que exalava daquela pele alva e macia o inebriava... Um que de frésia, lavanda e lilás.

À medida que a jovem adentrava a clareira, os poucos raios de sol iluminava seus cabelos os deixando na cor de mogno, Edward olhava fascinado para aquela imagem. Isabella lhe sorriu de onde estava e o vampiro sentiu como se seu coração tivesse voltado à vida.

- Ela é linda, não é? – Bella disse o despertando de seus devaneios.

-Muito! – respondeu sem saber ao certo se estava se referindo a clareira ou a imagem diante de si. – Como a encontrou? Ela é bem afastada e de difícil acesso. – perguntou se aproximando dela, estavam ambos no centro da clareira.

- Minha avó vinha para essas bandas colher ervas, e algumas plantas medicinais, eu sempre a acompanhei... – disse sentando-se e Edward a acompanhou, sentando-se de frente para ela. - Há alguns anos, me aventurei pela floresta e acabei encontrando este lugar. Fiquei completamente fascinada, nunca consegui entender o fascínio de minha avó pela floresta, a natureza em si, até conhecer este lugar! – os olhos castanhos de Bella estavam ainda mais brilhantes, expressavam exatamente o que se passava em seu coração, saudade e amor.

- Qual era a sua idade?

- Dez anos! – respondeu se deixando cair de costas, riu meneando a cabeça, perdida em suas recordações. – Me lembro de ter comparado este lugar com uma floresta encantada, como aquela dos filmes e contos de fada... Cheguei a imaginar um unicórnio bebendo no riacho... – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, encantado com a inocência infantil. – Está rindo de mim?

- Claro que não. – disse em um tom divertido, se deixando cair sobre a relva também.

- Vovó disse que era um lugar especial, assim como eu! – de repente a jovem ficou séria, soltou um longo suspiro completamente imersa em seus próprios pensamentos, o que para Edward foi torturante. Estava curioso sobre ela, queria saber mais, muito mais. – Ela me fez prometer que jamais diria a alguém sobre este lugar, você é o único... – a jovem virou-se olhando diretamente naqueles olhos quase dourados. – O único com quem compartilhei este pedaço de paraíso, depois de minha avó.

- Fala dela com tanto carinho, sua avó deveria ser alguém muito especial.

- Demais! Ela era única, agora só me resta Charlie e Jake!

- Jake? Quem é Jake?

- É o meu melhor amigo, o único antes de Alice! E você, já compartilhou deste paraíso com alguém?

-Apesar de nossa casa não ser tão distante daqui, sou o único que conhece este lugar, é o meu preferido, somente aqui me sinto realmente relaxado!

- Acredito que seja a energia que este lugar emana... – a jovem puxou o ar com força, o soltando em uma única lufada. - Tudo aqui está em harmonia, consegue sentir?

-Não! Você é bem estranha, sabia?

- Olha quem fala! Não sou eu que sofro de transtorno bipolar!

- De onde diabos tirou isso? Não sou bipolar!

- Ah, você é sim, e existe tratamento pra isso, sabia? – disse voltando a se sentar, olhou em volta novamente soltando um longo suspiro. – Quer fazer algo bem excitante? – o vampiro também se sentou franzindo o cenho em confusão.

- O que? – Isabella riu debochada se colocando de pé.

-É muito bom, vai se sentir bem melhor, posso garantir! – dizia enquanto retirava o casaco, e os tênis ao mesmo tempo.

- Do que está falando garota? O que esta fazendo? Não vai ficar nua de novo, vai? – perguntou se colocando de pé, aquilo definitivamente não seria nada bom... O que diabos havia dado nela? – se perguntava enquanto Isabella retirava sua blusinha ficando somente de jeans e sutiã.

- Ficou maluca? O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Vou nadar, e você estressadinho, deveria fazer o mesmo... – o provocou. – Quem sabe aprende a relaxar e apenas curtir! – disse se livrando de seu jeans, o vampiro estava literalmente boquiaberto diante de tal visão.

-Essa água esta gelada! Vai ficar doente... Quero dizer, vamos ficar doente! – se corrigiu sem deixar de admirar as belas curvas daquele corpo pequeno, porém perfeito! Tudo na medida exata sem exageros.

- Com medo Cullen? – Isabella o desafiou indo para perto do riacho. – Não se preocupe, nãovou mordê-lo! – disse rindo de seu trocadilho, ele lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, mas a jovem simplesmente o ignorou, lhe dando as costas. Edward arfou ao ver aquela bunda perfeita, sem contar naquelas coxas bem torneadas, os pés tão delicados, por mais que tentasse, era impossível ignorar tamanha beleza. Lembrou-se do dia em que a viu nua em pelo e estava difícil se decidir como ficava mais linda. Sua calcinha e sutiã formavam um conjunto, era em um tom de azul que se destacava naquela pele clarinha.

- Venha Edward, relaxe um pouco, vamos apenas curtir este paraíso! – disse antes de se lançar nas águas límpidas do riacho.

O vampiro soltou um suspiro rendido livrando-se de suas roupas facilmente, sob o olhar atento de Bella. Os olhos da jovem passaram pelo peito largo, bem desenvolvido, o abdômen definido e aquela trilha de pelos que sem sombra de duvidas levava a perdição. Suas pernas longas e definidas, assim como seus braços, nada exagerado a não ser o volume naquela boxer. Perfeição, não havia outra palavra para defini-lo, concluiu soltando um longo suspiro, mordendo os lábios em seguida, ao vê-lo se aproximar.

Edward mergulhou fundo, pra ele fôlego não era problema, imergiu diante de Bella a pegando de surpresa.

- Satisfeita! – disse divertido, estavam muito próximos e seu hálito a deixou tonta, era tão doce, tão envolvente quanto seu cheiro... Algo que Isabella jamais sentira igual, nada poderia ser comparado aquilo. Sem contar que um sorriso torto brincava em seus lábios tão cheios e aparentemente macios, tentadores. Por um momento Isabella se perdeu na intensidade daquele olhar penetrante, aqueles olhos de uma cor tão incomum, aqueles cílios escuros, tão grossos e longos... Edward olhou por debaixo deles e a jovem esqueceu como respirar. – Bella? – o vampiro a chamou franzindo o cenho, sem se dar conta do quanto a deslumbrava.

-Heim? O que? – Edward a olhou como se a mesma fosse maluca.

- Perguntei se está satisfeita?

-Ainda não! – disse sorrindo maliciosamente, o empurrando para baixo, só não esperava que ele a levasse junto.

Durante um tempo ambos esqueceram-se de tudo, brincando como duas crianças, há um século praticamente que Edward não permitir-se relaxar daquela forma, sentiu-se simplesmente feliz. Mas sua felicidade desapareceu no momento em que viu os lábios arroxeados de Isabella.

- Acho que exageramos, olha pra você, está tremendo e sua boca está roxa, vamos sair.

- Mas já?

- Está ficando tarde e ainda temos o caminho de volta! – a lembrou, a jovem somente assentiu, Edward saiu lhe estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a sair, Bella mal conseguia desviar o olhar daquele corpo, e Edward não estava muito diferente dela. Ele virou-se para que a jovem retirasse as roupas intimas molhada e se vestisse, Isabella virou-se para que Edward fizesse o mesmo.

O caminho de volta foi em completo silêncio, ambos presos em seus próprios pensamentos, assim que chegou ao estacionamento do colégio o silêncio foi quebrado.

- Aqui estamos nós! – falou divertido.

- Obrigada Edward! – Bella agradeceu soltando seu cinto. – Obrigada de verdade!

- Pelo que exatamente? – perguntou com o olhar preso naquele par de olhos castanhos

- Por se importar. – respondeu estalando um beijo em seu rosto, saindo do carro em seguida deixando o vampiro sem ação, completamente desconcertado, se pudesse, com certeza Edward teria corado.

Viu a jovem entrar em sua caminhonete com um imenso sorriso nos lábios, os cabelos ainda úmidos como os dele... Isabella deu a partida e saiu o deixando ali, ainda imerso na sensação de seus lábios o tocando.

Nos dias subsequentes, Isabella notou certa mudança de Edward com relação a ela, e a jovem não fora a única a notar. Ele ainda implicava bastante com ela, divergiam em vários assuntos e tudo era motivo de discussão. Edward dizia que ela não passava de uma maluca tagarela e Isabella insistia que ele sofria de transtorno bipolar.

Com a convivência a jovem viu o quanto era difícil de lidar com o gênio forte dele, assim como seu humor instável. Em um momento estava sorrindo e menos de um segundo, voltava a ser aquele ser atormentado, como se carregasse o mundo nas costas. Às vezes o surpreendia olhando de modo assustador para alguns garotos, descobriu que Edward além de muito inteligente, era perspicaz e que estava o tempo todo atento a tudo em sua volta.

- Seus olhos estão negros, prefiro quando estão âmbar! – Isabella comentou do nada, estava ao seu lado, recostada em seu carro, aguardando os irmãos de Edward chegar.

- Às vezes isso acontece. – respondeu visivelmente incomodado e a jovem novamente sentiu vontade de arrancar a própria língua. Sabia o quanto Edward era escorregadio, naquele momento se deu conta de que por mais que tentasse, jamais se entenderiam. - Tenho que ir, tchau! – saiu apressado em direção ao prédio, deixando - a sozinha.

- Tchau! – respondeu alguns segundos depois, mas Edward já estava longe, soltou um suspiro resignado indo para sua caminhonete, depois falaria com Alice, achou melhor ir para casa.

Edward chutava-se mentalmente, enquanto caminha em direção ao prédio, havia se esquecido do fato que Bella era observadora, claro que notaria que seus olhos estavam negros, não caçava há dias. Ouviu quando o motor da caminhonete soou, voltou para o seu carro a tempo de ver Bella saindo do estacionamento.

- Onde está sua humana? –Rosálie o provocou ao se aproximar do carro.

- Não enche! – cuspiu entre os dentes, seu humor definitivamente não era dos melhores.

- Porque está assim? – Jasper peruntou assim que entrou no carro, sentiu o quanto o irmão estava irritado.

- Nada, preciso caçar. – respondeu atravessado. Seus irmãos estavam acostumados com seu comportamento arredio, sabiam que no fundo, Edward tinha um grande coração.

"_**Esse cara precisa é de uma mulher, anda muito estressadinho." **_– o pensamento de Emmett deixou Edward furioso.

- Vá à merda Emm. – os três o olharam de canto de olho, Alice o observava atentamente, sabia o quanto estava envolvido com Bella e o quanto aquilo o perturbava também. Viu o irmão sair cantando pneu, disparando assim que chegou à estrada.

De repente a vampira perdeu o foco, e Edward pode compartilhar de sua visão:

** Edward e Bella estavam na clareira, sorriam um para o outro, tocando-se com muita intimidade, de repente beijavam-se ardentemente, deslizou seus lábios pela pele de Bella, e não resistiu cravando suas presas na jugular da jovem a sugando até a última gota... Quando cai em si, tinha a garota morta em seus braços.**.

O carro freou bruscamente, Edward olhou aterrorizado para Alice, viu na mente da irmã seus planos de levar Bella para conhecer Carlisle e Esme.

-Enlouqueceu Alice? – cuspiu furioso deixando o restante confuso.

-Qual o problema, ela é minha amiga, pensei que fosse sua também?- disparou o encarando.

-Isso não vai acontecer! – soltou entre um rugido.

- Vai acontecer você goste ou não Edward! Não precisa ter medo, sei que não fará mal a ela, gosta demais dela para que isso aconteça. – afirmou com convicção, novamente perdeu o foco, desta vez viu Edward partindo, estava decidido.

"_**Quando você vai voltar?"-**_ perguntou triste pela teimosia do irmão, que não conseguia aceitar o fato de que havia se apaixonado completamente por Bella.

-Não sei volto! – respondeu deixando a todos ainda mais confusos, Alice pode ver a incerteza nas palavras do irmão.

- Eu não leio mentes... – disparou Rosálie. - Alguém pode explicar o que esta acontecendo?- exigiu encarando os dois.

"_**Eu explico a eles, agora vá, mas lembre-se Edward, não pode fugir do seu destino e acredite em mim irmão, Bella é perfeita pra você!" - **_a pequena vampira disse em pensamento.

-Para com isso Alice!Por favor! -

"_**Tudo bem, eu te amo meu irmão e sentirei sua falta"**_ – Edward assentiu e Alice pediu para que todos saíssem, aceitaram mesmo confusos, vendo seu irmão desaparecer com o carro, indo para o norte. Alice sabia que Edward estava indo para Denali.

Enquanto voava pelas estradas a imagem de Isabella inerte em seus braços o assombrava, jamais se perdoaria se aquilo acontecesse, nem que para isso tivesse que se manter longe dela. Precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar, estava confuso, com tudo que estava acontecendo, se deixou envolver demais pela humana, de voz doce e olhar envolvente.

Não entendia porque Alice teimava em manter uma amizade com Isabella, sabendo dos perigos que a jovem corria ao se envolver com seu mundo. O melhor para a jovem seria ficar em seu mundo, longe de Alice, sua família e principalmente dele.

Foi recepcionado pelos Denali assim que chegara a mansão encoberta pela imensidão branca, a casa dos Denali ficava próxima do parque Denali, uma vasta área de floresta rica em fauna e flora. Edward precisava da paz daquele lugar, do isolamento precisava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem outra vez.

- Que surpresa boa tê-lo por aqui Edward, como vai Carlisle e os outros? – Eleazar disse ao cumprimentá-lo.

- Estão bem Eleazar, será que posso ficar um tempo por aqui? Preciso esfriar a cabeça!

- Veio ao lugar certo então! – brincou Carmem, esposa de Eleazar.

- Sabe que sempre será bem vindo aqui Ed! – Tanya deu alguns passos em sua direção. - O que o trás aqui querido! – Edward pode ver o quanto a vampira estava feliz em revê-lo, sabia que Tanya nutria certo fascínio por ele, desde que o vampiro cedera as suas investidas e seus encantos, pois mesmo inexperiente o vampiro se mostrara um amante inesquecível. Por um tempo Edward se deixou levar por seus instintos e desejos mais primitivos, mas não era aquele tipo de relacionamento que queria pra si, desejava com todo o seu ser o que seu pai havia encontrado, assim como seus irmãos.

Mas não se achava digno de tal benção, e sexo vazio, definitivamente não era o que queria pra si, não que não fosse bom, Tanya era linda e o sexo era excelente, mas Edward preferiu dedicar-se aos estudos e enterrar o que houve em seu passado.

-Só vim passar um tempo por aqui, esfriar a cabeça. – respondeu sério, não queria que Tanya pensasse que estava ali por ela, mas era tarde demais, chutou-se mentalmente por não ter escolhido outro lugar.

- Problemas? – perguntou curiosa.

- Nada de grave, só precisava me afastar um pouco, só isso!

Depois de passar um tempo com Eleazar, Carmem e as garotas, Edward foi dar uma volta pela floresta, realmente precisava ficar só, sem pensamentos alheios. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia tirar Isabella de sua mente, aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, tão doces e envolventes, aquela boca tentadora, seu cheiro... O inebriante cheiro do seu sangue... As conversas, os momentos que compartilharam na clareira o modo como ela o fazia rir, sem contar as sensações que lhe causava.

"_**Atrapalho?" **_– Tanya disse em pensamento ao se aproximar.

- Não, só estava pensando. – disse dando de ombros.

- Será que posso saber o que prende tanto seus pensamentos? Somos amigos, certo?

-Sabe que sim, não é nada em particular, são só pensamentos. – sua resposta foi muito evasiva, aguçando a curiosidade da vampira.

- Se quiser posso te ajudar a esquecer desses tais problemas, o que acha? – se ofereceu envolvendo o pescoço de Edward, mordia os lábios de forma sensual, mas completamente diferente do modo como Isabella o fazia, era tão natural na humana, tão tentador. Tanya era uma linda mulher, sedutora e envolvente, tinha um corpo lindo, perfeito, a perfeição típica de sua raça. Sabia como deixar um homem completamente louco de desejo, mas definitivamente não era aquilo que Edward queria.

- Já tivemos essa conversa Tanya, achei que seriamos somente amigos, está lembrada? – disse esquivando-se dela. – Além do mais, preciso espairecer... Esvaziar minha mente! – dizia andando de um lado para outro, como um animal acuado. _**"Preciso esquecê-la!" **_– concluiu mentalmente.

- Me deixe ajudá-lo. – insistiu voltando a abraçá-lo, desta vez colou seu corpo ao dele, insinuando-se. – Vou fazê-lo esquecer de tudo, prometo! – sussurrou contra os lábios de Edward o beijando em seguida, o vampiro se rendeu a apertando contra si, aprofundando o beijo, em sua mente a bela morena de olhos cor de chocolate e cabelos cor de mogno.

Era em Bella que Edward pensava enquanto devorava os lábios de Tanya, novamente se deixou levar na vã tentativa de apagar a lembrança da jovem... Mas não teve êxito, era seu nome que chamara enquanto investia contra Tanya, uma e outra vez.

A vampira parecia não se importar com o fato de Edward chamar por outro nome enquanto estava em seus braços, ela o tinha mais uma vez e isso lhe bastava! Já Edward sentiu-se péssimo, quando deu por si do que havia feito, lamentou ter tomado a decisão de ir para Denali.

- Desculpe Tanya, eu não deveria...

- Não se desculpe, foi maravilhoso!

- Tanya!

- Eu realmente não me importo Edward! – pela sua mente Edward viu que era sincera. – Gosto de ter sexo com você é tão perfeito!

- Não acha que já está sendo constrangedor o suficiente?

- Deixa de ser bobo, somos amigos e sempre seremos, ok? Somos amigos com alguns benefícios, é só isso.

- Isso jamais voltará acontecer, lhe dou a minha palavra!

- Quem é ela?

- O que?

-Bella? Quem é Bella?

Rendido o vampiro contou a Tanya tudo sobre a humana amalucada que conhecera, e o modo como mexia com ele, as sensações que lhe causava e o modo como o deixava louco! Por um longo tempo falou e falou, a vampira o ouvia calada, nublou seus pensamentos para que o vampiro não notasse o quanto aquilo a havia afetado.

Finalmente acontecera, Edward havia se apaixonado e não era por ela e sim por uma humana esquisita segundo ele próprio. Nem ao menos se dera conta de que estava completamente apaixonado por ela, e isso era uma vantagem, certo?

-O que acha que devo fazer? – perguntou confuso.

- Acho que deve ficar por aqui, essa humana é encrenca Edward, sabe que não podemos nos envolver e...

- Você e sua irmã vivem se envolvendo com eles, qual seria o problema? – retrucou sendo fuzilado pela vampira.

- Fazemos sexo com eles e nada mais, é diferente! Se a deseja tanto assim, a leve pra cama e coloque um ponto final nisto.

- Tá parecendo o Emmett falando! – a vampira riu.

- O que pretende fazer? _**"Correr para os braços da humana?" **_– concluiu em pensamento, cheia de sarcasmo.

- Ainda não sei... - Edward lhe respondeu. -Sinceramente estou perdido sem saber que direção tomar! – Edward estava tão envolto em seus problemas que nem sequer notou quando Tanya se afastou. Ao notar a ausência da amiga, foi que se deu conta de que a havia magoado, não que fosse sua intenção, mas havia.

Evitou voltar a casa dos Denali, passou dias perambulando pela floresta, correu até as montanhas, e Isabella jamais deixara seus pensamentos.

Alice insistia em dizer que Bella era seu destino, mas ela era uma humana... E a visão, era impossível ignorar aquela visão! Analisou friamente todas suas reações a garota desde que a vira pela primeira vez na clareira...

- NÃO! – gritou socando uma árvore, a mesma tombou tamanha a força que usara. – Isso seria loucura, nãoposso estar apaixonado, não por ela, não por uma humana e o que é pior, uma humana maluca! Linda, mas completamente maluca! Correu em direção à mansão Denali, estava decidido, voltaria para Forks e mostraria a Alice que desta vez ela estava errada, e que jamais se envolveria com a humana, jamais!

**Enquanto isso em Forks... **

Bella andava triste e abatida, sentia-se culpada pelo afastamento de Edward, há dias que ele havia simplesmente sumido. Sabia que a culpa era dela, por não ter controlado sua língua, sua vontade era de arrancá-la fora. Edward havia sumido e mesmo o achando insuportável às vezes, gostava de sua companhia, de estar com ele, notou que Alice e os outros também não vieram às aulas. Sentia-se só sem sua amiga Alice e seu quase amigo, foi à clareira, e por mais que amasse aquele lugar, não era a mesma coisa sem Edward, a sensação de que faltava algo não lhe deixava um instante sequer.

- O que você tem Bella? Anda tão abatida. – Angie perguntou sentando-se ao seu lado, estava preocupada com a apatia da amiga.

- Nada não. – disse soltando um longo suspiro enquanto olhava em direção à mesa deles, que estava vazia de novo.

- Sente falta do Cullen, não é? – Isabella a olhou por alguns segundos, como se a mesma tivesse enlouquecido.

- Claro que não, pirou? – mentiu sem muito sucesso, pois sua amiga não engoliu.

- Bella! A quem quer enganar? Quando está com ele é como se radiasse luz própria, o modo como o olha... – Angie sorriu meneando a cabeça. – É obvio que está completamente apaixonada por ele. – a jovem sentiu seus olhos saltarem.

- O que? Definitivamente você enlouqueceu Angie! Eu gosto do Cullen como de uma dor de dente! – retrucou irritadiça fazendo sua amiga rir com gosto.

- A quem quer enganar... – disse entre risos. - A você mesma? – Angie insistiu séria desta vez. - Não consegue mais disfarçar Bella, fica o horário todo do almoço com os olhos grudados naquela mesa, assim como na vaga dele no estacionamento. – concluiu jogando o braço pelo ombro da amiga. – Está apaixonada por ele, e é natural, Edward é lindo, inteligente... E você é a única em todo o colégio que tem a atenção dele, além dos irmãos e professores. – ao se dar conta de que talvez sua amiga tivesse razão, Isabella comeou a hiperventilar.

"_**Não! Isso não pode ter acontecido... Não posso ter me apaixonado por ele, isso seria loucura!" –**_ tinha o olhar completamente perdido, Angie a olhava com preocupação. O sinal soou, mas Bella não estava com cabeça para a aula, foi pra casa, às coisas que Angie lhe disse ecoavam em sua mente durante todo o caminho.

Teria sido por isso que Edward se afastou? Será que estava tão óbvio? Se perguntava encarando-se no espelho de seu quarto.

Analisou toda aquela situação, as sensações que Edward lhe causava desde que o vira na clareira, o modo como a fascina e deslumbra, seu sorriso, seu cheiro, sua voz... Nunca havia se importado com essas coisas antes de conhecê-lo! Nunca havia se sentido atraída por alguém antes, achava Jake bonito, mas era só isso! Mas com Edward! Com ele era tudo tão diferente, tão intenso, era como se algo a puxasse cada vez mais pra perto dele, por mais que tentasse manter-se longe.

Queria tocá-lo a todo instante, conhecê-lo, saber tudo sobre ele, desvendá-lo por completo! Adorava sua voz suave como seda, que às vezes parecia mel liquido, mesmo que ele dissesse uma grosseria! Sim, aquele vampiro era grosso, metido e cheio de si! Se achava o dono da verdade e sempre parecia saber sobre tudo, mas ao mesmo tempo conseguia ser carinhoso, atencioso e as vezes até gentil... Um verdadeiro cavalheiro quando queria... Isabella olhou para o seu reflexo soltando um longo suspiro!

- Você está completamente, irrevogavelmente e perdidamente apaixonada por ele, parabéns Isabella, você merece um prêmio!

**Enquanto isso na mansão Cullen... **

Alice estava sentada com a cabeça no colo de Jasper em seu quarto, depois que Edward havia partido, sentia uma incomoda dor de cabeça. Seu irmão estava tão confuso que mudava de ideia constantemente, deixando seu futuro incerto, nublado e sem perspectiva.

Todos estavam preocupados com Edward, e a pequena vampira sentia-se culpada por não saber o que aconteceria, estava acostumada saber das coisas antes mesmo que acontecessem. Como se isso não bastasse, era criticada pela amizade com Isabella, segundo Rosálie a causadora de todos os problemas, se não fosse seu marido Jasper, a vampira já teria enlouquecido.

Mesmo não sendo a favor da amizade que a ligava à humana, a apoiava, Alice não havia mais falado com Bella e desde que Edward partiu, não iam ao colégio. A vampira sentia falta de sua amiga, sabia que a garota era especial de alguma forma, podia sentir em seus ossos! Assim como sabia o quanto estava apaixonada por seu irmão, assim como ele, os dois só não haviam se dado conta ainda. Talvez fosse pela teimosia de ambos, sabia o quanto seu irmão era arredio, mas Bella o enfrentava, sem demonstrar medo algum. Edward sabia ser assustador quando queria, mas sua amiga o encarava sem medo o deixando confuso, perdido!

-Porque está assim?- seu marido perguntou a tirando de seus devaneios.

-Assim como?- indagou inocentemente, claro que sabia do que ele estava falando, não é fácil ter um marido que pode sentir suas emoções.

-Não se faça de desentendida, porque o seu humor está tão alterado. –disse a segurando para ficar de frente para ele

-Por que Bella não pode ser minha amiga? Só porque é humana? - perguntou fazendo uma carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

-Porque é perigoso. – respondeu fazendo círculos em sua bochecha, Jazz já havia controlado suas emoções, a pequena cruzou os braços olhando pela janela.

- Ele a ama Jazz, sei que a ama, Edward só não sabe disso. – o marido meneou a cabeça sorrindo, se aproximando dela.

-Não fique assim, conversaremos com Carlisle e acharemos uma solução. - disse com a sua perfeita voz em seu ouvido, ela virou-se saltitante o beijando.

-Obrigado! - agradeceu descendo até a sala, precisava espairecer, faria modificações no closet de Rosálie. Já que era ela quem cuidava das roupas de todos, adoraria fazer o mesmo com Bella, um dia mudaria o estilo da amiga.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	7. CAPITULO 5

**Mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**não esqueçam de comentar, **

**beijos e até o próximo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

Algumas horas depois, todos estavam na sala da mansão Cullen.

-Onde será que o cabeçudo se enfiou desta vez? – Emmett perguntou a esmo, todos se entreolharam sem saber, de repente Alice perdeu o foco... Soltou um rosnado ao ver seu irmão e Tanya juntos.

- O que foi Alice? O que viu. – Carlisle perguntou preocupado com o filho.

- Ele está em Denali. – respondeu atravessado, praguejou mentalmente pelo fato do irmão ser teimoso e cabeça dura! Tentou ver Bella, mas era como se a jovem não existisse, nenhum rastro, nada, sentiu-se frustrada e todos notaram.

- O que foi Alie o que te aflige? – Jasper perguntou já ao seu lado.

-Bella... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

-O que tem ela? – perguntou Carlisle desta vez.

-Não consigo vê-la... Tem algo errado, é como se ela... – a vampira se encolheu nos braços do marido, soluçando, em um choro seco, sem lágrimas.

- Acha que a Bellinha pode estar...

- Acredito que se tivesse acontecido algo com a garota Swan, já teríamos notícias. – Carlisle concluiu.

-Está perdendo o jeito, vidente – Rosálie a provocou debochada.

-Cala a boca, sua arrogante. – Alice praticamente avançou nela, as duas se gostavam, mas nãohavia muito entrosamento entre ela e Rosálie. A vampira sentia falta de uma amizade sincera e verdadeira, como a que encontrou em Bella, antes que as duas abrissem a boca novamente Jasper agiu acalmando os ânimos.

Sábado passou terrivelmente lento para ela, não conseguia ter nenhuma visão de sua amiga e o futuro de seu irmão continuava incerto. Ligou para seu celular de Bella em busca de notícias, mas só caia na caixa postal, Jasper não saia de perto dela e sempre a acalmava, já que a falta de notícias a deixava desolada. No domingo cedo conseguiu ver Bella em casa e bem, também teve uma visão de Edward, o irmão havia tomado uma decisão, estava voltando, um enorme sorriso se fez em seus lábios.

-O Edward vai voltar! - anunciou saltitante pela sala, passou por Rosálie dando língua pra ela, arrancando muitas risadas de Emmett, Esme e Carlisle.

Assim que Edward parou o carro na garagem, um pensamento lhe invadiu a mente... _**"Eu disse que não adiantava fugir, ela está em você, como você está nela! Não se pode fugir de seu destino, teimoso!" **_– Alice lhe dizia em pensamento, fazendo o vampiro revirar os olhos.

- Vou mostrar que está completamente enganada, tampinha. – disse de propósito para irritá-la, estava com um excelente humor que no seu caso era raro!

"_**O que será que rolou em Denali, pra ele ta assim tão sorridente? Será que deu uns pegas em Tanya?" **_– Edward novamente revirou os olhos com o pensamento do irmão, apesar de estar parcialmente certo, não fora seu momento com Tanya que o deixara assim e sim a decisão que tomara.

"_**Somente ele pra se apaixonar por uma humana, sempre achei seu gosto duvidoso!" **_– o vampiro sorriu mediante a tal pensamento, definitivamente Rosálie ainda não o perdoara por tê-la rejeitado.

- Cara se você ta a fim da Bellinha, vai até lá e pega a gata de jeito! – Emmett disse jogando seu enorme braço sobre o ombro de Edward.

-Isso não vai acontecer Emm. -

"_**Não pode lutar contra seus sentimentos, Edward."**_ – Alice insistiu.

- Não vou me aproximar dela outra vez, e agradeceria se fizesse o mesmo!

- Bella é minha amiga, e não vou me afastar dela porque tem medo do que sente! É teimoso feito uma mula! Escute o que lhe digo... Esse seu plano não vai dar em nada, seu coração falará mais alto, quer apostar? – o desafiou.

- Há muito tempo que não tenho um coração Alice, deveria saber! – retrucou entre dentes.

- Já chega vocês dois! – exigiu Carlisle. – Seja bem vindo meu filho!

- Obrigado Carlisle! Topa ir caçar Emm? – perguntou ao irmão, a mente perturbada de Emmett o relaxava e o divertia.

- É pra já! – Emmett disparou animado, Alice revirou os olhos enquanto os dois disparavam porta a fora.

Na segunda, chegaram ao colégio e já havia alguns alunos espalhados pelo estacionamento, Rosálie e Emm estavam com a M3 dela, já Jasper e Alice, foram com Edward. Como sempre todos os olhares foram para o grupo que acabara de chegar. Os olhos do vampiro percorreram todo o estacionamento em busca da Chevy vermelha ano 53, sorriu meneando a cabeça ao se lembrar daquela velharia.

Viu Ângela Weber e seu namorado Ben Cheney, Jéssica e Lauren também já estavam por lá, assim como Newton e York.

Os dois casais estavam recostados no carro de Rosálie e Edward permaneceu recostado em seu carro, varrendo o estacionamento em busca dela, e nada, nem sinal de Isabella.

"_**O que ele tanto procura?"**_ – se perguntava Rosálie.

"_**Alice tem razão, está completamente apaixonado, jamais o vi assim, tão ansioso!"**_ – o pensamento de Jasper o deixou incomodado, sacudiu a cabeça tentando não pensar naquilo, só estava curioso, há tantos dias que não a via e... Sorriu ao ouvir ao longe o som estrondoso do velho motor, assim como o som que tocava no velho rádio.

Havia chovido a noite e o asfalto estava com uma fina camada de gelo, Bella dirigia devagar e concentrada, como o estacionamento estava quase cheio, parou do outro lado. Desceu com extremo cuidado, jogando sua mochila sobre o ombro, sorriu meneando a cabeça ao olhar para as correntes nas rodas. Seu pai havia acordado mais cedo e as colocado, para evitar acidentes, nem se deu conta de que era observado atentamente por cinco pares de olhos curiosos, dois em especial. Agarrou-se a lateral da caminhonete tentando não se estabacar no chão gelado.

- Não ouse cair Isabella, concentre-se, não pode pagar esse mico. – sibilava enquanto se concentrava em um passo de cada vez.

Do outro lado do estacionamento, Jasper e Emmett riam do jeito atrapalhado da garota, Edward tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, definitivamente Isabella era maluca! Conclui ara si mesmo. De repente Alice perdera o foco...

**Em sua mente Edward viu exatamente o momento em que uma Van desgovernada entra com tudo no estacionamento indo na direção de Bella a atingindo em cheio, a prensando entre os dois carros...**

A respiração de Edward ficou suspensa, olhou na direção da irmã que tinha uma expressão aterrorizada.

- NÃO! – Alice gritou se encolhendo no peito de Jasper, o som de uma freada ecoou nos ouvidos de Edward, a Van de Tyler Crowley entrou no estacionamento completamente desgovernada. Bella estava tão concentrada em não cair que não se dera conta de que seria atingida, sem pensar duas vezes Edward disparou em sua direção a envolvendo em seus braços se preparando para receber o impacto por ela. O movimento foi muito rápido e imperceptível pelos humanos, menos para a jovem Bella.

A jovem caminha distraída quando um arrepio lhe passou pela espinha, arrepiando os pelos de sua nuca, ouviu o som da freada e viu o carro vir em sua direção. Retirou o anel sentindo algo se chocar contra si, reconheceu de imediato aquele perfume envolvente e inebriante.

- Segure-se firme em mim. – pediu a Edward sibilando algo inteligível em uma língua muito, mas muito antiga, extinta há alguns séculos. Viu Isabella erguer a mão na direção da Van que parou com um solavanco, chocando-se com outro carro, a jovem recolocou o anel rapidamente e aquele movimento não passou despercebido por Edward.

- O que...

- É melhor você voltar. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo o vampiro estremecer dos pés a cabeça, ele ainda a tinha em seus braços.

- Por quê? – desafiou sem soltá-la.

- Como vai explicar o fato de ter atravessado o estacionamento em questão de milésimos de segundo? Além do mais, Tyler está ferido e sangrando... – Edward a olhava atônito, ainda tentando entender como ela havia feito aquilo, mas logo se recuperou mantendo sua máscara.

-Você está enganada... – afirmou com seus olhos cravados aos dela. – Eu estava ao seu lado, você não me viu porque estava focada em não cair, e o que tem demais Crowley estar sangrando? – Isabella estreitou o olhar erguendo o queixo, empinando o nariz, seu queixo tremeu levemente e Edward não deixou aquilo escapar.

-Sabe tanto quanto eu que isso é mentira! – afirmou sem desviar o olhar um momento sequer. – Agora vá, antes que as coisas fiquem piores do que... – a jovem sentiu uma vertigem e Edward a segurou firme, quando suas pernas fraquejaram.

- Sente-se bem? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado. – Bella?

- Eu... Depois conversamos ok?

- Esqueça isso, você está bem? – Isabella lhe sorriu perdendo os sentidos, Edward prendeu a respiração já que seu cheiro de repente invadiu suas narinas fazendo sua garganta queimar como nunca.

"_**O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ SEU IDIOTA?"**_ – Rosálie praticamente berrava em sua mente.

"_**Será que ela o viu? Seria impossível não ver, o que diabos deu nele? Agora a garota é uma ameaça a nós, a Alice!" **_– eram os pensamentos de Jasper, Edward mantinha Isabella desacordada em seus braços, havia muitos curiosos ao redor deles especulando o que teria acontecido. Varreu as mentes tentando ver se alguém tinha visto algo, mas tudo que viram foi a Van quase os acertando.

_- Jasper, olha pra mim..._ – ouviu Alice dizer, estava concentrado em Jasper que via Isabella como uma ameaça, assim como Rosálie e estava preparado para defendê-la de quem quer que fosse, até mesmo de sua família. – _Deixe Edward resolver isso, por favor! _

_- Mas ela o viu e se contar a alguém, sabe o que tem que ser feito Alice! – _dizia Rosálie, a conversa deles era inaudível para os humanos, mas Edward acompanhava tudo de onde estava.

- _Não se meta Rosálie! Por favor, Jazz, por mim, sabe o quanto Bella é importante pra mim, não sabe? Se ela viu algo, deixe que o próprio Edward se resolva, estou te pedindo Jazz_. – Edward sentiu-se aliviado, sabia que o irmão não faria nada para magoar Alice, então Bella estaria segura, pelo menos por enquanto. Precisava conter Rosálie que insistia que a jovem era uma ameaça ao segredo deles, a atenção de Edward foi desviada com a chegada dos paramédicos e da viatura de polícia.

- Ela foi atingida? – perguntou o paramédico, que o reconhecera como filho de Carlisle.

- Não, só desmaiou, acredito que tenha sido o susto, o carro não nos atingiu. – disse colocando Bella sobre a maca, a deixando sob os cuidados dos paramédicos.

- E você, está bem?

- Não se preocupe comigo, vou até meu pai agora mesmo! – o paramédico assentiu voltando sua atenção a jovem.

"_**Deus do céu, o que houve desta vez?"**_ – se perguntava o chefe de policia, pai de Isabella, Edward entrou na mente de Charlie Swan, mas era um tanto nublada, pode ver o quanto estava apavorado e preocupado com a filha, mas não demonstrava em momento algum. Foi obrigado a ir com os paramédicos, e assim que chegou ao hospital foi direto para a sala de Carlisle.

- Carlisle, precisamos conversar. – disse entrando mesmo sem bater, sabia que o pai estava sozinho, Carlisle o olhou surpreso, eram raras as vezes que Edward ia vê-lo no hospital e quando ia era em seu plantão, de madrugada!

"_**O que terá acontecido para ele vir aqui em pleno horário de aula?" –**_ se perguntava ao olhar para o filho.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Edward?

- Fiz algo impensado, agi por impulso e comprometi a todos nós. – Edward disparou em uma rajada rápida de palavras, andando de um lado para outro com as mãos nos cabelos, os deixando ainda mais rebeldes.

-Acalme-se e me conte o que está acontecendo! – Carlisle exigiu tentando entender o que se passava. – Como assim agiu por impulso? Ohhh... Não me diga que... A visão de Alice...

- Não! – negou com os olhos arregalados. – Mas envolve Bella!

- A garota Swan? O que tem ela?

- Quando Alice teve a visão... – novamente Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Fiquei desesperado, ela seria esmagada! Não poderia deixar que acontecesse... Compreende?

- Quem seria esmagada, do que está falando?

- Isabella! Estávamos no estacionamento, aguardando o inicio da aula quando ela chegou... Estava distraída, concentrada em não cair por causa do gelo fino e... – esfregou as mãos pelo rosto. – A Van entrou com tudo no estacionamento, estava sem controle e indo direto pra ela... – só a lembrança da visão de Alice o deixava aterrorizado. – Se eu deixasse acontecer, se não tivesse interferido, talvez Bella... Eu tive que fazer Carlisle, compreende?

- E o que exatamente você fez?

-Atravessei o estacionamento me colocando entre ela e o carro.

- Entendo, sabe se alguém o viu, se a garota Swan o viu? – Carlisle havia chegado ao ponto que Edward queria.

- Esse é o ponto Carlisle, não fui eu quem parou a Van e sim ela. – Carlisle o olhou chocado.

- Como?

- Me diz que isso é possível e que não estou enlouquecendo! – seu tom foi desesperado.

- Acalme-se Edward, como assim a garota parou a Van?- Edward puxou uma respiração profunda por algumas vezes antes de voltar a falar.

- Vi quando retirou o anel que usa e sibilou em uma língua já morta há séculos...

- Que língua?

- Celta! Ela usou um dialeto céltico!

- Tem certeza disto?

- Absoluta, pude sentir a energia vinda dela, a Van parou a centímetros de nós como se a obedecesse!

- Edward, isso é impossível filho. – estava difícil para Carlisle assimilar tudo aquilo.

- Eu sei! Mas também sei o que vi! Logo em seguida Bella perdeu os sentidos, parecia fraca, mal conseguia falar. Isabella me viu Carlisle... Viu quando me coloquei entre ela e a Van, pediu que a segurasse firme enquanto éramos envolvidos em um tipo de escudo, algo invisível para um humano, mas eu o vi.

-Ela o viu?

- Sim, de certa forma, Isabella me viu atravessar o estacionamento em questão de milésimos de segundo, também se mostrou preocupada com o fato do motorista estar sangrando.

- Acha que ela sabe?

- Eu neguei veementemente, insisti que estava enganada, que eu estava ao seu lado, ela ia dizer algo mais quando perdeu os sentidos.

- Vou vê-la, me espere aqui e tente se acalmar, por Deus!

- Tem mais!

- Mais?

- Rosálie a vê como uma ameaça a nós, assim como Jasper, Alice conseguiu controlá-lo, mas conhece o gênio de Rose, se ela tocarem Bella eu...

- Se acalme! Isso não vai acontecer, Isabella Swan está sob minha proteção, depois conversamos! – Edward assentiu mais tranquilo.

**Algumas horas depois... **

Isabella abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, olhou em volta estranhando o quarto, sentia-se fraca, havia usado muita energia para envolvê-los em um escudo, bloquear seu cheiro e parar a Van.

- Onde... Onde eu estou? – perguntou tentando se levantar, mas gemeu ao fazê-lo.

- Hey, vá com calma senhorita! – disse uma voz musical, a jovem sorriu ao ver a figura de Carlisle. – Como se sente?

- Você é o doutor Cullen, não é? O pai de Edward e Alice, certo? – disparou em um fôlego só.

- Sim, sou eu e vejo que conhece alguns dos meus filhos.

- Sim, todos, estudamos juntos, Alice é minha amiga e Edward... Onde ele está, o senhor sabe se está bem? Aconteceu algo com ele? – disparou visivelmente preocupada.

- Acalme-se, se responder as minhas perguntas, respondo as suas, ok? – a jovem corou violentamente chutando-se mentalmente, Carlisle ficou encantado com ela.

- Qual foi mesmo a pergunta? – ele riu meneando a cabeça, agora entendia o apego que Alice tinha pela jovem e todo aquele interesse de Edward.

- Como se sente?

- Bem melhor, um pouco zonza ainda, mas estou bem. – disse dando de ombros. – Pode me dizer o porquê disto? – Isabella apontava para o braço com a agulha, tinha o rosto virado na direção contrária, só de imaginar a agulha em sua carne, estremeceu.

- Isso é um soro pelo qual a medicamos, é o que vai ajudá-la ir pra casa mais cedo! – seu tom era descontraído, ele realmente havia simpatizado com a jovem. – Quanto a Edward, não se preocupe, ele está bem, está em minha sala.

- Como ela está doutor Cullen? – Charlie perguntou ao entrar no quarto, havia saído para tomar um café na lanchonete.

-Pai? O que faz aqui?

- Você quase foi esmagada por uma Van e ainda me pergunta o que eu faço aqui?

- Não seja exagerado, a Van nem chegou perto graças ao Edward?

- Edward? É o seu garoto? – Charlie perguntou voltando sua atenção para Carlisle que somente assentiu.

-É ele mesmo, saiba que Edward me tirou a tempo, eu estava digamos que distraída e... – Charlie jogou as mãos para o alto, revirando os olhos.

- Pra variar não é Bells? Em que mundo você vive criatura, já disse para olhar por onde anda, ainda me mata do coração um dia destes!

-Eu estou bem pai, foi só o susto, nada demais!

- Esteve desacordada por algumas horas, não me venha com este estou bem, ouviu!

- Ela está bem meu amigo... – Carlisle interveio. – Venha, vamos deixar Isabella repousar.

- Bella, doutor, o senhor pode me chamar de Bella! – o médico sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Claro, Bella, agora descanse! – disse levando Charlie consigo, a jovem soltou um longo suspiro olhando a sua volta, se perguntando por que não estava na enfermaria como de costume? O que diabos ela fazia em um quarto particular do hospital central de Forks? Gemeu se encolhendo ao olhar para o braço onde a agulha estava.

Pensou em Edward, tinha absoluta certeza de que ele vira o que fez, assim como ela viu o que ele havia feito. Perguntava-se o que estaria passando pela cabeça dele, provavelmente nunca mais iria querer se aproximar de alguém como ela, deduziu.

"_**Mas o que diabos ele fazia ali? Ele não havia sumido?"**_ – se perguntava quando ouviu a porta se abrir, mal pode crer ao vê-lo entrar, estava sério, com aquela máscara inexpressível em seu rosto.

- Olá? Como se sente? – perguntou se aproximando da cama, parando ao lado de Isabella, à medida que se aproximava dela o bip do monitor cardíaco acelerava fazendo com que a jovem corasse violentamente, Edward sorriu aquele sorriso torto que a deslumbrava completamente e o monitor disparou.

- Não tem como parar esse troço? – gemeu envergonhada, cobrindo o rosto som as mãos.

- É só se acalmar, respire fundo e concentre-se. – Edward disse sentando-se na beirada da cama, enquanto Isabella tentava fazer o que ele havia dito.

- Como entrou aqui, seu pai, acaba de colocar o meu pra fora? – disparou com a sobrancelha arqueada, Edward sorriu novamente fazendo o coração de Bella disparar outra vez, a jovem rosnou encarando a bendita máquina.

- Ser filho do chefe da emergência tem suas vantagens. – respondeu piscando de forma extremamente sexy o que fez o bip disparar novamente, Edward soltou uma gargalhada gostosa que preencheu o quarto, estava se divertindo com a situação e deixando Bella irritada.

- Que bom que divirto você. – disse fazendo bico, os olhos de Edward fixaram-se nele e a vontade de mordê-lo era quase incontrolável.

- Desculpe, não sabia que causava essa reação em você. – falou divertido, vendo Bella estreitar os olhos.

- Deixa de ser convencido! – a jovem revirou os olhos com vontade se arremessar o aparelho na cabeça dele, mas infelizmente aquilo só danificaria a máquina.

- Não sou convencido, o seu coração é que te entregou. – ele não pode conter o riso com a cara que Isabella fez.

- Meu coração é um idiota, assim como você! – retrucou irritada, o encarando e ambos ficaram sérios de repente. – O que fazia ali? Quero dizer, você desapareceu do nada ficou dias fora e eu pensei que...

- Tive alguns assuntos para resolver. – disse levando as mãos aos bolsos da calça, para evitar tocá-la.

- Seus irmãos também sumiram e...

- Fomos todos, é um assunto familiar e...

- Tudo bem! – a jovem disse dando de ombros. – Pensei que estivesse bravo comigo por...

- Porque estaria bravo com você, Isabella?

- Bella, o meu nome é Bella. – o corrigiu. – Porque fez aquilo? Porque se arriscou daquela forma? – desta vez Isabella tinha os olhos cravados aos dele. – Como atravessou o estacionamento tão rápido? - Edward sustentou seu olhar por alguns instantes, levantando-se em seguida, ficando de costas para ela, assumindo sua postura arrogante e fria. - Edward? – o chamou sentando-se na cama.

- Já disse que estava próximo a você, Bella! – ao se virar a jovem viu o quanto estava sério, seu maxilar estava travado e seus lábios tornaram-se uma fina linha, mas Isabella não se intimidou, ao contrário, aquela atitude a irritou profundamente.

- Não! – retrucou com raiva. – Você não estava! – se ele era teimoso, ela mostraria que também o era. – Vi você quando desci do carro, estava recostado no Volvo, do outro lado do estacionamento, porque Edward, porque está mentindo pra mim? – os olhos cor de âmbar estreitaram-se, mas a jovem continuou a encará-lo.

- Estou? – aquele ar arrogante e superior estava lá, assim como sua arrogância e de certa forma aquilo a magoou deixando-a furiosa!

- Você... – a voz de Bella falhou. – Você atravessou um estacionamento em milésimos de segundo, se não fosse por mim, teria parado aquele maldito carro!Iria receber todo o impacto Edward, não me tome por idiota! Não minta pra mim! – ele continuava a encará-la com a mesma expressão, viu os olhos castanhos ainda mais brilhantes, estavam marejados. – Porque se arriscou tanto? Porque tentou me salvar? - a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro.

- Sinceramente eu não sei Isabella. – sua voz saiu mais suave e Bella sentiu que estava sendo sincero.

- Bella... – voltou a corrigi-lo, mesmo que seu nome ficasse lindo saindo daqueles lábios, ela preferia que ele a chamasse de Bella. – o meu nome é Bella, e isso não ajuda muito, concorda?

- O que você quer que eu diga? - perguntou impaciente, seus lindo olhos cor de âmbar ardiam furiosos nos dela, Isabella sorriu ao constatar que ele ficava ainda mais lindo bravinho daquele jeito.

- A verdade... – disse com os olhos fixos aos dele, estavam a centímetros um do outro, ela pode sentir seu hálito frio e inebriante contra seu rosto. – Eu só quero a verdade, Edward!

- Não te devo explicação nenhuma, um obrigado só não basta?

- Não, não basta, mas obrigado mesmo assim! – replicou no mesmo tom impaciente que ele usara.

- Não há de quê – respondeu cordial, recebendo um olhar cortante da jovem.

- Sei perfeitamente que poderia ter arremessado aquele carro longe com uma das mãos, então não me venha com essa está bem? – cuspiu furiosa, ao se dar conta do que havia dito, sentiu vontade de morder a própria língua.

- Você acha que posso levantar um carro com uma das mãos? – perguntou descrente a irritando ainda mais.

"_**Mentiroso filho de uma..."**_ – pensava estreitando os olhos, sua vontade era de arremessá-lo longe, mas ainda sentia-se fraca.

- Sei que pode fazer isso e muito mais, Edward! – seu tom foi sério, estava farta de joguinhos. – Olhos que mudam de cor, pálido, inumanamente lindo... Super rápido e extremamente forte... Sei perfeitamente o que você é Edward Cullen! – disse pausadamente começou quase gritando e terminou praticamente sussurrando, Edward tinha os olhos estreitos, por alguns instantes ficou em completo silêncio, se perguntando como ela havia descoberto?

-E o que eu sou Isabella? – a jovem engoliu seco, seu tom foi frio, assim como era seu olhar. – Anda... Diga em alto e bom tom, o que eu sou Isabella? – voltou a exigir com seu rosto praticamente colado ao dela.

- Um vampiro. – a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro.

- E você poderia me dizer como, chegou a esta conclusão? – novamente a jovem sentiu seu hálito bater contra o seu rosto, inebriando-a completamente. – Respira Bella. – Isabella puxou o ar audivelmente corando em seguida.

- É uma longa história e um pouco complicada!

- Acredito que eu possa acompanhar! – seu tom continuava frio.

- Sei que pode.

- Então talvez saiba que sendo assim eu poderia te matar agora mesmo? – sua voz se tornou sombria, Edward deslizou os dedos pelo pescoço frágil da jovem até chegar a jugular, onde a veia pulsava, sentiu sua boca se encher de veneno. Viu a pele da jovem arrepiar-se ao seu toque, Bella sentia como se houvesse fogo sob a pele onde Edward fez a trilha chegando até sua veia. Isabella quis lhe responder, mas não encontrou sua voz, somente assentiu pendendo a cabeça para o lado. Sabia que ele podia facilmente sugá-la até a última gota, mas não se importava, porque era Edward ali, e de certa forma confiava nele.

- Se sabia o que eu era, por quê? Porque se aproximou de mim? - perguntou perdido naquele olhar intenso, foi tomado por um desejo quase incontrolável de tomar aqueles lábios em um beijo, ela estava tão entregue, tão vulnerável, tão próxima.

- Sinceramente eu não sei... – sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro. – O que sei é que se quisesse mesmo me matar, já o teria feito há algum tempo, oportunidade não faltou e motivo também, não é? – ambos sorriram. – Confio em você Edward.

- Não confie Bella!

- Eu confio Edward, confio em você, como confio em Alice!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	8. CAPITULO 6

**Aqui está mais um! **

**Divirtam-se! **

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

O olhar de Isabella se revezava entre os olhos cor de âmbar e aquela boca perfeita, se perguntava como seria beijá-lo, que gosto teria? Ainda podia sentir o cheiro inebriante do hálito gelado, sentiu seu estômago dar voltas deixando ansiosa e visivelmente nervosa.

- Como parou aquela Van? – a jovem engoliu seco. – O que houve naquele estacionamento Bella? – perguntou com os olhos cravados aos dela. – viu a jovem morder os lábios de forma tentadora, enquanto desviava o olhar, voltando a olhá-lo em seguida.

- É complicado!

- Já disse que posso acompanhar

- Sei que não vai... – sua voz falhou. – Vai se afastar...

- Exigi a verdade e, no entanto... Tente Bella!

- Na verdade eu ainda não sei ao certo... – Edward achou que ela estivesse enrolando. – Mas pode sentir a verdade em suas palavras e principalmente em seu olhar. – Eu nunca fui uma pessoa digamos que, normal! Sou diferente, minha avó costumava dizer que sou um ser especial. – o vampiro franziu o cenho lembrando-se das palavras de Alice. '_Bella é especial Edward, posso sentir. '_

- Diferente? Diferente como?

- Já chega Edward, ela precisa descansar. – Carlisle disse os interrompendo.

- Temos uma conversa pendente, eu ainda não acabei com você, Bella! – seu nome saiu sussurrado próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo com que o bip disparasse, Edward sorriu ao ver a jovem corar violentamente.

- Então isso significa que vamos conversar outra vez? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Nos veremos no colégio... – respondeu piscando para ela, o que fez novamente o bip disparar.

- Sai daqui! – ele soltou uma risada que soou como musica aos ouvidos dela, Isabella adorava sua risada, seu sorriso. Carlisle estava impressionado, em todos esses anos em que conhecia Edward, foram raros os momentos em que o viu rir daquela forma, tão descontraída e relaxada.

-A gente se vê, tchau Bella!

- Tchau Edward, tchau doutor Cullen.

- Até mais Bella! – disse com um aceno, fechando a porta assim que o filho passou. – Ela é uma garota adorável. – comentou ao lado do filho, enquanto caminhavam em direção a sua sala.

- Sim, ela é encantadora! E completamente maluca!- concluiu ainda tentando compreender o que Bella quis dizer com ser diferente.

Se sabia o que ele e sua família era, porque se aproximou? Onde estava seu bendito instinto de autopreservação? Estava ainda mais confuso, uma hora desejava beijá-la em outra tinha vontade de esganá-la, de torcer aquele lindo e tentador pescoço.

Quando compartilhou da visão de Alice, foi tomado de um desespero profundo, naquele exato momento se deu conta do quanto àquela humana significava pra ele... Não estava pronto para abrir mão dela, sentia uma necessidade incontrolável de protegê-la, de cuidar dela. Pela primeira vez admitiu que Alice poderia estar certa, definitivamente ele sentia algo por Isabella, mas o que? O que sentia por ela exatamente?

- Porque está tão quieto, tão pensativo?- a voz de Carlisle o despertou de seus devaneios, estavam a caminho da mansão, na realidade já se encontravam na estradinha de seixos.

- Rose está agitada, quer falar com você! – anunciou ao ouvir os pensamentos da irmã.

- Não se preocupe, Bella está sob minha proteção, eu já disse. Ninguém fará nada contra ela, Edward, fique tranquilo. – disse ao parar o carro na garagem.

- Carlisle! – Rosálie veio em sua direção assim que atravessaram a porta. – Precisamos tomar uma providência, este idiota nos expos, ele...

- Edward salvou uma vida! – Carlisle a cortou. – Foi isso que Bella disse com todas as letras, que ele estava próximo e que a tirou do caminho, salvando-a de ser esmagada pela Van.

- Ela disse isso? – Edward não conseguiu esconder a surpresa em sua voz.

-Disse, ao pai dela quando ele a questionou! Não acredito que ela seja uma ameaça, e em todo o caso, seu irmão cuidará disso. Aviso de antemão que de hoje em diante Isabella Swan está sob minha proteção, estamos entendidos? – a vampira loira rosnou batendo o pé, disparando para o seu quarto.

- Então posso ser amiga dela? –Alice disparou esperançosa.

- Ela é um encanto, entendo porque gosta tanto dela! – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Gostaria de conhecê-la. – Esme disse se colocando ao lado do marido.

- Vai amá-la, tenho certeza! – a pequena vampira disse saltitante. – Não se preocupe Esme, irá conhecê-la, cedo ou tarde! – garantiu dando de língua para o irmão.

- Você venha comigo, ainda temos muito que conversar. – o patriarca disse apontando para Edward, que o acompanhou até seu escritório, sentou-se em sua cadeira de couro que ficava atrás de uma enorme mesa de madeira maciça. Edward sentou-se em uma das cadeiras diante dele.

"_**Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo com você, filho?"**_- perguntou mentalmente, Edward bufou esfregando as mãos em seu rosto, em seguida as passando pelos cabelos. – Desculpe, mas entrou desesperado em minha sala hoje, nunca o vi desse jeito Edward, o que está acontecendo com você?

- Sinceramente pai, eu não sei! Estou confuso... Ela me confunde... – disse se pondo de pé, andando de um lado para outro. – Quando se empolga fala sem parar me deixando tonto, e o pior é que eu gosto de ouvir sua voz... Ela é teimosa, e desligada, é tão simples e tão... Perfeita ao mesmo tempo! Não consigo tirá-la da minha cabeça Carlisle, um segundo sequer, sinto uma necessidade incontrolável de protegê-la, mantê-la segura. – o vampiro o ouvia atento, infelizmente não era o único. – Ela me irrita e me encanta na mesma proporção... Aquela humana mexe com todo o meu ser... Ela me provoca, não tem medo Carlisle! Me encara com aquele narizinho empinado e... – se calou a ver o pai sorrindo e meneando cabeça. – O que foi? Acha engraçado?

- Olha só pra você, está apaixonado Edward.

- O que? Não, não estou!

- Sim meu filho, você está, completamente apaixonado devo ressaltar!

'_Eu disse, mas ele não me escuta!'_- Alice se manifestou de seu quarto, fazendo o irmão revirar os olhos.

'_O Edzinho ta apaixonado!O Edzinho ta apaixonado!'_ – Emmett cantarolava no andar de baixo o irritando profundamente.

-CALA A BOCA EMMETT! – berrou furioso de onde estava.

- A situação é delicada e posso imaginar como esteja se sentindo quanto a isso, mas seja qual for sua decisão, saiba que tem o meu apoio, filho!

- Obrigado pai!

- Conseguiu algo enquanto conversavam? _**"Ela o viu mesmo, o que disse?" **_– concluiu mentalmente.

- Tem uma coisa que precisa saber Carlisle... – Edward disse sério. – Eu não posso lê-la... Não tenho acesso a sua mente, Isabella é completamente muda mentalmente, compreende?

- Isso é realmente impressionante.

-Já tentei de todas as formas acessar sua mente, mas a única coisa que consigo é ter minha cabeça latejando, como quando descobri meu dom.

"_**Intrigante!"**_ – pensou enquanto tentava encontrar uma causa plausível. _**"E quanto aquilo que me disse, sobre ela parar o carro?" **_– Edward agradeceu a discrição do pai.

- Estávamos entrando neste assunto quando me pediu pra sair, não se preocupe, vou falar com ela.

- Acredito que amanhã ela tenha alta, então poderão finalmente se acertar!

- Disse que vou falar com ela, nós não temos o que acertar! – disse irritadiço, Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Isso é tudo?

- É, não vou mais tomar seu tempo! – Edward assentiu saindo do escritório.

"_**Até quando ele vai negar a si mesmo?"**_ – ouviu Carlisle se perguntar mentalmente.

- Quando você vai deixar de ser teimoso e admitir que está apaixonado por Bella?- Alice disparou o abordando assim que saiu do escritório.

-Não estou tampinha. – voltou a negar indo para o seu quarto, abriu a porta e se jogou na cama com sua irmã em seu encalço.

- Argh! Porque é tão teimoso? Eu já disse e repito, vocês estão predestinados, posso sentir em meus ossos.

- Tá bom Alice, mas tenha em mente uma coisa, não vou me envolver com ela e ponto final!

"_**Veremos!" **_– o desafiou mentalmente.

- Agora será que pode me deixar sozinho?

- Grosso! – disse saindo porta afora.

Edward esfregou as mãos pelo rosto, sim, estava apaixonado, completamente apaixonado pela estranha humana... Mas não se sentia digno dela, era uma criatura amaldiçoada e não ousaria envolvê-la em seu mundo, mesmo a desejando mais que tudo... Manteria Bella afastada, para seu próprio bem.

Repassou sua conversa com ela, mal podia crer que a jovem sabia o que era e mesmo assim não o repeliu, nem o afastou... Sorriu ao lembrar-se da tensão entre eles, da vontade absurda de beijar aquela boca tão tentadora. Ainda tinha uma conversa pendente com ela, se perguntava o que Isabella quis dizer com, sou diferente? O quanto aquela humana seria diferente?

**No dia seguinte no hospital central de Forks...**

Já havia amanhecido quando Bella despertou, olhou a sua volta e viu seu pai dormindo todo torto na cadeira ao lado, ficou com pena do velho Charlie, não queria lhe causar aborrecimentos e, no entanto. Suspirou aliviada ao ver que já não havia mais agulha espetada em seu braço, tentou não fazer barulho, mas mal se moveu e seu pai acordou.

- Bells? Como se sente filha? – estava sonolento e com a cara amassada.

- Estou bem, eu disse que foi o susto, me sinto ótima!

- Me deu um baita susto!- disse sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Desculpe pai, não queria dar trabalho para o senhor. – Charlie sorriu a abraçando.

-Você é minha filha, sempre vou me preocupar com você! – ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça afastando-se em seguida.

- O que acha de irmos para casa, só estava esperando você acordar, o doutor Cullen passou aqui mais cedo e lhe deu alta!

-Vou me trocar e podemos ir. – seu pai assentiu indo para a porta, ao abri-la, encontrou Jacob.

- Ora veja, você tem visita Bells! – a jovem tinha a sobrancelha arqueada ao ver Jacob entrar com um bouquet de flores.

- O que faz aqui? Como soube tão rápido? E o que é isso ai? –disparou em um fôlego só.

- Estou vendo que está bem! Seu pai contou pro meu e aqui estou eu!- explicou lhe estendendo o bouquet.

- São lindas, obrigada! – agradeceu recebendo um beijo estalado de Jacob. –Aqueles dois parecem duas velhas fofoqueiras. – disse sorrindo para o amigo.

- E ai? Como você está? – perguntou carinhoso, colocando uma mecha do cabelo da jovem para trás da orelha.

- Estou ótima, pronta para outra! – brincou sentada na beira da cama com as pernas penduradas.

- Eu soube que estava com um dos Cullen quando aconteceu, o que foi, são amigos por acaso? – a jovem sentiu o tom de desagrado em sua voz, sabia que Jacob jamais entenderia sua amizade com alguns membros dos Cullen.

- Sim, eu estava com Edward, algum problema?

- Soube que anda pra cima e para baixo com a baixinha, e agora deu pra ficar na companhia desse tal Edward? Enlouqueceu Bella!

-Jake, sei que não gosta muito dos Cullen, mas se os conhecesse veria que...

- A questão não é essa criatura! Os Cullen são perigosos, deveria manter-se longe deles! –Isabella bufou impaciente.

- Eles não são perigosos, pelo amor de Deus, Jake, deixa de ser exagerado! Carlisle trabalha neste hospital salvando vidas, devia dar-lhe algum crédito, não? Alice é minha amiga, minha melhor amiga assim como você, gosto muito dela para sua informação. E quanto a Edward... Nós somos... Quero dizer... Nós estamos, nós somos... Amigos, é isso! Ele também é meu amigo! – o garoto tinha os olhos estreitos, se perguntava por que Bella havia ficado tão nervosa?

- Tem que se afastar deles Bells, sabe perfeitamente o que se esconde por detrás de toda aquela simpatia, não sabe? São assassinos, sugadores de sangue!

- Não fale assim! – exigiu saltando da cama. – Sabe perfeitamente que os Cullen são diferentes.

-São nossos inimigos!

- Não os vejo como meus inimigos e sim como meus amigos! – ouviu um rosnado brotar no peito de Jacob que tremia dos pés a cabeça.

- Afaste-se deles Bells, antes que descubram sobre você, sabe o quanto é arriscado e...

- Eles não sabem nada sobre mim, e não vou me afastar deles...

- Não pode se envolver com eles!

- Impossível, já estou totalmente envolvida! – a jovem conhecia a verdadeira natureza de Jacob e os garotos Quileutes, assim como ele sabia que Bella era uma filha da lua. – Sei que é complicado para você aceitar, que os tem como inimigos, está em seu sangue, em seu gene, mas não me peça ara me afastar deles, confio em Alice e Edward e sei que não vão me fazer mal!

- Você não tem a ínfima ideia de onde está se metendo garota! Sabe que eu só existo para caçá-los! – disse a segurando pelo braço.

- Solta o meu braço! – exigiu. – Está me machucando seu grosso! - mas a raiva de Jacob era tanta que o garoto a ignorou. – Me solta Jake! – voltou a exigir com seus olhos fixos aos dele os estreitou sibilando algo em uma língua desconhecida para ele, o lançando contra a parede. – Não se esqueça de que sei me defender muito bem, e não ouse tocar em um só fio de cabelo de Alice ou Edward... De nenhum deles, ouviu bem?

- Não se preocupe, seus queridinhos estão protegidos pelo pacto! – cuspiu furioso saindo porta a fora, sabia que havia o magoado, lamentou todo aquele ódio desmedido. Conhecia Jake desde criança e sabia o quanto era bom, só agia daquela forma por ser o que era, ele sabia que os Cullen não eram como os outros vampiros... Sabia que se alimentavam somente de animais e que de certa forma lutavam contra sua própria natureza, mas aquele ódio estava em seu sangue, passado de geração em geração.

A jovem se aprontou e foi para casa, estava triste por ter brigado com Jake, ligou para o amigo que se recusou a falar com ela. No dia seguinte a jovem acordou cedo, estava se preparando para ir ao colégio, teria que pegar uma carona com o pai, já que sua caminhonete provavelmente ainda estaria no estacionamento. A campainha soou e Bella desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, escorregando no último o tombo fez um estrondo assustando Charlie.

- O que foi isso Bells? – perguntou saindo da cozinha, prendeu o riso ao ver a filha fazendo careta ao se levantar.

- Não foi nada, eu só cai de novo! – disse sentindo a bunda latejar, abriu a porta arregalando os olhos, mal pode acreditar no que via. – Alice?

- Bom dia, como está sem carro vim buscá-la para a aula! – disparou a vampira com um imenso sorriso.

- Mas...

- Ora veja, quem é a moça bonita? – seu pai disse ao cumprimentar Alice.

- Bom dia, sou Alice Cullen senhor Swan! – a pequena vampira disse jogando todo seu charme para o velho Charlie, Isabella revirou os olhos com o tamanho do sorriso que o pai tinha.

"_**Lia vai adorar saber disso!"**_ – pensou sorrindo com a cena.

- Seja muito bem vinda Alice, fico feliz que Bella tenha uma amiga! – Isabella ainda estava atônita.

- Vim buscar Bella, já que seu carro ficou no estacionamento, fiquei muito preocupada com, mas meu pai disse que Bella estava bem então aqui estou eu.

- Entre Alice, me dá só um minuto! – pediu subindo para o seu quarto, deu um jeito no cabelo e escovou os dentes, pegou sua mochila e desceu com cuidado para não pagar o mico de cair outra vez. – Pronto! – disse anunciando sua chegada, já que seu pai e Alice pareciam estar em um papo entrosado.

- Divirta-se Bells, te vejo no jantar! – Charlie disse levando as duas até a porta, Bella franziu o cenho, mas não teve tempo de perguntar do que falava, já que Alice praticamente a arrastava para a o belíssimo carro preto.

- Uau, é seu? – perguntou encantada na linda Mercedes preta.

- Não é do meu pai, peguei emprestado!

- O que tanto falava com meu pai? – perguntou ao se acomodar no banco do passageiro.

- Pedi a ele se você poderia passar à tarde comigo em casa e ele autorizou! – dizia radiante.

- O que? Como o convenceu? - não que seu pai a proibisse de sair, mas ele havia acabado de conhecê-la?

- Ele não resistiu ao meu charme. – Alice disse balançando as madeixas curtas, Bella revirou os olhos, pensando em um modo de se safar daquela visita de última hora.

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Alice. – não queria magoar a amiga, mas ainda não estava pronta para encarar a família toda.

- Minha mãe está louca pra te conhecer, papai falou muito de você ontem.

-Falou é?

- Sim, ele te achou um encanto. – a jovem corou ao ouvir as palavras da amiga

- A gente pode deixar para outra oportunidade, sua irmã não vai com a minha cara e seu irmão e eu...

- Vocês dois precisam se resolver logo!

- O que?

- Nada não, a gente depois fala sobre isso! – disse dando de ombros enquanto praticamente voava pela estrada.

-A propósito, porque desapareceu, seu irmão eu até entendo, mas você e os outros...

- Tivemos uns probleminhas familiares, mas não se preocupe, está tudo resolvido! Estou tão feliz.

- Estou vendo, porque, algum motivo especial?

- Agora que sabe sobre nós, tudo será mais fácil, Bella!

- O que? Como soube disso? Quem lhe contou? _**"Edward é claro!" **_– deduziu.

- Eu apenas sei! Como soube? Sobre nós, como descobriu?

- É uma história longa e complicada.

- Quando estiver pronta você me conta, ok? – Alice lhe sorriu e não teve como não sorrir de volta. – Fique tranquila, jamais faremos mal a você ou a qualquer outro humano.

- Sei disso! Eu confio em você Alice! Queria que seu irmão fosse tão compreensível quanto você! – deixou escapar.

- Edward só está assustado, com medo e tem seus motivos, dê tempo a ele, não desista do meu irmão, Bella!

-Porque ta dizendo isso?

- Porque sei que gosta dele... Que se apaixonou por Edward. – os olhos da jovem saltaram.

- Alice eu...

- Não negue Bella, sei que gosta dele... Meu irmão é meio complicado e...

- Seu irmão é bipolar, fato! Uma hora é todo gentil e até carinhoso, em outra simplesmente me ignora... Ele vai me deixar maluca sabia? - Alice não conteve o riso.

- Mesmo assim não desista dele, meu irmão vale a pena Bella, e sei que vocês foram feitos um para o outro. – disse séria desta vez.

- Alice ele não gosta de mim!

- Confie em mim Bella, sei o que digo.

- Sabe é?

- Sei! Eu tenho visões... Visões do futuro, do que irá acontecer!

- Como assim?

- É um tanto subjetivo, quando você toma uma decisão, consigo ver o futuro baseado nela...

- E se eu mudar minha decisão?

- O futuro muda!

- Uau! – foi o que Bella conseguiu dizer.

- E você consegue me ver?

- Há algo diferente com você, às vezes você simplesmente desaparece, não entendo ainda o por quê?– mas Isabella sabia exatamente o porquê, só não era o momento de revelar ainda.

- Sem querer vi a conversa entre você e Edward, e o clima que rolou! – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Sem querer? – a jovem tinha a sobrancelha erguida.

- Claro que sim, o que acha que eu sou? Bisbilhoteira? – falou com uma falsa indignação, fazendo Bella rir com seu jeito atrevido. – Tenho certeza de irão se acertar, confie em mim!

- Já disse que confio, Alice!

- E eu confio em você! – as duas se abraçaram saindo do carro em seguida, Alice foi em busca de Jasper enquanto Bella foi em direção ao prédio, mas foi abordada por Mike Newton.

- Olha só pra você! – disse a assustando, de onde estava Edward lançou um olhar mortal para o garoto. _**"Até que em fim ela está longe do Cullen, caramba como ela é linda e gostosa!"**_ – o vampiro engoliu o rosnado, suas mãos cerradas em punho.

-Oi Mike!

- Pensei que Tyler tivesse te esmagado, mas está aqui, linda como sempre!

- Tsc! Para com isso Mike!

- Bella? Eu estive pensando e... Será que... – ao ver o que Newton iria propor, Edward tencionou-se o que chamou a atenção de seus irmãos. – O que acha de me acompanhar a uma festa no sábado?

- Festa? Que festa? – perguntou surpresa e tensa.

- Em Port Angeles, vai ser bem legal, e na fraternidade e...

- Quer me levar a uma festa de fraternidade? Desculpe Mike, mas não vai dar.

- Por quê? Já tem compromisso?

- Tenho! Vou sair no sábado!

- Vai? – a jovem pode ver a decepção nos olhos azuis do garoto.

- Vou a Seattle! Porque não chama a Jess? Ela vai adorar acompanhá-lo a festa de fraternidade! – Mike assentiu se afastando, assim que o garoto estava longe Bella bufou revirando os olhos seguindo seu caminho, parou diante do seu armário.

- O que há em Seattle no sábado? – Isabella sobressaltou derrubando seus livros, Edward estava apoiado no armário a encarando.

- De onde diabos você surgiu? – silvou abaixando-se para recolher suas coisas, Edward a ajudou.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta!

- E você nem sequer me cumprimentou! – retrucou com os olhos estreitos e um bico se formando em seus lábios, um biquinho lindo, na opinião dele.

- Vai me dizer ou não? – a jovem notou que ele estava impaciente, bufou revirando os olhos.

- Que eu saiba, você não é meu namorado, nem sei mesmo se é meu amigo, o que isso te importa afinal?

- Pensei que fossemos amigos!

- Somos Edward? Tem certeza disso? Pois saiba senhor Cullen que amigos não ignoram os amigos! – disse com o dedo em riste, estava furiosa.

- Quer saber, deixa pra lá! – cuspiu entre os dentes, virando-se pronto para deixá-la sozinha.

- Espera! – pediu tocando seu braço. – Eu só disse aquilo pra me livrar dele, não tenho compromisso algum, mas estive pensando em ir a Seattle, quero comprar alguns livros e acredito que só os encontre por lá.

- Livros?

- É... Eu gosto de livros, algum problema com isso?

- Nenhum, também gosto de uma boa leitura! – disse mais descontraído, o sinal soou e Edward soltou um longo suspiro. – Tenho que ir, não se esqueça de que temos uma conversa pendente. – a jovem somente assentiu vendo Edward se afastar.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	9. CAPITULO 7

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo pra vcs! **

**Um excelente fim de semana para todas! **

**Beijos Lú! **

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

Não, definitivamente Bella não esquecera! No entanto, Edward parecia ter esquecido completamente. No horário do almoço ele simplesmente a ignorou, Emmett e Jasper a cumprimentaram com um breve aceno e Alice lhe abriu um enorme sorriso, mas o vampiro nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ela.

Na aula de biologia avançada, foi monossilábico o que a deixou irritada e de certa forma magoada. Edward parecia irritado com algo, ou alguém, e assim que o sinal soou levantou-se e saiu, sem nem mesmo se despedir. Definitivamente não havia clima para a tal visita que Alice tanto queria, sua amiga também lhe pareceu abatida e Isabella se perguntava se eles teriam brigado ou algo do tipo! De certa forma sentiu-se aliviada, definitivamente não se sentiria bem em um lugar onde uma das pessoas a odiava, a outra simplesmente a ignorada sem contar o fato de que todos tivessem que resistir a vontade de cravar as presas em sua jugular... Não que os Cullen fossem uma ameaça, além do mais Edward estava muito estranho.

Os dias passaram e a situação continuava a mesma, somente Alice falava com ela, as duas conversavam brevemente quando chegavam e no horário de almoço, também por alguns breves momentos. Sábado havia chegado e Bella desistiu de sua ida a Seattle, estava chateada demais, Jacob havia sumido e não atendia aos seus telefonemas, Edward agia como se ela nem existisse, e a jovem estava certa de que o vampiro havia se afastado pelo fato dela saber sobre sua natureza, talvez Edward não a achasse digna nem mesmo de sua amizade, deduziu erroneamente.

Um mês havia se passado desde aquele dia em que conversaram diante de seu armário, neste meio tempo Isabella conheceu Lia a namorada de seu pai, estava orgulhosa dele, pois a mulher era realmente muito bonita e simpática e o mais importante gostava mesmo do chefe Swan!

Alice e ela estavam cada vez mais ligadas, mas ainda não se sentia pronta para revelar seus segredos, e a vampira parecia não se importa, pelo menos não a pressionava. As duas fizeram alguns programas juntas, foram ao cinema, vira e mexe Alice aparecia e as duas coversavam simplesmente.

Contou como foi sua infância em Phoenix, falou muito sobre sua avó, já a vampira lhe contou um pouco de sua história com Jasper, como se conheceram, como se uniu aos Cullen e o quanto ama sua família, principalmente Edward! Foram ao shopping e Isabella teve certeza de que sua amiga tinha problemas sérios de consumismo compulsivo! Sem contar que mesmo contra sua vontade lhe comprara várias coisas... _'Não é de bom tom recusar um presente!'_ – dizia a vampira toda a vez que via algo que gostaria de vê-la vestindo.

A convivência com Alice podia ser notada pelo modo da garota se vestir, aos poucos Isabella abandonara aquele ar desleixado, não abriu mão de seus tênis, mas aceitou introduzir em seu vestuário calças mais justa e blusas mais decotadas. Sem contar que seu guarda roupa ganhara vários tons de azul, por insistência de Alice é claro. Seu novo visual atraiu a atenção de muitos garotos que a olhavam de outra forma e Isabella vira e mexe era abordada com um convite para um cinema, um passeio, coisas do tipo. De certa forma aquela mudança fez bem para sua autoestima, mesmo ela recusando todos os convites por motivos óbvios, nenhum deles era Edward.

Estava irritada, magoada e sentida tanto com o vampiro, quanto com Jacob, o motivo? Ambos simplesmente a ignoravam! Um porque simplesmente não aceitava o fato de que a jovem gostasse dos Cullen, já o outro, Isabella deduziu que ele fazia aquilo para enlouquecê-la, não havia outra explicação! Às vezes a cumprimentava com aquele sorriso de tirar o fôlego, como se estivesse realmente feliz em vê-la, mas logo assumia aquela postura fria e arrogante, distante.

- Hoje você irá se sentar conosco, e nem adianta reclamar. – Alice disparou ao abordá-la na fila da lanchonete.

- O que? Não mesmo Alice, ficou maluca? – disse em um tom sussurrado, sabia que a amiga poderia ouvi-la perfeitamente. – Pare de insistir nisso, ok! – a jovem se referia as tentativas frustradas da vampira em aproximar Bella e Edward, uma vez que o vampiro estava decidido em manter Isabella afastada, em segurança.

- Argh! Você é tão teimosa quanto ele, sabia? Não importa, hoje você senta conosco! – a vampira disse praticamente a arrastando até sua mesa, Edward lançou um olhar mortal para a irmã que simplesmente o ignorou.

Rosálie a olhou para Isabella com clara desaprovação, já Emmett tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios, estava com cara de quem iria aprontar alguma e Jasper como sempre parecia incomodado com algo, já Edward agiu como se ela nem estivesse ali.

– Bom eu não preciso fazer as devidas apresentações, todos aqui se conhecem, certo? – Alice disse ao sentar-se ao lado do marido, indicando o lugar vago entre ela e Emmett, de frente para Edward.

-Gostaria de dizer que é um prazer revê-la, mas estaria mentindo. – Rosálie disse de forma direta, com um sorriso ameaçador, Isabella a encarou por alguns segundos erguendo o queixo empinando o nariz de forma desafiadora.

- Admiro sua sinceridade, Rosálie... – disse com um leve tom de indiferença na voz. - E acredite quando digo que o sentimento é recíproco. – a loira soltou um rosnado baixo, mal podia crer na empáfia daquela humana, Emmett levou a mão ao seu ombro a contendo, nenhum deles esperava aquela reação de Bella, nem mesmo Alice. - Edward. – o cumprimentou cordialmente. – Jasper.

- Como vai Bella? – Jasper disse polidamente.

-Bem, obrigada! – e como sempre Edward se limitou a um breve aceno. -Olá Emmett.

- Estou feliz que esteja conosco Bellinha! – disse a puxando pelo braço, fazendo com que a jovem caísse sentada de um modo estranho, quase derrubando sua bandeja. Isabella lhe lançou um olhar nada amigável, mordeu os lábios tentando conter um xingamento.

- Pode me dizer por que diabos fez isso? – exigiu entre os dentes encarando o grandão.

- Porque a sua cara foi impagável. – disse soltando uma gargalhada o que chamou a atenção de alguns alunos para aquela mesa em particular. Os dois se encararam por um tempo, um sustentando o olhar do outro, de repente os dois explodiram em uma gargalhada.

-Você é boa, tenho que admitir, mas sou melhor! – se gabou.

- Pelo visto humildade não faz parte do vocabulário dos Cullen! – o provocou.

- Sou bom, o que posso fazer?

- Se você diz, quem sou eu para dizer o contrário?

- Gosto de você Bellinha, é direta e divertida, seja bem vinda ao grupo! _**"Cara ela é demais e com todo respeito, uma gata, tem meu total apoio mano!" - **_Emmett disse mentalmente, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Edward, já Alice saltitou em seu lugar batendo palmas, Jasper sorriu com a situação em si e Rosálie bufou contrariada.

- Eu sabia que você dois se dariam bem! – Alice disparou com um enorme sorriso, ignorando o olhar assassino de Rosálie assim como o desaprovador de Edward.

- Pelo visto a tampinha ai já te transformou na Barbie Bella, não é? – a jovem não conteve o riso com a cara dele ao dizer aquilo, apesar de todo seu tamanho, Emmett podia ser comparado a uma criança, uma criança grande, seu bom humor era contagiante e sempre tinha uma piada ou uma gracinha na ponta da língua.

-Barbie Bella? – perguntou divertida.

- Não sei se notou, mas Alice é meio psicótica quando o assunto é moda e toda essas frescuras. – Isabella prendeu o riso ao ver o olhar assassino que Alice lhe lançara.

- Acredite Emmett, eu sei! – sibilou a última parte.

-Pensei que fosse minha amiga!- Alice disse ofendida.

- E sou, mas convenhamos que o grandão aqui... – disse apontando para Emmett. – Tem certa razão, admita que você em um shopping... - Isabella fez uma pausa dramática. - Perde o controle!

-Às vezes eu me empolgo um pouco, é só isso, deveria me agradecer já que foi graças a minhas dicas que a senhorita anda recebendo convites constantes. – a vampira a provocou, vendo o irmão ficar tenso somente com a menção do assunto. Sabia que boa parte do seu mau humor vinha do fato de Bella ser abordada constantemente pelos outros garotos.

"_**Trocarias todos eles por um convite do seu irmão!"**_ – Isabella retrucou mentalmente, ao olhar para Edward o surpreendeu a olhando. - Os quais eu recusei prontamente, está lembrada? – vocalizou desviando o olhar.

- Por quê? – Emmett disparou interessado no assunto.

- Porque não fazem o meu tipo e...

- E qual é o seu tipo, Bella, nos esclareça? – definitivamente Emmett estava se divertindo com a situação. _**"Com certeza é alto, pálido e com fobia de mulher!" **_– pensou provocando o irmão levando um chute por debaixo da mesa.

- Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito grandão!

- Ponto pra você! Agora me diga, como se tornou amiga da minha irmãzinha psicótica? – disse sendo fuzilado por Alice que não mediu as palavras ao xingá-lo mentalmente.

-Não sei explicar... Bateu simplesmente, quando a vi, tive a sensação de que nos conhecíamos há séculos... – disse olhando para a amiga que afirmava com o olhar e o sorriso. – Ouso dizer que Alice é para mim muito mais que uma amiga, eu a tenho mais como uma irmã, uma irmã de coração. – todos puderam sentir a emoção da jovem, mas Edward viu pela mente de Jasper o quanto suas palavras eram sinceras e o quanto gostava de sua irmã e o sentimento era recíproco.

- É recíproco Bella, pode acreditar! – Alice disse colocando sua mão sobre a da jovem, que a apertou sorrindo em seguida, era um sorriso genuíno e cúmplice.

Edward disfarçava, mas estava atento a todos os movimentos da jovem, o modo como beliscava seu lanche enquanto prestava atenção nas besteiras que Emmett dizia, ou em como mordia os lábios sem ao menos se dar conta do quanto àquilo era tentador. De como brigava com sua franja, que insistia em cair sobre seus olhos, e o mais importante, o modo como girava o anel em seu dedo enquanto falava. Tentava de todas as formas afastá-la, mas sua irmã fazia questão de trazê-la cada vez mais para perto deles e consequentemente para o seu mundo sombrio.

- Isso é legal, e o que sentiu quando me viu pela primeira vez? – Emmett perguntou ansioso pela resposta, definitivamente era uma criança em um corpo super desenvolvido e cheio de músculos.

- Você me faz lembrar um urso! Grande, forte e fofo! – desta vez que riu foi Jasper acompanhado por Alice e Edward.

- Eu não sou fofo! Sou assustador! – disse com um rosnado deixando que Bella tivesse um vislumbre de suas presas.

- Tá com algum problema na garganta Emm? – ela o provocou.

- Não liga Bella, ele se acha tremendamente assustador. – Alice disse fazendo um gesto com a mão para que a jovem o ignorasse.

- Mas eu sou mesmo, a maioria dos caras se borra de medo de mim!

- Se ainda não notou Emm, eu não sou um cara! E pra mim você continua fofo! – disse fazendo biquinho ao falar 'fofo', não conteve o riso com a cara dele.

- Mas voltando à psicótica... - o vampiro disse se referindo a Alice. – Você tinha que ver quando ficou obsecada por uma bolsa que saiu em edição limitada, detalhe, do outro lado do mundo! – disse de forma dramática. – A pigmeu arrastou o pobre do Jazz para a Europa, só para poder comprar uma misera bolsa!

Isabella viu o pequeno punho de Alice ir diretamente contra a nuca de Emmett. – Pigmeu é a mãe, babaca!

- Au! – o grandão gemeu levando a mão ao local, como se aquilo o tivesse mesmo machucado, a cena foi tão bizarra que a jovem gargalhou, mas gargalhou com gosto. Edward sorriu ao vê-la tão descontraída, Jasper também ria e forma mais contida é claro, já Emmett se juntara a ela na gargalhada sendo fuzilado pela esposa. Isabella simplesmente a ignorou, diferente do que pensara, estava se divertindo. Emmett há provocava o tempo todo, gostava de irritá-la, o divertia vê-la corar encabulada.

- O que deu em vocês dois, parecem duas crianças! – Alice ralhou com Emmett e Bella, já que ambos riam por qualquer coisa.

- Eu não fiz nada! – Emmett defendeu-se fazendo cara de inocente, e Isabella mal pode crer na cara de pau daquele vampiro de uma figa.

- Ah seu... Você me paga Emmett! – ameaçou entre os dentes em um tom baixo, o vampiro a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Estou esperando, pouca sombra! – a jovem estreitou os olhos, como Alice detestava ser chamada de baixinha.

-Pois saiba que são nos pequenos frascos, que se escondem as melhores essências, meu caro! – disse enquanto beliscava seu lanche novamente, Edward concordava plenamente com ela, sem sombras de duvidas era a melhor das essências!

- Assim como os piores venenos. – Alice apontou sorrindo de forma sóbria.

- Bellinha, Bellinha, você não sabe com quem está mexendo! – seu tom foi propositalmente sério, Emmett tentava intimidá-la, mas a jovem nem sequer piscou o encarando.

- Errou de novo grandão, sei exatamente com quem e o que estou lhe dando, é você quem não deve me subestimar... – Bella usou o mesmo tom que ele. – Posso até ser pequena, mas lhe garanto que posso surpreendê-lo e até assustá-lo! – Edward franziu o cenho, assim como Alice e Jasper, os dois continuavam se encarando, mas havia um sorriso maroto nos lábios da jovem, mesmo assim, suas palavras os deixaram intrigados.

- Querem parar com isso, se não notaram, estão chamando a atenção para nós! – Rosálie disparou entre os dentes, farta do marido estar dando tanta atenção a Isabella.

- Estranho, pensei que gostasse de ter toda a atenção pra si? – Bella soltou sarcástica, ignorando o olhar assassino que Rosálie lhe lançou, acenando para Angie e Ben que estavam na outra mesa, assim como Jéssica, Mike e os outros.

Edward revirou os olhos com os pensamentos vindos da mesa onde os amigos de Bella estavam, sem contar os inúmeros palavrões que ouviu de Rosálie, definitivamente ela detestava Bella. Olhou para a jovem que falava sobre algo banal com Alice e Jasper, lembrou-se de que tinham uma conversa pendente, precisava falar com ela... De que adiantava lutar contra se Alice não dava folga, sentia falta da jovem, de simplesmente estar com ela.

Da forma como o fazia rir, das longas conversas na clareira, estava farto de tentar ignorá-la, como se fosse possível ignorar alguém como Isabella Swan! Alice abriu um sorriso enorme ao ver a decisão que Edward tomara.

**Na manhã seguinte na mansão Cullen... **

- Pode me dizer o que diabos está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ao ver Alice em seu quarto, mexendo em suas roupas.

-Escolhendo sua roupa para hoje! – disse dando de ombros.

- Alice, sei perfeitamente me vestir sozinho, sabia?

- Eu sei seu bobo, mas tem que ir bem bonito ver a Bella – respondeu sorridente, Edward revirou os olhos, estava farto de discutir com Alice pela mesma coisa.

- Não começa Alice, é somente uma conversa que tínhamos pendente.

- Porque não se rende de uma vez? Bella pode se cansar deste teu jeito frio e distante, essa sua indecisão a magoa sabia?Minha amiga vai acabar cansando e nem mesmo a amizade dela você terá! – sua irmã lhe disse séria, sua mente estava fechada e aquilo definitivamente não era nada bom. – Não se esqueça de que têm outros interessados nela, e uma hora Bella pode ceder!

- Quem ouve você falar pode pensar que Bella está interessada em mim, além do mais, seria bom pra ela se envolver com alguém que não deseje sugar seu sangue até a última gota, não concorda?

- Você não vai machucá-la, Edward! Sei que ela sente sua falta, assim como sei que você sente falta dela... Bella gosta de você Edward, gosta de verdade! Deveria dar uma chance a ela, a vocês dois.

O vampiro nada disse e Alice saiu batendo o pé, mantendo sua mente fechada só para irritar o irmão. Edward tomou um banho e se aprontou para a aula, vestindo exatamente a roupa que Alice havia separado. Deixou que ela e Jasper fossem com Rosálie e Emmett, preferiu ir sozinho, chegou bem cedo antes mesmo que seus irmãos e ficou aguardando a chegada de Isabella.

Já havia bastante gente circulando pelo estacionamento, Alice e os outros já havia chegado e Edward se perguntava por que Bella estava atrasada, quando ouviu o inconfundível ronco do motor da caminhonete dela. Por mais que tentasse se conter, estava ansioso, afinal a quase um mês que vinha agindo com frieza e sinceramente não sabia como Bella reagiria a sua abordagem.

Observou atentamente a jovem estacionar aquela velharia, ficou um tempo que para ele pareceu interminável dentro do carro e quando desceu um sorriso se formou nos lábios de Edward, que não pode deixar de reparar em como ela estava linda naquele jeans justinho e em como aquela blusa azul lhe caia bem.

Ao passar a jovem fez um breve aceno para Alice e os outros, seu olhar encontrou o dela e finalmente tomou coragem.

- Bella? – a chamou com a voz suave. – Será que poderia me dar um minuto, por favor?

- Agora? – perguntou franzindo o cenho, estranhando o fato dele não estar ignorando-a.

- Sim, se quiser podemos...

- Tenho aula e não posso faltar, o que você quer? – seu tom foi ríspido, ela mudava o peso de uma perna para a outra se perguntando o que diabos ele queria agora?

- Será que podemos sair daqui? – pediu esfregando a mão na nuca, a jovem assentiu seguindo para o mesmo ponto onde foi quando se desentendeu com Lauren.

- Aqui está bom pra você? – perguntou sarcástica.

- Sei que não me comportei bem com você durante este mês e que...

- Jura? E o que o levou a esta conclusão? – disparou irônica, o cortando bruscamente. – O que foi Edward, acordou e de repente resolveu que deixaria de me ignorar?

-Sei que deve estar furiosa comigo, e se não quiser mais falar comigo, juro que vou entender e...

- Pois é o que você merecia! – sua voz saiu alterada e seu queixo tremeu, Edward pode ver toda a dor e toda a magoa naqueles olhos castanhos.

- Será que poderia me deixar terminar? – pediu levando o dedo indicador aos lábios, em sinal de silêncio, o outro estava contra os lábios de Bella que tinha a respiração suspensa. – Só me escuta está bem? – a jovem assentiu ainda sem respirar, Edward aproximou os lábios do ouvido da jovem e sussurrou. – Respira Bella! – ela deu um grande suspiro o fazendo sorrir.

- Edward, eu...

- Shhh... Minha vez, se lembra? – novamente ela assentiu, levando a mão aos lábios, onde ele havia tocado.

- Você sabe o que sou, e, no entanto, insisti em uma aproximação... O meu mundo é perigoso demais para alguém como você! E eu só tentei mantê-la afastada, segura. Mas quanto mais eu tento te afastar, mais você está presente em minha vida, na minha rotina e na minha família! Você conquistou Alice, meu pai, Emmett, e até mesmo o Jasper... Eu só queria mantê-la segura em seu mundo, não queria envolvê-la no meu, é arriscado demais pra você, compreende? – Isabella sorriu ternamente.

- Já estou envolvida demais para voltar atrás. – a voz da jovem não passou de um sussurro, ela tinha os olhos fixos aos dele. Edward notou que Bella girava o anel sem parar, em sinal de nervosismo e mordia o lábio inferior de forma tentadora.

- Sei que está! – disse aproximando-se ainda mais. – Então, já que não posso impedi-la, gostaria de estar com você, acha que podemos tentar de novo?

- Quer ser meu amigo, é isso?

- Me sentiria honrado em ser seu amigo. – ele sorriu ao ouvir o sobressalto do coração da jovem que agora batia completamente descompassado.

- Amigos de verdade? – a voz de Isabella novamente não passou de um sussurro. – Promete que não vai mais me evitar?

- É simplesmente impossível evitar ou ignorar alguém como você, Bella. – Edward disse lhe dando seu melhor sorriso, aquele meio torto que a deixava completamente deslumbrada, ouvindo Bella suspirar.

-Ahhh! – Bella gritou saltando sobre ele, jogando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward, o abraçando, de inicio ele ficou rígido, mas sorriu em seguida retribuindo o abraço, se deliciando com seu cheiro deliciosamente tentador e as sensações que aquela humana maluca lhe causava. No fundo, adorava aquela espontaneidade dela, Bella era tão sincera em seus sentimentos. – Desculpe! – pediu ao se apartar dele. – É que fiquei tão feliz que...

- Tudo bem, não tem problema, afinal amigos se abraçam certo?

- Certo! – concordou assentindo ainda incrédula, lhe custava crer que aquilo estava acontecendo, ouviram o primeiro sinal soar anunciando a entrada dos alunos.

- Temos que ir! – disse voltando a morder o lábio inferior.

- Sim, temos! – Edward concordou seguindo a trilha ao seu lado. – Porque chegou atrasada? Geralmente chega cedo.

- Eu não dormi muito bem esta noite e acabei perdendo a hora. – disse dando de ombros.

- Sonho ruim? – a jovem corou violentamente com aquela pergunta o deixando confuso. – Porque está tão corada?

- Nada! – disparou automaticamente.

-Wow! Alguém andou tendo sonhos quentes! – brincou vendo a jovem corar ainda mais.

- Você quer parar, está parecendo Emmett!

- Acredite, ele é bem pior! – os dois riram.

- Vou a sua casa amanhã, Alice anda insistindo, disse que...

- Esme está ansiosa para conhecê-la, já não se fala em outra coisa lá em casa e... O que foi? – perguntou ao ver que a garota havia estancado.

- Sua mãe quer me conhecer? – a jovem sentiu um frio no estômago, já estava nervosa com aquela bendita visita, agora então.

- Tecnicamente ela não é minha mãe, mas eu a amo como se fosse. – disse divertido. –tenho certeza de que vai adorar você.

- Vai me mostrar o seu quarto? Ehhh... Quero dizer...

- Tudo bem Bella, eu entendi. – e lá estava ela corada novamente. – E sim, vou mostrar o meu quarto a você, mas já vou avisando que não irá encontrar caixões e muito menos calabouços. – a risada dela soou como musica aos seus ouvidos.

- Simplesmente não consigo imaginar você em um caixão. – Bella sentiu vontade de morder a língua, pelo que disse, mas já era tarde.

- Prefiro que não imagine essas coisas sobre mim. – Edward disse fingindo seriedade.

- Desculpe, é que...

- Hey, tudo bem... – se apressou em dizer. – Eu estava brincando. – uma mexa de cabelo caiu sobre o rosto dela e em um impulso, Edward o afastou, prendendo-o detrás da orelha afastando a mão quase que instantaneamente, como se tivesse levado um choque ou algo assim.

- Por que você faz isso? – Isabella perguntou com raiva, detestava quando ele agia daquela forma.

- Isso o que? – disse já com as mãos no bolso, para evitar tocá-la.

- É tão repulsivo assim pra você me tocar? – os olhos dele praticamente saltaram.

- Não é isso Bella, você entendeu errado, eu... Desculpe, não irei tocá-la novamente. – viu o queixo de Bella tremer e os olhos marejarem.

- Por favor, jamais repita isso! – sua voz saiu embargada. – Eu quero que me toque sempre que tiver vontade! – novamente disse sem pensar, com vontade de arrancar a própria língua. – Desculpe, é que essas suas mudanças de humor estão me dando nos nervos, uma hora sorri pra mim como se eu fosse sua pessoa preferida!

"_**E você é, acredite!"**_- Edward disse mentalmente.

- E em outra você me trata como se... Argh! Há tratamentos para esse tipo de distúrbio, sabia? – Edward riu, mas riu com gosto, enquanto a jovem estreitava os olhos.

- Desculpe, mas é que tenho um motivo que vai lhe ajudar a entender o porquê é tão perigoso estar comigo. – seu tom foi manso e Isabella sentiu os pelos de sua nuca eriçar ao som daquela voz extremamente sedutora.

-Qual? – Edward se aproximou, deixando a boca próxima ao seu ouvido, o que fez a jovem arfar.

-É que eu tenho um desejo incontrolável pelo seu sangue, Isabella. – novamente a jovem arfou sentindo seu corpo estremecer dos pés a cabeça.

Isabella fez o mesmo, aproximando seus lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou com uma voz sexy. – Eu sei seu bobo! – Edward estremeceu ao sentir o hálito quente bater contra sua pele.

"_**Sabe, como assim sabe?"**_- pensou ainda atordoado, se perguntava se Alice teria dito algo? Quando fez menção de perguntar o sinal soou novamente.

- A gente se vê Edward! – Bella piscou para ele e saiu em direção a sua sala, ele ficou ali, parado distraído com seu caminhar. Admirando o modo como seu quadril gingava de um lado para outro sem o menor esforço, seus lindos cabelos caiam pelos seus ombros indo até o meio de suas costas. Automaticamente a imagem dela nua no riacho lhe veio a mente, Edward sacudiu a cabeça dispersando a imagem, tudo que ele não precisava era de uma ereção incomoda.

"_**Como ela sai assim, depois de dizer aquilo para mim?"**_ – pensou enquanto ia pra sua aula.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/


	10. CAPITULO 8

**Presente de dia das mães adiantado! **

**Dois capítulos seguidos, beijocas para todas! **

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Bella ainda tinha a conversa com Edward em mente quando Angie e Jéssica a abordaram na entrada do refeitório a fazendo com que sobressaltasse.

- Bella, Jess e eu iremos a Port Angeles depois da aula, não quer vir com a gente? – Angie dizia empolgada.

- E o que vão fazer em Port Angeles? – perguntou completamente alheia.

- Hello! Acorda Bella! – disparou Jéssica. – O baile sábado, em que mundo está garota?

- Oh! É mesmo o baile, eu havia até me esquecido dele!

- Provavelmente porque não tenha sido convidada. – retrucou a loira levando um cutucão de Angie.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta Jess, mas só esta semana recusei três convites! Eu simplesmente não sou muito fã destas coisas, só isso!

- Mas você vai com a gente, não vai? Please! – pediu fazendo beicinho, Bella não conseguiu resistir.

- Tudo bem, enquanto vocês resolvem esse lance do vestido, eu vejo se encontro os livros que procuro por lá.

- Ah isso vai ser legal!- Angie comemorou animada entrando assim que o namorado apareceu, Jéssica a seguiu já que Mike estava com ele, Bella entrou logo atrás e Tyler Crowley estava ao seu lado para desagrado de Lauren.

- Sabe Bella, eu estive pensando e o que acha de eu te levar ao baile, pra compensar por quase te matado, o que acha?

- Como é que é?

- Quero que vá ao baile comigo, o que acha?

-Acho que você bateu a cabeça com muita força naquele volante, pra começo de conversa! E não Tyler, eu não quero ir ao baile com você!

- Pense bem Bella, sabe quantas garotas gostariam de estar no seu lugar? – a jovem o encarou como quem está diante de uma lesma.

- Pois saiba Tyler que eu não iria com você nem que fosse o último garoto da face da terra! Não acha que eu já tenho problemas suficiente com a Lauren? Porque não a chama em vez de me aporrinhar a vida? Eu não vou ao baile!

- Azar o seu então, não sabe o que esta perdendo! – o garoto disse se afastando.

"_**Eu mereço, é cada uma que me aparece!"**_ – pensou bufando enquanto revirava os olhos indo para a o fim da fila que estava enorme.

De onde estavam os Cullen presenciaram a abordagem de Tyler e Edward tinha as mãos cerradas em punho enquanto Alice pensava em várias formas de como castigar aquele garoto, por ser tão atrevido!

- Como ele tem coragem? Isso é modo de se convidar alguém para o baile? – cuspiu furiosa.

- Bella soube como se livrar dele, agora se acalme, sim? – Jasper pediu acariciando seu rosto usando de seu dom para acalmar o coração de sua esposa.

- Se quiser posso fazê-lo se borrar nas calças, o que acha? –Emmett ofereceu encarando o garoto com um olhar assustador.

- Não se meta! – sua esposa cuspiu entre os dentes. – Não ouse se interferir!

Edward nada disse, em sua mente imaginava inúmeras formas de fazer Crowley pagar pelo modo como tratou Bella, de repente se levantou e foi em direção a ela que aguardava impaciente na fila.

- Problemas? – sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo com que a mesma sobressaltasse, estava distraída e não o vira se aproximar.

- Ai que susto, Edward... – disse levando a mão ao peito tamanho o susto. - De onde você surgiu? – ele abriu aquele sorriso meio torto e a jovem perdeu completamente o foco.

- Bella? – a chamou sem entender o que havia de errado, podia ouvir seu coração bater completamente descompassado. – Algum problema?

-Heim? – grunhiu voltando a si.

- Perguntei se há algum problema? O que Tyler queria?

- Ah, isso? - a jovem estalou a língua dando de ombros. – Desde aquele maldito incidente que ele vem me enchendo o saco, acha que porque quase me matou, agora tem que me compensar de alguma forma, acredita?

- E você vai ao baile?

- Tenho um compromisso muito mais importante no sábado, esqueceu? – Edward lhe sorriu e Bella retribuiu o sorriso, ficaram conversando sobre a aula enquanto praticamente todo o refeitório os observava. – Uma soda, por favor. – a jovem pediu e Edward a olhou com preocupação.

- Não deveria comer algo?

- Estou sem fome, vou ficar só com a soda mesmo.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

- Vai se sentar conosco? – perguntou enquanto faziam seu caminho pelo refeitório.

- Tenho que acertar alguns detalhes com Angie e Jess, vamos a Port Angeles depois da aula, a gente se vê na aula.

- Tudo bem então, tchau Bella!

- Tchau Edward!

- Oh meu Deus, o que ele queria com você? – Jéssica disparou se roendo de inveja.

-Nada demais, só perguntou se eu me sentaria com eles hoje. – disse dando de ombros abrindo sua soda, quase engasgou ao ver Erick York parado diante dela feito uma estátua. - Aconteceu alguma coisa Erick? – perguntou preocupada, olhou para Angie e Jéssica que prendiam o riso. –

- Vocêqueriraobailcecomigo?- disparou a deixando confusa, a gargalhada foi geral, não só na mesa onde estava como em várias próximas deles, inclusive na dos Cullen, onde Emmett, Edward e Jasper riam pra valer.

- Desculpe Erick... – pediu vendo o nervosismo do garoto que chegava a suar. – Por favor, repita devagar.

- Você quer ir ao baile comigo? –falou claramente, seu rosto parecia em brasa e Bella sentiu pena dele.

- Não! – respondeu tão rápido que o garoto parecia querer cavar a sua sepultura ali mesmo, tentando aliviar a situação disse rapidamente. – Mas é porque não vou ao baile, eu tenho um compromisso muito importante e inadiável no mesmo dia, me desculpe! –pediu sinceramente tocando a mão do garoto, lhe sorrindo. – Tenho certeza de que vai encontrar uma garota que esteja disponível, eu realmente sinto muito.

- Tudo bem, Bella, obrigado mesmo assim! – o garoto disse desaparecendo em seguida.

- Erick não se enxerga mesmo! – o comentário de Jessica a incomodou.

- Porque está dizendo isso?

-Porque você é a única neste colégio que tem a oportunidade de ir ao baile com Edward gato Cullen, e Erick achou que você aceitaria ir com ele?

- E quem te disse que eu aceitaria ir ao baile com Edward? – a garota a olhou como se a mesma fosse maluca. – Já disse, tenho um compromisso inadiável no sábado.

Depois da aula, Isabella foi pra casa, iriam a Port Angeles no carro de Jéssica que passaria para pegá-la em uma hora. Tomou um banho rápido, preparou algo para o jantar de Charlie deixando um bilhete, avisando onde e com quem estaria. Durante todo o trajeto teve que aturar Jéssica falar sem parar daquele bendito baile e do fato de que Mike Newton a havia convidado, ficou tentada a dizer que isso se devia as três recusas dela, sem contar que foi a própria Isabella quem insistiu para que Mike a convidasse.

Já Angie estava empolgada, seria seu primeiro baile como namorada de Ben, ela gostava mesmo dele. Bella estava sentada há exatamente uma hora e meia vendo Angie e Jess experimentar vários vestidos e não se decidir por nenhum.

- O que acha deste?- Jéssica perguntou o alisando diante o enorme espelho.

- Ficou ótimo! – Bella respondeu sem muito animo.

- Qual é Bella? Você disse isso dos outros quatro, o que você tem? – disparou impaciente.

- Desculpe, mas é que eu não sou muito boa com esse negócio, jamais fui a um baile, e nem sequer me lembro da última vez em que usei um vestido.

-Credo! Você não tinha vida social em Phoenix? – Angie lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, indo para junto de Bella.

- Não Jess, eu não tinha, satisfeita?

- Não liga pra ela, Bella. – sua amiga disse em um tom compreensivo. – Olha, está óbvio que não curte essas coisas, então porque não tenta encontrar aqueles livros de que falou? Assim que acabarmos aqui, iremos comer alguma coisa e podemos nos encontrar no restaurante, o que acha?

- Tem certeza? – perguntou incerta, afinal tinha ido para fazer companhia a elas.

- Tem uma excelente livraria a algumas quadras daqui, o restaurante é o La bela Itália, fica aqui perto, nos encontramos lá, está bem?

- Tudo bem então! – disse mais animada pegando sua bolsa e casaco, caminhou distraidamente pelas ruas de Port Angeles, a livraria que Angie havia indicado ficava um pouco afastada. A jovem perdeu a noção do tempo entre tantos títulos, finalmente havia encontrado os que tanto queria, foi quando se deu conta de que já havia escurecido e precisava se apressar já que o restaurante ficava próximo a loja onde havia deixado as garotas. Ligou para Angie avisando que estava a caminho, a amiga disse que já estavam no restaurante e que Jéssica estava faminta e impaciente.

-Vão pedindo, a culpa foi minha, acabei perdendo a hora!

"Se quiser posso esperá-la e...".

-Não precisa Angie, eu me viro depois, estou a caminho!

"Tá bem então, estamos te esperando." – a amiga disse ao desligar, Isabella não se deu conta de que havia entrado em um beco enquanto falava ao telefone, só então notou o quanto as ruas estavam escuras e vazias.

Olhou em volta e percebeu que havia pegado a direção errada, virou-se para retornar quando ouvi vozes masculinas ao longe, ficou tensa e tratou de apressar o passo. O tempo todo, desde que saíra da livraria teve a sensação de estar sendo observada, levou a mão à bolsa, segurando firme o spray de pimenta que o pai lhe dera, não que ela precisasse, mas por hora ele seria de grande ajuda.

- Olha só o que temos por aqui!- ouviu atrás de si, ao se virar se deparou com três homens, todos mal encarados.

- Ela é uma gatinha! – disse o mais alto.

- Está perdida gostosa? – o mais baixo disse de forma grosseira, Isabella os ignorou apressando ainda mais o passo, podia ouvi-los atrás de si. Estava assustada, não queria se expor usando seus poderes, não depois do que houve da última vez. Quando chegou ao final da rua, não sabia que direção tomar... Estava em um cruzamento e não tinha ninguém além dela e os homens atrás de si, pelo menos era o que pensava até mais dois aparecerem do nada.

- Veja o que temos aqui. – o homem disse se aproximando dela, que estava encurralada. – Uma gatinha como você não deveria andar por ai sozinha.

- Não se aproxime! – exigiu, pela sua visão periférica viu os outros também se aproximando. – Não me toque.

- Qual é gatinha, a gente só quer se divertir um pouco. – o mesmo homem disse tocando em seu cabelo, os levando ao nariz.

- Eu disse pra não me tocar! – quando tentou levar a mão ao anel, foi agarrada e impossibilitada de retirar o anel, com ele seus poderes não valiam de nada.

- ME SOLTA! – gritou se debatendo, um dos homens a agarrava por trás, enquanto outro segurava seu braço direito e outro o esquerdo. O quarto estava de frente pra ela, todos fediam a cigarro e cerveja. – O que pensa que está... – se calou ao ouvir o som de uma derrapada, um carro havia entrado com tudo no cruzamento e o farol alto a cegou, os homens a soltaram, recuando já que o carro foi pra cima deles com tudo, parando em uma freada seca e precisa.

Reconheceu o carro prata, era o Volvo de Edward, viu o vampiro descer do carro e parar diante dos cinco com um rosnado alto, jamais esqueceria a forma assustadora que olhava para eles. Edward parecia outro. – Entra no carro, Bella! – exigiu entre um rugido, a jovem não ousou contestá-lo e correu para o Volvo.

A vontade de Edward era de matar um por um, de forma lenta e imensamente dolorosa, mas ela estava ali vendo tudo... Não poderia fazer o que desejava arduamente, viu o que se passava na mente de cada um deles e o que fariam se não tivesse chegado a tempo. Aquilo o deixou mais colérico e um novo rosnado brotou em seu peito, voltou a encarar os cinco rugindo em seguida, podia sentir o pavor em cada um deles e aquilo o agradou.

Entrou no carro o jogando para cima dos cinco que se dispersaram apavorados, deu ré disparando pela rua deserta, tentava se acalmar, podia ouvir o coração de Bella bater forte e muito rápido, pela sua visão periférica viu a jovem agarrada ao banco, visivelmente assustada, ainda mais branca devido ao susto.

-Você está bem? – por mais que tentasse manter-se calmo, seu tom demonstrou o quanto ainda estava bravo.

- Humrum... – grunhiu assentindo quase que compulsivamente, freou o carro bruscamente e o corpo de Bella se lançou para frente, automaticamente Edward esticou o braço, impedindo que se chocasse contra o para brisa.

- Tem certeza? Você me parece em choque.

- Ccomo? De onde... De onde você surgiu? O que fazia aqui? –sua voz saiu tremula, ela estava toda trêmula, ele pode sentir, já que sua mão estava sobre o peito dela, estava bem consciente do seu polegar roçando em seu seio macio.

- Você está em choque, acho melhor comer alguma coisa ou tomar algo. – disse ignorando suas perguntas, fazendo com que a jovem finalmente se lembrasse de Angie e Jéssica.

- Oh meu Deus, Angie e Jess, elas estão no restaurante me esperando e...

- Vou levá-la até elas. – Edward disse colocando o carro em movimento, o restaurante não ficava muito longe dali, estacionou em frente descendo rapidamente. Isabella o viu dar a volta no carro, abrir a porta e lhe estender a mão a qual aceitou, ainda estava tremula e mal conseguia manter-se em pé, eles encontraram Jéssica e Angie na entrada do restaurante.

- Onde você se meteu Bella? Poxa ficamos aqui te esperando e... – se calou ao vê-lo atrás da jovem. – Edward Cullen? – disse em um tom afetado. _**"O que diabos ela fazia com Edward Cullen?"**_ – se perguntava encarando Bella.

- Você não me parece muito bem. – Angie a olhou com preocupação.

- Como ela não vai estar bem Angie? Ela está com Edward Cullen! – a amiga de Bella revirou os olhos, assim como a própria e Edward.

- A culpa foi minha, eu estava comprando uns livros e acabei encontrando Bella na livraria, ficamos conversando e...

- Oh! Sem problemas! – Jéssica disse sorrindo afetada. _**"Queria eu ter essa sorte, o que ele viu nela afinal?"**_ – Edward se perguntava se ela era mesmo amiga de Bella?

"_**Isso sim que é sorte! Mesmo assim ela não me parece bem, será que eles brigaram de novo?" **_– os pensamentos de Angie o deixaram curioso.

- A gente já comeu, estávamos indo a livraria encontrar você. – Jessica disse sem tirar os olhos um segundo sequer de Edward.

- Por minha culpa Bella não comeu nada... – Edward se apressou em dizer. – Não quer ficar e jantar comigo? – os olhos de Bella saltaram, assim como os de Angie e Jéssica.

"_**Essa garota nasceu virada pra lua, só pode!" **_– o vampiro revirou os olhos com tal pensamento, Jéssica era mesmo um poço de inveja.

"_**Yes! Depois ela vai ter que me contar tudinho, ai garota! Aceita Bella, aceita!" **_– torcia Angie.

-Então, fica pra jantar comigo? – a jovem assentiu ainda perplexa.

- Então a gente já vai, boa noite! – Angie disse praticamente arrastando Jéssica para o carro. – Tchau Edward!

- Tchau Ângela, Jéssica!

"_**Meu Deus! Ele sabe meu nome! Edward Cullen sabe o meu nome!" **_- não havia malicia no pensamento de Ângela e Edward simpatizava cada vez mais com a amiga de Bella. Já Jéssica pra variar tinha pensamentos sujos, desejando arduamente estar no lugar da jovem.

- Uau! Pensei que Jéssica fosse pular em você! – Edward sorriu ao sentir uma pontada de ciúme em seu tom.

- Ângela é legal, mas Jéssica é um tanto...

- Falsa e invejosa... – concluiu por ele. – Eu sei, Alice vive me dizendo isso, mesmo assim gosto dela, Jess é inofensiva! Saiba que as duas mal vão conseguir dormir hoje, e segunda terei que aturá-las, isso se não me ligarem no meio da noite! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não seja absurda, Bella! Vamos?- pediu indicando a entrada do restaurante.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isto? – a jovem se aproximou ficando na ponta dos pés, para alcançar o ouvido dele. – Até onde sei, eles não servem o seu tipo de refeição. – sussurrou.

- Mas eu não vou comer, e sim você! – disse apontando para a jovem. – Você acaba de passar por uma situação critica, ainda está em choque e precisa comer e beber algo, portanto, vamos! – aquilo soou mais como uma ordem do que um pedido, mas a jovem não contestou e o seguiu.

A metrie abriu um sorriso de trinta e dois dentes ao vê-lo, praticamente o devorando com o olhar e com certeza a mulher tinha uns bons anos a mais que ele, aparentemente é claro! Mas de certa forma Edward a ignorara, para satisfação de Bella.

- Mesa para dois, por favor! – pediu sério, a mulher os guiou até o meio do salão e Edward a olhou com desagrado.

- Aqui está.

- Desculpe, mas você não teria algo mais intimo e mais reservado? – a metrie forçou um sorriso os conduzindo para a outra ala do salão onde as mesas eram separadas por biombos, dando certa privacidade aos casais.

- Esta lhe agrada?

- Perfeitamente, obrigado! - disse enquanto puxava a cadeira para que Bella sentasse.

- A garçonete logo virá atendê-los. – durante todo o momento em que esteve com eles a mulher ignorou Isabella completamente o que a deixou de certa forma irritada.

- Boa noite! O que irão pedir? – uma moça muito bonita, loira e com enormes olhos azuis, perguntou com um enorme sorriso, ele conseguia ser ainda maior do que da metrie e Isabella sentiu uma pontada de ciúme ao ver Edward sorrir de volta para a moça.

- Duas cocas, por favor. – pediu gentilmente, sorrindo daquela forma tentadora.

- É pra já, aqui estão os cardápios! – disse lhes entregando o cardápio antes de sair, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça e Bella se perguntava o porquê estava tão sorridente, há alguns minutos atrás estava a ponto de matar aqueles homens. Só a lembrança à fez estremecer.

- Sente-se bem? – o sorriso havia desaparecido dando lugar a uma expressão preocupada.

- Sim, só estou com frio... – mentiu. – Esqueci meu casaco no carro de Jéssica. – Edward se levantou automaticamente retirando seu casaco.

-Tome, é melhor vesti-lo. – pediu estendendo o casaco aberto para ela, que deslizou para dentro dele, sentindo o perfume inebriante de Edward, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e a jovem puxou uma respiração profunda, deliciando-se com tal fragrância. – Melhor?

- Aham! – grunhiu ainda imersa na sensação que lhe tomava.

- O que vai querer comer?

-Um ravióli de queijo. – disse finalmente encarando aqueles olhos quase dourados, quando fez menção de falar, a garçonete havia voltado com as bebidas.

- Aqui está, o que vão pedir?

- Um ravióli de queijo, não é Bella?

- Isso mesmo!

- E você o que vai querer? _**"Se me quiser eu saio as dez, bonitão?"**_ – concluiu mentalmente.

- Nada, é só isso mesmo!

- Tem certeza? _**"O que um gato desses faz com uma garota tão sem graça?"**_ – aquele pensamento o irritou profundamente.

- Absoluta, vai querer mais alguma coisa? – perguntou de forma carinhosa segurando a mão de Bella, levando-a aos lábios, piscando em seguida. Sorriu mentalmente ao ouvir o coração da jovem bater completamente descompassado.

- Só isso, obrigada! – disse para a garçonete que assentiu se afastando resmungando algo, a jovem não compreendeu, mas Edward entendeu perfeitamente. - O que foi isso? – perguntou entre os dentes.

- Nada! – respondeu dando de ombros. – Eu só quis me livrar dela, só isso!

- Ótimo! Agora quem garante que ela não vá cuspir no meu prato depois dessa? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Ela não vai, eu garanto!

- É mesmo? E como pode saber meu caro, por acaso você lê mentes? – perguntou sarcástica, Edward a olhou sério.

- Alice não lhe contou?

- Me contou o que? – disparou atravessado, Edward se apoiou na mesa, inclinando o corpo em sua direção, como se fosse lhe contar um segredo.

- Eu posso ler mentes, Bella! – os olhos da jovem foram abrindo-se lentamente e Edward pensou que os mesmo fossem saltar. Isabella sentiu todo seu sangue gelar, como assim ele lia mentes? Tentou repassar cada pensamento que teve na presença dele e sentiu o ar lhe faltar. – Você está bem? – em resposta a jovem entornou o copo de coca de uma só vez, as maças de seu rosto atingiram um tom avermelhado, tentador na opinião do vampiro.

- Como assim você lê mentes? Porque Alice não me disse? Como ela não me avisa de uma coisa destas? Meu pai do céu, que vergonha, eu...

- Hey Bella? Tente se acalmar, você está surtando! – pediu ao ver a garota aumentar o tom de voz gradativamente. - Eu posso ter acesso a qualquer mente, menos a sua e não faz ideia do quanto isso é frustrante pra mim.

- Está dizendo que não pode ler a minha mente? Por quê? Tem algo errado comigo? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, definitivamente ela era absurda, concluiu.

- Honestamente não sei lhe dizer o porquê, talvez seja porque estejamos fora de sintonia! – disse dando de ombros, só então a jovem se deu conta de que talvez o fato de ser o que era fosse o motivo, já que Alice havia reclamado que suas visões não serem claras quando dizem respeito a ela. – O que foi? Porque está tão pensativa, me diga, por favor.

- É um alivio saber que meus pensamentos são só meus! – havia um sorriso maroto em seus lábios, e a curiosidade ardeu como a sede em Edward. – Mas acredito que eu saiba o motivo.

- E qual é?

-Humm... É uma longa história e...

- Um tanto complicada... – ele mesmo concluiu. – A qual você ficou de me contar, está lembrada? Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

- Mas eu não! – a garçonete voltou colocando o prato diante da jovem.

- Tem certeza de que não vai querer nada?

- Tenho! – afirmou sério. _**"Droga, deveria ter cuspido no prato daquela sonsa!" **_– Edward sorriu e Isabella o encarava com os olhos estreitos.

- Não sei se devo comer isso! - disse olhando desconfiada para o prato.

- Pode comer tranquila, ela não cuspiu em seu prato!

- E como você sabe?

- Porque ela acaba de se lamentar por não tê-lo feito!- a jovem sorriu pegando o garfo. – E ai, vai me contar ou não? –ele esperou que ela engolisse, sorriu ao ouvir a jovem soltar um leve gemido de satisfação ao saborear a comida. Foi uma coisa boba e totalmente sem intenção, mas foi quente como o inferno! Bella conseguia ser sexy até mesmo comendo, já havia notado das vezes em que ela se juntou a eles na mesa.

- Vou cumprir minha palavra, mas antes terá que me responder uma pergunta.

- Pergunta? Que pergunta?

- Como sabia exatamente onde eu estava? Disse às garotas que me encontrou na livraria, como soube que eu estive na livraria? Você por acaso me seguiu? – Edward soltou um suspiro rendido.

-Sim, eu a segui desde que se apartou das garotas.

- Como soube onde estávamos?

- Leio mentes, está lembrada? – disse apontando para a própria cabeça, aquele fato ainda a surpreendia, sentia vontade de esganar Alice por não ter lhe contado! Mas não poderia cobrar nada, afinal, ainda mantinha seus segredos e não os revelara à amiga.

- Mas porque me seguiu? Não faz sentido pra mim. – disse antes de dar mais uma garfada, fechando os olhos novamente soltando aquele gemido.

- Não sei lhe dizer o porquê, mas sinto uma necessidade absurda de protegê-la, mantê-la segura, compreende? Fiquei pensando em você, sozinha, andando por estas ruas... Não sei se notou, mas tem certa tendência a se meter em encrencas e você parece atrair as coisas de certa forma e... – a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça. – O que foi?

-Você não é o primeiro a dizer isso, pode acreditar! – a jovem sorria ao dizer aquilo, mas de repente ficou séria. – Obrigada de qualquer forma, cometi um erro terrível e se não fosse por você... – Bella esticou a mão sobre a mesa hesitante em tocá-lo. – Não quero nem pensar no que teriam feito. – Você me salvou... – disse colocando sua mão sobre a dele. – Outra vez me salvou.

- Não fui eu quem parou aquele carro! – apontou sentindo o formigamento em sua mão, virou a palma da mão para cima, envolvendo a pequena mão de Bella com a sua.

- Mas a intenção é o que vale, sem contar que me tirou das águas do riacho, está lembrado?

- Como eu poderia esquecer? - Edward sorriu ao ver a jovem corar lindamente.

- Preciso alertá-lo... – o vampiro franziu o cenho. –Porque se for mesmo bancar o meu anjo da guarda, pode se preparar meu caro, terá muito trabalho! – disse sorvendo um gole da outra coca, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Eu já notei, mas vou me arriscar mesmo assim! – novamente o vampiro puxou uma respiração profunda, encarando aqueles lindos olhos cor de chocolate derretido. – Tentei lutar contra, me manter afastado, mas simplesmente não encontro forças pra ficar longe de você, Bella! – aquela declaração a pegou de surpresa e seu coração parecia que saltaria pela boca a qualquer momento.

- Então não fique. – disse sorrindo para ele que retribuiu o sorriso, a jovem terminou de comer enquanto ele a observava com certo encantamento.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Não esqueçam que tem mais um! **

**Beijos e um feliz dia das mães a todas as Mães! **


	11. CAPITULO 9

**Particularmente eu amei esse capitulo! **

**Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

- Pronto? Sente-se melhor? – perguntou assim que a jovem terminou de comer.

- Sim, obrigado!

- Não por isso, vai querer mais alguma coisa?

- Não obrigada.

-Então vou pedir a conta, ainda são oito e trinta, acha que poderíamos passar antes em um lugar?

-Tudo bem, eu só preciso ligar para o meu pai e avisar que chegarei mais tarde. – Edward assentiu chamando a garçonete.

- Resolveu pedir algo?

- Não, por favor, me traga a conta. – a moça assentiu saindo, voltando logo em seguida.

- Aqui está. – ao abrir a pasta viu um cartão com o nome e telefone dela, levou a mão ao bolso e pegou a carteira retirando uma nota de cinquenta dólares a colocando dentro da pasta.

- Fique com o troco! – disse se colocando de pé, aquele detalhe não passou despercebido por Isabella, que havia tentado convencê-lo que ela deveria pagar a conta, mas Edward foi taxativo quando disse, eu convidei, eu pago!

- E para onde vai me levar exatamente? – perguntou já fora do restaurante.

- Acredito que vá gostar! Ligue para o seu pai. – a lembrou, a jovem ligou para Charlie e disse que chegaria mais tarde, já que decidiram ir jantar e depois pegariam um cinema. O homem não disse nada, afinal teve que cobrir o plantão e passaria a noite na delegacia.

- Pronto! Ele vai passar a noite na delegacia, vai cobrir o plantão de um dos seus homens. – disse dando de ombros enquanto guardava o telefone, Edward rapidamente processou a informação se perguntando com que frequência ficava sozinha em casa?

- Vai ficar a noite toda sozinha? – perguntou ao abrir a porta para ela.

- Estou acostumada, meu pai é muito dedicado ao trabalho dele, sem contar que agora ele está namorando, o que é bom em partes, já que tenho tido a casa só pra mim!

-Entendo! – ele deu a volta no carro lento demais para um vampiro e rápido demais para um humano.

- Pronta?

- Acho que sim! – disse colocando o cinto desta vez, sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- O que foi? Em que está pensando?

- E o que te faz pensar que eu diria o que estou pensando? – retrucou vendo o vampiro bufar contrariado. – Estava pensando que definitivamente você é a pessoa mais instável que já conheci! Uma hora você me odeia, na outra salva a minha vida... Uma hora age como se fossemos os melhores amigos, em outra me ignora completamente... Diz que não tem forças para ficar longe, então porque se afastou?

- Me desculpe por aquilo, como disse, fiquei perdido, confuso e... Hey, eu nunca odiei você! – afirmou desviando a atenção para ela.

- Olha para a estrada, você já dirigi como um louco e eu não to a fim de sofrer um acidente. – Edward riu meneando a cabeça.

- Menos que isso seria muito lento para mim.

- E se o carro batesse?

- Isso não irá acontecer... – disse cheio de si. - Tenho reflexos melhores que os seus, nos seus melhores dias, acredite! – Bella abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, chocada, o que o fez soltar uma risada espontânea e deliciosa de se ouvir.

- Convencido! Não precisa me lembrar de que você é mais forte, mais inteligente, rápido e blábláblá... Do que eu. – dizia revirando os olhos como se a lista fosse bem extensa. – Mas e se um terremoto acontecesse, algo que você não tivesse como controlar e o carro batesse? Você sairia ileso enquanto eu... – novamente Edward desviou o olhar da estrada.

- Eu te salvaria. – respondeu com seus olhos cravados aos dela. – Te protegeria, porque sou seu anjo da guarda, está lembrada? – a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Mas como eu estava dizendo, eu jamais te odiei, é que você não entende como o seu sangue é atraente para mim, não faz ideia de quanto controle é preciso para que eu possa estar aqui, assim, com você. Na aula de biologia, senti raiva de você, por que por sua causa quase coloquei a perder tudo que construí ao longo de muitas décadas?

- Desculpe!Eu sabia que meu sangue te incomodava de certa forma, mas não tinha ideia de que...

- Ele não me incomoda, pelo contrário, ele me chama, Bella, me atrai, me tenta, compreende? Aliás, como sabia? Como descobriu o que somos? Alice lhe contou, não foi?

- Alice não me disse nada além do que eu já soubesse, ela somente me esclareceu algumas duvidas e contou sua história, como conheceu Jasper e como se uniu a vocês, somente isso!

- Então como sabe tanto assim sobre...

- Conheço as lendas que envolvem um clã que há muitos anos viveu em Forks, e de como eram diferentes dos de sua raça. – disse o cortando. - Mas confesso que mesmo conhecendo as lendas, vocês me surpreenderam, sempre vi os vampiros como criaturas noturnas, sombrias e sem nenhum resquício de humanidade! Também sabia que eram donos de uma beleza inigualável e um poder de sedução sem igual e que prezam manterem-se incógnitos. No entanto, você e sua família não só vivem entre os humanos, como interagem com eles de certa forma... Carlisle é médico e acredito que isso se deva ao fato de que ele preza a humanidade que ainda lhe resta!

- Como pode saber de tudo isso?

- Respondo se me explicar porque meu sangue é tão tentador pra você? Porque seus irmãos não parecem se incomodar com ele!

- Naquele dia na clareira, seu cheiro me atraiu até lá, eu jamais em minha existência havia sentindo algo tão tentador, tão atraente... É como o melhor e o mais raro dos vinhos, para um alcoólatra em reabilitação!

- Então sou o seu vinho, o seu vício?

- É um bom jeito de ver as coisas. – disse soltando um suspiro rendido. - Você é o meu vício, Bella, a minha droga.

- Agora entendo, mesmo assim ainda acho que precisa de terapia! – Edward revirou os olhos, parando o carro no mirante.

- Que lugar é este? – perguntou ao ver as luzes da cidade e o porto lá em baixo ao longe.

- Um velho mirante! – disse dando de ombros, saiu do carro em sua velocidade natural deixando a jovem boquiaberta, abriu a porta do carro lhe estendendo a mão.

- Uau! Você mesmo rápido!

- Um pouco! – Edward deu de ombro levando a mão à nuca.

- Esse lugar é lindo, olha essa vista! – estava encantada com a beleza e a paz encontrada ali. - Como encontrou este lugar?

- Há muitos anos, como disse, era um antigo mirante, fica muito afastado e raramente tem gente aqui.

-Você me trouxe para um lugar afastado e completamente deserto! Devo me preocupar? – perguntou divertida.

- Engraçadinha!

- Voltando ao assunto, se sou como uma droga pra você... Quero dizer o meu sangue... – se corrigiu. – Como consegue estar aqui assim, tão calmo?

- Isso quem tem que me dizer é você! – disse com os olhos cravados aos dela, Isabella só conseguia enxergar devido aos faróis acesos, já Edward a via perfeitamente, como se fosse dia claro. – Como faz isso?

- Isso o que? – se fez de desentendida.

- Como faz com que o cheiro de seu sangue simplesmente se dissipe, desapareça? Que mistério envolve este anel em seu dedo? – ele havia sido direto, a jovem puxou o ar com força o soltando ruidosamente em uma lufada só, havia chegado a hora da verdade.

- Eu realmente espero que esteja preparado para o que vai ouvir Edward! – suas palavras o deixaram intrigado.

- Já disse que posso compreender! – insistiu.

- Espero que sim, e sinceramente espero que possa me aceitar, mesmo sendo o que sou.

-Sou um vampiro e me aceitou, porque não a aceitaria? – Edward pode sentir o medo na voz dela e se perguntava o que poderia ser pior do que se tornar um monstro como ele? Viu que Bella mantinha os olhos baixos, fixos no anel em seu dedo, o qual girava sem parar. Levou a mão ao queixo dela, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. – Não tenha medo!

- Sei que aparentando ser uma humana comum... Comum até demais eu diria!

- Eu discordo... – a jovem o olhou surpresa. - Você não absolutamente tem nada de comum, acredite! – disse sorrindo para ela. - Desculpe, prossiga!

- Quando nasci, perdi minha mãe no parto, meu pai era jovem demais na época e estava em inicio de carreira na polícia, então minha avó tomou pra si a responsabilidade de cuidar de mim, da minha criação e educação por isso me levou para Phoenix!

- Você comentou algo sobre isso!

- Com passar dos anos minha avó me explicou o porquê de ter me levado consigo e quando completei quinze anos, a verdade me foi revelada e acredite, foi um choque! Até então eu nãopassava de uma pré-adolescente estranha que podia fazer coisas esquisitas a quem temiam e queriam distância. – Edward tentava acompanhar o que ela dizia.

- O que quer dizer com a verdade me foi revelada? – a jovem estava apoiada na frente do carro, entre os faróis e Edward estava ao seu lado.

-Eu conseguia fazer coisas que definitivamente nenhuma das crianças da minha idade poderia, com três anos eu já sabia ler e escrever e...

-Tão cedo?

-Muitos poderiam pensar que eu era um gênio, mas só fazia parte do que eu me tornaria. Perguntei inúmeras vezes a minha avó por que eu era tão diferente e ela sempre me dizia: Você é especial Bella e um dia vai entender o porquê e para que! Infelizmente ela partiu antes de me esclarecer!

- Lamento!

- Descobri que minha avó havia me levado consigo, justamente por eu ser diferente, segundo ela, meu pai não entenderia a complexidade que envolvia o meu nascimento, infelizmente eu também não cheguei a saber! O que sei é que sou uma filha da lua e o mundo sobrenatural faz parte de mim, da minha vida desde que me entendo por gente.

- Uma filha da lua?

- Sim, sou uma filha da lua, uma feiticeira. – a ultima parte não passou de um sussurro, mas Edward pode ouvir nitidamente.

- É uma bruxa?Está me dizendo que é uma bruxa? – o tom de perplexidade dele a incomodou.

- Não, estou dizendo que sou uma feiticeira, nasci com a magia em meu sangue, aprendi ao longo destes anos a controlar os dons que me foi dado, assim como ministrar alguns feitiços e poções. Aprendi sobre anjos, demônios, assim como as distintas raças que habitam este mundo místico e sobrenatural!

- Isso é impossível, feiticeiras não existem Bella, a não ser em contos de fadas e...

- Vampiros também não e, no entanto estou diante de um! – ele se calou diante de seu argumento.

- Você disse dons? Como assim dons?

- Você tem que ter absoluto controle sobre a sua digamos... - ela tentava encontrar a palavra mais adequada. - Sede, certo? – Edward somente assentiu. – Para evitar que sobrepujei o que segundo você, levou muitas décadas para construir, correto?

-Sim.

- Assim como você, eu tenho que ter controle absoluto sobre sua sede, eu tenho que ter um controle absoluto sobre os meus dons, para que não percebam, não descubram... Porque além deles não compreenderem, é arriscado demais, perigoso demais!

- Seu pai...

- Ele nem sequer faz ideia!

- Mas Charlie é seu pai, acredito que a compreenderia.

- Ele sabe que sou de certa forma diferente, mas meu pai teme o desconhecido, assim como a grande maioria, seja humano ou não... O chefe Swan não faz a ínfima ideia do que o cerca e é melhor assim, a ignorância muitas vezes é uma benção, Edward.

-Então foi por isso que sua avó a levou embora. – não havia sido uma pergunta e sim uma constatação.

- Minha avó me ensinou como controlá-los, mas na medida em que eu crescia, eles cresciam também, por isso ela criou isto! – disse retirando o anel, o entregando a Edward. – Ele contém um feitiço complexo que bloqueia os meus... Digamos que... Dons.

- Porque bloqueá-los?

- Minha avó sempre dizia que era imprescindível que eu mantivesse segredo absoluto do que era assim como do que podia fazer, somente agora entendo por que. – Edward pode sentir a tristeza em suas palavras.

- E você pode me dizer o por quê? – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro colocando a mão nos bolsos do casaco dele, que ficava enorme nela.

- O colégio em Phoenix não era como aqui... – disse se afastando do caro, com o olhar fixo na vista lá embaixo, mas Edward teve a sensação de que ela estava perdida em suas memórias. – Eu não tinha amigos, e a grande maioria era como Lauren, o único amigo que tive até então era Jake!

- Ele é de Phoenix? –Isabella sentiu uma pitada de ciúme em seu tom, mas logo descartou a ideia de que Edward pudesse a vir sentir ciúme dela.

- Não, Jake é daqui, sempre brincávamos juntos quando eu vinha passar as férias de verão aqui com meu pai! Crescemos praticamente juntos e nossos pais são muito amigos assim como minha avó era.

- Entendo, mas porque somente agora compreende? – pediu levando a mãos aos bolsos, desejava tocá-la novamente.

- Não tem ideia do quanto eles podem ser cruéis... – sua voz saiu embargada. - Acabei perdendo o controle e machuquei algumas pessoas. – seu cabelo caiu formando uma cortina, cobrindo seu rosto. – Minha avó me tirou do colégio e contratou um tutor, o incidente foi abafado devido a dom que possuía e...

- Sua avó também era uma feiticeira?

- Sim, mas segundo ela diferente de mim, ela possuía o dom da empatia, ela podia controlar os poderes de outros, através de suas emoções.

- Como Jasper?

- Pelo que Alice me contou, Jasper pode sentir o que sentimos e também controlar nossas emoções, certo?

- Basicamente isso!

- Minha avó conseguia controlar os meus poderes através das minhas emoções, compreendeu? – Edward assentiu.

- Mesmo assim ela criou o anel.

- Para a minha proteção, e por minha causa ela foi morta. – ao ver as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto da jovem, automaticamente levou a mão ao seu rosto, tentando inutilmente secá-la.

- Shhh... Hey, não chore Bella. – pediu carinhosamente, em um impulso a jovem passou os braços ao seu redor e como da outra vez, afundou o rosto em seu peito. Edward a envolveu em seus braços, afagando seus cabelos, tentando acalmá-la. Desejava que Jasper estivesse ali naquele momento para ajudá-lo, quando o choro cessou afastou-se para encará-la. – Sente-se melhor? – a jovem assentiu fungando.

- Ddesculpa... –pediu novamente fungando. – É que eu sinto tanta falta dela.

- Afinal de contas, o que aconteceu a sua avó?

-Ela havia desaparecido, há aproximadamente seis meses, saiu dizendo que não demoraria depois de receber uma ligação e jamais voltou... Meu pai foi para Phoenix assim que comuniquei a ele o desaparecimento dela depois de esperar por dois dias, prestamos queixa, mas eu sabia que dificilmente conseguiriam algo. Duas semanas depois o corpo dela foi encontrado... Meu pai me proibiu de vê-lo, dizia que era chocante demais... – a jovem dizia com o olhar perdido. – Até hoje não sei o que ou quem fez aquilo com ela, mas sei que minha avó morreu para me proteger.

- Como sabe?

-Eu simplesmente sei! – disse dando de ombros.

- Você havia dito dons, que dons são estes, Bella? - na verdade Edward tentava assimilar tudo que ela dizia, já havia lido e ouvido histórias sobre bruxas e feiticeiras, mas como Carlisle, gostava da ciência, magia e ocultismo era um terreno desconhecido para ele.

- Telecinesia, eu posso mover as coisas com a mente... – disse apontando para a própria cabeça. – Comecei a mover as coisas com aproximadamente dois anos, e é claro que acabei fazendo isso na presença do meu pai.

- Então foi assim que parou aquele carro?

- Sim, mas também criei um escudo para nos proteger, ao mesmo tempo em que bloqueei o cheiro do meu sangue, acabei gastando muita energia e...

- Por isso desmaiou? – perguntou a cortando.

-Talvez, confesso que fazia algum tempo que eu não usava meus poderes. – disse dando de ombros.

- Agora entendo, e como sabe céltico é uma língua completamente extinta.

- Os feitiços em sua maioria são em céltico, porque descendo de um clã especifico, mas muitos usam o latim, ou simplesmente sua língua de origem. – novamente deu de ombros.

- Isso é incrível! Sua mãe também era feiticeira?

- Não, minha mãe era simplesmente humana! Minha avó disse que a bisavó dela possuía o dom da premunição, que podia ver o passado, futuro e presente, assim como Alice!

- Mas Alice só prevê o que irá acontecer, baseada em sua decisão, é tudo muito subjetivo, uma vez que você muda de ideia...

- A decisão muda... – a jovem concluiu por ele. - Eu sei, ela me contou.

- Alice sabe sobre você?

- Não, mas uma vez me disse que sente que há algo diferente em mim, que sou especial, muito especial... – a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Alice tem cada uma!

- Ela não cansa de dizer o quanto você é especial entre outras coisas, àquela tampinha te adora!

- Deixa ela te ouvir falara assim! – ambos riram desta vez. – Eu também a adoro, quando tocamos neste assunto, Alice simplesmente me disse que esperaria eu estar pronta para lhe contar. Sei que lhe devo a verdade, ela sempre foi tão sincera comigo, mas de certa forma eu queria que você... – disse olhando em seus olhos. - Fosse o primeiro, a saber. – por um momento ambos se perderam na intensidade com que um olhava para o outro, Edward desejou arduamente beijá-la, sentir o sabor daqueles lábios os quais Isabella mordia com tanta força, mas tinha medo.

- Ah, também posso ver e sentir a aura das pessoas... – a jovem disparou quebrando o clima, se Edward continuasse a olhá-la daquela forma, seria capaz de agarrá-lo e beijá-lo.

- Aura?

- Sim, todos os seres irradiam uma aura, sua essência irradia uma energia e eu posso senti-la e em muitos casos vê-la. Quando o vi pela primeira vez, no alto da queda d'água, você estava envolto em uma luz intensa... – Edward franziu o cenho, não era um ser de luz e sim das sombras.

- Isso é impossível! Sou um ser amaldiçoado Bella, não sou um ser de luz e sim das sombras! – retrucou amargurado, a jovem pode sentir a dor em suas palavras.

- Sei o que vi Edward e o que senti, apesar de sua natureza sombria, aqui dentro... – disse apontando para o peito dele. – Há um ser puro, com um coração enorme e...

- Eu não tenho um coração Bella, sinta! – Edward segurou o pulso da jovem levando a mão dela ao seu peito. – Há muito que não tenho um coração e minha alma... – ele riu com escárnio. – Ela foi perdida!

- Eu não estou falando do órgão em si, estou falando do que você é Edward! Sua essência, sua alma de certa forma é pura, eu posso sentir... – Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Jamais em minha vida vi algo tão lindo... A primeira vez que o vi, foi como olhar para um anjo.

- Definitivamente você é maluca! – afirmou irritadiço, Isabella abriu a boca chocada, ele a estava chamando de maluca? – Como pode me comparar a um anjo? Olhe pra mim, Bella, sou um vampiro... Um monstro!

- Não, você não é um monstro! – teimou. - Sua natureza não o define Edward e sim quem você é! E você é bom, você se importa, você me salvou, está lembrado? Um monstro jamais faria isso, um monstro teria me matado ali naquela clareira, mesmo eu estando desacordada!

-Você me subestima Bella, ainda assim sou perigoso demais! – Edward se aproximou dela de um modo ameaçador, como um verdadeiro predador. Isabella mordeu os lábios com força diante tal visão, era devastadoramente sexy, excitou- se com aquela aproximação e se perguntou onde estaria seu maldito instinto de autopreservação? Aquele vampiro ainda seria a sua perdição.

- Sim, você é perigoso, mas sei que não é mau, como eu já disse, se o fosse, já teria me matado há muito tempo, Edward! Você poderia estar por ai, matando inocentes, literalmente sugando-lhes a vida... – Bella tocou seu rosto e Edward fechou os olhos apreciando a carícia. –No entanto, você e os seus lutam contra sua própria natureza.

- Eu nem sempre posso conseguir me controlar... – disse se aproximando ainda mais, estava tão perto que quando falou Bella sentiu seu hálito gelado bater contra seu rosto, seu cheiro a invadiu a inebriando completamente. –Eu já matei pessoas, Bella!

- E é visível que se arrependeu, porque errar é humano, Edward!

- Há muito deixei de ser humano, Bella!

- Como já disse, tanto você, como os membros de sua família, estão muito ligados a humanidade que um dia houve em cada um de vocês, de certa forma, não a desprezaram com o tempo, o que é comum em sua espécie. Acredite em mim Edward, há uma humanidade em vocês, a qual eu não vi em muitos humanos, Edward. Não sei nada sobre a sua história ou como se tornou um vampiro, mas sinto em meu coração, em minha alma, que não me fará mal... – Eu confio em você, confio em Alice, mas vou entender se quiser se afastar, eu... – Edward levou o dedo aos lábios dela.

- Isso seria impossível! – sua voz saiu sussurrada, seu polegar contornou aqueles lábios cheios e macios, tentadores. Aquela boca, aquele olhar... Definitivamente aquela garota seria a sua perdição, concluiu.

A jovem estremeceu ao sentir o toque em seus lábios, Edward a sondava com aqueles olhos a praticamente dourados, era certo de que havia caçado recentemente. De certa forma aquilo não a importava, adorava aqueles olhos cor de âmbar.

- Você... – novamente a voz dele saiu sussurrada. – Você não faz ideia do que eu sinto aqui dentro... – disse ainda tocando seus lábios, seu olhar cravado ao dela, sua mão deslizou pelo rosto da jovem, infiltrando-se por seus cabelos, ele a estava desafiando, mas Bella simplesmente não se moveu. - Quero sugar cada gota do seu sangue até não sobrar nada. – Edward segurou firme os cabelos de sua nuca, ouvindo Bella soltar um leve gemido, aquele som o excitou ainda mais. Deslizou a ponta de seu nariz pela curvatura do pescoço dela, pode ouvir o som do sangue correndo por suas veias, o chamando, o tentando. – Ao mesmo tempo em que sinto coisas completamente desconhecidas pra mim... Eu quero te proteger, mantê-la segura... – Isabella voltou a estremecer ao sentir a língua gelada em sua pele. – Desejo estar com você, saber tudo sobre você... Você me atrai, me encanta e me fascina Isabella! E como já disse, eu não tenho mais forças para me afastar de você. – Edward viu os olhos da jovem brilhar intensamente, pode ver nitidamente as lágrimas se formarem os deixando marejados.

- Edward?

- O que? – respondeu ainda preso no momento e naquele olhar.

- Me beija! – pediu com um fio de voz, seu coração batia tão rápido e tão forte que Edward podia senti-lo em seu peito.

- Fica quietinha... – disse quase contra os seus lábios. – Não se mova, Bella! – pediu testando seus limites, roçando seus lábios aos dela com extremo cuidado, o beijo em si era suave e lento, sem pressa, Edward movia-se com exagerado cuidado como se a jovem fosse feita de cristal e pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento.

Sua língua contornou os lábios dela pedindo passagem, a qual Isabella concedeu entreabrindo os lábios. Reprimiu um gemido ao sentir a língua gelada invadir sua boca e ao encontrar a dela, moveram-se se enroscando em perfeita sincronia. O gosto dele era ainda melhor que o seu cheiro, algo que se engarrafassem, venderia milhões.

A língua era tão gelada quanto o restante de seu corpo e aquilo era incrivelmente excitante, a jovem sentiu como se seu peito fosse explodir tamanha emoção, havia luxúria, carinho, afeto, desejo e tantos outros sentimentos, tudo em um único beijo. Lentamente Isabella embrenhou as mãos nos fios acobreados de seu cabelo que dançavam entre os dedos dela, eram tão sedosos que lembravam cetim.

Edward sentiu-se seguro e estava totalmente entregue ao beijo, assim como Bella, para ele a sensação dos lábios de Bella aos seus era indescritível, seu gosto era ainda melhor do que imaginara. Ela era quente e sua temperatura na dele, lhe causava uma sensação extremamente excitante, sentia como se o seu coração tivesse voltado a bater, aquela garota em seus braços, despertou o homem que havia em si. Com todas aquelas sensações que lhe causava e com tudo que lhe fazia sentir com apenas um olhar.

Alice estava malditamente certa, estava completamente apaixonado, a mercê daquela garota intrigante e envolvente.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	12. CAPITULO 10

**Mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Não se esqueçam de comentar! **

**beijos Lú. **

* * *

**Capitulo X**

Edward rompeu o beijo abruptamente e em uma fração de segundos, estava há consideráveis metros dela, Isabella estava tão absorta no prazer em que sentia ao ser beijada de forma tão intensa, que quase tombou para frente quando ele se afastou. Levou alguns segundos para que forçasse a vista tentando encontrá-lo na escuridão.

- O que foi? – perguntou confusa. – Porque fugiu? Eu... Eu fiz algo errado? – a jovem estava ofegante devido à intensidade do beijo. – Edward? – ele pode sentir em seu tom de voz o quanto estava com medo e confusa.

- Eu somente preciso de um minuto Bella. – pediu de onde estava, ainda sentia o formigamento em seus lábios, devido a diferença de temperatura. Precisou se afastar, pois mesmo não sentindo o cheiro, podia ouvir o sangue da jovem, lhe chamar, lhe tentar... Enquanto se entregava ao beijo, sentiu sua garganta arder como se tivesse engolido lava incandescente.

- É o meu sangue? Mas eu bloqueei o cheiro e...

- Posso não senti-lo Bella, mas posso ouvi-lo correr por suas veias e...

-Há algo que eu possa fazer?

- Não, só me de um minuto, por favor!

- Desculpe! – pediu abraçando-se a si mesma, levou a mão aos lábios fechando os olhos, um sorriso se formou neles ao lembrar-se do beijo, o seu primeiro beijo!

- Te machuquei? – abriu os olhos e Edward estava diante de si, mas há uma distancia considerável.

-De modo algum, é que... – ele viu as bochechas da jovem adquirirem um tom rosado. – Esse... Esse foi o meu primeiro beijo. – aquela afirmação fez com que um sorriso brincasse nos lábios do vampiro que avançou alguns passos. – Você está bem?

-Estou, não se preocupe! – lhe assegurou. – Acho que sou mais controlado do que imaginava.

- Dói? – Edward pode sentir a preocupação em sua voz.

- Não se preocupe com isso, queima um pouco, arde, agora entende porque digo que tenho que ter controle absoluto sobre a sede? Não posso correr o risco de... Jamais me perdoaria se eu te machucasse de alguma forma.

- O que posso fazer para amenizar isso?

- Acredite, você já faz muito bloqueando o cheiro... – Edward estava novamente muito próximo. – É que você não tem ideia do quanto é tentadora Isabella! – a jovem estremeceu dos pés a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome ser dito daquela forma.

- O meu sangue, você quis dizer, certo? – disse desconcertada, Edward sorriu aquele sorriso torto que a deslumbrava completamente.

- Também, mas eu estava me referindo a você! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, estalando um beijo em seu rosto. – Acho melhor eu levá-la pra casa! – disse ao se afastar e abrir a porta do carro, Isabella não contestou e entrou se ajeitando no banco.

Durante um tempo, estavam em um silêncio agradável e a musica era o único som, além dos batimentos cardíacos dela, completamente descompassados e Edward estranhou o fato de Bella estar tão calada. Já a jovem tentava ignorar os borrões que passavam pela janela devido à velocidade que ele guiava, mas quando se é rico, imortal e está em um fim do mundo como Forks, as leis de transito talvez não deva importar muito! Pensava olhando pela janela.

-Em que está pensando? - Edward perguntou quebrando o silêncio, um sorriso se formou nos lábios da jovem.

- Isso é mesmo torturante pra você, não é? Não saber o que se passa aqui... – disse apontando para a própria cabeça o provocando. – Sabe? Algumas pessoas costumam dizer que ser imprevisível é bom, mas com certeza elas não conhecem você! – Edward a encarou com o cenho levemente franzido.

- E o que quer dizer com isso, exatamente?

- Não sei, estou tentando entender suas variações de humor, em me perguntando se vai simplesmente desaparecer novamente?

- Isso não vai acontecer! – lhe assegurou.

- Não? É uma promessa?

- Não vou a lugar algum Bella, já disse, não tenho forças para me manter afastado como deveria! – o coração da jovem se aqueceu ao ouvi-lo, e Bella não conteve um sorriso.

- Então presumo que vá estar lá amanhã? – perguntou se referindo a visita a sua casa.

- Provavelmente estaremos todos! – disse voltando sua atenção para a estrada. - Você iria ao baile se Alice não a tivesse obrigado a ir a nossa casa?- ele a observava por sua visão periférica.

-Provavelmente não. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Iria se eu a convidasse? – automaticamente a jovem olhou para ele, que parecia aguardar ansioso pela resposta.

- Sim. - sua resposta foi precisa. – Mas isso obviamente partiria muitos corações não é? –zombou tentando desviar a atenção do que havia dito. Perguntava-se o que acontecia com o bendito filtro que havia entre seu cérebro e a boca, ele parecia desaparecer por completo com Edward por perto!

- Mike, Tyler e Eric estariam com o coração partido também. – replicou no mesmo tom.

- Como você sabe que eles me convidaram? – Bella tinha a sobrancelha erguida, somente na hora que Erick e Tyler a convidou, havia pessoas presentes. – Por acaso andou me espionando? Como sabe que Mike me convidou? – sua voz era acusadora.

- Leio mentes esqueceu? – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas porque você estaria exatamente na mente de Mike quando ele me convidou? – Bella estava desconfiada.

- Não disse que ele tinha te convidado, disse que estaria de coração partido. - Edward disse usando aquele tom que a fazia sentir-se uma idiota completa, mesmo que estivesse certa.

- E desde quando você presta atenção nos pensamentos inúteis de Mike Newton? – em sua mente, não fazia sentido que Edward se importasse com os pensamentos de Mike, ele era tão bobo.

- Você não vai desistir enquanto eu não admitir, não é? – sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não.

- Eu estava observando você, desculpe-me. - ele estava sendo sincero e aquilo a deixou feliz, Edward se importava com ela de alguma forma e ele a beijou!

-Me observando? Por que estava me observando? – disparou surpresa.

- Porque você não tem ideia do quanto é frustrante não poder ler seus pensamentos. - confessou.

- A maioria das pessoas convive com isso muito bem.

- Você definitivamente não é como a maioria das pessoas. - Edward apontou.

- Tem razão, eu não sou, está desculpado. – Bella sorriu e Edward retribuiu o sorriso. – E o que descobriu sobre mim enquanto me observava? - perguntou curiosa.

- Que você é boa em todas as matérias sem o menor esforço, é simpática, gentil, independente, responsável, e com certeza não gosta de demonstrar fraquezas. Persuasiva, fala muito, mas às vezes simplesmente se fecha em si mesma e...

- Uau! Você descobriu tudo isso me observando pelos pensamentos dos outros? – Bella estava chocada, ele era muito mais observador do que pensava, e definitivamente ela não passava tão despercebida quanto imaginava, Edward somente confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Newton, Crowley, Malory e Stanley são insuportáveis, já a mente da Weber é mais gentil.

- A Angie é doce, Jess tem aquele jeito dela, mas no fundo é legal! Talvez tenha andado muito tempo com Lauren... – deduziu. – Tyler definitivamente é insuportável, mas o que tem contra o Mike?

- Ele é irritante. – Edward respondeu entre os dentes.

- Rosalie também é irritante consegue ser bem irritante.

- Ela tem seus motivos. – Edward sorriu de alguma piada interna.

- O que?Vaidade?- a jovem disse revirando os olhos.

- Não, tem mais a ver com o que você é, quero dizer, com o que aparenta ser! – se corrigiu.

- Humana?- sussurrou encarando o vampiro.

- Sim, ela queria ser uma, mas não mencione isso para ela, Rose já gosta demais de mim. - ironizou.

- Também tem um bom relacionamento com a loira psicopata? – Bella teve vontade de morder a própria língua, ao ter usado o apelido que havia dado a irmã dele, já havia feito o mesmo com Alice, mas a amiga gargalhou durante um bom tempo. Edward riu com gosto e Bella o acompanhou sem graça.

- Desculpe!

- Não por isso, gostei do apelido! – disse sorrindo. - Nosso relacionamento foi ladeira abaixo na primeira vez em que ela me ouviu falar, eu a insultei de certa forma.

- Uau! Ela deve ter adorado. – a ironia em seu tom o fez rir.

- Carlisle achou que Rosalie seria uma boa companheira para mim, assim como Esme era pra ele... – os olhos da jovem saltaram e o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios.

"_**Rosálie era pra ser a companheira de Edward? Meu Deus! Quem pode competir com isso?" **_– pensou sentindo um aperto no peito e um nó se formar em sua garganta. _**"Com certeza você não tem chance alguma, minha cara!" **_– respondeu a si mesma.

- Bella? – Edward a chamou já que a jovem parecia distante.

- O que?

- Sente-se bem?

- Sim, desculpe, prossiga!

- Como eu ia dizendo, Rose jamais passou de uma irmã para mim, nunca a vi como mulher e sinceramente ela nunca me atraiu... – dizia dando de ombros. – Ela não ficou muito contente ao me ouvir dizer isso!

-Está me dizendo que aquela loira estonteante, foi transformada para ser sua parceira, sua companheira e a dispensou? – Bella não conseguiu disfarçar sua incredulidade assim como seu ciúme. Edward sorriu torto, meneando a cabeça, sua reação havia lhe agradado e muito.

- E quanto a Emmett?- disse desviando do assunto.

- Rosálie o salvou de um urso, Emmett estava caçando e foi atacado, ele estava morrendo e ela o carregou nos braços, sangrando por mais de cem quilômetros para entregá-lo a Carlisle.

- Isso há faz um pouco menos irritante, mas, por que Carlisle transforma outras pessoas em vampiros?

-Não é que ele saia por ai transformando as pessoas, é que Carlisle sempre foi muito solitário e desejava muito uma família, mas veja bem. Ele só o fez com pessoas à beira da morte, jamais o faria se a pessoa tivesse outra escolha, compreende? – a jovem assentiu somente. - O primeiro a ser transformado fui eu, depois Esme, Rosalie e Emmett. Jasper e Alice juntaram-se a nós depois como deve saber. – Bella não deixou de notar o tom respeitoso que Edward usava quando se referia ao pai.

- Vocês sempre estiveram juntos?

- Quase sempre.

- Quase?

- Nos meus primeiros anos, tive uma rebelião adolescente, digamos assim. – o vampiro de repente ficou sério. - Durante dez anos me alimentei de humanos... – ele olhou para Bella para ver sua reação, mas ela parecia não se abalar com aquilo. – Eram criminosos e maus feitores em sua maioria, pessoas que não mereciam ser chamados de humanos... Desisti daquela vida quando me dei conta do monstro que estava me tornando. Carlisle e Esme me aceitaram de volta e nunca mais me atrevi a me afastar dele. – Bella o olhava com admiração, adorava ouvi-lo falar, ainda mais quando desvendava seus mistérios.

- Por isso agiu daquela forma? Quando me encontrou naquela situação? – a jovem ouviu o volante ranger sob o aperto dele.

- Você não faz ideia do que se passava na mente daqueles bastardos! Eu queria acabar com cada um deles e...

- Tudo bem, já acabou... – Isabella disse levando a mão ao seu braço, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. – Estou bem, graças a você que me salvou e o melhor, sem ter que matá-los!

-Mas e se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo? E se... Se ele tivesse tocado em você... Se...

- Hey, você chegou a tempo, está lembrado? Você me salvou Edward. – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro voltando a olhar para o vampiro. – Então o que tem feito durante esse tempo todo além de salvar jovens atrapalhadas e indefesas? – Edward sorriu revirando os olhos, definitivamente aquela garota era maluca!

- Eu já disse que sinto uma necessidade de protegê-la, mas isso é somente com você, única e exclusivamente! – a jovem não sabia o que dizer diante de tal declaração, como da outra vez que a ouviu.

- Alice disse que você se dedicou aos estudos... – novamente a jovem desviou o assunto. – E que já frequentaram o colégio algumas vezes, não é entediante? Quero dizer, um cara como você poderia ser o que quisesse e, no entanto está cursando o colegial.

-E o que exatamente um cara como eu poderia fazer? – perguntou divertido, seu bom humor havia voltado.

- Ah, qual é Edward? Olha só pra você! – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Poderia ser um modelo, um atleta, quem sabe um músico ou até mesmo um astro de cinema! Qualquer coisa que precise de um rosto perfeito e um corpo sarado, sem contar com a sua inteligência é claro! – Edward riu parando o carro logo em seguida, Bella não havia acompanhado o movimento completo, mas reconheceu sua casa, finalmente haviam chegado.

- Um rosto perfeito, um corpo sarado e inteligência?- ele replicou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que você quer que eu diga? Já se olhou no espelho? Você é lindo, tem um corpo incrível é forte, inteligente... E com certeza deve ouvir isso o tempo todo. – e lá estava aquela pontadinha de ciúme.

- Não de forma tão direta e sincera. – disse sorrindo, lhe agradou saber o que Bella pensava a seu respeito.

- Tenho certeza que as mulheres não são exatamente cuidadosas com os seus pensamentos com relação a você, nove entre dez garotas do colégio suspiram abobalhadas quando você entra no recinto, e com certeza deve ter recebido muitas cantadas.

- Cantadas? – o divertimento era visível em seus olhos.

- Flertes, elas devem flertar com você, como a garçonete e a metrie! Aquelas duas só faltaram pular em você! – Edward confirmou com um leve assentir, pode sentir o ciúme em sua voz ao dizer aquilo.

- Sim, mas a maioria dos humanos se afasta de nós Bella, por instinto de sobrevivência. – não havia nada em suas palavras além de verdade.

- Está questionando meu instinto de sobrevivência? – perguntou com um olhar divertido, se fazendo de ofendida.

- Acredite! Ele é insistente, e se fosse esperta não estaria aqui comigo – afirmou com a mesma voz que respondeu a sua pergunta anterior.

- Então, além de inconsequente, sou burra? Acho que posso viver com isso – brincou.

- Não foi isso que eu disse... – seu tom foi sério. - Você está aqui, comigo agora, mesmo sabendo que eu posso te machucar. Por quê?

"_**SERIA PELO SIMPLES FATO DE QUE SOU COMPLETAMENTE LOUCA POR VOCÊ? DROGA!"- **_gritou mentalmente, aliviada por ele não poder ler sua mente.

- Eu já lhe disse que gosto de estar com você. – respondeu somente.

- Não deveria. – Edward se empenhava em mostrar o perigo da situação e Bella sabia que ele tinha razão, mas não tinha medo dele, sabia que deveria, mas não tinha. Confiava nele plenamente mesmo antes de descobrir o quanto estava apaixonada.

"_**Droga! Onde foi parar o meu maldito instinto de sobrevivência?"**_ – ponderou mentalmente. _**"**__**Talvez no mesmo lugar que o meu filtro e minha lucidez."**_ – concluiu.

- Se você não fosse vampiro, que profissão gostaria de ter? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, era incrível como ela simplesmente mudava de assunto do nada.

- Você sempre muda de assunto quando sente certo clima? –perguntou divertido.

- Às vezes. – deu de ombros sorrindo.

- Eu gostaria de ser médico, como Carlisle!

- E por que não é?

- Por motivos óbvios! – respondeu divertido. – Eu já estive na universidade de medicina por duas vezes. – defendeu-se

- Mas não é medico!

- Ter eternamente dezoito anos dificulta um pouco e eu não tenho o autocontrole de Carlisle. – observou sarcasticamente.

- Por que não tentar? Você pode ser assistente, estagiário, sei lá, mas passar séculos fazendo o colegial deve ser infernal, ainda mais pra você.

- Não podemos fazer isso em Forks.

- Mas e as próximas cidades? Tenho certeza que vocês não irão ficar por aqui muito tempo.

- É uma boa ideia, talvez eu tente. – algo naquela afirmação a deixou triste, pois havia se dado conta de que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles partiriam. Quanto tempo mais ficaria em Forks? E depois? O veria novamente? Somente o pensamento fez com que seu coração se comprimisse. – O que foi?

- Nada! – mentiu.

- Outra coisa que notei ao observá-la é que não sabe mentir, Isabella! – a jovem corou violentamente.

- Deixa pra lá, acho melhor eu entrar. – Edward assentiu saindo do carro, deu a volta em sua velocidade "humana" e abriu a porta para ela. -Obrigada, por tudo! – agradeceu ao chegarem à frente da casa. – Ah, o seu casaco! – a jovem fez menção em tirá-lo, mas Edward a conteve.

- Não precisa, você pode me devolvê-lo amanhã. – Isabella adorou a ideia, provavelmente dormiria agarrada a ele, somente para sentir aquele cheiro delicioso... Cheiro de Edward.

-Tem certeza, porque eu já vou entrar e...

- Não se preocupe, tenho que ir, tem certeza que vai ficar bem sozinha?

- Vou ficar bem, não se preocupe, tudo que eu preciso é um bom banho e cama! Até amanhã Edward! - hesitante Bella se aproximou se esticando na ponta dos pés, depositando um beijo em seu rosto, Edward fechou os olhos apreciando a sensação dos lábios macios e quentes em sua pele. Aguardou até que ela entrasse em casa, e estivesse em segurança, e assim que voltou para o carro, ligou para Carlisle.

Aguardou a chegada do pai e dos irmãos e disparou em direção a Port Angeles, precisava de alguma forma conter o desgraçado que atacou Bella, ele e sua gang já havia atacado várias mulheres naquele mesmo local. Carlisle não o deixou ir, Edward teve que aguardar no carro com Alice, enquanto Jasper e Emmett acompanharam o pai.

- Ainda bem que chegou a tempo, não sabe como fiquei aflita. – fora Alice quem o alertara sobre os agressores, a vampira tivera uma visão com Bella e ligou em seguida para o irmão.

- Ela está bem Alice, em segurança na casa dela!

- Eu sei, e não sabe como isso me deixa tranquila. _**"E quanto a vocês? Se acertaram?"**_ – concluiu mentalmente.

-Para com isso Alice! As coisas são muito mais complicadas e sabe disso!

- Do que está falando?

- Vai querer me dizer que não nos viu? – Edward pode ver na mente da irmã que ela não sabia sobre o que falava.

- Os vi no carro, tive alguns vislumbres do restaurante e mais nada!

- Não nos viu no mirante?

- A levou a um mirante? – perguntou surpresa e estava sendo sincera.

- Tivemos uma longa conversa e nos beijamos... – os olhos da pequena vampira praticamente saltaram.

- E como foi? – disparou ardendo de curiosidade.

- Alice!

- Deixa de ser chato e me diga, por favor! – Edward revirou os olhos sem conseguir resistir aos apelos da irmã.

-Foi a melhor coisa que já fiz em todos estes meus cento e oito anos.

-Sabia que não iria resistir, está completamente apaixonado por ela Edward.

- Mas isso não significa que somos um casal Alice, foi somente um beijo e não significa que...

- Tem que parar com isso Edward, pare de lutar contra este sentimento, isso só irá machucá-la, porque aquela garota é completamente apaixonada por você e sabe disto.

-Não sei não! – ele suspeitava, mas não tinha certeza de fato.

- Qual é Edward se dê uma chance meu irmão, sabe que não tem mais forças para ficar longe dela, então simplesmente curti isso que está sentindo e deixe rolar! Eles estão voltando, os cinco foram presos! – anunciou voltando para o seu lugar, ao chegar em casa, Edward subiu e tomou um banho, sabia que cada casal havia se recolhido e achou melhor sair, tudo que não precisava era estar na mente deles naquele momento.

Correu sem rumo certo e acabou diante da casa de Bella, podia ouvir claramente o som do seu coração batendo em um ritmo tranquilo, ela estava dormindo. Escalou a parede lateral da casa ao lado de uma enorme árvore, viu que se tratava do quarto da jovem e Isabella ressonava tranquila em sua cama.

A janela estava aberta e o vampiro não resistiu à tentação de entrar e vê-la adormecida, aproximou-se cuidadosamente para não assustá-la, sorriu ao vê-la agarrada ao seu casaco, Isabella tinha o rosto afundado nele.

- Edward... Edward... – estancou ao ouvir a jovem o chamar entre leves gemidos, só então notou que Bella ainda dormia, e que falava durante o sono. Basicamente a jovem repassou a noite claro que com alguns detalhes extras, aquilo foi um verdadeiro deleite para Edward. Quando o sol estava prestes a se por, ele a deixou completamente extasiado, Isabella retribuía aos seus sentimentos, novamente Alice tinha razão.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**Até o próximo! **


	13. CAPITULO 11

**Mais um capitulo! **

**Um ótimo final de semana e não esqueçam de comentar! **

**beijos!**

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

Isabella despertou cedo, tinha um imenso sorriso nos lábios, havia dormido bem e milagrosamente acordara de excelente humor. Tomou um banho demorado e ao voltar para o quarto sentiu aquele perfume delicioso, a sensação era de que Edward havia estado lá.

- Até parece! – a jovem disse descartando totalmente esta hipótese, com certeza ainda tinha o cheiro maravilhoso dele na memória, afinal, dormiu com o rosto cravado no casaco dele. Bella vestia uma regata branca, com uma calça jeans mais justa que valorizava bem o seu corpo, um tênis preto e um casaco caso esfriasse. Desceu pensando que encontraria seu pai, mas tudo que viu foi um bilhete na porta da geladeira:

Cheguei assim que amanheceu,

fui pra casa da Lia, nos vemos a noite.

Divirta-se!

Charlie.

- É o negócio está mesmo sério, até seu pai tem namorada Isabella! - dizia a si mesma enquanto fuçava na geladeira em busca de algo para comer. Logo Alice chegaria, então a jovem tratou de tomar seu café, já que estaria na casa de vampiros e com certeza comida seria ultima coisa por lá, e ela estava faminta!

Pegou um suco qualquer com torradas e geleia, levou tudo pra sala comeria enquanto assistia TV, mas sua atenção foi para a janela ao ver um Volvo prata estacionar. Pouquíssimas pessoas possuíam um carro como um Volvo, em Forks, aquilo se reduzia a apenas um. Bella chegou a imaginar que fosse Alice, mas sua intuição dizia que estava redondamente enganada.

Correu para abrir a porta e o encontrou encostado ao carro como se estivesse ali o tempo todo, mal conseguiu absorver sua presença e Edward já estava em sua frente num piscar de olhos com a sua típica perfeição, seu coração disparou em seu peito e um sorriso se fez nos lábios dele.

- Oi – o saudou.

- Olá, não vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou descontraído.

- Claro. - Bella lhe deu passagem, Edward tirou os óculos escuros e ela pode ver seus olhos cor de mel, olhou pra suas roupas e sorriu.

- O que foi? – ela somente apontou para suas roupas, já que ele usava uma camisa branca, com uma regata por baixo e um jeans no mesmo tom que o dela, com tênis preto.

- Estamos combinando. – os dois riram juntos.

- Alice escolhe suas roupas? - Edward concordou com a cabeça. - O que faz aqui tão cedo, caiu da cama?

- Pensei que soubesse que vampiros não dormem. – respondeu com humor em sua voz, Bella sabia, Alice havia lhe contado.

- Pensei que sua irmã viria me buscar?

-Ela me mandou em seu lugar, vá se acostumando, Alice sabe ser bem folgada!

- Você me espera terminar de comer?

- Tudo bem. - ele deu de ombros a acompanhando, viu a jovem jogar-se no sofá e sentou-se na poltrona Isabella pegou uma torrada e passou bastante geleia a mordendo em seguida, sentindo o olhar fixo dele sobre ela.

- Isso é bom? – perguntou enojado.

- É. – disse dando de ombros. - Eu até te ofereceria, mas acho que você não iria gostar.

- Tem toda razão.

- Qual o seu alimento preferido? – Edward a encarou com uma expressão séria. – Quero dizer, Alice me disse que vocês se alimentam de animais, certo? Você tem alguma preferência? – se corrigiu.

- Leão da montanha. - respondeu sem hesitar, o que a fez sorrir.

- Interessante – ela tomou um gole de suco e após alguns segundos de um silencio desconfortável, ele o quebrou.

- Porque está me olhando assim? No que está pensando?

"_**No quanto você é devastadoramente lindo!" - **_respondeu mentalmente.

- Estou tentado imaginar você caçando. Emmett, eu imagino como um grande e enorme urso pardo, mas você... – Isabella mordia os lábios o encarando.

-Dizem que sou mais como um leão, discreto e silencioso. - se adiantou.

- Então as preferências são indicativos? - a jovem parecia estar falando sobre o restaurante preferido, e Edward se perguntava se nada a abalava?

- Talvez, Emmett prefere ursos pardos bem irritados. – disse dando de ombros

- Claro que ele prefere, que graça há em caçar alces e cervos? – a pergunta era retórica, e Edward somente a encarou. Novamente a jovem levou a torrada à boca, mas desta vez ao mordê-la, a mesma se partiu e um pedaço caiu com a geleia para baixo, sobre sua camiseta branca.

-Merda! – esbravejou levantando-se em um salto, se desequilibrando, Edward rapidamente a segurou antes que caísse sobre a mesa onde estava o copo de suco com as torradas e o pote de geleia.

-Tem que tomar mais cuidado! – Edward disse divertido, ainda a mantendo em seus braços.

- Eu sou mesmo um desastre. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. -

- Acho que estou começando a me acostumar com isso. – seus olhos fixos aos dela, podia ouvir o sobressalto do coração dela e como batia descompassado.

- Você precisa me soltar... Se demorarmos demais, Alice é capaz de vir nos buscar pessoalmente. – relutante ele a soltou.

- Tem razão. – concordou sabendo que se demorassem demais a baixinha seria bem capaz de ir buscá-los pelos cabelos. Viu Isabella retirar o anel e sibilar algo inteligível, enquanto movia os dedos sobre a mancha que desapareceu diante de seus olhos.

- Prontinho, problema resolvido! – disse recolocando o anel, pegou as coisas indo em direção a cozinha. – Me dá só um minutinho, eu já venho! – Edward assentiu vendo a jovem subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus. – Acha que estou bem? – perguntou parada no meio da escada.

- Você está linda! – Bella revirou os olhos estalando a língua.

- Alice disse que Esme está ansiosa para me conhecer, tenho medo de desaponta-la, e se ela simplesmente não gostar de mim. – Edward riu meneando a cabeça.

- Não seja absurda Bella, Esme vai adorar você, tenho certeza.

- Rosálie não vai muito com a minha cara e...

- Esme é muito diferente de Rosálie, ela é um encanto e sei que vai amar você, não se preocupe!

-Eu realmente espero que sim, vamos? – Edward assentiu somente. – Ah, aqui está o seu casaco, obrigada! – um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios do vampiro ao lembrar-se dela dormindo agarrada àquele mesmo casaco enquanto chamava seu nome.

- Disponha!

- Como se tornou um vampiro? – Isabella perguntou do nada, a única coisa que se ouvia era a musica vinda do som. Edward lhe sorriu, estava estranhando todo aquele silencio dela.

- Carlisle me encontrou em um hospital em 1918, eu havia acabado de completar dezoito anos e estava morrendo de gripe espanhola. – enquanto falava Edward analisava suas expressões e Bella o olhava do mesmo modo. - Meu pai já havia morrido com a doença e pelo que vi depois na mente de Carlisle, minha mãe pediu um pouco antes de morrer para que ele me salvasse de certa forma. Não havia ninguém pra sentir a minha falta naquele caos, então Carlisle me transformou.

- Como é? Digo a transformação? – a jovem viu as mãos dele se apertarem ao volante, e a expressão de Edward mudar completamente.

- Terrivelmente dolorosa! – sua voz saiu sem vida e sem emoção alguma, fria como gelo.

-Desculpe, se minha pergunta te perturbou. – pediu sinceramente.

- Só é um assunto o qual eu prefiro não tocar, ainda mais com você. – Isabella agradeceu a sinceridade de suas palavras.

- Então... Deve ter viajado muito e... Espera ai, você disse 1918? Você nasceu em...

- Vinte de junho de 1900. – respondeu com um pequeno sorriso. – Tenho 108 anos, Bella e há noventa anos sou um vampiro!

- Wow! 108? Caramba, tá bem conservado! – ele revirou os olhos voltando sua atenção para a estrada. – Quero dizer, olha só pra você, a gente não dá mais que vinte, vinte e um no máximo! – brincou para descontrair.

- Engraçadinha!

- Alice me contou que vocês viajam muito, deve conhecer muito lugares, não é?

- Bastante, não podemos ficar por muito tempo em um mesmo lugar por motivos óbvios, e sim, eu conheço muitos lugares por todo o mundo.

- Porque vocês optaram por essa "dieta diferente"? – disse fazendo aspas no, dieta diferente. Edward sorriu com sua curiosidade, era uma característica dela que o encantava, nem ligava mais para o fato de às vezes Bella não calar a boca.

- Meu pai, Carlisle, desde que se tornara um vampiro se recusava a se alimentar de humanos, era totalmente contra os seus princípios, então se alimentava de animais.

- Por isso os olhos âmbar?

- Segundo ele é um efeito de nossa dieta, também temos que nos alimentar mais vezes, já que o sangue não é tão forte quanto o de um humano.

- Mas você já provou o sangue humano? Assim como Alice e Jasper.

- Sim, mas meu pai me ensinou a viver de sangue animal, quando acordei para esta vida por assim dizer, foi na época em que me afastei dele que...

- Tudo bem se não quiser falar, eu entendo perfeitamente Edward. – ele somente assentiu. – Então como foi com Rosálie? – disse mudando de assunto.

- Como já havia dito, Carlisle achava que era hora de eu encontrar uma companheira, pelo fato de estar sozinho e ele ter Esme! Quando encontramos Rose quase morta ele não pensou duas vezes. – a expressão de Bella mudou de repente.

- Eu sei, você já me disse que a miss simpatia foi transformada pra ser sua? – sua voz havia saído estranha, carregada de ciúme, e Edward não conteve um sorriso.

-Rosálie e eu nunca tivemos nada, como lhe disse, ela não me atraia como mulher e isso a deixou meio revoltada comigo por um tempo, mas logo ela encontrou Emmett e se apaixonou por ele.

- Acha que ela havia se apaixonado por você? – não havia duvidas de que estava morrendo de ciúmes.

- Não é isso Bella, o problema é que Rosálie gosta de ser o centro das atenções, ela era linda quando humana e é ainda mais linda como imortal. Mas de alguma forma ela não me chamou atenção, não me atraiu, talvez seja porque eu pudesse ver a verdadeira Rosálie, e isso a irritou profundamente.

- Entendo! – disse se calando por um curto espaço de tempo o que o deixou intrigado.

- Jazz e Alice vieram depois, eles viviam do outro modo e Jasper ainda está se adaptando a esta nova dieta, digamos assim.

- Eu sei, Alice me disse, assim como disse que não tem lembranças de sua vida humana, achei romântico o modo como ela e Jasper se encontraram, não acha?

- Tem seu romantismo! – disse dando de ombros. – Gosta de romances?

- Acho uma leitura interessante! Que lugar é esse? – perguntou ao vê-lo entrar na estradinha de seixos que levava a mansão.

- Estamos chegando, nervosa? – perguntou divertido.

- Um pouco. – admitiu soltando um longo suspiro.

- Não se preocupe, Esme vai adorar você, e o restante você já conhece!

- Talvez seja esse o motivo do meu nervosismo! – Edward sorriu parando o carro em frente a uma casa enorme.

- Não se preocupe, eu estarei com você. – Bella sorriu sentindo-se mais segura, ele desceu do carro para lhe abrir a porta e ao ajudá-la a descer do carro, uniu suas mãos e uma sensação de confiança, paz e tranquilidade preencheu ambos. Foi como se de certa forma aquilo os conecta-se, ele os guiou até a varanda abrindo a belíssima porta.

Por fora, a casa era antiga, bem ornamentada, com muitos vidros e detalhes bem cuidados, mas por dentro, o interior era incrivelmente claro e aberto, o tom base era branco com variantes, havia uma ótima vista para o rio e a floresta à frente. Como dois bons anfitriões, Carlisle e Esme os aguardavam ao lado da porta.

Ao vê-los juntos, Bella os comparou com um casal de Hollywood, daqueles que tinham a vida perfeita. Carlisle era um exemplo de perfeição e alguma coisa em Esme, talvez o formato de seu rosto ou os seus cachos caramelados era acolhedor como as mães são em contos infantis. Se você olhasse bem, aquela cena parecia ter saído de um filme épico e os tons claros de suas roupas pareciam combinar com a decoração.

- Carlisle, Esme, esta é a Isabella, a Bella. - Edward a apresentou, Bella deu um passo a frente para segurar a mão estendida do doutor e pode notar o cuidado por detrás de cada gesto, com certeza eles não queriam assustá-la.

- É bom vê-lo de novo, Dr. Cullen.

- Apenas Carlisle, Bella. – a garota sorriu e ele retribuiu.

- Você tem uma bela casa, Carlisle, mas acho que a decoração é sua, Esme, estou certa? – a jovem disse tentando deixá-la mais a vontade.

- Está, e não sabe o enorme prazer que é conhecê-la. - ela foi mais impulsiva e lhe deu um abraço aconchegante.

- O prazer é meu Esme, acredite, é muito bom conhecer você. – disse retribuindo o abraço sentiu-se muito bem com aquilo. Olhou em volta procurando a sua fadinha particular, mas antes mesmo que perguntasse por ela, Alice apareceu no topo da escada, saltitando até Bella. Jasper estava logo atrás dela, parando no meio da escada.

- O combinado não foi que você iria me buscar? – a jovem cobrou encarando a amiga, sabia que aquela vampira estava aprontando alguma.

- Oi pra você também Isabella! – disse a vampira abraçando a amiga, depositando um beijo em seu rosto, deixando Esme e Carlisle estáticos.

- Oi, Alice! Oi Jasper! – Bella fez somente um aceno com a mão.

- Olá, Bella - ele retribuiu o aceno, e uma sensação de paz lhe atingiu, sabia que era ele. A sensação de bem estar não passado, a fez sentir-se nostálgica. Era exatamente assim que se sentia quando sua avó tentava acalmá-la, para controlar seus poderes, sorriu para Jasper e pode ver que Edward tinha uma sobrancelha erguida para ele.

- Onde está Emmett?- perguntou sentindo falta do grande urso.

- Rosálie praticamente o amarrou junto a ela. – Alice disse revirando os olhos.

"_**Claro que a loira não o quer perto de mim."**_ – pensava a jovem dando de ombros, ao se virar, notou que Carlisle encarava Edward como no hospital e poderia jurar que dizia algo a Edward, ele estava se comunicando através de pensamentos, e aquilo era muito estranho para quem via de fora.

- Edward? Você pode fazer as honras da casa e mostrar a Bella o restante? – Alice disse com um sorriso travesso.

- O que está aprontando Alice? Por acaso está me jogando pra cima do seu irmão? – Carlisle e Esme prenderam o riso, assim como Jasper, a pequena vampira tinha uma expressão chocada.

- Claro que não! Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim?- Bella revirou os olhos e Alice mudou o seu tom de ofendida para vítima. - Só estou querendo que você tenha mais tempo com outros amigos, tenho sido um pouco egoísta com você. – definitivamente Alice era uma atriz e tanto, fez seu típico biquinho chantagista, o que arrancou risos de todos, inclusive de Edward.

- E você resolveu tratar do seu egoísmo justamente agora?- a jovem não havia comprado a história dela nenhum pouco.

- Estou te monopolizando muito, vocês também são amigos, mas você vai para o meu quarto depois que o Edward te mostrar toda a casa. – Alice a encarava com um sorriso, que não parecia ser dirigido a Bella.

Edward encarava Alice com reprovação, deixando Bella com a sensação de ter perdido algo, ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e a jovem deixou seu olhar vagar pela sala. A decoração era de muito bom gosto, supôs ser de Esme, mas um objeto na decoração lhe chamou a atenção. Um piano de cauda, inconscientemente, andou até ele que o tocando delicadamente, aquele instrumento lhe trouxe lembranças de uma época maravilhosa e Esme foi a primeira a notar.

- Você toca? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Há muito tempo que não. – respondeu deslizando a mão por ele. - Minha avó tentava me ensinar a tocar, mas nunca fui uma boa aluna, me distraia demais! – disse dando de ombros. - Ele é lindo, você toca? – perguntou voltando sua atenção a Esme.

- Não. – respondeu sorrindo. – Edward não contou que é músico? – os olhos da jovem encontraram os dele.

- Porque não me disse que era músico e que tocava piano?

- Talvez seja porque o assunto não surgiu. – disse dando de ombros. – Mas também não me você disse que sua avó lhe ensinou a tocar.

- Nunca fui muito boa. – disse corando levemente, pois não era verdade. – Mas eu gostaria de ouvi-lo tocar. – pediu com os olhos fixos nos de Edward, era como se os outros simplesmente não existissem. Esme trocou um olhar significativo com Alice, sorrindo em seguida, não havia duvidas de que aqueles dois estavam completamente apaixonados.

- Toque para ela, Edward - Esme o encorajou.

"_**Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar! Essa garota é um encanto!" **_– dizia sua mãe em pensamento.

- Isso mesmo Edward, toque uma de suas composições para Bella! – o vampiro semicerrou os olhos para a irmã intrometida. _**"E depois de mostrar a casa a ela, lhe indique o meu quarto!" **_– concluiu mentalmente.

- Tudo bem, mas você terá que tocar para mim também. – os olhos de Bella praticamente saltaram.

- Isso é injusto! – reclamou.

- Por quê?

- Você tem décadas de experiência, vou passar vexame. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Prometo que não vou julgá-la - Edward estava sendo persuasivo e Bella não fez nenhum esforço para resistir.

- Comece logo... – exigiu. - Não sou a única que quero ouvi-lo tocar. – Bella não precisou olhar pra saber que Esme tinha um sorriso culpado, Edward a olhou antes de sentar- se no banco, batendo ao seu lado para que Bella senta-se ali.

**Her- twiligth soundtrack**

Uma complexa sequencia de notas soou por toda a sala, Bella ignorou o fato de que estava sentada no banco ao seu lado. Edward era sem sombras de duvidas o maior pianista que já havia conhecido. A melodia ainda soava ao redor quando ele lhe perguntou.

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? – ele pode sentir seu entusiasmo. - Sinceramente, você é incrível, foi você que a compôs? – Edward acenou casualmente com a cabeça.

- É a favorita de Esme.

-Uau! Agora entendo porque estava tão ansiosa em te ouvir tocar. Droga! Vou mesmo ter que tocar pra você? – ele sorriu com sua autenticidade e pelo que pode ver na mente de cada um ali, é que todos estavam encantados com ela.

- Sim, já lhe garanti que não vou criticá-la, disse que confiava em mim, está lembrada? – seu sorriso não mostrava a seriedade de seus olhos.

- Sabe muito bem que eu confio, só vou me sentir insignificante depois do que vi e ouvi, mas vou cumprir a minha palavra. – Bella sorriu e Edward pegou sua mão entre as suas, e aquele gesto não passou despercebido por Carlisle e Esme, eles jamais o vira tão calmo e tão tranquilo.

- Se não se sente bem com isso, não precisa fazer. - seus olhos dourados eram incrivelmente penetrantes e aquilo não a ajudava pensar claramente.

- Não se preocupe, eu quero fazer. – disse com certeza, ele sorriu torto depositando um beijo em sua mão, antes de voltar a tocar.

**Bella's Lullaby - twiligth**

Apesar da música ser original, Bella reconheceu a melodia e seu coração acelerou batendo rápido e descompassado, Edward a olhou sem deixar de tocar e Bella fez um sinal para que olhasse para o piano. Naquele momento sua mente parecia lhe pregar uma peça, fechou os olhos apreciando a melodia e pode ver claramente uma mulher tocando para uma criança, um vampiro tocando e ambos faziam aquilo com a mesma paixão. Na parte insuportavelmente doce da música, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e quando as notas chegaram ao fim Edward a encarou.

- Essa é inspirada em você. – ele pode ouvir nitidamente o coração da jovem dar um sobressalto, batendo forte e rápido, muito rápido. Bella se perguntava por que Edward teria composto uma música tão linda inspirada nela?

- Em mim? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Sim, em você, Bella! – Edward piscou para ela que soltou um longo e audível suspiro.

- Poderia tocá-la de novo? - pediu apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro ouvindo aquela linda canção, parecia uma linda canção de ninar, a sua canção de ninar. E de fato era, já que Edward a havia composto depois de chegar da casa dela, onde passou a noite a observando dormir, a musica já estava praticamente pronta em sua mente e quando chegou,a colocou no papel.

- Porque eles me tratam como se eu fosse sua namorada. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, mas todos a ouviram perfeitamente, Edward ainda tocava, ele desviou o olhar do piano perdendo-se dentro daquele mar de chocolate. O vampiro desejava demais que aquilo fosse verdade, desejava ficar ao seu lado pra sempre, ou até quando ela desejasse.

- Quando voltei, eles ficaram preocupados, devido aquele problema com seu sangue e temiam que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa a você, já Alice quer que nós sejamos amigos e você sabe como ela é sabe ser convincente. – Bella sorriu debochada, e admitiu a si mesma que estava adorando tê-lo ali, ao seu lado. Edward também se sentia da mesma forma, feliz por tê-la ali, juntinho dele. - Não vai tocar pra mim? – a cobrou vendo a jovem morder os lábios tentadoramente.

- Tem certeza disso? – ele assentiu sorrindo.

- Depois não diga que não avisei. – Bella respirou fundo encarando as teclas, Edward foi mais para o canto a trazendo para o centro, a jovem começou a dedilhar as teclas e para surpresa de Edward soltou a voz.

(**The Voice Within**-**A**** voz interior**)

_Jovem menina, não chore  
Eu estarei com você quando seu mundo começar a cair  
Jovem menina, está tudo bem  
Suas lágrimas irão secar, você logo será livre para voar._

Além de tocar muito bem, sua voz era linda, ela cantava muito, mas muito bem, Bella tinha os olhos fechados, nem mesmo olhava para as teclas e Edward a olhava fascinado, encantado e completamente apaixonado.

_Quando você está segura em seu quarto, você tende a sonhar  
Com um lugar onde nada é mais difícil do que se vê  
Ninguém nunca quer ou se importa em explicar  
No que uma dor no coração pode trazer ou significar_

_Quando não há mais ninguém, olhe dentro de você mesmo_  
_Como seu mais antigo amigo, apenas confie na voz interior_  
_Assim você encontrará sua força que guiará seu caminho_  
_Se você começar a aprender a confiar na voz interior._

Aquela musica era muito importante para a jovem, sua avó costumava cantá-la sempre que Bella se sentia mal, sua voz potente e harmoniosa chamou a atenção dos outros Cullen. Esme estava tocada com a linda canção assim como Alice, Jasper e Carlisle apreciavam a bela música, assim como a bela voz. Bella abriu os olhos e encontrou os olhos de Edward fixos aos dela.

_Mocinha, não esconda  
Você nunca mudará se apenas fugir  
Mocinha, apenas aguente firme  
E logo você verá seu dia mais brilhante_

_Agora num mundo onde a inocência é rapidamente clamada_  
_É tão difícil se manter no chão quando se tem tanto medo_  
_Ninguém estende uma mão para você se segurar_  
_Quando se está perdida por fora olhe dentro de sua alma_

_Quando não há mais ninguém, olhe dentro de você mesmo_  
_Como seu mais antigo amigo, apenas confie na voz interior_  
_Assim você encontrará sua força que guiará seu caminho_  
_Se você começar a aprender a confiar na voz interior._

Em nenhum momento desviou o olhar, cantou perdendo-se naquela imensidão dourada.

_Sim...  
A vida é uma jornada  
Pode levar você a qualquer lugar que você escolher  
Contanto que você aprenda  
Você vai achar tudo àquilo que você precisará saber  
(Seja forte) Você consegue (Aguente firme)  
Você consegue (Seja forte)  
Apenas não vá desistindo de você mesmo  
Ninguém pode parar você  
Você sabe disso, estou falando com você_

_Quando não há mais ninguém, olhe dentro de você mesmo_  
_Como seu mais antigo amigo, apenas confie na voz interior_  
_Assim você encontrará sua força que guiará seu caminho._

_Se você começar a aprender a confiar na voz interior  
Jovem menina, não chore  
Eu estarei bem aqui quando seu mundo começar a cair·._

- Uau! – soltou o vampiro ignorando a todos. – É uma linda musica e sua voz é perfeita!

- Minha avó a cantava pra mim, quando me sentia insegura! – respondeu alisando as teclas do piano, enquanto mordia os lábios, Edward se perguntava se ela não fazia aquilo para provocá-lo.

- Como eu disse, é linda! – estavam completamente presos um no olhar do outro, a tensão entre eles era palpável.

- Não vai me mostrar a casa? – cobrou se levantando, quebrando o clima, ele a acompanhou, a letra da musica que havia acabado de ouvir ainda ecoava em sua mente. Isabella notou que estavam a sós, nem sequer notou quando os outros saíram.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	14. CAPITULO 12

**Mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

-Bem, você já foi apresentada a sala e ao piano, aqui como pode ver fica a sala de jantar, usada para reuniões obviamente. – havia humor em sua voz. - E aqui a cozinha.

-É linda e toda equipada! Mas pra que ter uma cozinha assim se...

- Faz parte do disfarce, além do mais, eu e Esme gostamos de cozinhar! – Isabella o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Muito tempo ocioso, aprendemos com programas culinários que passa de madrugada, é bem divertido!

"_**Vampiro esquisito!" **_– Bella soltou mentalmente.

- Venha, vou lhe mostrar o segundo andar. – novamente Edward uniu suas mãos entrelaçando seus longos dedos aos dela. – Neste andar fica a sala de leitura e um dos quartos de hóspedes... – disse apontando as portas a direita do corredor. – Ali fica outro quarto de hóspedes e a aquela porta é do escritório de Carlisle. – a atenção da jovem foi para a enorme cruz de madeira que havia próximo ao escritório. Automaticamente sua mão foi para a cruz de madeira escura pouco acima de sua cabeça, um sinal quase imperceptível à fez sorrir. Irônico era uma ótima palavra para definir aquilo, se uma cruz na casa de vampiros era algo estranho, ter um pentagrama minúsculo na cruz, era no mínimo intrigante.

Isabella sorriu irônica tocando a estrela, reconheceu automaticamente o símbolo, a cruz havia sido marcada por um feitiço complexo que conseguia absorver toda a informação do dono da cruz, Carlisle. Deslizou o dedo pelo contorno das inscrições antigas e o feitiço passou todo o seu conteúdo para ela, exceto o nome do feiticeiro, toda a vida de Carlisle passou diante dos olhos de Bella, desde sua vida humana há mais de três séculos atrás, até os dias atuais.

Descobriu que Carlisle Cullen era filho de um pastor anglicano, o que explicava a cruz, nasceu em 1640 em Londres- Inglaterra durante um período religioso bem tenso. Viu que seu pai havia liderado a caçada aos lobisomens, as feiticeiras e bruxas assim como aos vampiros, dizia estar livrando o mundo do mal e do pecado em nome de Deus! Pode ver a injustiça e a fé cega matar inocentes, os confundindo com tais criaturas que procuravam alucinadamente.

Carlisle foi encarregado de tal tarefa por seu pai ser idoso demais, e não ficava nada a vontade com aquela matança desmedida, sempre fora mais lógico e paciente, averiguava muito bem antes de fazer acusações, diferente de seu pai. Ele fora inteligente o bastante para encontrar um grupo de vampiros que viviam nos esgotos de Londres, liderou o ataque, porém acabou sendo mordido pelo vampiro que atacou um homem e matou mais dois.

Viu sua fuga para as plantações de batatas onde suportou em silêncio todo o processo doloroso de sua transformação, lágrimas se formaram nos olhos da jovem ao imaginar que cada um deles passara por aquele processo.

Já como um vampiro, Carlisle ficara aterrorizado com o que havia se tornado e tentou se matar por diversas vezes... Isabella vivenciou cada uma delas. – Mas nada funcionava contra a força e o poder de um vampiro 'recém- criado', em seu desespero, atravessou o canal da mancha a nado e ao chegar do outro lado, alimentou-se de um rebanho de cervos, foi onde descobriu que era possível viver de sangue animal ao invés de humano. Isabella pode ver o quanto Carlisle lutou para manter em si o resquício de humanidade que lhe restara.

Por dois séculos o vampiro lutou contra sua própria natureza, aperfeiçoando-se, resistindo bravamente a luxuria causada pelo sangue humano. Passava as noites estudando e durante o dia colocava seu aprendizado em prática e como resultado de seus esforços foi capaz de se tornar um médico magnífico, somente com o intuito de salvar vidas ao invés de tirá-las.

Vivenciou a fase em que Carlisle vivera na Itália, onde conhecera os vampiros Aro, Marcus e Caius, que mesmo vivendo de sangue humano, eram muito civilizados e refinados, diferentes dos vampiros que conhecera. Mas com a insistência para que o médico provasse o sangue humano, ele afastou-se indo para outro continente, conhecido como 'mundo novo'.

Foi trabalhando em um hospital em Chicago durante uma epidemia de gripe espanhola que conheceu Elizabeth Masen, ela tinha a doença e muitas chances de sobreviver, mas dedicou-se inteiramente ao filho que estava morrendo. Em seu desespero implorou ao vampiro que salvasse seu filho, e foi assim que transformou Edward saindo de sua vida de solidão. Pouco tempo depois em Wisconsin, tratou de Esme, sentiu-se atraído pela mulher que tinha somente um sopro de vida, a transformou e se casaram algum tempo depois.

Em seguida veio Rosálie Hale, que quase fora morta depois de ser espancada e violentada por seu noivo e seus amigos que estavam bêbados. Dois anos depois ela encontrou Emmett e o levou a Carlisle, implorando que o transformasse. Ano depois se mudaram para Forks- Washington onde fizeram um pacto com a tribo Quileute, ambos viveram em paz até que os Cullen partiram, depois de sua estadia em Forks Alice e Jasper uniram-se a eles.

- Bella? Bella você está bem? – ela despertou de seu transe sacudindo levemente a cabeça. – O que foi? Estava te chamando, mas você parecia hipnotizada pela cruz.

- Por um momento fiquei. – disse simplesmente olhando para o vampiro a sua frente, era tão parecido com sua mãe humana, Elizabeth Masen... Perguntava-se se Edward sabia o quanto sua mãe se sacrificou por ele? Deus ele era tão lindo quando humano e ficou devastadoramente lindo como imortal.

- Porque está me olhando assim?

-Não é nada. – mentiu corando levemente.

- Tem certeza? – Isabella mordeu os lábios, era praticamente impossível mentir para ele.

- Prometo que depois te conto, está bem?

- Se você diz! – disse dando de ombros. - Ficou intrigada com o pentagrama?

- De certo modo, pensei que o pentagrama fosse um símbolo pagão? – o divertimento em sua voz o fez sorrir.

-E é, Carlisle acha que foi uma brincadeira contra ele, pelo fato de seu pai não ter sido uma pessoa muito sociável.

- Com certeza não! – afirmou recebendo um olhar confuso do vampiro. – Hm, você não vai me mostrar seu quarto? – mudou de assunto simplesmente.

-Estamos chegando lá, fica no ultimo andar! –Edward continuou lhe mostrando cada cômodo, a suíte de Alice e Jasper, a de Rosálie e Emmett, assim como a de Carlisle e Esme. As informações que absorvera ainda estavam vivas em sua mente, o que a deixou meio alienada.

-Você parece distraída. – Edward disse seguindo para o ultimo lance de escada.

- Você me distrai. – Bella o provocou, Edward sorriu se aproximando dela.

- Vou tentar não distraí-la mais. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Pode até tentar, mas acho impossível! – o vampiro riu meneando a cabeça, pois era visível que aquilo saiu sem pensar. Já no terceiro andar, Edward parou diante de uma porta que ficava no final de um corredor.

- Este é o meu quarto! – disse abrindo a porta lhe dando passagem.

- Uau! – soltou ao ver o quarto amplo e bem iluminado, através das paredes de vidros que ostentavam uma vista linda para bosque. Havia um divã de couro preto, uma estante repleta de CDs e um aparelho de som de ultima geração. Ao contrário do resto da casa, as paredes eram escuras e também havia um tapete em um tom dourado e uma bela cama de dossel. - Pra que isso, se vampiros não dorme?

-Podemos não dormir, mas gostamos de conforto! – a jovem assentiu passando os olhos pelos títulos das pilhas de livro que havia espalhadas.

- Quanto livro!

- Diz isso porque não viu a biblioteca de Carlisle, gosto de ler, mas a grande maioria, são das universidades que cursei.

- Universidades?

-Muito tempo ocioso. – disse dando de ombros.

- Você tem um excelente gosto musical. - comentou passando os olhos nos títulos dos CDs. - Pode ligar para mim? – pediu apontando o microssistem. – Gostaria de ver o que estava ouvindo. - ele sorriu fazendo o que Bella havia pedido, uma melodia gostosa começou a tocar e os olhos de Bella saíram da estante voltando-se para Edward que tinha um sorriso travesso. – O que... Que está fazendo? – perguntou ao vê-lo pegar sua mão e levá-la aos lábios fazendo uma reverencia estilo século XVIII.

- Senhorita Swan, me daria à honra desta dança?

- Mas eu não sei dançar Edward! – disse paralisada.

- Eu te ensino, confie em mim Bella. – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, a trazendo para junto de si, o som de _**(**__**When You Say Nothing At All - Quando você não diz nada**__) _inundou o quarto.

_É incrível como você consegue falar direto com o meu coração  
Sem dizer uma palavra, você pode iluminar a escuridão  
Posso tentar quantas vezes quiser, mas não consigo explicar  
O que eu ouço quando você não diz nada._

- Será um prazer, Sr. Cullen. – Bella ergueu os braços envolvendo seu pescoço, ele envolvia sua cintura, se movimentavam em passos pequenos. Edward colava cada vez mais seus corpos, era tentador, seu cheiro de mel, lilás, hortelã e sol, a invadiu, inebriando-a. Era uma combinação um tanto estranha, mesmo assim perfeita.

_O sorriso em seu rosto permite-me saber que você precisa de mim  
Tem uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que nunca me deixará  
O toque de sua mão diz que você vai me pegar sempre que eu cair  
Você diz o melhor quando você diz nada_

- Você cheira tão bem. – soltou corando em seguida, Edward sorriu com a ironia.

- É um tanto irônico que ache isso, porque eu terei que dizer que o seu cheiro não se compara a nada que já senti, Isabella. – disse ainda mais próximo dela, tanto que a jovem sentiu seu halito gelado contra sua pele.

_Durante todo o dia eu posso ouvir pessoas falando em voz alta  
Mas quando você me abraça forte, você afoga a multidão  
(afoga a multidão)  
Por mais que tentem, eles nunca poderiam definir  
O que foi dito entre o seu coração e o meu._

Bella se perdeu naqueles olhos cor de âmbar enquanto ouvia a letra daquela musica que parecia expressar exatamente como se sentia com relação a Edward.

_O sorriso em seu rosto permite-me saber que você precisa de mim  
Tem uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que nunca me deixará  
O toque de sua mão diz que você vai me pegar sempre que eu cair  
Você diz o melhor quando você diz nada  
_

O que ela desconhecia, era o fato de que ele se sentia da mesma forma.

_O sorriso em seu rosto permite-me saber que você precisa de mim  
Tem uma verdade em seus olhos dizendo que nunca me deixará  
O toque de sua mão diz que você vai me pegar sempre que eu cair  
Você diz o melhor quando você diz nada_

V_ocê diz o melhor quando você diz nada_  
_(Você diz o melhor quando você diz nada)_

_O sorriso no seu rosto_  
_A verdade em seus olhos_  
_O toque da sua mão_  
_Me permite saber que você precisa de mim._

- Obrigada pela dança, sou um desastre não sou? – ele ainda a mantinha perto de si.

- Não, você é linda! – disse tocando o rosto dela. – Gostaria de ir comigo a um lugar?

- Que lugar?

-Faz tempo que não vamos à clareira e...

- Eu adoraria, mas prometi a Alice que conheceria o quarto dela.

- Eu sei e ela está te esperando! Se quiser, podemos ir depois, o que acha?

- Perfeito! Ah, será que poderia me emprestar um desses CDs depois? Eles são realmente muito bons.

- Pode pegar o que você quiser. – Edward respondeu prontamente, o sorriso da jovem não tinha como ficar maior, em um impulso o abraçou , abraço o qual o vampiro tratou logo de retribuir. – Vejo você depois então. – disse estalando um beijo no rosto dele, saindo em seguida, Edward sorriu abobalhado deixando-se cair sobre a cama, definitivamente aquela garota seria a sua perdição.

Bella entrou no quarto que Edward havia indicado como sendo o de Alice, assustou-se ao ver que ela estava em sua frente, inconscientemente deu um passo para trás.

- Desculpe se te assustei, mas estava ansiosa para te fazer uma proposta. - disparou a puxando para dentro.

-Proposta?Que proposta? – algo lhe dizia que não era boa coisa.

- Não é nada muito complicado. – o modo com disse aquilo a deixou mais relaxada, mas ela pensou um pouco e... _**"**__**O que seria complicado para Alice?"**_.

- Para de enrolar e me diga logo o que quer?

- Ouvi Edward dizendo que vai levá-la a clareira... – Isabella somente assentiu. - Terá que me dizer em detalhes tudo que acontecer quando você estiver com o Edward. – a jovem franziu o cenho.

- Alice! – a vampira ouvi o irmão a repreender em um tom inaudível para Bella é claro.

- Mas não é você quem vê- tudo e sabe de tudo? – Bella disparou divertida, a vampira a encarava com uma cara nada boa.

- Acontece que às vezes minhas visões ficam turvas e nubladas, e não consigo ver nenhum dos dois. – disse irritadiça.

- E por falar nisso Alice, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa importante e...

- Ta, ta, ta... Depois você me conta, e ai topa ou não?

- Não acredito que vá acontecer nada demais, Edward e eu somos amigos, Alice!

-Tá bom, repita isso a si mesma até acreditar! – a jovem bufou pensando seriamente em voltar para o outro quarto. – Olha pelo lado bom, eu estarei te devendo um favor.

- Por que ficar me devendo algo quando você pode tê-lo insistindo? -Bella sentia a curiosidade brilhando nos olhos da amiga, nem de longe aquilo era preocupação, disso tinha certeza absoluta.

- Tenho impressão que você não iria me contar, do mesmo jeito que você não conta algumas coisas sobre você. – depois daquilo Bella se calou.

- Feito. – Alice sorriu triunfante. – Mas temos mesmo que conversar, eu preciso te contar uma coisa e...

- Bem, agora vamos deixar as coisas um pouco mais divertidas. – a pequena vampira disse a cortando, ela tinha um sorriso assustador nos lábios. Bella não teve como resistir ao poder de persuasão de Alice Cullen, de novo! E acabou se tornando a Barbie Bella, fazendo com que a jovem experimentasse diversas roupas.

-Só quero ver como vai ficar em você. - insistia Alice depois que Bella perdera a conta de quantas vezes se trocou, e ainda tinha que aturar a vampira a analisando a cada troca.

Deu graças quando Edward apareceu na porta para tirá-la daquele tormento, já que Alice olhava de modo estranho para seu cabelo e agradeceu por deixá-la sair dali com a roupa que veio e não um vestido de grife.

- Vamos?- disse Edward recostado ao batente da porta, sorria como se de alguma forma, estivesse feliz em vê-la. Alice já havia guardado as milhares de roupas que jogou sobre a cama. Bella analisou a cena e sorriu de volta, Edward lhe estendeu a mão e ela a aceitou de bom grado.

- Claro. –eles entrelaçaram as mãos e saíram dali. - Você me salvou. – disse em um sussurro chegando às escadas, sabia que Alice a ouviria, mas era bom fingir que não.

- Mereço uma recompensa por salvar a donzela em perigo? _**"Merece tudo, tudo o que desejar!" **_– respondeu mentalmente.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. – ele riu algo tão graciosamente que Bella o olhava com certo fascínio. _**"Droga, esse vampiro vai ser a minha perdição, fato!"**_ – dizia a si mesma, completamente abobalhada. - Porque quer ir a clareia?

- Porque gosta de lá tanto quanto eu! – algo lhe dizia que aquele não era o único motivo.

- Você não vai mesmo me dizer? – insistiu.

- Não. – Edward disse taxativo.

- Tudo bem, não pode culpar uma garota por tentar. – disse com seu melhor olhar inocente o fazendo sorrir novamente.

- E por que eu culparia você?

- Por ser muito insistente?- soou mais como uma pergunta.

- Não... – disse meneando a cabeça. - Isso é uma das coisas que eu gosto em você.

- Uma das? O que mais você gosta em mim, Edward?- Bella segurou o corrimão firme, sentindo seu estômago dar voltas, olhou pra ele como se fosse uma coisa realmente interessante.

- Porque não tenta descobrir? – seu rosto estava neutro, mas seus olhos sorriam, seu brilho dourado era intenso demais para por em simples palavras.

- Prefiro que você me diga. – não havia ninguém no caminho deles pela casa e Bella não deixou aquilo passar.

- Não tenho certeza se isso será bom para você – Bella bufou levemente, revirando os olhos.

- Se quisesse saber só coisas boas, teria ido para um convento. Nada que me disser pode me chocar, certo? Posso perfeitamente decidir o que é bom pra mim, Edward. – concluiu, enquanto ele meneava a cabeça segurando o riso.

- Na hora certa, descobrirá.

- Chato! – soltou em um tom quase inaudível, mas sabia que ele a ouviu, pelo sorriso sínico em seus lábios. Passaram pela frente da garagem e Bella parou para dar uma segunda olhada.

- Uau! – aquilo mais parecia uma exposição de carros com preços de mansões.

- Minha família tem um gosto singular para carros. - Edward disse orgulhoso.

- Se singular quer dizer caros, luxuosos e velozes, então vocês com certeza tem um gosto muito singular. – o sorriso dele dizia que concordava plenamente com ela, mas o sorriso de Bella se foi com um pequeno vislumbre de um cabelo loiro e uma gargalhada grotesca. Seria inevitável cruzar com ela, sendo que estava em sua própria casa.

- Hey Emmett! – acenou para o moreno, se um vampiro conseguia ser grande e fofo, com certeza seria Emmett, seu sorriso era contagiante e Bella lhe deu um sorriso animado.

- E aí, Bella? – fizeram um toque de mãos estranho, a jovem tinha certeza que ele a via como uma irmã mais nova do mesmo jeito que o via como um irmão mais velho. Rosalie não se virou, então a morena somente a ignorou, depois do que soube o que realmente havia acontecido com ela, a vampira não lhe era tão insuportável.

Como se tivesse ouvido o seu pensamento, a loira se virou, era a primeira vez que Bella a via sem ser na escola ou estar arrumada, não que Rose estivesse desarrumada, só mais relaxada, o cabelo loiro estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, ela vestia uma camiseta pólo preta, uma calça jeans azul escura e um tênis preto.

- Olá, Rosálie. – a cumprimentou educadamente.

- Ola, Isabella. – a loira notou que Bella a olhava de forma diferente.

- Qual o problema?

- Nada, este carro é seu? – Bella fez sinal mostrando o lindo carro vermelho, a loira deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Sim, gostou? – o olhar de Rose era desafiador, Bella poderia ter lhe dado uma boa resposta, mas Edward mantinha a mão em seu ombro, então optou pela forma mais educada.

- É um lindo carro e parece muito potente. – a loira sorriu amarelo. - Bom trabalho. – desejou verdadeiramente, podia não gostar dela e o sentimento era mútuo, mas Rose entendia de carros muito bem.

- Obrigada – respondeu à loira.

- Elas falaram um minuto sem brigar... Emmett disse colocando as mãos teatralmente na boca. - Estou chocado! – Rosalie e Bella trocaram um olhar significativo, claro que não eram amigas, mas tampouco inimigas.

- Cala a boca, Emmett - disseram juntas.

- Agora estão até concordando, quando vão começar com as festas do pijama? – Bella revirou os olhos encontrando o olhar de Edward que parecia se divertir com a situação.

- Vá à merda Emmett! – cuspiu puxando Edward.

"_**Manda ver garanhão, pega a gata de jeito!"**_ – Edward lançou um olhar fulminante para o irmão.

- Não faça nada que eu não faria! – disse entre risos, Bella revirou os olhos entrando no carro, Edward acelerou em um segundo, uma música instrumental começou a tocar e Bella a cantarolava baixo.

- Emmett é mesmo uma figura! – a jovem disse com a cabeça recostada no banco.

- Vai mudar de opinião quando ele começar a te atormentar de verdade. – Edward retrucou.

- Mais?

- Acredite, isso não é nada! – a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Emmett é uma criança grande! – disse descontraído, mas ficou sério de repente a encarando em seguida. - O que Alice queria de você? - ela o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Desculpe, mas somos vampiros e privacidade é uma coisa inexistente naquela casa, acredite!

- E foi por isso que me tirou de lá? – ao se dar conta do que dissera, corou violentamente.

- Em partes sim, lembre-se que eles não sabem que é uma feiticeira.

- É verdade! Falando nisso... – Isabella mordeu os lábios, incerta se dizia ou não. - Sabe aquela cruz? – optou pela verdade.

- Você parece ter gostado mesmo dela.

- Não é isso! Sabe aquele símbolo? – Edward somente assentiu. – É um selo, o selo de um feitiço muito complexo.

- Mas quem enfeitiçaria aquela cruz? – perguntou tentando acompanhar seu raciocínio.

- Eu não pude ver quem a enfeitiçou, mas ao tocar o pentagrama pude ter acesso à vida do dono da cruz.

- O pai de Carlisle?

- Não, o próprio, quem fez o feitiço de certa forma protegia Carlisle!

- Como assim viu sua vida?

- Como em um filme, mas muito mais rápido, na realidade eram flashes e está tudo aqui Edward... – disse apontando para a própria cabeça. – Agora entendo muita coisa, Carlisle é mesmo um homem admirável! - Edward pode sentir em sua voz o respeito com que ela falava de seu pai. – As coisas que vivenciou... Quase quatro séculos de vida! O modo como lutou contra o que havia se tornado as tentativas de... Foram tantas.

- Como pode saber disto tudo? – perguntou perplexo, tentando processar a informação.

- Estou dizendo, eu vi, Edward. – de repente o carro parou, haviam chegado à trilha que levava a clareira. – Vi sua mãe... – os olhos do vampiro saltaram. – Ela era tão linda, e você se parece tanto com ela, vi o modo como cuidou de você. – disse tocando a mão dele. - Vi quando Carlisle o transformou, assim como quando o fez com Esme, Rosálie e Emmett.

- Então sabe o monstro em que me tornei quando me afastei dele.

- Não, mas vi a dor de Carlisle quando se afastou, sua preocupação, ele te ama Edward como a um filho de verdade.

-Eu sei! Então você a viu? Minha mãe.

- Sim, longos cabelos acobreados e lindos olhos verdes, como os seus eram. – ela tocou o rosto de Edward delicadamente, o vampiro fechou os olhos apreciando a carícia. – Vamos? –disse apontando com a cabeça para a trilha. – Edward assentiu saindo do carro, deu a volta para lhe abrir a porta.

- Me conta mais do que viu. – pediu estendendo a mão para ela, entrelaçando seus dedos em seguida. Isabella contava a ele tudo que vira ao tocar o pentagrama, estava entusiasmada com a nova descoberta.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	15. CAPITULO 13

**Aqui está mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar. **

**Beijos da Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

Durante o caminho, Isabella contou a Edward exatamente o que viu e como viu, e o vampiro a ouvia atento. Desejava poder ter acesso a mente dela, poder ver o que ela descrevia com riquezas de detalhes, Isabella era sem sombras de duvidas uma criatura intrigante, deduziu.

- Isso é mesmo fascinante, poder ter conhecimento da vida toda de um individuo em questão de segundos, ainda mais de uma vida tão longa quanto a de Carlisle! Mas como isso funciona? – estavam se aproximando da cortina de samambaias.

-Sinceramente eu não sei como te explicar, tudo que sei é que bastou tocar no pentagrama e toda a vida dele passou a ser de meu conhecimento, menos o nome do feiticeiro que o criou e o motivo. Mas confesso que saber sobre ele só me fez admirá-lo ainda mais!

- Carlisle é mesmo uma criatura admirável!

- Assim como você! – Edward lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Eu não sou digno de ser comparado a Carlisle!

-Porque se deprecia tanto?- exigiu estancando, encarando o vampiro a sua frente. – Porque é tão difícil pra você aceitar que é uma criatura adorável? E saiba senhor Edward que não nada do que faça ou diga me fará mudar a opinião, satisfeito? – o vampiro sorriu meneando a cabeça, aquela feiticeira era teimosa, não hesitava em confrontá-lo e no fundo, aquilo o agrada e muito.

Edward ergueu a cortina de samambaias lhe dando passagem, fechou os olhos ao senti-la tão perto de si, a lembrança do beijo ainda era vivida. Aquele aroma tentador invadiu suas narinas, não era tão forte e arrebatador, mas estava ali, o tentando, assim como aquela doce criatura.

Ao entrar na clareira Isabella correu para o centro onde fracos raios de sol tocavam o chão, abriu os braços os recebendo com um imenso sorriso, a cena era indescritível! Edward a olhava completamente fascinado, seus longos cabelos caiam até o meio de suas costas, no sol atingiam um tom de mogno. Ela era a criatura mais linda que já vira em sua existência, tão doce, tão jovem e inocente... Bella não possuía a beleza clássica, como Rose, Alice e Tanya, ou qualquer outra que já conheceu, ela era única, rara, especial em todos os sentidos!

Não possuía mais forças para lutar contra, estava completamente a mercê daquela jovem tão estranha e tão fascinante. Desejava não somente seu sangue, como tomá-la pra si, pra sempre, por toda a eternidade! Torná-la sua companheira, sua mulher, sua amante...

-Este lugar é mesmo um pedaço do paraíso, não concorda? – Isabella disse o despertando de seus devaneios, Edward se aproximou dela, a jovem estranhara o modo como ele a olhava. – O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim? - o vampiro nada disse, levou sua mão a face dela, roçando levemente seus dedos por sua bochecha rosada, devido à caminhada, com seu polegar delineou os lábios da jovem aproximando-se ainda mais. Não resistindo mais a tentação sua mão infiltrou-se pelos cabelos da jovem encontrando sua nuca, a trazendo ainda mais pra si, roçando seus lábios frios aos dela quentes e macios.

Não encontrou nenhuma resistência da parte dela, pelo contrário, conteve um gemido ao sentir a língua tímida dela roçar por seus lábios. Foi o que bastou para que Edward aprofundasse o beijo, sua língua invadiu aquela boca doce em um beijo completamente apaixonado. As mãos de Bella mergulharam nos cabelos dele, indo para perto da nuca, Edward sentiu seus pelos eriçarem, quando seus dedos moviam-se em um carinho gostoso o qual não se lembrara de ter sido submetido.

Respirar para ele era opcional, mas para Bella não e desta vez Edward rompeu o beijo delicadamente, e enquanto a jovem puxava ar para seus pulmões. Seus lábios deslizavam por sua mandíbula, curvatura do pescoço, subindo até sua orelha, fazendo com que Bella arfasse.

- Não tenho mais forças pra resistir a você. –confessou em um sussurro.

- Não resista! – ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos.

-Já disse que não sou bom pra você!

- Isso quem decide sou eu! – contestou, Edward podia sentir seu coração acelerado, batia tão forte e rápido como o de um colibri, voltou a beijá-la brevemente, mas com a mesma intensidade do anterior.

-Bella... – sussurrou contra seus lábios. – Ainda estou confuso, jamais me senti assim antes... –ele lhe acariciou a face, e os cabelos. – Mas acredito que eu esteja completamente apaixonado por você!

"_**O QUE?" **_– Isabella praticamente berrou mentalmente. _**"Eu devo ainda estar dormindo e isso é um sonho, certo?"**_

- Também me sinto confusa... – automaticamente Edward se afastou. – Não, por favor, me deixe terminar. – pediu agarrada a sua camisa. – Desde a primeira vez que te vi, aqui nesta mesma clareira, que meus sentimentos estão uma bagunça! –um sorriso tímido se fez nos lábios dele. - São sentimentos tão intensos que me confundem... Você me confunde! Uma hora me quer, e na outra se afasta, mas...

- Mas?

-Mesmo assim tenho que admitir que... – ela mordeu os lábios o puxando pela gola da camisa, Edward se deixou ser puxado, obviamente. – Que estou, absolutamente e irrevogavelmente, apaixonada por você Edward! – desta vez ela o beijou, o vampiro entreabriu os lábios permitindo que sua língua quente e macia invadisse sua boca a procura da sua, ele era delicado, a beijava com extremo cuidado, temendo machucá-la de alguma forma.

Mesmo assim para Isabella fora arrebatador, sem precedentes, soltou um leve gemido entre o beijo, tamanho prazer que sentira e Edward o rompeu no mesmo instante.

- Te machuquei? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado, Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Em nenhum momento, porque ta me perguntando isso?

- É que você soltou um gemido e...

-Desculpe, mas alguns gemidos não significam exatamente que estamos com dor! - Edward sorriu de seu sarcasmo.

- Então foi de prazer? – perguntou vendo suas bochechas adquirirem um tom avermelhado, ele simplesmente adorava quando Bella corava daquela forma.

-Cala a boca e me beija, Edward! – exigiu mandona, ele riu voltando a beijá-la em seguida.

Seu sangue ainda lhe chamava, lhe tentava, mas a necessidade e o desejo de estar com ela, de beijá-la, de senti-la em seus braços sobrepujava a sede. Edward sentia-se extasiado e completamente arrebatado.

Edward estava sentado sob a sombra de uma das árvores e Bella recostada em seu peito, ele brincava com uma mexa de seu cabelo, a enrolando em seu dedo, sempre roubando um beijo ou dois. Bella fazia círculos em sua coxa com a ponta dos dedos, sentia-se nas nuvens, como se realmente estivesse no paraíso. Sentia-se estranhamente segura entre os braços daquele vampiro e não havia outro lugar em todo mundo no qual preferisse estar.

O vampiro repassava em sua mente tudo que Bella lhe dissera sobre Carlisle, o feitiço, ainda lhe custava acreditar. Pensou em seu pai, no quanto o fascinaria tudo que descobrira sobre ela, mas temia contar, Bella havia confiado nele e não seria justo. Perguntava-se o que mais aquela linda jovem em seus braços seria capaz de fazer, segundo Bella, nem mesmo ela sabia. Sem sombras de duvidas era um mistério a ser desvendado, e ele adoraria desvendá-la.

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou afastando seus cabelos beijando-lhe o pescoço, a jovem estremeceu em seus braços, com aquele mínimo toque.

- Ainda estou tentando descobrir se isso tudo é mesmo real, ou mais um dos meus sonhos delirantes! – Isabella chutou-se mentalmente por falar sem pensar, virou-se e Edward tinha aquele sorriso meio torto de tirar o fôlego.

- Quer dizer que andou sonhando com isso? – perguntou divertido, provocando-a.

- Uma vez ou outra! – mentiu corando em seguida, ele a puxou pra si acomodando-a em seu colo.

- Mentirosa! – sussurrou contra seus lábios. – Sua pulsação te entregou, assim como o rubor em seu rosto.

- Droga! Às vezes me esqueço de que é um vampiro!

- Não deveria. – aproximou os lábios do ouvido da jovem e voltou a sussurrar. – Não se esqueça de que sou perigoso!

- Não tenho medo de você... – afirmou com os olhos fixos aos dele, sem hesitar um segundo sequer. – Eu confio em você, Edward Cullen.

- Me mostra? – pediu encarando aqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

- O que quer que eu lhe mostre exatamente? - perguntou maliciosa.

- O que pode exatamente fazer, engraçadinha!

- Não sei se está preparado pra isso! – ela riu enquanto Edward tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Tudo bem! – disse rolando os olhos colocando-se de pé. – Você conhece o escudo, certo? – Edward somente assentiu.

Isabella fechou os olhos se concentrando, e ao abri-los, bastou olhar para um grande galho, o mesmo ergueu-se sozinho e com um simples comando espatifou-se contra o tronco de uma das imensas árvores. A jovem executou alguns pequenos feitiços deixando o vampiro encantado, mesmo sabendo que Bella não lhe mostrara tudo, mas sabia que com o tempo ela mostraria a ele do que é capaz.

-Já está ficando tarde, acho melhor voltarmos! – Edward disse acariciando seus cabelos, novamente estavam à sombra da árvore, mas desta vez, ele repousava a cabeça no colo dela, que acariciava seus cabelos.

- Tem certeza? Por mim jamais síria daqui!

- Eu também, mas você veio para conhecer Esme, e ela não vai me perdoar por ter roubado você!

- Tem razão, mas saiba que pode me roubar sempre que quiser! – ele sorriu apoiando-se em seu cotovelo, voltando a beijá-la. Em seguida levantou-se estendendo a mão para Bella, erguendo-a como se a mesma não pesasse nada.

- Gostaria de lhe mostrar uma coisa, importa-se?

- Depende, o que exatamente quer me mostrar?

- Você confia em mim?

- Plenamente. – respondeu sem hesitar.

- Então sobe aqui! – pediu apontando para suas costas.

- Tem certeza? – Edward lhe estendeu a mão, e assim que ela a aceitou, o vampiro a colocou em suas costas.

- O que vai fazer seu maluco?

- Segure-se firme... – pediu sentindo Bella enlaçá-lo, afundando o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço.

-Pronta?

- Acho que sim.

- Mantenha os olhos fechados. – disse ao disparar floresta adentro, em instantes estavam ao lado do carro, na trilha. Bella saltou de suas costas rindo como uma criança. – O que achou?

- Wow! Isso foi irado! – Edward soltou uma gargalhada, fazendo Bella rir também.

- Falou igualzinho ao Emmett. – o vampiro disse entre risos.

- Você é muito rápido! Claro que eu sabia que vampiros são rápidos, mas não tanto assim. – ele podia ouvir seu coração bater muito rápido, devido à adrenalina.

- Sou um pouco mais veloz do que a grande maioria dos vampiros, Carlisle acredita que trouxe esta habilidade da época em que ainda era humano.

- Entendo.

- Adoro correr, quando corro me sinto livre, sem pensamentos alheios – disse apontando para a própria cabeça.

-Gostaria de ser ágil e rápida assim, mal consigo dar alguns passos sem tropeçar. – novamente ele riu enlaçando sua cintura, puxando-a pra si, colando seus corpos. – Eu não me importaria em carregar você... – sussurrou contra os seus lábios. – Na realidade, seria um imenso prazer. – concluiu beijando-a em seguida.

Aquele vampiro seria sua perdição... Deduziu Bella entregando-se ao beijo, completamente derretida com suas palavras. Eles estavam novamente a caminho da mansão, a jovem o olhava ainda incrédula, se perguntava se o vampiro teria estado com muitas mulheres e...

- Em que está pensando? – Edward perguntou a tirando de seus devaneios, ele mantinha suas mãos unidas, só a soltando para trocar as marchas.

- Coisa boba! – disse dando de ombros.

- Diga mesmo assim.

- Em todos esses anos, viajando pelo mundo... – Bella hesitou. – Nunca encontrou alguém? Quero dizer... Você nunca teve alguém? - ela estava visivelmente constrangida, ao contrário dele que a encarou por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Quer saber se tive alguém? - falou divertido, e a jovem somente assentiu.

- Talvez não do modo que esteja pensando, quando era humano não me lembro de ter me envolvido com nenhuma garota... – disse dando der ombros. – Sinceramente a única coisa que me interessava era a guerra e as glórias que ela me traria, estava muito focado nisto e depois que nasci para esta vida me dediquei aos estudos. Sou formado em música, medicina teórica, línguas, filosofia, biologia, entre outras. – novamente deu de ombros como se aquilo não tivesse relevância.

- Definitivamente o colégio deve ser um tédio pra você!

- Faz parte! – Edward disse sorrindo.

- Mas você não deve ter se dedicado somente aos estudos, certo? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, ela não o deixaria em paz até que admitisse.

- Conheci muita gente nesses meus cento e nove anos, Bella, e sim, conheci muitas mulheres, mas nunca me envolvi com nenhuma delas. – se apressou em dizer. – Tenho uma amiga...

- Amiga?

- Sim, nos conhecemos há praticamente oitenta anos, confesso que nós tentamos, mas não deu certo, eu não estava envolvido emocionalmente e aquilo ia totalmente contra todos os meus princípios. – ele havia sido sincero, e a jovem não fazia ideia do quanto saber daquilo a afetaria.

- Pelo visto é uma vampira, estou certa? – Edward notou o quanto seu coração bateu descompassado, e se perguntou se não teria falado demais?

-Gostaria que compreendesse, não sabe o quanto é difícil conviver com três casais em constante lua de mel? Tendo acesso aos seus pensamentos mais íntimos?

- Constrangedor?

- Não tem ideia do quanto!

- Porque disse que ia contra os seus princípios? O que houve entre você e sua amiga? – Edward revirou os olhos, sabia perfeitamente que ela não deixaria aquilo passar.

- Acabamos nos envolvendo, mas como disse não durou muito!

- Por quê? – disparou automaticamente, sentiu vontade de morder a própria língua. _**"O porquê não é da sua conta, idiota!" **_– ralhou consigo mesma mentalmente.

- Porque fui criado com certos princípios, não se esqueça de que sou bem antiquado! – disse divertido. – Relutei durante muito tempo, porque desejava encontrar o amor, mas para ela o sexo bastava! Depois de muita insistência e investidas acabei cedendo, mas a relação não durou muito e optamos por sermos somente amigos.

- Entendo. – respondeu somente, sua atenção foi para a janela e o silêncio se fez no carro, um bico se formou naqueles lábios tentadores, um bico emburrado.

- Hey! – a chamou quebrando o silêncio. – Porque está emburrada?

- Não to emburrada. – disse emburrada, seus olhos quase saltaram quando do nada ele jogou o carro no acostamento, freando bruscamente. – Ficou maluco? Quer me matar do coração é?

- Olha bem pra mim Isabella! – exigiu ignorando o que ela havia dito. – Em todos esses malditos anos, eu jamais senti o que você me fez sentir ao vê-la completamente nua naquela queda d'água. – a jovem o olhou chocada, corando violentamente. – Jamais vi algo tão lindo, tão perfeito! – disse roçando as costas da mão sobre o rubor de sua bochecha. – Cada beijo, cada toque, sinto como se meu coração voltasse a bater em meu peito... – ele destravou o cinto dela aproximando-se ainda mais. – Eu me sentia morto e você me trouxe a vida... Despertando em mim coisas que julgava enterradas no fundo do meu ser depois daquele fracasso! Você trouxe o homem que havia em mim de volta, um homem que é completamente louco por você, Isabella!

Os olhos de Bella marejaram, novamente as palavras dele a pegaram de surpresa, ela abriu um enorme sorriso, o puxando pela gola da camisa, beijando-o apaixonadamente. Beijo o qual Edward correspondeu prontamente, puxando-a para o seu colo.

- Temos que voltar. – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, assim que rompeu o beijo.

- Não sei se quero sair daqui, está tão bom! – disse se aconchegando em seus braços, Edward sorriu aquele sorriso torto, deslumbrando-a completamente. – Você não deveria fazer isso!

- O que?

- Sorrir assim, desta forma deslumbrante, não tem ideia do efeito devastador deste sorriso sobre mim... Ainda vai me fazer ter um infarto. – ele não se conteve e sua risada preencheu o carro, a fazendo sorrir.

- Não sabia que deslumbrava você. – disse divertido.

- Você me deslumbra constantemente, Edward! – respondeu tímida, corando levemente.

- Adoro quando você cora, fica tão tentadora. – roçou novamente seus lábios aos dela, voltando a beijá-la, o beijo foi ganhando intensidade e de repente o rompeu colocando Bella em seu banco como fosse uma boneca. – Desculpe, eu me excedi. – disse constrangido, ligando o carro. Isabella se o vampiro havia ficado daquele jeito pelo fato de estar excitado? Porque ela pôde sentir perfeitamente o quanto estava.

O restante do caminho só não foi em completo silêncio, pela musica que saia do som do carro, Edward já podia ouvir os pensamentos de todos na mansão, entrou na estradinha de seixos e em questão de segundos, estavam na frente da enorme casa.

Ao entrarem na casa de mãos dadas, a jovem estancou ao ver todos ali, Alice, que encara Edward de forma estranha, pode ver perfeitamente seus lábios se moverem, mas não emitiam som. Coisa de vampiro, ela deduziu. Jasper, sorria meneando a cabeça, já Rosálie tinha os olhos semicerrados, e Emmett fazia o mesmo que Alice, parecia sibilar algo.

"_**Sabia! Sabia que não resistiria a ela! Eu te disse meu irmão." **_– Alice dizia em pensamento, Edward viu em sua mente que a irmã viu o que houve na volta, mas não na ida, e nem durante o tempo que estiveram na clareira.

- Pelo visto se acertaram, não? – disparou em um tom inaudível para Bella.

- Para com isso Alice! – Edward ralhou fazendo os outros rirem, menos Rosálie é claro.

- Resolveu seguir meu conselho, mano? – Emmett o provocou.

- E ai? – Alice perguntou diante de Bella, a pequena estava ardendo de curiosidade.

- E ai o que? – Bella se fez de desentendida.

- Você prometeu Isabella! – choramingou, e Edward franziu o cenho sem entender o que sua irmã queria, já que havia fechado sua mente do nada.

- Tem que ser agora?

- Já!

- Me dá um minutinho? – pediu voltando sua atenção para Edward pensou que Alice quisesse saber a verdade e ele se perguntava se Bella faria aquilo justamente agora?

- Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. - Bella sorriu e Edward lhe sorriu de volta.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo bem!

- Volta logo!

"_**Não se preocupe, vou devolvê-la inteirinha pra você!"**_ – Alice retrucou em pensamento, relutante o vampiro soltou a mão de Bella, vendo a irmã a praticamente arrastá-la escada acima.

- Espera! – Bella pediu parando diante a porta do quarto da amiga que franziu o cenho, Alice viu a jovem retirar o anel e sibilar algo inteligível, apontando para o batente da porta.

- O que está fazendo?

- Te conto já! – assim que terminou puxou a vampira para dentro do quarto.

- O que foi isso?

- Um feitiço... – a vampira a olhou como se a mesma fosse louca. - Bloqueei seu quarto, assim poderemos falar tranquilamente, se que Edward e os outros saibam!

-Como assim feitiço? – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro encarando a amiga, lhe contou sua história, da mesma forma que fez com Edward, também contou o que houve quando tocou o pentagrama na cruz e a forma como toda sua vida passou a ser de seu conhecimento. A vampira a olhava incrédula, sabia que a amiga era especial, só não fazia ideia do quanto.

- Uau! – foi o que conseguiu dizer quando Bella acabou.

- Desculpe não ter te contado antes, mas eu queria que Edward fosse o primeiro, a saber, e...

- Não tem importância, está me dizendo agora! Não acredito que minha melhor amiga é uma feiticeira! – comemorou abraçando Bella.

- Acho melhor descermos, devem estar confusos lá embaixo!

- Com certeza!

- Quer que o retire? – Isabella perguntou apontando para o local, Alice parecia pensar no assunto.

- Não! Deixe-o ai, pelo menos é um a menos para perturbar Edward! – a jovem revirou os olhos. – Sem contar que estaremos protegidas da curiosidade deles!

As duas desceram entre risos, e Edward pôde ver na mente da irmã a alegria de saber o quanto sua amiga era diferente. Assim como a empolgação com que Bella falava dele, enquanto relatava o que houve na clareira.

"_**Ela é ainda mais especial do que julgava, não é demais?" **_– Edward assentiu discretamente.

- O que diabos vocês duas estavam fazendo lá cima? – Emmett disparou encarando as duas, parecia desapontado.

- Só estávamos conversando, assunto particular, curioso! – retrucou Alice.

- Querida, se tivessem suspirado naquele quarto, nós teríamos ouvido perfeitamente! O que tá rolando?

- Deixe-as em paz Emmett! – Esme o repreendeu de forma doce.

- Mas mãe, essas duas não ficaram lá em cima olhando uma pra cara da outra até agora! – Edward, Alice e Bella riram da indignação dele.

- Não fique assim Emmett, é que Bella me contou algo muito, mas muito intimo e pessoal e...

- Alice! – a jovem ralhou corando violentamente, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, sua irmã era mesmo impossível. – Desculpem - me, isto não foi educado de minha parte, vocês confiaram seu segredo a mim e devo retribuir.

- Não precisa Bella! – em um átimo ele estava ao seu lado, envolvendo-a em seus braços de forma protetora, confiava em sua família, mas Bella guardava aquilo a sete chaves por alguma razão.

- Eu confio neles, como confio em você e Alice, sei que apesar de tudo... – disse olhando para Rosálie. – Não me farão nenhum mal, fique tranquilo.

- Do que estão falando exatamente? To confuso! – disparou Emmett.

- Desculpem, mas confesso que eu também. – Carlisle disse encarando Edward. _**"Algum problema filho?" **_– perguntou mentalmente.

- Saberá em breve. – disse em um tom inaudível para os humanos.

- O fato de não terem conseguido ouvir nada, é porque usei um feitiço para bloquear o quarto de Alice e...

- Feitiço? Como assim feitiço? – Carlisle a olhou incrédulo, assim como o restante.

"_**Do que ela está falando Edward?" **_– seu olhar recaiu sobre o filho.

"_**Feitiço? Como ela poderia fazer um feitiço?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett e Edward revirou os olhos diante a tal pensamento.

- Venha filha... – chamou Esme. – Sente-se aqui e nos esclareça, por favor. – Bella sentou-se com Edward ao seu lado, Alice do outro e Jasper ao lado dela. Carlisle e Esme estavam de frente para a jovem, já Emmett e Rosálie, sentados em uma das poltronas, havia chegado a hora da verdade.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* 


	16. CAPITULO 14

**Olá pessoal! Aqui está mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de comentar.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

Isabella encarava os cinco vampiros curiosos diante de si, Edward mantinha seus dedos entrelaçados aos dela, seu polegar fazia círculos em sua mão, lhe dando confiança. Aquele gesto não passou despercebido por nenhum deles.

- Sei que aparento ser uma pessoa simples e um tanto comum...

- Discordo! – Alice a cortou. – E Edward também, é obvio! – Bella revirou os olhos com o comentário da amiga.

- Minha avó costumava dizer que em minhas veias corre um sangue muito especial, pois descendo de um clã a muito extinto, um clã de poderosas feiticeiras. - a gargalhada de Emmett ecoou na sala.

- Feiticeiras não existem Bella... – disse entre risos. - Só em contos de fada. – desta vez todos reviraram os olhos, até mesmo sua esposa.

- É mesmo Emmett? Vampiros também não e, no entanto, estou entre sete deles! – disparou sarcástica. – Minha melhor amiga é uma vampira... – apertou firme a mão de Edward. – Assim como o homem pelo qual me apaixonei! – ele sorriu beijando sua mão, piscando para ela em seguida. – Estou cercada pelo sobrenatural desde que vim a esse mundo, e confesso que vocês vão contra tudo que aprendi sobre vampiros e...

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Carlisle a interrompeu.

- O que aprendi sobre os vampiros é que são criaturas de beleza inigualável, sombrias... Criaturas poderosas e muito cruéis, porém cautelosas, vivem em uma sociedade estruturada e que a maioria dos seus membros são milionários... – Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça, assim como os outros. - Os vampiros em geral, repudiam sua natureza humana e vê os humanos somente como alimento, estão espalhados pelos quatro cantos do mundo, nos espreitando de certa forma! Li em um pergaminho antigo que esta sociedade se mantém devido suas leis e que a mais importante delas é a lei do silêncio.

- Como pode saber tanto sobre nós?

- Como disse anteriomente, o sobrenatural faz parte da minha vida, Carlisle, o meu melhor amigo é um lobisomem e...

- O QUE? – os sete disseram em uníssono, só então Isabella se lembrou de que havia esquecido aquele pequeno detalhe.

- Como assim seu amigo é um lobisomem? – pelo tom que Edward usou, sabia que ele não estava nada contente.

- Desculpe, eu me esqueci de te contar. – pediu sinceramente. – Ele não é bem um lobisomem, mas vocês os chamam assim, ele é um Quileute, um transmorfo.

"_**E ela diz isso assim?"**_ - pensava Alice.

"_**Qual o problema dessa garota?"-**_ se perguntava Jasper.

"_**IDIOTA! VOCÊ É MESMO UM IDIOTA EDWARD!"**_ – Rosálie berrava mentalmente.

- Como pode ser tão idiota Edward? – a loira cuspiu furiosa levantando-se em um átimo, sua respiração estava pesada e ela tinha um rosnado constante em seu peito. Seu irmão também havia se levantado e a encarava com um olhar mortal, já estava furioso pelo fato de Bella ter lhe escondido o fato de seu melhor amigo ser um daqueles cachorros. – Primeiro cai de amores por uma suposta feiticeira, se é que isso é verdade! E ainda por cima amiga daqueles cães sarnentos!

- Não fale assim deles! – Bella exigiu se levantando, encarando Rosálie, se doeu pelo modo depreciativo como se referiu a Jake.

- Mas é o que eles são! Cachorros sarnentos e fétidos! – Rosálie disse de modo provocativo, lhe lançando um olhar mortal o qual a jovem sustentou, sem se intimidar.

- Por acaso lhe agradaria ser chamada de sanguessuga nojenta? Acredito que não, então porque não controla o seu linguajar e aprende a ter um pouco de respeito pelos outros?

- Como ousa falar comigo desta forma, garotinha abusada e insolente! – Rosálie deu um passo em direção a Bella e Edward se interpôs entre as duas mostrando os dentes para a irmã, o restante os olhava chocados. Bella de repente sentiu uma onda de paz lhe atingir e ela sabia que Jazz estava agindo, os ânimos estavam muito exaltados e ele tentava controlar a situação.

- Desculpe Jazz! – pediu com a voz suave.

- Com tanta mulher interessante louca por você, como pôde se envolver com isso ai? – Bella sentiu-se ofendida com o desdém com o qual a vampira se referiu a ela, em um movimento rápido retirou o anel e aquilo não passou despercebido por Alice e Edward.

- Bella, coloca o anel! – pediu sem desviar os olhos da irmã que tinha os olhos fixos em Bella.

- Porque me julga dessa forma, Rosálie? – disse ignorando Edward, a vampira estranhou o modo como aquela humana a enfrentava. Bella se moveu ficando entre Edward e Rosálie novamente. – Você não me conhece, não sabe nada sobre mim, é egoísta demais pra ver além do seu próprio umbigo...

"_**A Bellinha quer morrer?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

- O mundo não gira em torno de você, querida! Deveria saber, depois de tantos anos. – a loira a olhava com um ódio palpável, os outros estavam pasmos. Rosálie deu um passo ficando frente a frente com Bella, as duas se encaravam e Edward rosnou alto desta vez. – Pare Edward! – a jovem pediu ignorando Rosálie, voltando sua atenção para ele. – Não se indisponha com sua família por minha causa, jamais me perdoaria se...

- Não dê as costas pra mim sua coisinha insignificante! – Rosálie exigiu a puxando pelo braço.

- Solte-a agora mesmo Rosálie! – Edward rugiu expondo as presas.

-Não Edward! – a voz de Bella foi firme e o vampiro mesmo contrariado recuou para surpresa de todos os membros de sua família. - Acho melhor me soltar, Rosálie, eu não tenho medo de você. – todos franziram o cenho, a voz de Bella soou firme e fria, Edward estava impaciente, já que Rosálie ainda a segurava pelo braço e poderia parti-lo a qualquer momento.

-Sabe que posso esmagar seu braço sem o menor esforço, não sabe? – a vampira a desafiou, intensificando o aperto, Bella mordeu o lábio contendo um gemido de dor.

-Solte-a Rosálie! – desta vez quem exigiu foi Alice que rosnava ao lado de Edward.

- Não faça nada que possa se arrepender Rosálie. – Carlisle disse tentando se aproximar, e a vampira novamente intensificou o aperto, desta vez Bella não conteve o gemido e Edward avançou em Rosálie, mas chocou-se com uma barreira invisível, caindo do outro lado da sala, tamanha a força do impacto.

- Vou pedir novamente Rosálie, me solte agora mesmo!

- Me obrigue sua humana sem graça, eu deveria era acabar com você de uma vez por todas.

- ROSÁLIE NÃO! – Edward, Alice, Carlisle e Esme gritaram no mesmo instante em que a loira expôs as presas e levantou a mão para atacar Isabella que olhou diretamente nos olhos dourados da vampira que foi lançada contra a parede.

-Deus meu! – soltou Esme levando a mão à boca, Emmett correu pra junto da esposa, que estava perplexa e confusa.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria fazer isso, mas eu pedi pra me soltar, ela estava me machucando e... – Bella dizia com a mão sobre o local onde Rosálie havia segurado, em um átimo Edward estava ao seu lado.

- Ela te machucou? – perguntou hesitante em tocá-la.

- Desculpa... – a jovem pediu com a voz embargada. - Você está bem? – Edward pôde ver a preocupação naquele par de olhos castanhos.

- Não foi nada, eu estou bem, me deixe ver seu braço Bella. – voltou a pedir.

- Acho que não está quebrado, só dolorido. – disse ouvindo um rosnado brotar do peito de Edward, quando o vampiro viu a marca dos dedos de Rosálie em seu braço.

- Eu lamento muito Bella... – Carlisle disse se aproximando do casal. – Venha filha, me deixe ver isso ai. – a jovem assentiu aproximando-se dele, o medico a examinou minuciosamente. – Não houve ruptura, mas há um grande hematoma, se quiser podemos...

- Não se preocupe Carlisle, assim que chegar em casa faço um emplastro com ervas e tomo um chá que aprendi com minha avó... – disse dando de ombros. – É que eu costumava ser meio desastrada quando menina e...

- Acho que ainda continua amiga! – Alice disse recebendo um olhar significativo da jovem. – Não me olhe assim, você não é a pessoa mais coordenada que conheço, sem contar na facilidade que tem pra se meter em encrenca! – a jovem não tinha como contestá-la.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – Carlisle insistiu.

- Tenho Carlisle, não se preocupe, e quanto a você... – ela se voltou para Edward que lançava um olhar mortal para Rosálie. – Acalme-se, deixe-a Edward, por favor.

- Olha o que ela fez a você. – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Por favor, chega! Esqueça isso, está bem? Por favor, eu estou te pedindo. – novamente sua voz saiu embargada.

- Tudo bem, mas não chore. – pediu acariciando seu rosto, sentando-se ao seu lado a envolvendo em seus braços acariciando seus longos cabelos enquanto a jovem tinha o rosto contra o seu peito.

- Será que poderia nos dizer como foi que fez isso? – Jasper perguntou ainda chocado.

- Telecinese, Jasper, é apenas uma das coisas que posso fazer... – o olhar de Carlisle encontrou o de Edward.

- Assim como o escudo, que conteve Edward, foi o mesmo que usei quando aquele carro quase me esmagou!

- Então não foi você quem parou o carro? – o vampiro loiro parecia mesmo surpreso.

- Não, foi Bella! – Edward afirmou.

- Foi irado! – Emmett soltou levando uma piaba da mulher.

- Não Emm, não foi e novamente peço desculpas, mas é uma das formas de me proteger. –soltou um suspiro rendido, sentia-se cansada.

- Você está bem? – novamente pôde sentir a preocupação na voz de Edward.

- Sim, só um pouco cansada, mas estou bem. Como disse anteriormente, descobri a dois anos que sou uma feiticeira, até então eu me julgava uma adolescente estranha e muito esquisita.

- Você disse que descende de um clã? Que clã é este?

- Segundo minha avó, descendo de uma linhagem muito distinta de feiticeiras, infelizmente sei muito pouco sobre elas, minha avó costumava dizer que no momento certo, tudo seria revelado, mas morreu antes disto acontecer. Minha mãe não era uma filha da lua, como dizemos, ela morreu ao dar a luz, e como meu pai era um policial jovem e em inicio de carreira, fui levada por minha avó, que me criou, porque sabia que eu havia nascido uma feiticeira como ela.

- Já ouviu falar disto Carl? – Esme perguntou ainda incrédula.

- Sinceramente Esme, isto tudo é novo pra mim. – respondeu o médico, Edward pode ver em sua mente a curiosidade do pai pela jovem diante de si, sendo um estudioso por natureza, saber sobre uma raça a qual julgava extinta lhe fascinava. – Mas continue filha.

- Segundo minha avó a história de nossas ancestrais se perde no próprio tempo de tão antiga, e não é em todas as gerações que se manifestam... A bisavó dela era uma filha da lua, e pelo que me contou possuía o dom da premunição...

- Como o de Alice? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Não, Alice tem as visões baseadas em suas decisões, já minha ancestral podia ver o passado, futuro e presente, e vovó possuía o dom da empatia, como Jasper. Ela conseguia controlar os meus poderes através das minhas emoções, mesmo assim criou este anel!

"_**Ela disse poderes?"**_

- Longa história! – Edward respondeu em um tom inaudível.

- Pra que? – disparou Emmett.

- Você disse poderes? – disse Jasper.

- Sim, deixe-me lhe explicar... – a jovem disse se ajeitando no sofá. - Eu nasci uma filha da lua, mas diferente das demais, recebi alguns dons, ou poderes se preferir. E ao longo dos anos aprendi a controlá-los. Diferente das bruxas, nós feiticeiras nascemos com a magia em nosso sangue, conjuramos feitiços e ministramos poções... Às vezes alguns sortilégios, mas nunca evocamos a magia negra, é perigoso demais.

- Isso é fascinante! – soltou o médico.

- Aprendi sobre anjos, demônios, assim como as distintas raças que habitam este mundo místico e sobrenatural em que vivemos! Mas minha avó sempre dizia que era imprescindível que eu mantivesse segredo absoluto sobre minha real natureza, pena que levei muito tempo para descobrir o por quê?

- O que quer dizer exatamente com isso, filha? – Esme lhe perguntou desta vez.

- Eu tive um pequeno acidente no meu antigo colégio, devido à implicância e intolerância de alguns adolescentes, acabei perdendo o controle e machuquei seriamente um garoto. Minha avó me tirou do colégio e contratou um tutor, o incidente foi devidamente abafado devido a dom que possuía, depois daquilo ela criou este anel... – disse mostrando o anel em seu dedo. – Ele contém um feitiço complexo que bloqueia os meus poderes, sendo assim, posso me passar por uma humana comum.

- E onde está sua avó, Bella? – a pergunta veio de Jasper.

- Ela está morta! Há aproximadamente seis meses, ela recebeu um telefonema e saiu logo em seguida, nunca mais voltou depois daquilo.

- Lamento muito filha! – Carlisle disse segurando sua mão ternamente, Esme sentou-se ao lado dela acariciando seus cabelos.

- Ela foi encontrada duas semanas depois, eu não sei como e em que circunstâncias, ela foi morta, e o mais importante... Quem a matou, mas tenho certeza absoluta que vovó morreu tentando me proteger.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza Bella? – a jovem olhou nos olhos cor de âmbar da vampira.

- Eu sinto aqui dentro... – disse apontando para o coração. – É uma intuição muito forte, ela temia que me encontrassem...

- Quem?

- Eu não sei, há muita coisa que eu simplesmente não sei! Vovó sempre dizia que no momento certo tudo seria revelado, e tudo faria sentido. Ela estava me preparando para algo que está por vir, algo muito grande segundo ela, mas sinceramente não sei lhe dizer o que.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou acariciando seu rosto, os Cullen nunca viram Edward tratar alguém com tanto carinho e atenção, a forma como a protegia até mesmo dos seus deixava claro o quanto aquela jovem era importante para ele. Esme sorriu ao notar que seu filho enfim encontrara o amor e estava feliz por ser Bella, assim como Carlisle, mesmo sabendo que não iria ser nada fácil pra aqueles dois.

- Aqui está! Alice estendeu a Bella um copo d'água, mesmo antes que a jovem respondesse, ela tomou um gole, colocando o copo sobre a mesa de centro, agradecendo em seguida.

Emmett gostou de saber que eles enfim se acertaram e pensava se agora o irmão ficaria menos ranzinza, já Rosálie ainda estava com raiva e um tanto assustada com o que ouve. Jasper sentia a paixão e o amor que ambos sentiam, um pelo outro e Edward pôde ver em suas mentes o quanto estavam felizes por ele e por Bella.

- Você disse que seu amigo de infância é um lobisomem, um Quileute, certo? – a jovem somente assentiu para Carlisle. – Como sabe tanto sobre eles e sobre nós?

- Meu pai praticamente cresceu em La Push, ele conhece tio Billy há séculos! – disse de um modo engraçado. – E minha avó também era muito amiga do pessoal da reserva, principalmente os mais antigos. Vínhamos todos os verões pra cá, mas passávamos muito mais tempo na reserva do que em Forks. Foi lá, nas reuniões em volta da fogueira que ouvi falar sobre um clã que havia surgido, o quanto eram diferentes dos frios que conheceram, e sobre o pacto que fizeram com Efraim Black e os lobos da época, certo?

- Isso mesmo!

- Sei que os lobos e vocês são inimigos naturais, conheço as "lendas" – disse fazendo aspas em 'lendas'. – Os Quileutes trazem a magia em seu sangue, seu DNA e somente a presença de frios, ou vampiros se preferir, faz com que o gene se manifeste. Foi um vampiro quem desencadeou tudo isso... Digo, ele atacou as aldeias, matando mulheres e crianças a esmo, os Quileutes somente usaram da magia de seus ancestrais para se protegerem.

- Tem toda a razão! – Carlisle concordou plenamente.

- Mesmo assim isso foi há tanto tempo, e vocês são tão diferentes, porque tanto ódio?

- É complicado filha! Como você mesma disse, somos inimigos naturais, é instintivo! Você estava certa, nós vampiros somos criaturas...

- Não Carlisle, você e os seus não podem ser comparados com aqueles vampiros... Como já disse a Edward, tanto você, como os membros de sua família, estão muito ligados à humanidade que um dia houve em cada um de vocês e agora entendo o por quê? – o vampiro franziu o cenho.

- Como assim?

-A cruz, aquela que herdou de seu pai... – o olhar de Carlisle foi para Edward. – Já notou que há um pentagrama nela?

- Sim, acredito que foi uma piada de mau gosto e...

- Não é uma piada, e sim um feitiço, um feitiço muito poderoso e complexo de proteção! Quem o fez tentava proteger você, Carlisle.

- E como pode saber disto?

- Porque ao tocá-lo, toda sua vida se tornou de meu conhecimento... Eu vi Carlisle... A sua relutância em condenar inocentes a uma morte lenta e dolorosa, como vi o que seu pai o obrigou a fazer em nome de sua inabalável fé, achando que com aquilo expurgaria os pecados do mundo. – os olhos do vampiro saltaram. –Você com sua sabedoria e discernimento salvou muitas vidas, pode ser que algum feiticeiro da época tenha de alguma forma retribuído o favor... – Bella segurou a mão dele entre as suas. – Pude ver como se tornou um vampiro e o seu desespero... A forma como lutou contra sua própria natureza, se tornando esta criatura respeitável e admirável que é hoje...

- Mas como isso é possível? –Edward pôde ver na mente dele o quanto estava chocado e acima de tudo curioso, por saber como ela conseguiu acesso a toda sua vida? Chegou a comparar com o dom de Aro, mas o soberano Volturi tinha acesso a todos os seus pensamentos e lembranças, já pelo que a jovem descrevia, vivenciou tudo como uma expectadora.

- É meio complicado de explicar, nem mesmo sei se posso... – confessou encarando o patriarca. – Sei que se culpa por ter imposto a eles tal condição, mas não deveria Carlisle, você os salvou de certa forma e os motivos que o levaram a transformá-los, são mais do que aceitáveis pra mim. – a jovem caiu de joelhos diante dele para surpresa do mesmo e de todos ali. – Eu lhe sou muito grata Carlisle, por ter atendido ao pedido de Elizabeth... – as lágrimas lutavam para sair e Bella tentava contê-las, mas não conseguiu. – Porque se você não o tivesse feito, jamais eu teria conhecido Edward... E você não tem ideia de quanto isso significa pra mim.

"_**Ela o ama de verdade!" **_– pensou enquanto acariciava o rosto da jovem, tentando secar suas lágrimas. Edward viu pela mente do irmão a intensidade dos sentimentos que a jovem nutria por ele, sentiu como se seu peito fosse explodir, tamanha felicidade que sentia, ela o amava, mesmo sendo o que era... Bella o amava e o amava muito... Sempre amaldiçoou a vida que levava, mas ali naquele momento sentia-se grato a Carlisle, pois se não fosse o que é não teria conhecido aquela garota maluca que se tornara o centro do seu mundo, a criatura mais importante dele... Sim ele a amava e a amava muito.

- Você é mesmo uma garota muito especial, Isabella! – Carlisle disse ao abraçá-la ternamente, abraço o qual a jovem retribuiu.

- É Bella, está lembrado? – o corrigiu com um tom divertido, ao se apartar dele.

- Isso é mesmo inacreditável, tenho que confessar. – o vampiro disse no mesmo tom. – O que mais viu? – estava realmente curioso.

-Vi que viveu um tempo na Itália, com outros vampiros, e o quanto foi difícil pra você presenciar o modo como viviam, assim como sua decisão de sair da Itália e vir para este continente, sua determinação em não tirar vidas humanas... Sua dedicação a salvar vidas ao invés de tirá-las, como eu disse, é um homem admirável Carlisle.

- Obrigado, mas está sendo muito condescendente conosco Bella, ainda assim sou perigoso! Como pôde ver me levou muito tempo para que eu tivesse absoluto controle sobre a minha sede, mas confesso que não é nada fácil.

- Eu entendo, e compreendo, imagino que não deva ser fácil para nenhum de vocês, mesmo assim, insisto em dizer que não são maus, podem até ser perigosos, mas não são maus, e sei que não me farão mal, pelo menos a maioria! – todos lançaram um olhar reprovador a Rosálie. – Além do mais, pude ver a aura de cada um de vocês e acreditem quando digo que nunca imaginei que vampiros tivessem uma aura tão pura!

- Aura? Que diabo é isso? – Isabella riu com a expressão de Emmett.

- Aura é a energia que o individuo emana, é como se eu pudesse ver a alma de cada um de vocês.

- Eu já lhe disse que vampiros não tem alma, que somos seres amaldiçoados. – Edward disse sério.

- Diga isso por você! – disparou Emmett.

- Edward crê que perdemos nossa alma ao nos tornarmos o que somos, é a opinião dele e devemos respeitá-la. – Carlisle disse com pesar.

- Ele está errado... – Bella afirmou sem hesitação. –Sei o que vi, mas ele é teimoso demais para aceitar o fato de que não é o monstro que julga ser. – Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

- Mas como assim você vê?- Esme perguntou curiosa.

- Não sei explicar o porquê disto, mas quando conheço alguém, quando o vejo pela primeira vez, posso sentir e ver a aura que ele emana. Por exemplo, quando conheci Edward, quando o vi no alto daquela pedra na queda d'água, ele estava envolto em uma luz intensa, tão pura que pensei se tratar de um anjo. – dizia com o olhar perdido e um sorriso abobalhado.

- Então se conheceram na clareira? Na sua clareira? O que ela fazia lá? – Emmett disparou recebendo um olhar mortal do irmão.

- Não é de sua conta! – Edward respondeu entre dentes.

- O mesmo aconteceu com o restante de vocês, mas com menos intensidade, e apesar de tudo, Rosálie também possui uma aura pura. – a jovem recebeu um olhar cortante da vampira em questão.

- Você disse seu amigo é um lobo, não tem medo? Eles podem ser bem instáveis e...

- Eu sei, Sam uma vez perdeu o controle e feriu Emily, até hoje se culpa por isto, mesmo que ela já o tenha perdoado. Mas respondendo sua pergunta, não, eu não os temo, porque são meus amigos, principalmente Jake! – Edward sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao ouvir falar novamente nele. – O sou uma filha da lua, como eles, mas não se preocupe, os garotos jamais me machucarão.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – disparou Edward ao seu lado, visivelmente irritado. – Como você mesma disse, são garotos, completamente fora de controle e...

- Eles jamais me machucarão Edward, não precisa se estressar! – os outros prenderam o riso. - - Os lobos me devem obediência.

- Obediência? Pode controlá-los? – perguntou Jasper.

- Mais ou menos, mas não gosto de me valer disto, mas se necessário, sim eles tem por instinto obedecer às filhas da lua, são predestinados a isso. – para Edward aquilo pouco importava, não confiava naqueles cães, eram instáveis demais e uma vez que perdem o controle podem ser letais. Definitivamente os queria o mais longe possível de Bella!

- Bella você disse que sua avó morreu tentando protegê-la, certo? – a jovem somente assentiu. – Protegê-la de quem, ou melhor, dizendo de que?

- Não sei ao certo Carlisle, como já disse, minha avó morreu antes de concluir meus ensinamentos, mas uma vez ela me contou que há muitos séculos houve um clã chefiado por uma feiticeira completamente obsecada pela juventude eterna, queria manter-se jovem e linda e não mediu esforços para atingir seus objetivos. Reza à lenda que essa feiticeira junto com as outras de seu clã usaram de magia negra e fizeram experimentos com demônios e seres de outras espécies. Em um destes seus experimentos foi usado um vampiro, seu nome era Lacaste, elas tomaram para si a imortalidade dele e com isso houve uma alteração no sangue delas as tornando ainda mais poderosas e cruéis. Este clã se denominava vampiras- feiticeiras e por onde passaram levaram morte e discórdia, estavam completamente descontroladas, julgavam-se acima do bem e do mal. Foi nesta época que um clã de vampiros muito antigo deu início a uma caçada desenfreada a estas digamos "feiticeiras"... – disse fazendo aspas no feiticeiras. – Muitas de nossa raça foram mortas, inclusive minhas ancestrais, eles culparam toda uma raça pela ganância e ambição de um clã.

- Como sabe disso?

- Estava em dos pergaminhos, minha avó possuía uma caixa, um baú e nele continha toda a história de minha raça, segundo ela, ele era passado de geração em geração, fora criado por nossas ancestrais e ele simplesmente desapareceu quando minha avó morreu.

- Acha que alguém o roubou? – o médico perguntou com certa preocupação.

- Pouco provável, era um baú mágico, Carlisle, nem mesmo eu conseguia abri-lo, somente minha avó tinha como fazê-lo. O que sei é que nela contem informações e feitiços muito poderosos, assim como a chave de acesso a toda a nossa história, desde o início dos tempos, o baú é como uma herança passada de geração a geração.

"_**Se este baú cair em mãos erradas, seria desastroso." – **_Carlisle dizia em pensamento para Edward, que assentiu imperceptivelmente.

- Acha que os Volturi podem estar ligados a isto? – Edward perguntou em um tom inaudível para a jovem.

- Acredito que não, e se foi, jamais chegou ao meu conhecimento. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Você deve estar com fome, Bella, o que acha de um lanche?

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe... – Alice disse ao seu lado. – Esme lotou a dispensa quando soube que viria. – a jovem corou levemente.

- Não precisava, eu não quero dar trabalho e...

- Não será trabalho algum, me acompanha? – Isabella assentiu se levantando, e Alice a acompanhou.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

* * *

**PS: Gostaria de avisar a quem acompanha as fics Proteja-me , **

**que em breve postarei, só estou tentando encontrar o final perfeito! **

**Quanto a fic feita pra mim, até o final de semana eu posto o próximo capitulo! **

**Beijos a todas e obrigada pela compreensão. **


	17. CAPITULO 15

**Mai um, espero que gostem! **

**Beijos e deixem seu comentário! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XV**

Edward acompanhou com o olhar a jovem sair em direção à cozinha, na companhia de Esme e Alice.

- Pelo que vejo vai assumi-la, certo? – seu pai perguntou em um tom baixo.

- Não posso mais ficar sem ela... – afirmou rendido. – Não tenho forças para me manter longe dela, Carlisle.

- Eu me perguntava até quando resistiria? Mas ao vê-los entrar por aquela porta hoje cedo soube que não havia mais volta. – Sabe que esta amizade com os Quileute irá complicar um pouco as coisas.

-Eles não são confiáveis, vou tentar mantê-la longe deles.

- Não acho que este seja um bom caminho Edward, ela confia neles, são amigos dela e deve respeitar isto. – ele sabia que não seria fácil, ainda mais com o gênio de Bella, mas pediria ajuda a Alice.

- Ela te ama! – Jasper disse usando o mesmo tom que eles.

- E eu a amo!

- Rosalie, Bella está com Edward agora, esta garota faz parte da família de agora em diante, estamos entendidos? – o tom de Carlisle deixava claro que não adiantava contestar, a vampira assentiu lançando um olhar mortal para o irmão.

- Tudo bem, mas tenha em mente que esta garota será a ruína desta família!

-Esta é a sua opinião! – retrucou Edward.

-Não tem que morrer de amor por ela, mas exijo que a respeite. – Carlisle interveio, a loira bufou subindo em um átimo.

Depois de comer, Bella juntou-se novamente a eles na sala, notou a ausência de Rosálie, mas Emmett continuava ali. Conversaram mais um pouco, mas já estava ficando tarde e não queria mais abusar da hospitalidade dos Cullen.

- Eu disse que ela era especial! – Alice disse jogando seu braço sobre o ombro de Bella, quando irão aprender a ouvir o que eu digo? – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Será que pode me devolvê-la? – disse disparando para junto de Bella, enlaçando sua cintura, a puxando pra si a afastando de Alice.

- Pra quem queria manter distância, vocês estão muito grudados! – o provocou.

- Por favor, vocês não vão brigar, vão? – a gargalhada de Emmett a fez sobressaltar.

- Estes dois vivem discutindo por algo, é um caso perdido! – dizia entre risos.

- Mas também não se largam, são muito unidos... – Esme disse em defesa dos dois. – Não é mesmo, meus filhos.

- Isso mesmo mãe, apesar dele ser um chato, ranzinza e mal humorado, eu o adoro!

- Não se esqueça de adicionar a sua lista instável e bipolar! – Bella disse divertida.

- Eu não sou bipolar! – o vampiro disse em sua defesa, vendo a jovem arquear uma das sobrancelhas, ele riu a apertando contra si, estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

Edward estava solto, feliz, Carlisle e Esme os olhavam encantados, não se lembrava de ter visto o filho daquele jeito antes, estavam felizes pelo vampiro finalmente ter encontrado alguém. Alice não conseguia esconder a alegria de todos terem aceitado sua melhor amiga e o fato de seu irmão finalmente ter assumido seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

- Acho melhor ir embora, já está ficando tarde e meu pai deve estar preocupado. – Bella disse para Edward, estava recostada em seu peito, e ele a envolvia em seus braços.

- Fica mais um pouco. – Alice pediu fazendo biquinho.

- Sinto muito Alice, mas estou fora o dia todo, não se esqueça de que meu pai é o chefe de polícia, e se eu passar muito do horário ele será capaz de colocar seus homens atrás de mim. – disse divertida.

- Exagerada, Charlie é encantador!

- Deixa Lia ouvir isso!

-Quem é Lia? – Esme perguntou sem entender.

- A namorada dele!

- Oh, sim!

- Obrigada Esme, por tudo e peço que me perdoe pelo incidente. – a vampira fez um gesto com a mão meneando a cabeça.

- Esqueça isso, volte sempre Bella, esta casa estará sempre aberta para você minha filha! – Esme abriu os braços e Bella se jogou neles lhe dando um abraço apertado.

- Não sabe o imenso prazer que tenho em conhecê-la melhor minha jovem, Alice tinha mesmo razão, você é muito especial Bella.

- Tsc! Para com isso. – disse corando violentamente.

- Como Esme disse, esta casa sempre estará de portas abertas para você, saiba que você faz parte desta família agora Bella.

- Acho que nem todos concordam com isso, Carlisle.

- Rose está enciumada, logo isso passa! – o médico a abraçou de um modo fraternal, sendo retribuído pela jovem.

- Carlisle tem razão, ela logo para de implicância! – Emmett disse ao se aproximar. – Seja bem vinda à família Bellinha! – o vampiro a pegou em um de seus abraços de ursos quase a esmagando.

- Solte-a Emm, não acha que sua mulher não a machucou o suficiente? – Edward cuspiu furioso.

- Edward! – Bella ralhou. – Não fale assim como o seu irmão! Desculpe Emm.

- Não liga Bellinha, to acostumado com o mau humor dele! – disse dando de ombros.

- Tchau Jazz. - em um impulso a jovem o abraçou esquecendo-se por um instante que o vampiro não estava acostumado a este contato, como Alice, Edward e Emmett.

"Sua namorada é muito impulsiva." – pensou sem mover um músculo, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, sabia que Jasper não faria nada contra Bella, pois sabia que afetaria Alice.

- Não tem ideia do quanto meu caro. – respondeu em um tom que Bella não ouvisse.

- Nos vemos segunda, no colégio. – Alice parecia uma garotinha, tamanha era sua felicidade. – Mas amanhã te ligo para conversarmos e te dar algumas dicas.

- Tá bom Alice! – todos sorriram ao ver a jovem revirar os olhos.

Isabella sentia uma dor chata no braço, estava cansada, tão cansada que acabou adormecendo no caminho de volta. Edward olhava para a jovem ao seu lado repassando as coisas que contara a ele e sua família, era tão jovem, apenas uma garota de dezoito anos, jovem demais para carregar sozinha, um fardo tão pesado. Ao chegar notou que Charlie não estava em casa, pegou-a em seus braços e a levou para dentro da casa, usando a chave que ficava debaixo do vaso. Subiu e logo encontrou o quarto dela, mas assim que a colocou sobre a cama, a jovem despertou.

- Edward? Nós já chegamos? – perguntou sonolenta.

-Sim, está em sua casa Bella, em sua cama. – a jovem se levantou com os olhos saltados.

- Mas e o meu pai? – perguntou assustada.

- Hey, acalme-se! – pediu ao seu lado, sentado sobre sua cama. - Ele não está em casa, usei a chave que fica sob o vaso, Alice me mostrou. – confessou meio sem jeito.

- Se é assim então pode ficar comigo?

-Não é o certo, mas ficarei até seu pai chegar. – a jovem jogou seus braços em torno de seu pescoço o beijando, beijo o qual o vampiro prontamente correspondeu.

Isabella mostrava a Edward seu quarto, completamente alheia ao fato de que o vampiro já havia estado lá, e o conhecia muito bem.

-Ele não é tão bem decorado como os seu, mas confesso que gosto dele! – disse apontando para o quarto que tinha uma cama de solteiro, um espelho grande que ficava no canto do quarto, uma escrivaninha com um notebook. Vários livros e alguns CDs, um aparelho portátil de cd e uma cadeira de balanço.

- Sempre deixa a janela aberta? – Edward perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Quem iria assaltar o chefe de policia? – Bella respondeu como se fosse óbvio, Edward ouviu a viatura se aproximando, a algumas quadras dali, e o chefe Swan estava acompanhado.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou ao senti-lo tenso.

- Seu pai está chegando... – em um átimo estava de pé. – Ele está acompanhado de um jovem, preciso ir, estão há algumas quadras. – disse lhe dando um beijo rápido, saltando pela janela em seguida, sabia se tratar do tal amigo Jake, pelo que ouviu.

Bella viu seu "namorado" saltar pela janela como se fosse um degrau, pensou em quantos ossos quebraria se tentasse fazer o mesmo? Precisava fazer o emplastro, mas antes tomaria alguma coisa pra dor.

Jacob farejou o ar e um cheiro absurdamente doce invadiu suas narinas, torcei o nariz enojado, havia um vampiro pelas proximidades, mas a casa de Charlie ficava no território dos malditos Cullen. _**"Droga! Há um maldito sanguessuga por perto!" **_- ao ouvir tal pensamento, Edward decidiu afastar o carro e voltou correndo, se escondendo em uma árvore na floresta que ficava nos fundos da casa de Bella.

"_**Será que Bella já chegou? Alice disse que ficariam até tarde!"**_- Charlie se perguntava ao se aproximar da casa.

- Deu sorte garoto, parece que Bella já está em casa... - disse ao parar a viatura atrás da caminhonete de Bella. – Agora vê se sobe lá e se acerta com ela.

Bella está em casa, sobe lá e se acerta com ela. – disse Charlie assim que abriu a porta.

"Se acertar com ela? Como assim se acertar com ela?" – se perguntava empoleirado na árvore, vendo pela mente de Jacob do que se tratava, os dois haviam discutido no hospital e o motivo era o fato do lobo não aceitar sua amizade com ele e Alice. À medida que Jacob se aproximava do quarto, Edward sentia uma sensação nova, o ciúme lhe corroer por dentro.

- Entra pai. – pediu Bella ao ouvir batidas na porta, pela mente de Jacob, Edward pode ver as reações de Bella e não era das melhores.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou atravessado, estava magoada pelo afastamento do amigo, mesmo assim Jacob entrou sem ser convidado.

- Vim falar com você. – novamente farejou o ar e sentiu aquele mesmo cheiro!

- Falar ou exigir, como fez no hospital. – retrucou a jovem vendo o amigo farejar o ar.

- O que foi?

-Aquela sanguessuga esteve aqui não é? – cuspiu furioso, deixando Edward ainda mais tenso, o lobo havia confundido seu cheiro com o de Alice, eles ainda não haviam se cruzado antes.

- Já disse pra não falar assim dela. – Isabella ralhou furiosa. - E pra sua informação, não foi Alice quem esteve aqui. – a jovem sentiu vontade de arrancar a própria língua.

- Não? E quem esteve Isabella? – exigiu tomado de raiva e ciúme, Edward pôde ver o quanto aquele cachorro era apaixonado por Bella, o deixando ainda mais enciumado.

-Acredito que isso não seja de sua conta!

- Pode ir abrindo o bico mocinha! – voltou a exigir.

"_**Droga!" **_– praguejou mentalmente. – Edward! Edward esteve aqui, algum problema com isso? –disparou encarando os olhos castanhos de Jacob, eles faiscavam de raiva, enquanto isso o vampiro se perguntava se sua namorada não possuía nenhum resquício de instinto de autopreservação?

- Enlouqueceu Bella? O que diabos aquele sanguessuga fazia em sua casa, e o que é pior, no seu quarto? Por acaso está se oferecendo de bandeja pra ele? – as palavras ditas no calor do momento a ofenderam, Bella cerrou as mãos em punho com vontade de acertá-lo, mas sabia que ela seria a única prejudicada.

- Como é que é? – seu tom deixava claro que estava irritada. - Ta me chamando de fácil agora é? – cuspiu furiosa. - O que pensa que eu sou Jacob Black? Fique sabendo que sei me dar ao respeito.

- Não quis dizer nesse sentindo Bella. – Jacob falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Edward jamais faria isso! – havia tanta convicção e confiança em suas palavras. – Confio plenamente nele... Quero dizer, neles! – se corrigiu rapidamente.

- Não vá me dizer que_**... "Ela não teria coragem de se apaixonar por um maldito sugador de sangue, teria?" **_– se perguntava mentalmente, Edward conteve um rosnado, sua vontade era de entrar lá e acabar com aquele cão nojento.

- O que? – foi a vez dela exigir.

- Caiu de amores por ele, não é? – Bella mordeu os lábios com força, e Jacob já sabia que a resposta era sim.

- Eu não pude evitar Jake, quando vi, estava completamente apaixonada por ele...

- Você enlouqueceu? – disse a cortando, estava furioso era para ela ter se apaixonado por ele e não por um maldito frio, pensava tentando se controlar. – Isso não pode ser Bella!

-Eu o amo Jake... – era a primeira vez que Edward a ouvia dizer aquilo, e não era diretamente para ele. – O amo tanto que às vezes parece não caber tanto amor em meu peito... – o vampiro abriu um sorriso largo, ela havia admitido que o amava em alto e bom tom. –Sinto muito Jake se isso não lhe agrada, você é meu amigo e sabe que eu te amo, mas, por favor, não me peça para me afastar dele, seria como arrancar meu próprio coração.

- Ouça o que está dizendo Bella? Ele é um frio! Um sugador de sangue nojento... Pelo amor de Deus, ele nem vivo está! – Edward pôde ver pela mente de Jacob o momento em que Bella virou uma bofetada nele.

- Nunca mais ouse falar assim dele... – exigiu praticamente rosnando para o garoto que tremia a sua frente. – Você não o conhece, não sabe nada sobre ele... Vive alimentando um ódio que vem de seus ancestrais. – sua voz era cortante. - Há pessoas boas e más em todos os lugares Jake, em todos os mundos em todas as raças, precisamos saber distingui-las. Nem todo vampiro é sanguinário e cruel, Carlisle trabalha em um hospital salvando vidas, eles vivem entre os humanos e convive muito bem com eles. – o jovem lobo ficou chocado com a gana que Bella ao defendê-los, assim como o próprio Edward.

-Bells...

- Você é meu amigo, meu melhor amigo Jake. Pensei que ficaria feliz por finalmente eu ter me apaixonado, ter encontrado alguém que conseguisse derrubar minhas barreiras... Sabe que jamais me envolvi com alguém antes, nunca me aproximei de garoto algum e você sabe disso. – ele assentiu cabisbaixo. – Sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas tenho a sensação de que o conheço há séculos, é como se eu tivesse esperando por ele a minha vida toda.

"_**Você me conhece a vida toda Bells, era a mim que deveria amar desta forma e não esse sanguessuga maldito!" **_– dizia mentalmente, novamente Edward conteve um rosnado.

-Tinha que ser justo um vampiro? Por quê? – o jovem Quileute não conseguia compreender. – O que uma criatura daquela pode oferecer a uma garota como você Bells?

- Aceitarei o que ele puder me dar Jake... Você não tem ideia do quanto ele me faz feliz simplesmente por estar por perto... Mesmo que tentando me ignorar como fazia... Eu estou tão feliz meu amigo, sinceramente ainda me custa acreditar que ele me aceita como eu sou... Não sei ao certo o que está rolando entre nós, mas...

- Isso é loucura Bells, escuta o que está dizendo criatura! Com tanto cara por ai, foi se apaixonar por um sanguessuga nojento?

-Já disse pra não chamá-lo assim! – voltou a exigir. - Gostaria de ser chamado de cachorro sarnento? – Bella meneou a cabeça. - Sei que não, assim como eu não gosto de ser chamada de esquisita e estranha. Pare com isso Jake, sabe que eu adoro você seu bobo e que sempre vai ser o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, então porque não deixa de bobagem. – disse o abraçando, abraço o qual Jacob tratou logo de retribuir, enquanto Edward se contorcia de ciúme do lado de fora.

"_**Farei você me amar Bells, sei que vai vir pra mim, mais cedo ou mais tarde."**_ – dizia em pensamento deixando Edward furioso.

- Edward é bom Jake, assim como sua família, de uma oportunidade a eles, conheça-os primeiro e só então tire suas conclusões. Efraim confiou neles, assim como os anciões, deveria confiar no julgamento deles seu bobão! – Jacob sorriu meneando a cabeça sabia que não adiantaria discutir com Bella, ele a amava, mas ela infelizmente o via como um amigo somente. Sabia que não havia futuro para uma relacionamento entre ela e o sanguessuga, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele a decepcionaria e ele estaria lá, esperando por ela, tal pensamento só aumentou a raiva e o ciúme de Edward.

- Vou pensar no seu caso, sua maluca. – falou bagunçando os cabelos dela, os dois começaram a brincar até caírem sobre a cama.

- Sai de cima de mim, você é pesado. – dizia o empurrando, Edward quase quebra a árvore tamanha sua raiva ao vê-los juntos.

- Já vou indo, se cuida sua maluca e vê se toma juízo.

- Eu tenho muito juízo, fique o senhor sabendo!

- Até parece! – disse correndo em direção as escadas.

- Pela que vejo se acertaram. – Charlie disse com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, pois fazia muito gosto que a filha e Jacob se entendessem, e Edward não deixou aquilo passar.

- É a gente se acertou, tchau Charlie.

- Tchau Jake!

Assim que Jacob foi embora, Edward decidiu voltar lá, mas Bella não estava mais no quarto, sabia que Charlie estava na sala, então ela só poderia estar no chuveiro, podia ouvi-la cantarolar enquanto tomava banho. Charlie estava adormecido no sofá, sonhando com uma bela morena, talvez fosse a tal Lia. Sentou-se na cadeira de balanço no canto escuro do quarto e ficou aguardando.

O chuveiro foi desligado e logo Bella entrou no quarto, ele só não esperava que ela estivesse somente de toalha, praguejou mentalmente por invadir o quarto de uma garota. Bella retirou a toalha a jogando sobre a cama, deixando seu corpo em evidência enquanto passava algo por sua pele, um cheiro suave de lavanda inundou o quarto. A jovem tinha uma das pernas sobre a cama e deslizava as mãos por ela, esfregando seu pé subindo lentamente pelo tornozelo, coxa, indo para sua bunda que segundo Edward, era perfeita.

Edward acompanhava cada movimento de sua mão que deslizava por sua barriga lisinha até chegar aos seios, em sua mente imaginava se caberiam em suas mãos, ou em sua boca? Não eram grandes, tão pouco pequenos, concluiu serem do tamanho exato, perfeito! Com aqueles mamilos rosados e intumescidos, lhe deram água na boca, estava fascinado com tamanha beleza e completamente excitado.

Engoliu seco, quando vislumbrou a imagem de sua língua no lugar daquela mão, sacudiu a cabeça para dissipar tais pensamentos. Viu a blusa deslizar por seu corpo, achou que aquela foi à cena mais sexy que presenciou, assim como quando ela vestiu sua calcinha. O celular de Bella tocou, ela abriu um sorriso enorme se jogando na cama.

- Fala Angie! – disse ao atender.

"O que ouve Bella, sua voz está diferente? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Bella balançava os pés como uma garotinha, Edward continuava a observando da cadeira onde estava em absoluto silêncio.

-Oh sim, muita coisa!

"O que? Não me diga que... Você e o Cullen... Finalmente criou coragem?" – por um momento Bella se perguntou se deveria dizer a Angie ou não, mas estava tão feliz que precisava compartilhar sua felicidade com a amiga.

-Ainda não sei o que está acontecendo Angie, mas nos beijamos... Quer dizer, houve um beijo ontem, mas...

"Houve? Quando?"

- Depois do jantar ele me levou ao mirante e...

"AAAHHHH... Eu sabia, sabia que todos aqueles olhares, e toda aquela tensão entre vocês, eu sabia que o Cullen tava a fim de você!" – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, achou graça do deslumbramento da garota. "E ai como foi?"

-Eu achei que fosse morrer... – os olhos de Edward saltaram. – Eu não sabia que beijar era tão bom! Se eu pudesse passaria o dia todo beijando aquela boca maravilhosa. Você não tem ideia do que foi beijar Edward Cullen! As coisas que sinto quando ele me toca, ou quando fala com aquela voz sussurrada ao meu ouvido... Foi como se o meu cérebro parasse, minha lucidez foi se esvaindo aos poucos. Ele tem um cheiro que me deixa louca e aquele sorriso dele... Quando Edward sorri me sinto completamente deslumbrada... Abobalhada diante de tamanha beleza.

"Uau! Tá mesmo apaixonada amiga!"

- Sim, completamente apaixonada... - ele é tão lindo, absurdamente lindo! – novamente o vampiro sorriu meneando a cabeça. É tão cavalheiro, atencioso, carinhoso... – viu a jovem soltar um longo suspiro. – Mas também é teimoso como uma mula, às vezes é grosso e cheio de si, mesmo assim ainda é perfeito pra mim. – concluiu rindo.

"_**Maluca!"**_ - disse mentalmente a observando.

- E ai? Como foi o baile?

"Foi maravilhoso amiga, muito bom mesmo, Ben e eu... Nós...".

– Oh meu Deus! Vocês... Wow!

"O que posso fazer? Sou louca por ele, e aquele garoto faz loucuras com os meus hormônios!"

- Acho que eu te entendo, basta um toque pra que os hormônios entrem em ebulição, é como se você fosse entrar em combustão espontânea. – Edward gostou de saber o que seus toques, seus beijos causavam em Isabella.

"Droga, tenho que ir, amanhã te ligo dando mais detalhes!"

-Tá ok, beijo Angie!

"Beijo Bella e dá um beijo no bonitão por mim!"

- Vou me encarregar disto pessoalmente, não se preocupe.

"Lauren e Jéssica vão se contorcer de inveja"

- Gostaria que isso ficasse entre nós Angie, ainda não sei o que está rolando entre nós, então...

"Pode deixar, não direi nada, beijo Bella!"

- Tchau Angie, durma bem! – Bella sorriu jogando o telefone na cama.

- Conversa interessante! – Edward disse se fazendo presente, a jovem saltou na cama levando a mão ao peito, tamanho o susto que levara.

- Deus que susto, Edward! – ele pode ouvir seu coração bater descompassado. - De onde você saiu? – perguntou sentando-se na cama.

- Entrei pela janela, queria fazer uma surpresa e quem acabou surpreendido fui eu. – o vampiro sentou-se na cama bem próximo dela. - Você ainda estava no banho quando entrei. – confessou o que deixou Bella completamente corada.

- Me viu trocar de roupa seu vampiro safado, sem vergonha! – disse batendo nele, que sorriu com a carícia.

- Foi uma visão e tanto. – Edward enlaçou sua cintura a puxando pra si. Bella se encaixou sobre ele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. – Não tem do que se envergonhar Bella, você é linda.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – respondeu sarcástica.

- Quem está sendo depreciativa agora? – o vampiro levou a mão ao queixo da jovem, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos. – Você é linda! Você parece ter sido feita somente para mim, em cada mínimo detalhe. – seus olhos cravados aos dela, afastou o cabelo da jovem, deixando seu pescoço à mostra, acariciando-o até encontrar sua nuca e a puxar ainda mais pra si, tomando seus lábios em um beijo lento, intenso e completamente apaixonado.

A jovem conteve o gemido, para não assustá-lo como da outra vez, podia sentir o quanto estava excitado e aquilo a excitou, suas mãos agarravam ainda mais firme os cabelos acobreados à medida que Edward roçava seus lábios por sua pele, deslizando-os por sua mandíbula, pela curvatura de seu pescoço a fazendo arfar.

Isabella roçou as unhas na pela nuca do vampiro, como ele deslizou seus lábios pelo maxilar forte e anguloso dele, nãoresistiu e mordeu levemente o queixo dele, ouvindo um gemido escapar de seus lábios.

- Tem certeza de que minha temperatura não a incomoda? – sussurrou com a voz ainda mais rouca.

-Tenho... – a voz da jovem também saiu sussurrada. –É como fogo e gelo... O quente e o frio... Quem diria que fosse tão excitante. – Edward voltou a beijá-la, mas desta vez o beijo foi mais intenso, mais voraz.

- Tenho que ir. – disse rompendo o beijo de repente, tirou Bella de cima de si como se a mesma não pesasse nada, e em um átimo estava de costas para ela, com as mãos nos bolsos. A desejava mais que tudo, desejava continuar ali e sentir seus beijos e suas caricias, perde-se naquele perfume suave de sua pele macia. Mas temia perder o controle, seu sangue ainda era tentador demais.

- Por quê? O que houve Edward? Eu... Eu fiz algo errado? –ele pôde sentir a confusão em sua voz.

- Não, não é isso... Eu já disse Bella, não posso me arriscar perder o controle com você. – Edward já estava novamente sentado na cama, acariciando o rosto dela.

- Mas eu bloqueei o cheiro e...

- Seu sangue não é a única coisa tentadora em você Isabella... – a jovem mordeu os lábios desviando o olhar, corando levemente. – E lhe garanto que não é a única coisa que desejo.

- Fica... – pediu colocando sua mão sobre a dele, que estava em seu rosto. - Por favor, não vá embora. – Fique comigo Edward. – o vampiro não teve forças para negar tal pedido.

- Tudo bem, mas assim que você dormir eu...

-Dorme aqui comigo, prometo ficar quietinha. - ele riu meneando a cabeça, se deitou e a jovem se acomodou em seus braços, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

- Por acaso esqueceu que vampiros não dormem?

- Nunca? Nem uma soneca? – novamente ele riu.

- Não, nenhuma, eu nunca durmo Bella!

- E o que faz a noite toda?

- Como eu já lhe disse, Esme e eu gostamos de aprender a cozinhar, às vezes fico estudando, ou saio pra correr, vou caçar.

- E isso tudo não cansa?

- Também nunca me canso.

Isabella sorriu pensando em como seria fazer amor com um homem que nunca se cansa? Tal pensamento a fez corar violentamente.

- O que foi? Em que está pensando?

- Nada por quê? – respondeu dando graças por ele não poder ler sua mente, o deixando visivelmente frustrado.

- Sabe o quanto é frustrante pra mim, não saber o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha? – ela lhe deu um sorriso maroto.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo querido, e ai, vai ficar? – insistiu, Edward acabou ficando a noite toda velando seu sono, afinal aquela não seria a primeira vez, certo?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**PS: Gostaria de avisar a quem acompanha as fics Proteja-me , **

**que em breve postarei, só estou tentando encontrar o final perfeito! **

**Quanto a fic feita pra mim, até o final de semana eu posto o próximo capitulo! **

**Beijos a todas e obrigada pela compreensão. **


	18. CAPITULO 16

**Desculpem pelo atraso, mas estou tentando postar desde sexta, **

**mas o site estava dando pau! **

**Aqui está, beijo a todas e um excelente domingo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

Pouco antes do nascer do sol, Edward a deixou, Charlie poderia acordar a qualquer momento e o vampiro achou melhor sair antes que o dia clareasse. Infelizmente não teria como vê-la já que era domingo, mas na segunda estaria lá, para levá-la ao colégio. Durante a noite, enquanto velava o sono de Bella, passou e repassou a conversa que a jovem tivera com seu amigo insuportável. Precisava deixar claro a ela que a amava e que estavam juntos agora, ouviu quando disse a Weber que não sabia o que acontecia entre eles, estava insegura e não a culpava, havia agido como um idiota tentando lutar contra aquele sentimento arrebatador.

- Ela é encantadora, filho! – Esme disse assim que ele entrou em casa.

- Gostou mesmo dela, não dona Esme! – brincou jogando o braço sobre o ombro dela, beijando seu rosto ternamente.

- Sim, muito! Ela é tão doce, tão linda, e está completamente apaixonada por você! Fico feliz filho, que finalmente tenha encontrado alguém.

-Acha mesmo que é certo Esme?

-Se a ama de verdade, não vejo porque se preocupar...- ela acariciou o rosto do filho. – Permita-se ser feliz meu filho, você merece tanto quanto nós.

-Tenho medo... Medo de machucá-la, medo de perder o controle e... – Edward esfregou as mãos no rosto em seguida agarrando os cabelos.

- É mais forte do que julgas Edward, sei que não vai machucá-la, que não fará nada de mal a ela, porque a ama, não ama?

- Sim, eu a amo.

- Então não se preocupe, tudo se resolverá! – disse por fim estalando um beijo nele, saindo em seguida.

- E ai mano, passou a noite fora não é garanhão! – Emmett disparou do alto da escada.

- Cala a boca Emmett!

- O que foi, parece preocupado? _**"Será que brigou com a Bellinha?"**_ – concluiu mentalmente.

- Não, estamos bem, quer dizer... Ontem ouvi uma conversa dela com aquele tal amigo, o Jacob.

- O lobo?

- Este mesmo! Ele é completamente apaixonado por ela... – disse entre os dentes, visivelmente incomodado. – Se visse as coisas que vi e ouvi na mente daquele cão sarnento!

- Mas eles não são amigos de infância? _**"Nunca vi o cara assim, se roendo de ciúme!" **_

- Emmett! – Edward o repreendeu.

- E ela? Retribui ao sentimento?

-Ao que parece não, mas Bella é muito, muito ligada a ele, e o pai dela torce pra que fiquem juntos.

- Pelo que conheço da Bellinha, não creio que isso conte muito, ela ta totalmente na sua cara. – Edward encarou o irmão por alguns segundos.

- Ela disse que me ama, e que está feliz somente por eu estar por perto... Mas que não sabe o que há entre nós.

- Não disse a ela?

- Ouvi meio sem querer.

- Sem querer? – Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

- Ela falava ao telefone com a Weber... – o vampiro sorriu com a lembrança. – Disse que não sabia dizer o que há entre a gente.

- Então porque você não diz a ela? Deve estar insegura, afinal você agiu de forma bem estranha desde que a conheceu, a garota deve estar confusa.

- Eu sei, mas só nos veremos na segunda, no colégio!

- Por quê?

- Pelo óbvio, não? Não posso simplesmente aparecer na casa dela e...

- Ligue pra ela, convide-a para ir ao cinema ou um passeio qualquer, use sua imaginação mano, não me decepcione!Lembre-se de que é o mais inteligente entre nós!

- Diga isso por você! – Alice retrucou enquanto descia as escadas. – Mas Emm tem razão, ligue para Bella, façam um programa juntos e esclareça as coisas Edward, ou vai deixar o Totó ganhar terreno?

**Enquanto isso na casa dos Swan... **

Bella despertou sentindo seu braço incomodar, acabou esquecendo completamente de fazer o emplastro. Notou que Edward já não estava mais em seu quarto, provavelmente tenha saído antes de Charlie acordar, já podia ouvir sons estranhos vindo da cozinha.

Depois de fazer sua higiene pessoal, desceu encontrando seu pai tentando fazer ovos mexidos enquanto falava ao telefone, revirou os olhos retirando a frigideira da mão dele antes que colocasse a perder o café da manhã.

- Como foi ontem lá nos Cullen? – Charlie perguntou enquanto lia o seu jornal.

- Bem, Esme é muito simpática e receptiva, assim como o doutor Carlisle.

- Não a conheço pessoalmente, mas o doutor é um bom homem. – respondeu dando um gole em seu café. – E quanto a Jake?

- O que tem ele?

- Vocês se acertaram? – Bella parou com a colher de cereal no meio do caminho, encarando o pai.

- Quantas vezes terei que dizer que Jake e eu somos somente amigos?

- Não ta mais aqui quem falou. – seu pai disse erguendo as mãos em rendição. – Estou indo para a reserva Harry e Billy estão a fim de pescar e...

- E o senhor vai ficar por lá mesmo! – concluiu por ele.

- Porque não vem comigo?

- Acho que vou dar uma boa limpada nesta casa, pode ir tranquilo, não se preocupe, vou ficar bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

Charlie se arrumou partindo em seguida para La Push, já Bella calçou sua bota e seguiu para a floresta, em busca das ervas para o seu emplastro. Não precisou adentrar muito na mata para encontrá-las, voltou pra casa e preparou tudo, aplicou a mistura e enfaixou o braço.

Arrumou a bagunça do seu quarto e colocou a roupa suja na máquina de lavar, foi quando ouviu seu celular tocar, correu para sala e o atendeu sem nem mesmo verificar.

- Alô?

"Bella?" – estancou ao ouvir aquela voz levemente rouca e aveludada.

- Edward?

"Peguei seu número com Alice..." – o vampiro se apressou em dizer. – "Estou ligando pra saber se você não quer sair comigo hoje... Pra um cinema ou sei lá, um passeio, o que acha?".

- Tudo bem, a que horas? – ela mal podia acreditar.

"Lá pelas cinco da tarde está bom pra você?"

- Perfeito!

"Não vou tomar mais seu tempo, até breve Bella!"

- Até breve Edward! – disse desligando em seguida, soltou um gritinho e começou a comemorar enquanto fazia uma dança estranha.

Às quatro horas havia acabado de limpar tudo e ainda ouviu Angie contar animada sua noite com Ben Cheney, ligou para o pai avisando que sairia com uns amigos para uma sessão de cinema. Tentava encontrar algo entre as coisas que Alice havia lhe dado, optou por uma blusa azul frente única e um jeans mais justinho, jogou um casaquinho por cima afinal estavam em Forks. Optou por um brilho nos lábios e só, não era adepta a maquiagem, as cinco em ponto a campainha tocou. Desceu as escadas rapidamente tomando cuidado para não cair, atendeu a porta ofegante.

- Oi! – ela ainda não havia colocado o casaquinho e sorriu mentalmente ao ver o modo como o vampiro a olhava.

- Oi! – disse percorrendo seu corpo milimetricamente, ela estava linda naquela blusa, sem contar que aquele jeans lhe caiu muito bem. – Está pronta?

- Só vou pegar minha bolsa e já volto! – Bella virou-se e Edward teve uma bela visão de suas costas nuas, definitivamente aquele jeans havia lhe caído muito bem, concluiu ao ver a forma como moldava aquela bunda perfeita. – O que tem em mente? – a jovem perguntou assim que ele entrou no carro.

- O que prefere fazer? – perguntou dando a partida no carro. _**"Com você? Qualquer coisa meu caro!" **_– respondeu mentalmente.

- Vou deixar ao seu critério, me surpreenda! – ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto o qual a deslumbrava.

-Ótimo! – ela o ouviu dizer antes de disparar com o carro, Edward perguntou como foi seu dia e Bella retribuiu a pergunta após respondê-la, enquanto falava sobre seus romances preferidos notou que estavam a caminho de Port Angeles, a jovem reconheceu o caminho, ele a estava levando para o mirante.

- É bem diferente a luz do dia. – disse admirando a vista lá em baixo.

- Sim é, mas ainda assim é um lugar tranquilo.

- E deserto!

- Desapontada? – perguntou apreensivo.

- Não seu bobo, eu adoro este lugar, só estava brincando!

- Eu trouxe algumas coisas... – disse disparando para a parte traseira do carro, abriu a porta malas e tirou uma cesta de piquenique de dentro dela, assim como duas mantas. – Espero que goste. – Bella abriu a cesta e havia varias coisas lá dentro, água, vinho, uvas, morangos e outras frutas. Viu Edward estender uma das mantas diante do carro, ela colocou a cesta sobre a manta e sentou-se, recostando no carro enquanto Edward fechava o porta malas. – É pra você. - ele lhe ofereceu uma linda rosa vermelha, o coração de Bella deu um sobressalto e disparou em seu peito.

- Oh meu Deus... – Isabella estava visivelmente emocionada, levou a rosa ao nariz roçando suas pétalas em seu rosto. – É linda! Obrigada!

- Acho que consegui surpreendê-la. – Edward disse sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Demais, isso tudo é tão... – a jovem tentava encontrar as palavras, estava visivelmente emocionada. - Tão... Perfeito, não sabia que era romântico.

- Eu diria apaixonado, Bella... – seu polegar deslizou sobre os lábios dela. – Completamente apaixonado. – completou antes de beijá-los, suas línguas se enroscaram em uma dança sincronizada, as mãos de Bella embrenharam-se pelos cabelos dele o puxando cada vez mais pra si. Edward rompeu o beijo delicadamente ao sentir lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto da jovem. – Porque está chorando? – perguntou tentando secá-las inutilmente.

- É que... Jamais pensei que...

- Que? – ele a incentivou.

- Que um dia estaria assim... Em seus braços, não sabe o quanto sonhei com isto, Edward! – o vampiro sorriu voltando a acariciar seu rosto.

- Eu te amo Bella! – os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se. – Você, Isabella Swan, se tornou a coisa mais importante da minha existência, a razão dela, consegue compreender? –disse com o rosto da jovem entre suas mãos, olhando dentro daqueles olhos castanhos. – Sinto no fundo do meu ser como se durante todos esses anos, eu estivesse de alguma forma, esperando por você...

- Você me ama? – havia incredulidade em sua voz, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sim eu amo! – em resposta a jovem jogou seus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e o beijou, beijo o qual ele prontamente correspondeu.

- Você se tornou a minha luz, a minha força... Sinto-me segura em seus braços, confio em você e sei que jamais me deixará cair... Você roubou o meu coração, me deixa completamente sem fôlego por que... Porque você é tudo que eu quero, Edward é tudo que eu preciso... Eu te amo, meu vampiro lindo! – ele a beijou novamente, suas palavras o tocaram fundo.

- E eu amo você, minha feiticeira! – ela riu jogando a cabeça para trás, e aquilo soou como musica aos ouvidos de Edward. _**"Linda! Linda e toda minha."**_ – disse a si mesmo em pensamento.

Bella comeu um pouco, tomou um pouco de vinho, Edward havia pensado em tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. Entre beijos e risos falaram sobre seus filmes favoritos, assim como os livros, personagens e afins. Estavam presos em uma bolha só deles, que nem se deram conta do adiantado da hora.

- Droga, eu tenho que ir! – a jovem resmungou entre os braços de Edward. – Disse pro me pai que iria a uma sessão de cinema em Port Angeles.

- Diga que resolveram jantar por aqui. – Edward disse estalando um beijo em seu pescoço, estava cada vez mais fácil estar com ela, não que seu cheiro não o tentasse mais, mas com a convivência frequente havia se acostumado com ele.

- É uma boa ideia, mas infelizmente eu tenho que ir. – o vampiro assentiu recolhendo tudo com a ajuda dela.

- Amanhã venho te pegar pra aula. – disse ao parar o carro enfrente a casa dela.

- Mas eu tenho...

- Não importa, faço questão de levar a minha garota para o colégio.

- Sua garota? – perguntou divertida.

- Sim, minha garota... Minha namorada. – confirmou entre beijos.

- Tudo bem então, mas agora eu tenho que ir... – Bella o encarou por alguns segundos enquanto mordia os lábios. – A não ser que...

- Que? – ele a incentivou.

- Que você suba e fique comigo como na noite passada.

- Não é correto Bella.

- Mas é tão bom adormecer em seus braços. – disse fazendo beicinho.

- Droga! Você está andando muito com a Alice! – a jovem abriu um imenso sorriso. - Vou esconder o carro e já volto, deixe a janela aberta!

-Ela sempre estará aberta pra você, meu vampiro lindo! – ela se jogou sobre ele, o cobrindo de beijos, saiu do carro sob o olhar atento do namorado que havia lhe assegurado que seu pai dormia tranquilo e ao entrar, encontrou o chefe Swan adormecido no sofá da sala.

- Pai? Pai vá pra cama, vai fiar com dor nas costas deitado ai. – disse anunciando sua chegada.

- Bella? Onde esteve? Você demorou. – Charlie disparou sonolento.

- Acabamos jantando primeiro e pegamos a ultima sessão, desculpe!

- Não por isso filha, é jovem, tem que aproveitar enquanto é tempo. – seu pai se colocou de pé, beijando sua testa antes de subir. – Boa noite filha.

- Boa noite pai. – Bella desligou a TV e apagou as luzes de baixo, subindo em seguida, encontrando seu namorado sentado no canto escuro do quarto, na bendita cadeira de balanço. – Me dá um minutinho humano? – pediu sentada no colo dele, que não conteve o riso.

- Vou estar aqui te esperando.

- Promete?

- Prometo!

- Ótimo, fique a vontade! – ela foi em direção à cômoda e Edward não pôde deixar de notar que ela pegara uma calcinha, em outra gaveta pegou uma camiseta e uma calça de agasalho. – Já volto!

Enquanto aguardava sua namorada, Edward andou pelo quarto, revirou os olhos ao ver o titulo do livro surrado sob a mesinha de cabeceira 'O morro dos ventos uivantes'. Na pequena prateleira havia outros títulos, Shakespeare, Jane Austen entre outros, uma pequena coleção.

Pegou o livro desgastado de tanto ler, e sentou-se na cama, tentava não pensar que a alguns metros dali sua garota estava se banhando. Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Bella nua em pelo naquela queda d'água lhe veio à mente, assim como a noite anterior, ela se tocando daquela forma tão... Somente a lembrança lhe causou uma ereção indesejada, podia senti-lo latejar de tão excitado que estava. Concentrou-se no livro tentando acalmar seu corpo, ouviu quando o chuveiro foi desligado, assim como o roçar da toalha em sua pele.

"_**Devo ser um maldito masoquista para aceitar ficar a noite toda!" **_– disse a si mesmo em pensamento, instantes depois ela entrou no quarto e o perfume de lavanda tomou o lugar.

- Demorei? – perguntou de forma sussurrada, sabendo que Edward ouviria perfeitamente, ele estava sentado em sua cama, recostado lendo... Morro dos ventos uivantes? – Porque está lendo isso? Não gosta da história.

- Não é que eu não goste, só acho meio trágico.

- Talvez, mas é o meu preferido, depois de Romeu e Julieta! – o vampiro sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Isso explica o estado dele! – disse mostrando o livro.

- Eu o tenho há uns bons anos, foi minha avó quem me deu. – explicou ao sentar-se na cama. – Vai mesmo ficar?

-Eu prometi que ficaria, pelo menos até adormecer. – ele beijou a ponta de seu nariz assim que respondeu.

- Isso pode levar um bom tempo estou excitada demais pra dormir. – Edward a olhou surpreso. – Oh meu Deus! Quero dizer... A noite foi tão... Tão perfeita que... – e lá estava ela, tropeçando nas palavras, corando violentamente.

- Bella? Bella?

- Hã, o que? – o vampiro sorriu com seu constrangimento.

- Se acalme, está tudo bem, eu entendi sua boba!

- Droga! A culpa é sua... – ele arqueou somente uma das sobrancelhas e Isabella se perguntava como ele conseguia fazer aquilo. – Você me desconcentra... Às vezes não consigo pensar direito com você por perto. – um sorriso se fez nos lábios dele.

- O quanto eu te desconcentro, Isabella? – sussurrou aproximando-se dela lentamente, como um predador faria, a jovem estremeceu ao encontrar aquele olhar, definitivamente aquele vampiro seria a sua perdição, concluiu antes de ser beijada.

Assim que Bella adormeceu, Edward achou melhor voltar pra casa, estava abusando demais do seu autocontrole e Bella estava segura, uma vez que seu pai estava em casa. Beijou-lhe a face, depois o topo de sua cabeça saindo em seguida.

Isabella acordou durante a madrugada e sentiu falta dele, mas Edward havia cumprido sua promessa, além do mais deveria ser um saco ficar olhando uma pessoa dormir. Pensou por um momento nos sons estranhos que poderia emitir enquanto dormia, sua avó sempre lhe dissera que falava dormindo...

- Deus do céu, será que falei alguma besteira? – perguntou a si mesma diante do espelho. – Péssima ideia chamar seu namorado vampiro para dormir aqui, uma vez que ele não dorme, sua idiota!

"Namorado"- aquela palavra à fez sentir borboletas no estômago, terminou de se aprontar, pois logo ele chegaria. Desceu encontrando seu pai terminando de tomar sua xícara de café, já estava de saída e agradeceu mentalmente por isso, não sabia como exatamente diria ao chefe Swan que estava namorando.

-Talvez eu vá direto para a reserva, e...

- Não se preocupe pai, eu ficarei bem. – respondeu antes mesmo dele concluir.

-Tem certeza? Ando deixando você muito sozinha aqui e...

-Hey, você tem sua vida certo? Não tem que mudá-la por mim, não precisa se preocupar pai, estou acostumada.

- Ah, o advogado ligou, perguntou o que faremos com a casa e os pertences dela. – disse apreensivo, evitava falar do que houve em Phoenix.

- Não sei se estou pronta ainda pra voltar lá...

- Se quiser eu posso resolver isso pra você filha. – Charlie ofereceu vendo a dor nos olhos da filha.

- Eu mesma quero fazer isto, será que podemos esperar mais um pouco? – o pai assentiu beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

- Como quiser filha, como quiser. – disse saindo em seguida.

Isabella sentou-se sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta, lembranças de momentos vividos com sua avó lhe vieram à mente, sentia tanta falta dela... Mesmo contra sua vontade as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e o choro veio com força total. Apesar de derramar lágrimas por qualquer coisa, chorar não era muito de seu feitio. Ouviu uma freada seca e mal havia registrado o fato quando sentiu os braços frios de Edward a envolver de forma protetora.

- O que houve? Porque está chorando, Bella? – sua voz soou tão carinhosa.

- Não é nada! – disse fungando, tentando secar o rosto com a manga da blusa.

- Olha pra você, pude ouvir seu choro a alguns quarteirões, então não me diga que não é nada. Por favor, me diz o que machuca você? – insistiu tocando seu queixo, fazendo com que a jovem lhe olhasse nos olhos.

- Sinto falta dela... Sinto muita falta dela... – disse entre soluços.

- Eu sinto muito Bella... – o vampiro não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. – Eu realmente lamento, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O advogado ligou, quer saber o que faremos com a casa e os pertences, mas ainda não to pronta pra voltar lá... – ela se agarrou ainda mais a ele.

- Quando estiver pronta, é só dizer, se quiser posso levá-la.

- A Phoenix? Já viu o sol escaldante de lá, nem pensar! – ele não conteve o riso.

- Não vou derreter ao sol, se é isso que ta está pensando, ele incomoda bastante, mas não vai me matar, Bella.

- Estava pensando em ir durante as férias, assim não preciso faltar, há muita coisa pra resolver por lá.

- Se precisar de algo, de qualquer coisa, não hesite em pedir Bella.

- No momento eu só preciso de você, assim, juntinho comigo. – disse chorosa.

- Quer ir à aula ou prefere ficar em casa? Se quiser eu...

-Até que não seria má ideia, mas acho melhor irmos, se ligarem para o chefe Swan ele estará aqui em questão de minutos, me enchendo de perguntas. E o pior de tudo, não vou poder ficar com você.

- Você é impossível, sabia?

- E você nem me deu um beijo de bom dia! – reclamou fazendo biquinho.

- Isso é imperdoável, permita-me me redimir de tal erro. – pediu todo cortês a beijando em seguida, Bella adorava aquele jeito dele falar, era tão sedutor. Subiu minutos depois para se recompor, pegou suas coisas e desceu rapidamente.

- Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – perguntou estacando na porta, Edward franziu o cenho. – Se preferir nós podemos... Sabe que seremos assunto por décadas! – disse de forma exagerada. - Sem contar nas coisas que dirão e...

- Você se importa? – perguntou com certa preocupação.

- De modo algum! – a jovem respondeu prontamente. -

- Muito menos eu, você é minha garota, Isabella, e somente isso me importa! - ele voltou a beija-la brevemente, abrindo a porta do carro em seguida. A jovem sentou-se mordendo levemente os lábios, adorava ouvi-lo dizer aquilo... _'minha garota!', _sim ela seria dele pra sempre se ele assim o quisesse.

Edward parou em sua vaga habitual, deu a volta no carro abrindo a porta do passageiro, estendendo a mão para Bella, ao sair do carro não pode deixar de notar o olhar incrédulo de praticamente todos ali presente.

- Acho que todos estão nos olhando! – disse de forma sussurrada, pra que somente ele ouvisse.

- Nem todos! – brincou enlaçando sua cintura, pegando sua mochila a jogando sobre seu ombro, fez questão de colar seus lábios aos dela antes de caminharem até seus irmãos. Bella pôde sentir os olhares curiosos e confusos sobre eles e não precisava possuir o dom de Edward para saber o que se passava em cada mente ali.

- Queria saber o que se passa na mente deles, para nos olharem desta forma!

- Acredite, não vai querer saber! – o tom de Edward foi casual, mas ele tinha aquele olhar de quando algo o incomodava e a jovem não deixou aquilo passar.

-O que foi? Está tão ruim assim? – perguntou preocupada, Edward estancou encarando sua namorada visivelmente insegura.

-Não ligue para eles, a grande maioria só está com inveja, tanto de mim quanto de você. Já o restante, está somente surpreso. E uma pequena minoria, digamos... Está um pouco decepcionada. – disse em um tom divertido.

- Acha que corro risco de ser linchada? – ele riu o que para muitos foi surpreendente.

- Não, jamais permitirei que alguém toque em você, a não ser eu é claro.

-Pois pra mim está perfeito!- novamente ele riu colando ainda mais seus corpos, Edward fez questão de beijá-la bem ali, diante de todos, e não foi um beijinho qualquer, foi o beijo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	19. CAPITULO 17

**Um excelente final de noite pra vcs e uma ótima quita feira! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

- _Edward só pode ter enlouquecido! Se expor desta forma? Assim diante de todos? _– o vampiro ouviu Rosálie dizer em um tom inaudível para os humanos.

_- Pare com isso Rosálie, a situação entre vocês já não é das melhores, deixe-o, ele sabe o que faz._ – Emmett repreendeu a esposa.

- _Como pode concordar com tamanha sandice?_ – insistiu a loira.

- _Ele a ama e pra mim isto basta! _– Edward sentiu-se orgulhoso do irmão, mas infelizmente Rosálie não era a única revoltada com o fato dele estar com Isabella, muitas mentes ali concordavam com a vampira, claro que não pelos mesmos motivos.

- Estou tão feliz por vocês! – Alice disparou abraçando a jovem, assim que o casal se aproximou. _**"Pelo visto correu tudo bem, não é?" **_– o irmão somente assentiu imperceptivelmente.

O casal cumprimentou o restante e Edward fez questão de levá-la até a porta de sua sala, despedindo-se dela com um beijo estalado, prometendo encontrá-la na saída da aula de aritmética para almoçarem juntos.

Durante as aulas Isabella foi alvo de inúmeras perguntas algumas curiosas como as de Angie, outras com uma pitada de inveja como as de Jéssica, e teve as estranhas como as de Mike e Tyler, assim como de olhares fulminantes de Lauren e outras garotas.

No horário de almoço Edward estava lá, recostado a parede a aguardando sair do vestiário feminino. Pela mente das outras alunas pôde ver que sua namorada definitivamente era péssima em educação física. Isabella sorriu ao vê-lo, ainda lhe custava acreditar que ali estava seu namorado, seu vampiro lindo!

- Pronta? – perguntou depois de beijá-la brevemente.

- Humrum! – a jovem grunhiu, Edward notou que estava tristonha.

- Algum problema?

- Nada importante. - respondeu dando de ombros, seguiram em direção ao refeitório, Edward a conduziu até a mesa onde seus irmãos se encontravam.

- Sente-se! – pediu lhe puxando a cadeira gentilmente. – Vou buscar seu almoço. – anunciou indo em direção à fila.

- O que houve Bellinha? – Emmett disparou ao vê-la quieta.

- Não é nada!

- Problemas com o professor Clapp. – disparou Alice recebendo um olhar mortal da amiga.

-Desculpe, eu não posso evitar! – disse dando de ombros.

- Mas o que houve? – Jasper perguntou desta vez.

- Ela acertou o Newton desta vez!

- Alice!- Bella a repreendeu, a gargalhada de Emmett a fez sobressaltar, chamando a atenção para eles.

- Você é a culpada pela marca na testa dele?

- Eu disse ao professor Clapp que não sou boa com raquetes, mas ele não me ouviu! – tentou se justificar.

- A cena foi hilária! – Edward disse em um tom inaudível para a namorada, colocando a bandeja diante dela. – Aqui está!

- E o que aconteceu? – insistiu Emmett ao lado da esposa que tinha o nariz torcido.

- O professor Clapp inventou de jogar badminton e me colocou em dupla com Mike, eu disse que aquilo seria um erro, mas ele não me deu ouvidos!

- Mas badminton é um jogo tão simples! – comentou Jasper.

- Eu sei, mas o problema é que não sou muito boa em esportes, nada que envolva uma bola e principalmente raquetes, tacos e afins.

- Por quê? – disparou Emmett.

- Nunca consegui, desde pequena, me atrapalho toda e acredite, aquilo pode se tornar uma arma letal em minha mão! – Jasper, Alice e Emmett riram, acompanhados por Edward.

-E o que a marca na testa do Newton tem haver com isso?

- Quando fui rebater, não o vi atrás de mim e o acertei em cheio... – os quatro não paravam de rir. – Estava concentrada na peteca e... Que bom que divirto vocês! – disse sarcástica.

- Desculpe! – pediu Jasper. – Continue Bella.

- Na semana passada acertei a bola de basquete na cabeça da aluna do segundo ano e a de vôlei foi em cheio no rosto de outra, elas mal se aproximam de mim agora. – Edward cessou o riso, mas Emmett e Jasper ainda riam e muito.

- Não fique assim Bella, coma um pouco. – pediu vendo que ela aquilo a chateava e muito.

- O pior é que Mike deve estar pensando que fiz de propósito.

- Porque ele pensaria isso? – Alice perguntou olhando para o próprio algumas mesas distante.

- Ele não aceitou muito bem o fato de Bella e eu estarmos juntos! – Edward respondeu em um tom frio.

- Newton não é o único! – Rosálie disse sendo repreendida com o olhar fulminante de Edward e Alice.

Edward falou com Carlisle e o médico deu um jeito de dispensar Isabella das aulas de educação física, ela somente tinha que manter presença. Ele também remanejou seus horários de forma que tivessem todas as aulas juntos o que agradou e muito a namorada. Com o passar dos dias a grande maioria dos alunos se acostumara a vê-los juntos, claro que havia suas exceções, sem contar que o fato de Edward estar com Bella, despertara o interesse de outros rapazes pela a jovem o que deixou o vampiro enciumado e ainda mais protetor.

Eles passavam praticamente o dia todo juntos e a noite, Bella deixava sua janela aberta e assim que Charlie se recolhia, seu namorado subia para que a jovem adormecesse em seus braços e nas noites em que Edward saia pra caçar, Isabella encontrava dificuldades para dormir, pois havia se acostumado com a presença dele, seu cheiro e sua voz aveludada catarrolando sua canção de ninar.

Aos poucos Rosálie acostumava-se com a presença constante de Bella, a jovem e Emmett apesar de um implicar com o outro, se davam muito bem, assim como com Jasper que também se acostumara a sua presença constante.

Edward preferia caçar de madrugada, depois que sua namorada adormecia, evitava se distanciar muito, era difícil para o vampiro afastar-se dela uma vez que aquela garota havia se tornado a razão de sua existência. Tinha estado só por quase um século e agora o destino lhe dera tal presente. '_A família agora estava completa'_ Esme dizia ao se referir a Bella, e sua mãe nunca esteve mais certa.

- Bella? – o vampiro a chamou delicadamente, ela tinha a cabeça apoiada sobre seu peito, estavam no quarto da jovem.

- Hum? – ela grunhiu sonolenta.

- Quando vai contar a seu pai? – ele sentiu o corpo da jovem tencionar-se.

- O que? – perguntou erguendo-se.

-Quando dirá ao seu pai que estamos juntos? Que estamos namorando?

- Desculpe, mas as coisas com meu pai podem ser um pouco mais complicadas.

- Por quê? Acha que ele não vai me aceitar, é isso? – Edward sabia qual era o motivo, Charlie fazia gosto no namoro entre ela e aquele cão desprezível do Jacob Black.

- Sinceramente tenho medo da forma como ele irá reagir. – ele pôde ver a verdade em suas palavras.

-Diz isso pelo fato dele desejar vê-la com Jacob? – os olhos da jovem saltaram. – Desculpe, mas não posso evitar... Vi que seu pai deseja arduamente que você e seu amigo se acertem, se é que me entende. – seu tom saiu irritadiço.

- Este é um desejo dele, Edward e não meu. – ela se remexeu, jogando uma perna sobre ele, sentando-se de frente para o vampiro, sobre o seu colo. – Jacob e eu somos somente amigos, meu pai é que fantasia coisas e...

- Seu amigo nutre sentimentos por você Isabella, eu vi!

- Viu? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Eu os vi aqui em seu quarto... Quer dizer os ouvi. – os olhos da jovem praticamente saltaram.

- Você estava me espiando?

- Não, não foi isso, é só que... – ele bufou passando a mão pelos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais, encarando-a em seguida. – Desculpe, não foi minha intenção invadir sua privacidade, mas quando vi na mente de seu pai a alegria pelo fato dele estar vindo fazer as pazes com você, fiquei... Fiquei enciumado, e me escondi na floresta aqui perto, seu amigo é completamente apaixonado por você, Bella! – a jovem soltou um grunhido estranho.

- Jake é meu amigo, Edward! Nós nos conhecemos desde crianças e existe uma ligação forte entre nós, mas é somente isso, ele me ama como eu o amo...

- Então você o ama? – a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Eu o amo como a um irmão, como você ama Alice, seu bobo.

- Mas ele não te vê desta forma, eu vi Bella, ele está apaixonado por você.

- Você deve ter se confundido, Jake e eu somos como irmãos, Edward, além do mais, deixei claro a ele que eu te amo! – disse roçando seus lábios aos dele. - Que você é tudo pra mim, absolutamente tudo. – Edward a beijou de forma avassaladora, naquela noite a jovem prometera contar a Charlie sobre ele e que os apresentaria formalmente. Pela manhã a jovem encarava o pai sem saber como abordar o assunto.

- Porque ta me olhando assim? – Charlie inquiriu.

- O que o senhor vai fazer hoje à noite?

-Não tenho nada programado, por quê? - perguntou desconfiado.

-Gostaria de apresentá-lo a alguém e então...

- A quem? – disparou sério fazendo a jovem engolir seco.

- Um amigo, quer dizer... Ele é muito, mas muito importante pra mim.

- E de onde o conhece?

- Do colégio, na verdade ele é filho do doutor Carlisle, irmão de Alice.

- Qual deles? Que eu saiba ele tem três filhos.

- É o Edward, então... Ele pode vir?

- E o que há entre você e este tal Edwin?

- É Edward, pai, e ele é o meu namorado.

- Desde quando?

- Há algumas semanas, e ele quer conhecê-lo, será que o senhor pode ser gentil com ele, Edward é mesmo muito importante pra mim, pai.

- Namorado é? Mas e o Jake?

- Pai, Jake e eu somos somente amigos! – ralhou revirando os olhos.

-Ele é filho do doutor? – a jovem somente assentiu.

- Pensei que não gostasse dos garotos de Forks?

- Tecnicamente Edward não é de Forks, ele está aqui somente há dois anos e...

- Ta, ta, ta... Eu entendi, tudo bem, que venha este tal Edward... Espera ai, este não foi o garoto que te salvou?

- Humrum!

- E só estão namorando agora?

- Tivemos alguns desentendimentos! – disse dando de ombros.

- Ele é o motivo pelo qual não vai mais para o colégio com sua caminhonete?

- Edward insisti em vir me buscar todos os dias.

- Mas os Cullen moram praticamente fora da cidade, não é meio fora de mão?

- Eu sei, mas ele é teimoso, o que posso fazer.

- Olha quem fala! – Charlie retrucou rindo. - Bom! Eu tenho que ir, nos vemos mais tarde, e nada de namorado aqui enquanto eu não chegar, estamos entendidos?

- Sim senhor pai! Pai? – ele se virou para a filha.

- Promete que não vai interrogá-lo? Por favor!

- Vou pensar no seu caso! Juízo Bells! – disse estalando um beijo na testa dela antes de sair, Isabella deixou-se cair sobre a cadeira, até que não foi tão difícil, concluiu aliviada. Mal o pai saiu e a campainha soou, Edward havia chegado.

-Você disse a ele? – o vampiro disparou assim que ela abriu a porta.

- Sim, acabo de falar com ele, por quê?

- Porque ele está pensando em levantar a minha ficha. – disse divertido, vendo os olhos da jovem saltar.

- Jura? Oh meu Deus, me desculpe Edward.

- Não tem importância, seu pai não vai encontrar nada, lhe asseguro. Além do mais ele só está preocupado com sua única filha, é natural.

A jovem explicou a ele havia marcado de se reunirem logo mais a noite, para que Edward fosse apresentado oficialmente como seu namorado. Assim que Edward a deixou em casa naquela tarde, Isabella fez questão de preparar a comida preferida do chefe Swan, lasanha!

Subiu para se aprontar, tomou um belo banho e escolheu entre suas roupas uma blusinha azul a qual Edward disse que gostava, e um de seus jeans, com seu inseparável tênis. Seu pai chegou no horário de sempre e também tomou seu banho, perguntou se Edward jantaria com eles, mas Isabella disse que provavelmente não, que ele viria depois do jantar.

Enquanto o pai tomava seu banho colocou a lasanha no forno, arrumou a mesa para os dois e assim que retirou a assadeira fumegante do forno, seu pai entrou na cozinha.

- Hummm... Isso está cheirando divinamente bem. – disse salivando.

- Seu prato favorito! – a jovem disse com um imenso sorriso.

- Tudo isso é para me agradar? – brincou ao sentar-se a mesa, Isabella o serviu, servindo-se em seguida, o jantar foi em completo silêncio e assim que ambos terminaram guardou o que sobrara na geladeira. Ela mal havia acabado de lavar a louça quando a campainha soou.

- Eu atendo! – disse ao pai, disparando em direção à porta, ao abri-la sorriu deparando-se com seu vampiro, seus olhos estavam dourados, com certeza ele havia caçado recentemente, pois estavam mais escuros um pouco mais cedo.

- Oi! Sentiu minha falta? – ele disse com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- Muita!- sussurrou ao jogar-se em seus braços, Edward a beijou brevemente, e apartou-se quando viu pela mente de Charlie que o homem se aproximara.

- Quem é Bells?

- Como assim quem é? O senhor sabe quem é. – a jovem disparou encarando o pai.

- Boa noite senhor Swan, sou Edward Cullen e...

- Eu sei bem quem você é garoto!

- Pai! – Isabella ralhou sibilando um 'desculpe' para o namorado.

- Entre, rapaz. – pediu sério, mas Edward pode ver em sua mente que aquilo era somente fachada, ele só estava fazendo seu papel de pai. – Conheço seu pai, doutor Carlisle é um excelente médico, dedicado.

- Sim, meu pai é mesmo um grande homem, senhor! – a jovem segurou o riso, afinal o pai falava com um cara que tinha idade pra ser avô dele.

- Sente-se, você toma alguma coisa?

- Não obrigado, eu não bebo!

"_**Isso é muito bom!" **_– pensou Charlie encarando o jovem diante de si, Isabella sentou-se no braço do sofá ao lado de Edward, de inicio o chefe Swan foi sério, mas Edward sabia exatamente o que fazer para agradá-lo. Falaram sobre esportes, entre outros assuntos e principalmente sobre Bella, Charlie impôs algumas regras as quais o casal já havia quebrado há algum tempo, mas ele não precisava ficar sabendo, certo?

Edward despediu-se de Bella horas depois, ela o acompanhou até o carro sob o olhar atento do pai que espiava da janela, o vampiro levou o carro para algumas quadras dali, voltando em seguida. Encontrou sua namorada pronta para dormir, Charlie ainda lutava contra o sono diante a TV.

Aquilo havia virado rotina, todos os dias eles faziam aquele teatro para se encontrar no quarto minutos depois, a não ser quando Edward saia pra caçar com os irmãos, quando isso acontecia, ficavam cerca de dois a três dias fora.

Alice havia usado de todo seu charme e persuasão para convencer Charlie a deixar Bella passar o final de semana na casa dela, claro que garantiu ao homem que Edward havia saído com Emmett e Jasper em uma curta viagem.

- Ainda me custa acreditar que você conseguiu convencê-lo! – Bella dizia enquanto jogava algumas trocas de roupas em uma mochila.

- Charlie pensa que os garotos estão acampando Bella, se ele sonhar que Edward está em casa, jamais confiará em mim novamente e ficará furioso. – explicava a pequena vampira para enquanto fuçava em seu guarda roupa. – Você precisa urgentemente ir às compras! – dizia olhando desgostosa para o armário.

- Não preciso não! Tenho muita coisa em Phoenix! – a jovem disse fechando o armário.

- Mas estão em Phoenix e você está aqui criatura! – disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Estou querendo ir para Phoenix no inicio das férias, assim terei tempo de resolver tudo por lá.

- Posso ir junto? – a vampira pediu saltitante.

- Mas em Phoenix faz muito sol e...

- E daí, nós não nos desfazemos ao sol Bella!

- Eu sei Alice, mas...

- A deixa, vai? – pediu com aquela carinha a qual ninguém resistia, principalmente Bella.

-Está bem, Edward e Jasper poderiam vir conosco, o que acha?

- Perfeito! Agora vamos, Edward deve estar ansioso.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que ficarei um final de semana inteirinho com ele. – Bella disparou ao entrar no carro, Alice sorriu revirando os olhos dando a partida. A belíssima Mercedes deslizava pela estrada e seu motor parecia ronronar, assim como o volvo de Edward.

- Este carro é seu?

- Oh não, é de Carlisle, estou querendo comprar um pra mim, mas ainda não me decidi. – disse simplesmente.

- Rosálie não deve estar gostando muito da ideia, não é?

- Ela não tem que gostar ou desgostar, além do mais, Rose não vai estar lá.

- Não?

- Não, nenhum de nós vai, você e Edward terão a casa somente para vocês dois! – os olhos da jovem saltaram.

- Por quê?

- Vamos todos sair pra caçar... – disse piscando em seguida. – Portanto aproveite bem o final de semana!

- Alice! – ralhou constrangida, a pequena vampira deixou o carro na imensa garagem, em um átimo Jasper estava ao seu lado.

- Eles já foram? – perguntou juntando-se ao marido.

-Sim, estava aguardando você minha dama! – Alice sorriu estalando um beijo nos lábios dele, e Bella desviou o olhar.

- Ai está você, pensei que nunca chegariam! – Edward disse ao abraçá-la por trás envolvendo-a em seus braços.

- Ela está entregue como prometi, bom fim de semana! _**"Agradeça-me depois maninho!" **_– disse em pensamento de forma maliciosa.

- Juízo vocês dois. – brincou Jasper, disparando em seguida de mãos dadas com Alice, em um milésimo de segundo já não estavam mais lá.

- Wow! – Bella disse com os cabelos esvoaçando.

- Estão se exibindo! – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, deslizando a ponta de seu nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou arfante.

- Apreciando o buquê. – disse fazendo uma analogia aos apreciadores de vinho. – Venha, vamos entrar. – ele pegou sua mochila levando-a para dentro em seguida. – A casa é sua, fique a vontade.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu virando-se, encarando aqueles orbes cor de âmbar que tanto amava.

-Quer subir? – Bella somente assentiu, ele estendeu a mão para ela, guiando-a até seu quarto.

- Esta vista é mesmo linda! - a jovem disparou em direção as paredes de vidro, admirando a belíssima vista do bosque.

- Concordo! – o vampiro respondeu, se referindo a ela e não a vista. Os poucos raios de sol refletiam em seu cabelo os deixando na cor de mogno, como na clareira, estava feliz por poder desfrutar de algum tempo com ela, somente os dois e agradeceu mentalmente a família por este presente. – É mesmo uma visão de tirar o fôlego. – novamente ele colou seu corpo ao dela, afastando seus cabelos, depositando beijos em seu pescoço.

- Seu bobo. – disse estremecendo, sua pele arrepiou-se inteira e Edward sorriu, sentia-se mais seguro desde que a jovem fizera um feitiço permanente amenizando seu cheiro tentador. O vampiro seguiu com beijos até encontrar seus lábios, os tomando em um beijo lento, deliciando-se com os leves gemidos dela.

O beijo foi tomando intensidade, sentiu as mãos da jovem deslizarem por seu peito, mesmo sobre o tecido fino da camisa pôde sentir o calor que emanavam. O desejo lhe tomou e Edward intensificou ainda mais o beijo, tornando-o voraz. Bella o fazia arder de desejo, um desejo que havia enterrado no mais fundo do seu ser... Mas desde que a vira naquela queda d'água que ele viera à tona com força descomunal.

Bella sentia-se em movimento, até que ambos caíram sobre a cama, Edward era sempre contido em seus beijos, sempre a cortando quando as coisas começavam a esquentar, e agora eles estavam ali, praticamente devorando-se... Sua mente vagou, estavam a sós na casa, era o momento perfeito! Pensou a jovem entregando-se ainda mais a sensação que lhe tomava.

- Edward... – gemeu entre o beijo, deslizando sua mão pelo corpo dele, infiltrando-a sob sua camisa, seu toque diretamente em sua pele o deixou insano. Em um movimento rápido o vampiro inverteu as posições ficando sobre ela, infiltrando sua mão pela blusa dela até encontrar seu seio, o tocando sobre o sutiã, Isabella gemeu contra os seus lábios arqueando as costas.

Isabella abriu sua blusa e em seguida tentou abrir a camisa dele, Edward deslizou seus lábios pela curvatura do pescoço da jovem, ouvindo o sangue correr rápido em suas veias, lhe tentando, lhe chamando, seria tão fácil, ela estava tão entregue, tão vulnerável... Sentiu sua boca se encher de veneno e com um rosnado se lançou para a outra extremidade do quarto, deixando a jovem confusa e ofegante sobre a cama.

- O que... O que foi Edward?

- Fecha essa blusa Bella. – exigiu de costas para ela, estava com as mãos cerradas em punho tentando manter o controle sobre seu corpo e mente.

- Mas... Eu pensei que... Pensei que me desejasse? – a voz da jovem saiu embargada, seus hormônios estavam em fúria, o desejava mais que tudo, queria senti-lo, pertencer a ele por completo e achou que ele desejasse o mesmo.

- A desejo Bella, não tem ideia do quanto, mas não posso perder meu controle com você. – Isabella sentiu a voz do vampiro agoniada, afinal ele a desejava mais que tudo, queria saboreá-la, afogar-se em sua fragrância e calor até que tudo desaparecesse, seria o paraíso. Mas definitivamente não estava pronto, se perdesse o controle, se a machucasse, jamais se perdoaria... A visão de Alice lhe veio à mente por um breve instante deixando-o aterrorizado.

- Porque não confia em você mesmo Edward?- a jovem esbravejou. – Droga! Eu não quero que se controle, quero você... Por um momento pensei que... Que me quisesse também.

- Eu quero... Não sabe o quanto quero, mas este é exatamente o problema, não posso me deixar levar Bella, é arriscado demais, perigoso demais, por favor, tente compreender?

- Você vai me fazer entrar em combustão instantânea, sabia? – ele prendeu o riso. – Eu já disse que confio em você!

- Não vou me arriscar desta forma com você Isabella! Eu também estou queimando de desejo, acredite, mas de forma alguma vou me arriscar, posso te machucar ou pior posso... – o vampiro se calou, somente o pensamento o deixava apavorado.

- Pois eu não me importaria nenhum pouco em morrer desta forma! – os olhos de Edward praticamente saltaram.

- Nunca mais diga uma sandice destas! – seu tom foi ríspido o que a irritou profundamente, ela o encarou saindo da cama fechando sua blusa.

- Fique você sabendo que não sou tão frágil quanto pensa Edward! Mas é claro que eu te entendo, talvez eu não seja tão atraente como sua amiga vampira, não é mesmo? – ele a olhou chocado.

- O que? – seu tom saiu exaltado. - Do que diabos você está falando, Isabella? – os dois se encaravam no meio do quarto.

- Estou falando daquela sua amiguinha vampira, tenho certeza de que se fosse ela aqui, não hesitaria, não é?

- Ficou louca? – a jovem semicerrou os olhos. – Pare de distorcer as coisas, Isabella!

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Vá à merda seu vampiro filho de uma... Grrr... – grunhiu furiosa, pegando sua mochila, em um átimo ele estava diante dela bloqueando sua passagem.

- Onde pensa que você vai? – exigiu com aquele tom autoritário.

- Vou embora, nem sei mesmo porque eu vim... – e lá estavam as benditas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. – Sai da minha frente, Edward! – exigiu com a voz embargada.

- Para com isso Bella, você não vai a lugar algum. – ele tentou tocá-la, mas a jovem se esquivou afastando-se dele.

- Me deixa passar Edward. – voltou a exigir.

- Bella não faz isso, fica. – pediu estendendo a mão para ela.

- Porque Edward? Porque você não me quer? – ele esfregou as mãos no rosto, em seguida agarrou os cabelos, perguntava-se como a faria entender?

- Presta bem atenção no que vou dizer Isabella! Eu te quero! Inferno! Você não tem a ínfima noção do quanto eu te quero, do quanto eu te desejo, mas eu não estou pronto! – Edward disparou em uma explosão de palavras. – Você é a coisa mais importante pra mim, é a razão da minha existência e não posso me arriscar te perder Bella... Tente compreender. Eu quero, quero muito fazer amor com você, mas não estou pronto, hoje por um segundo eu vacilei... – confessou novamente levando as mãos aos cabelos, ela pôde sentir seu desespero. – Não posso me arriscar, me de um tempo está bem? Eu prometo tentar, mas, por favor, não vá. – seu tom agora era implorativo.

- Desculpa! – o pedido saiu entre um soluço. –Me desculpa, Edward, por um momento esqueci completamente o fato de que...

- Shhh... Tudo bem, Bella, não chore... – ele a puxou pra si a envolvendo em seus braços, Isabella passou seus braços ao redor dele afundando o rosto em seu peito.

- Promete? – ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos, franziu o cenho sem entender do que ela falava exatamente.

- Prometer o que Bella?

- Promete que fará amor comigo quanto estiver pronto? – Edward sorriu acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu prometo que quando eu estiver pronto, a tornarei minha pra sempre!

- Pra sempre?

- Para todo o sempre! – sussurrou contra seus lábios a beijando em seguida.

- Desculpa... – Isabella voltou a pedir assim que ele rompeu o beijo, delicadamente desta vez. - - Detesto discutir com você.

- Também detesto. – Edward disse voltando a beijá-la.

Isabella acabou ficando e logo adormeceu nos braços de Edward, ele acariciava seus longos cabelos, pensando em como cumpriria aquela promessa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	20. CAPITULO 18

**Olá pessoal! Mais um capitulo pra vcs, **

**espero que gostem, não se esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

**Beijos da Lú. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Edward repassou a discussão que tiveram e se perguntava como ela podia pensar que ele não a desejava? Isabella acordou faminta e ficou encantada ao ver seu namorado lhe preparar uma omelete.

- Desculpe, não é nada muito elaborado, mas prometo aprender os partos que você gosta! – disse ao lhe servir.

- Caramba! Isso tá com um cheiro maravilhoso! – a jovem surpreendeu-se por estar tão saboroso, afinal ele não provara nada. – Hmmm... – soltou um leve gemido e satisfação ao saborear a comida, o que agradou e muito o vampiro, sem dizer no quanto achou sexy.

Isabella insistiu em lavar a louça, mas Edward exigiu que ela ficasse sentadinha onde estava, e em um átimo tudo estava limpo e guardado. Foram para a sala de vídeo onde assistiram a um filme, estavam deitados no confortável sofá. Ela atenta ao filme enquanto ele brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo, depois a levou para o quarto onde conversaram um pouco e novamente Isabella adormeceu em seus braços.

No sábado, a jovem despertou preguiçosamente, se esticando toda na cama, espreguiçando-se.

- Isso me parece muito bom! – ouviu seu namorado dizer, abriu os olhos e o viu sentado em sua escrivaninha, parecia estar mexendo em seu notebook.

- E é?Porque está ai, tão longe de mim?

- Só estava checando umas coisas... – disse dando de ombros. – Com fome?

- Humrum... – grunhiu. – Mas gostaria de tomar um banho primeiro, posso?

- À vontade, o banheiro fica bem ali e acredito que tenha tudo de que precisa. – ele se aproximou estalando um beijo em sua testa. – Vou descer e preparar o seu café da manhã.

Assim que ele saiu do quarto, Isabella foi até sua mochila e pegou uma troca de roupa e seus objetos de higiene pessoal, ao entrar no banheiro sorriu. Era amplo, com um enorme espelho diante da pia que também era grande, o Box era todo em vidro e ao fundo havia uma daquelas banheiras chiques.

Despiu-se e ao entrar no Box, viu o xampu de Edward, assim como o sabonete, não resistiu e o pegou perdendo-se naquela fragrância. Aquele perfume misturado ao cheiro dele, era uma química poderosa, concluiu. Banhou-se, lavando os cabelos, quando terminou secou-se com a toalha que havia ali, era tão macia, tão felpuda. Ao sair encontrou o namorado sentado na cama, aguardando-a.

- Desculpe a demora, mas o seu chuveiro é maravilhoso! – disse corando levemente.

-É mesmo? Diz isso porque ainda não experimentou a banheira! - Edward piscou e Isabella sentiu borboletas no estômago ao notar um brilho diferente naqueles olhos cor de âmbar. – Seu café está pronto. – disse a puxando pra si. – Hmmm... Você está tão cheirosa. - sussurrou ao deslizar a ponta do nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço, fazendo com que arrepiasse da cabeça aos pés.

Pouco a pouco a jovem rendia-se as carícias e aos beijos do vampiro, e quando deu por si, já estava montada nele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo enquanto praticamente devoravam-se em um beijo intenso.

- Acho melhor descermos. – Edward disse ao romper o beijo, a jovem somente assentiu tentando recuperar o fôlego e o juízo. Pela manhã passearam pelo lindo jardim de Esme, Edward tocou para ela, e depois do almoço anunciou que sua família estava voltando e que estariam em casa no final da tarde.

- Como sabe?

- Carlisle ligou avisando, ao que parece tem que estar no hospital, amanhã pela manhã.

- Oh sim, claro!

O médico a cumprimentou rapidamente subindo em direção ao seu escritório, Edward pôde ver em sua mente do que se tratava, eram somente problemas corriqueiros do hospital, nada muito alarmante.

- Oh, é tão bom tê-la aqui conosco Bella! – Esme disse ao abraçá-la. – Meu filho cuidou direitinho de você?

- Melhor impossível Esme! – respondeu a jovem ao lado do namorado, ela foi cumprimentada por todo, já Rosálie passou por eles com um simples aceno e subiu. Mas Isabella nem se importou, já estava acostumada com o mau humor constante da vampira. No entanto, seu marido, Emmett encarava o irmão de um modo estranho, o que intrigou Isabella.

- Porque ele está te olhando assim? - perguntou a Edward de forma sussurrada, mas obviamente todos ouviram perfeitamente.

- Porque é um idiota!

-Edward! – Esme o repreendeu. – Emmett deixe seu irmão em paz. – Isabella sorriu com a cena, ela repreendia aqueles dois marmanjos como se fossem garotinhos.

- Então Bellinha? – Emmett disse jogando seu enorme braço sobre os ombros da jovem. – O que acha de me mostrar como funciona aquele lance?

- Ela não vai ficar fazendo truques pra você, Emmett! – Edward disparou nada contente.

- Eu só quero saber qual a sensação de voar daquela forma! - retrucou.

- Posso perfeitamente te mostrar a sensação!

- Hey! Pode parar vocês dois! – Bella interveio, vendo o olhar assassino que seu namorado lançava para o irmão. – O que quer exatamente Emm?

- Que faça aquele lance que fez com a Rose! – disse animado, mas se encolheu ao ouvir um rosnado vindo do andar de cima.

- Tudo bem, mas tem que ser lá fora.

- Demorou! – o vampiro disse disparando, fazendo os cabelos da jovem esvoaçar.

- Não precisa fazer isso! – Edward disse ficando diante dela.

- Não se preocupe Edward, está tudo bem, quem sabe assim ele para de me atormentar.

- Estou esperando Bellinha! – sorriu revirando os olhos, ao ouvir o grito vindo lá de fora, definitivamente Emmett era um menino grande, concluiu indo ao seu encontro, levando seu namorado consigo.

- Essa eu não perco por nada! – Jasper disse os acompanhando, assim como Alice, Esme e Carlisle.

- Não vão se machucar crianças. – o patriarca brincou tirando risos de todos.

- Se você a machucar, arranco sua cabeça Emmett! – Edward ameaçou em um tom inaudível para a jovem.

- Relaxa mano! _**"Pensei que ficar a sós com ela ia te deixar mais calminho!" **_- completou mentalmente, provocando o irmão.

- Vá pro inferno, Emmett! – cuspiu lhe lançando um olhar mordaz, em resposta seu irmão gargalhou.

-O que está havendo, por acaso está provocando o meu namorado? – Isabella perguntou encarando Emmett. – Tem certeza de que é isto que quer?

- Absoluta, manda ver feiticeira! – a provocou.

A jovem encarou o vampiro se aproximando ainda mais, até ficar a centímetros dele, cravou seu olhar nos olhos cor de âmbar do vampiro enquanto retirava seu anel. De repente o vampiro foi lançado cerca de uns trinta metros, o afundando em uma das árvores.

- Wow! – Emmett comemorou ainda atordoado, voltando para junto deles em um átimo. – Faz de novo? – a gargalhada de Isabella ecoou fazendo Edward sorrir.

- O que mais sabe fazer? – Carlisle perguntou com uma curiosidade evidente, depois de Bella ter lançado Emmett pela quarta vez.

- Preparado? – perguntou a Carlisle que franziu o cenho, sibilando algumas palavras em um idioma desconhecido para ele, Isabella estendeu a mão em sua direção e o fez flutuar no ar o colocando ao lado de sua esposa novamente.

A jovem repetiu o gesto com Jasper o pegando de surpresa, também o fez com Esme e Alice, e é claro que Emmett também quis. Olhou na direção do namorado que a observava ao lado do pai, e de repente o vampiro se viu em pleno ar, indo na direção dela, ao aproximar-se estalou um beijo em seus lábios a desconcentrando, indo ao chão em um baque surdo.

-Oh Deus! Está bem? Desculpa Edward eu... Eu... Droga! Você me desconcentrou. – esbravejou enquanto o vampiro ria.

- Não foi nada Bella, esqueceu que sou resistente? – brincou o levantar-se, levando uma caricia no braço.

- Au! – Isabella gemeu escondendo a mão, Jasper e Emmett romperam em uma sonora gargalhada enquanto Edward prendia o riso.

- Não acredito que fez isto? Machucou? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Não!- Isabella mentiu descaradamente.

- Já lhe disse que se tem uma coisa que não sabe fazer, é mentir, Isabella! – em uma atitude infantil ela lhe deu de língua.

- Sabe que é muito feio dar de língua? – Edward a repreendeu de forma brincalhona. – Sabe o que isto significa em algumas culturas?

-Não o que? – a jovem deu alguns passos para trás, já que ele se aproximava lentamente e com aquele olhar de predador que a fez estremecer, não de medo, mas sim de excitação.

- Significa que você quer um beijo! – Isabella encarou o vampiro com a sobrancelha arqueada, sorriu marota lhe dando de língua novamente.

- Ah sua... – ela soltou um gritinho e correu em direção a Emmett, se escondendo detrás dele, o usando como escudo.

- Não ouse sair daqui Emm. – disse agarrada a camiseta do amigo e cunhado.

"_**Não to gostando nada dessa cara do Ed."**_ – pensava o vampiro encarando o irmão que se aproximava a passos lentos. – O que vai fazer, Ed? -

- Vou beijar minha namorada, tem certeza de que vai continuar ai? – Isabella abraçou o ar, o vampiro havia desaparecido fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem.

- Traidor! – gritou tirando risos de todos.

- Foi mal Bellinha! – Emmett se desculpou ao lado de Esme.

- Agora somos somente eu e você, feiticeira! – Edward disse em um tom que fez os pelos de sua nuca eriçar, sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer, aquilo foi malditamente sexy.

- Tente me pegar bonitão. – Isabella o provocou estalando um beijo no ar, piscando em seguida. Edward disparou pra cima dela, abraçando o ar, tinha as mãos vazias e os olhos arregalados, assim como os outros.

- Wow! Mas que porra é essa? – Emmett soltou quando ela reapareceu ao seu lado.

- Emmett! Esme o repreendeu pela boca suja.

- Como? Como fez isso? – Edward perguntou disparando para junto dela, ainda estava atônito.

- Ué! Eu lhe disse que... Isabella levou a mão à cabeça, de repente o mundo parecia rodar. – Eu lhe disse que tinha alguns poderes, mas... – seus olhos rolaram para trás e a jovem perdeu completamente os sentidos, Edward a pegou no ar antes que atingisse o chão.

"_**Como diabos ela fez aquilo?"**_ – se perguntava Jasper.

"_**Pobrezinha!"**_ – Esme pensou preocupa com Isabella, Alice e Carlisle já estavam ao seu lado.

"_**Garota estranha!" **_– o pensamento de Rosálie o irritou, mas depois se acertaria com ela, naquele momento sua única preocupação era com Bella.

- Bella? Bella acorda. – pediu tentando fazê-la reagir. – Por favor, Bella, fale comigo. – pediu angustiado, mas como no dia do estacionamento, ela não reagia.

- Deus meu, vocês viram aquilo? Ela se teletransportou. - Esme mal podia crer no que tinha visto e jamais em sua existência imaginou presenciar algo do tipo, aliás, nenhum deles.

- Leve-a para dentro, quero examiná-la. – em um átimo Edward a colocava sobre o sofá a sala de estar. – Alice, por favor, minha maleta. – a vampira subiu e desceu em um piscar de olhos.

- Aqui está... – disse lhe estendendo a maleta. -Porque ela não reage, Carlisle? – como Edward, estava angustiada pelo fato de Isabella novamente ter perdido os sentidos.

- Acredito que seja pelo mesmo motivo da outra vez! – o médico disse enquanto media seus batimentos e sua pressão. – Você disse que assim que parou aquele carro, ela desmaiou do mesmo modo, certo? – Edward somente assentiu.

- No dia em que se desentendeu com Rose, ela ficou abatida e só melhorou depois de comer, estão lembrados? – apontou Alice.

- Não sei, mas tudo leva a crer que quando Isabella usa seus poderes, perde energia, ela só precisa recarregar!

"_**Como uma pilha?"**_ – pensou Emmett e Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- E como se recarrega uma feiticeira? – perguntou preocupado com sua mais nova irmãzinha.

- Da ultima vez ela somente precisou de algumas horas de sono, e acredito que vá acordar faminta.

- Vou levá-la para o quarto. – disse Edward a pegando nos braços novamente, subiu a colocando a jovem em sua cama, lhe acariciou os cabelos.

"_**Ela parece a Bela adormecida!"**_ – virou-se e viu seu irmão diante da porta.

- Desculpa cara, se eu soubesse, não teria pedido para...

- A culpa não foi sua Emm, Bella exagerou, se sabia que isso lhe deixaria fraca, deveria ter se negado, ou parado a tempo.

- Sabia que ela pode fazer aquilo?

- Não, Bella não me disse, a muita coisa que ainda não sei sobre ela, e acredito que nem mesmo ela saiba. Isabella é um mistério a ser desvendado! – disse acariciando o rosto da jovem.

"_**Edward, pode vir aqui um momento?"**_ – Carlisle pediu em pensamento, estava na sala com os outros e aguardava a ele e Emmett.

- Carlisle? – disse ao descer as escadas, acompanhado pelo irmão.

- Sente-se filho, precisamos conversar. – Edward somente assentiu atendendo ao pedido do pai. – Você é o que convivi comigo há mais tempo, e me conhece muito bem, sabe que sempre fui um homem da ciência, certo?

- Sim.

- Magia e misticismo são algo que infelizmente não domino... _**"Cresci sob as crenças de meu pai, e sabe que fizemos parte da caça a raça de Isabella!"**_ – concluiu em pensamento.

- Sim, e ela também sabe, como sabe que seus métodos eram totalmente diferentes dos dele.

- Mas isto não isenta o que fiz.

-No tempo em que viveu com os Volturi, nunca ouviu falar sobre este clã ao qual Bella se refere?

- Não, sabe que meu tempo com os Volturi não foi muito longo, cheguei a fazer parte de sua corte, mas conhece Aro e seus irmãos, sua insistência para que eu fosse um deles, me fez encurtar minha estadia por lá. _**"Penso que Eleazar possa nos ajudar!" **_

- Tem certeza disto? Acha que é mesmo necessário?

- Ele viveu mais de um século com eles, há de convir que deva saber algo que nos ajude, estamos ás cegas, e Isabella precisa de nossa ajuda, filho!

- Ele tem razão Edward, Bella precisa de você, meu irmão, precisa de nós. – Alice disse ao seu lado.

- Acredito que possamos confiar em Eleazar, mas a decisão é sua, filho!

- Deixe Bella acordar, ai decidimos o que faremos! –o médico assentiu e Edward voltou pra junto da jovem.

Enquanto velava o sono dela pensava nas palavras de seu pai, Eleazar realmente seria de muita ajuda, mas temia expor Bella desta forma, era arriscado demais. Primeiro conversaria com a jovem, depois juntos decidiriam o que fazer.

Na manhã seguinte Isabella abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, sentia-se exausta, olhou em volta e levou alguns segundos para reconhecer o quarto de Edward.

- Se continuar assim, vai acabar me matando de susto, Bella. – a voz doce e aveludada ao seu lado a fez relaxar, a jovem virou o rosto encontrando aquele par de olhos cor de âmbar que tanto amava.

- Vampiros não morrem de susto Edward! – disse ainda sonolenta. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou sentando-se na cama. – Me sinto tão cansada.

- Carlisle acredita que usar seus poderes consome muita energia de seu corpo e a senhorita exagerou, concorda? – a jovem se deixou cair novamente na cama, soltando um longo suspiro. – Bella?

- Hum? – grunhiu em olhá-lo. – Sente-se bem?

- Humrum... – voltou a grunhir. – Só estou com a sensação de ter sido atropelada ou algo assim!

- Porque não me disse que podia fazer aquilo? – seus olhos se abriram novamente. – Porque não disse que pode se teletransportar?

- Desculpe! – pediu virando-se de frente para o vampiro. – Me esqueci completamente, é que raramente o uso, e... Me desculpe Edward, não foi minha intenção...

- Hey? Está tudo bem meu anjo. – ele a tranquilizou depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Assustei você? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Confesso que me surpreendi, assim como os outros!

-Que vergonha! – a voz de Bella saiu abafada, já que ela havia afundado o rosto no peito dele.

- Não há motivos pra se envergonhar, nos surpreendeu, foi só isso! - o estômago da jovem roncou alto e Isabella corou violentamente.

- Você precisa se alimentar, venha... – pediu lhe estendendo a mão. – Esme fez um café da manhã caprichado pra você.

- Café da manhã?

-Sim, já é domingo Bella!

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Aproximadamente umas dez horas ininterruptas.

- Acho que preciso de um banho, pra despertar.

- Como quiser, vou te esperar lá em baixo, está bem? – a jovem somente assentiu ainda perdida. Levantou-se e levou sua mochila consigo para o banheiro, depois de um belo banho sentiu-se revigorada, trocou-se e finalmente desceu encontrando quase todos na sala.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou a todos um tanto constrangida.

- Bom dia Bella adormecida! – Emmett brincou piscando em seguida.

- Desculpem por ontem, eu...

- Não tem importância, venha, deve estar faminta! – Esme se apressou em dizer jogando seu braço sobre os ombros de Bella, a levando em direção a cozinha, seus olhos saltaram diante de tanta coisa.

- Tudo isso é pra mim?

- Carlisle disse que precisa repor as energias, Edward e eu, nós fizemos um pouco de tudo que você gosta... – Isabella se emocionou com tamanho carinho e dedicação. - Agora se sente e coma!

Isabella só se deu conta do quanto estava faminta quando começou a comer, ela praticamente devorou tudo, comia a última panqueca quando notou que os seis vampiros tinham os olhos fixos nela.

-Pra onde foi tudo isso? – Alice perguntou ainda espantada.

- Desculpem... Na maioria das vezes uma barra de chocolate resolve, mas acredito que eu tenha me esforçado demais ontem e... Eu estava faminta!

- Notamos! – disse Jasper levando uma cotovelada de sua esposa.

- Desculpa Bellinha, não deveria ter pedido pra fazer aquilo, não sabia que...

- A culpa não foi sua Emm, eu estava me divertindo tanto que...

- Se divertindo? – o vampiro tinha o cenho franzido.

- Nunca gostei muito de usar meus poderes, eles sempre me causaram problemas, mas ontem pela primeira vez eu me diverti os usando. Tanto que me excedi, a culpa foi minha, desculpem por tê-los assustado. Mas onde está Carlisle?

- Oh! Ele foi ao hospital, provavelmente voltará só amanhã pela manhã! – Esme se apressou em dizer, recolhendo as coisas, Isabella fez menção em ajudá-la, mas Edward a deteve. Emmett subiu com Rosálie e Jasper com Alice, Edward a levou para a parte dos fundos, passaram pelo jardim de Esme sentaram-se sob uma das imensas árvores próximas a casa.

- Tem certeza que se sente melhor? – perguntou com a cabeça sobre o colo da jovem, que estava recostada o enorme tronco, acariciando seus cabelos acobreados. Isabella sorriu, foi um sorriso tão genuíno, tão verdadeiro que o vampiro sentiu – se completamente arrebatado.

-Sim, estou bem. – respondeu delineando os traços de seu rosto enquanto falava. - E pelo que me lembro, estava me perseguindo com o intuito de me beijar, certo?

-Isso mesmo! – afirmou sorrindo.

- Então me diga, porque não me lembro de ter sido beijada? – Edward sorriu ainda mais, puxando-a pra si, fazendo com que o corpo de Bella ficasse completamente sobre o seu.

- Porque a senhorita simplesmente desapareceu, e aquilo foi golpe baixo! – ela gargalhou atirando a cabeça para trás, deixando o vampiro fascinado com a beleza daquele momento, em um movimento muito, mas muito rápido, inverteu as posições ficando sobre ela. Apoiou seu peso em seus cotovelos a prendendo ali.

-Não foi golpe baixo! – defendeu-se, seus cabelos espalhados sobre a grama fofa e suas bochechas levemente coradas. – Somente joguei com as armas que possuo! – Bella roçou seus lábios quentes contra os dele frios, o instigando, o provocando até que o vampiro nãoresistiu e a tomou seus lábios em um beijo intenso e completamente apaixonado.

Esme sorriu ao ouvir os risos de Isabella, assim como os de Edward, estava feliz por finalmente seu filho ter encontrado alguém. Logo depois de Bella almoçar, os três casais reuniram-se na sala de vídeo para assistir a um filme, foi uma tarde deliciosa, na opinião de Isabella.

A jovem despediu-se de Esme com a promessa de voltar em breve, Alice a levou pra casa, já que para o chefe Swan, Edward e os garotos estavam fora, e o vampiro aproveitou para ir caçar não muito longe dali.

Lia estava com Charlie quando Isabella chegou e as duas ficaram conversando um tempo, falaram sobre várias coisas, inclusive sobre seu namoro com Edward. A namorada de seu pai disse que gostaria de conhecê-lo e a jovem disse que assim que houvesse uma oportunidade os apresentaria.

O chefe Swan foi levar a namorada em casa e avisou à filha que não se demoraria, Isabella chegou a pensar em ir com ele, pois sentia falta de Jacob, desde que tornou seu namoro com Edward oficial que seu amigo não deu mais as caras. Mas acabou desistindo, tudo que não queria era entrar em atrito com Edward, apesar de achar exagero dele todo aquele ciúme.

Na segunda foi com sua caminhonete, já que seu pai estava implicando com o fato de Edward ter que desviar tanto de seu caminho somente para vir buscá-la, e não foi nada fácil convencer seu namorado disto!

Quando chegou o estacionamento já estava cheio e teve que parar um pouco distante da vaga onde Edward costumava deixar seu volvo, assim que desceu sorriu ao vê-lo recostado no carro. Ainda lhe custava crer que aquele cara era o seu namorado, tinha medo de um dia acordaria e descobrir que tudo não passou de um sonho!

- Oi, desculpe pelo atraso. – disse ao se aproximar, rapidamente ele tratou de enlaçar sua cintura, puxando-a pra si.

- Oi. – sussurrou contra seus lábios antes de beijá-la. – Senti tanto sua falta, porque seu pai tá implicando comigo?

- Não é com você Edward, na verdade acho que ele tem razão, é desnecessário que vá todos os dias me buscar em casa.

- Mas era uma excelente oportunidade de ficarmos juntos! – retrucou contra sua pele, a qual distribuía beijos.

- Ficamos juntos todas as noites Edward... Com exceção... Com exceção de quando vai caçar... Está lembrado? – tentava dizer entre arfadas.

"_**Se quiser podemos dar um fim naquela carroça!"-**_ Alice sugeriu mentalmente.

- A proposta é tentadora, mas se Bella descobre, nos mata! – disse em um tom que sua namorada não pudesse ouvir.

Era sexta feira e o dia estava nublado, Isabella e os Cullen estavam em sua habitual mesa, Rosálie como sempre emburrada, Emmett pensando em um modo de provocar Bella.

"_**Falou com ela sobre Eleazar?"**_ – Alice perguntou mentalmente, há dias vinha lhe perguntando a mesma coisa e seu irmão somente negou com um movimento imperceptível.

"_**Disse a Carlisle que falaria com ela, o que está esperando?" **_– insistiu.

- Não encontrei o momento certo para abordar o assunto, para de me encher a paciência! – disparou entre os dentes em um tom inaudível para a jovem, sua irmã estreitou os olhos, tinha uma leve desconfiança de que havia algo mais por detrás desta relutância toda.

De repente perdeu o foco completamente, em sua mente Edward pôde ver que uma tempestade se aproximava e isso significava uma coisa... Eles iriam jogar.

- O que viu Alice? – Jasper perguntou ao lado da esposa, seu tom foi discreto, mas Isabella ouviu.

- Hoje teremos uma tempestade! – Alice disse eufórica.

- Legal!- Emmett comemorou e a jovem se perguntava o que diabo havia dado naqueles vampiros?

- Tem certeza? – Rosálie perguntou esboçando um sorriso.

- Absoluta, não é demais? – a pequena vampira comemorou batendo palmas.

- Desculpem, mas porque estão tão felizes com uma tempestade? - os cinco vampiros riram enquanto recolhiam as coisas. – Aonde vocês vão?

- Vocês não, nós! – Alice a corrigiu. – Vamos embora!

- Olha vocês podem sair à hora que quiserem, afinal quantas vezes cursaram o colegial, mas esta é minha primeira e única vez, portanto não acho bom matar as aulas de biologia.

- Não se preocupe, sei exatamente o que o professor irá passar, te ensino depois! – seu namorado disse piscando em seguida, a jovem assentiu os seguindo.

- Mas porque todo este alvoroço por causa de uma tempestade? Grande coisa! Como se fosse alguma novidade chover em Forks! – dizia enquanto era praticamente arrastada para o estacionamento.

- Não acredito que iremos jogar! Da última vez ainda estávamos em Denali! - Emmett disse animado e Isabella estancou.

- Jogar? – Isabella os olhava como se os cinco tivessem perdido o juízo. - Quem em sã consciência joga em uma tempestade?

- Nós! – os vampiros responderam em uníssono.

- E você vem com a gente. – Alice disse agarrando seu punho a puxando.

- E o que pretendem jogar com este tempo? – disparou tentando acompanhar seus passos.

- Baseball. – a jovem rompeu em uma sonora gargalhada, ela ria com gosto, o que chamou a atenção de alguns alunos.

- Essa sua garota é muito estranha! – Rosálie disse a Edward em um tom inaudível para Bella.

- Ficaram malucos? Por acaso se esqueceram de que Carlisle teve que me atestar para que eu não mandasse boa parte do colégio para a enfermaria? Por acaso se esqueceram da testa de Mike? Ainda assim quer me dar um taco na mão? - Emmett e Jasper gargalhavam enquanto Edward e Alice prendiam o riso.

- Mas você não vai jogar Bella... – Edward disse entre risos, depositando um beijo cálido em seus lábios. – Somente vai nos observar e torcer por mim, o que acha? – o vampiro piscou e Isabella soltou um suspiro audível.

- Vá com Edward, e não se esqueça de passar pela delegacia e avisar Charlie! Jasper você pode avisar Carlisle e Esme? Rose você vem comigo e...

- E eu faço o que? – resmungou Emmett.

- Vem conosco, vamos ás compras!

- Ela é sempre tão mandona? – Isabella sussurrou para Edward.

- É bom ir se acostumando.

- O que vocês dois ainda fazem aqui? – Alice tinha as mãos na cintura e batia o pé irritantemente, Bella estalou um beijo nos lábios de Edward e fez menção de ir até a sua caminhonete. – Aonde vai?

- Pegar meu carro! – falou com o se fosse óbvio.

- Aquilo foi um carro Bella, há pelo menos algumas décadas!

- Alice! – Edward a repreendeu.

- Deixe essa carroça lenta ai e vá com o Ed, não se preocupe, não acredito que alguém queira roubá-la. – Isabella abriu a boca para lhe responder, mas desistiu, sabia que era inútil discutir com aquela vampira, acompanhou o namorado até o volvo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	21. CAPITULO 19

**Aqui está mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**beijos e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

**beijos Lú. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

- Mas não é perigoso jogar em uma tempestade? – a jovem perguntou assim que Edward tomou seu lugar ao volante.

- Não estará chovendo onde iremos jogar, mas precisamos que haja uma tempestade para podermos jogar. – sorriu ao ver o cenho da jovem franzir em confusão.

- Por quê?

- Entenderá quando chegarmos lá!

- E o que diremos ao meu pai?

- A verdade! – o vampiro disse dando de ombros. – Que irá com a minha família a uma partida de Baseball.

-Boa sorte então! – Edward pode sentir a ironia em suas palavras.

-Não eram para estar na aula? – Charlie disparou assim que os viu.

- Fomos dispensados chefe Swan, vim pedir sua permissão para que Bella nos acompanhe em uma partida de baseball.

- Quer que Bella o acompanhe a uma partida de baseball? Mas ela detesta esportes!

- Sei disso, mas minha família e eu sempre jogamos esta época do ano, ela pode me acompanhar?

- Sua família vai estar lá?

- Meus pais e meus irmãos senhor!

- Tudo bem, e se eu fosse você a deixava no banco! – sussurrou a ultima parte.

- Pai! – a jovem ralhou e o homem riu.

- Boa sorte! – disse batendo no ombro de Edward, da delegacia forma para a mansão.

- Não sabia que vampiros jogavam baseball? – dizia enquanto vestia o seu uniforme. – E pra que isto se eu não vou jogar?

- Deixa de reclamar e acabe logo com isto! – Alice exigiu lhe estendendo o boné, a jovem prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo antes de colocá-lo.

- Sei que deve parecer estranho pra você, mas é que realmente faz tempo que não fazemos isso, e é tão divertido!

-Tudo bem Alice, eu entendo!

Edward optou por levá-la de carro, até o final da grande trilha já que chovia fraco no momento em que saíram, desta vez usou o jipe de Emm, devido a precariedade da estrada. Mal puderam manter uma conversa, já que Isabella praticamente quicava no banco do passageiro, o sacolejo a deixou um tanto enjoada. De repente o carro parou diante de um paredão de árvores estrondosas.

- É aqui?

- Não! Teremos que correr o restante do caminho, o carro só vai até aqui.

- Vai me levar, como aquele dia na clareira? – o vampiro sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos de sua namorada.

- Sobe aqui. – Isabella sorriu pulando em suas costas. – Não esqueça de manter os olhos fechados! – ela grunhiu a resposta beijando sua nuca, bem sobre a pinta que ele tinha ali, Edward estremeceu disparando em seguida. Durante todo o trajeto a jovem o provocou com beijos molhados, e quando estava bem próximo, simplesmente estancou a puxando pra si. – Você está me desconcentrando, Isabella!

- Eu desconcentro você? – perguntou mordendo de forma tentadora o lábio inferior, o prendendo entre os dentes.

- O tempo todo. – sussurrou antes de puxá-la pela nuca e tomar seus lábios em um beijo intenso, prendeu o lábio dela entre os seus dentes ao romper o beijo. – Você será a minha perdição, feiticeira!

- E você a minha, seu vampiro bonitão! – ele riu estalando um beijo em seus lábios, novamente Bella saltou em suas costas para que chegassem à clareira. – Uau! – foi o que a jovem conseguiu dizer ao ver a imensa clareira. – Eu não entendo muito de baseball, mas isso aqui não é muito grande?

- Somos vampiros, tá lembrada? – brincou novamente estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

"_**Como se eu pudesse me esquecer!"**_ – a jovem respondeu mentalmente.

- Você fica comigo! – disse Esme jogando o braço sobre o ombro da jovem. – Vai me ajudar a apitar o jogo, isso se conseguir ver algo! – Isabella não havia entendido o que ela quis dizer até a primeira tacada.

A velocidade era imperceptível, e mal se via a bola, Alice as arremessava em uma velocidade incrível. Mas nada comparado à velocidade de seu namorado, justificando a imensidão do campo. Os trovões serviam para encobrir o estrondo a cada rebatida, a jovem sorriu maravilhada.

Viu seu namorado e Emm se lançarem ao ar atrás da mesma bola, seus corpos se chocaram fazendo um som assustador, e ambos caíram rindo como crianças. Emmett subiu uma das árvores com uma facilidade espantosa e a cada ponto de Edward convertido, Emmett a olhava desconfiado.

- Fique de olho nela Esme, não a deixe tirar este anel em hipótese alguma! Esses dois podem muito bem estar trapaceando!

- Porque eu faria isso? – Bella se ofendeu. – Edward não precisa da minha ajuda, ele é um excelente jogador! – disse em defesa do namorado.

- Como sabe? Não entende nada de baseball?

- Parem vocês dois... – pediu Carlisle que estava pronto para rebater. – Manda ver Alice! – a pequena arremessou e Carlisle rebateu, ele correu para a outra base, mas Edward já havia recolocado a bola em jogo.

- Viu! Ele é perfeito! – a jovem disse em um tom provocativo, tirando risos de todos.

Estavam se divertindo, Jasper também era muito bom, e Carlisle parecia um garoto como os filhos, era sem sombras de duvidas uma família e não um clã. E em nada se pareciam com os vampiros que lhes foram descritos, os Cullen definitivamente eram uma exceção à regra e Carlisle era o responsável por isso, e Isabella o admirava ainda mais por isso!

Edward por sua vê estava se divertindo como a muito não fazia, e pôde ver pela mente de seus familiares que compartilhavam daquele momento com ele. Tinha que confessar que estava se exibindo um pouco para sua garota, a cada rebatida ela comemorava com uma alegria contagiante. Viu que Isabella o observava de longe, o modo como o olhava, com admiração, desejo, paixão e acima de tudo amor... Um amor o qual julgava não ser merecedor.

Era a vez de Rosálie rebater, Alice se preparava pra lançar quando ficou imóvel, Edward se virou para a irmã estancando:** Em sua mente viu três vampiros se aproximando rapidamente, estavam de passagem, mas os ouviram e decidiram de ultima hora averiguar e pelo que notou se tratava de três nômades. **

- O que houve Alice? O que viu? – Jasper perguntava ao seu lado, a abraçando protetoramente, em um átimo Carlisle, Rosálie e Emmett juntaram-se a eles, Esme e Bella estavam afastadas, e a jovem os olhava confusa.

- Eles... Eles decidiram em cima da hora, nos ouviram jogar. – a voz de Alice estava angustiada.

"_**Me perdoa Ed, eu não tive como prever." **_- pediu em pensamento.

- A culpa não é sua Alice, eu não deveria tê-la trazido!

"_**O que está havendo, Bella está desconfiada."**_ – Esme avisou mentalmente, em um átimo todos foram para junto da jovem.

Isabella notou que algo estava errado pela expressão de Edward, notou que todos estavam atentos, olhando para todos os lados como se procurassem por algo ou alguém.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou tentando entender o porquê todos estavam agindo de forma estranha, mas Edward ignorou sua pergunta, enlaçando sua cintura de forma protetora.

- Quanto tempo? – Carlisle perguntou olhando em volta, viu que o filho tinha os olhos fixos na outra extremidade da clareira.

-Três a quatro minutos no máximo. – respondeu em um tom inaudível para Bella que tinha uma expressão assustada.

"_**Consegue ver algo na mente deles?" **_– seu pai lhe perguntou mentalmente e Edward somente assentiu com a cabeça.

Edward viu que se tratava de dois machos e uma fêmea, estavam curiosos, mas mesmo assim era uma ameaça a Bella.

"_**Não tem como tirá-la daqui?"-**_ Esme perguntou desta vez.

- Não! – respondeu irritadiço. – Droga! Não tenho como tirá-la daqui a tempo! – encarou a namorada que o olhava confusa e assustada. – Solte o cabelo Bella! E por tudo que é mais sagrado fica quietinha atrás de mim. – rapidamente a jovem levou a mão ao prendedor soltando suas mechas castanhas.

- Isso não vai adiantar, dá pra sentir o cheiro dela do outro lado da clareira! – Rosálie disse entre os dentes.

- O que está acontecendo? Edward? – insistiu já que o namorado encarava a irmã de modo assustador.

- Faça o que eu pedi, fique quietinha, aconteça o que acontecer mantenha este anel em seu dedo, ouviu bem?

- Mas...

- Sem discussões Isabella, não temos tempo! – a jovem se calou diante ao tom frio e cortante que ele usara, sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta.

"_**Não precisa ser tão grosso!"**_ – Alice o repreendeu mentalmente, Edward sabia que havia magoado Bella, viu pela mente de Jasper, mas não tinha cabeça para aquilo no momento, os três estavam prestes a entrar na clareira.

De repente a atenção dos Cullen se voltaram para os dois machos e a fêmea parados na outra extremidade da clareira. Os olhos da jovem saltaram, os três irradiavam uma energia negativa, suas auras beiravam o negro e aquilo a assustou, instintivamente se agarrou a camisa de Edward.

Ele pôde senti-la estremecer em seus braços, pelo que contara Isabella jamais havia tido contato com sua espécie até conhecê-los, e pelo que viu na mente daqueles três sabia que vinha encrenca por ai.

- Olá, eu sou Laurent... – disse um dos machos ao se aproximar. - Este é James e esta é Victória, ouvimos vocês jogarem e viemos saber se podemos participar. – dizia o moreno extremamente educado, ele possuía um leve sotaque francês. Edward viu que suas palavras batiam com seus pensamentos, já os outros dois se perguntavam o que um grupo tão grande fazia por aqui?

Isabella reparou que os três possuíam olhos vermelhos na cor de rubis, e seus gestos como seu modo de olhar era, era completamente diferente dos Cullen. Jasper tinha os olhos fixos nos três assim, como Emmett, Rosálie e Alice. Já Edward tentava encontrar algo na mente deles, notou o interesse do tal James em Bella, o vampiro simplesmente não tirava os olhos dela e aquilo o irritou profundamente.

- Sou Carlisle, estes são Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Rosálie, Alice e Bella, alguns de nós estavam de saída, creio que não teríamos problemas em jogar uma partida! – dizia solicito.

"_**Nós os distrairemos enquanto você tira Bella daqui, leve Emmett e Alice com você."**_ – concluiu mentalmente, Edward assentiu de forma imperceptível.

- Nós arremessamos. – disse a mulher com um sorriso falso, ela tinha certeza de que ganhariam, encarava Rosálie e Alice de um modo estranho. Já James desviou o olhar de Bella para Edward, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios e Edward conteve um rosnado ao ver o que se passava em sua mente sórdida.

Tratava-se de um rastreador e caçar era sua obsessão, o modo como Edward protegia Bella o instigou, ele simplesmente adorava brincar com suas vitimas antes de matá-las. Era sádico e cruel e aquilo deixou Edward fora de si, precisava tirar sua Bella dali, mantê-la segura.

-Acredito que possam ir garotos, vamos ficar e jogar mais um pouco! – Emmett se moveu lentamente indo para junto do irmão, sem tirar os olhos de James, e Alice se postou ao lado de Bella, com os olhos fixos na mulher.

- Venha, vamos sair daqui. – Edward disse ao enlaçar a cintura de Bella, caminhando em direção à entrada da clareira.

"_**Quem esse playboy pensa que é, pra me encarar assim?"**_ – pensava James a respeito de Edward, que apertou Bella ainda mais contra si, de repente uma rajada de vento soprou forte espalhando o cheiro de Bella e Edward estancou, assim como os outros dois.

"_**Humm... Ele trouxe um lanchinho!" **_– o pensamento de James fez com que Edward se voltasse em posição de ataque, com as presas a mostra e um rosnado ensurdecedor, em um átimo todos estavam em volta da jovem que levou a mão aos ouvidos, devido aos rosnados.

- Olha o que temos aqui Victória! – dizia o vampiro com um ar arrogante. – Ela tem um cheiro tentador! – novamente Edward rosnou alto e Bella jamais o tinha visto daquela forma, não imaginava o quanto seu namorado poderia ser assustador.

- Uma humana? – perguntou Laurent surpreso.

- Ela está conosco, faz parte de nossa família. – Carlisle se apressou em dizer.

- Não queremos problemas, estamos somente de passagem. – respondeu aparentemente calmo. - James, Victória, acho melhor irmos, creio que não haverá mais jogo. – o loiro saiu da posição de ataque assim como a ruiva, mas Edward ainda estava tenso e olhava com um ódio mortal para o loiro.

"_**Preciso daquela garota, aquele cheiro é tentador demais e ela é bem gostosa, da até pra brincar um pouco, sem contar que seria bom tirar o brinquedinho deste playboy**_!" – Edward se controlava para não voar sobre ele e lhe arrancar a cabeça.

- Espero que não estejam caçando por aqui, este é nosso território e tenho residência fixa aqui, não quero problemas. – o tom de Carlisle foi frio, porém polido e não deixava margem à discussão.

- Não se preocupe, encobrimos nossos rastros. – a ruiva disse abraçada a James, tinha um sorriso sínico nos lábios.

- Residência fixa? Disse Laurent visivelmente interessado.

"_**Tire Bella daqui."**_ – Carlisle ordenou mentalmente, tentaria segurá-los até que estivessem fora de alcance.

Edward trocou um breve olhar com Alice e Emmett, praticamente arrastando Bella para fora dali, uma vez dentro da floresta a jogou em suas costas e disparou em direção ao carro.

- O que ta acontecendo? – perguntou quando saltou de suas costas, mas ele simplesmente a ignorou. – O que diabos houve lá, Edward? Quem são aqueles três? – disparou visivelmente irritada.

- Prenda ela Emm. – pediu entrando no jipe, ignorando suas perguntas, Alice disparou para o lugar do motorista, mas a jovem nem sequer se moveu.

- Pare de me ignorar e me diz o que tá acontecendo, Edward! – exigiu encarando o vampiro, Edward bufou audivelmente descendo do carro, se postou diante dela com um olhar mordaz.

- Entra neste carro agora Isabella! – aquilo não foi um pedido e sim uma ordem. – Ou eu não respondo por mim! – olhou para o irmão que estava atrás da jovem. – Coloque-a no carro e garanta que ela não tire este anel, Emmett! - o irmão segurou Isabella pelos braços a colocando no carro, uma vez dentro do carro, agarrou seus pulsos, mantendo suas mãos afastadas. Edward fechou a porta, voltando para o seu lugar ao volante, ignorando os protestos de Isabella.

- Quer tirar suas mãos de cima de mim Emmett!- a jovem exigia se debatendo. – Me solte! O que diabos está havendo com vocês afinal? Quem eram aqueles três? Alice me ajuda. – pediu já não contendo o choro, não estava entendendo a atitude deles, estava confusa e assustada.

- Edward conte a ela! –a vampira disse em um tom inaudível para a jovem, estava angustiada em vê-la se debater daquela forma.

-Não a machuque Emm. – Edward pediu ao irmão no mesmo tom. – Bella pare de lutar, ele não vai te soltar. – sua voz soou mais calma.

- O que está acontecendo Edward? – seus olhos encontraram os dela pelo retrovisor, seu rosto estava molhado e seu irmão mantinha suas mãos aferradas a ela. – Quem são aqueles três? Por favor, Edward, você ta me assustando. – o vampiro soltou um suspiro audível.

- Eles são nômades, Bella! – disse por fim. – Vampiros na sua pior essência Bella! Aquele cara... O tal James, ele... Ele é um rastreador! – ao ouvir aquilo seus irmãos ficaram tensos.

"_**Um rastreador? Isso complica um pouco as coisas!"**_ – pensava Emmett.

"_**Ele vai persegui-la..."**_ – anunciou Alice. _**"Está decidido e a mulher o ajudará!" **_– ao ouvir a irmã Edward afundou o pé no acelerador, alcançando a estrada principal, sentido contrário a Forks.

- Ele não vai sossegar até colocar as mãos em você Bella, a culpa é minha... Eu acabei tornando o jogo mais excitante pra ele ao protegê-la. Aquele maldito está te caçando e começou agora! – estava exaltado e visivelmente alterado, os olhos da jovem foram para a janela e viu pela placa que estavam se afastando cada vez mais de Forks, indo pro sul.

- Pra onde está indo? Porque está se afastando de Forks?

- Tenho que tirá-la da cidade! Mantê-la a salvo, te deixar protegida, depois eu volto e acabo com aquele desgraçado! – sua voz saiu contorcida tamanha era sua ira.

- Você não está raciocinando Edward! – o tom da jovem foi enérgico. – Tem que me levar de volta, enlouqueceu? Não pode simplesmente me tirar de Forks! – novamente ele a ignorou aumentando a velocidade.

- PARA ESSE CARRO AGORA MESMO, EDWARD! – exigiu aos gritos, deu um chute em seu banco causando um solavanco. - Pare este carro seu vampiro teimoso e cabeça dura! – Emmett e Alice tinham os olhos saltados, nem mesmo eles se atreviam ir contra Edward quando ele estava daquele jeito. – Se lembra do que disse ao meu pai? Como acha que ele vai reagir quando eu sumir simplesmente? Pare este carro e me ouça Edward! – voltou a pedir, em um tom mais calmo desta vez. – Se me tirar da cidade, ele vai responsabilizar a Esme e Carlisle! Vai envolver o FBI nisto, tem certeza de que é isto que quer? Expor a todos por causa da sua teimosia?

- Ela tem certa razão, Edward. – Alice disse ao seu lado.

- NÂO!- ele praticamente rugiu. – Vocês não entendem... Eu vi na mente dele... Ele a quer Alice... Quer matá-la só pra me provocar, por puro prazer! – dizia desesperado, em um tom que Isabella não ouvisse. – Eu não posso me arriscar perdê-la, tente compreender.

- Eu compreendo meu irmão, mas ela está certa, encoste e vamos tentar encontrar o melhor jeito de resolver esta situação.

- Pode vê-lo?

- Eles se apartaram dos outros, o tal Laurent seguiu Carlisle e os outros, já James e Victória, estão seguindo o rastro dela, não se preocupe, estou de olho nos dois, encoste! – toda aquela conversa durou alguns segundos e a jovem ainda tentava se libertar das mãos de Emmett.

- Para esse carro agora Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ou vai se arrepender. – cuspiu entre os dentes, estava furiosa.

"_**Acho melhor ouvi-la mano, ela é uma feiticeira, tá lembrado?"**_ – dizia o grandão em pensamento, Edward bufou jogando o carro no acostamento, a freada fez com que o corpo de Bella fosse lançado contra o banco, teria sido engraçado, não fosse à situação em que se encontravam.

- E o que você tem em mente Isabella? – disse entre dentes, olhando pelo retrovisor, a jovem estreitou os olhos erguendo o queixo, empinando o nariz.

-Pra começar, mande ele me soltar! – Edward riu de forma irônica.

- Tente outra! – a jovem bufou irritada.

- Precisamos voltar!

- E para onde quer ir? – seu tom sarcástico a estava irritando profundamente. - Pra sua casa? É o primeiro lugar onde ele irá procurá-la. – ao ouvi-lo os olhos de Bella praticamente saltaram, a jovem sentiu seu sangue gelar.

- Oh Deus! Temos que voltar Edward... Meu pai está lá, e se esse tal James o encontrar?

- Desculpe Bella, mas eu não posso correr o risco daquele bastardo se aproximar de você!

- Seu egoísta! Como pode deixar meu pai a mercê dele? Eu imploro Edward, tem que voltar, não pode deixá-lo sozinho com aquele maldito vampiro! – ele sentiu seu um aperto no peito, por vê-la tão chorando, havia esquecido completamente de Charlie.

-Ela tem razão Edward. – Alice disse levando a mão ao seu braço. – Não podemos deixá-lo sem proteção, ela jamais o perdoaria se algo acontecer a Charlie. – novamente a vampira falou em um tom inaudível para a jovem.

- Volte mano, nós podemos pegá-los, estamos em maior numero!

- Ouviu quando eu disse que James é um maldito rastreador?

- Grande coisa! – seu irmão disse dando de ombros. – Qual é Ed, sabe que damos conta deles.

- Carlisle não vai gostar nada de saber que teremos que matá-los.

- Será nós ou eles, não acredito que ele vá se opor! – novamente Edward soltou um suspiro audível.

-Hey! – a jovem novamente deu um solavanco no banco, Alice e Emmett prenderam o riso. – Será que dá pra me incluir na conversa? Já que não quer me soltar, pode pegar meu celular? – disse se voltando para Emmett.

- Pra que? O que vai fazer? – disparou Edward.

- Por favor, Emm. – disse ignorando o namorado, que bufou irritado.

- E onde ele está?

- No bolso de trás. – a jovem se virou e o vampiro o pegou em seu bolso traseiro, o colocando na mão dela.

- Pra quem está ligando? – Alice perguntou desta vez, mas a jovem também não lhe respondeu, estava furiosa com os três, acionou a discagem rápida e no segundo toque Jacob atendeu.

- Jake? – Edward jogou as mãos para o alto revirando os olhos, assim como Alice e Emmett.

"Bella? Porque ta me ligando? O que foi?" – ouviram o garoto lobo dizer.

- Preciso de um favor Jake, será que pode ir com os garotos a minha casa, meu pai está lá e...

"Não Bella, seu pai está aqui, com Lia, quer falar com ele?" – a jovem soltou um suspiro aliviado.

- Não precisa, só o segure ai Jake, não o deixe ir pra casa sozinho eu imploro a você.

"O que ta acontecendo Bells? Não estou gostando nada desse seu tom, onde está?"

-Estou com Edward, e seus irmãos, ouve um probleminha aqui e...

"Que tipo de probleminha? Com você envolvida, eu duvido muito que seja apenas um probleminha Bella!" – Alice e Emmett prendiam o riso.

- Um vampiro... Um rastreador que cismou comigo e resolveu me perseguir, mas não se preocupe, eu estou com os Cullen, preciso que você e o bando protejam meu pai.

"E de onde diabo surgiu esse sanguessuga?"

- Jake! – ela o repreendeu.

"Diz logo Bella!"

- Depois eu te explico direito, além dele há uma ruiva e um moreno de dreads.

"Como você consegue se meter em tanta confusão, garota?"– Emmett não conteve o riso, e a jovem revirou os olhos.

"Quem está ai com você?" – Jacob exigiu.

- Já disse que estou com Edward e seus irmãos, não se preocupe comigo, sei me virar muito bem, só peço que cuide do meu pai Jake! Mantenha-o seguro, por favor.

"Não se preocupe pequena..." – Edward rosnou baixo. "Vou ficar colado nele, se cuida garota!"

- Obrigado Jake, sabia que eu podia contar com você!

"Sempre! Além do mais, vou adorar acabar com um destes sanguessugas!"

- Quantas vezes eu já disse pra não falar assim?

"Pensei que isso só se restringia ao seu namorado e a família dele!" – retrucou Jacob.

- Por favor, Jake, tome cuidado, Edward disse que ele é perigoso e...

"Não se preocupe pequena, sei perfeitamente como lidar com eles, esqueceu que nasci para matá-los?"

- Se cuida, beijo!

"Digo o mesmo pra você, Bells, beijo." – ela desligou, encontrando o olhar inexpressível de Edward pelo retrovisor.

- Meu pai...

- Nós ouvimos! – Edward a cortou de forma grosseira, levando um cutucão de Alice.

- Deixe de ser estúpido! – cuspiu entre os dentes o repreendendo em um tom inaudível.

-Tem um rastreador sádico atrás dela e ela preocupada com aquele cão sarnento! -respondeu do mesmo modo, sua irmã sabia que ele estava era morrendo se ciúme.

"_**Deixa a Bellinha ouvi-lo falar assim!" **_- pensou Emmett recebendo um olhar mordaz.

- Será que agora pode dar a volta e voltar para Forks? – a jovem disse atravessado.

- Bella, não seja tei...

- Temos que voltar pra sua casa Edward, Carlisle saberá como devemos proceder, e será que pode pedir para o seu irmão me soltar?

- Porque é tão teimosa Isabella?

- Teimosa eu? Quem está sendo o teimoso aqui Edward? Pensei que me conhecesse? Achou mesmo que eu permitiria que você colocasse toda sua família em risco por minha causa? Só porque um lunático cismou em me caçar? Não pode fazer isso, é egoísta e mesquinho de sua parte! Não vou a lugar algum sem falar com Carlisle! – Edward socou o volante algumas vezes, sabia que ela estava coberta de razão, mas estava desesperado.

- Bella, por favor, eu não posso me arriscar...

- Volte Edward, falamos com Carlisle e daí eu faço o que você quiser, vou para onde quiser, mas primeiro ouviremos a opinião de Carlisle! Alice não pode desaparecer deixando Jasper para trás, e muito menos Emmett, não acham que Rosálie já me odeia o suficiente? Dou minha palavra de que não farei nada até ouvir a opinião de Carlisle! – o vampiro parecia ponderar suas palavras.

- Solte-a Emm. – pediu ligando o carro, buscou o olhar dela pelo retrovisor. – Assim que falarmos com Carlisle tiro você da cidade, ouviu bem? - a jovem nada disse, somente assentiu, Edward pôde ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto de seu olho e amaldiçoou seu temperamento forte.

O caminho até a mansão foi em total silêncio, Emmett tinha os olhos fixos na floresta em busca de algo, já Alice vasculhava o futuro atrás de alguma alternativa, viu a fêmea na casa de Bella, os dois estavam vasculhando a cidade atrás dela, Edward estava atento a qualquer pensamento no raio de quilômetros e Bella estava calada, encolhida no banco abraçada as próprias pernas, vendo as árvores passar como um borrão.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

!

**PS: Estou trabalhando nas outras duas fics, mas Feiticeira, está mais adiantada,**

** por isso estou postando com mais frequência**


	22. CAPITULO 20

**Gente, desculpa não ter postado nada esta semana! **

**Minha internet deu pau e fiquei quatro dias sem! **

**Mas aqui está, mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**beijos e até breve! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XX**

Assim que o enorme jipe parou diante da casa, os olhos de Emmett varreram o perímetro, só então abriu a porta para Bella, uma vez fora do carro foi praticamente escoltada pelos três vampiros.

Um rosnado ecoou na casa quando Edward viu Laurent de pé no meio da sala, automaticamente ficou diante de Bella de forma protetora, Emmett também tinha as presas expostas e um rosnado constante.

- Acalmem-se! – exigiu Carlisle.

"_**Ele desligou-se dos outros dois, quer saber mais do nosso meio de vida, consegue ver se isto procede?"**_ – disse mentalmente a Edward, que viu pela mente de Laurent que realmente estava interessado em mudar seus hábitos alimentares, e no quanto cobiçava o conforto e a vida que levavam.

"_**Eles conseguiram escapar de James? Mas como?" –**_ se perguntava admirado, nunca tinha visto alguém que sobrevivesse a uma caçada de James e Victória.

- Laurent, será que pode nos dizer algo sobre esse tal James? – os olhos do vampiro foram para a jovem entre Edward e Emmett.

"_**Não entendo o que eles veem nesta humana? Porque tanto cuidado? É somente uma humana!"- **_aquele pensamento incomodou Edward.

- Vocês têm que tomar muito cuidado com James, ele é muito perigoso! Vocês têm certeza de que a humana vale a pena? – Alice rosnou alto desta vez. – Eu nunca vi nada parecido com ele, ou alguém mais letal, em meus trezentos anos! Uma vez envolvido em uma caçada, ele só descansará quando o alvo estiver morto! E a mulher, Victória, não se deixe enganar, é astuta e muito esperta, não a subestimem.

"_**Estou cansado dos jogos daqueles malucos, quero um pouco de sossego, estou farto destas andanças, quero me fixar em lugar." **_– pensou soltando um longo suspiro passando os olhos por cada membro da família, não sabia se venceriam James, sabia o quanto o vampiro era bom naquele jogo, e na realidade queria estar longe, sem ter que escolher um lado.

-Você disse que tem uma família em Denali?

- Isso mesmo, e tenho certeza de que ficarão honrados em recebê-lo, precisará de alguém para ajudá-lo nesta nova fase.

- Obrigado Carlisle! – agradeceu estendendo a mão, a qual Carlisle aceitou prontamente.

- Volto a dizer, cuidado com James! – Carlisle somente assentiu, Laurent disparou porta a fora, rumo a Denali.

- Pra onde ele vai? – perguntou Emm sem entender.

-Para o Alaska, ficar com os Denali, Laurent quer tentar nosso modo de vida. – respondeu o médico com os olhos fixos em Edward.

"_**O que aconteceu filho?"**_ – bastou um olhar para saber que o filho estava impaciente e acima de tudo, furioso.

-Aquele bastardo está atrás de Bella! James é um maldito rastreador Carlisle, e a está caçando com a ajuda da fêmea. – Isabella revirou os olhos, estava farta de vê-lo tratá-la como se fosse de porcelana, sabia perfeitamente se defender, só estava tentando agir com um pouco de sensatez. – Eu tentei tirá-la daqui, mas...

- Carlisle? – a jovem o chamou cortando o namorado, passou por ele semicerrando os olhos ao encará-lo. – O que acha mais sensato fazer? Porque o teimoso e cabeça dura do seu filho quer me tirar da cidade simplesmente! – Edward revirou os olhos bufando alto.

- Não podemos fazer isso! Não sem avisar o chefe Swan, Bella é sua única filha, o homem ficaria desesperado e com certeza colocaria toda a policia em nosso encalço, não podemos nos esquecer de que Bella está sob nossa responsabilidade! – Isabella sorriu vitoriosa, seu namorado bufou levando as mãos aos cabelos, a jovem pensou que ele os arrancaria pela forma como os agarrava.

- Edward? – o chamou se aproximando. – Por favor, não fique assim, não adianta agirmos de cabeça quente, temos que ser sensatos, se me tirar da cidade, não duvide de que meu pai colocará até mesmo o FBI atrás de vocês, sei que está preocupado e assustado, eu também estou, acredite. Mas precisamos pensar direito antes de agirmos, não podemos nos arriscar.

"_**Ela tem razão filho."**_ – o fato de Carlisle concordar com ela, o irritou profundamente.

- E o que tem em mente, Isabella? – cuspiu entre os dentes. – O que quer que eu faça? Que fique aqui e espere que aquele sádico encontre você? Eu vi na mente dele o que aquele bastardo pretende fazer com você Isabella! Tenho que tirá-la daqui! – a jovem fechou os olhos, bufando em seguida, compreendia o desespero dele, mas Edward estava sendo, autoritário, teimoso e egoísta.

- Você não compreende. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Você é que parece não compreender Isabella! – revidou em um tom frio e cortante, como havia feito anteriormente.

- Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer Edward Anthony Masen Cullen... – todos se surpreenderam com seu tom, a jovem tinha o dedo em riste e um olhar cortante. – Ouviu o que Laurent disse, James é muito perigoso e a mulher é astuta, não quero você perto de nenhum dos dois! – Edward gargalhou sendo acompanhado por Emmett e Jasper.

- Estamos em sete Bella... – Emmett disse entre risos. – Eles são dois, quais as chances?

- Não importa! – seu tom foi cortante, o que fez todos se calar. – Olha bem pra mim Edward e presta muita atenção no que vou lhe dizer. Eu te amo, e só eu sei o quanto te amo, mas juro que ás vezes tenho vontade de torcer esse teu pescoço sabia? – ele estreitou o olhar enquanto os outros seguravam o riso.

- Acredite, é recíproco!

- Quando vai colocar nessa tua cabeça dura que não sou tão frágil quanto supõe? Perdi as contas de quantas vezes te disse isso, mas você não me escuta! Não quero que se exponha por minha causa, muito menos exponha sua família! Não se preocupe, eu sei perfeitamente como resolver isso, só preciso encontrá-lo. – os olhos do vampiro arregalaram-se.

-Encontrá-lo? POR ACASO PERDEU O JUIZO ISABELLA? – gritou a todo pulmão, Jasper tentava acalmá-lo, mas não estava sendo nada fácil, já que os ânimos estavam bem exaltados ali. – Fique fora disso Jasper! – Edward praticamente rugiu para o irmão.

- Obrigada Jasper. – Bella o agradeceu, sentindo uma sensação de calmaria lhe atingir. - Desculpe pela grosseria do seu irmão, ela sorriu para o amigo, voltando sua atenção para o namorado em seguida. – Pensei que você confiasse em mim Edward... – a voz da jovem saiu embargada e Edward pôde ver pela mente de Jasper o quanto estava sentida e magoada. – Mas pelo visto me equivoquei.

- Bella...

- Carlisle? – ela se voltou para o patriarca da família, ignorando o namorado. – Por favor, peço que confie em mim, sei como lidar com isso, eu só preciso que estejam fora de alcance, seguros, se Edward estiver por perto vai agir impulsivamente e eu preciso estar totalmente concentrada, me dê um voto de confiança, já que seu filho não é capaz.

"_**O que ela pensa em fazer?"**_ - Carlisle se perguntava ponderando o que ela havia dito, para desespero de Edward.

- Você prometeu Isabella! – a jovem sentiu a mágoa em seu tom de voz. – Disse que se voltássemos faria o que eu quisesse, está lembrada?

- Eu dei a minha palavra que não faria nada até ouvir a opinião de Carlisle! – foram estas as minhas palavras Edward.

"_**Ela tem razão!" **_– Alice afirmou em pensamento.

"_**Ela te pegou nessa, mano!"**_ – Emmett disse mentalmente.

- Mas o que exatamente pretende fazer minha filha? – o tom preocupado de Esme a tocou.

- Não se preocupe Esme, teoricamente sei perfeitamente o que fazer.

- Teoricamente? – disparou Alice, a jovem sorriu sem graça, a jovem sorriu sem graça.

- Sei o que tem que ser feito e como, eu só nunca estive em uma situação destas antes, mas não se preocupem, esse tal James sequer encostará em mim.

-Você ficou maluca? – Edward cuspiu furioso.

- Então Carlisle? Vai confiar em mim? – novamente ela ignorou o namorado, encarando Carlisle.

- NÃO! NÃO PODE CONCORDAR COM ESSA SANDICE CARLISLE! – Emmett e Jasper tentavam conter Edward que estava fora de si, ele se debatia tentando se soltar.

- Por favor, Edward, só estou pedindo pra confiar em mim, ele não irá me machucar, eu juro!

- Não faça isso comigo Bella, se algo te acontecer... Se te perder, eu... – a jovem se aproximou tocando seu rosto com ternura.

- Acalme-se Edward, confie em mim e logo estarei com você, eu te amo, seu vampiro estressadinho! – ela sorriu roçando seus lábios aos dele. – Só tem que confiar em mim, meu amor. – sussurrou antes de beijá-lo.

-Por favor, Bella. – voltou a pedir.

- Onde ele está Alice? – perguntou retirando o anel.

- Do outro lado do rio, está espreitando a casa, aguardando a tal Victória.

- Eu te amo! – sibilou para Edward antes de desaparecer diante de todos.

- BELLA? – Edward a chamou em vão. - Porque disse a ela, Alice? – cuspiu furioso.

- Precisa aprender a confiar em sua namorada Edward! Vai mesmo ficar aqui discutindo ou vamos ver o que está acontecendo? - a pequena vampira disse disparando, sendo seguida pelo restante da família.

Emmett e Carlisle ladeavam Edward, e Jasper tentava acalmá-lo com seu dom, de onde estavam viam perfeitamente os dois. Isabella estava parada encarando James que andava de um lado para outro com os olhos fixos nela.

"_**Até que é bem gostosinha para uma humana!"**_ – Edward fez menção de ir até eles, mas Emmett e Carlisle o contiveram.

"_**Lembre-se do que ela disse Edward, Bella precisa estar concentrada, tente se acalmar e confie nela!" **_– seu pai disse em pensamento olhando para Jasper que intensificou seu dom, manipulando suas emoções, acalmando-o quase que instantaneamente.

- Tenho que admitir que aquele playboy estressadinho até que tem bom gosto, você é bem gostosinha, para uma humana! – James sorriu com cinismo, puxando o ar ruidosamente, sabia que Edward estava observando, assim os outros, podia sentir o cheiro deles.

- Apesar de seus modos grosseiros, vou tomar como um elogio. – Bella estava parada, imóvel com um olhar inexpressível, o que não era nada comum e Edward se perguntava o que aquela maluca tinha em mente?

- Você cheira muito bem, é de dar água na boca! – continuou James, Edward pôde ver em sua mente que ele o estava provocando, sabia que estavam espreitando. - Vou adorar me divertir com você, só pra irritar aquele seu namoradinho estressado. – a jovem rompeu em uma risada debochada, o que deixou a todos surpresos, até mesmo James.

"_**Acalme-se!"**_ – Carlisle pediu mentalmente. – _**"Se algo der errado agiremos."**_ – Edward somente assentiu.

- Sou obrigada a concordar com você... – a jovem disse entre risos. – Ele é mesmo muito estressado e esquentadinho!

- Porque está rindo? Não tem medo humana? Não sou como aquele seu namoradinho, vou provar você Bella, não é assim que eles te chamam? Bella!

- Isabella pra você! E não, você não me bota medo James!

"_**A Bellinha pirou? Falar assim com um rastreador?"**_ – Emmett pensava enquanto olhava chocado para a cena.

"_**O que deu nessa menina?"**_ – Esme estava angustiada.

"_**O que diabo ela vai fazer? Porque está provocando ele?" – **_Edward ouvia o pensamento de todos ali, mas ninguém emitia um som sequer.

"_**Quem essa garota pensa que é?"**_ – James pensava furioso pela ousadia, afinal acreditava se tratar de uma reles humana.

- Vou fazer você implorar para que seu adorado Edward venha lhe salvar, e quando isso acontecer eu acabo com ele! – disse ao se lançar sobre ela com as presas expostas, mas James bateu contra o escudo sendo lançado longe.

- Acho que vai ser mais complicado do que pensa, meu caro! – Isabella tinha a voz firme e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso cínico.

"_**O que diabo foi isso? Como uma humana pode fazer isso? Não pode ser." **_– James pensava atordoado, e irado.

- Vou matar você... – ameaçou novamente expondo as presas, rosnando para ela. – E depois vou matar um por um daqueles seus amigos vampiros, e por ultimo vou ter o prazer de matar aquele playboy do seu namorado!

-Receio que isso não vá acontecer James. – disse o encarando, com os olhos cravados aos dele, de repente James se viu imóvel, sem conseguir mover um músculo.

-O que está fazendo? O que é você garota?

- Deveria ter seguido seu caminho James, foi um erro terrível ter atravessado o meu caminho, e um erro maior ainda ter ameaçado os meus amigos, as pessoas a quem eu amo e principalmente o meu namorado!

-E o que você vai fazer garota estranha? Acha mesmo que poderá me manter aqui por muito tempo? – James dizia aos gritos tentando se soltar.

- Estou farta de perder as pessoas que amo... – a jovem disse esticando o braço, abriu mão e nela surgiu um arco feito de fogo, um fogo azul, os olhos de James arregalaram-se, assim como os dos Cullen.

"_**O que ela vai fazer?"**_ – se perguntava Carlisle.

"_**Deus meu!"**_ – pensou Esme chocada.

"_**Que porra é essa?" **_- Emmett tinha os olhos saltados.

"_**Como ela fez isso?" **_– se perguntava Alice.

"_**De onde surgiu aquilo?" **_– pensou Jasper.

- Você não fará mal a mais ninguém James... – Bella segurava firme o arco em uma das mãos, moveu o outro braço e uma flecha surgiu, ela o tinha na mira. – Vá pro inferno que é o seu lugar James! – a jovem piscou, disparando a flecha em seguida, o vampiro explodiu em um monte de cinzas, Isabella caiu de joelhos, o arco desapareceu e o soluço dela foi o que os despertou do choque pelo que haviam acabado de presenciar. Edward correu pra junto dela, se colocando ao seu lado, Carlisle estava do outro e Alice a sua frente.

- Acabou Bella, acabou meu anjo. – Edward dizia acariciando suas costas, ainda estava chocado com o que acabara de presenciar.

- Eu... Eu sou um monstro! Eu o matei a sangue frio, eu... – outro soluço veio e com ele o choro.

- Não meu amor, você não é um monstro! Só estava se defendendo, nos defendendo... – dizia tentando fazê-la parara de chorar. – Não chore Bella.

- Sei que vão me odiar pelo que fiz. – disse entre soluços.

- Ninguém aqui vai odiar você Bella... –Carlisle se apressou em dizer, levando a mão ao queixo da jovem, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos. – Lhe somos gratos Bella, nos defendeu com tanta garra, mostrou o quanto é forte e corajosa, estou muito orgulhoso de você, filha! – a jovem o abraçou e Carlisle sorriu retribuindo.

- Me perdoa! – a ouviu dizer, o som saiu abafado já que ela tinha o rosto afundado em seu peito.

- Não há o que perdoar Bella, fez o que era necessário, infelizmente! Ninguém aqui irá julgá-la, agora se acalme e respire fundo. – pediu a consolando.

"_**De onde vem tamanho poder?"**_ – se perguntava abraçado a jovem.

- Venha querida, se esforçou demais, deve estar faminta. – Esme disse acariciando seus cabelos, a jovem assentiu tentando secar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, ao se levantar sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e em um átimo, Edward a pegou nos braços.

- Acho melhor não se esforçar mais. – disse lhe sorrindo, Bella se aninhou em seus braços, mas nada disse.

Rapidamente Esme lhe preparou alguns lanches, depois de comer em completo silêncio, Alice subiu com ela e a ajudou no banho, mal encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e adormeceu profundamente.

-Durma bem minha amiga, minha irmã! – Alice sussurrou ao beijar sua testa, disparou para o andar de baixo encontrando a todos ali, viu seu irmão parado olhando através da enorme janela.

- Porque está tão calado meu irmão? – perguntou levando a mão no ombro dele.

- Ela mal falou comigo, deve estar me odiando pelo que fiz. – a vampira sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Definitivamente você parece não conhecer sua namorada... – disse divertida. – Com certeza ela deve estar magoada, você pegou pesado Edward, e no final ela acabou com aquele desgraçado num piscar de olhos.

- Não imaginava que Bella pudesse ser tão poderosa. – Edward se virou, dando a devida atenção a Carlisle.

- Caramba! Vocês viram aquilo? De onde surgiu aquele arco? Não sabia que a Bellinha manjava desse lance de arco e flecha! Parecia até o Robbin Wood. – Jasper revirou os olhos, assim como Rosálie e Carlisle, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, acompanhado por Esme.

- Agora entendo porque a avó fez aquele amuleto! – Alice disse perdida em pensamentos, Edward pôde ver em sua mente que estava preocupada com o fato dos Volturi descobrir tamanho poder, afinal Aro era conhecido pelo fascínio por indivíduos com certo poder e Isabella era sem sombras de duvidas alguém muito, mas muito poderosa. Carlisle pensava basicamente a mesma coisa.

- Eu não entendo! – Rosálie disse com o cenho franzido. – Porque reagiu daquela forma? Ele iria matá-la, ameaçou a todos nós e, no entanto, ela parecia sofrer com a morte dele.

- Ela nunca esteve em uma luta antes... – lembrou Alice. - Ouviram o que disse? Que tudo que sabe é teoria, mesmo assim, ele não teve a mínima chance contra ela.

- E olha que se tratava de um rastreador sádico, como disse Edward! – apontou Emmett.

- Bella possui um coração puro demais... – Jasper disse. – Às vezes sinto nela uma inocência quase infantil, foi muito difícil para ela fazer o que fez hoje, e só o fez porque o ama muito meu irmão, Bella nos ama muito.

- Eu sei. – a voz de Edward não passou de um sussurro.

- Ela precisa encontrar aquela caixa! - Edward franziu o cenho, encarando Carlisle. –Lembra-se de quando falou da caixa, aquela que pertencia a sua avó? - o vampiro somente assentiu para o pai.

- Bella disse que nela continha sua história, tudo sobre sua raça e a história de suas ancestrais. – lembrou Alice.

- Sua avó a protegia de algo... – Edward disse com o olhar perdido. – E sempre que perguntava por que era diferente, sua avó respondia que Bella era especial, e que um dia entenderia o porquê e pra que! Também disse que havia uma complexidade que envolvia o seu nascimento, ela somente revelou que Bella era uma filha da lua aos quinze anos e insistia no fato de que era imprescindível que mantivesse absoluto segredo do que na verdade é.

- Mas de quem a avó de Bella a protegia? – a pergunta de Carlisle o deixou intrigado.

-Isso nem mesmo Bella sabe! Segundo ela, sua avó saiu depois de receber um telefonema, mas jamais voltou, foi encontrada dias depois, morta.

- E Bella sabe como ela morreu? – Jasper perguntou.

- Não, Charlie a proibiu de ver o corpo da avó, quis poupá-la.

-Droga! Esqueci completamente do Charlie, Bella está dormindo pesado e não acredito que vá acordar tão cedo, o que diremos a ele?

- Não se preocupem, liguei para Charlie quando estávamos vindo pra cá, pedi para que permitisse que Bella ficasse conosco pelo final de semana. – Esme se apressou em explicar.

- E ele não quis falar com ela? – Edward estranhou o fato.

- Disse a ele que vocês tinham ido a Port Angeles, em um programa de jovens, apesar dele não ter feito muitas perguntas. – disse dando de ombros. – Agora vá filho, fique com ela. Bella vai precisar muito de você quando acordar. – Edward assentiu subindo, tomou um banho antes de deitar-se com cuidado ao lado dela, que pareceu sentir sua presença, aconchegando-se em seus braços enquanto sibilava palavras desconexas**...**

**Na manhã do dia seguinte...**

Isabella tentava abrir os olhos, mas suas pálpebras pareciam pesar toneladas, aos poucos lembranças do que havia ocorrido lhe vieram à mente... A discussão com Edward, o medo por seu pai, James... Abriu os olhos se deparando com o olhar preocupado de Edward.

- Oi Bella adormecida! – ele disse acariciando seu rosto. – Sente-se bem?

- Oh Edward! – Bella jogou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele, o abraçando tão apertado o quanto suas forças permitiam. – Eu... Eu sinto muito...

- Hey, o que foi Bella? Porque está tremendo? – perguntou se apartando dela, levou a mão ao queixo da jovem fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- Eu fiz uma coisa horrível e...

-Você fez o que achou certo Bella, se não o tivesse feito ele a teria matado, sei que é difícil, mas foi necessário.

- Eu sei... Mas é que... Não sabe a raiva que senti dele... Aquele desgraçado ameaçou acabar com cada um de vocês... Queria te provocar, te irritar... Fazer você sofrer antes de matá-lo. – sua voz estava um tanto exaltada, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e Edward pôde ver a dor naquele par de olhos castanhos. –Eu... Eu não podia permitir que acontecesse, compreende?

- Perfeitamente Bella, eu te entendo perfeitamente, porque eu teria feito à mesma coisa!

- Ainda está muito bravo comigo? – ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto que Bella tanto amava.

- Deveria, por ter sido tão teimosa... – ela abriu a boca para retrucar. – Shh... Fica quietinha e me escuta. – disse levando o dedo aos lábios dela. - Será que você poderia me perdoar por ser um completo idiota? – pediu lhe estendendo uma rosa vermelha, ele pôde ouvir o coração de Bella sobressaltar batendo forte e muito, mas muito rápido. A jovem pegou a rosa nas mãos acariciando as pétalas, em seguida a levou ao nariz aspirando sua fragrância. Seu olhar encontrou o dele, e o vampiro olhou fascinado para aqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

- Só se puder me perdoar também... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior de forma tentadora. – Eu... Eu fui muito dura com você e... – Edward a calou com um beijo urgente, cheio de desejo, paixão e muito, mas muito amor. O beijo foi tão intenso e apaixonado que Bella perdeu o fôlego assim como o juízo.

- Wow... Isso... Isso foi... Incrível! – disse ofegante, Edward sorriu contra sua pele, o que fez com que os pelos da jovem eriçassem.

- Você foi incrível! – ele beijou-lhe os lábios. – Você é incrível, corajosa, valente, sensata... – pontuou com beijos. – Estou tão orgulhoso de você.

- Então não está mais bravo? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não meu amor, você tinha razão, eu estava assustado... – ele acariciou seu rosto, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo desgrenhado atrás da orelha. – Fiquei desesperado quando vi o que aquele desgraçado pretendia fazer com você só para me atingir... Senti tanto medo de te perder que fui egoísta, impulsivo, autoritário e teimoso. Me perdoa pelas coisas que disse, pelo modo como a tratei eu...

- Eu te amo meu vampiro teimoso, egoísta, impulsivo e mandão... Te amo assim do jeitinho que você é seu bobo. – novamente Edward a beijou, de forma intensa e avassaladora.

- Edward... – Bella gemeu totalmente entregue a ele que distribuía beijos pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- O que Bella? – sua voz estava ainda mais rouca e incrivelmente sedutora.

- Eu... Eu... – sentiu o hálito gelado contra sua pele quando sorriu a fazendo estremecer, mal conseguia formular uma frase quando ele fazia aquilo.

- Quer descer ou quer que eu o traga aqui? – Edward perguntou sem parar o que estava fazendo, adorava ver as reações dela aos seus toques, seus beijos.

- Hã? O que? – novamente ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, ela estava completamente perdida.

- Seu café, quer que eu o traga ou prefere descer? – voltou a perguntar se afastando desta vez.

- Na realidade acho que preciso de um banho... – o cenho dele franziu em confusão. – Urgentemente, e frio de preferência... – a compreensão logo veio e ele prendia o riso.

- Por que quer tomar um banho frio? – disse fazendo cara de inocente.

- Porque você me deixa em chamas. – soltou sem pensar, ele riu com gosto enquanto a jovem se deixou cair sobre o colchão, cobrindo a cabeça com o edredom. Sentia vontade de arrancar a própria língua.

- Hey, vai ficar escondida ai embaixo? – perguntou divertido.

- Humrum! – grunhiu ainda debaixo do edredom. - Posso tomar um banho? – pediu colocando a cabeça pra fora, ainda estava corada.

- Sabe onde fica tudo, não é? – ela somente assentiu. -Te espero lá em baixo, ok? - novamente a jovem assentiu ganhando um beijo breve.

Enquanto tomava seu banho lembrou-se de seu pai, o que diria a ele? Provavelmente deveria estar atrás dela feito um louco, mas não se lembrava dele ter ligado a sua procura, por quê? Ao sair do banheiro enrolada na toalha sorriu ao ver uma troca de roupa sobre a cama de Edward, desde a roupa intima ao jeans e a blusa, não tinha duvidas que aquilo era obra de Alice.

- Obrigada Alice! – agradeceu sabendo que ela ouviria perfeitamente onde quer que estivesse na casa.

- Disponha! – a amiga gritou do andar de baixo, sorriu meneando a cabeça, assim que terminou desceu encontrando os Cullen reunidos na sala, ainda sentia-se muito mal pelo que havia feito, mas de certo modo eles pareciam não se importar.

-Bom dia querida, pelo que vejo sente-se melhor... – Esme disse indo para junto dela, lhe deu um de seus abraços aconchegantes. – Ah e não se preocupe com seu pai, liguei para ele ontem e pedi pra que permitisse que ficasse conosco o final de semana.

- E ele deixou?

- Nem sequer questionou! Eu disse a ele que estava com muita saudade de você e que a roubaria por uns dias. – a jovem sorriu voltando a abraçá-la.

- Obrigada Esme!

- Não por isso querida, agora venha, deve estar faminta!

- Desse jeito vou acabar engordando.

- É bom manter-se sempre bem alimentada, e não se esqueça de sempre andar com uma barra de chocolate por perto, nunca se sabe quando irá precisar. – disse Carlisle piscando em seguida, fazendo com que as bochechas da jovem atingissem um tom rosado. – Ele repõe a energia rapidamente, no seu caso acho que ajudará.

- Vou me lembrar disto! Alguma noticia da mulher, a tal Victória? – Bella perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Nada. – disparou Edward. - Ela simplesmente desapareceu. – pelo tom com que seu namorado havia dito aquilo.

- Carl e os meninos percorreram todo o nosso território e não encontraram nenhuma pista dela. – disse Esme, enquanto Bella comia os ovos mexidos com bacon que havia preparado.

- Aquele outro vampiro, o Laurent, ele disse que Victória era muito assusta e muito esperta e...

- Não acredito que ela volte, mesmo assim estaremos atentos, fique tranquila, Victória não será um problema. – Edward lhe assegurou, Isabella assentiu voltando a comer.

**Algum tempo depois... **

- O que quer fazer hoje? – Edward perguntou abraçando-a por trás, respirando fundo na curvatura de seu pescoço, estavam em seu quarto e a jovem olhava fixamente pelas paredes de vidro, admirando o imenso bosque.

- Ficar com você. – respondeu se recostando em seu peito.

- Isso é muito bom, mas acho melhor ligar para o seu amigo, não?

- Droga! – esbravejou dando com a mão na testa, mas não mediu sua força e gemeu de dor. Au!

- Como consegue fazer esse tipo de coisa? – Edward perguntou incrédulo. – Olha pra isso, tá vermelho, Bella! – disse beijando o local.

- Eu me esqueci completamente do Jake, preciso ligar pra ele.

- Vou descer, te vejo lá em baixo. – ela somente assentiu pegando seu celular.

-Jake?

"Pode me dizer onde diabos você se meteu criatura? Fiquei esperando você me ligar, onde está Bells?" – disparou furioso.

- Estou na casa dos Cullen.

"Eu suspeitei, e ai? Vai me contar o que está acontecendo?"

A jovem contou a ele como tudo aconteceu, sobre o jogo, o modo como eles surgiram, a tentativa de Edward de tirá-la da cidade, até a morte de James.

"Está me dizendo que se arriscou pra salvar o seu namorado e a família dele?"

- E o que queria que eu fizesse? Que deixasse Edward lutar contra aquele rastreador? Que arriscasse ser ferido ou pior, morto? – o telefone ficou mudo por alguns segundos. – Me conhece Jake, sabe que jamais permitiria isso.

"Ele é quem tem que protegê-la Bella, não o contrário!"

- Por quê? Porque ele é homem? Que coisa mais machista Jake! Porque deixaria Edward ou qualquer outro se arriscar sendo que eu poderia acabar com ele sem ao menos tocá-lo.

"Foi sua primeira luta Bella, a primeira vez que matou e te conheço bem o suficiente pra saber o quanto isso te afetou!"

- Confesso que no início me senti culpada, mas James havia ameaçado meus amigos, o meu namorado, e a mim... Somente me defendi.

"Isso mesmo, não deixe isso te afetar, mas você disse que eram três, e os outros?"

- Laurent foi para o Alaska, ao que parece se desligou de James e Victória, já a mulher simplesmente sumiu!

"Não se preocupe Bella, estaremos atentos, se essa desgraçada cruzar o meu caminho...".

- Por favor, Jake, na faça nada impensado. – a jovem revirou os olhos ao ouvi-lo gargalhar do outro lado.

"Olha quem fala!"

- Não se arrisque Jake.

"Até parece que você se importa!" – seu tom foi amargo.

- Sabe que me importo, eu te amo seu bobo e não ouse duvidar disso.

"Eu sei, eu também te amo Bells!" – Edward cerrou as mãos em punho ao ouvir aquilo, sabia perfeitamente que ele falava em outro contexto.

- Se cuida Jake, e manda um beijão para o Billy.

"Pode deixar, se cuida sua maluca!"

-Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar!

"Se você diz!"

- Vá à merda Jake! – disse desligando, sorriu meneando a cabeça, mas estancou ao ver que Edward estava recostado no batente da porta.

-Pensei que estivesse lá em baixo.

- E qual a diferença, somos vampiros esqueceu, mesmo que estivéssemos lá fora teríamos ouvido do mesmo modo.

- Desculpe! – pediu estranhando o tom ríspido dele.

- Precisa ser tão amável com ele? – disparou enciumado, a jovem sorriu aproximando-se dele.

- E você precisa ser tão ciumento? -revidou ficando na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijo em seus lábios. –Já disse que Jake é como um irmão pra mim, não há motivos para esse ciúme bobo. –sussurrou contra os seus lábios, o vampiro infiltrou a mão pelos longos cabelos castanhos alcançando sua nuca, e a outra levou a sua cintura a puxando pra si ainda mais, tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	23. CAPITULO 21

**Não fiquem bravas comigo tá bem! **

**Minha internet vai e vem e isso me irrita, dei uma boa adiantada nesta fic e terá capítulos fresquinhos todo o fim de semana! **

**Quanto as outras duas, esta semana eu posto, prometo! **

**Beijocas a todas e um belo fim de semana! **

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXI**

- Eu já lhe disse que... Que ele não a vê assim. – disse entre beijos.

- E eu já lhe disse que não me importa... - estalou um beijo em seus lábios. - Que para mim ele é como um irmão... – ela segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, seus olhos cravados naqueles olhos cor de âmbar. – Entenda que é você que eu amo, você meu vampiro lindo e estressadinho! – ele sorriu a erguendo do chão, deixando-a da sua altura.

- E eu amo você, minha feiticeira esquentadinha! – Isabella soltou uma risada deliciosa que soou como música aos ouvidos de Edward, que voltou a beijá-la.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – a jovem disse ofegante.

- O que quiser! – Edward respondeu prontamente.

- Toca pra mim. – pediu dengosa, ele sorriu a apertando ainda mais junto de si, beijando-lhe os lábios e em seguida a ponta do nariz.

-Só se prometer cantar pra mim. – ele riu descontraído quando a jovem escondeu o rosto com vergonha.

- Vai me fazer pagar esse mico?

- Adoro ouvi-la cantando, canta pra mim, Bella. – pediu olhando por debaixo daqueles cílios grossos, não havia como dizer não quando ele a olhava daquela forma, Isabella lhe daria o mundo se pudesse.

- Porque é tão difícil negar algo a você e a Alice?

- Coisa de vampiro. – disse divertido.

- Não, é coisa dos Cullen, com certeza! – Edward riu novamente, voltando a beijá-la.

Edward a levou até o piano, Bella sentou-se ao seu lado observava completamente fascinada, seu namorado tocar mais uma de suas composições. **The Meadow – Twilght **Ela tinha os olhos marejados, ele tocava lindamente e a música era tão doce.

-Gostou?

- Oh Edward, é linda!

-Compus pensando em você. – ele viu os lindos olhos castanhos brilharem ainda mais intensamente.

- Quando?

- Quando descobri que estava completamente apaixonado por você!- a jovem pulou sobre ele o beijando, beijo o qual tratou logo de aprofundar.

- Eu já disse que eu te amo?

- Algumas vezes, mas confesso que é sempre bom ouvir. – disse sorrindo, com Isabella em seu colo. – Agora é a sua vez, canta pra mim?

- Cantar pra você?

- É, canta pra mim, Bella. – a jovem mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, encarando aqueles olhos cor de âmbar.

- Vou cantar só pra você, tá bem?

- Perfeito! – ela se ajeitou no banco e Edward escorregou para o lado lhe dando mais espaço, Isabella respirou fundo, encarando a teclas, soltou a respiração em uma única lufada de ar antes de começar dedilhar as teclas.

**Come what may- Nicole Kidman**

**Haja o que houver**

Nunca imaginei que pudesse me sentir assim

Como se eu nunca tivesse visto o céu antes

Quero desaparecer num beijo seu

A cada dia eu te amo mais e mais

Ouça meu coração, pode ouvi-lo cantar?

Me dizendo para dar tudo a você

As estações podem mudar de inverno a primavera

Mas eu amo você até o fim dos tempos

Haja o que houver

Haja o que houver

Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte

De repente o mundo parece um lugar tão perfeito

De repente se move com uma graça tão perfeita

De repente minha vida não parece um desperdício

Tudo gira em torno de você

Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

E não há montanha tão alta

Nem rio tão extenso

Cante esta canção e eu estarei ao seu lado

Nuvens de tempestades podem se formar

E estrelas podem colidir

Mas eu amo você até o fim dos tempos

Haja o que houver

Haja o que houver

Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte

Oh, haja o que houver, haja o que eu houver

Eu amarei você, eu amarei você.

De repente o mundo parece um lugar tão perfeito

Haja o que houver

Haja o que houver

Eu amarei você até o dia da minha morte

Na ultima estrofe ele a acompanhou, os dois cantaram juntos e o coração de Bella batia tão forte e rápido que por um momento pensou que saltaria pela boca.

- Gostou? – perguntou assim que acabou.

-É linda Bella! – ele acariciou seu rosto, vendo a jovem fechar os olhos apreciando o toque, Bella segurou sua mão e beijou-lhe a palma.

- Ela somente expressa o que trago em meu coração, é como me sinto com relação a você, exatamente assim.

- Minha feiticeira... – Edward roçou seus lábios aos dela. – Definitivamente a minha não me parece mais um desperdício, e tudo, absolutamente tudo gira em torno de você, Bella! Eu te amo e vou te amar pra sempre, até o dia da minha morte! – disse repetindo o que a musica dizia, ele pôde ver uma lágrima escapar dos lindos olhos castanhos, escorrendo pelo belo rosto.

- Eu... Eu te amo tanto! E sinto este amor aumentar cada vez mais e mais, eu vou te amar pra sempre Edward... Até o dia da minha morte ou além! – o vampiro nada disse, somente a puxou para outro beijo ainda mais apaixonado.

Depois a levou a sala de vídeo onde assistiram a um filme, e Bella acabou adormecendo em seus braços, a jovem achou melhor não abusar e decidiu ir embora logo pela manhã do domingo.

- Tem certeza de que quer ir agora? – Alice perguntou fazendo bico.

- Acho melhor não abusar da hospitalidade de vocês... – os Cullen reviraram os olhos. – E da boa vontade do velho Charlie!

- Volte logo querida, lembre-se de que esta casa também é sua. – Esme disse ao se despedir.

- Obrigada Esme... – Bella a abraçou forte, sendo retribuída. – Por tudo. - concluiu emocionada.

-Eu é que agradeço filha, por tudo que fez por nós. – a jovem estalou a língua revirando os olhos. Edward pôde ver na mente de Esme e de toda sua família o quanto estavam agradecidos a ela por tudo que fez com relação a James.

- Vamos? – perguntou estendendo a mão para o namorado que assentiu abrindo a porta do carro. – Vai voltar à noite? – a jovem perguntou assim que ele parou o carro diante da casa.

- Receio que não, eu preciso caçar e Emmett está querendo um pouco de diversão, já que não pôde enfrentar James e os outros... – a jovem fez uma careta. - Então provavelmente iremos para o norte, nas montanhas.

- Entendo! Quando te vejo de novo? – ele sorriu lhe dando um beijo breve.

- Acredito que demore mais desta vez, creio que estejamos de volta lá pela terça.

-Vou sentir sua falta. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, ele tocou seu queixo fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

- Acredite, eu também vou sentir muito a sua falta. – novamente Edward lhe deu um beijo breve, Bella tentou aprofundá-lo, mas ele logo se afastou. – Desculpe, mas eu realmente preciso caçar.

-Ta bem, então acho melhor eu entrar... Droga! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, voltando para o carro. Não queria se afastar dela, ainda mais em um momento como este, mas infelizmente era necessário.

O fato de nenhum dos Cullen comparecerem ao colégio na segunda feira aguçou a curiosidade de alguns fofoqueiros de plantão como Jéssica. Também na segunda o jornal do colégio anunciou o tema do baile de formatura, que seria realizado no ginásio do colégio, em três semanas. Os alunos ficaram em polvorosa já que o tema era noite do Black tié.

A ausência dos Cullen no colégio tinha um motivo, além de Edward realmente precisar caçar, sua família aproveitaria para tentar encontrar alguma pista de Victória, já que a fêmea simplesmente havia desaparecido sem deixar rastro, Mas nada encontraram nem mesmo uma pista que indicasse o paradeiro dela.

Na terça feira, Isabella estacionou sua caminhonete, e ao descer foi cumprimentada por Angie, Ben, Jéssica e Mike. Seu olhar varreu o estacionamento em busca do volvo prata e nada, Edward havia dito que terça feira estaria lá, e, no entanto.

- Parece que seu namorado e os irmãos dele, sumiram como da outra vez. – o comentário venenoso de Lauren ao passar por ela não a incomodou, ainda mais o ver o enorme jipe de Emm e o inconfundível volvo prata entrar no estacionamento, naquele exato momento, parando em sua vaga de sempre.

- O que você dizia Lauren? – a jovem sorriu irônica, vendo seu namorado descer do carro e abrir aquele lindo sorriso ao vê-la, sentiu o coração disparar no peito à medida que ele se aproximava.

- Bom dia... – disse com sua voz aveludada exibindo um lindo par de olhos cor de mel e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. – Desculpe o atraso! – pediu lhe estendendo uma linda rosa vermelha.

-Droga! Você tem que ser tão perfeito? – ele riu quando a jovem se jogou em seus braços, e Edward a beijou sem se importar com as pessoas a sua volta. Podia ouvir perfeitamente os suspiros de algumas garotas, assim como o desagrado de alguns idiotas, como Mike Newton, sem contar nos resmungos de Lauren.

Bella cumprimentou o restante ao se juntar a eles, Alice logo começou a falar sobre o baile de formatura e a fazer planos para uma possível ida ao shopping, o que fez a jovem soltar um gemido se encolhendo nos braços do namorado.

- Alice eu não preciso de um vestido de noite, eu nem mesmo sei se vou ao baile? - Isabella disse ao ver a empolgação da amiga, estavam no refeitório.

-Claro que vai, Edward vai, porque você não iria? – falou como se fosse óbvio, a jovem olhou para o namorado como se pedisse ajuda.

"_**Não ouse ficar do lado dela! É o primeiro baile de formatura dela, e será especial!" **_– Edward ouviu a irmã dizer mentalmente, seu olhar deixava claro que se arrependeria amargamente se não a obedecesse.

- Porque não quer ir ao baile? – perguntou diretamente para a namorada.

- Eu jamais estive em eventos assim antes, além do mais eu não sei dançar, esqueceu? O que vou fazer em um baile se eu não sei dançar? - pra variar Emmett riu com gosto.

- Isso não é problema, eu te ensino,esqueceu que já dançamos antes? – ele a lembrou.

- Eu sei, mas estávamos somente você e eu, é diferente. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

-Temos tempo, podemos treinar o que acha?- disse divertido tentando acalmá-la, estava tensa. – É uma passagem importante Bella, você vai gostar de participar.

- Mas vou ter mesmo que ir ao shopping? – desta vez Edward e Jasper acompanharam Emmett na risada.

- Claro que vai... – disparou Alice. -O baile será Black tié e duvido que haja algo descente naquele seu armário!

- Alice! –Edward a repreendeu, mas a vampira pouco se importou. – Alice disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Black tié? O que isso significa? – o olhar que a jovem recebeu não foi dos melhores. – Desculpe, mas eu nunca fui muito ligada a esta coisa de festas e afins.

- Significa que você vai ficar linda em um longo e um salto. – Isabella soltou um leve gemido deixando sua cabeça cair sobre a mesa, Edward sorriu acariciando seus cabelos.

Alice estava de olho em Victória, tentando ver seu futuro baseado em suas decisões, mas não conseguia ver nada, absolutamente nada com relação a vampira. No colégio não se falava em outra coisa senão o bendito baile, e a colação de grau.

Charlie estava orgulhoso por ver sua única filha se formando, ele finalmente teve a oportunidade de conhecer Esme Cullen e o restante da família. Lia estava com ele e finalmente teve a oportunidade de conhecer Edward e sua família. Como fora combinado, Charlie levaria Bella a um restaurante em La Push para comemorar e para todos os efeitos, os Cullen comemorariam em família também. Mas o fato da jovem ir para a reserva não agradou em nada o namorado.

- Acalme-se Edward, ela está com Charlie, lembre-se do que Bella disse a respeito deles.

- Não confio naqueles cães, ainda mais naquele amigo idiota! – retrucou andando de um lado para outro, estava impaciente.

**Em La Push... **

Isabella teve vontade de torcer o pescoço de seu pai ao saber que Jake jantaria com eles, sabia que aquilo não agradaria em nada o namorado e às vezes tinha a sensação de que o pai fazia de propósito.

-Posso saber o porquê disto? – cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Jake é da família, filha, qual o problema.

- Sabe que Edward tem ciúme dele. – sussurrou encarando o pai.

- O que foi? Seu namorado não gosta de competição? – disse divertido recebendo um olhar mortal da filha.

- Pois fique o senhor sabendo que não há competição chefe Swan.

- Deixe-a Charlie, pare de implicância. – Lia disse lhe sorrindo em seguida.

Jacob logo se juntou a eles, e o jantar até que foi bem divertido, antes de ir, aproveitou que estavam aguardando Charlie e Lia para lhe dar seu presente de formatura.

-Tome, espero que goste. – disse estendendo a jovem uma bolsinha de couro.

- O que é isto?

- Um presente de formatura, fui eu mesmo quem fez, é pra não se esquecer de mim. – a jovem pôde sentir uma pitada de mágoa em sua voz, virou a bolsinha em sua mão e mal pode crer ao ver o pequeno lobo talhada em madeira, preso a uma linda pulseira.

- Oh meu Deus, é lindo Jake!

- É um meio de estar sempre com você!

- Para de bobeira Jake, sempre esteve comigo, em meu coração seu tonto! – disse dando um soquinho em seu ombro. - Mas obrigada, é mesmo lindo.

- Sabe que eu te adoro, não é sua maluca?

- Sei sim, e eu também te adoro seu babaca! – ele a puxou para um de seus abraços esmagadores.

Assim que chegou em casa, ligou para o namorado, mas preferiu não comentar o fato de que Jacob participou do jantar, sabia que aquilo só iria chateá-lo.

- Oi! – Edward disse ao entrar em seu quarto, já era bem tarde e Charlie dormia pesado.

- Oi! – Bella correu pra junto dele, jogando seus braços em torno de seu pescoço, mas o vampiro estancou torcendo o nariz.

- O que foi? – a jovem perguntou afastando-se dele.

- Esteve com seu amigo? – disparou sério vendo a jovem engolir seco.

- Meu pai convidou Jake para o jantar e...

- Ah sim, claro! E porque não me disse que seu amiguinho estaria neste jantar de família? – Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Eu não sabia, meu pai quis fazer uma surpresa e ele apareceu no restaurante... Qual o problema Edward, eu já disse não sei quantas vezes que Jake é como um irmão pra mim.

- E eu já lhe disse que ele não a vê assim! – retrucou. – O que é isso?

- O que? – Bella perguntou confusa.

- Isso! – disse segurando o pulso da jovem com força. – O que é isto?

- Um presente! Jake me deu, de presente de formatura, qual o seu problema Edward?

- Desculpe! – pediu tentando se acalmar. – É que fiquei tão preocupado com o fato de estar em La Push, se algo acontecesse... Sabe que não podemos entrar lá e... – ele andava de um lado para outro como um leão enjaulado.

- Hey? – o chamou. – Eu estou bem, inteirinha como pode perceber... – disse se aproximando. – Já disse que os garotos não me farão mal, eles são meus amigos, Edward.

- Eu sei, mas é que não confio neles, principalmente em seu amigo. – Bella sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Sabe que não há motivos pra todo este ciúme, não sabe? Porque pra mim só existe você, Edward... – ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior. – Somente você. – a jovem se aproximou ainda mais e o vampiro voltou a torcer o nariz. – O que foi Edward?

- Desculpe, mas é que você está fedendo!

- O que? – quase gritou cheirando a própria pele e os cabelos.

- Está fedendo a cachorro! – Isabella semicerrou os olhos. – O cheiro deles é tão insuportável para nós, quando o nosso é para eles. – apressou a se explicar.

- Oh, então foi por isso que ele disse que o meu cheiro era enjoativo?

- Provavelmente. – respondeu vendo a namorada correr em direção a cômoda, viu que ela pegou uma troca de roupa e foi em direção a porta, mas antes pegou as roupas sobre a cadeira.

- Não ouse sair daí, eu já volto! – disse indo para o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido, esfregando a pele até arder, exagerando no creme hidratante. Vestiu-se e voltou para o quarto com os cabelos úmidos, ao entrar no quarto viu o namorado sentado em sua cama, no lugar de sempre. – E agora? Ainda estou fedendo? – Edward sorriu estendendo a mão para ela.

-Não, me desculpe...

- Tudo bem, eu é que peço desculpas, realmente não sabia que ele estaria lá, fiquei furiosa com meu pai e...

- Tudo bem, ta tudo bem, ok... – disse a puxando pra si. – Agora vem aqui, e me dá um beijo. – a jovem sorriu se jogando em seus braços, o beijando em seguida.

- Bella? – Edward a chamou enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

- Hum? – grunhiu sonolenta.

-O que vai fazer amanhã?

- Sua irmã vai me arrastar para o shopping, por quê? – ela se ergueu ficando de frente para ele, sentada na ama.

- Alice está mesmo empolgada não é? De um desconto a ela, apesar de cursarmos diversas vezes o colegial, é a primeira vez que participamos de um baile também.

- Jura? – havia incredulidade na voz da jovem.

- Sempre nos mantivemos afastados, não havia motivos para frequentarmos festas e estas coisas.

- Então tecnicamente também será o seu primeiro baile?

- Tecnicamente sim.

- Alice e Emmett estão muito empolgados, até mesmo Rosalie está.

- Se é assim então tudo bem, não vou me importar de ser arrastada por Alice pelo shopping inteiro. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Mal posso esperar para vê-la em um vestido de gala, com certeza será a mais linda da noite. – Isabella estalou a língua revirando os olhos.

- Até parece! Com Alice e Rosálie por lá acho meio difícil!

- Elas são minhas irmãs, não contam, tenho certeza de que minha garota estará deslumbrante. – disse a puxando pra si voltando a beijá-la. E como em todas as noites, ele cantarolou sua canção de ninar, até que Bella adormecesse em seus braços.

Isabella bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu fugir de Alice e praticamente foi arrastada para o shopping, e Rosálie as acompanhou. Claro que sua amiga vampira fez questão de ajudá-la a se aprontar para o baile, havia chegado cedo à casa da jovem e a submeteu a uma secção de beleza com direito a depilação, pedicura, manicure, maquiagem e cabelo.

- Olha só pra você! – disse assim que terminou, a jovem se olhou no espelho e gostou muito do que viu.

- Uau! – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

- E olha que ainda falta o vestido, meu irmão vai amar.

- Tem certeza?

- Confie em mim Bella, vai correr tudo bem.

- Como pôde saber, não consegue ver o meu futuro?

- O seu, mas posso ver o do meu irmão, e sei que ele vai estar orgulhoso de ser seu par esta noite, acredite, eu sei. – Isabella revirou os olhos, não tinha como discutir com aquela vampira.

Alice a ajudou com o vestido e a sandália, levou alguns instantes para que Bella conseguisse se equilibrar naquele salto, mas ao se olhar no espelho novamente, mal conseguia fechar a boca diante do resultado final. Custava-lhe crer que se tratava dela ali, e pela primeira vez se achou realmente bonita, Bella não era adepta a maquiagem e se vestia de maneira simples, ali se vendo daquela forma, começava a reconsiderar as ideias malucas de Alice.

Edward aguardava ansioso no andar debaixo, sobre o olhar atento de Charlie, que parecia realmente preocupado com os planos de Edward para esta noite, sabia perfeitamente o que costumava acontecer nos bailes de formatura. Com certeza Bella havia feito algum feitiço, já que ele nem mesmo conseguia ouvi-las no quarto.

- Prontinho, acabei! – sua irmã disse do topo da escada, chamando a atenção dos dois. – Pode vir Bella. – pediu estendendo a mão para a jovem.

A boca de Charlie se abriu em um enorme O, já Edward olhava fascinado com tamanha beleza, a jovem descia as escadas com extremo cuidado devido ao salto, tudo que não queria era pagara o mico de se estabacar na frente do namorado.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque em estilo grego, seus cachos haviam sido acentuados com o baby lise, a maquiagem marcante realçava seus belos olhos assim como seus lábios tentadores.

O vestido era um belíssimo frente única, preso ao pescoço com uma delicada renda, a mesma seguia toda a borda do decote de suas costas, que ia até a altura do coquis, era justo e moldava perfeitamente seu corpo de formas perfeitas. O tom azul petróleo se destacava na pele branca da jovem deixando-a ainda mais linda, o salto havia endireitado sua postura, deixando seu lindo traseiro empinadinho. Edward achava Bella linda e perfeita do modo que era, mas ali, produzida daquela forma, era de tirar o fôlego até de um vampiro.

- Você está maravilhosa! – disse tomar sua mão depositando um beijo em seguida, ele a olhava encantado, fascinado e completamente apaixonado. Charlie pigarreou chamando a atenção pra si.

- Uau! Olha só pra você, minha princesa já é uma mulher. – o homem estava visivelmente emocionado.

- Tsc, para com isso pai. – Edward sorriu ao ver a namorada corar lindamente, constrangida com o elogio, mas Charlie estava certo, sua filha era uma linda e jovem mulher. - Tem certeza que não quer ir? Porque não leva Lia com você? – disse abraçada a ele tentando convencê-lo a ir ao baile.

- Isso é pra jovens, vão e se divirtam e juízo garoto! – Edward assentiu prendendo o riso.

- Não se preocupe pai, juízo é o que ele mais tem! Acredite o senhor não tem com que se preocupar! – ao se dar conta do que disse teve vontade de arrancar a própria língua.

- Acho melhor vocês dois irem andando. – Alice disse ao ver a confusão no rosto de Charlie, sua amiga às vezes parecia não ter um filtro e soltava o que lhe vinha à mente, era até que divertido, na maioria das vezes. Assim que se despediu de Charlie, seu irmão e Bella, correndo para casa, onde se encontraria com Jasper e os outros.

- O que exatamente quis dizer com aquilo? – Edward perguntou ao abrir a porta do carro.

-Desculpe, quando vi já havia saído. – ele sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Eu notei, você está realmente linda, Bella! – o modo como ele a olhava fez com que a jovem sentisse o estômago comprimir, Edward a olhava com desejo e aquilo a agradou e muito.

- Sou obrigada a dizer que você está devastadoramente lindo neste smoking. – o vampiro riu de seu comentário, puxando uma respiração profunda, voltando a encará-la, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

- Acho melhor entrar, antes que eu a beije aqui mesmo.

- Não seria uma boa ideia... – Bella disse com um sorrisinho maroto. – Sou capaz de apostar que o velho Charlie está espreitando da janela.

- Não tenha duvidas de que está. – ela soltou uma risada deliciosa jogando a cabeça para trás entrando no carro, aquilo soou como musica aos ouvidos dele.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	24. CAPITULO 22

**Como prometi, aqui está! **

**Boa leitura e um excelente fim de semana! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXII**

- Sua irmã está tentando me matar, fato! – Bella disse se remexendo, parecia incomodada com algo, eles estavam a caminho do baile.

- Duvido muito!

- Como ela quer que eu ande com isso? – disse erguendo a perna, apoiando o pé no painel do carro. – Eu mal consegui descer as escadas, como ela quer que eu ande e dance? – havia indignação em sua voz, mas a atenção de Edward estava na perna completamente exposta até a altura da coxa, devido ao fato do vestido ter cedido. Apesar de ser baixa, Isabella tinha pernas longas e bem torneadas.

- Uau! Têm pernas tentadoramente lindas, senhorita Swan.

- Edward! – ralhou se recompondo, corando violentamente.

- O que? Porque está tão corada? – perguntou divertido. – Por acaso se esqueceu do fato que a vi completamente nua? E por duas vezes.

- Como assim duas vezes?

- Uma na cachoeira, quando a vi pela primeira vez, uma visão inesquecível, devo ressaltar.

- Edward! – Bella voltou a ralhar.

- E a outra em seu quarto, quando saiu do banho e eu a vi passando creme no corpo... – ele puxou o ar ruidosamente. – Outra visão inesquecível! – sorriu ao ver as bochechas da jovem atingir um tom vermelho, gargalhou ao concluir que sua namorada era sem sombras de duvidas o ser mais contraditório que já havia conhecido.

- Oh não... - gemeu ao ver o fotógrafo e todo seu aparato na entrada do ginásio. -Temos mesmo que passar por isso?

- Relaxa Bella, tudo isso faz parte... – ele a ajudou a sair do carro. – Me aguarda aqui? Vou levar o carro para o estacionamento. – a jovem assentiu somente.

Edward não demorou a voltar, ele trazia consigo o casaco que Bella havia esquecido no carro.

- Aqui está... – disse lhe estendendo o casaco. - Para o caso de esfriar.

-Obrigada!

- Antes de entrarmos gostaria de te dar algo. – a jovem franziu o cenho.

- O que?

- Um presente de formatura.

- O que eu lhe disse sobre presentes?

- Porque seu amigo pode lhe dar presentes e eu não? – revidou sentido, a jovem não teve como argumentar contra aquilo.

- O que é?

- Bom, ele foi devidamente representado, certo? – disse apontando para o pequeno lobo em seu pulso. – Portanto achei que também deveria ser, vire-se e feche os olhos. – pediu levando a mão ao bolso do terno e retirou a linda gargantilha em ouro branco, com o lindo pingente em forma de coração, colocando-a no pescoço da jovem. A boca de Bella se abriu e fechou algumas vezes antes que conseguisse falar.

- Oh meu Deus, com certeza representa você, é tão lindo e perfeito. – Edward sorriu meando a cabeça.

- Ele me representa por ser eterno, Bella.

- Está dizendo que isso é um...

- Diamante... – concluiu por ela. – E antes que diga algo, eu não o comprei, pertencia a minha mãe Elizabeth, estava entre as joias que ela deixou.

- Entendo, mas não sei se sou digna de usá-lo.

-Acredite... Você é.

- Droga, eu não comprei nada pra você! – resmungou fazendo careta.

- Você me dá tudo Bella, somente por respirar. – sussurrou em seu ouvido a fazendo estremecer. – Agora vamos. - ele a guiou para a entrada onde posaram para a foto,

Ao entrarem no ginásio a atenção se voltou para o casal, Isabella surpreendeu-se ao ver Alice e Jasper, Rosálie e Emmett e se perguntou como teriam chegaram ali tão rápido. 'Coisa de vampiro!' seu namorado respondeu dando de ombros, quando lhe sussurrou a pergunta.

Todos seus amigos estavam lá e pareciam estar se divertindo bastante, Angie e Jéssica praticamente a arrastaram para longe de Edward que ficou com seus irmãos enquanto suas amigas lhe cravejavam de perguntas. O vampiro sorriu meneando a cabeça, sua namorada parecia perdida em meio à cofissões nada discretas de Jéssica e as apaixonadas de Ângela.

"_**Deu a ela o coração diamante? Tudo isso é ciúme do Totó?"**_ – Alice o provocou mentalmente.

- Não, dei porque ela é digna dele, além do mais ficou lindo nela, não concorda?

- Absolutamente. – respondeu deixando os outros sem entender nada.

"_**O que tanto veem nessa esquisita sem graça?" **_– pensava Lauren olhando para Bella de um modo mordaz, ardendo de inveja por sua beleza e simpatia, na realidade ela queria toda a atenção pra si. Mas para seu desgosto ela estava em Bella, Rosálie e Alice.

Os pensamentos de Newton, York e Crowley com relação a sua Bella, o estava deixando irritado, sem contar no modo como a devoravam com o olhar. Sem dizer uma só palavra, levantou-se atravessando o salão e ao se aproximar dela, enlaçou sua cintura de forma possessiva.

"_**Deus do céu, se ele me pegasse assim eu..."**_- pensou Jéssica, cobiçando o namorado da amiga.

"_**Droga! Porque Ben não me pega assim?"**_ – se perguntava Weber.

- Com licença senhoritas, mas vou roubar minha namorada por alguns minutos. – disse todo cortês. – Me daria o prazer de uma dança? – perguntou a Isabella sorrindo de modo arrebatador.

- Claro! – respondeu meio distraída, ainda sobre o impacto daquele sorriso torto deslumbrante, ele a guiou para a pista e a conduziu com facilidade.

-Viu, está dançando, não é tão difícil assim. – disse colando ainda mais seu corpo ao dela.

- Em um baile! Quem diria!

-Sou um cara de sorte, minha garota é a mais bela de todas! – a jovem revirou os olhos.

- Não seja exagerado.

- Não sou, e acredite, eu não sou o único que pensa assim, acho que serei obrigado a mostrar para esses idiotas que você é só minha, Isabella.

- E como pretende fazer isso?

-Assim. – disse levando uma das mãos a sua nuca, enquanto a outra segurava firme seu quadril, Edward roçou seus lábios aos dela, a beijando em seguida, um beijo intenso, urgente e completamente apaixonado.

Emmett, Jasper, Alice e até mesmo Rosálie riram diante da cena, Newton, Crowley e York olhavam desolados para a cena e as garotas fascinadas. – O que acha de irmos para um lugar mais calmo? – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido da jovem vendo seus pelos eriçarem.

- Adoraria!- ele a conduziu para a parte externa, onde não havia quase ninguém, mas a musica podia ser ouvida ao fundo, novamente ele a conduzia desta vez sem plateia.

- Edward? – Bella o chamou minutos depois, devido ao salto a diferença entre os dois não era tão grande.

- O que Bella?

- Eu... Eu estive pensando e... – ela mordeu os lábios com força, e o vampiro notou sua hesitação, parando de dançar.

- E? – a incentivou, levando sua mão ao queixo dela, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

- Eu estive pensando em nós... E em como será daqui alguns anos... – Edward fechou os olhos, sabia que aquele assunto um dia surgiria, tentava ao máximo evitá-lo e sinceramente esperava que não tivesse que falar sobre isso tão cedo. - O que quero dizer é...

- Vou continuar ao seu lado Bella, pra sempre! Simples assim- disparou a cortando.

- Pra sempre? – pelo brilho em seus olhos, percebeu que havia se expressado erroneamente.

- Quero dizer, no seu pra sempre Bella... - se corrigiu. - Enquanto você existir, vou continuar te amando até o fim. – Bella se soltou dele abruptamente.

-Mas... Mas eu vou envelhecer Edward... Enquanto você continuará eternizado em um jovem eu me tornarei uma anciã.

- Isso não me importa Bella, eu te amo e vou te amar pra sempre, até ficar velhinha e...

- E parecer a sua avó? – sua voz saiu embargada. – Droga Edward... Daqui alguns anos, vou aparentar ser sua mãe, e duvido muito que me ame quando eu me tornar uma velha decrépita! – Edward revirou os olhos esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, olhou em volta e agradeceu pelo fato de não haver ninguém por perto. Se perguntava como a faria entender. – Eu quero ser como você Edward, quero que me transforme em...

-ISSO JAMAIS ACONTECERÁ ISABELLA! – seu tom saiu tão exaltado, que a jovem estremeceu diante dele. – Nunca mais volte a me pedir uma coisa destas! Jamais a transformarei em um monstro!

- Você não é um monstro! Pare de dizer isso! – Isabella sentiu o nó em sua garganta aumentar cada vez mais, se perguntava se ele não conseguia compreender que ela o amava e desejava viver ao seu lado pela eternidade, queria pertencer a ele de corpo e alma. – Por favor, Edward! Você disse que me tornaria sua pra sempre, está lembrado?

-Aquilo foi em outro contexto Bella, por favor, não me peça isso... Eu não poço condená-la a esta vida, jamais! Além do mais está se esquecendo de um fato muito importante, você é uma feiticeira, está lembrada?

- Nossa! Grande feiticeira eu sou... – disse sarcástica. – Tenho que andar com este anel para não colocar a vida de outros em risco... – ela se calou cerrando as mãos em punho. – Quer saber, você não é o único que pode fazê-lo. – os olhos do vampiro estreitaram-se, ele a segurou pelos braços com força.

- Eles não se atreveriam... – cuspiu entre dentes. – Nenhum deles é controlado o suficiente e Carlisle? Ele jamais faria isso novamente, Emmett foi o ultimo e em condições bem diferentes.

- Sei perfeitamente o que quero Edward... –insistiu encarando aqueles olhos cor de âmbar. – Eu quero você, quero estar com você pra sempre, consegue compreender? – seu queixo tremeu e sua voz saiu embargada.

-Não sabe o que está dizendo Isabella! Não faz a ínfima ideia do que terá que abrir mão, esqueça! Isso jamais irá acontecer! – ele levou as mãos à cintura dela, puxando-a pra si, prendendo-a em seus braços. - Não basta viver comigo ao seu lado, no seu pra sempre? – seu tom foi extremamente carinhoso, ergueu uma das mãos tocando seu rosto, encarando aqueles orbes castanhos, viu um bico se formar naqueles lábios tentadores, a jovem o encarou por um momento, soltando um longo suspiro rendido.

- Por enquanto sim. - respondeu séria, sabia que ele não cederia fácil, mas ela também não desistiria, queria se tornar uma imortal, sabia de todos os riscos e estava disposta a enfrentá-los para estar com ele pela eternidade.

- Eu te amo, minha feiticeira! Te amo! – sussurrou contra seus lábios antes de tomá-los em um beijo lento, intenso e completamente apaixonado.

Finalmente estavam de férias, e Isabella precisava preencher alguns formulários de inscrição para a universidade, só não sabia qual. Com tudo que acontecera acabou esquecendo completamente, além do mais, não havia conversado com Edward a respeito, se ele cursaria outra universidade, quais eram seus planos.

Sua vida havia mudado tanto de alguns meses pra cá, antes tinha sua vida toda programada, pensava em cursar a universidade de Phoenix e se formar em literatura. No entanto, agora, não fazia ideia do que fazer... Para onde ir, a única coisa que sabia é que cursaria literatura e que queria estar com Edward, seja aonde for.

- Bella? – a voz aveludada dele a despertou de seus devaneios. – Em que estava pensando? Parecia tão distante. – o fato de não poder ler a mente dela era imensamente frustrante para ele, desejava saber o que se passava naquela cabecinha, ela andava meio distraída desde aquela pequena discussão no baile.

-Em como minha vida mudou desde que minha avó morreu... – disse virando-se para ele, estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, estavam no sofá da sala da casa dela. – Havíamos feito tantos planos.

- Referente à que exatamente?

- A universidade, especificamente.

- E quais são seus planos?Já recebeu alguma resposta? – apesar dele tentar disfarçar, notou sua ansiedade pela resposta.

- Não, nem sequer mandei as inscrições. – disse dando de ombros.

- Como assim? Bella você vai acabar perdendo o prazo, para qual universidade quer ir?

- Nunca tive muitas opções, eu morava em Phoenix e sempre pensei em ficar por lá, não imaginava que minha vida mudaria tanto.

- Então pretende ir para a universidade de Phoenix? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, ele era tão fofo, às vezes.

- Não, na realidade eu não sei, aconteceram tantas coisas que sinceramente não sei o que fazer! – novamente deu de ombros. - E você pra onde vai?

- Provavelmente Dartmouth, em Hanover, há uma bela floresta próxima de lá. – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Este é um dos pré-requisitos? – perguntou divertida.

- Sim, uma ampla floresta nas proximidades, uma cidade pacata e de preferência com um clima que nos favoreça.

- A universidade de Phoenix com certeza está fora!

- Você bem que poderia vir com a gente. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, depositando um beijo atrás de sua orelha, fazendo com que a jovem estremecesse.

- Dartmouth? E como eu pagaria por uma universidade como Dartmouth?

- Da mesma forma que pagaria pela universidade de Phoenix, ela também não é nada barata.

- Mas minha avó tinha planos de conseguir uma bolsa integral, não acredito que uma universidade como Dartmouth ofereça tal coisa!

- Eu posso perfeitamente pagar pra você e...

- Como é que é? – disparou se pondo de pé, sua reação o surpreendeu. – Você não se atreva Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! – disse com o dedo em riste. – Posso muito bem me virar sozinha, e nem sei se eu tenho cacife para uma universidade como Dartmouth? Só quero me formar em literatura, onde pouco importa... – dizia andando de um lado para outro. – Podemos ir para o Alaska! A temperatura é favorável, é um lugar tranquilo, tem uma ampla floresta e não é preciso gastar rios de dinheiro para isso!

- Só tem um probleminha! – apontou. – Viemos do Alaska se esqueceu? Além do mais, já me formei duas vezes pela universidade do Alaska, assim como em Havard, Oxford entre outras espalhadas por ai.

- Deixa de ser metido! Cruzes, como eu pude me apaixonar por um cara tão arrogante?

- Não sou arrogante!

- Não? – disparou o encarando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Talvez um pouco, mas...

- Quanta modéstia! – disse sarcástica.

- Então como ficamos? Como você mesma disse, Phoenix está fora de questão! – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro.

- Eu não sei... – admitiu. – Eu só quero ficar com você, e se Dartmouth for nossa única opção, darei um jeito, não se preocupe.

- Deixa de ser orgulhosa! Posso perfeitamente pagar pra você.

-Sei que pode, e sei que suas intenções são as melhores possíveis, mas entenda, por favor... – pediu levando a mão ao rosto dele. – Eu me conheço e não me sentiria bem com esta situação Edward... Minha avó me deixou bem amparada e apesar de achar um desperdício, posso perfeitamente pagar pelos meus estudos.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção te ofender de alguma forma.

- Sei que não.

- Mas precisa se decidir, logo os prazos se inspiram e vai perder a chance.

- Eu sei, mas antes de tudo tenho que ir a Phoenix, a muito que resolver por lá. – ele somente assentiu a puxando pra si, roçando seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a como somente ele sabia fazer.

**Alguns dias depois...**

O aniversário de Edward estava próximo e Alice queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, pra isso pediu ajuda de Bella.

- Ele vai desconfiar. – dizia apreensiva, sinceramente tinha medo das ideias de Alice. – Mas o quer que eu faça exatamente?

- Sei lá, a feiticeira aqui é você! – disse como se fosse óbvio. – Você bloqueou o quarto, tá lembrada, não pode fazer o mesmo comigo?

- Não funciona desta forma Alice, o que posso fazer é envolvê-la em meu escudo, isso a deixará muda, mentalmente pelo menos.

- Então você o bloqueia?

- Claro que não, acredito que deva ser uma proteção natural, ou de alguma forma esteja protegida, não sei ao certo.

Foi uma comemoração só entre os Cullen e Bella, teve até bolo para a surpresa de Edward e os outros membros da família, depois de ver o namorado ganhar vários presentes caros e de grife. A jovem timidamente lhe presenteou com um cd.

- Sei que têm muitos, mas este é diferente, pois é único. – mordeu os lábios, visivelmente ansiosa pela reação dele. Edward abriu um imenso sorriso ao ver as fotos de capa do CD, eram várias fotos deles dois.

-Uau, você quem fez? – a jovem somente assentiu.

- São composições minhas inspiradas em você... – novamente ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu não sabia o que dar a você... - disparou nervosa. – Afinal de contas você tem de tudo! Então pensei em algo especial, feito somente pra você, sei que é meio bobo, mas...

- É perfeito! – ele se apreçou em dizer, vendo o quanto estava nervosa, Edward olhava encantado para as fotos que ilustravam a capa do CD, fotos deles dois, e escrito em letras douradas estava: Edward & Bella Forever. Na contra capa, havia uma relação de musicas.

- Isso foi muito original Bella. – disse Esme vendo o quanto aquele gesto emocionou seu filho.

- O que acha de ouvirmos? – Alice disparou tirando o cd das mãos dele o colocando no aparelho, para total desespero de Bella, que tinha os olhos saltados e o rosto corado. A introdução de um violão soou pela sala seguida da voz doce e suave de Bella.

**Ist's Gonna be Love – Mandy Moore**

Vou ser eu, baby.  
Vai ser você, baby.

O tempo tem sido muito paciente  
Como eu posso fingir ser tão forte?  
Olhando para você, baby  
Sentindo isso também, baby  
Se eu estou perguntando você me abraça apertado  
Então vai estar tudo certo

Vai ser amor  
Vai ser ótimo  
Vai ser mais do que eu posso aguentar  
Vai ser livre  
Vai ser real  
Vai mudar tudo o que eu sinto  
Vai ser triste  
Vai ser verdadeiro  
Vou ser eu, baby  
Vai ser você, baby  
Vai ser...  
Vai ser amor

O tempo que resta da minha grande tristeza  
Como você pode pretender ser tão cruel?  
Talvez seja eu, baby  
Talvez seja verdade, baby  
Talvez seja tudo que nós estamos sonhando  
E esperamos o suficiente.

- Eu a compus quando descobri que estava completamente apaixonada por você!

Vai ser amor  
Vai ser ótimo  
Vai ser mais do que eu possa aguentar  
Vai ser livre  
Vai ser real  
Vai mudar tudo o que eu sinto  
Vai ser triste  
Vai ser verdadeiro  
Vai ser você o único a fazer  
Vai ser eu, baby (eu, baby)  
Vai ser você, baby

- E quando exatamente isso aconteceu? – perguntou enlaçando sua cintura.

Quanto mais rápido você deixar dois corações baterem juntos  
Mais rápido você saberá que esse amor é pra sempre  
(Vai ser amor)  
O amor necessita de tempo agora ou nunca  
(Vai ser amor)  
Vai ser forte  
Você irá acreditar  
Que será forte o bastante

- Vamos deixá-los a sós! – Carlisle disse em um tom inaudível para Bella, discretamente os seis saíram deixando-os a sós e Edward os agradeceu mentalmente.

Vai ser amor  
Vai ser ótimo  
Vai ser mais do que eu possa aguentar  
Vai ser livre  
Vai ser real  
Vai mudar tudo o que eu sinto  
Vai ser triste  
Vai ser verdadeiro  
Vai ser você o único a fazer  
Vai ser duro  
Vai ser difícil  
Vai ser mais do que apenas o suficiente  
Vai ser amor  
Oh, vai ser amor

- Acredito que foi enquanto nós tentávamos ser amigos. – ele sorriu roçando a ponta de seu nariz ao dela.

Vai ser triste  
Vai ser verdadeiro  
Vou ser eu, baby (eu, baby)

Vai ser você, baby  
Vou ser eu, baby (eu, baby)  
Vai ser você  
Vai ser... (sim!)  
Vai ser amor.

- Tentávamos?

- Pelo menos eu tentava, mas você fugia de mim.

- Como pude ser tão idiota? – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, desta vez a introdução de um piano soou e em seguida a voz de Bella preencheu a sala.

**Only hope – Mandy Moore**

Existe uma música dentro da minha alma  
É aquela que eu tentei escrever uma e outra vez  
Estou acordada nesse frio infinito  
Mas você canta para mim uma vez, e outra vez e de novo

Então eu abaixo minha cabeça  
E eu levanto as minhas mãos e oro para ser só sua  
Eu oro para ser só sua  
Eu sei que você é minha única esperança.

Canta pra mim a canção das estrelas  
Da sua galáxia dançando e rindo e rindo de novo  
Quando parece que os meus sonhos estão tão distantes  
Canta pra mim os planos que você tem pra mim outra vez.

Ele enlaçou sua cintura, e a conduziu pela sala de estar, apreciando a linda canção.

Então eu abaixo minha cabeça  
E eu levanto as minhas mãos e oro para ser só sua  
Eu oro para ser só sua  
Eu sei que você é minha única esperança

Eu te dou o meu destino  
Estou te dando tudo de mim  
Eu quero sua sinfonia  
Cantando tudo o que eu sou  
Com todo o meu fôlego  
Estou devolvendo

Então eu abaixo minha cabeça  
E eu levanto as minhas mãos e oro para ser só sua  
Eu oro para ser só sua  
Eu sei que você é minha única esperança

Mmmmm mmmmm mmm  
Ohohohohohohoh ohhhhh

- É linda Bella, linda! – disse acariciando o rosto da jovem.

- Você me deixou inspirada! – ele sorriu roçando os lábios aos dela.

-Repito, é linda! Foi o presente perfeito, obrigado!

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

Ficaram mais um pouco por ali, trocando beijos completamente apaixonados, apreciando a companhia uma do outro. Bella bocejou e Edward achou melhor se recolherem, já que a jovem passaria a noite com ele, graças à lábia de Alice, que convencera Charlie em questão de minutos. Edward levou seu presente consigo, ouviria todo enquanto Bella estivesse dormindo.

A jovem teve seu minutinho humano como gostava de dizer, voltando para o quarto usando apenas uma camiseta dele, que batia na altura das coxas. Aninhou-se nos braços dele repousando a cabeça em seu peito sentindo uma das mãos dele acariciar se braço, enquanto a outra brincava com um cacho de seu cabelo.

- Edward? – chamou depois de um tempo em um silêncio extremamente agradável, sua voz estava sonolenta.

- O que?

- Eu estive pensando se... – ele notou a hesitação em sua voz.

- Se? – a incentivou, tocando seu queixo, fazendo com que lhe olhasse nos olhos.

- Você gostaria de ir comigo á Phoenix?

- Eu já lhe disse que iria com você, porque está tão hesitante?

- É que provavelmente teremos que ficar alguns dias por lá e... – Bella mordeu o lábio inferior encarando aqueles orbes cor de mel. – Não há florestas em Phoenix, na realidade o calor é insuportável, o clima é árido e...

- Eu sei Bella, não se preocupe com isso, estarei bem, só preciso caçar antes de irmos, quando pretende ir?

- Se possível ainda esta semana, é que o advogado está insistindo em me ver, assunto relacionado a casa, algo assim. – disse dando de ombros. – Também preciso trazer minhas coisas que estão lá e decidir o que fazer com toda aquela tralha.

- Seu pai não vai com você?

- Ele está preso com os problemas da delegacia e tudo mais, não quero atrapalhá-lo.

- Tudo bem meu anjo, me dê dois dias pra caçar e irmos para Phoenix! – ela jogou seus braços em trono de seu pescoço o cobrindo de beijos.

Isabella não demorou a pegar no sono, Edward colocou o Cd para rodar em um tom baixo, quase inaudível para Bella, mas ele ouvia perfeitamente sua voz doce. Enquanto ouvia novamente as musicas lia o encarte onde além de conter a letra da musica, Bella teve o cuidado de colocar a data em que a compôs e por que. Uma das musicas lhe chamou a atenção.

**My All- Mariah Carey**

Estou pensando em você

Hoje à noite em minha solidão insone

Se é errado amar você

Então meu coração não vai me deixar agir certo

Porque me afoguei em você

E não sobreviverei sem você do meu lado

Eu daria tudo de mim para ter

Somente uma noite com você

Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir

Seu corpo junto ao meu

Porque eu não consigo deixar de

Viver na lembrança de nossa canção

Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite

Não sabe o quanto desejo fazer amor com você, minha Bella... – dizia mentalmente admirando o rosto adormecido da jovem. – No quanto desejo me perder nesse teu cheiro, nesse teu gosto... Me perder completamente em você, meu amor...

Baby, você pode me sentir?

Imaginando que estou olhando em seus olhos

Eu posso lhe ver claramente

Vividamente aceso em minha mente

E você ainda está tão longe

Como uma estrela distante que estou desejando esta noite

Eu daria tudo de mim para ter

Somente uma noite com você

Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir

Seu corpo junto ao meu

Porque não consigo deixar de

Viver na lembrança de nossa canção

Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite

Infelizmente ainda é arriscado demais, sua vida é justamente o preço que pagaria se eu me deixar levar pelo desejo, pelo amor e pela paixão avassaladora que sinto por você minha feiticeira!

Eu daria tudo de mim para ter

Somente uma noite com você

Eu arriscaria minha vida para sentir

Seu corpo junto ao meu

Porque não consigo deixar de

Viver na lembrança de nossa canção

Eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite

Oh, eu daria tudo de mim pelo seu amor hoje à noite.

Edward roçou seus lábios levemente contra os dela. – Me perdoa minha Bella, meu amor!

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	25. CAPITULO 23

**Como o prometido, mais um capítulo pra vcs! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIII**

Alice praticamente se convidou para acompanhá-los a Phoenix e arrastou o marido consigo, dizendo que Jasper poderia ajudá-la com o advogado, que ele era fera nestes assuntos burocráticos. Os três vampiros saíram para caçar, mesmo não estando com fome, era somente uma precaução, poderiam aguentar perfeitamente alguns dias sem sangue.

Acharam melhor ir com a Mercedes de Carlisle, já que continha os vidros escuros, os protegeria bem do sol forte de Phoenix. Isabella ficou abismada com a velocidade com que Edward rasgava a rodovia, uma viagem de aproximadamente vinte e cinco horas e meia, foi feita em exatamente doze horas. Já estava escuro quando chegaram a casa, que apesar do bairro simples era bem ampla, por um momento Isabella hesitou ao abrir a porta e os três não deixaram aquilo passar.

- Tudo bem? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, está tudo bem, por favor, não reparem isso deve estar uma bagunça terrível. – os três vampiros reviraram os olhos.

Bella mostrou a casa a eles, e depois comeu um pouco, já que Edward insistiu em parar em uma lanchonete e comprar algo pra ela.

- Nossa quanta coisa! – disparou Alice ao ver os móveis cobertos por lençóis sem contar nas pilhas de caixas espalhadas.

- Minha avó adorava antiguidades, tudo que era velho a encantava! Acho que é genético, afinal, meu namorado tem mais de cem anos! – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Engraçadinha!

- Bom, por onde querem começar, pelo sótão ou pelo porão?

- Ainda tem mais coisa lá? – a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça.

-Sim Alice, acredite, Cassandra Dwyer adorava juntar tralhas.

- Este era o meu quarto, foi aqui que cresci. – Isabella disse a Edward, Alice e Jasper estavam no andar de baixo separando o que seria doado do que seria vendido. O advogado havia sugerido que Bella vendesse os móveis junto com a casa, mas ela ainda estava em duvida.

O vampiro sorriu ao ver fotos dela pequenina, no colo da avó, havia uma de Bella sorrindo mostrando sua janelinha, já que seus dentes haviam caído. – Oh meu Deus! Eu havia me esquecido desta foto! – disse corando violentamente, tentando recuperar o porta retratos da mão dele.

- Você está à coisa mais fofa!

- Edward! – ele riu ainda mais.

- Posso ficar com ela?

- Não!

- A deixa vai? Eu adorei esta foto!

- Eu estou sem os dentes da frente, que graça há nessa foto?

- Eu já disse, você está fofa!

- Vampiro maluco! – resmungou meneando a cabeça remexendo em suas coisas.

- Porque vai vendê-la, Bella? – perguntou ajudando-a a guardar algumas coisas na caixa.

- Não há motivos para mantê-la. – disse dando de ombros.

- Mas foi aqui que cresceu, onde viveu com sua avó e...

- Eu a trago aqui Edward, em meu coração e em minhas memórias, sei que ela está olhando por mim, onde quer que esteja.

- Acredita mesmo nisso?

- Sim, você não?

- É complicado, não acho que aja vida após a morte, ainda mais para um ser amaldiçoado como eu.

- Não gosto quando fala assim!

- Mas é o que nós somos, seres amaldiçoados, sem alma e sem coração! – disse com amargura.

- Discordo! Há tanto amor em sua família, entre vocês, como pode dizer que não tem um coração? Esme é todo coração!

- Isso ela é mesmo! Costumamos dizer que ela é o coração de nossa família!

Eles se juntaram aos outros e Bella contou a eles como foi sua infância e sua adolescência em Phoenix, mas já era madrugada e o sono acabou vencendo a jovem que adormeceu sobre uma das caixas. Edward a levou pra cama, e depois ajudou os irmãos a separar as coisas, já que Alice sabia perfeitamente o que ia para Forks, o que seria doado e o que seria vendido.

Na manhã seguinte, eles receberam a visita do advogado responsável pelo testamento de Cassandra, além da casa Bella havia herdado uma generosa soma em dinheiro, para o seu espanto. Não sabia que a avó tinha tanto dinheiro, não que elas vivessem mal, longe disso.

Jasper a instruiu com a venda da casa, na realidade Bella levaria muito pouca coisa, somente os documentos, fotos e alguns objetos pessoais. O restante seria doado ou vendido o que não agradou muito o advogado.

**No dia seguinte... **

- Bella encontrei esse baú no sótão, onde quer que o coloque? – os olhos da jovem praticamente saltaram ao ver o baú, a caixa que ela tanto procurara, sobre o ombro de Jasper.

- Onde encontrou isso? – disparou indicando a mesa da sala de jantar para que ele a colocasse sobre ela.

- Estava no sótão, debaixo de uma pilha de caixas, coberta de poeira. – respondeu o vampiro a colocando sobre a mesa.

- Você a encontrou Jazz... – a voz de Bella não passou de um sussurro. – Eu a procurei tanto, praticamente revirei esta casa... Como não a vi ali.

"_**Do que ela tá falando? Porque tá olhando assim pra esse baú?"**_ – se perguntava Jasper.

- Do que você ta falando Bella? – Edward vocalizou o pensamento do irmão.

- É ela, a caixa de que lhe falei Edward, aquela que está há gerações em nossa família, que pertenceu as minhas ancestrais.

-Então esta é a caixa?

-Sim, dentro dela contem toda a história da minha raça, e o mais importante as minhas origens, o porquê sou tão diferente.

- Então vamos abri-la e descobrir! – Alice disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas ela está trancada e... – Edward não esperou que ela terminasse e esmigalhou o cadeado em sua mão, mostrando o quanto era forte.

- Exibido! – Bella disparou dando com a mão em seu peito. – Se lembra de que eu disse a Carlisle? Somente minha avó tinha o poder para abri-la, o cadeado era só uma distração, veja... – disse apontando para o pentagrama sobre a caixa. – É protegida por um feitiço.

- Foi sua avó quem o colocou? – perguntou Alice.

- Não, isso é muito, mas muito antigo. – Bella tocou o pentagrama e diferente do que houve com a cruz de Carlisle, as luzes oscilaram, e tanto Edward quanto seus irmãos puderam sentir o tremor. Os três vampiros viram chocados a jovem falar em um dialeto céltico, uma língua desconhecida e de repente o baú se abriu.

"_**Ainda não me acostumei com isso! É tão estranho!" **_– pensava Jasper com os olhos arregalados.

- Wow! – foi o que Edward conseguiu dizer.

"_**Sabia que ela podia fazer isso?" **_– Alice lhe perguntou mentalmente.

- Não, e acredito que nem mesmo ela. – sibilou em um tom inaudível para a jovem. – Sente-se bem, Bella? – perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, estou bem, mas... – respondeu soltando um longo suspiro. – É tão estranho... Minha avó sempre disse que somente ela tinha o poder para abri-lo, eu jamais consegui, por mais que tentasse.

- Você disse que é passada de geração em geração, Bella, sua avó se foi, então...

- Eu sou a única descendente viva das Le Fay. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

Edward olhou para o baú que lhe pareceu pequeno para comportar tantas coisas, mas como nada ali fazia muito sentindo para ele, então deu de ombros.

- O que são todas estas coisas Bella?- ouviu Alice perguntar curiosa.

- Sinceramente eu não sei... - Edward pôde ver pela mente de Jasper o quanto estava emocionada, e o quanto aquele baú a afetou. - Minha avó nunca me deixou mexer nele, reconheço algumas coisas, veja... – disse pegando um caderno de couro com uma triquetra na capa.

- O que significa este símbolo? – Jasper perguntou desta vez.

- É uma triquetra, é um símbolo celta, ele representa as três faces da grande mãe, ela é a energia criadora do universo que se dividem em três faces... A Virgem, a Mãe e a Anciã. Ela também costumava representar as estações do ano que há muitos séculos eram divididas em três fases... Primavera, verão e inverno.

- Como sabe tudo isso? – voltou a perguntar impressionado.

- Li os pergaminhos! – disse dando de ombros.

- E o que é isto? – Alice perguntou desta vez.

- É um livro de feitiços. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Livro de feitiços? – replicou Alice.

- Eu também tenho um, está em Forks. - ela o colocou sobre a mesa, voltando a mexer na caixa. – Minha avó dizia que está pena é mágica.

- Mágica? – o tom de Edward deixava claro sua descrença.

- Veja! – Bella lhe estendeu a pena e esticou o braço para pegar um bloco que estava sobre o balcão. – Escreva algo. – pediu indicando o papel, o vampiro escreveu seu nome, com uma caligrafia perfeita. Seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver o que havia escrito desaparecer diante de seus olhos, segundos depois.

- Mas como? Como isso é possível?

- Somente quem traz a magia dentro de si consegue ler o que foi escrito com esta pena, legal né? – disse empolgada.

- Olha, tem uma caixinha aqui. – Alice disse pegando uma caixa aveludada.

- Alice! – Edward a repreendeu.

- Posso Bella? – pediu ignorando o irmão.

-Claro!

- Oh meu Deus! É lindo. – a vampira soltou encantada com belíssimo colar. - Era de sua avó Bella?

- Não, eu nunca o tinha visto antes. – disse tocando a peça, ao deslizar seus dedos sobre o colar ficou em transe, seus olhos perderam o foco completamente.

- O que ela tem? – Alice disparou preocupada.

- Parece em transe. – Jasper disse estalando os dedos diante dela.

- Bella? Bella? – Edward chamou e nada.

Isabella sentiu como se tivesse sido transportada para outra dimensão, a imagem de uma mulher com longos cabelos castanhos, levemente cacheados nas pontas, surgiu diante de si. Quando se virou de frente, Bella mal pode crer na semelhança entre elas, a diferença é que a mulher era alguns anos mais velha, e linda, enquanto ela...

A tal mulher tinha o colar no pescoço, sorriu com a aproximação de um homem alto, e muito, mas muito bonito, com longos cabelos escuros e lindos olhos verdes. Ele a arrebatou em um beijo avassalador e Isabella viu ambos se entregarem a paixão de forma intensa.

- Ela está corando? – Alice disse estranhando o fato de sua amiga estar com as bochechas rosadas, seu coração batia descompassado o que deixou Edward intrigado.

De repente Bella despertou sacudindo a cabeça, a jovem sentia o rosto em brasa, diante da imagem que presenciara. Olhou para Edward que tinha o cenho franzido e o olhar preocupado.

- Sente-se bem? O que houve? – perguntou tocando sua bochecha corada.

- Eu... Eu vi uma mulher... Era tão linda, tinha longos cabelos castanhos... Ela usava este colar, vestia roupas estranhas... Daí um homem se aproximou... Ele era tão lindo... – Edward fez uma careta ao ouvi-la. – Eles se beijaram e... E...

- E? – Alice a incentivou, e Bella corou novamente.

- E de repente estavam... Vocês sabem... – disse fazendo um gesto com a mão.

- Estavam fazendo sexo, é isso?

- Alice! – a jovem ralhou constrangida.

- O que? É natural Bella, ainda mais quando duas pessoas se amam. – a jovem assentiu calada, era visível que as palavras de Alice haviam a afetado, Edward lançou um olhar mordaz para a irmã.

"_**Este assunto não deveria ser um tabu entre vocês." **_– pensou encarando o irmão.

- Não se meta! –sibilou em um tom inaudível.

- Mas quem era o casal que viu? – Jasper perguntou chamando a atenção da jovem para si, já que ela olhava confusa para os dois.

- Não sei... Mas pelo modo como estavam vestidos, acredito que sejam muito, mas muito antigos, ela usava este colar e... – Bella mordeu os lábios com força.

- O que? Tem mais? – disparou Alice.

- Ela era muito parecida comigo, só que em uma versão mais bonita, é claro! – Edward e Alice reviraram os olhos.

- Acha que pode ser uma de suas ancestrais?

- Eu não sei, provavelmente.

- Olha, tem outra caixinha aqui. – Alice pegou a entregando a jovem, ao abri-la viu um par de alianças e sorriu.

- O que foi? – seu namorado disparou confuso.

- Eles usavam estas alianças...

- Quem? O casal que viu?

- Sim.

- Tem certeza?

-Absoluta, e meus avós também as usaram... – Bella disse deslizando as pontas dos dedos por elas. – Minha avó sempre me dizia que um dia eu me casaria e então as usaria e que... – de repente a jovem se calou.

- E o que Bella? – Edward insistiu.

- Deixa pra lá! – ele levou a mão ao queixo dela fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos.

- Não importa mais. – disse desviando o olhar.

- Importa sim, o que sua avó lhe disse, Isabella? – voltou a exigir.

- Que... Que eu as passaria a minha filha, quando chegasse a hora. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, seu olhar voltou a encontrar o dele, ficaram ali se encarando sem nada dizer. Edward tentou disfarçar o quanto aquilo o havia afetado, mesmo que um dia conseguisse fazer amor com Bella, filhos era algo que jamais poderia lhe dar.

- O que são estes pergaminhos. – Jasper perguntou tentando melhorar o clima que havia ficado no mínimo estranho.

- São pergaminhos... – a jovem pegou um e o abriu, pelo movimento de seus lábios, ela parecia estar lendo. – São pequenos feitiços, anotações antigas, vejam... – disse indicando o canto do pergaminho. – Data de 1347.

"_**Como ela consegue entender o que está escrito ali?"**_ – Jasper se perguntava, e Edward também gostaria muito de saber.

-Carlisle vai adorar ajudá-la a entender tudo isso... – o tom de Alice deixava claro sua empolgação. – Ele e Edward adoram desvendar um mistério. – a jovem olhou para o namorado que piscou pra ela.

- Acha mesmo que Carlisle conseguirá me ajudar? Há muita coisa aqui que desconheço e...

- Que livro é aquele ali? – Alice disse apontando para o grande livro no fundo do baú.

- O livro das sombras. – a voz de Bella saiu estranha, e os três vampiros se entreolharam. – Minha avó não me deixava sequer chegar perto dele, dizia que eu não estava pronta para o que ele tinha pra mim.

- Como assim?

- Eu... Eu não sei, minha avó não me contou, sempre dizia que estava me preparando, mas não sei o porque nem para que. – disse impaciente. – Não sou uma bruxa, eu não estudei a magia... Nasci com ela, conseguem compreender a diferença? Eu a trago em meu sangue, posso fazer várias coisas, mas não sei o porquê nem para que finalidade, minha avó estava me ensinando e ela se foi e agora... – ela havia se exaltado, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, Edward a puxou pra si, a envolvendo em seus braços, Bella passou os braços em torno dele, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

- Não fique assim Bella, estamos com você, e a ajudaremos a compreender tudo isso. Eu estou aqui e sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?- a jovem somente assentiu.

- Com todos nós Bella. – Alice concluiu.

Jasper enviou as doações para o orfanato de Phoenix, assim como deixou a encargo do advogado o envio do cheque, resultado da venda da casa, dos moveis e algumas antiguidades que foram encontradas entre o que Isabella dizia ser 'as tralhas das Dwyer'.

As mais importantes estavam levando consigo, como alguns quadros, e artefatos, assim como alguns pertences pessoais e o baú. Edward locou um pequeno caminhão para poder levar tudo para Forks e com uma ajudinha de Bella, não teve problemas em dirigir sob o sol escaldante de Phoenix.

Isabella preferiu passar antes pela mansão Cullen, já que não teria como explicar ao seu pai sobre o baú e muitas daquelas coisas. Estavam todos reunidos na sala de jantar dos Cullen a qual era usada por eles somente para reuniões, os pertences de Bella estavam sobre ela assim como o baú.

- Mas o que diabo é tudo isso? – disparou Emmett.

- Segundo Bella é a tralha das Dwyer! – Alice disse sarcástica.

- Como é que eu ia saber que isso ai tem algum valor? – a vampira revirou os olhos.

-Isso é um vaso Ming? – Esme perguntou apontando para lindo vaso sobre a mesa.

- Autentico. – afirmou Edward.

- Sinceramente eu não sabia que minha avó tinha um vaso da dinastia Ming, tudo isso estava no sótão e confesso que nunca fui muito fã daquele lugar.

- Olha para estas telas, Esme... – Carlisle disse examinando uma delas. – Veja a data!

- Está em um estado de conservação excelente para uma tela de aproximadamente seiscentos anos.

- Eu não disse que ela gostava de coisa velha! – Bella sussurrou e Edward revirou os olhos se perguntando se sua namorada não tinha noção do quanto poderia valer uma daquelas telas?

- O que pretende fazer com tudo isso? - Carlisle perguntou voltando sua atenção para a jovem. – Muitos destes artefatos deveriam estar em um museu.

- De fato... – respondeu Bella. – Mas se minha avó os escondeu em nosso sótão deve ter algum motivo, concordam? A maioria das telas, retratam feiticeiras, algumas em seus rituais, assim como as ilustrações. Acredito que nada disso deva ser exposto, pode nos comprometer de alguma forma.

-E o que fará com tudo isso? - a jovem fez uma careta.

- Na verdade eu queria saber se vocês poderiam ficar com elas?

- O que? – disparou Edward.

- Eu não posso vendê-las, tão pouco levá-las pra casa, concorda? Vocês possuem tantos quadros e artefatos, mais alguns não farão diferença.

- E o que faremos com quadros de feiticeiras? – disparou Rosálie. – Esta é uma casa de vampiros se não percebeu?

- Acredite, eu já notei! – Bella revidou sarcástica. – Não precisam deixá-los expostos, com certeza vocês devem ter um meio de guardar tudo isso em segurança, certo?- Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Confia tanto assim em nós, filha? – disse sorrindo.

- Tanto que lhe trouxe isto. – a jovem disse apontando para o baú. – Aqui está Carlisle, a caixa, este baú contem informações e feitiços muito poderosos, assim como chave de acesso a toda nossa história, a história de toda uma raça, desde o início dos tempos. Sei que aqui encontraremos os mistérios que envolvem o meu nascimento e o porquê sou tão diferente.

- Você o encontrou?

-Na realidade foi Jazz!

- Isso é inacreditável! – Carlisle estava maravilhado, Bella sorriu olhando para Edward que lhe sorriu de volta, viu na mente do pai o quanto estava ansioso para saber o que tanto havia ali.

- Minha avó costumava dizer que aqui dentro, estão os ministérios e segredos de toda minha linhagem, desde o inicio dos tempos.

- E quer mesmo dividi-los conosco?

- Com quem mais o faria? Os Quileutes não podem me ajudar, minha avó esta morta e meu pai... – ela riu com escárnio. – Eu o amo, mas ele sempre acreditou que eu fosse anormal ou coisa parecida! Preciso da sua ajuda Carlisle, dos seus conhecimentos e da sua vontade de saber.

"_**Como recusar a um pedido destes?" **_– pensou encarando a jovem.

- Então veremos o que temos aqui. – disse apontando para o baú, a jovem assentiu passando a mão pelo pentagrama sibilando algo, como em Phoenix houve um pequeno tremor e as luzes oscilaram.

-Wow! – disparou Emmett. – Isso foi sinistro!

- Como pode caber tanta coisa ai dentro? – Esme perguntou encarando o baú aberto.

- Nós perguntamos a mesma coisa! - Jasper disse com humor.

- Minha avó sempre dizia que chegaria a hora em que este baú revelaria o meu destino.

"_**Pobrezinha, está tão abatida, não deve estar sendo nada fácil pra ela."**_ – Esme pensava olhando com ternura para Isabella, o que fez com que Edward levasse a mão em seu ombro, para que a jovem sentisse que ele estava ali, com ela.

Isabella mostrou a Carlisle e aos outros, o que continha na caixa, mostrou como funcionava a pena mágica, falou sobre os pergaminhos e o quanto eram antigos.

- Este é o livro de feitiços, toda feiticeira tem o seu, em geral, eles possuem cânticos, pensamentos assim como alguns pergaminhos, como se fosse um diário.

- Que símbolo é este? – Rosálie perguntou timidamente apontando para o símbolo da capa.

- É uma triquetra, é um símbolo Wicca, usado por feiticeiras e bruxa, ele simboliza as três faces da grande mãe... A virgem, a Mãe e a Anciã, como disse a eles... – falou apontando para Jasper, Alice e Edward. – Em tempos remotos, também representava as três estações do ano, primavera, verão e inverno.

- Bellinha, até eu que sou menos esperto sei que são quatro estações. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Eu estou falando de tempos remotos, Emm, à praticamente milênios atrás.

-Uuuhhh, tá bom então, não está mais aqui quem falou!

- Em geral ele representa a grande mãe, e...

- E quem é a mãe? – perguntou Alice desta vez.

- A deusa, ela pode ser encontra em uma floresta sob a luz da lua prateada... Ou em uma gota de orvalho sobre a pétala de uma flor... No calor do sol de verão na pele, ou na queda de folhas de outono, ou na suavidade da neve do inverno. Está na luz, na sombra e tudo que está no meio... Ela está presente na canção dos ventos e nas musicas das marés... Está na sinfonia da vida.

- Uau, isso foi profundo!

- É nisso que acredito! E foi com este livro de feitiços que aprendi a alguns truques e sortilégios.

- Sortilégios, o que é sortilégios?

- São pequenos feitiços usado pra descomplicar sua vida digamos assim, minha avó dizia que algumas feiticeiras costumavam usar deste artifício para que seus amantes fizessem exatamente o que elas queriam. Segundo ela, eles se tornavam dóceis e fiéis, além de amantes incansáveis se é que me entendem. – disse corando horrores.

- Incansáveis nós já somos Bellinha. – o comentário de Emmett, deixou a jovem ainda mais corada e constrangida.

"_**Qual é mano? Ainda não mostrou pra ela o quanto somos incansáveis?"**_– Edward lhe lançou um olhar mordaz, se perguntando por que o irmão se importava tanto com sua vida sexual?

- E este outro livro? O que é? – Carlisle perguntou ao pegar o livro das sombras. – Bella arregalou os olhos e deu alguns passos para trás, agarrando-se a camisa de Edward.

- É o livro das sombras... – havia medo em sua voz. – Minha avó o mantinha distante de mim, dizia que eu precisava estar pronta para o que ele tinha a me revelar. – Carlisle franziu o cenho olhando para Edward.

"_**O que isto significa?" **_– perguntou mentalmente.

- Não faço ideia, mas pelo visto, este livro é a chave de tudo. – disse em um tom inaudível, o médico somente assentiu.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	26. CAPITULO 24

**Aqui está mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar! **

**beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIV**

- Você disse que este é um livro de feitiços, como funciona? – a jovem sorriu com a curiosidade de Esme.

- Na realidade ele está mais pra um caderno de anotações, serve para tomarmos nota, quando criamos um feitiço_,_ cânticos, pensamentos ou poemas... – disse dando de ombros. - Minha avó adorava escrever, talvez este seja o motivo pelo qual amo literatura. – Edward sibilou um obrigado a Esme, sabia que a mãe desviou a atenção de Bella do outro livro propositalmente.

"_**Demorou meu filho, mas você tem um verdadeiro tesouro em suas mãos." **_– pensou enquanto a ouvia atenta.

- Eu sei mãe. – sibilou em um tom inaudível para Bella.

- Ela escreveu este há algum tempo e eu praticamente a obrigava lê-lo pra mim diversas vezes, posso?

- À vontade. – Esme disse automaticamente.

- Entre tantos movimentos e magias, o tempo-tecelão entrança, emaranha e recorta. Cerze, alinhava, remenda e costura. Desfia, enlaça, borda e desembaraça fios e linhas de almas e vidas enoveladas...

Os Cullen a olhavam fascinados, Bella apesar de ser tímida, lia super bem e sua voz era doce e suave, como quando cantava.

- É lindo Bella! – disparou Alice piscando para a amiga.

- Também acho! – disse voltando para junto de Edward, que envolveu sua cintura apoiando o queixo em sua cabeça, enquanto a jovem recostava em seu peito. E então Carlisle, acha que conseguiremos algo? – perguntou se voltando para o médico.

- Vou ser sincero com você Bella, magia e ocultismo nunca foram o meu forte, e confesso que sei muito pouco sobre o assunto. Eu realmente pensei que as feiticeiras estivessem extintas, assim como os lobisomens entre outros seres e...

-Mas você e Edward podem me ajudar a tentar descobrir algo, não podem?

- Tentaremos, disso não tenha duvida, mas acredito que a chave esteja no livro das sombras.

- Também pensei nisso, mas tenho medo, minha avó foi bem taxativa quando disse que eu precisava estar pronta para tal revelação.

- Como assim pronta? – a pergunta de Alice era a mesma que os outros se faziam.

- Eu realmente não sei.

"_**Já conversou com ela sobre Eleazar?"**_ – Edward somente negou com a cabeça de forma discreta.

- Bella, sei o quanto a situação é extremamente delicada, mas receio que precisaremos de ajuda, eu tenho um amigo e ele é de minha total confiança e...

- Quer expor a ele a situação? – perguntou apreensiva.

- Acha mesmo isto necessário? – Edward disparou em um tom inaudível para a jovem, seu tom foi de desagrado. – Não acha arriscado demais expô-la desta forma?

"_**Como sabe, Eleazar é muito antigo, Edward, ele deve saber algo a respeito disto, poderá nos ajudar, nos orientar." **_

- O que estão fazendo? – Bella exigiu encarando os dois. – Eu não leio mentes e também não tenho uma audição aguçada, portanto se algum de vocês tem algo a dizer, fale alto em bom tom, pra que todos compreendam!

"_**Ela é durona e muito esperta!"**_ – o pensamento de Carlisle fez Edward sorrir e Isabella semicerrou os olhos, encarando o namorado.

- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, ou vão continuar nesta conversa particular? – e lá estava seu sarcasmo.

- Desculpe Bella, é força do hábito, Edward está preocupado com o fato de expor você a Eleazar.

- Eleazar? Quem é Eleazar?

- Eleazar Denali, é um grande amigo meu, o conheci no tempo em que vivi na Itália...

- Oh sim, claro.

- Os Denali são de minha extrema confiança e sei que saberão guardar seu segredo.

- Sendo assim, não vejo problema algum, se são de sua extrema confiança. – disse dando de ombros. – Mas quem são estes Denali? – o nome não lhe era estranho e Isabella não pode deixar de notar uma troca de olhares entre Edward e Alice.

- Os Denali são como uma extensão de nossa família, Bella! – Esme disse jogando o braço sobre o ombro da jovem. – Vivemos com eles uns bons anos a um tempo atrás e antes de voltarmos a Forks, passamos um tempinho com eles.

- Então estes Denali são do Alaska? – havia certa confusão no seu olhar.

-Sim, mas não são os Denali, e sim as Denali. – Esme a corrigiu e Bella sentiu uma sensação estranha, um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha.

- Espera um pouco, Carlisle... – a jovem pediu levando as mãos ao rosto, o esfregando com força, tentando dissipar aquela sensação ruim. Levou a mão à nuca, estalando o pescoço, os Cullen se entreolharam sem entender. – Mas você mandou aquele vampiro para Denali, o tal Laurent, está lembrado?

- Sim eu sei, mas o nosso assunto será com Eleazar e não com Laurent.

- Ele está com Irina agora, ao que parece tornaram-se parceiros. – anunciou Alice.

- Tem certeza disto? – Edward perguntou encarando a irmã.

- Sim, os vi juntos, ando o monitorando, você sabe. – ele somente assentiu.

- Não acredito que haja problemas, afinal as garotas podem distraí-lo enquanto vocês e Eleazar tratam deste assunto. – disse Esme.

- Garotas? – a voz de Bella saiu esganiçada, seu coração deu um sobressalto e sua respiração mudou, e todos notaram.

"_**Pelo jeito alguém terá que dar explicações."**_ – provocou Rosálie.

- Que garotas?

- Tanya, Kate e Irina, elas são as irmãs Denali, Carmem e Eleazar se juntaram a elas há muitos anos. – Esme respondeu confusa com a reação estranha da jovem.

"_**Porque a Bellinha tá estranha?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

"_**Ela sabe sobre você e Tanya?"**_ – Alice disparou mentalmente.

-Não exatamente! – sibilou em um tom inaudível para a jovem.

"_**O que disse a ela?" – **_a irmã o encarava com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ela me perguntou se eu já tive alguém... Se me envolvi com alguém... E fui sincero, disse que eu tentei, mas que não deu certo.

"_**Se ela desconfiar do que houve entre você e Tanya, quando foi para Denali, vai se complicar, maninho!" **_- Alice o alertou.

- Não houve nada!- cuspiu entre os dentes em um tom inaudível.

"_**Pra cima de mim meu caro? Esqueceu que posso ver? Não ouse mentir pra mim Edward!" **_– o vampiro bufou irritado o que chamou a atenção de Bella.

- O que foi? – Isabella perguntou encarando o namorado com um olhar no mínimo estranho.

- Nada! – se apressou em responder.

- Estranho... Por um momento você me pareceu irritado com algo.

"_**Shiii a coisa vai feder!" **_– pensou Emmett e ele nunca esteve mais certo, Edward sentiu em seu tom de voz que Isabella não deixaria aquilo passar, estava atenta a todos os movimentos dele.

- Porque nunca me disse que viveu entre três garotas? E pelo que entendi solteiras.

"_**Não contou a ela sobre Denali?"**_ – Carlisle perguntou confuso.

- Por cima. – sibilou sob o olhar atento de Bella.

- Vai me dizer ou não, o porque me escondeu o fato de ter passado não sei quanto tempo na companhia de três vampiras solteiras? – sua voz saiu exaltada, aquela sensação ruim aumentava cada vez mais em seu peito.

- O que está insinuando? – perguntou ofendido pelo tom que a jovem usou.

- Tem certeza de que não sabe? – disparou sarcástica. -Olhe bem pra você Edward, que eu saiba você era o único solteiro no meio de um arem de vampiras... – os Cullen comprimiram os lábios, contendo o riso, estava óbvio o ciúme dela. – Porque nunca me disse?

- Eu...

- Não esquenta Bellinha, as garotas são como nossas primas, Ed e Tanya são unha e carne, são amigos há décadas e...

- Cala essa maldita boca Emmett! – cuspiu furioso em um tom inaudível, a respiração de Bella ficou cada vez mais forte, como se encontrasse dificuldade para fazê-lo.

"_**Você é mesmo um idiota, Edward!" **_– Rosálie disse em pensamento se divertindo com a situação, o que o irritou ainda mais.

"_**Desculpa mano, eu só tava querendo ajudar!"**_- e Emmett estava sendo sincero.

"_**Você está bem encrencado, irmão." – **_Jasper disse em pensamento enquanto tentava acalmá-la, Edward pôde ver pela mente do irmão o quanto aquele fato a afetou.

Isabella sentia os efeitos do dom de Jasper, quando a conversa que teve com Edward no carro na primeira vez que esteve na mansão lhe veio à mente...

' _Quer saber se tive alguém?' _

'_Talvez não do modo que esteja pensando, quando era humano não me lembro de ter me envolvido com nenhuma garota... '_

'_Conheci muita gente... Conheci muitas mulheres... Tenho uma amiga... '_

'_... Nos conhecemos há praticamente oitenta anos, confesso que nós tentamos, mas não deu certo... Acabamos nos envolvendo, mas como disse não durou muito!'_

'_... Para ela o sexo bastava! Depois de muita insistência e investidas acabei cedendo, mas a relação não durou muito e optamos por sermos somente amigos'._

Não se ouvia nada além de seu coração acelerado, a jovem nem mesmo respirava.

- Respira Bella! – Edward, pediu a despertando, ela o encarou por alguns segundos, puxando uma respiração profunda, soltando em uma lufada só.

- Algum problema filha? –Carlisle perguntou preocupado com a reação dela. _**"O que está havendo aqui, Edward?" **_– perguntou mentalmente ao filho.

- Eu disse a ela que havia me envolvido com uma amiga, que foi há muito tempo e que...

- Foi mal mano, eu não sabia. - Emmett voltou a se desculpar, Isabella olhava confusa para os três.

- Isso é irritante, sabia? – cuspiu entre os dentes voltando-se para Carlisle.

- Do que está falando, Bella?

- Disso que acabaram de fazer... – disse apontando dele para Edward. – Ficam movendo os lábios como se... É irritante!

- Desculpe! Carlisle pediu sinceramente. – Força do hábito.

- Vampiros! – exasperou, Isabella voltou a encarar o namorado. – Pelo visto vocês confiam mesmo nos Denali, não é?

- Não se preocupe Bella, Laurent ficará de fora, eu lhe asseguro.

-Faça como achar melhor, Carlisle, mas se possível gostaria nossa conversa com este Eleazar fosse privada? – ela pôde ver a confusão no olhar do vampiro. – Pelo que Esme disse, além da esposa, há mais três vampiras, sendo que uma delas está com Laurent, pelo que entendi. – o médico somente assentiu. – Me sentiria mais segura se nossa conversa fosse privada, e que só soubessem da minha presença aqui.

- Como quiser!

" _**Contou a Tanya sobre ela?"**_ - Carlisle perguntou a Edward.

- Tudo que sabe é que seu sangue me tentava e que de certa forma a humana mexia comigo. – assegurou ao pai em um tom inaudível.

- Sendo assim, acho que eu já vou embora e...

- Mas já? – disparou Alice. – Fique mais um pouco Bella.

- Estou cansada da viagem, Alice e provavelmente meu pai vai querer saber o que foi resolvido por lá.

- Tem certeza de que é só isso? – o tom de Alice foi preocupado, era visível que havia algo errado, estava calada demais, séria demais. Todos se faziam a mesma pergunta, porque estava tão calada? – Se quiser podemos conversar e...

- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem... – Alice viu em seus olhos que não dizia a verdade, mas achou melhor não insistir.

"_**Boa sorte maninho, com certeza ela sabe sobre Tanya!"**_- afirmou encarando o irmão.

- Tem certeza de que quer deixar suas coisas conosco, Bella?

- Sim Carlisle, certeza absoluta, pode me fazer este favor?

-Claro minha filha, sem problema algum, mas tem certeza de que está bem? "_**Há algo errado?" **_– perguntou mentalmente a Edward, o vampiro deu de ombros se perguntando o que estaria se passando pela cabeça dela? Porque estava tão estranha?

Emmett e Jasper ajudaram Edward a passar as caixas para o jipe, Isabella se manteve calada olhando na direção da janela, evitando olhar para Edward, que já estava incomodado com todo aquele silêncio. Sabia que algo estava errado e se perguntava porque estava tão quieta, porque simplesmente não colocava pra fora?

- Porque está tão calada? – Edward perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

- Só estou pensando. – respondeu sem olhá-lo.

"_**Ótimo, ela está pensando!" **_– replicou mentalmente.

- E será que poderia me dizer em que está pensando exatamente? – seu tom foi irônico.

- Coisas. – disse dando de ombros, ainda com os olhos fixos na janela, Edward bufou revirando os olhos. – Acha mesmo que os Denali são confiáveis? Quer dizer, as Denali. – se corrigiu e Edward seria capaz de apostar como era ali que estava todo o problema.

- Tenho certeza, somos como uma grande família, mas se não se sente segura quanto a isso nós...

- Não, tudo bem, se você e Carlisle confiam neste Eleazar, também confio. – concluiu voltando sua atenção para a janela.

- Sendo assim porque está com essa carinha? O que está te incomodando, Bella?

- Só estou com um mau pressentimento, não sei... Não quero falar sobre isso, não agora, eu só quero ir pra casa. – ele assentiu se calando em seguida. Ao chegar à casa de Bella, Edward descarregou o carro, levando tudo para o seu quarto, empilhando as caixas.

- Essa é a última! – disse ao colocar a caixa na pilha. - O que você tem Bella? Porque está agindo assim? – voltou a perguntar tocando o rosto da jovem, ela fechou os olhos colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

- Tem certeza de que não sabe? – respondeu atravessado. – Eu posso ser meio atrapalhada e um tanto desatenta, mas não sou burra, Edward.

– O que está insinuando? Porque não diz de uma vez o que tanto te incomoda? – exigiu do mesmo modo, Isabella bufou esfregando as mãos no rosto, não queria discutir com ele sobre aquilo.

- Porque não me disse, Edward? Porque não me disse que viveu durante não sei quantos anos com a sua tal amiga? Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Oh sim, você não me disse, não é?

- De que importa o nome dela ou quanto tempo morei em Denali? Eu já disse que o que tivemos foi breve e não significou nada pra mim.

-Hump... Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Pensei que confiasse em mim Isabella. – seu tom deixava claro que suas palavras o ofenderam.

- Eu confio... Mas que droga! Ela é sua amiga... Um membro de sua família, não venha me dizer que não é importante pra você Edward... Se não sentisse atração por ela, jamais teriam transado.

- Mais que droga Bella! Isso foi há muito tempo, será que não consegue compreender?

- Mas ela ainda está em sua vida Edward! Faz parte do seu convívio, faz parte de sua família. Me responda uma coisa e não ouse mentir pra mim, Edward.- ela tinha o dedo em riste e o vampiro somente assentiu. – Onde esteve quando desapareceu aquela semana? Quando estava "confuso"? – os olhos enegrecidos dele encontraram os olhos castanhos da jovem, que fez aspas no confuso.

- Em Denali. – respondeu quase em um sussurro.

- Ela sabe sobre mim?

- Bella...

- Sua amiga sabe sobre mim? - insistiu.

- Mais ou menos, ela sabe que fui para Denali fugindo de você... Do que me fez sentir quando a conheci, sabe que seu sangue me chama e que de alguma forma me atraia... É tudo que Tanya sabe.

- Entendo!

- Eu só estava sendo sincero, você me perguntou se eu já tive alguém e eu lhe disse que tentamos, mas que não durou muito tempo, porque está agindo assim?

- Porque uma coisa é saber que você teve alguém antes de mim, e outra é saber que este alguém faz parte de seu convívio, que é intima sua... Que esteve com ela há bem pouco tempo.

- Aquilo foi há muito tempo, Tanya e eu, nós somos apenas amigos Bella, somente isso. – ele se aproximou e Bella recuou.

- Você me disse que Rosálie jamais te chamou a atenção como mulher... Que jamais havia se envolvido com uma humana antes e que... O que sente por ela?

- Nos conhecemos há cerca de oitenta anos, ela é minha amiga, nos damos bem e eu gosto dela, mas...

- Chega! Quer saber? Eu não quero ouvir... – disse levando as mãos aos ouvidos. – Quero ficar sozinha... -Meu pai logo estará em casa, e temos muito que conversar... – ela desviou o olhar, voltando a olhá-lo em seguida. – Porque não aproveita pra ir caçar, seus olhos estão escuros e...

- Não me quer por perto, é isso?

- Hoje você não é uma das minhas pessoas favoritas... Então acho melhor eu esfriar a minha cabeça e...

- Tudo bem, sendo assim, me liga quando estiver melhor. – ele beijou sua testa se afastando, mas Bella segurou firme sua mão.

- Por favor, Edward... – sua voz saiu embargada. - Não me entenda mal, eu só... Eu só preciso ficar sozinha um pouco.

- Tudo bem Bella, eu entendo, tenho mesmo que ir caçar, nos vemos em alguns dias tá ok? – a jovem somente assentiu.

Assim que Edward saiu, Isabella jogou-se na cama, não queria discutir com ele, mas só a ideia dele ter vivido com a tal amiga fazia seu sangue ferver... Assim como o fato dele ter ido justamente para Denali quando fugiu de seus próprios sentimentos... Sentia o ciúme lhe corroer por dentro.

Contou a Charlie tudo que foi resolvido em Phoenix, falou sobre a venda da casa, assim como a venda de alguns móveis que valiam um bom dinheiro, e da quantia generosa que sua avó havia lhe deixado.

Explicou que usaria uma boa parte para a universidade, mas que ainda não havia se decidido em qual estudaria, ficou até tarde remexendo em algumas fotos que havia trazido de Phoenix. Perguntava-se o que faria agora que havia encontrado a caixa, como estaria pronta para abrir o livro das sombras se sua avó não estava mais com ela para lhe passar os ensinamentos?

- Oh vovó, eu preciso tanto de você... Ajude-me vovó, me ajude, por favor... – pediu acariciando o rosto da avó na foto que segurava. – Me dê um sinal, uma luz.

A jovem acabou adormecendo sobre as fotos espalhadas pela cama, o rosto úmido devido ao as lágrimas, sentia falta de sua avó, falta de Edward, já havia se arrependido de tê-lo mandado embora, o queria ali com ela... Afinal, aquilo foi antes de conhecê-la e ele foi sincero, mas ainda lhe fervia o sangue só imaginar que ele havia estado com aquela vampira... E que ela o teve como Bella jamais o teria... Já que o vampiro relutava, tinha medo de perder o controle e machucá-la seriamente.

...Bella estava na clareira, deitada sobre as flores rasteiras, tinha os olhos fechados, apreciando a brisa leve e o aroma de lilás que havia no ar. De repente sentiu a mão suave de sua avó em seus cabelos, abriu os olhos e sorriu, sendo retribuída com um de seus sorrisos.

- Como está minha menina? – disse beijando-lhe a testa como costumava fazer.

- Sinto sua falta vovó, o que houve? Porque me deixou?

- O destino quis assim minha menina, e sabe que não podemos lutar contra ele, não é? Agora está em suas mãos o destino de nossa raça e de outras.

- Como vovó? Como farei isso se não sei o que fazer?

- Sabe Isabella, sempre soube, está dentro de você, minha menina, em algum lugar em seu coração. Mas lhe asseguro que um amigo virá ao seu auxilio, não se preocupe.

- Amigo? Que amigo?

- Seu nome é Lucian, ele a ajudará em sua jornada, fique tranquila minha menina.

- Mas quem é este Lucian?

- Seu guardião, não se preocupe, ele a encontrará, Lucian sempre encontra as descendentes de Ariana Le Fay, agora tenho que ir...

- Mas já, fique vovó, fique comigo. – pediu segurando as mãos da avó.

- Eu sempre estarei com você, minha menina, em seu coração e em suas memórias, eu voltarei, prometo a você. Agora descanse, e siga seu coração minha menina, lembre-se do que eu lhe dizia, escute sua voz interior... Ligue pra ele. – sussurrou no ouvido da jovem antes de desaparecer simplesmente.

- Ligue pra ele, Isabella...

A jovem despertou pela manhã sentindo-se renovada, se perguntava o que sua avó queria dizer com aquilo, se tudo seria um simples sonho ou... Quem seria esse tal Lucian?

Depois de um banho, a jovem desceu e preparou um belo café da manhã para ela e Charlie, e assim que o pai saiu para o trabalho, Isabella subiu para colocar um pouco de ordem naquele quarto. Ao sentar-se em sua escrivaninha para ligar seu notebook notou um papel dobrado sob ele, sorriu abobalhada ao reconhecer a caligrafia de Edward.

_Bella: _

_Não resisti e dei uma passada pra te ver antes de seguir seu conselho e ir caçar, me desculpe se te magoei de alguma forma, saiba que jamais foi minha intenção... Quando eu voltar, conversamos, está bem? Por hora, gostaria que soubesse que não é preciso tocar teus lábios, pra sentir que te amo... Não é preciso olhar em teus olhos, para sentir que te amo... Não é preciso possuí-la, para amá-la... Para sentir que eu te amo basta-me apenas saber que está viva e feliz, para que entendas o quanto te amo!_

_Edward_

Um sorriso bobo se formou em seus lábios, ao ler e reler aquele bilhete, Edward havia estado ali, sua vontade era de ligar pra ele e pedir pra que viesse vê-la, mas com certeza estava caçando e não queria atrapalhá-lo.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

****_Oi! Estou aqui pra esclarecer algumas duvidas... _

_Sim, eles vão romper, como em lua nova e sim, Bella vai salvá-lo, mas não como no livro. _

_Como puderam notar, um novo personagem entra na trama, e ele não é um feiticeiro e sim um vampiro! _

_O que deixará Edward se roendo de ciume, já que além de Jacob, Bella terá Lucian ao seu lado como seu protetor. _

_Ainda teremos muitas emoções, aguardem! _

_Beijos a todas. _


	27. CAPITULO 25

**Aqui está, mais um capitulo pra vcs! **

**Um excelente final de semana e nos vemos em breve! **

**beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXV**

Todos estranharam o fato de Edward ter voltado à mansão tão cedo, costumava ficar sempre com Bella, e sempre passava a noite por lá.

- Ué? O que faz aqui? – disparou Emmett assim que o viu.

- Eu moro aqui! – Edward falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu sei, mas é que... _**"Com certeza a Bellinha deu uma dura nele!"**_ – Por acaso a Bellinha brigou com você?

- Brigar não seria o termo certo, só me dispensou com a desculpa de que precisava conversar com o pai e que eu tinha que ir caçar.

- Foi mau cara, eu não sabia que tinha contado a ela sobre Tanya.

- Na realidade eu não contei sobre Tanya especificamente, somente disse a ela que houve uma pessoa e que éramos muito amigos... Bella teve certeza graças a você, gênio!

-Não foi minha intenção, eu só estava tentando ajudar e...

- E é por isso que ainda está com sua cabeça sobre o pescoço! Além do mais Bella é inteligente, pegou uma coisa aqui e ali e chegou à conclusão sozinha.

- Mas porque diabo disse a ela que se envolveu com Tanya? Se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de envolvimento, durou tão pouco.

- Obviamente a feiticeira não pensa assim, senão ele não estaria aqui, não é mesmo?

- Rose! – Emmett a repreendeu.

- Eu não entendo! Bella me pediu pra ser sincero com ela, e foi o que fiz, e agora sou punido por isto?Eu disse incontáveis vezes que Tanya e eu somos somente amigos, mas ela parece não compreender.

- Ela ta uma fera contigo, não é? – Edward somente assentiu a Jasper.

- Não esquenta mano, mulher é um bicho complicado mesmo. – Emmett disse sendo fuzilado por Alice e Rosálie.

- Não acredito que Bella seja complicada, é absolutamente compreensível seu ciúme e sua insegurança com relação a você. _**"Não se esqueça de que o relacionamento de vocês tem suas limitações Edward, e saber que teve outra e que esta outra é uma vampira com a qual costuma conviver não deve ser muito agradável!" – **_o vampiro encarou a irmã por alguns segundos, e concluiu que ela estava coberta de razão.

- Tem razão.

- É claro que eu tenho, além do mais, você não é nada compreensível no que diz respeito ao Totó amigo dela é?

- É completamente diferente Alice! – praticamente rugiu.

- Em que exatamente, poderia me esclarecer?

- Aquele cão sarnento é apaixonado por ela e Bella acredita que isso é coisa da minha cabeça e...

- Isabella o vê como a um irmão, o amor e o carinho que tem por Jacob Black é igual ao que você tem por mim! Se eu fosse você, jamais faria tal comparação Edward.

- Por quê? – desafiou.

- Porque Bella jamais foi pra cama com ele, esta é a diferença entre Jacob e Tanya! Hump homens! – disse lhe dando as costas, subindo para seu quarto.

"_**A vidente tem toda razão!"**_ – pensou Rosálie o encarando, subindo em seguida.

-Sua irmã está certa, filho, não há comparação entre o que houve entre você e Tanya, com o que há entre Bella e seu amigo!- disse Esme acariciando seu rosto. – Se eu fosse você aceitava o conselho de sua namorada e iria caçar, seus olhos estão negros, leve Jasper e Emmett com você e lembre-se... Um relacionamento de verdade nunca é fácil.

- Estou vendo!

- Boa caçada! – Esme lhe beijou o rosto saindo em seguida.

- O que acha de irmos para as montanhas, quem sabe não topamos com alguns ursos? – dizia Emmett esfregando uma mão à outra, Edward e Jasper reviraram os olhos, aquele não tinha mesmo jeito.

Edward pediu a Alice que ficasse de olho em Bella, uma vez que se afastariam razoavelmente de Forks, a irmã lhe garantiu que ficaria lhe faria uma visita a Bella e teria uma conversa com a amiga, só então saiu com os irmãos rumo às montanhas.

**Enquanto isso em Forks... **

Isabella estava tentando colocar ordem em seu quarto quando a campainha soou, ela estranhou o fato, pois não esperava ninguém.

- Alice? – disparou ao ver a amiga parada em sua porta.

- Oi, vim te fazer uma visitinha, não vai me convidar pra entrar? – Isabella semicerrou os olhos se perguntando o que aquela vampira estaria aprontando?

-Entre. – pediu lhe dando passagem. – Eu estava tentando colocar ordem em toda aquela bagunça lá em cima.

- Quer ajuda?

- O que realmente veio fazer aqui, Alice? – perguntou desconfiada.

-Só fiquei preocupada, afinal Ed voltou pra casa tão cedo e estava...

- Como ele estava? – a preocupação na voz de Isabella fez Alice sorrir.

- Preocupado, afinal você o dispensou e...

- Eu não o dispensei, eu somente sugeri que fosse caçar e... Droga! – esbravejou se jogando no sofá da sala.

- O que está acontecendo com você, me diz, sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

- Fiquei enciumada e com vontade de arrancar a cabeça do seu irmão, tamanha raiva que senti. – confessou envergonhada.

- Jura? Ninguém notou. – Alice disse irônica recebendo um olhar mordaz.

- Saber que ele conviveu durante anos com tantas vampiras me deixou insegura, ainda mais que sua tal amiga era uma delas. Deve me achar uma idiota, não é?

- Na realidade não! Sei como se sente Bella, Jasper também teve alguém antes de mim, e confesso que me incomoda até hoje, apesar de ter absoluta certeza de seu amor por mim.

- Edward havia me contado sobre uma amiga com a qual acabou se envolvendo, é claro que ele não foi muito especifico, somente disse que acabou cedendo às investidas e que foi somente sexo, instinto... Que não era aquilo que queria e que resolveram voltar a ser... Somente amigos.

- Meu irmão não mentiu Bella, eu não estava com eles na época, mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, depois daquilo, Ed dedicou-se aos estudos até encontrar você.

- Mas ele nunca me disse que viveu em Denali, com ela... Sei que é idiotice minha, afinal isso rolou há tantos anos, talvez nem minha mãe estivesse viva... – Alice sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Mesmo assim tive uma sensação estranha, acha que sou infantil por não gostar de saber que ele esteve em Denali quando me conheceu?

- Não amiga, você não está sendo infantil, só está insegura e é compreensível, eu disse isso a ele.

- Disse?

- O relacionamento de vocês não é um relacionamento comum, tradicional, tem suas limitações e...

- Seu irmão não confia nele mesmo, tem medo... Quero dizer, ele teme perder o controle... Você sabe... Por causa do meu sangue e toda aquela coisa... – dizia um tanto constrangida. - Cheguei a pensar que ele não me desejasse desta forma... – Isabella corou ainda mais. – Mas Edward me garantiu que deseja, e que deseja muito, mas também deseja o meu sangue e...

- Como eu disse, há certas limitações e isso a deixa insegura, não é? – a jovem somente assentiu.

- Ele está muito bravo comigo? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Não, na realidade ele ficou um pouco assustado, ao que parece você jamais o tinha dispensado antes e...

- Se eu te disser que me arrependi no minuto seguinte acreditaria?

- Plenamente!

- Quase liguei pedindo pra que voltasse. – as duas riram. - Aconteceu uma coisa estranha ontem. – Bella disse mudando de assunto.

- O que?

- Tive um sonho, mas não era um sonho comum, eu estava na clareira com minha avó, ela me disse coisas...

- Que tipo de coisas Bella?

- Que o futuro de minha raça e de outras está em minhas mãos... Que o segredo para minha evolução está dentro de mim, em algum lugar do meu coração e que um amigo virá ao meu auxilio.

- Amigo? Que amigo?

- Ela disse que seu nome é Lucian, e que somente ele poderá me ajudar e que ele é o guardião das descendentes de Ariana Le Fay.

- Mas onde esse tal Lucian está? É algum feiticeiro?

- Não sei, foi só o que ela disse.

- Acha que é um presságio?

-Não sei, o que acha?

- Que sendo você uma feiticeira, isso não se trata de um simples sonho, já teve outro sonho como este?

- Não que eu me lembre!

- Então teremos que aguardar a chegada desse tal Lucian.

- Se este Lucian for mesmo real, então tenho um guardião... – Isabella disse com o olhar perdido.

- Meu irmão não vai gostar nada desta história, ele tomou pra si esta função.

- Eu sei, e às vezes é irritante! – novamente as duas riram juntas.

Alice a ajudou a colocar um pouco da bagunça em ordem e depois se foi, Isabella sentiu-se bem melhor depois de ter falado com sua amiga, se Edward disse que a tal Tanya não era importante, acreditaria nele, afinal de contas o que houve foi há tanto tempo não é? E quando conhecesse a tal amiga pessoalmente tiraria suas próprias conclusões, decidiu por fim.

Na manhã seguinte depois de dar uma ajeitada no restante da bagunça em seu quarto, Isabella decidiu fazer uma visitinha a Jacob, há muito não via o amigo e sentia sua falta, aproveitou que Edward estava fora da cidade e foi á La Push.

- Ora veja, lembrou que eu existo? – disse ao vê-la saltar da caminhonete.

- Se for começar eu volto daqui mesmo.

- Vem cá sua maluca! – disse a puxando para um de seus abraços esmagadores, passaram uma tarde agradabilíssima, é claro que evitaram tocar em assuntos como seu namoro com Edward e sua amizade com Alice. Isabella contou que encontrou a caixa de sua avó, mas achou melhor esconder o fato de que a deixou sob os cuidados dos Cullen, também comentou com ele sobre o sonho que teve.

- Foi só um sonho Bella, se tivesse mesmo um guardião sua avó teria dito a você antes, concorda?

- Não, mas ela disse que ele irá me encontrar...

- E porque ele ainda não deu as caras?

- Não sei, mas vovó garantiu que Lucian sempre encontra as descendentes de Ariana.

- Sendo assim, uma hora ou outra ele pinta por ai. – Jacob disse discrente, diferente de Alice, seu amigo parecia não acreditar que se tratava de uma premunição.

- Tenho que ir, já está ficando tarde. – a jovem disse ao ver que passava das oito.

- Fica por aqui, janta com a gente!

- Hmm, não sei não.

-Deixa de ser boba, Sue fez a comida.

- Sendo assim acho que vou filar a boia e depois volto pra casa.

- E como anda seu namoro com aquele... Bem em fim?

- Prefiro não falar sobre isso com você, essa sua implicância com ele é...

- Não é implicância Bella, o cara é um frio... Um sugador de sangue, um...

- Já disse pra não falar assim dele!

- Está se deixando levar Bells, eles não são tão perfeitos quanto pensa... Ele vai te magoar, cedo ou tarde vai te magoar.

- Sei perfeitamente que Edward não é perfeito, mas posso lhe garantir que suas qualidades sobrepujam qualquer defeito.

- Depois não diga que não avisei!

- Não se preocupe Jake, eu sei me cuidar.

- Espero mesmo que saiba sua maluca! – ele a evolveu em seus braços. _**"Vou estar aqui Bells, para o que precisar."**_ – concluiu mentalmente.

Isabella chegou em casa por volta de dez e meia da noite, tomou um banho e antes de ir se deitar pensou em ligar para Edward, mas acabou desistindo, afinal o vampiro estava caçando e não queria atrapalhá-lo.

Na manhã seguinte acordou entediada, olhou desanimada para as caixas que ainda restavam no canto do quarto, e definitivamente não estava nem um pouco a fim de mexer com aquilo, pelo menos não naquele momento.

Sentia falta de Edward, de sua presença, sem ele por perto, não havia nada de interessante pra se fazer e não suportava aquela sensação de vazio, então resolveu ir para a clareira para tentar amenizar aquele sentimento.

Dirigiu despreocupadamente até a trilha, caminhando sem pressa até chegar à cortina de samambaia, durante todo o trajeto ficou pensando no sonho que teve e nas palavras de Alice. Perguntando-se quem seria esse tal Lucian e onde estaria?

Sorriu ao ver os fracos raios de sol bater nas poucas flores rasteira que haviam por lá, definitivamente amava aquele lugar. Deitou-se sobre a relva sentindo os raios de sol em sua pele lhe aquecer. Mas faltava algo ali, na realidade alguém...

'_Ligue pra ele, minha menina... Ligue pra ele. ' _a voz de sua avó lhe invadiu a mente, Isabella rapidamente pegou seu celular discando o numero rapidamente, no segundo toque atendeu.

"Bella?" – seu estômago contraiu-se ao ouvir aquela voz levemente rouca.

- Oi, atrapalho?

"Nunca!" – o vampiro respondeu prontamente. "Está em casa?"

-Não, estou na clareira...

"Na clareira? Por quê?"

- Porque sinto tanto sua falta, pensei que estando aqui amenizaria, mas...

"Só piorou!" – Edward concluiu porque se sentia da mesma forma.

"Também sinto sua falta."

-Está muito longe?

"A caminho daí, me espere, estou chegando." – Isabella sorriu abobalhada.

- Não vou a lugar algum.

"Ótimo, beijo!"

- Beijo! – disse desligando em seguida, fechou os olhos sentindo o coração acelerado, somente por ter ouvido sua voz... Mal via a hora de revê-lo, de sentir aquele perfume tão dele, sentir seu toque gelado e excitante e principalmente sentir seus lábios. Isabella soltou um longo suspiro mergulhando nas lembranças enquanto aguardava a chegada do namorado.

Edward estava a caminho de casa quando Bella ligou, mudou a direção disparando floresta adentro, puxou uma respiração profunda ao se aproximar da clareira. Sorriu ao sentir aquele perfume tentador, ao entrar na clareira a viu diante a piscina natural, admirando as águas límpidas, estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não notara sua presença.

Aproximou-se imperceptivelmente a abraçando por traz, deslizando a ponta do nariz pela curvatura de seu pescoço, apreciando aquele perfume absurdamente tentador. – Senti falta desse teu cheiro maravilhoso. - sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo com que Isabella estremecesse dos pés a cabeça.

- Edward... – o nome saiu entre um gemido. – Senti tanto sua falta... – arfou se aconchegando em seus braços, colando seu corpo ao dele, jogou os braços para trás enlaçando o pescoço do vampiro. – Tem ideia do quanto é entediante sem você por perto? – a risada dele soou como musica aos seus ouvidos. – Me perdoa? – pediu virando-se para poder olhar-lhe nos olhos, mas deslumbrou-se ao ver aquele par de olhos âmbar.

- Pelo que exatamente? – perguntou franzindo levemente o cenho.

- Uau! Você fica ainda mais lindo assim... – sorriu tocando seu rosto. - Com estes olhos cor de âmbar, eles parecem mel, puro e cristalino. – Edward sorriu roçando seu nariz ao dela, depois roçou os lábios aos dela levemente, mas não resistiu ao sentir a língua quente e macia dela, em seus lábios o convidando e a beijou... Foi um beijo completamente apaixonado, urgente, sôfrego.

- Sinto muito... – disse ofegante. – Jamais deveria ter pedido pra que fosse... Por mais raiva que estivesse, por mais ciúme que eu sentisse... Eu...

- Hey, o que houve?

- Não gosto de ficar sem você, a sensação é ruim, sinto um vazio tão grande que...

- Estou aqui agora, foram somente três dias, Bella.

- Me pareceu uma eternidade!

-Acredite, não foi! Mas se isso ajuda, não estava muito diferente de você. - a jovem sorriu mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

- Estava com raiva, insegura e enciumada, me desculpe, eu...

- Não disse a você que vivemos em Denali, porque achei irrelevante, sim Tanya e eu, nós nos envolvemos, e te disse como tudo aconteceu...

- Foi bem evasivo na verdade. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você quer detalhes? – Isabella semicerrou os olhos tentando se soltar, mas ele a manteve ali. – Shhh... Fica quietinha e me escuta Isabella. – O que houve foi há muito tempo, como já lhe disse uma vez, acabei cedendo às investidas dela... Deixei-me levar pelo seu charme e sedução, mas acredite em mim quando digo que não foi paixão, não foi amor... Foi sexo, instinto, atração e curiosidade talvez, só isso! Por isso não duro, não era isso que eu queria pra mim, compreende? Daí optamos por sermos somente amigos, e deixamos o que houve no passado. – disse dando de ombros, Isabella não dizia nada, somente o sondava com o olhar.

- E quando estiveram por lá, antes de voltar a Forks?

- Não rolou nada, como disse, somos somente amigos. – insistiu.

- E foi assim quando foi para Denali? Digo... Quando estava confuso?

- Ela ficou curiosa, queria entender o porquê de eu estar ali, Tanya insistiu e acabei contando a ela...

- Então contou a ela sobre mim? – disse se afastando dele bruscamente.

- Não exatamente, quero dizer, eu nem mesmo sabia sobre você ainda, pra mim você era simplesmente uma humana... Uma humana estranha que me tirava do sério, que mexia comigo de uma forma a qual eu não conseguia compreender. Confesso que acabei desabafando com ela, Tanya é minha amiga há tantos anos, nós nos conhecemos bem e...

- Bem demais pelo visto! – ele sentiu o sarcasmo em suas palavras.

- Você também deve ter desabafado com alguém, com Jacob talvez. – disse a encarando, por um momento os dois somente se olhavam.

- Ângela! Ela quem me disse que eu estava completamente apaixonada por você... – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro. –Claro que eu disse que ela estava louca, mas depois pensando em tudo que disse me dei conta de que era a mais pura verdade.

- Foi o que aconteceu comigo, Alice insistia que eu estava completamente apaixonado, mas eu teimava em negar isso a mim mesmo... Foi em Denali que me dei conta de que não adiantava fugir, você já havia me enfeitiçado... Estava em minha mente o tempo todo... – ele voltou a se aproximar. – Havia tomando conta de todo o meu ser. – disse acariciando o rosto da jovem.

- Mesmo assim se manteve longe, por quê? Porque se me queria como eu o queria?

- Porque tive medo, por saber que não sou o certo pra você, saber que você merece alguém melhor, alguém que...

- Não há nada nem ninguém melhor pra mim do que você, Edward. – ele sorriu deslizando a mão entre seus longos cabelos encontrando sua nuca, a segurando firme, puxou Bella pra si. – Você é tudo que desejo, tudo que eu preciso, eu te amo. – ele tomou seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

Deitaram-se sob a sombra de uma das árvores, Isabella tinha a cabeça apoiada sobre o peito de Edward, fazendo desenhos sobre ele. Tinha o pensamento longe, distante e aquilo o deixou intrigado e acima de tudo, incomodado.

- Vai me dizer o que se passa nessa cabecinha? – perguntou ardendo de curiosidade.

- Várias coisas, deixa pra lá. – Edward revirou os olhos, se perguntando se ela fazia aquilo para puni-lo de alguma forma?

- Sou curioso por natureza Bella e pra mim, não saber o que se passa nessa sua cabeça, me deixa completamente frustrado. – um sorriso fraco se fez em seus lábios.

- Bem vindo ao meu mundo. – respondeu se erguendo para olhá-lo nos olhos. – É que eu tive um sonho e...

- Sonho? Que tipo de sonho?

- Sonhei que estava aqui na clareira e minha avó estava comigo, nós conversávamos como costumávamos fazer em Phoenix... – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro antes de concluir. - Perguntei a ela porque havia me deixado.

- E o que ela disse?

- Que o destino quis assim e que não podemos lutar contra ele. – disse dando de ombros.

- Ela disse algo mais? – o olhar de Isabella encontrou o dele, e Edward pôde ver que ela hesitava em dizer. – Conte-me Bella.

- Vovó disse que agora o destino de minha raça e de outras está em minhas mãos.

- Como assim? O que ela quis dizer com isso?

- Também não entendi! – sua voz saiu angustiada e ele a envolveu em seus braços, a colocando sobre seu colo. – Ela disse que eu sei, que eu sempre soube, que tudo está aqui dentro... – dizia apontando para o próprio coração. – Em meu coração...

- Desculpe, mas estou confuso.

- Pode imaginar como me sinto então? Ela também disse também que... – calou-se de repente.

- Que? – ele a incentivou.

- Disse que um amigo virá ao meu auxilio... – ao ouvir aquilo Edward ficou tenso.

- Como assim um amigo? Um feiticeiro talvez?

- Não sei, ela disse que seu nome é Lucian e que ele me encontrará, que ele sempre encontra as descendentes de Ariana Le Fay.

- Sempre encontra? Como assim? Quer dizer que ele está a sua procura? Pra que?

- Pra me ajudar, segundo minha avó, somente ele pode concluir o que ela havia dado inicio.

- Está dizendo que temos que encontrar este tal Lucian?

- Ao que parece sim!

Aquela noticia não agradou muito ao vampiro, se perguntava quem seria este tal Lucian? Um feiticeiro talvez? Seria de confiança? Sem se dar conta estreitou Bella em seus braços de forma protetora.

- Ele é o meu guardião, Edward. – aquilo o incomodou, era função dele proteger Isabella, não queria outro interferindo nisso. Mas ao mesmo tempo, este tal Lucian era essencial para o desenvolvimento de Bella. Seu telefone vibrou o tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Fala Alice?

"Os Denali estão vindo pra cá, chegam o mais tardar ao anoitecer, traga Bella!"

- Viu algo? – perguntou sentindo o tom sério da irmã.

"Laurent os está acompanhando e pelo que pude ver, Tanya não está muito feliz com o fato de termos uma humana em nosso convívio."

- Como ela soube?

"Laurent!"

-Entendo, iremos pra ai, fique de olho.

"Não se preocupe, eu estou."

- Quem era? – Bella perguntou ainda em seu colo, mesmo tão próxima não conseguiu ouvir de quem se tratava.

- Alice, Carlisle havia conversado com Eleazar, eles estão a caminho, chegam ao anoitecer, temos que ir.

- Tão rápido?

- Não se sente segura?

- Tudo bem, vamos acabar de uma vez com esse suspense... – disse ao se levantar, parou encarando o namorado. – Ela vem?

- Sim, ela virá, algum problema com isso? – Isabella o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Espero que não!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	28. CAPITULO 26

**Pra fechar o fim de semana! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVI**

Edward esperava sinceramente que não, pelo que Alice havia dito, já teria que lidar com Tanya e Laurent.

- Vamos? Sobe aqui. – pediu apontando para suas costas, a jovem sorriu saltando se agarrando a ele, como sempre o provocando, enquanto o vampiro disparava pela trilha parando diante da velha caminhonete.

- Preciso passar em casa antes pra tomar um banho e avisar meu pai, tudo bem?

- Seu pai não vai gostar de me ver por lá, se lembra das regras?

- Ele não vai saber, está em La Push, com Lia e hoje tem noite da fogueira, então o velho Charlie não vem pra casa!

-Esteve sozinha todos esses dias?

- Não, no primeiro dia meu pai estava em casa, no segundo Alice ficou comigo a maior parte do tempo e no terceiro eu estive em La Push e...

- Você o que?

-Quer dirigir? – perguntou mudando de assunto, sentia vontade de cortar a própria língua.

- Sabe que se eu for correndo chegaremos antes que isso ai! – disse apontando para a velha caminhonete. – Isabella estreitou o olhar tomando as chaves dele, Edward revirou os olhos indo para o lugar do passageiro.

- Você é pior que Alice! – resmungou ao dar a partida.

- Seu aniversário está próximo, bem que você poderia me deixar dar-lhe um belo carro, o que acha?

- Que você pirou, isso sim! – disse ao fazer a volta para sair da trilha, ai invés de simplesmente dar ré. – Não se atreva Edward, não preciso que me dê um carro novo, tenho você e isso já é o maior presente que uma garota poderia sonhar!

- Não seja absurda Bella!

- Se bem que...

- O que? – disparou curioso.

- Tem algo que você poderia me dar de presente.

- O que quiser?

- Jura?

- O que deseja?

- Ser sua, pra sempre! – a expressão de Edward mudou completamente, seu sorriso se desfez dando lugar a uma carranca.

- Não vai começar com este assunto de novo, vai? Eu já disse que...

- Hey? Eu não estou falando em transformação, Edward!

- Não?

- Não! – ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. – Eu quero você, Edward!

- Ainda é arriscado demais Bella!

- Esta é uma experiência a qual quero ter com você, somente com você!

- Você terá, eu prometo! – ele disse segurando uma de suas mãos a levando aos lábios. – Mas agora me diga, o que foi fazer em La Push?

"_**Droga! Porque sempre esqueço que ele é um vampiro? Maldita memória!"**_ – praguejou mentalmente.

-Hmm... Fui ver Jake, faz tempo que não nos falamos e...

-E é só eu virar as costas que você corre pra ele. – o tom com que Edward disse aquilo a irritou profundamente e Isabella decidiu apenas ignorá-lo, dedicando total atenção à estrada, ouvindo seu namorado bufar ao seu lado.

Assim que chegou em casa, ligou para Charlie avisando que sairia com Edward e que chegaria tarde. Tomou seu banho colocando algo mais apresentável, como um jeans mais justo o qual Alice praticamente a obrigou a comprar e uma blusinha frente única em um tom de azul que se destacava em sua pele clara. No rosto uma maquiagem leve e nos lábios um brilho somente, e nos pés uma de suas sapatilhas.

- Estou pronta, desculpe a demora.

- Valeu a pena, acredite, está linda!

- Tem certeza? Não acha melhor colocar um vestido, ou salto?

- Amor, relaxa, são somente os Denali.

"_**E ele fala isso assim? Com essa simplicidade?" **_– disse mentalmente mordendo os lábios.

- Vamos então? – disse pegando a chave de sua caminhonete.

- Não precisa, Emm trouxe o meu carro. – Edward disse mostrando-lhe a chave.

- E onde ele está?

- Já foi! Você estava se trocando.

- Vampiros, hump! – sibilou caminhando em direção à porta, Edward mordeu os lábios admirando o balançar suave de seus quadris, definitivamente Isabella seria sua perdição, fato.

A jovem achou melhor ignorar a provocação, decidiu que não discutiria com ele outra vez por causa da caminhonete. Uma vez dentro do volvo, Isabella foi obrigada a admitir que seu carro era lento demais, uma vez que chegaram a mansão em questão de minutos.

- Sapatilhas? – Alice disse assim que abriu a porta para recebê-los. – O que houve com os saltos que lhe comprei?

- Ela está linda assim, deixe-a em paz. – Edward repreendeu a irmã não dando sequer a chance de Bella responder. – Vou tomar uma ducha rápida. – disse a Bella depositando um beijo em seus lábios, disparando para o andar de cima.

Isabella cumprimentou Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper e Rosálie, sentando-se com eles na sala, estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Relaxe, eles são como nós, não há o que temer. – Carlisle tentou tranquilizá-la.

- Edward disse que Laurent também virá, acha que será um problema?

- Não acredito que seja, mas temos Jasper, Edward e Emmett, para qualquer eventualidade, sem contar em Alice é claro.

-Não se preocupe amiga, estou de olhos nele desde que partiram, além do mais não vão se demorar, pretendem voltar a Denali pela manhã. – afirmou Alice, o que fez Bella respirar mais aliviada.

- Acha que seu escritório é o local mais adequado para uma conversa privada com Eleazar?

- Acredito que seja o mais adequado, por quê? – Carlisle perguntou confuso.

- Pode me levar até lá?

- Claro, me acompanhe. – eles seguiram para o escritório de Carlisle onde Bella aplicou o mesmo feitiço que havia aplicado no quarto de Alice.

- Quando terminarmos, eu o retiro, está bem?

- Como desejar querida. – ao retornarem a sala, Edward já estava junto deles.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Edward já podia ouvir os pensamentos deles, estavam cada vez mais próximos.

"_**O que será que Carlisle tem de tão importante pra me dizer?"**_ – se perguntava Eleazar.

"_**Será que a humana ainda está entre eles?"**_ o pensamento de Laurent lhe chamou a atenção.

"_**Estranho Carlisle ter chamado Eleazar assim?"**_ – Irina pensava ao lado de seu parceiro, os dois casais estavam em um carro, Tanya e Kate em outro.

"_**Espero que Edward tenha sido sensato e se livrado daquela humana!"**_ – ao ouvir o pensamento de Tanya, soube que teria problemas.

- Estão chegando! – Alice anunciou perdendo o foco brevemente.

"_**Pegou algo?" **_– perguntou mentalmente ao irmão, Edward assentiu imperceptivelmente.

- Jazz fique a postos! – sibilou ao irmão sem que Bella notasse.

Esme e Carlisle dirigiram-se a porta para recepcioná-los, enquanto Alice se colocava ao lado de Bella, Edward estava do outro, mas não a tocava e a jovem estranhou o fato.

- Eleazar meu amigo, que bom que pode vir. – Carlisle disse ao cumprimentar o amigo, os olhos do vampiro imediatamente pousaram em Isabella.

"_**Uma humana? Mas o que uma humana faz aqui?" -**_ se perguntou cumprimentando Esme em seguida.

- Entrem meus queridos, sejam bem vindos. – Esme disse solicita, cumprimentando Carmem, que também não deixara passar a presença de Bella no recinto.

Todos se cumprimentavam e a jovem se perguntava de onde vinha tamanha beleza? Eleazar era alto, com cabelos castanhos, com aproximadamente a idade de Carlisle, sua esposa era linda, baixa e com lindos cabelos escuros, a pele branca e olhos cor de âmbar.

- Kate querida! – ouviu Esme dizer ao cumprimentar a mulher alta e loira, com enormes olhos cor de âmbar e um sorriso travesso que a fez lembrar Emmett.

- Sejam bem vindos, Irina, Laurent! – Irina também era loira, magra e muito bonita, estava ao lado de Laurent que ostentava olhos cor de âmbar desta vez, mas Bella pode sentir a energia negativa que emanava daquela criatura.

- Tanya, que bom revê-la.

- Acredite Esme, o prazer é todo meu em estar aqui. – disse com os olhos fixos em Edward. _**"Olá Ed, sentiu minha falta?"**_ – o provocou mentalmente lançando um olhar sedutor para o vampiro, em seguida, o olhar da vampira pousou em Isabella. _**"Acredito que esta deva ser a humana, de quem me falou?" **_

- Ora veja o que temos aqui, uma humana? – disparou Kate olhando para Isabella com curiosidade. _**"Mas porque eles têm uma humana?"**_ – Edward se incomodou com o pensamento, já que a amiga comparava Bella a um bichinho de estimação, ou algo parecido.

- Porque mantém uma humana em sua casa Carlisle? – Tanya perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Isabella, como se a analisasse. – Isso é completamente contra a lei, e sabe disto melhor do que ninguém!

- Bella é minha protegida, Tanya, e de nossa total confiança, e todos aqui conhecemos as leis, não precisamos que as recite para nós!

- Não acha arriscado demais? Expor-nos desta forma? – disse Irina olhando para Isabella como se fosse algo nojento.

- De modo algum, uma vez que Isabella é minha nora!

- Nora? – Tanya não conseguiu esconder o espanto.

- Sim, Edward finalmente encontrou sua parceira, Bella faz parte da família agora! – disse piscando para a jovem.

"_**Mas ele não disse que se manteria longe dela, o que houve de errado?" – **_se perguntava Tanya se aproximando do casal.

– Vejo que não seguiu meu conselho, não é querido? – sibilou para Edward ao cumprimentá-lo com um beijo demorado e provocativo no rosto. E Isabella sentiu imediatamente os efeitos do dom de Jasper, a mantendo calma e tranquila, quando sua vontade era transformar a vampira em cinzas. – Então você é a humana do Ed?

- Não sou a humana dele, e sim a namorada! – a jovem a corrigiu, visivelmente incomodada com o termo usado por Tanya.

- Eu sou Tanya, Tanya Denali, amiga dele. – disse ao se apresentar a Isabella.

- Eu soube... - Isabella sorriu para a vampira, se perguntando por que diabo a mulher tinha que ser tão linda? Muita coisa fazia sentindo agora que estava ali, diante dela. – Se conhecem a muitos anos, certo?

- Isso mesmo, Ed e eu somos muito amigos, eu diria, íntimos! – Edward lançou um olhar reprovador a Tanya, sabia o quanto aquele comentário afetaria Bella. Já Isabella engoliu a vontade de mandar a vampira pro inferno e sair dali, se perguntava por que o namorado não fazia nada? Estava ali parado olhando de uma para outra... Colocou em sua face uma máscara de indiferença e sorriu meneando a cabeça, os Cullen se entreolharam, confusos com aquela reação.

- Edward me disse... – seu tom foi suave. – O meu namorado... – disse dando ênfase ao namorado. – Não costuma me esconder nada, absolutamente nada! Não é mesmo, amor?

- Perfeitamente! – o vampiro respondeu prontamente, envolvendo sua cintura, trazendo-a pra junto de si, sabia que Bella estava na defensiva e sua preocupação era sua mão constantemente sobre o bendito anel. Tanya cerrou os dentes tamanha raiva que sentira ao ver a forma como Edward tocava a humana, e Jasper não deixou aquilo passar, sem contar que o clima ficou estranho.

Carlisle fez as devidas apresentações tentando aliviar a tensão, os Denali estranharam a intimidade que os Cullen tinham com a humana, confirmando assim a história que Laurent havia contado ao chegar a Denali.

- Eleazar meu amigo, tenho um particular a dar com você, me permite? – o amigo assentiu acompanhando Carlisle em direção à biblioteca e Isabella ficou tensa.

- Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo. – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, acariciando seus braços, sob o olhar atento de Tanya que nublava seus pensamentos deixando o vampiro intrigado.

- Vejo que está se adaptando a nova dieta, Laurent! – comentou Esme, chamando a atenção do vampiro pra si, já que ele também tinha os olhos fixos no casal. Depois de um tempo, Carlisle voltou à sala.

- Edward, Bella? Poderiam me acompanhar, por favor? - a jovem assentiu pedindo licença, sua mão entrelaçada a de Edward, que a conduziu até a biblioteca, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Isabella! – disse Eleazar a olhando com admiração. – Ainda me custa crer no que meu amigo acaba de me revelar.

- Senhor Eleazar...

- Só Eleazar querida, ou me sinto um velho. – a jovem sorriu um pouco mais relaxada. Isabella contou a Eleazar absolutamente tudo que contara aos Cullen, sua origem, do nascimento a morte da avó, tudo.

Edward podia ver o encantamento e o fascínio de Eleazar à medida que sua namorada se revelava ao amigo.

- Então amigo, acha que pode nos ajudar? – perguntou Carlisle – Já ouviu algo a respeito?

- Pouco sei sobre feiticeiras, amigo Carlisle, mas conheci alguém há muito tempo, ele era conhecedor de tais crenças, viveu um tempo na corte dos Volturi como nós.

- Quem Eleazar?

- Lucian! – a menção daquele nome fez com que os olhos da jovem praticamente saltassem.

- Você disse Lucian?

- Sim, conhecedor de tudo ligado à magia e misticismo, Lucian aparece de tempos em tempos é um nômade e...

- Está dizendo que este tal Lucian é um vampiro? – Edward questionou desta vez.

- Isso mesmo e dos antigos, dizem que é tão velho quanto Aro e seus irmãos.

- Não me lembro de tê-lo conhecido. – afirmou Carlisle. – Mas se diz que é tão antigo quanto Aro e seus irmãos, estamos falando de milênios, Eleazar somente assentiu.

- Acha que pode ser ele?- Isabella perguntou olhando para o namorado e Carlisle franziu o cenho.

- O que está havendo?

- Há alguns dias, tive um sonho... Um sonho com a minha avó, nele ela me disse que tenho um guardião, que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele irá me encontrar, e que já está a caminho... Disse que somente ele pode me ajudar a concluir o que minha avó iniciou. Vovó disse que seu nome é Lucian!

- Não acredito que se trate da mesma pessoa, Bella. – disse Edward.

- Algo me diz que se trata... – afirmou convicta, sentiu no fundo do seu ser que se tratava da mesma pessoa. – Acha que consegue localizá-lo Eleazar?

- Não será muito fácil, uma vez que Lucian não tem paradeiro certo, mas dou minha palavra que farei o que estiver ao meu alcance.

- Ótimo! – a jovem disse animada. – Mas tenho que lhe pedir algo e peço que não me leve a mal.

- O que quiser minha jovem. – Eleazar respondeu prontamente.

- Preciso que mantenha segredo absoluto, ninguém pode saber sobre a minha natureza, e o que buscamos, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Poderia esclarecer melhor?

- Conseguirá manter isso somente pra você? Pelo menos até encontrarmos Lucian?

- Quer que eu guarde segredo de minha família, minha esposa?

- Não é que eu não confie nelas, mas precisamos ser cautelosos, é de extrema importância.

- Sendo assim, o farei, não se preocupe, seu segredo estará a salvo comigo, mas somos vampiros minha cara, e é complicado manter segredo quando se tem uma audição tão aguçada.

- Não se preocupe, esta sala está protegida, ninguém pode nos ouvir. – Isabella lhe garantiu.

- Sendo assim, não se preocupe.

- Agora acho bom nos juntarmos aos outros para não levantarmos suspeitas. – disse Carlisle por fim.

Carlisle e Eleazar saíram primeiro, para depois de alguns minutos Edward e Bella se juntarem aos outros. Alice puxou a jovem para junto dela, que conversava com Carmem, Esme e Kate, tentando fazê-la se enturmar. Em outro canto, estavam Eleazar, Carlisle e Laurent. Rosálie, Irina e Tanya conversavam em outro ponto e Edward, Jasper e Emmett mais afastados.

- Com licença. – Tanya pediu indo em direção a Edward, passando seu braço pelo dele. – Podemos conversar um minuto, querido? – pediu esbanjando charme e sedução, os olhos de Bella acompanharam todo o movimento.

- Claro. – eles se afastaram indo em direção à varanda.

- O que está havendo Edward?

- Como assim? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

- Qual o motivo que nos trouxe aqui? – Tanya foi direta.

- Foi Carlisle quem mandou Laurent para Denali, com certeza sabiam sobre Bella, só achamos adequado esclarecer as coisas.

- Nos expondo desta forma?

- Bella é de confiança, jamais diria algo que nos prejudicasse. – disse em defesa da namorada.

- Confia tanto nela assim?

- Ela é importante pra mim Tanya! – os olhos da vampira faiscaram, mas logo se recompôs.

- Pelo visto o poder da humana sobre você é bem maior do que imaginava! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça podia sentir o ciúme em suas palavras.

- Deixa de ser ciumenta, sempre será minha amiga, minha melhor amiga!

"_**Será que dá pra largar de Tanya e vir dar atenção a sua namorada?"**_ – Alice praticamente berrou mentalmente.

- Goste ou não Tanya, Bella faz parte da minha vida agora, gostaria de poder contar com o seu apoio e sua amizade.

- Sempre terá minha amizade! – respondeu o abraçando, abraço o qual Edward correspondeu. _**"E um lugar em minha cama!" **_– acrescentou mentalmente.

- Tanya! – Edward ralhou rindo em seguida sendo acompanhado por Tanya que o acompanhou para dentro da casa novamente.

Isabella estava no seu limite, o fato de Jasper mantê-la sob seu dom peculiar, a ajudava a manter sua máscara, quando seu único desejo era desaparecer dali. Vê-los juntos caminhando em direção a varanda fez seu estômago revirar, eram tão perfeitos juntos, ambos lindos e imortais... Agora entendia porque Edward não resistiu à tentação, a vampira conseguia ser ainda mais linda que Rosálie, quem poderia competir com aquilo?

Uma vampira estonteante, com um corpo de deusa, e um charme arrebatador... De repente sentiu-se um zero a esquerda, insignificante, olhou em volta e viu todos conversando, interagindo tão à vontade, como uma grande família mesmo, ela, no entanto sentia-se como um peixe fora d'água.

Seu olhar voltou-se para a varanda onde seu namorado ria so lado de sua amiga e ex-amante, já que segundo ele, jamais namoraram. O ar lhe faltou ao ver Tanya abraçar Edward de forma tão intima e o que era pior, viu o namorado retribuir ao abraço.

Sorria como se prestasse atenção no que diziam, tentando controlar suas emoções, pois se Jasper notasse, Edward saberia. Viu quando o namorado entrou novamente acompanhado da amiga, vindo em sua direção.

- Isabella querida... – disse Tanya, e sua voz soou tão falsa aos ouvidos da jovem. - Edward acaba de me dizer o quanto é importante para ele, sendo assim, é importante para nós também, porque somos muito mais que amigos, somos uma verdadeira família, não é Ed? – e lá estava a vampira tocando seu namorado novamente, a jovem fez um esforço sobre-humano para sorrir.

- Isso mesmo! – Edward respondeu estranhando a atitude de Tanya, olhou com preocupação para Bella, já que seu olhar demonstrava uma coisa e suas expressões outra.

"_**Que diabo é isso?"**_ – se perguntava Alice, olhando chocada para Tanya. _**"O que essa daí está aprontando?" -**_ Edward lhe lançou um olhar reprovador, julgava a atitude de Tanya desculpável, uma vez que se sentia culpado pelo que houve em Denali. Enlaçou a cintura de Bella, a sentindo tensa, e tremula.

-Folgo em saber Tanya... – a ouviu responder com a voz estranha. - Peço licença... – Edward a olhou confuso. – Preciso de um minutinho humano! – sussurrou para ele, mesmo sabendo que todos ouviriam, ele assentiu estalando um beijo em seus lábios antes de deixá-la ir.

Isabella subiu, mas ao invés de ir ao banheiro foi em direção à biblioteca, precisava de ar, mal conseguia respirar. Uma vez dentro da biblioteca, gritou tamanha raiva que sentia se perguntando como podia ser tão hipócrita? Será que Edward não via aquilo? E por falar em Edward, porque diabo ele estava tão solicito com sua maldita amiga? Ouviu a porta ser aberta e chutou-se mentalmente por não tê-la trancado.

- Ora vejam, encontrei você! – disse Tanya fechando a porta atrás de si. – Pensei que fosse ao toalete?

- Eu fui... – Isabella mentiu. - Mas dei uma passada aqui, adoro este lugar, tem tantos livros e...

- Gosta de livros?

- Sim, muito! – respondeu sentindo-se desconfortável diante dela.

- Sabe, por mais que eu olhe, não consigo entender o que Ed viu em você... – seu tom havia mudado, Isabella pôde ver os olhos da vampira faiscarem de raiva e imediatamente levou a mão ao anel. – Não se iluda humana, Ed logo se cansará de você, afinal o que um ser tão frágil tem a oferecer a um vampiro como Edward?

- Edward me ama! – a vampira riu de sua afirmação.

- Ama? Não foi isso que ele me disse quando esteve em Denali! Nos meus braços, enquanto fazíamos amor. – aquela declaração teve um efeito devastador em Isabella, que conseguiu manter-se inteira.

- Até onde sei, Edward tem sexo com você, Tanya, não amor.

- Pode até ser... – Tanya disse dando de ombros. – Mesmo assim é algo que jamais terá humana sonhadora, este privilégio é somente meu!

- Esqueceu que Edward pode ler mentes?

- Algo me diz que ele não tem acesso a esta sala... – Isabella manteve sua mascara. – E como disse o conheço há muito tempo, sei como disfarçar meus pensamentos... – confessou. - Aproveite enquanto pode humana, eu tenho a eternidade para desfrutar do nosso doce Edward. – a vontade de Bella era transformá-la em um monte de cinzas, mas havia muito em jogo, para cair nas provocações daquela vampira dissimulada.

- Bella? – Alice abriu a porta e estreitou os olhos ao ver Tanya. – O que faz aqui Tanya? – exigiu em um tom cortante.

- Vim dar uma olhada nos livros de Carlisle, e acabei encontrando Bella, tivemos uma conversa interessante, foi um prazer querida! – disse saindo em seguida.

- O que ela estava fazendo aqui Bella? – Alice perguntou vendo a jovem apoiar-se a mesa.

- Você ouviu, não ouviu? – respondeu tremula.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Bella o que ela disse?

-Nada! Estou cansada, acho melhor ir embora, poderia chamar Edward pra mim? – a amiga assentiu saindo em seguida.

Isabella tinha a garganta fechada, tamanho o nó que se formara, as palavras da vampira ecoavam em sua mente. Edward teria mentido para ela? Com que propósito? Ou a vampira estaria mentindo, uma vez que estava claro seu incomodo pelo fato de Edward tê-la escolhido, não sabia o que pensar, nem o que fazer.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	29. CAPITULO 27

**Boa quarta ara todas! **

**Aqui está mais um capitulo! **

**Beijos**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVII**

**Enquanto isso na sala da mansão... **

Edward franziu o cenho ao ver Tanya descendo a escada, tentou encontrar Bella, mas não ouvia nem mesmo o som de seu coração, deduziu que ela estaria ou no quarto de Alice, ou na biblioteca.

"_**Edward, Bella está na biblioteca, e quer falar com você!" **_– Alice disse mentalmente, estava vindo da mesma direção. _**"Aconteceu alguma coisa, peguei Tanya com ela, não acha estranho?" **_

- Acabo de ter uma conversa interessante com a sua humana, agora entendo porque está tão encantado por ela. – Tanya disse ao se aproximar dele.

- Bella é mesmo encantadora. – disse Carmem, Edward pôde ver o quanto sua namorada havia cativado Carmem, Kate e Eleazar.

- Com licença, vou ver se encontro minha namorada. – o vampiro pediu educadamente indo em direção à biblioteca.

- Bella? – chamou ao abrir a porta, Isabella estava parada diante das portas janela que davam para o bosque. – Algum problema?

"_**Quer que eu enumere?" **_– respondeu mentalmente.

- Estou cansada, gostaria de ir pra casa, será que pode me levar? – disse sem se virar.

- Claro, mas pensei que fosse ficar e...

- Prefiro ir pra casa, vocês estão com visitas e devem ter assuntos importantes a tratar, não quero atrapalhar a intimidade de vocês.

- Algum problema, Bella? – voltou a perguntar a sondando com o olhar.

- Se eu tivesse vindo com a minha caminhonete, não teria que incomodá-lo e...

- Deixa de ser absurda Bella. – ele se aproximou a envolvendo em seus braços, Isabella sentiu o nó em sua garganta aumentar ainda mais, as palavras de Tanya ainda ecoavam em sua mente.

_...por mais que eu olhe, não consigo entender o que Ed viu em você... Não se iluda humana, ele logo se cansará de você, afinal o que um ser tão frágil tem a oferecer a um vampiro como Edward? _

_...Ama? Não foi isso que ele me disse quando esteve em Denali! Nos meus braços, fazendo amor comigo. _

_...Mesmo assim é algo que jamais terá humana sonhadora, este privilégio é só meu! _

_...Aproveite enquanto pode humana, eu tenho a eternidade para desfrutar do nosso doce Edward. _

Olhou naquele par de olhos cor de âmbar, perguntando-se o que disse seria verdade? Tanya poderia estar mentindo, estava enciumada, certo? _**"Ele te ama, jamais magoaria você, deixe de ser idiota!" – **_repreendeu-se mentalmente.

- Bella o que foi? Está tremendo meu amor?

- Não... Não é nada, só quero ir pra casa, por favor. – voltou a pedir.

- Tudo bem Bella, o que quiser meu anjo. – disse a estreitando em seus braços, de forma protetora.

Isabella despediu-se de cada um dos Denali, assim como Edward. Sua família se perguntava o que teria acontecido, conheciam Bella o suficiente para saber que havia algo errado com a garota.

"_**Vai voltar, não vai Ed?"**_ – Tanya perguntou mentalmente abraçando-o ao se despedir.

- Provavelmente não. – respondeu em um tom inaudível para Bella, que se despedia de Kate e Carmem.

- Que pena, não nos veremos mais então! – lamentou o beijando novamente no rosto de forma sedutora, Edward não levou a mal, pois ainda sentia-se culpado pelo que houve em Denali, por ter permitido que aquilo voltasse a acontecer, lhe dando esperanças, achava se tratar um gesto de uma mulher enciumada. Não fazia a ínfima ideia da provocação descarada a Bella.

Isabella estava encolhida no banco do passageiro, calada e com o olhar perdido para a janela do carro, seu coração batia muito forte e rápido. Edward sabia que havia algo errado, como também sabia que insistir não adiantaria nada, uma vez que Isabella era teimosa feito uma mula.

Perguntava-se o que estaria acontecendo? Porque Isabella estava daquele jeito, o que aconteceu para que mudasse desta forma?

- Não vai me dizer o que está havendo? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado ao parar diante a casa.

- Não é nada, só estou cansada, é só isso. – era óbvio que aquilo não era verdade e Edward perguntou-se porque Isabella estaria mentindo? – Vai ficar?

- Quer que eu fique?

- Sabe que sim, sempre! Mas você tem visitas e...

- Minha família está lá para recebê-los, além do mais, logo voltarão para Denali, o mais tardar pela manhã.

- Tem certeza de que prefere ficar aqui, comigo? – Edward estranhou a pergunta.

- Que tipo de pergunta é esta? O que você tem Bella? O que a incomoda, sabe que pode me dizer, não sabe?

- Já disse que não tenho nada, vou entrar, e deixar a janela aberta! – ele assentiu descendo para lhe abrir a porta, a acompanhando até a casa, uma vez que a jovem estava segura, voltou para o carro o deixando a algumas quadras dali.

Ao entrar no quarto, Edward ouviu o chuveiro ligado, também ouviu alguns soluços e sua vontade era de invadir o banheiro e perguntar-lhe o que estava havendo? Praguejou andando de um lado para outro por não ter acesso à mente dela, precisava saber o que se passava com Isabella, porque estava tão abatida, seria por causa de Tanya?

Sacou o celular discando o numero de Alice, o telefone mal tocou e a irmã atendeu.

"Não sei o que houve Edward!"- respondeu antes mesmo que o irmão perguntasse. "Sabe que minhas visões com relação à Bella são um tanto nubladas e sinceramente Tanya não me deu nada, com certeza agiu por impulso!"

- Acha que houve algo na biblioteca?

"Bella estava muito estranha e Jazz acaba de me contar que a garota estava uma bagunça só meu irmão, contendo-se a todo o instante, tentando arduamente encobrir suas emoções."

- Mas porque Alice?

"Tem certeza mesmo de que não sabe Edward?"

- Preciso ir, ela está voltando, nos falamos depois. – disse desligando ao ouvir o som do chuveiro ser desligado.

Minutos depois Isabella entrou no quarto exalando aquele perfume de lavanda, os cabelos presos em um coque estranho, Edward sorriu ao vê-la vestindo uma de suas camisetas, pra variar.

- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo com você? Porque estava chorando, Bella?

- Eu não... Droga! Acho que vou ter que usar o feitiço de bloqueio no banheiro também. – resmungou contrariada.

- Diz pra mim, por favor. – Edward pediu tocando seu queixo, fazendo com que a jovem o olhasse nos olhos, roçou a ponta de seu nariz ao dela, em seguida seus lábios tocou os dela. Conteve um gemido ao sentir a ponta da língua quente de Isabella em seus lábios, pedindo passagem a qual ele concedeu, aprofundando o beijo, trazendo-a cada vez mais pra si.

- Não sei... Me sinto estranha. – Isabella disse ofegante, enquanto os lábios de Edward deslizavam pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

- Como assim estranha? Com relação a que exatamente? – a jovem bufou afastando-se, demonstrando irritação.

- Edward, por favor, esqueça está bem? Não quero discutir com você, eu só quero...

- Porque isso nos levaria a discutir, o que está acontecendo Isabella? – voltou a exigir.

- Eu não gostei, está bem! – seu tom saiu exaltado. – Na realidade eu detestei presenciar o tratamento que dispensa a sua amiguinha! Ela é falsa e dissimulada e você estava lá, todo cheio de sorrisos e abraços para ela, não é?

- Bella eu...

- Você não tem a ínfima ideia do que senti ao vê-lo abraçá-la daquela forma... – e lá estavam às benditas lágrimas que tanto tentava conter, desciam grossas lavando seu rosto. – Como acha que me senti presenciando aquela cena na varanda? Vendo vocês dois ali trocando sorrisos e abraços?

- Lamento se te magoei Bella, juro que não foi minha intenção, nós estávamos somente conversando, Tanya não é má, ela só...

- Estava com ciúme? – o tom foi iônico.

- Também e é até compreensível, somos amigos e às vezes ela é um tanto superprotetora e... – Isabella riu com escárnio. -Eu disse a ela o quanto você é importante pra mim e...

- Olha pra mim Edward, eu não sou nada perto daquela mulher... A maldita consegue ser ainda mais linda que Rosálie... E garanto que não fui a única a sentir a ligação que há entre vocês... O modo como ela fala com você, como o toca... Como se... Se de certa forma você pertencesse a ela.

- Sei que Tanya exagerou, mas está sendo absurda Isabella! Eu jamais pertenci a ela, está deixando seu ciúme falar por você!

- E acha que não tenho motivos pra ter ciúme? – novamente seu tom foi irônico. – Você se envolveu com ela, Edward! Pelo que entendi aquela vampira linda e sedutora foi sua primeira e única mulher... Depois de ver o modo como ela o trata e o que é pior, o modo como você a trata, quer que eu me sinta como? ME RESPONDE EDWARD! – gritou socando o peito dele, sem se importar se a machucaria ou não.

- Para Bella, para! Vai acabar se machucando. – pediu a contendo.

- Agora tudo faz sentido... Agora entendo por que... Como? Como pode desejar alguém como eu, sendo que esteve com ela... – Isabella começou quase gritando e terminou em um sussurro. – A filha da mãe é tão linda que... Quem pode competir com aquilo? Acredito que nem mesmo a Rosálie! Mas sabe, eu não o culpo, quem resistiria a tudo aquilo? – novamente riu com escárnio. –Não há limitações entre vocês...

- Para Bella!

- Ela é linda, sexy e imortal, enquanto eu...

- Pare com isso Isabella! – voltou a exigir, furioso desta vez. – Não sabe o que está dizendo!

- Não? Então prove Edward... Prove que me ama e que me deseja mais do que a ela, prove!

- Bella eu...

- Sem desculpas Edward... Acredito que você realmente me ame, mas preciso sentir que me deseja... Preciso que me mostre o quanto me deseja... – dizia entre as lágrimas, Edward a tomou em seus braços, beijando-a de forma voraz e avassaladora.

Foi um beijo intenso, repleto de desejo e paixão, o vampiro tinha as mãos nos quadris de Bella, erguendo-a, a jovem passou suas pernas em torno do quadril dele e Edward os guiou até a cama sentando-se, com Isabella sobre si.

Bella estava sentada sobre ele, montada nele, com uma perna de cada lado, seu olhar encontrou o de Edward quando se apartaram, uma vez que ela precisava de ar. Pôde sentir o desejo refletido naquele par de olhos cor de âmbar. Voltou a beijá-lo e suas mãos ao invés de ir para seus cabelos, como de costume, foram para a camisa dele.

Edward permitiu que Isabella a abrisse, controlava a todo o momento sua força e seu desejo, amava aquela garota em seus braços... Precisava provar a ela que estava enganada, que a amava e que a desejava acima de tudo e se permitiu desfrutar do prazer de sentir aquelas mãos pequenas infiltrar-se por dentro da camisa, tocando seu peito diretamente.

Os lábios de Isabella deslizaram por seu maxilar, entre beijos molhados e roçar de dentes. Já suas mãos deslizaram pela lateral do corpo da jovem, repousando em sua bunda, segurando-a firme contra si.

- Hummm... – ouviu Isabella gemer baixinho quando houve atrito entre sua ereção e a intimidade da jovem, que ondulou o corpo em busca de mais.

Isabella distribuía beijos pelo pescoço descendo cada vez mais, abrindo completamente sua camisa, livrando-se da peça em seguida. Varreu seu abdômen com as unhas, mordendo seu queixo o fazendo arfar e foi à vez de Edward soltar seu nome entre um gemido. O medo de machucá-la de alguma forma, de perder o controle durante o ato em si, foi desaparecendo à medida que ambos se entregavam ao desejo e a paixão.

- Bella... – voltou a gemer quando novamente a jovem ondulou seu corpo sobre ele.

- Você prometeu tentar, está lembrado? Preciso sentir você Edward... – Isabella levou as mãos à barra da camiseta, e em um movimento rápido a tirou, ficando somente de sutiã - Preciso sentir que é meu... Somente meu. – Edward nada disse, voltou a beijá-la com paixão e desejo, porém um beijo curto, deslizou os lábios sobre a pele macia e sedosa, passando pela curvatura de seu pescoço descendo para o colo.

Isabella jogou a cabeça para trás com um gemido sexy, lhe dando livre acesso, agarrou-se aos cabelos de Edward ao sentir seus lábios frios sobre os seios.

- Oh... Edward... – gemeu alto o deixando ainda mais excitado, as mãos do vampiro cobriam-lhe os seios sobre o sutiã, e novamente Bella arfou, suas mãos abandonaram os cabelos de Edward, indo para suas proprias costas, soltando o fecho do sutiã, deixando que as alças do mesmo caíssem pelos seus braços.

Edward o retirou lentamente encantado com a visão daqueles seios perfeitos, novamente os cobriu, a sensação ao sentir o mamilo rijo roçar em sua palma da mão, era algo que não saberia como descrever. Encaixavam-se com perfeição em suas mãos, ele os acariciava com extremo cuidado.

Isabella arfou ao sentir sua língua brincar com um dos mamilos, enquanto seu dedo brincava com o outro, novamente as mãos da jovem foram para os cabelos dele, os agarrando com força. Edward o sugou, prendendo o mamilo entre os dentes, e depois soprou levemente sobre ele, o corpo todo de Isabella estremeceu, tamanho prazer que sentira.

Seu corpo parecia em chamas, sentiu uma ardente umidade em seu sexo, e o prazer espalhar-se por todo o corpo. Para Edward o gosto dela era ainda mais tentador do que poderia imaginar, estava se rendendo aos seus desejos, assim como aos dela. Precisava possuí-la, cada ínfima partícula de seu corpo pedia por Isabella.

- Peça pra eu pare Bella... – pediu com a voz completamente rouca de excitação. - Peça... Sabe que isso não é o certo... É arriscado demais... – Bella sabia o quanto era difícil para ele, mas não poderia deixar a chance passar, ela o tia completamente entregue, precisava senti-lo, precisava dele e não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

- Não poço... – sua voz não estava muito diferente da dele. - Preciso te sentir, faça amor comigo Edward... – pediu em um sussurro. – Me faça sua pra sempre! - foi o que bastou.

Edward a envolveu com seus braços, sentindo os seios contra seu peito, aquele contato fazia com que seu membro pulsasse ainda mais, Bella pode sentir a força de sua paixão roçar entre suas pernas e desejava acima de tudo senti-lo dentro de si. O vampiro colocou Isabella sobre a cama, voltando a deslizar os lábios pela pele quente e macia da jovem.

Primeiro em seu pescoço, descendo com beijos molhados, roçar de dentes e lambidas, ouvindo o sangue dela correr forte pelas veias, mas desta vez o ignorou. Dedicou devida atenção a cada seio, sugando e lambendo aqueles mamilos intumescidos, descendo cada vez mais. Uma de suas mãos acariciava um dos seios e a outra sua coxa, subindo cada vez mais até encontrar sua intimidade, úmida, pronta para recebê-lo.

O vampiro continuou acariciando-a sobre o fino tecido da calcinha, enquanto distribuía beijos molhados envolta de seu umbigo, chegando ao baixo ventre.

- Me permite? – perguntou divertido, brincando com o elástico da calcinha entre os dentes, Isabella assentiu impossibilitada de falar, mal conseguia formar uma frase, tão absorta que estava no prazer o qual ele lhe proporcionava. Edward rompeu o elástico com o dente, fazendo o mesmo do outro lado, ergueu-se para admirar a beleza da mulher diante de si.

Perguntava-se como ela teve coragem de dizer aquelas coisas? Não via o quanto era linda? Perfeita, em cada mínimo detalhe?

- Você não tem a ínfima ideia do quanto é linda... Simplesmente perfeita Bella... – seus olhos desviaram dos dela passando pela boca, tão tentadora e deliciosamente doce, descendo para o pescoço fino e tentador... Aqueles seios... Tão macios e tenros... Mordeu o lábio admirando cada detalhe daquele corpo, pequeno de curvas perfeitas e pele macia.

Desceu um pouco mais admirando aquela barriguinha lisa, assim como o objeto de seu desejo... Para alguém que aparentava não se importar com a aparência, Isabella se cuidava muito bem. Estava devidamente depilada, pôde sentir a maciez de suas pernas e coxas, admirou o triângulo bem feito e de pelos bem aparados, sua feiticeira era uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Ta me deixando constrangida. – disse corando levemente, cobrindo-se.

- Não, não se cubra, você é tão perfeita... – Edward colocou-se sobre ela, apoiando-se em seus braços, a jovem estalou a língua revirando os olhos. – Você sem duvidas foi feita pra mim, Isabella... Em casa mínimo detalhe, feita somente pra mim.

Havia tanta intensidade nas palavras e em seu olhar que Isabella pela primeira vez sentiu-se poderosa. O desejo e a paixão que exalavam daqueles olhos que tanto amava, a fez sentir-se acima de tudo, desejada. Sorriu de forma tão sedutora e nem mesmo se dera conta, puxou o vampiro pra si e o beijou de forma ardente e apaixonada, sendo retribuída da mesma forma.

Isabella pode sentir aqueles lábios em cada milímetro de seu corpo, Edward acariciou e beijou-lhe os pés, tornozelos, descendo cada vez mais entre beijos e roçar de dentes, fazendo com o que sua mente esvaziasse completamente, só restando os dois, nada mais.

Os beijos atingiram suas coxas e a jovem viu o vampiro se posicionar entre suas pernas, com um olhar quente como o próprio inferno e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Sentiu aqueles dedos longos deslizarem por sua fenda e Isabella soltou um gemido alto, arqueando as costas, tamanho prazer que sentira, mas nada a havia preparado para o que estava por vir.

Novamente o vampiro sentiu sua umidade lhe empapar os dedos, os levou aos lábios provando seu gosto, soltando um leve gemido de prazer ao senti-lo. Abriu-lhe as pernas, cravando seus pés sobre o colchão, deixando-a completamente exposta.

-Edward, o que... - Isabella arfou, arqueando as costas ao sentir a língua deslizar por sua fenda, sugando seu ponto mais sensível.

Agarrou-se aos cabelos de Edward, com tamanha força que pensou ser capaz de arrancá-los. Suas coxas estavam sobre os ombros dele, e seus pés acariciavam aquelas costas esculpida pelos deuses, Isabella estava perdida em meio às sensações que a língua gelada lhe causava. Ora ele a lambia, ora ele a sugava, levando-a a um nível de excitação a qual julgava jamais ser possível alcançar.

-Humm... Edward... – gemeu de satisfação, seu quadril ganhara vida e Bella o movia instintivamente. Sentiu o prazer vir em ondas cada vez mais intensas e de repente algo explodir dentro de si, fazendo seu corpo estremecer enquanto mergulhava em um prazer sem precedentes.

Edward sentiu que seu orgasmo estava próximo, e deliciou-se com a imagem de Bella gozando forte, sendo agraciado com o que concluiu ser o néctar dos deuses, jamais em sua existência provara algo tão doce e tão puro... Sorveu até a ultima gota antes de erguer-se e tomá-la em um beijo avassalador, fazendo com que Isabella sentisse seu próprio gosto em sua língua.

- Você é deliciosa Isabella! – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, afastou-se para olhá-la nos olhos e viu o amor, a paixão e o desejo brilhando naqueles olhos de chocolate. – Tão doce... Tão pura e inocente. – conclui.

- Isso foi... Eu não tenho palavras para... Uau! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Hey? Não acha que está muito vestido?

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui? – um bico se formou nos lábios da jovem.

- Mas... Você prometeu Edward.

- E estou cumprindo, só acho que... – calou-se ao sentir as mãos dela em suas costas, o roçar das unhas o fez estremecer tamanho prazer. -É perigoso... Posso perder... O controle... – era difícil raciocinar com ela nua sob ele, roçando os lábios por seu peito, arfou ao sentir sua língua quente em seu mamilo.

- Eu...

- Sei que não vai perder... – a jovem disse com sua voz levemente rouca. - Confio em você, Edward... – Isabella acariciava seu peito, descendo cada vez mais. - Faça-me sua, pra sempre como prometeu.

- Bella... – soltou entre um gemido ao sentir sua mão pequena e quente tocá-lo sobre o jeans. Edward voltou a beijá-la, seu quadril arremeteu-se contra o dela, fazendo com que a jovem sentisse sua excitação roçar em sua intimidade nua.

Ele rompeu o beijo afastando-se, ela mal pôde acompanhar o movimento e Edward estava completamente nu, Isabella mordeu os lábios admirando tamanha perfeição. Seus olhos percorriam cada milímetro daquele corpo magnífico, pousando em seu objeto do desejo. Arfou ao ver aquele o tamanho daquilo, pelo menos para ela, parecia enorme, talvez compatível ao biótipo dele. Perguntava-se se aquilo tudo caberia em si?

"_**Seria anatomicamente impossível, com certeza irá me rasgar ao meio!" **_– concluiu.

- Isso é... Bem grande, não? – Edward não conteve o riso, vendo a jovem corar violentamente.

- Não se preocupe... – disse tranquilo ao voltar para a cama. – Seu corpo foi feito para moldar-se ao meu.

- Como... Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Sou formado em medicina, se lembra? – a jovem revirou os olhos, sentindo-se uma lesada completa.

Edward posicionou-se entre suas pernas, tinha medo de machucá-la, feri-la de alguma forma. Sabia o quanto a primeira vez poderia ser dolorida e preocupou-se.

Mas se recuasse agora, Isabella o odiaria, confiava nele, em seu amor, estava tão insegura com relação à Tanya... Edward precisava mostrar o quanto a desejava, que o que dissera não tinha cabimento algum e além do mais, era tarde demais para voltar atrás... Precisava possuí-la, senti-la envolvendo-o, perder-se completamente dentro daquela feiticeira.

- Hey bonitão... – Isabella o chamou. - Relaxe Edward, sei que vai conseguir. – sussurrou lhe sorrindo.

Bella sentiu o estômago se contrair por antecipação... Sentia o membro rijo roçar em sua intimidade, mal podia crer que estava vivenciando aquela experiência tão linda com ele, com seu vampiro.

- Se de alguma forma eu te machucar diga, não adianta me empurrar, Bella, diga! – pediu com os olhos cravados aos dela, o sorriso de Isabella era tão puro, tão genuíno que Edward lhe sorriu de volta. – O que foi?

- Eu te amo! – sussurrou visivelmente emocionada. – E está sendo a melhor experiência da minha vida, porque a estou compartilhando com você.

O vampiro rendeu-se tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso e breve, deslizando os lábios pela curvatura de seu pescoço enquanto deslizava lentamente pra dentro dela, sentindo Isabella o receber quente úmida e apertada.

A jovem mordeu os lábios diante a sensação de estar sendo rasgada, mas não emitiu um som sequer, manteve-se calada até que ele estivesse todo dentro dela.

- Me dê um minuto Bella. – Edward pediu meio tonto, o cheiro do sangue inundou suas narinas, seus olhos enegreceram e um rugido se formou em seu peito.

Temia assustá-la, prendeu a respiração, lutando contra seus instintos até sentir que o havia dominado. Concentrou-se em Isabella, no amor que sentia por aquela feiticeira, no quanto a desejava e lentamente moveu-se dentro dela.

Isabella sentiu aos poucos a sensação de desconforto dar lugar ao prazer, que nem se dera conta quando soltou um muxoxo, ao sentir Edward sair todo de dentro dela, voltando rapidamente até estar todo dentro dela e a sensação de plenitude novamente lhe atingir.

A sensação de seu membro dentro de si era desconcertante, Edward a preenchia e a embebedava de prazer, não havia palavras nesse mundo ou em qualquer outro para descrever o que sentia naquele exato momento. Era como se pudessem se fundir em um único ser, respirando forte em busca do ápice, do prazer em sua forma mais pura.

Havia tanta paixão, amor e desejo que tornara o momento perfeito, a sensação era tão arrebatadora, que deixou sua pele, nervos e músculos extremamente sensíveis. Sentia até mesmo seus ossos sensíveis, Isabella podia senti-lo em sua alma.

Para Edward a sensação não era tão diferente, jamais vivenciara algo igual em sua existência. Sem sair de dentro dela, inverteu as posições colocando-a sobre si, segurava firme seu quadril, guiando Bella ora lento, ora rápido. Mostrando a jovem como o agradava, podia sentir o suor escorrer pelas costas dela.

Edward segurava um dos mamilos entre os dentes roçando a ponta da língua nele, fazendo com que Isabella gritasse tamanho prazer que sentia. Agradeceu mentalmente o fato do chefe Swan não estar em casa. Intensificou suas investidas à medida que sentia o orgasmo dela se aproximar, aumentando ainda mais o prazer que ambos sentiam, e como uma aluna aplicada, Isabella o acompanhava.

O tempo todo se conteve, não podia se dar ao luxo de perder o controle, e mesmo assim, aquela feiticeira estava o levando à loucura, tamanho prazer que sentia.

- Isso Bella... - sussurrou entre um gemido. – Vem pra mim meu amor... – os olhos dela estavam presos aos dele quando ambos explodiram em um prazer absoluto.

Isabella ouviu um gemido tipicamente masculino, antes de ser preenchida completamente, sentiu-se desfalecer por um momento. A sensação foi ainda mais intensa que da primeira vez, Edward a sustentava enquanto ela ainda deliciava-se com as sensações que lhe deixavam pouco a pouco.

Edward a segurava firme, enquanto se recuperava do turbilhão de sensações pelo qual acabara de passar, jamais havia se sentido assim, não que fosse experiente no assunto, mas a paixão e o amor eram quase palpáveis. A entrega dela era tamanha que teve a sensação de que se fundiria em um único ser, a perfeição com que seus corpos se encaixavam, e o prazer que Isabella lhe proporcionara não tinha precedentes... Não lhe restava duvidas de que aquela mulher em seus braços havia sido feita pra ele.

- Edward? – o chamou tocando seu rosto, estava caído sobre o colchão e Isabella tinha a cabeça sobre seu peito. – Obrigada... Por compartilhar comigo uma experiência tão... – a jovem tentava encontrar uma palavra que definisse aquilo que acabaram de vivenciar. – Maravilhosa, eu disse que conseguiria.

- Como se sente? –perguntou lhe acariciando o rosto, colocando uma mexa de seu cabelo para trás da orelha.

- Em êxtase! – o vampiro sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sente alguma dor, eu... Eu te machuquei?

- Não se preocupe meu amor, eu estou ótima, foi dentro do esperado... Ainda mais levando em conta o... _**"Tamanho do seu amigo ai!"**_ – concluiu mentalmente, rindo de seu próprio pensamento, soltou um longo suspiro encarando aqueles orbes cor de âmbar. - Você foi perfeito e confesso que não esperava outra coisa de você! - Edward voltou a beijá-la e logo estavam se entregando a paixão uma vez mais.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_Dedico este capitulo a aniversariante de hoje, Betinha Wanderley e a uma nova leitora Karol. santos156 e é claro para a minha amiga doidinha, Cathy! 'Catherine Menezes'_


	30. CAPITULO 28

**Um excelente final de domingo a todas! **

**Beijos e até segunda! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

Edward não conseguia manter suas mãos longe dela um só instante, quanto mais a tinha, mais a desejava... Depois da segunda vez que se amaram Isabella adormeceu, enquanto o vampiro ficou velando seu sono. Repassando cada ínfimo detalhe do que compartilharam aquela noite, admirando a mulher que ressonava ao seu lado, murmurando palavras sem nexo algum.

Estava decidido a pedi-la em casamento o mais rápido possível, queria torná-la sua esposa, desejava tê-la outra vez... Mas teve que conter-se, afinal Isabella era humana. Se havia sido sem precedentes da forma que foi, por um momento imaginou como seria se Isabella fosse uma imortal? Poder fazer amor com ela durante dias consecutivos sem se cansar, sem ter que se conter...

Saiu da cama espantando tais pensamentos, moveu-se com extremo cuidado para não acordá-la, apesar de que uma vez adormecida, Isabella dormia feito uma rocha! Vestiu-se e aproveitou o sono pesado da jovem para dar uma volta, se continuasse ali, não resistiria à tentação de tomá-la uma vez mais.

Ficou pelas redondezas, próximo a casa, de onde podia ouvi-la perfeitamente, e quando Bella estivesse prestes a acordar, voltaria para junto dela. Tentou focar-se em outros assuntos, perguntava-se de onde vinha à certeza de que o Lucian ao qual Eleazar se referia era o mesmo que sua avó dissera? Carlisle ficara intrigado, como um vampiro poderia ser protetor de uma feiticeira? Isso era impossível, certo? Edward divagou por um tempo, tendo este assunto em mente, assim como a reação de Bella a Tanya, que não havia sido das melhores! O vampiro se perguntava o que teria acontecido naquela biblioteca?

O sol já estava prestes a raiar e Edward achou melhor retornar ao quarto de Isabella, escalou a parede entrando pela janela, sorriu ao vê-la esparramada na cama. Mas seu sorriso foi desaparecendo à medida que se aproximava dela, sentiu a felicidade esvair-se completamente restando somente à raiva e a repulsa por ser a maldita criatura que era! Suas mãos cerraram-se em punho e o vampiro conteve um rugido, sua vontade era de quebrar tudo.

Moveu o lençol fechando os olhos em seguida, tentando arduamente controlar sua fúria... Havia marcas por todo o corpo de Isabella, manchas arroxeadas e avermelhadas, sem contar as marcas de dentes.

"_**Deus do céu, o que foi que eu fiz?"**_ – perguntou –se mentalmente, tentava imaginar o que poderia ter feito a ela internamente? Como não havia notado as marcas quando saiu? E porque Isabella continuava dormindo tão serena e tranquila? Porque estava sorrindo?

**Cerca de meia hora depois... **

Bella acordou espreguiçando-se, soltando um longo suspiro, sentia-se tão feliz que não conseguia parar de sorrir! Passou a mão pela cama, dando falta de Edward, sentou-se rapidamente sentindo a cabeça rodar, chegou a pensar que tudo havia sido um sonho, mas constatou pelas suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão que não... Havia sido real, e sorriu ainda mais ao vê-lo sentado na cadeira de balanço, olhando fixamente para ela. Franziu o cenho ao ver a expressão séria no rosto do seu vampiro, seus lábios haviam se tornado uma fina linha e seu olhar estava gélido.

- Edward? O que... O que houve? Aconteceu algo? – perguntou enrolando-se no lençol, seu tom foi preocupado.

- Como se sente Isabella? – o tom frio que Edward usou a assustou.

- Estou ótima! Pelo menos estava até olhar pra você, o que houve Edward?

- Não ouse mentir pra mim Isabella, está muito machucada? – exigiu disparando para perto dela, fazendo os cabelos da jovem esvoaçar.

- O que? Do que está falando, porque está agindo assim? – sua voz saiu embargada, perguntava-se o que teria dado nele?

- Foi um erro Isabella! – os olhos da jovem praticamente saltaram, e o nó em sua garganta estava ainda maior. – Isso jamais poderia ter acontecido... Jamais deveria ter cedido aos seus encantos!

-Por que... Porque está agindo assim Edward? – sua voz falhou. –Esta foi sem sombras de dúvidas à melhor noite da minha vida, você foi perfeito, meu...

- NÃO DEVERIA TER ACONTECIDO ISABELLA! EU DISSE A VOCÊ QUE SERIA UM ERRO! – Isabella se encolheu diante aos gritos dele, não conseguiu conter as lágrimas diante aquela reação inesperada, estava confusa e assustada.

- Porque ta fazendo isso? – exigiu entre um soluço. –Porque esta estragando tudo, Edward? – soluçou novamente, mas o vampiro estava cego de raiva, sua ira era tão grande que não se deu conta do quanto a estava ferindo. - Foi maravilhoso Edward, perfeito... – Edward a cortou rindo com escárnio.

- Olha pra você Isabella! – o vampiro a segurou pelo pulso a puxando de forma brusca até o espelho. – Veja! Se olhe no espelho! – disse puxando o lençol de uma só vez, deixando-a completamente nua. – Isso parece perfeito pra você Isabella? – cuspiu furioso.

Os olhos da jovem foram para seu reflexo no espelho, haviam marcas arroxeadas em seus braços, pernas, seios, espalhadas por todo seu corpo, assim como marcas de dentes. Isabella chocou-se ao se ver diante do espelho, mas de certa forma não estavam doendo, ela realmente não sentia dor alguma.

- Minha pele é sensível, com o tempo você aprende a se controlar mais, nunca ouviu dizer que a prática leva a perfeição? – Edward socou a parede abrindo um buraco na mesma o que a assustou.

- NÃO ISABELLA! – rugiu. – Não haverá próxima vez! Jamais cometerei o erro de tocar em você novamente. – Isabella sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada, sentiu-se humilhada... Estava nua diante daquele vampiro... Que não se parecia em nada com aquele que a amou de forma tão doce, intensa e delicada.

- Sai daqui Edward. – exigiu apontando a janela, abaixou-se voltando a se cobrir com o lençol. – Sai daqui agora mesmo.

- Admita que foi um erro, olha o estado em...

- PARA COM ISSO! – exigiu berrando tão forte que o ouvido de Edward zumbiu. – Você estragou tudo... Foi uma noite perfeita, mágica... Eu senti Edward... O amor, a paixão... Pude senti-los a cada toque, cada beijo... É por causa disto? – disse apontando para os seus braços. – Isso não foi nada, nem está doendo!

- Não minta pra mim Isabella! Não quero nem pensar no quanto a machuquei internamente! Sou mesmo um monstro! Jamais deveria ter cedido... – dizia atormentado. - Olha o que eu fiz a você, poderia tê-la matado!

- Teria sido melhor que o tivesse! – cuspiu furiosa. – Agora sai daqui! – voltou a exigir.

- Vou levá-la a Carlisle, ele poderá dizer como...

- SAI DAQUI EDWAR! – gritou em plenos pulmões, sem pensar virou-lhe uma bofetada sentindo a mão estalar, se encolheu contendo um gemido de dor.

- Me deixa ver isso. -Edward pediu dando um paço em sua direção.

- NÃO! –o vampiro recuou. – Você mesmo acabou de dizer que jamais tocaria em mim novamente, então não se atreva Edward! Sai daqui! SAIA DAQUI!

Edward assentiu saltando pela janela, enquanto corria até seu carro, amaldiçoava-se por ser o que era... Nem ao menos podia demonstrar o seu amor a ela sem machucá-la! Isabella não merecia um destino ao lado de uma criatura como ele!

Era tão linda e delicada, merecia alguém que pudesse amá-la sem feri-la, alguém que não colocasse sua vida em risco a todo o instante... Isabella merecia ser livre! Entrou no carro, disparando em direção à clareira, precisava ficar só, não queria ver ninguém tão pouco os Denali.

Enquanto dirigia se perguntava se aquilo fora um sinal? Havia ido longe demais, sempre soube que ele não era para alguém como ela. Deveria ter se mantido distante, jamais deveria ter cedido à paixão que sentia por aquela feiticeira. Isabella era predestinada a algo grande a qual ele não se encaixava!

Por horas a fio pensou e pensou, sua raiva era tanta que desforrara em algumas árvores as derrubando com um só golpe! Não conseguia se perdoar por ter quase matado a coisa mais importante de sua existência, precisava manter-se distante para o próprio bem dela. E foi com este pensamento que tomou a decisão de partir, deixar Forks para sempre... Deixaria que Bella encontrasse alguém que pudesse amá-la como merecia sem machucá-la, e principalmente, sem feri-la.

**Enquanto isso na casa dos Swan... **

Depois de chorar por horas a fio, Isabella finalmente conseguiu se levantar e com muito custo foi em direção ao banheiro, tomou um longo banho voltando para a cama em seguida. Tentava arduamente entender o que havia acontecido, o porquê daquela reação?

Talvez não tivesse sido para ele como foi para ela, deduziu, afinal Edward era um vampiro e pelo que conversou a respeito com Alice, às coisas eram completamente diferentes para eles. Seria possível não tê-lo agradado de alguma forma? Seria isso? Mas ele havia sido tão perfeito? Não fazia sentido algum!

**Na mansão Cullen... **

"_**Não pode fazer uma coisa desta, vai matá-la Edward! Escute-me, por favor!" **_– Alice praticamente berrava em pensamento assim que atravessou a porta, o vampiro agradeceu mentalmente o fato dos Denali já terem partido.

- Não interfira Alice, sei o que estou fazendo, será o melhor pra ela. – Carlisle, Esme e os outros os olhavam sem entender nada.

- O que está acontecendo? – Carlisle exigiu sério. – Será o melhor para quem Edward?

- Ele quer ir embora, quer deixá-la! – Alice dizia indignada.

- O que houve filho? Você e Bella brigaram? O que aconteceu? – disparou Esme desta vez. _**"Deus meu, ele está tão abatido!"**_

- Ela me mandou embora! – o que não era exatamente uma mentira. – Eu a magoei, Bella está ferida e...

- O que fez a ela? – Carlisle insistiu.

- Preciso me afastar, é para o bem dela, eu... Eu não sou bom para ela, compreende?

- Edward o que fez?

- Eu a machuquei...

- Bella está ferida? –disparou Alice.

- Por favor, Alice, compreenda. – pediu levando as mãos ao rosto o esfregando com força. - Bella precisa de alguém que não a coloque em risco constante!

- Se for, irá acabar com ela, Edward, ainda mais depois de ontem! – ele olhou para a irmã que o encarava.

- Você viu?

- Flashes! – disse somente.

- Viu no que resultou? VOCÊ VIU NO QUE AQUILO RESULTOU? – em um átimo Jasper estava entre ele e Alice.

"_**O que há com ele?"**_ – era o que todos se perguntavam, enquanto Jasper tentava acalmá-lo.

- Não posso mais continuar com isso... Bella precisa de alguém que possa amá-la e expressar este amor sem que a deixe toda marcada, como se tivesse sido espancada! – Esme, Alice e Rosálie levaram as mãos à boca.

- Você e Bella... Vocês... – Carlisle estava surpreso. _**"Como conseguiu? Afinal ela é humana, frágil e... Ela está bem?" **_– concluiu mentalmente.

- Aparentemente sim, quero dizer... Tirando os hematomas e as marcas... Ela não quis me dizer, me mandou embora!

- O que disse a ela? – exigiu Alice. – O que foi exatamente que disse a ela, Edward?

- Que havia sido um erro! Que jamais a tocaria novamente!

"_**Você não fez isso?" **_– disse mentalmente.

"_**Ele queria o que, depois de uma destas?" **_– se perguntava Rosálie.

"_**Pobrezinha! Deve estar arrasada!"**_- era o pensamento de Esme, Jasper pôde ver o quanto aquilo tudo o havia afetado, viu o quanto o irmão estava devastado.

- A ama demais pra deixá-la meu irmão. – insistiu Alice.

- Por amá-la é que a deixarei, Alice... Isabella precisa de alguém que a faça feliz, que não a machuque que não coloque sua vida em risco... Sou um risco constante a ela e isso tem que ter um fim, afinal Isabella está predestinada a algo grande, e não ficarei em seu caminho!

"_**Vai matá-la... Você é absolutamente tudo para aquela garota, se deixá-la, vai acabar com ela!" **_– Alice insistiu mentalmente.

-Por favor, Alice, tente compreender, eu não posso sequer demonstrar a ela o quanto a amo sem feri-la! Lembra-se de sua visão? É isso que deseja?

- Bella pode ser uma de nós! – a vampira disse dando de ombros.

- Não Alice! Deixa de ser egoísta! – Edward cuspiu furioso. – Bella não pode se tornar uma de nós, pelo simples fato de ser uma feiticeira, está lembrada? – Edward pôde ver nas mentes ali que cada um tinha uma opinião formada sobre o assunto, mas a mantiveram pra si, a não ser Alice, é claro!

- Se for, iremos todos. - Carlisle sentenciou por fim depois de refletir. - Não quero me separar de nenhum de vocês. Edward viu em sua mente que lamentava muito, mas que não o deixaria partir sozinho.

- E quanto a Bella? – disse Alice. – Iremos simplesmente abandoná-la? Não acham isso muita crueldade depois de tudo que fez por nós? Ela confia em nós, em mim, em você Carlisle!

- Edward tem suas razões Alice e devemos respeitá-las, lembre-se de quantas vezes ele se sacrificou por nós, é a nossa vez de retribuir.

- Eu disse! Disparou Rosálie. – Eu avisei que era loucura, e agora isso! Deixasse-a onde era o lugar dela, veja no que nos meteu!

- Rosálie! – Carlisle a repreendeu.

- Estou contigo mano, pra o que decidir! Lamento por tudo de verdade! – Edward assentiu tocando a mão do irmão sobre seu ombro. _**"Vou sentir muita falta daquela doidinha!" **_– pensou sentido.

- Compreendo e respeito sua decisão irmão! – Jasper disse recebendo um olhar mordaz da esposa.

"_**Iremos sem nos despedir?" **_– se perguntava Esme, havia se apegado a Bella, a amava como a uma filha, mas respeitaria a vontade do filho.

- Apesar de considerá-la como um membro desta família, nós o apoiaremos Edward, espero que esteja certo do que esteja fazendo, porque não haverá volta!

- Sua mãe tem razão, é uma decisão sem volta, filho!

- Sei o que estou fazendo, é o melhor para ela Esme, Bella tem o direito de viver uma vida plena e feliz... Se casar, ter filhos, algo que jamais poderei dar a ela, jamais! – a vampira abraçou o filho, que afundou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço da mãe.

"_**Sei o quanto isso está custando a você meu filho e não sabe o quanto lamento!" – **_Edward a apertou ainda mais contra si, sentindo o nó em sua garganta aumentar ainda mais.

- Não concordo com isso! – disse Alice. – Acho desumano o que faremos, mas se você insisti! Só tenha em mente que aquela garota ama você, Edward, acha mesmo que vai deixá-lo partir assim?

- Quanto tempo precisa para nos mudarmos Carlisle? – perguntou ao pai ignorando a irmã, que rosnou irritada.

- Acredito que dois dias tenhamos tudo pronto, mas e quanto às coisas dela? O que faremos?

- Acha que podemos guardá-las em algum depósito ou algo assim?

- Não acha arriscado demais? – disse Jasper. – Posso tentar colocá-las no banco, em um cofre, também a empresas especializadas nisto.

- Pode ver isso pra mim? – seu irmão assentiu somente.

- Vou poder pelo menos vê-la? – a voz de Alice não passou de um sussurro.

- Não acho que seja bom para ela, Alice! – Esme disse abraçando a filha. – Uma despedida limpa é de que Edward precisa.

**Dois dias depois... **

Dois dias se passaram e os Cullen estavam a caminho de Denali, de lá encontrariam outro destino. Nos dias que se passaram Alice mal falava com Edward, mas acatou a decisão tomada pelo irmão. Finalmente havia chegado o momento, Isabella não havia ligado para ele uma só vez e Edward também não entrou em contato. Preferiu que o encontro fosse num lugar neutro então mandou uma mensagem para Isabella.

Durante os dias subsequentes Isabella tentava disfarçar sua tristeza para que o pai não percebesse, mas é claro que Charlie estranhou o fato de Edward não ter aparecido, mas Isabella justificou o fato dizendo que haviam tido uma discussão boba. Foram os dias mais angustiantes de sua vida, pois sentia falta de Alice, sua amiga e principalmente de Edward.

A jovem estranhou o fato de não ter conseguido falar com a amiga Alice, ligou diversas vezes, mas só caia na caixa postal. Isabella estava jogada no sofá da sala olhando para a TV sem prestar muita atenção quando seu celular tocou anunciando uma mensagem.

_De Edward _

_Para Bella: Poderia me encontrar na clareira, por volta das treze horas? _– Isabella sorriu esperançosa. Correu para o andar de cima, trocando de roupa e dando uma ajeitada naquele cabelo, guiou até a trilha e impaciente se teletransportou até cortina de samambaias, com cuidado a ergueu e lá estava ele... Em todo seu esplendor e beleza.

- Você queria me ver? – sua voz saiu trêmula e Isabella chutou-se mentalmente por isto.

Edward virou-se ao ouvi-la, mas havia sentido sua presença assim que apareceu por detrás da cortina de samambaias. Podia ouvir seu coração bater forte e descompassado, e sentiu seu estômago se contrair ao ver aqueles olhos assustados, como os de uma corsa, sem contar na mão enfaixada.

Apesar de estar um pouco abatida, estava linda e foi inevitável lembrar-se da noite que tiveram, mas Edward logo se recompôs colocando sua máscara.

- Sim, podemos conversar? – seu tom foi tão frio quanto seu olhar e Isabella hesitou em dar um passo adiante.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu engolindo seco, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta, algo lhe dizia que aquela conversa seria definitiva. Edward somente virou-se de frente para ela, mas não se moveu, não a cumprimentou direito, e nem sequer a tocou, como havia dito que faria.

- A chamei aqui, porque tenho que lhe comunicar uma decisão que eu e minha família tomamos...

- Me comunicar? Decisão? O que está havendo, Edward?

- Estamos indo embora Isabella! – sua voz estava fria, sem qualquer emoção. Isabella levou um tempo para processar a informação.

-Como... Como assim embora? Assim do nada? Me dê um dia para falar com Charlie e...

- Você não entendeu Isabella, eu disse que nós iremos embora, minha família e eu.

- Mas eu pensei que... – a jovem se aproximou tentando tocá-lo, mas Edward se esquivou e aquele gesto a magoou, como suas palavras em seu quarto. - Não estou incluída no pacote, certo?

- Não, não está!

- Porque está agindo como um idiota Edward? – Isabella se descontrolou. - É por causa do que ouve? Inferno! Aquilo não foi nada seu vampiro cabeça dura! Olhe... – disse erguendo com dificuldade as mangas da blusa, para mostrar que os hematomas estavam desaparecendo. – Sei o que está tentando fazer... Por favor, Edward, não faça isso.

- Já estávamos pensando em nos mudar a algum tempo e...

- E porque nunca me disse?

- Porque era um assunto que só interessava a nossa família! – suas palavras eram como facas afiadas dilacerando o coração da jovem. - Carlisle aparenta ter bem menos idade do que deveria, logo começarão a reparar, é chegada a hora de partir.

- E decidiram isso assim, do dia pra noite? – Edward somente deu de ombros.

- Os outros já partiram, fiquei para lhe comunicar nossa decisão! – Isabella deu dois passos para trás, sua cabeça dava voltas, não conseguia entender o porquê Edward estava agindo daquela forma? Aquele não era ele, não era o seu Edward!

- Porque está agindo assim? Me desculpa por ter te mandado embora daquela forma... – Isabella não conteve as lágrimas. – Mas eu estava tão feliz e você disse todas aquelas coisas... Acabei perdendo a cabeça, me desculpa Edward. – o coração de Edward dizia... ' abrace-a, diga que a ama e esqueça tudo', mas a mente dizia... 'será o melhor para ela. '

- Aquilo foi um erro Isabella! – voltou a afirmar. – Nós fomos um erro, não deveria ter me envolvido com você! Jamais! – Isabella puxou o ar com dificuldade.

- É mentira... Ta mentindo! Para com isso Edward... Você está me assustando. – dizia entre soluços.

- Você não é boa o suficiente pra mim, Isabella. – os olhos da jovem perderam o foco, de repente tudo fazia sentido, então era isso... Ela não era boa o suficiente para ele... Não foi bom o suficiente para ele... Afinal ela era uma droga de humana... Edward estava acostumado a... As palavras de Tanya lhe vieram à mente:

_... Por mais que eu olhe, não consigo entender o que Ed viu em você... Não se iluda humana, Ed logo se cansará de você, afinal o que um ser tão frágil tem a oferecer a um vampiro como Edward? _

_... Não foi isso que ele me disse quando esteve em Denali! Nos meus braços, enquanto fazíamos amor. _

Isabella sentiu como se algo tivesse se partido dentro de si, e sabia que era o seu coração. Edward vacilou por um segundo ao ver aqueles olhos castanhos chocolate perderem o brilho, como se algo tivesse morrido dentro dela.

- Agora entendo! – a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro e Edward daria tudo para saber o que se passava naquela mente.

- Mas se me permite, poderia pedi-lhe algo? – pediu tocando levemente seu queixo, fazendo com que Isabella o olhasse nos olhos, vagarosamente a jovem assentiu, encarando aqueles olhos frios.

- Não faça nada perigoso ou estúpido. – o tom foi mais uma ordem do que um pedido em si. - Você entendeu o que eu disse Isabella? Eu estou pensando em Charlie, é claro.

"_**É claro!"**_ – a jovem repetiu mentalmente assentindo.

-Ele precisa de você, tome conta de si mesma, por ele. – foi como se com aquelas palavras ele lhe tivesse arrancado toda vida que existente nela.

- Eu vou. – Isabella sussurrou.

- E eu te farei uma promessa em retorno. – o vampiro disse em um tom frio. - Prometo que essa será a última vez que você vai me ver. Eu não vou voltar. Eu não vou te envolver em nada assim novamente, Isabella, você pode seguir a sua vida sem mais nenhuma interferência da minha parte, ou da minha família.

"_**Agarre-o, segure-o, impeça-o!"**_- dizia a si mesma.

- Não vá! – pediu segurando sua mão, o vampiro a olhou e por um segundo Isabella viu o seu Edward de volta ali.

- Lamento, espero que seja feliz Bella. – Edward pediu depositando um beijo em sua mão. _**"Ele me chamou de Bella? De Bella e não Isabella!"**_ – pensou com um fio de esperança.

- E você Edward, conseguirá ser feliz? – o vampiro sorriu aquele sorriso torto que ela tanto amava.

- Minha espécie se distrai com facilidade, Isabella, não se preocupe...

"_**Então foi isso? Fui uma distração apenas?" **_– novamente as palavras de Tanya lhe vieram à mente.

_... Não se iluda humana, Ed logo se cansará de você... Não foi isso que ele me disse quando esteve em Denali... Nos meus braços... Enquanto fazíamos amor. _

"_**Achou mesmo que seria páreo para uma vampira linda como ela?" **_

Cuide-se, adeus Isabella! – Edward depositou um último beijo em sua testa e saiu sem que ao menos ela notasse, Isabella parecia em choque ou algo assim. E enquanto Edward corria afastando-se daquele lugar ao qual adorava, ouvia nitidamente os gritos de Isabella, que o chamava com desespero e aquilo o consumiu.

"_**Perdoe-me Bella... Perdoe-me meu amor! Mas é para o seu bem." **_Pedia mentalmente enquanto corria em direção a mansão, até estar diante de seu carro, na garagem da mansão, dentro dele, suas coisas. Recostou-se no carro deixando a dor de perder o que mais amava lhe atingir. Os soluços saiam em um choro seco, Edward chorou como jamais pensou ser possível, havia magoado a havia magoado de todas as formas possíveis... Bella superaria o que acabara de fazer? O vampiro rogava que sim, afinal, Isabella era humana, certo? Entrou no carro e saiu em direção ao norte, rumo a Denali.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_PS: Não me matem, por favor! Sim há o rompimento, mas não será por muito tempo, sem contar que o nosso Edward vai ter uma surpresa e das grandes! _


	31. CAPITULO 29

**Olha eu aqui de novo! **

**O capitulo anterior fica pelo sábado, que não deu tempo de postar, **

**Este é pelo domingo! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXIX**

Isabella estava tão absorta em sua dor e seus pensamentos que não vira quando Edward simplesmente sumiu... Olhou em volta a sua procura e nada dele. Ele simplesmente puff... Havia desaparecido no ar.

"_**Encontre-o, impeça-o Isabella, faça algo!" **_– sua mente ordenou. _**"Acha mesmo que tudo que viveram foi uma mentira? Está se sentindo culpado pelo que fez a você, não consegue ver isso?" **_

- Edward... – o chamou com desespero. - Edward... – chamou com mais ênfase. – EDWARD NÃO VÁ! – até estar gritando em plenos pulmões enquanto corria floresta adentro, não fazia ideia de que direção tomar... Corria a esmo, não sabia para onde ele tinha ido.

- EDWARD VOLTA, POR FAVOR, VOLTA! – suplicava em meio às lágrimas, mas não havia resposta, ele havia partido... Partiu e a deixou pra trás como se não tivesse significado nada, absolutamente nada, deduziu por fim.

Sentiu uma dor aguda no peito, como se o rasgassem de dentro pra fora, era como se houvesse um buraco em seu peito, onde antes ficava o seu coração. Sentia como se de certa forma, Edward o tivesse arrancado e o levado com ele. O porquê? Não fazia ideia.

Uma fina garoa caia e Isabella já não fazia ideia de onde estava, tropeçou em uma raiz caindo sobre o chão coberto de folhas... Ficou ali, inerte, sentindo aquela dor dilacerante em seu peito. Aos poucos os soluços cessaram, assim como o choro em si, mas as lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto misturando-se a garoa fina.

Perguntava-se para onde teria ido todo o amor que ele dizia sentir por ela? Teria significado tão pouco assim pra ele? Porque os outros também a abandonaram? Carlisle dizia que ela havia se tornado um membro da família, e mesmo assim se foi a deixando para trás, sem nem ao menos um adeus! E quanto a Alice? Porque sua amiga se foi sem ao menos se despedir?

**Enquanto isso na casa dos Swan... **

Charlie estranhou o fato de Isabella não estar em casa quando chegou, afinal a filha costumava avisar quando saia, mesmo que fosse para ver o namorado. Ligou para o seu telefone várias vezes e nada, tentou falar com Alice, mas também não conseguiu, as horas passavam e seu instinto dizia que havia algo errado.

Checou o hospital e descobriu que o doutro Cullen havia deixado a cidade, que houve uma emergência familiar e teve que partir. Foi com uma equipe até a mansão e constatou que todos haviam partido, Isabella teria ido com eles? Perguntou-se desesperado. Não, aquilo não procedia, Edward não havia aparecido há dois dias, Isabella disse que haviam discutido... Teriam rompido? Mas onde ela estaria?

Ligou para Harry, seu cunhado e organizou uma equipe de busca na floresta, afinal Bella estava com sua caminhonete. Sam e os garotos se prontificaram a ajudá-lo, Jacob estava angustiado, deduziu que a fuga dos Cullen tinha algo haver com o desaparecimento de Bella e rogava para que estivesse enganado... Porque se aquele sanguessuga a tivesse matado, ele o caçaria até no inferno.

Os lobos vasculharam a floresta próxima à casa dos Swan, nas proximidades da mansão Cullen, Sam a encontrou cerca de um quilometro de uma clareira incrustada na floresta e se perguntava como ela poderia ter chegado ali?

Charlie soltou um suspiro aliviado ao ver sua filha nos braços de Sam, tomou-a em seus braços levando-a para dentro de casa, pediu para que alguém chamasse um médico, já que Isabella precisava de cuidados.

Lia a despiu e a banhou com extremo cuidado, perguntando-se de onde teriam vindo todos aqueles hematomas? Mas achou melhor se calar e não complicar ainda mais a vida da jovem, pois conhecia bem o gênio do namorado!Depois de banhá-la, colocou-a na cama, mas a jovem tinha o olhar perdido e não reagia a estimulo algum, a não ser ao nome dele... Cada vez que era pronunciado, a jovem gritava em desespero e era terrível de se presenciar.

- O que houve meu Deus! Porque está assim, neste estado? – Charlie questionava andando de um lado para outro enquanto o médico examinava sua filha superficialmente, a pedido de Lia. – O que aquele maldito garoto fez a ela?

- Charlie, nós não sabemos se ele tem algo haver com isso. – ponderou Lia.

- É claro que teve! – Jacob cuspiu furioso. – Qual seria o motivo para a família toda ter simplesmente desaparecido sem deixar rastro?

- Lia tem razão Jacob... – o tom de Sam era de repreenda. – Não sabemos o que houve realmente, somente Bella poderá nos dizer.

- E acha mesmo que ela dirá algo? – o jovem lobo cuspiu furioso.

- Como ela está doutor? – todos se calaram ao ouvir Charlie.

- Tudo indica que sua filha sofreu um trauma muito grande, não digo físico, apesar de algumas escoriações, o que acredito que se dê ao tombo, sem contar a mão, que está luxada. Refiro-me psicologicamente, sinto muito chefe Swan, mas no momento sua filha está catatônica.

- O que? Como assim, do que está falando?

- Ela não reage a estímulo algum.

- E isso tem cura?

- Pode levar horas, dias ou até mesmo semanas, depende somente dela, sinto muito!

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, por dias, semanas, Isabella não reagia a absolutamente nada, ficava ali sentada agarrada as próprias pernas com o olhar completamente perdido.

**Dias depois em Denali... **

Os Cullen tentavam encontrar um lugar para ir, mas as divergências entre alguns membros da família os estavam mantendo ali, já que Rosálie queria ir para um lugar e Alice para outro. Mesmo estando todos em um mesmo local, não poderia estar mais distantes uns dos outros.

Eleazar lamentou pelo ocorrido, avisou a Carlisle que havia tentado entrar em contato com o tal Lucian, mas era como se o vampiro tivesse sido dragado pela terra.

Já Edward mantinha-se afastado, não suportava o olhar de pena e os pensamentos de todos a seu respeito, pensava seriamente em partir em uma caçada, tentaria encontrar a tal Victória talvez, precisava de algo para ocupar-lhe a mente ou enlouqueceria.

Desde que havia chegado era obrigado a aturar os olhares acusadores de Rosálie, sem contar com o desprezo de Alice... Passava a maior parte do tempo trancado em seu carro ouvindo as musicas que Bella havia composto para ele, nas mãos as fotos que ele pegara pra si em Phoenix.

Sempre lera ou ouvira falar sobre o coração partido, julgava ser uma expressão tola, como alguém poderia partir um coração? Sentia na carne o quanto estava equivocado, seu coração estava partido, sangrando... Sentia falta dela, do seu cheiro, do seu gosto, do som de sua voz doce... Daquele jeitinho desatento e desajeitado, da maneira que falava sem pensar às vezes e principalmente da forma como o olhava.

Havia tanto amor, tanta paixão naqueles olhos de chocolate... Lutava diariamente contra a vontade incessante de voltar e implorar seu perdão... Dizer que tudo que dissera era mentira, que a amava mais que tudo e que precisava dela.

Tanya o cercava a todo o momento, Edward tentou saber o que houve naquela biblioteca, mas a vampira insistia em dizer que só tiveram uma conversa, nada demais. Edward havia deixado claro desde o primeiro instante que o que houve quando veio a Denali meses antes, jamais voltaria acontecer, e que sua amizade era tudo que ele poderia lhe oferecer, já que o restante havia deixado em Forks, com Isabella.

A vampira pareceu aceitar sua condição, tornando-se cada vez mais próxima dele, uma vez que não fazia perguntas, não o culpava e o poupava de pensamentos incômodos. Por isso Tanya sempre o acompanhava em suas caçadas.

Havia acabado de chegar de uma caçada, mas desta vez fora sozinho, já que Tanya havia saído com Kate e Irina com Laurent, Eleazar e Carmem também não estavam em casa. Edward tomou um banho, mais por costume do que necessidade. Estava saindo do quarto quando ouviu Alice dizer que ligaria para Charlie Swan.

- Não faça isso Alice! – pediu do meio da escada, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme estavam com ela. – Tem que deixá-los em paz. – falavam abertamente, uma vez que os Denali não estavam em casa.

- Alice teve uma visão Edward... – disse Carlisle. – Você estava fora.

- O que viu? Poderia me mostrar?

- Não é muita coisa, são flashes, há algo errado, posso sentir. – a vampira disse digitando os números rapidamente.

"Residência dos Swan?" – ouviram Charlie dizer.

- Charlie? – o telefone ficou mudo por um instante. – Sou eu, a Alice!

"Sei quem é, o que quer?" – seu tom foi seco, até rude.

- Ter notícias, como ela está?

"É muita cara de pau sua ligar para fazer uma pergunta destas, ainda mais depois do que aquele... Do que seu irmão fez a ela."

- Tivemos que sair às pressas, uma emergência familiar e Edward teve que romper, uma vez que não voltaríamos mais a Forks, ele também não está nada bem, já haviam discutido antes e...

"Eu sei, Bella disse algo do tipo."

- Como ela está? – eles ouviram Charlie suspirar do outro lado.

"Parece até um pesadelo!"

- Me fale sobre isso, por favor, Charlie, me conte o que está havendo?

"Eu... Eu nunca me senti mais inútil... Não sabia o que fazer, naquela primeira semana... Ela não comia, não bebia nem sequer se movia... Ficava ali parada com o olhar perdido como algo tivesse morrido dentro dela." – as palavras de Charlie atingiram Edward de forma certeira e não somente a ele como todos os Cullen.

- Mas ela superou?

"Não exatamente..." – houve uma pausa e outro suspiro. "Tem alguns dias que ela despertou, mas foi aterrorizante."

- Porque Charlie? – Alice insistiu.

"Pedi a Jake que me ajudasse, que a levasse para algum lugar, que a tirasse daquele estupor... Arrumávamos uma mala dela, quando ela despertou de repente... Eu nunca vi a Bella pirar daquele jeito, minha filha nunca teve acessos de raiva, mas, rapaz, ela estava furiosa. Gritava enquanto retirava as roupas de dentro da mala, jogando-as por todo o quarto... Dizendo que não iria embora, que jamais sairia de Forks, e que ninguém a forçaria sair de Forks... Depois começou a chorar desesperadamente e pensei que fosse o fim de tudo."

Os pensamentos de sua família eram carregados de remorso e arrependimento, já Edward? Para ele era difícil entender o porquê daquela reação, sabia que Bella sofreria, mas que logo se recuperaria e finalmente o esqueceria, era assim que os humanos agiam nessas situações, certo?Mas era Bella ali, e aquela feiticeira amalucada jamais agia como o esperado!

"Jake tenta aos poucos animá-la, fazê-la comer, não sei o que seria de mim sem aquele garoto!" – aquela declaração fez com que Edward cerrasse as mãos em punho, o ciúme lhe corria as entranhas, e não tinha ninguém a culpar a não ser a si mesmo.

"Mas o pior são as noites... Os gritos desesperados, ela chama por ele com desespero Alice..." – a vampira fechou os olhos sentindo um enorme nó se formar em sua garganta, Esme não conteve um soluço, afundando o rosto no peito do marido.

"Realmente eu não sei o que houve entre eles, mas de uma coisa eu sei, seu irmão acabou com a vida dela... Minha filha está perdendo completamente o juízo por culpa daquele dele!"

- Eu lamento Charlie, lamento muito, se houver algo que eu possa fazer...

"Há, Alice, há algo que você pode fazer, diga ao seu irmão que se eu o vir por aqui, não respondo por mim! E quanto a você, não volte a ligar, adeus Alice!" – disse por fim desligando.

-Oh Jazz! – Alice lamentou afundando o rosto no peito do marido que estava ao seu lado, Jasper a envolveu em seus braços tentando amenizar sua dor, assim como a dor de todos ali.

- Tente compreendê-lo Alice, é a filha dele e está sofrendo. - disse Carlisle enquanto afagava os cabelos da esposa.

"_**O que fizemos?"**_ – pensou sentindo-se culpado, afinal havia dito àquela garota que ela fazia parte de sua família e, no entanto havia a deixado para trás.

- Eu te disse Edward, e você não me ouviu... – Alice disse voltando-se para o irmão. – Rogo pra que minha amiga se recupere e refaça sua vida, não é por isso que a deixou? Pra que ela tivesse uma vida plena e feliz? Espero que consiga conviver com o fato de tê-la jogado nos braços do Totó! – Edward nada disse.

"_**Talvez devesse mesmo sair em sua busca, não que isso vá adiantar muito, não conseguiu nada de Laurent e nem conseguirá, você não é um rastreador Edward, mas se isso o faz sentir melhor, boa sorte então!"**_ – concluiu mentalmente ao sair sendo seguida pelo marido.

- Releve Edward, ela está sentida e...

- Ela tem toda a razão, Carlisle, tudo isso é minha culpa! – o vampiro saiu porta a fora sem direção certa, precisava correr.

**Enquanto isso em Forks... **

Aos poucos Isabella reagia, na maioria das vezes acordava sem realmente querer fazê-lo, não queria acordar e ter que passar mais um dia sem ele... Sem a alegria de estar ao lado dele. Seu olhar percorreu o quarto fixando-se na cadeira de balanço, quase sorriu o lembrar-se das vezes em que despertou e o encontrou ali...

Isabella não queria lembrar, mas era inevitável, a presença dele ainda era tão forte ali, fazia somente algumas semanas desde que ele se fora e a jovem ainda tentava entender tudo que havia acontecido.

Nada mais havia sentido para ela, tudo era feito como se estivesse no piloto automático, ou coisa parecida, o fazia por Charlie, por Lia, por Jake que implorava pra que reagisse pra que voltasse a viver.

Ao descer encontro o pai com a mesma cara preocupada, por mais que tentasse Charlie não sabia o que dizer, ou o que fazer para fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Isabella mal comia, às vezes beliscava uma coisa ou outra por muita insistência de Jacob.

O garoto havia se tornado sua sombra, não a deixava só, no tempo em que Charlie passava na delegacia, ele ficava com ela, mas Isabella ainda se desligava do mundo com facilidade, parecia entorpecida. Às vezes era como se estivesse sozinho, mesmo a vendo ali ao seu lado, ficava parada olhando para a TV sem realmente olhá-la, e aquilo era irritante, concluiu o jovem lobo.

- Tem que reagir garota, sabe que ele não vai voltar Isabella! – Jacob disse ficando diante dela. – Reaja Isabella, por mim, por Charlie. – naquele momento Isabella se deu conta de que esperava arduamente que um dia ele voltasse, e soube que esperaria para sempre, pois ele havia dito com todas as letras que jamais voltaria.

Os dias passavam e aos poucos Isabella aceitava a ajuda de Jake, sua companhia, mas sabia lá no fundo que jamais seria a mesma. Algo havia se rompido, era como se ele tivesse levado consigo seu coração, sua vontade de viver. Isabella sabia no mais profundo do seu ser que só voltaria a ser ela mesma quando o visse novamente, quando o tocasse novamente... Somente quando ele estivesse com ela novamente. Enquanto isso, deixava-se afundar cada vez mais em sua dor.

Com muita insistência de Jake, começou a sair, ele a levava para caminhar, a levava a La Push e ambos passavam o dia em sua oficina, conversando. A levou ao cinema, andar de moto, e aos poucos Isabella ia saindo daquele marasmo que sua vida havia se tornado. Seu aniversário passara e nem mesmo se dera conta, havia alguns embrulhos em seu quarto, mas nem sequer os abriu.

Sentia falta de Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper e até mesmo de Rosálie, acima de tudo, sentia falta de Alice.

Seu estômago andava atacado, e Bella julgava ser devido a tudo que passara, assim como sua menstruação completamente desregulada, mas como sempre fazia ultimamente, não dera a mínima importância.

Costumava aproveitar as saídas de Jacob para ir à mansão, ficava horas ali, olhando para a imensa casa, mas ainda não conseguia ir a clareira, doía demais.

Um lugar ao qual gostava muito de ir era o penhasco, Isabella sentia-se bem naquele lugar. Ficava ali relembrando momentos que vivera com ele, perguntando-se se tudo aquilo que viveram teria sido mentira?

Jacob havia se tornado fundamental em sua vida, ele a ajudava a sobreviver de certa forma, sempre ali ao seu lado e Isabella foi egoísta o suficiente para aceitar seu carinho, seu afeto... Tornara-se o seu sol particular, a aquecendo com seu calor natural e guiando-a, na escuridão na qual se encontrava.

**Denali, dias depois... **

Edward havia decidido partir, apesar das suplicas de Esme, o vampiro estava decidido a pelo menos tentar encontrar Victória.

- Tem certeza de que é isto que quer? – Carlisle perguntou novamente.

- Preciso de um tempo sozinho, Carlisle, ficar aqui será pior. Alice mal fala comigo e Rose me odeia ainda mais, sem contar que minha presença aqui alimentara as esperanças de Tanya e não é justo com ela impor minha presença, concorda?

- Se quiser podemos ir.

- O hospital de Hanover ainda não deu resposta, irei direto pra lá assim que as aulas tiverem início... – Edward abraçou seu criador, seu pai, seu mentor. – Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar!

- Me de sua palavra, filho!

- Tem minha palavra, Carlisle. – o vampiro achou melhor despedir-se somente de Carlisle e Esme, não queria uma cena com Emmett, sabia que o irmão provavelmente insistiria em acompanhá-lo e Rosálie já tinha motivos o suficiente para odiá-lo.

Não levara o carro, somente uma mochila com seus pertences, Esme levaria o restante para Hanover, desceu o continente a procura de alguma pista de Victória.

Dias depois da partida de Edward, Carlisle dera inicio a mudança dos Cullen para Hanover, o hospital de lá havia ligado e ele começaria em uma semana. Jasper ocupou-se da universidade enquanto Esme tentava encontrar uma casa parecida com o que tinham em Forks.

**Já em Forks...**

Bella finalmente havia criado coragem para voltar à clareira, era inicio de outono e o lugar não se parecia em nada com aquele pedaço de paraíso. As folhas estavam secas e não havia flores no chão, era como se aquele lugar absorvesse o estado de espírito dela.

Olhou para sua mão, para o anel e só então se dera conta de que desde sua partida não usara seus poderes, na realidade havia até mesmo esquecido do fato de que era uma feiticeira... Lembrou-se do baú, a caixa e se perguntou onde ela estaria? Na mansão ou eles a haviam levado consigo? Enfim, jamais saberia!

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebera que era observada da outra extremidade da clareira.

- Ora veja! – Isabella congelou ao ouvir aquela voz, ergueu o olhar e viu Laurent, o vampiro ostentava um par de olhos cor rubi. – Senão é o brinquedinho dos Cullen. – as palavras de Laurent foram como açoite, mas Bella se manteve firme.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou encarando o vampiro.

- Confesso que não esperava encontrá-la tão facilmente, mas venho lhe trazer um recado...

- Recado? Recado de quem?

- Victória! – aquele nome a fez sentir um gelo na espinha, havia esquecido completamente dela.

- Mas eu pensei que estivesse com os Denali, afinal de contas, a quem você é fiel, Laurent? Irina ou Victória?

- O fato de estar com Irina, não me impede de fazer um favor a uma antiga amiga, concorda? – o vampiro disse debochado.

- Pelo visto andou caçando por estas terras?

- Foi só um montanhista, nada comparado a você... – em um átimo ele estava diante dela. - Você tem um cheiro tentador, Bella. – Laurent puxou o ar com força. - Tentador demais! – concluiu sorrindo. Isabella tentava encontrar um modo de retirar seu anel sem que o vampiro notasse, mas ele estava tão perto que se movesse um músculo, provavelmente a atacaria.

-Carlisle não vai gostar nada de saber que andou caçando em seu território. – novamente o vampiro riu debochado.

-E porque se importaria, ele nem mesmo está aqui?

"_**Ele sabia? Mas como poderia?"**_ – Isabella se perguntava, mas a resposta veio em seguida.

- Os Cullen estão em Denali, todos eles!

- O que exatamente Victória quer comigo? – exigiu tentando não pensar no fato de que Edward havia ido para Denali. A jovem não demonstrava medo algum e aquilo deixou o vampiro um tanto, confuso.

- Um parceiro pelo outro! – disse tocando os cabelos dela. - Edward matou James e Victória quer matar você. - Bella soltou uma gargalhada e o vampiro a olhou como se a mesma tivesse perdido o juízo. Isabella achara engraçado o fato de todos pensarem que Edward havia matado James e não ela. - Mas Victória que me perdoe, você é tentadora demais, apetitosa demais... Facilitarei as coisas pra você, Bella, lhe darei uma morte rápida e indolor. – concluiu o vampiro.

- E quanto a Victória?

- Não vai querer que ela a encontre, Victória está com muita raiva, ela a culpa pelo que houve com James. Quer fazer com que Edward sofra como ela sofreu e lhe garanto minha cara Bella, Victória sabe ser cruel!

Laurent inalou o ar fazendo uma careta e de repente rosnados romperam o ar, o chão tremia devido às passadas do bando que se posicionava na entrada da clareira.

- Isso é impossível! – o vampiro sussurrou disparando para longe, entrando na floresta, os oito lobos foram atrás dele e Bella pôde ouvir os estrondos das árvores e os gritos agonizantes de Laurent, minutos depois Jake estava ao seu lado, em sua forma humana.

- Pode me dizer qual é o seu problema Bella? Porque não o afastou? Porque não reagiu? – estava zangado, se perguntava o que aquele maldito havia feito àquela garota? Uma lobotomia?

- Fiquei assustada. – mentiu descaradamente, mas Jake sabia perfeitamente quando estava mentindo.

- Ele não vale todo esse sofrimento Bella... – cuspiu furioso. – Aquele desgraçado te largou como se não significasse nada pra ele, sem dar ao menos uma explicação plausível. – doeu ouvir aquilo, e em reação, Isabella o atacou.

- Não fale assim! Não sabe o que houve, quais os motivos que o levaram a isso... VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA JAKE!

- Então me diz criatura! Me fala o que o levou a te deixar naquele estado?

- Não consigo esquecê-lo Jake, muito menos odiá-lo pelo que me fez, eu simplesmente não consigo! – disse se deixando cair de joelhos.

- Bella, eu estou aqui pra você e com você, me deixei te fazer esquecê-lo! – Jacob pediu acariciando seu rosto.

- Preciso de você Jake, e preciso muito, mas como meu amigo, é tudo que posso lhe oferecer no momento... Fique comigo Jake, ao meu lado, por favor! – pediu o abraçando com desespero.

- Eu estou aqui Bella, e vou sempre estar aqui pra você. – disse a envolvendo em seus braços. Jamais irei te abandonar, eu prometo! – concluiu tirando-a dali.

- A tal ruiva está rondando Forks. - Jacob disse já no carro, ele guiava em direção a casa dela.

- Victória? – o garoto somente assentiu.

- Você está muito vulnerável, Bella, acho que deveria passar mais tempo conosco na reserva.

- Não a necessidade Jake, eu...

- Por favor, Bella, me sentirei mais seguro se estiver lá, enquanto eu e os caras tentamos pegá-la.

- Tudo bem, se você se sente melhor assim!

Harry e Billy e claro Lia, convenceram Charlie há passar mais tempo com eles também, ainda mais depois de Victória ter estado nas terras dos Quileutes, e sem contar que esteve na cidade em busca de algo. A cada dia que passava o estômago de Bella estava pior, mal conseguia comer, e o pouco que comia, colocava pra fora.

- Bella, você deveria ir ao médico, olha só pra você, está ainda mais branca, parece até um deles! – Jake disse brincalhão.

- Acho que estou com gastrite ou algo do tipo, por causa do nervoso talvez! Se não melhorar, prometo que vou Jake, não se preocupe. – a atenção deles foi desviada para a viatura de Charlie que se aproximava.

- Bells? – seu pai parecia tenso. – Que bom que está aqui, tenho que investigar umas mortes ocorridas na floresta, já estão em quatro o numero de mortos e há dois desaparecidos, quero vocês dois longe da floresta. – avisou visivelmente preocupado.

- É ela não é Jake? – Bella sussurrou para Jacob que assentiu somente.

Isabella viu seu pai pegar a espingarda e munição. – Não saia daqui filha e fique de olho nela, garoto! - pediu antes de voltar para a viatura.

- Vá com os outros Jake... – Isabella pediu assim que o pai saiu. - Não o deixe sozinho.

- Mas e quanto a você?

-Sei me cuidar Jake, não vou vacilar outra vez, eu prometo! – meio a contra gosto Jacob acatou seu pedido, saindo em seguida. Isabella estava preocupada e assustada com o que poderia acontecer, temia por seu pai, por Jake e pelos garotos. Andava de um lado para outro, angustiada sem notícias, não aguentava mais ficar ali, ficar sozinha lhe trazia lembranças às quais necessitava esquecer ou enlouqueceria... Lembrou-se de que Laurent havia dito que ele estaria em Denali... Estaria com ela? Por isso a havia deixado daquela forma? Por Tanya?

_...Não se preocupe, nossa espécie se distrai com facilidade._ – ele havia dito.

_... Quando esteve em Denali... Nos meus braços... Enquanto fazíamos amor. – _Tanya havia dito... Edward mentira, dissera que o que houve entre eles fora a muito tempo e no entanto... Isabella se encolheu levando as mãos aos ouvidos, lembranças daquele dia fatídico lhe vieram à mente, trazendo consigo a dor dilacerante em seu peito. Desesperada, pegou as chaves da caminhonete e saiu. Estava em La Push, na casa de Lia, que havia saído para falar com a irmã ou algo assim.

Isabella guiou até o penhasco, subindo até o ponto mais alto, ao chegar foi recebida por uma brisa fria... Fria como o hálito dele, de repente sua mente foi invadida por mais lembranças...

..._ Simplesmente não encontro forças pra ficar longe de você, Bella!_

_... Aquilo foi um erro Isabella!_

_...Sinto no fundo do meu ser como se durante todos esses anos, eu estivesse de alguma forma, esperando por você... _

_...Nós fomos um erro... _

_...Você, Isabella Swan, se tornou a coisa mais importante da minha existência, a razão dela, consegue compreender?_

_... Não deveria ter me envolvido com você!_

_... Eu amo você, minha feiticeira!_

_... Jamais!_

Um soluço rompeu dos lábios de Isabella, a dor era tão grande que mal conseguia respirar.

_...E quando acontecer, será pra sempre Bella, eu prometo!_

-Mentiroso! Mentiu pra mim Edward, por quê? – gritou agarrada aos cabelos, olhou para a água que batia contra as rochas.

_... É como nascer de novo. _– a voz de Jake ecoou em sua mente.

_...Não faça nada perigoso ou estúpido._

_... Será pra sempre, Bella, pra sempre! _

_...Prometo que essa será a última vez que você vai me ver. Eu não vou voltar._

- Quebrou sua promessa Edward! – disse por fim antes de se lançar do alto do penhasco.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

_Até segunda lindas, finalmente Lucian aparece! _


	32. CAPITULO 30

**CAPITULO XXX**

**Enquanto isso em Denali... **

Estava tudo pronto para a mudança definitiva dos Cullen para Hanover, partiriam na manhã seguinte. Desde que partiu Edward não entrara em contato, mas mesmo magoada com o irmão, Alice o monitorava baseada em suas decisões.

Sabia que o irmão estava completamente perdido sem Bella, lutava Cintra a vontade de voltar atrás, estava sofrendo e preferiu fazê-lo sozinho. Estava em uma cabana, nos confins de Vancouver, Canadá. O que deixou Esme mais tranquila, pois logo estariam todos juntos outra vez, estavam todos na imensa sala de estar da casa dos Denali quando Alice perdeu o foco.

** Viu flashes de Isabella, ela chorava agarrada aos cabelos... '_Mentiroso! Mentiu pra mim Edward, por quê?_' - ouviu a jovem dizer antes de se lançar de um penhasco, e não imergir. '_Quebrou sua promessa Edward!'**_

- NÃAAOOO! - gritou ao ver Isabella se lançar do penhasco, seu grito desesperado assustou a todos.

- O que viu Alice? – Jasper lhe perguntou envolvendo-a em seus braços, podia sentir a dor e a angustia de sua esposa. – Me diga pequena. – pediu em tom de suplica.

- Porque Jazz? Porque Bella fez isso?

- O que houve com Isabella, Alice? – exigiu Carlisle.

- Eu a vi... Foram flashes, mas vi perfeitamente quando se lançou de um penhasco!

- Deus meu! – soltou Esme sendo envolvida pelos braços de seu marido.

- Tem certeza disso Alice? – Emmett perguntou sentindo uma dor angustiante em seu peito, e um nó se formar em sua garganta. – Ela pode ter sobrevivido, não?

- Não a vejo... Absolutamente nada, nem mesmo as visões nubladas e sabe o que isto significa, não sabe Emm?- os pensamentos do vampiro foram para o irmão, sabia que a reação dele não seria nada boa.

- Acha mesmo que ela possa estar morta? – a voz de Esme não passou de um sussurro.

- Não consigo mais vê-la, Esme, é como se Bella deixasse de existir.

- O que fizemos Carl? Oh Deus, o que diremos a Edward?

- Acalme-se meu amor, acalme-se! – foi o que o vampiro conseguiu dizer.

- Mas porque ela fez algo tão estúpido? – disparou Rosálie inconformada.

- Não a julgue Rosálie... – disse Esme. – Talvez você não tenha noção do que o desespero e a dor são capazes de fazer, provavelmente ela só buscava alivio. – Esme dizia por experiência própria, fora este o motivo que a levara a saltar daquele penhasco quando perdera seu filho.

A tristeza se abateu sobre os Cullen, consequentemente sobre alguns dos Denali, já que Irina estava mais preocupada com o fato de Laurent ter saído pra caçar sozinho e ainda não tinha voltado. Tanya sentiu por todos, mas não pode deixar de pensar que a morte da humana não era de todo ruim, afinal, Edward precisaria de apoio e consolo em um momento como este, e ela estaria ali, para o que precisasse.

- Preciso ir a Forks, ter certeza e ajudar Charlie no que for preciso! – disse Alice.

- Irei com você. – Jasper se prontificou e a vampira somente assentiu, subindo em seguida.

- Não faremos nada até que nos de noticias! – Carlisle disse antes do casal partir.

- E quanto ao Ed? – Emmett perguntou. – Não vai avisá-lo? Tem que pedir pra ele voltar, o cara vai precisar de nós.

- Deixe-me ver como estão às coisas por lá primeiro, não vamos perturbá-lo, Emm, eu mesma direi a ele, assim que for confirmado, e Jazz estará comigo.

- Sabe onde ele está não é?

- Sei, e não vou dizer, é para o bem dele, Emm, me desculpe! – disse por fim entrando na Mercedes de Carlisle e Jasper disparou sentido a Forks.

**La Push... **

Isabella sentiu seu corpo em queda livre, mas algo se chocou com ela e de repente se viu sendo levada de volta para o topo do penhasco.

- Mas o que... O que significa isto? – exigiu ao encarar o homem que estava de costas pra si. – Quem é você? E como fez isso?

-São muitas perguntas, Isabella! – o homem respondeu finalmente virando-se, os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram ao ver que se tratava de um vampiro.

Era tão alto quanto Edward, seus cabelos castanhos estavam para trás, não eram tão curtos. Tinha um belo rosto, aparentava ser jovem, talvez um pouco mais velho que Edward, mas não muito. A barba rala lhe dava um ar másculo e incrivelmente sexy, era bonito, muito bonito mesmo, concluiu Isabella por fim, mesmo ostentando aquele par de olhos vermelhos.

**(N/A: Ao criar Lucian, me baseei no ator Henry Cavill, o novo superman).**

- Como... Como sabe o meu nome? – o vampiro sorriu meneando a cabeça, era um belo sorriso, tinha que admitir.

-Sei tudo sobre você Isabella, absolutamente tudo! Mas devo me apresentar devidamente. – disse em um tom divertido. – Sou Lucian... Lucian Bryan a seu dispor, milady! – disse fazendo uma reverencia.

- Você é Lucian? Mas você é um vampiro! – ele riu com a expressão chocada da jovem.

- Cassandra disse a mesma coisa quando me conheceu!

- Conheceu minha avó?

- Sim, quando era uma menina, depois nos reencontramos quando sua filha nasceu, mas infelizmente Renée, não tinha a magia em seu sangue.

- Mas como me encontrou?

- Eu sempre encontro as descendentes de Le Fay, principalmente você Isabella, que é tão especial.

- Por quê? Porque sou tão especial?

- Saberá em breve, agora acho melhor sairmos daqui, antes que fique tentada a saltar novamente.

- Porque me impediu?

- Porque sou seu protetor... – seu tom foi sério desta vez. – Você nasceu com um propósito Isabella, um propósito bem maior, vai entender tudo minha jovem, não se preocupe. Tudo vai ficar bem!

- Você é bem estranho para um vampiro. – novamente o vampiro sorriu.

- E você é igualzinha a Ariana, tão bela quanto! O mesmo olhar, o mesmo narizinho empinado. – disse ao tocar a ponta do nariz da jovem.

- Conheceu Ariana?

- Sim, ela me passou a missão de proteger suas descendentes até que a profecia se concretizasse.

- Profecia? Que profecia?

- Em...

- Em breve saberá Isabella! – a jovem o imitou fazendo careta. – Sabe, você ta parecendo a minha avó.

- Porque seus olhos estão vermelhos, se alimenta de humanos?

- Pelo visto, está muito bem informada sobre minha espécie. Sim, me alimento de humanos, pois sou muito antigo milady...

- Me chame de Bella. – pediu o cortando.

- Como dizia, Bella, durante alguns séculos vivi como um vampiro digamos, comum. Mas desde que conheci Ariana... Desde que me tornei um protetor, me alimento deles sem feri-los, tem minha palavra.

- Mas como, soube que uma vez que começa, é impossível parar.

- A pratica leva a perfeição, acredite, eu sei! – Isabella se lembrou de ter dito isto a Edward naquela manhã.

- Não se preocupe, ele vai voltar, confie em mim!

- Como pode saber?

- Porque são predestinados, é o destino de vocês se amar, tenha isso em mente, Bella!

- Você é maluco sabia? – Lucian riu novamente.

- Pode até ser, muito tempo nesta terra talvez, mas não fui eu quem saltou de um penhasco! – Isabella corou violentamente, estavam caminhando na direção da caminhonete. – Desculpe!

-Não se desculpe, tem razão.

- O que é isso? – perguntou apontando para a Chevy 53.

- É o meu carro, por quê?

- Isso foi um carro, algum dia, talvez! Agora não passa de um depósito de ferrugem!

- Entra ai e não torra. – Bella disse abrindo a porta, mas viu o vampiro estancar. – O que houve Lucian?

- Estou sentindo um cheiro estranho, de cachorro molhado e... – só então Isabella se deu conta de que estavam em La Push, território Quileute, tecnicamente Lucian estava invadindo o território deles.

-Entre Lucian, e em hipótese alguma saia. – pediu retirando o anel, já podia ouvir perfeitamente os rosnados, Lucian fez menção de sair, mas Isabella o deteve com um olhar. O vampiro olhou espantado para o imenso lobo diante de sua protegida.

- Jake, ele não é um inimigo, não posso permitir que o ataque? – o lobo ganiu confuso, foi para detrás das árvores voltando em sua forma humana.

- O que diabo está fazendo aqui Bella? Eu a deixei na casa de Lia e... Quem é esse ai?

- Sou Lucian Bryan, o protetor de Isabella Swan, e você quem é transmorfo? – Jacob rosnou alto e Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Eu não disse pra você ficar lá dentro? – cuspiu entre os dentes, Lucian sorriu meneando a cabeça o que a irritou profundamente.

"_**Será que eu não poderia conhecer um vampiro que seja, normal? Tem que ser todos malucos? " **_ perguntava-se se posicionando entre os dois.

- Sou Jacob Black, amigo dela desde que me entendo por gente. – o jovem lobo cuspiu furioso. – É só eu dar as costas e você se mete em encrenca Bells?

- É ele Jake, o meu protetor, aquele o qual a minha avó disse que estava a caminho, se lembra? Eu te falei do sonho que tive e...

- Eu pensei que fosse somente um sonho, e como diabo seu protetor é um sanguessuga? Sua avó pirou é?

- Tecnicamente não foi Cassandra quem me nomeou protetor, e sim Ariana Le Fay, ancestral de Isabella!

- Bella, eu já disse que é Bella! – a jovem o corrigiu.

- É melhor sairmos daqui antes que os outros sintam o seu fedor! – Jacob disse saltando na carroceria da caminhonete.

- Olha quem fala! – retrucou Lucian entrando no carro, Isabella fez o mesmo.

- Vai ter que me explicar muito bem esta história, Bells, o que fazia aqui pra começar?

- Eu...

- Ainda não sei ao certo o que a levou a isto, mas tecnicamente, ela iria saltar do penhasco se não a tivesse impedido! – Lucian disse a cortando, os olhos do jovem lobo praticamente saltaram.

- Será que dá pra ficar quieto? – Isabella ralhou.

- O que você tem nessa tua cabeça garota? Bells você perdeu o juízo? – a jovem bufou revirando os olhos.

-E quanto a você, o que fazia no penhasco, não estava atrás de Victória? – pelo retrovisor viu que o amigo ficou triste de repente. – Aconteceu algo, Jake?

- Estávamos perseguindo Victória, tentando encontrar o rastro dela, mas a desgraçada estava de olho em seu pai, ela o atacou, mas Harry intercedeu e acabou morto!

- Oh meu Deus! – por um momento vacilou na direção.

- Acho melhor me deixar dirigir. – Lucian disse segurando o volante, Isabella passou por ele, para que assumisse seu lugar.

- Harry, morto?Mas o que Harry fazia lá?

- Ele acompanhou seu pai, já que Charlie pensava se tratar de um animal, ao que parece alguém disse que viu lobos na floresta, lobos enormes.

- Foram vistos?

- Aparentemente sim.

- Meu pai provavelmente pensou que vocês fossem os responsáveis pelas mortes?

- Exatamente, por isso Harry o acompanhou, para encobrir os rastros, ela o atacou o lançando longe e Harry teve um enfarto fulminante pelo que pudemos ouvir.

-E o meu pai?

- Está bem, Charlie não viu o ataque, ao que parece encontrou Harry e tentou socorrê-lo, mas era tarde demais, está com Lia e Sue agora.

-Isso não poderia ter acontecido Jake, como estão Lia e Sue? Leah e Seth?

- Pelo que soube inconsoláveis, preciso me juntar aos outros e...

- Se quiser pode ir, Bella está em segurança agora. – disse Lucian.

- Com você? Nem pensar! – retrucou Jacob. – Os caras estão lá, manterei contato com eles, não vou deixá-la sozinha com esse ai!

- Vocês dois quer, por favor, parar com isso? – ralhou com ambos, recostou-se no banco pensando em Harry, Lia e Sue, no que seria de Leah e Seth sem o pai agora?

-Não é sua culpa, está bem? – Jacob disse como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. – Ninguém poderia prever isto!

- Mas poderia ter sido evitado, se eu não tivesse sido fraca... Se tivesse conseguido lidar com toda esta situação eu...

- Seu amigo está certo, não foi culpa sua. – o vampiro disse tocando sua mão, olhando-a com ternura.

- Ainda tem que me dizer o porquê fez uma loucura destas... – a jovem sorriu do ciúme do amigo.

- Depois eu explico, prometo! - o restante do caminho foi em completo silencio cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Preciso de um banho... – Isabella disse quebrando o silêncio, o carro já entrava na rua de sua casa. – Ligar para Charlie e voltar à reserva, meu pai deve estar precisando de mim. – Lucian freou bruscamente e Isabella viu Jake saltar da caçamba. – O que foi?

- Sentiu o cheiro? – Jacob disse a Lucian.

- Cheiro de que? O que está acontecendo?

- Há vampiros por perto, pelo menos dois. – Lucian disse tenso.

- É Victória?

- Não! – afirmou Jacob. – Não é a ruiva! – Isabella olhou ao redor tentando ver algo, foi quando viu próximo a sua casa a Mercedes de Carlisle, reconheceria aquele carro a milhas de distancia.

- Oh meu Deus, é Carlisle! – disse saltando do carro, sentiu seu peito se aquecer com um fio de esperança.

- Ficou maluca Isabella? Pode ser uma armadilha, não pode entrar assim. – Jacob dizia a contendo.

- Eu preciso ir Jake, é o carro de Carlisle, sei que é ele! Carlisle nunca me faria mal, Jake.

- Tem certeza disso? Pois acho que já fizeram e muito! – a jovem deu um passo para trás, engolindo seco. Lucian observava os dois, havia notado desde o primeiro instante o quanto o jovem lobo era apaixonado pela jovem feiticeira e se perguntava se Isabella não teria notado?

- Por favor, Jake, não me imponha condições, preciso ver se é mesmo Carlsile.

- Aqui é o território deles Bella, não posso protegê-la se houver algum deles por perto. – a jovem notou que seu amigo tentava se controlar, mas seu corpo todo tremia.

- Não se preocupe Jake, sei o que estou fazendo. – disse ao abraçá-lo, ansiosa para entrar em casa e ver quem estaria ali.

- Não vá Bella... – pediu em um sussurro, mantendo-a em seus braços.

- Confie em mim Jake, eu estarei bem. – sussurrou depositando um beijo no rosto dele. – Além do mais, Lucian está comigo! – disse antes de correr em direção a casa, lhe doía magoar o amigo, a ligação entre eles havia se intensificado ainda mais depois de tudo que acontecera.

- Carlisle? É você! – disse ao abrir a porta e acender a luz, mas não foi Carlisle que a jovem encontrou e sim Alice e Jasper, ambos a olhando como se fosse uma assombração, ou algo parecido. –Alice?Oh meu Deus, Alice é você? – a jovem disparou na direção da vampira chocando-se contra ela, a envolvendo em um abraço cheio de saudade. A amiga retribuiu ao abraço, ainda confusa.

- Bella? Mas como? Pensei que estivesse morta! – Isabella apartou-se dela.

- O que?

- Eu a vi saltar... Como pode estar viva?

- Oh Jazz! – a jovem ignorou as palavras da amiga e abraçou o vampiro que ficou tenso de início, retribuindo em seguida.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem Bella!

- Como assim me viu saltar? Não consegue ter visões comigo?

- Também não entendi, mas vi claramente quando se lançou do penhasco, depois você desapareceu completamente, nem mesmo visões nubladas eu tinha! – a vampira dizia andando de um lado para outro. – Sabe o que significa quando isso ocorre, não sabe?

- Pensou que eu estivesse morta? – Isabella sorriu secando as lágrimas, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eram de felicidade.

- Jazz e eu viemos o mais rápido que pudemos para ajudar Charlie... Porque diabos está sorrindo?

- Estou tão feliz que esteja aqui! – a jovem disse emocionada voltando a abraçar a amiga, Alice soltou um suspiro aliviado, abraçando-a de volta.

- E eu estou feliz por estar viva, sua maluca! Agora será que pode nos dizer o que deu em você pra saltar daquele penhasco?

- Tá ai uma coisa que eu também quero saber! – Jacob disse ao entrar pela cozinha, acompanhado de Lucian.

- Quem são Bella? – Jasper perguntou mostrando os dentes, se colocando diante de Alice.

- Este é Jacob, meu amigo e aquele... – disse apontando para Lucian. – Aquele é Lucian, o meu protetor! – a boca de Alice abriu-se e fechou-se algumas vezes antes que a vampira conseguisse falar.

- Então este é o tal Jacob? – o jovem lobo estreitou o olhar.

- Está é Alice, Alice Cullen e aquele ao seu lado é Jasper seu marido!

- O que fazem aqui? – disparou ignorando o que Bella havia dito.

- Então você é Lucian, o tal protetor, mas você é um vampiro, como pode ser?

- É um prazer conhecê-la milady! – Lucian disse ao se aproximar de Alice e tomar-lhe a mão, levando-a aos lábios. – Lucian Bryan, seu humilde criado! – Isabella revirou os olhos, ouvindo Jasper rosnar baixo. – És um homem de muita sorte meu caro, tens uma magnífica esposa! – disse ao cumprimentar Jasper.

- De onde você tirou esse cara emproado? – disparou Jacob.

- Isso se chama educação, meu jovem, deveria aprender!- o garoto lobo rosnou e Lucian rosnou de volta.

- Já disse pra parar vocês dois! – Isabella se exaltou, esfregou as mãos pelo rosto, estava exausta, esgotada, física e mentalmente e Alice notou.

- Conte-me amiga, porque fez algo tão insensato? – a jovem bufou se deixando cair sentada no sofá.

- Estava desesperada... – admitiu. – A dor era tão grande que...

- Pensei que estivesse reagindo Bells? – havia certa magoa no tom do jovem.

- E estava, juro que estava Jake, mas quando fico sozinha... As lembranças voltam e com ela a dor e o desespero, porque eu simplesmente não consigo entender o porquê? Porque ele fez isso comigo? – Isabella levantou-se ofegante agarrada aos cabelos. – Ele se foi e nem mesmo olhou pra trás... Me deixou lá, sozinha no meio da floresta tentando entender o que eu havia feito de errado... – as lágrimas já lavavam seu rosto. – Tentando entender o porquê dele ter dito que não era boa pra ele... O porquê dele ter dito que fui um erro... Eu...

As palavras de Esme vieram à mente de Alice e Jasper... '_Não a julgue... Talvez você não tenha noção do que o desespero e a dor são capazes de fazer, provavelmente ela só buscava alivio. '_

- Bella se acalme, por favor! –Jasper pediu, abalado com a intensidade de sua dor, somente ele compreendia como ela realmente se sentia.

- Sinto muito Jazz, mas é assim que eu me sinto, não posso controlar.

-O que houve Bella? O que houve com você minha amiga?

- Porque foi embora Alice? Você nem ao menos se despediu de mim, todos desapareceram... Me deixaram como se eu não significasse nada pra nenhum de vocês.

- Não diga isso Bella, as coisas não aconteceram dessa maneira, por favor, minha amiga, me deixe explicar. – pediu segurando firme a mão de Bella, a jovem fungou assentindo.

- Edward chegou em casa atormentado dizendo que iria embora... Nós discutimos muito, tentei convencê-lo do contrário, mas aquele cabeça dura estava irredutível. Carlisle disse que se ele fosse, iríamos todos.

- Carlisle temia que Edward ficasse só, meu irmão não estava nada bem e precisava de nossa ajuda. – disse Jasper.

- Ele pediu... Não, exigiu que não voltássemos a procurá-la... Eu tentei Bella, juro que tentei acompanhá-la, mas tudo que tinha eram flashes e em alguns momentos você simplesmente desaparecia. – Alice dizia aflita.

- Eu estava com Jake e...

-É eu soube que estava com o lobo o tempo todo!

– Algum problema com isso? – Jacob havia se incomodado com o comentário.

- Jake! – Isabella o repreendeu. – Mas como... Como soube que Jake estava comigo o tempo todo? –a jovem não havia deixado aquilo passar.

- Eu liguei para saber como estava, falei com Charlie e...

- Você ligou? Quando?

- Há algumas semanas e...

- Sabia disso? – Bella exigiu encarando Jacob.

- Não, e não culpo seu pai por não te dizer, você estava em outro mundo se lembra? Não falava, não comia... E tudo por culpa deles! – praticamente berrou furioso, já Lucian observava tudo calado.

- Jake se acalme, por favor. – Isabella pediu tentando contê-lo.

- Eles te largaram como se fosse um nada Bella... E você ainda fica dando ouvidos a esses...

- Não se atreva Jacob Black! – a jovem exigiu com o dedo em riste.

- Não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram! – Alice interveio.

- O que veio fazer aqui? Porque diabos voltaram?

- Porque tive uma visão de Bella, pesávamos que estivesse morta e viemos dar apoio ao Charlie!

-E achou mesmo que ele aceitaria algo vindo de vocês, depois do que seu irmão fez com ela?

- Para com isso Jake! – Isabella voltou a pedir, Alice vendo como a amiga estava abatida, ignorou o lobo simplesmente.

- Mas o que houve? Porque sei o que vi e vi você se lançar daquele...

- É uma vidente? – Lucian perguntou intrigado.

- Sim, e Jasper tem o dom da empatia! – o vampiro lançou um olhar significativo para a esposa, que sorria afetada para Lucian.

- Eu realmente saltei, mas não cheguei a cair, Lucian surgiu de não sei onde e me pegou durante a queda... Aliás, como fez aquilo? – inquiriu encarando o vampiro.

- Não me olhe assim, é como se estivesse diante de Ariana!

- Como fez aquilo? – voltou a perguntar.

- Tenho meus truques! – disse divertido. - Como guardião dos segredos das Le Fay e seu protetor, mas eu já havia lhe dito que saberá no momento certo! – o vampiro piscou em seguida fazendo Bella corar violentamente, e aquilo não passou despercebido por Alice, Jasper e Jacob.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	33. CAPITULO 31

**Aqui está! **

**Não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

**Beijos e até o próximo!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXI**

- E Carlisle? Quando vi o carro pensei que...

- Carlisle ficou em Denali...

- Vocês estão em Denali? Então era verdade? – Alice franziu o cenho sem compreender o que ela quis dizer, assim como Jasper, Isabella se afastou e sua expressão mudara e todos notaram que respirava com dificuldade. – Vocês foram todos para Denali? Ele foi para Denali? – a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro, mas todos ouviram perfeitamente.

- Edward nos encontrou lá, estávamos com os Denali até acertarmos tudo para nossa recolocação... – dizia Jasper, enquanto sua mulher tinha os olhos fixos e Bella. – Aguardávamos resposta do hospital de Hanover, e...

- Vocês estavam em Denali? – Isabella praticamente berrou, levando as mãos aos cabelos, Alice notou que a expressão dela era a mesma de quando saltou daquele penhasco. Jasper pôde sentir toda a dor, angustia e o desespero de Isabella, e tentava arduamente acalmá-la. – Laurent não mentiu afinal! – sussurrou novamente, com o olhar perdido.

- Laurent? Como assim? Quando viu Laurent, Bella?

- Ele esteve aqui há alguns dias... – a jovem disse ainda com aquele olhar estranho.

- Aqui? Laurent esteve em sua casa? – perguntou Jasper.

- Não aqui exatamente, ele esteve em Forks, na clareira... – finalmente Bella olhou para a amiga, com os olhos marejados. – Ela estava tão diferente, devido ao outono... Sem flores, sem vida... – divagou. – Laurent estava lá, me olhando de longe, com aqueles olhos vermelhos e...

- Vermelhos? Tem certeza Bella? – havia confusão nos olhos de Jasper.

- Absoluta, ele havia acabado de matar um montanhista segundo ele, eu disse a ele que Carlisle ficaria furioso por ter caçado em seu território, mas Laurent riu dizendo que não teria problemas, uma vez que estavam todos em Denali. Mas eu achei que fosse mentira!

- Mas o que Laurent veio fazer aqui? – insistiu Alice.

- Veio trazer um recado de Victória! – a jovem disse dando de ombros. – Mas depois mudou de ideia e disse que me faria um favor, que seria rápido e indolor... – Isabella riu com escárnio. – Como se eu me importasse! – Alice trocou um olhar significativo com Jasper.

-Por isso desaparecia daquele jeito, porque estava se encontrando com Victória... – a vampira disse furiosa. – Aquela cretina da Irina deve ter contado a ele sobre nossos dons, por isso Edward nunca conseguiu ver nada sobre Victória na mente dele, o desgraçado sabia como esconder!

- Laurent disse que estava fazendo um favor a uma velha amiga, que Victória me queria, quer vingar a morte de James, aquela desgraçada pensa que Edward o matou! Segundo Laurent, ela que quer um parceiro pelo outro, acredita que por minha causa seu irmão o matou!

- Onde está esse tal Laurent? – a pergunta veio de Lucian que até então ouvia tudo calado.

- Nós o pegamos! – Jacob disse. – Ele estava a ponto de atacar Bella... – os três vampiros olharam para a jovem. – Quando nos viu se assustou e...

- Porque não reagiu? – Lucian perguntou levando a mão ao queixo dela, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. – Você poderia tê-lo matado de inúmeras formas diferentes, porque não reagiu?

-Porque aquele desgraçado parece ter feito uma lobotomia nela! – Jacob esbravejou. – Viu o que ela foi capaz de fazer, não viu? Você estava lá! – um soluço rompeu dos lábios de Isabella, e Lucian a envolveu em seus braços de forma protetora e terna.

Jasper pôde sentir a raiva e o ciúme de Jacob, mas também viu que não havia nada naquele abraço além de ternura e carinho.

- Está dizendo que Laurent está morto? – Alice sabia que aquele fato traria complicações.

- Sim, como disse, nós o pegamos, além de atacar Bella, matou em nosso território!

- Bella disse que foi em nosso território! – apontou Alice

- Quando não estão, é nosso dever defender a cidade! – Jacob a lembrou – Como estávamos fazendo com a maldita ruiva!

- Victória voltou?

- Oh meu Deus! Eu me esqueci de Charlie... – Isabella finalmente disse, tentando inutilmente secar o rosto, até que Lucian lhe estendeu um lenço.

- Charlie? Mas o que houve com Charlie? – Alice perguntou novamente confusa.

-Victória tentou atacá-lo, mas Harry intercedeu, e aquela maldita o matou! – a jovem disparou em um fôlego só.

- Victória esteve na reserva, assim como na cidade a procura de Bella, mas a mantivemos conosco, em La Push, assim como Charlie... – explicava Jacob. – Mas a desgraçada andou caçando a esmo e Charlie foi averiguar o que estava matando as pessoas na floresta, o numero de mortos chegava a seis ao todo.

- Tantos assim? – disse Jasper.

- Você não tem nada haver com isso, tem? – o jovem lobo exigiu encarando Lucian.

- Me alimento de humanos, mas há muitos séculos que não mato um, pelo menos não me alimentando! O vampiro disse em sua defesa.

- Se alimenta sem matá-los? Como? – Jasper pensava que aquilo simplesmente não fosse possível.

- É uma questão de pratica, levei séculos para aperfeiçoá-la, embora o fato de ter me tornado um guardião, tenha ajudado e muito!

- Mas como consegue parar? E como faz para que não o denunciem?

- Aprendi que não havia necessidade de se tirar a vida, não é fácil parar, mas como disse, com o tempo aperfeiçoei minhas técnicas, e quando estou saciado é como se jamais tivesse existido!

- Como?

- Apago sua memória recente, ela acorda com uma dorzinha no pescoço e nada mais. – disse por fim sorrindo para Alice, que retribuiu o sorriso, afetada. Isabella limpou a garganta chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Em fim, Victória matou Harry, irmão de Lia!

- Este Harry era amigo dele, certo? – Isabella somente assentiu. – Seu pai já tinha me falado dele. Carlisle precisa saber o que houve aqui, preciso avisá-lo sobre Laurent e o mais importante, dizer que está viva e que foi um terrível mal entendido e... – a vampira se calou ao sentir seu telefone vibrar. – Rosálie?

"Alice acho que fiz besteira!" – a loira disse do outro lado da linha, Jasper, Jacob e Lucian ouviam perfeitamente, menos Bella é claro.

- O que fez Rosálie?

"Eu... Eu liguei para Edward...".

- Você fez o que Rosálie? Eu disse que eu mesma daria a noticia a ele, porque fez isso?

"Ele desligou na minha cara, escutou em silencio e...".

- Você não tem noção do que fez Rose, eu me enganei, Bella está viva!

"O que? Como assim? Mas você disse que...".

- É uma longa história, mas ela está viva bem diante de mim, agora! Tenho que tentar encontrá-lo, nos falamos depois! – disse desligando em seguida, tentou ver o irmão, mas ele estava transtornado e não se decidia, deixando seu futuro incerto. Discou rapidamente o numero de Edward, mas caia direto na caixa postal.

O telefone da casa tocou no mesmo instante que seu celular, Alice o atendeu, era Carlisle que exigia saber se era verdade o que Rosálie dissera? Enquanto isso, Jacob foi até a cozinha atender o outro telefone que tocava.

- Residência dos Swan... - Isabella ouviu o amigo dizer, pensou se tratar de seu pai, e foi para perto dele. – Ele não se encontra, está providenciando o enterro. – a jovem estranhou o tom usado pelo amigo, Jacob não costumava falar daquele jeito.

- O que houve Jake? Quem era? – mas o amigo não respondeu, suas mãos estavam cerradas em punho e sua respiração cada vez mais pesada.

- Porque fez isso? – Alice exigiu furiosa, o que assustou Bella.

- Ligaram perguntaram pelo Charlie e ele está providenciando o enterro de Harry, que morreu por culpa daquela sanguessuga nojenta. – o jovem lobo cuspiu do mesmo modo, com um rosnado.

- O que está acontecendo? Quem era Jake? Me responda! – praticamente berrou.

- Era Edward! – disse Alice, Isabella perdeu a cor.

- O que? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Rosálie ligou para Edward, pediu pra que voltasse, disse que precisavam dele em Denali... Ela contou a ele sobre minha visão e... – Isabella a olhava completamente perdida, tentava entender o que ela dizia.

"_**Edward não estava em Denali? Mas ela havia dito que foi direto pra lá?" **_– perguntava-se encarando a amiga.

- Mas ele não estava em Denali? Eu não estou entendendo mais nada, o que... – se calou ao ver Alice perder o foco.

- Alice? O que vê? – a vampira sacudiu a cabeça encarando Bella.

- Edward!

- O que tem ele? – Isabella perguntou impaciente.

- Está a caminho chegando ao aeroporto de Vancouver, está indo para a Itália, para Volterra... – olhou para Jasper e Lucian, vai desafiar os Volturi.

- Edward perdeu o juízo? – Jasper cuspiu furioso sabendo em que acarretaria a ida dele a Volterra.

- Ele não pode chegar a Aro e sabem disto! – disse Lucian pensando a mesma coisa. – Temos que impedi-lo.

- Mas porque ele foi aos Volturi? Não estou entendendo? – Isabella realmente estava muito confusa, nada fazia sentido pra ela. – Esses Volturi não são aqueles que comandam o seu mundo, ou algo assim?

- Isso mesmo, e Edward foi desafiá-los para que deem um fim a sua existência! – a jovem levou a mão à cabeça sentindo tudo rodar e suas pernas falharem, Lucian a segurou antes que atingisse o chão.

- O que ela tem? – Alice perguntava tentando fazê-la reagir. – Bella? Bella? Amiga, fala comigo. – pedia aflita.

- Está esgotada, sem contar que ela mal come, e quando come, coloca quase tudo pra fora! – dizia Jacob também aflito. – E a culpa é daquele seu irmão!

Alice e Jacob começaram a discutir enquanto Lucian e Jasper tentava trazê-la de volta.

- Parem... Parem de brigar... - Isabella pediu com um fio de voz, despertando.

- Sente-se bem? – perguntou Lucian.

- Um pouco tonta, Edward... – o nome saiu com dificuldade de seus lábios. – Por quê? Porque ele fez isso? Não faz sentido algum.

- Faz Bella! Faz todo o sentido, Edward jamais se perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse, e ele está indo até os Volturi, irá desafiá-los pra que o matem!

- Não, não, não... Isso não pode acontecer, temos que impedi-lo de alguma forma! Ligue pra ele. – todos notaram sua aflição.

- Ele não atende ao telefone Bella, cai direto na caixa postal, e o seu amigo ai lhe deu a certeza de que minha visão foi real, ao dizer que Charlie estava providenciando o enterro!

- E não é o que ele está fazendo? – retrucou Jacob.

-PORQUE NÁO ME DEIXOU FALAR COM ELE? - Isabella gritou avançando em Jacob.

- Porque aquele desgraçado já te fez mal o suficiente, não acha?

-Isso quem decide sou eu, Jacob! Não tinha o direito de interferir! Se algo acontecer a ele, eu... – um soluço rompeu de seus lábios e lá estava ela, chorando novamente.

- Bella ele não pode se aproximar do Castelo– disse Lucian.

- Ele tem razão... - concordou Alice. - Se o virem... Se Aro o tocar, descobrirá tudo sobre você, tudo o que Edward sabe, Aro saberá. – ao ouvir aquilo Isabella sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha.

- Droga! – esbravejou secando o rosto com as mangas da blusa. - Eu já não tenho problemas o suficiente? – levou as mãos aos cabelos, como Edward costumava fazer.

- E seu irmão não pensou nisso? – Jake cuspiu entre dentes, estava furioso.

-Não está raciocinando direito, está transtornado, pensa que Bella está morta e só quer deixar de existir. – sinceramente Isabella não entendia o porquê daquilo, mas não poderia permitir que fizesse uma besteira daquelas.

- E o que faremos? – perguntou ouvindo Jake rosnar alto. – Como o impedimos, Alice?

- Edward só vai parar se a vir, se tiver certeza de que está viva!

- E não pode simplesmente pensar nisso?Pensar em mim e ele verá!

- Sabe que Edward não vai acreditar, vai pensar que estou tentando impedi-lo, somente você poderá salvá-lo, Bella. Sei que ele a magoou, mas...

- Não importa Alice, vamos, não podemos perder tempo!

- Você não vai a lugar algum, Isabella! – Jacob disse se pondo diante dela. – Enlouqueceu, não pode ir para a Itália assim do nada, o que vai dizer a Charlie?

- Preciso ir Jacob, saia da minha frente! Não tente me impedir, eu não quero machucá-lo! – cuspiu entre os dentes passando por ele, subiu as escadas aos tropeços, sendo acompanhada por Jacob, Lucian e Alice.

-Você perdeu o juízo de vez! – insistiu o jovem lobo.

- Por favor, entenda Jacob, eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo morrer ou expor sua família porque se sente culpado! Preciso ir. - disse pegando sua nécessaire, assim como, algumas roupas, socando tudo em uma mochila. Pegou sua meia com suas economias, assim como documentos e passaporte.

- Não vá Bella, fique! – Jacob insistiu.

- Ela precisa ir garoto! – Lucian intercedeu. - É o destino dela!

- Não se meta! – o jovem lobo cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Vem comigo? – Isabella perguntou encarando o vampiro.

- Não! Mas vou acompanha-los até o aeroporto! – a jovem assentiu descendo sendo seguida pelos três, Jasper já aguardava no carro, Lucian abriu a porta traseira para que Bella entrasse, mas Jacob a deteve.

-Fique... Por mim Bella, fique! – a jovem sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir sua súplica.

- Me perdoe Jake, mas eu preciso ir. – disse finalmente entrando no carro, vendo o amigo se afastar e explodir em sua forma de lobo.

- Não se preocupe, ele irá perdoá-la... – Lucian disse ao seu lado. – A ama demais!

- E eu o amo, não sabe o quanto me dói magoá-lo desta forma!

- Está fazendo a coisa certa, se lembra do que eu lhe disse? – Isabella franziu o cenho, o carro já estava em movimento. - Você e Edward são predestinados um ao outro, confie em você mesma e vai dar tudo certo milady!

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim! – o vampiro riu meneando a cabeça.

- Eu disse! Eu sempre disse que estes dois eram predestinados, mas eles me escutam? Não! – Alice resmungava no banco do passageiro.

Jasper guiou em direção ao aeroporto particular de Forks, usado para pequenas aeronaves, onde Alice alugaria um jatinho que as levasse sem escalas para Florença, seriam aproximadamente doze horas de voo.

- Jazz não vem conosco? – Isabella perguntou a Alice, estavam no toalete, a amiga havia insistido em dar uma ajeitada nela enquanto Jasper e Lucian resolviam tudo.

- Não, ele vai para Denali, avisar aos outros. – a jovem somente assentiu.

Ela e Alice embarcaram sob o olhar atento de Jasper e Lucian, que havia aceitado o convite do vampiro para que o acompanhasse até Denali.

- Porque Jazz não veio conosco? – Isabella perguntou ao acomodar-se ao lado de Alice.

- Edward saberia que estávamos nos aproximando e agiria rapidamente. – respondeu segurando sua mão.

- Então porque não pensa em mim? Ele me verá e desistirá dessa loucura. – parecia simples para a jovem.

- Ele não acreditaria Bella, e a culpa é minha, nós nos distanciamos depois do que houve. – disse com os olhos fixos nos da amiga. - Juro que se não fosse necessário, jamais a colocaria em risco, mas se Edward permitir que Aro o toque, irá se expor, expor você e nossa família sofrerá as consequências pelo que fizemos.

- Mas, por quê?

- Em primeiro lugar por termos nos exposto, esta é nossa lei absoluta, manter nossa existência em segredo absoluto e a punição é a morte! E é isto que Edward procura no momento.

- Não entendo... Porque ele está fazendo isso, não faz sentido pra mim, será que não pensa no que poderá acontecer a vocês?

- Como já disse, Edward está fora de si, com certeza não está raciocinando direito... A notícia de sua morte o devastou e...

- E por isso ele vai destruir todos vocês? Não acha isso meio egoísta?

- O desespero nos leva a isso, deveria saber, afinal, tentou se lançar de um penhasco, está lembrada? Porque fez aquilo? – Isabella contou a amiga tudo que viveu desde o momento em que Edward a deixara, contou como Jacob foi fundamental em sua digamos "recuperação". De como ele a ajudava a sobreviver a cada dia, também contou como a dor e a angustia a assolavam toda vez que se via só.

- Quando me via só... As lembranças eram inevitáveis e com ela vinha a dor, a saudade... O buraco que ele deixou em meu peito parecia se abrir toda vez que... Sinto como se seu irmão tivesse arrancado meu coração e o levado consigo... De certa forma, levou tudo com ele, tudo!

- Sinto muito Bella, de verdade amiga... – Alice a abraçou forte. – Será que um dia vai poder nos perdoar? Jamais deveríamos ter partido sem falar com você, me perdoa amiga.

- Tudo bem Alice, não era pra ser, o que podemos fazer!

- Isso é o que mais me revolta Bella, porque como Lucian disse, sei que são predestinados, sinto em meus ossos... – a jovem esboçou um sorriso. – Escute quando eu digo amiga, ele te ama... Te ama tanto que preferiu se afastar pra que tivesse a oportunidade de ter uma vida plena e feliz ao lado de alguém que não a ferisse, que não a colocasse em risco constante, compreende?

- Não Alice! – Isabella negou veementemente. – Seu irmão me deixou porque fui um erro, porque não sou boa o suficiente pra ele, porque com certeza devo tê-lo decepcionado de alguma forma... Mas não o culpo, não depois de... Deixa pra lá, não tem mais importância mesmo. – sua voz foi um breve sussurro no final.

- Acho melhor dormir um pouco Bella, a viagem será longa amiga. – a jovem somente assentiu, fechando os olhos, o cansaço a venceu e Isabella adormeceu logo. Mas seu sono nem de longe fora tranquilo, Alice olhava aflita para a amiga que balbuciava palavras soltas, gritava em desespero chamando Edward e não havia nada que a vampira pudesse fazer, além de estar ali, ao seu lado, segurando firme sua mão.

Jasper havia ligado assim que chegara em Denali, contou que Rosálie estava inconsolável, sentia-se culpada pelo que aconteceu e que Emmett queria a qualquer custo ir atrás de Edward! Também disse que Eleazar conheceu Lucian da época que vivera com os Volturi, e que ocultou os motivos pelo qual ele estava em Forks, assim como a morte de Laurent.

Assim que o avião pousou Alice pediu a Isabella que a aguardasse na saída do aeroporto, a jovem mal pode crer quando a vampira apareceu em um Porsche amarelo canário.

- Onde alugou isso? – disparou ao entrar no carro. – Até onde sei, carros assim não se alugam em aeroportos.

- Espero que não tenha nada contra roubos de carros. – o tom da vampira foi divertido e Isabella revirou os olhos.

- No momento não! – Bella respondeu aflita, o carro rasgava as estradas da região Toscana em direção a Volterra, Alice mantinha sua mente focada em Edward, somente. Viu o irmão a caminho de Volterra, estava devastado, soluçava em um choro seco, chamando o nome de Bella com desespero.

- Onde ele está? – Isabella perguntou ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto da amiga.

- Está chegando a Volterra, ele é rápido demais!

- Preciso que me mostre o lugar exato... – Isabella disse retirando o anel.

- O que vai fazer?

- Me tele transportar até lá e o trazer de volta, nem que seja pelas orelhas! – Alice concentrou-se e Isabella agarrou sua mão sibilando algo inteligível o que a permitiu compartilhar da visão com a vampira.

Viu Edward atravessando os portões de Volterra, estava indo em direção ao castelo, sentiu o coração bater forte ao revê-lo, estava abatido, os olhos completamente negros, mesmo assim, lindo!

- Nos espere fora dos portões, não se preocupe, o trarei de volta, prometo! – assim que concluiu simplesmente desapareceu diante dos olhos de Alice.

**Enquanto isso, em Volterra... **

Edward acabara de atravessar os portões da cidade, a voz do garoto lobo ainda ecoava em sua mente.

"_... Ele está providenciando um enterro!" _– Charlie estava providenciando o enterro de Bella... Outro soluço rompera de seus lábios. A culpa lhe consumia, havia perdido a razão de sua existência, não havia mais sentindo continuar uma vez que ela abriu mão de sua vida... E ele era o único culpado!

Alice estava certa, disse que aquilo a mataria, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu... E Edward se odiava por isso! Estranhou ao receber um telefonema de Rosálie, porque justamente, Rose, ligaria para ele?

**** Flashback...**

- O que quer Rosálie? – disse seco.

"Volte Edward..." – o vampiro pode sentir a tristeza em sua voz, além do mais ela pedia e não exigia. "Por favor, meu irmão, volte para Denali, precisamos estar juntos neste momento."

- Algo errado com Emmett? Esme ou Carlisle? Jasper e Alice, eles estão bem? – disparou preocupado.

"Na medida do possível, todos estão bem, Alice e Jasper não estão, foram para Forks."

- Forks? Mas o que diabo Alice foi fazer em Forks? Eu pedi, eu implorei pra que...

"Ela foi ajudar Charlie...".

- Charlie? Mas com o que? Por quê?

"A feiticeira está morta... Alice a viu se atirar de um penhasco, foi para Forks ajudar Charlie com tudo." – Edward sentiu como se tudo rodasse a sua volta, ela não faria uma coisa destas... Faria?Havia prometido se cuidar, por quê? Porque Bella faria alto tão estúpido?

Ligou para a casa de Bella, e quem atendeu foi Jacob, havia reconhecido a voz, Edward imitando a voz de Carlisle perguntou por Charlie, foi quando Jacob confirmara que o homem estava preparando o enterro... Ela havia feito aquilo... Bella havia se jogado do penhasco e culpa era inteiramente dele.

O celular se desfez em sua mão, tamanha raiva que sentia, a havia magoado tanto a ponto de fazer algo tão... Porque? Porque Bella? Perguntava-se sentindo o peito ser rasgado... E o vampiro decidiu desafiar os Volturi, somente assim encontraria a morte certa e quem sabe talvez fosse digno de reencontrá-la, se o que Carlisle dizia, fosse mesmo verdade... Afinal, Isabella acreditava que ele tivesse uma alma e pela primeira vez Edward rogou para estar errado.

**Fim do flashback****

Agora estava ali, parado diante do Castelo Volturi, prestes a entrar e colocar um fim em sua dor e seu desespero. Deu um passo a frente, mas estancou quando alguém simplesmente se materializou diante dele.

- Edward pare! – aquela voz, aquele cheiro... – Por favor, Edward, não faça isso! – pediu diante dele, de início o vampiro pensou ser uma ilusão, criada da falta que sentia de sua feiticeira. Mas quando aquelas mãos quentes tocaram seu peito, tentando impedi-lo de continuar, viu que era real, que ali, diante de si estava a sua Bella.

- Bella? – Edward puxou pra si, envolvendo-a em um abraçou forte, afundando o rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço, puxando o ar com força. - Está viva! Viva! Mas... Como?

- Edward... – o nome saiu em um sussurro, Isabella estava absorta na sensação de estar novamente em seus braços, mesmo sem entender o porquê daquela reação.

- Oh minha Bella... Você está viva... - dizia distribuindo beijos por seu rosto, até encontrar seus lábios e tomá-los em um beijo sôfrego, cheio de paixão e saudade, muita saudade.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	34. CAPITULO 32

**Espero que estejam gostando da estória!**

**Ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar antes do felizes para sempre!**

**Beijos e até amanhã!**

**Ah! E não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXII**

- Edward... – novamente o chamou, ofegante desta vez. - Temos que ir, não pode deixar que Aro e os outros, descubram que esteve aqui... Precisamos ir. – a jovem sentiu o vampiro ficar tenso, Edward olhava a sua volta em busca de algum membro da guarda ou do exército, vasculhou as mentes em busca de algo e nada.

- O que foi que eu fiz? Tenho que tirá-la daqui, é arriscado demais, me perdoa meu amor! – Isabella se perguntava o porquê dele a estar chamando daquela forma, não fazia sentindo algum.

- Iremos do meu jeito, me abrace forte... – Edward sorriu a envolvendo seus braços em sua cintura, colando ainda mais seus corpos. – E não solte!

- Isso não vai acontecer, jamais! – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela, que estremeceu com a aproximação. Isabella concentrou-se sibilando algumas palavras e ambos reapareceram diante dos portões de Volterra, onde Alice aguardava recostada em um Porsche amarelo canário.

- Edward! – a vampira correu para o irmão o abraçando, mas em momento algum ele se soltara de Isabella. – Você conseguiu Bella... Conseguiu! – mas Isabella não parecia nada, nada bem. – Bella? Sente-se bem?

- O que foi Bella? – Edward perguntou preocupado.

- Acho melhor nos apressarmos, antes que... Antes que alguém note nossa presença. – disse respirando com dificuldade.

- Não deveria ter se esforçado tanto, eu poderia...

- Estamos aqui, não estamos? – disse atravessado. – Só não podemos nos arriscar mais, temos que ir.

- O que ela tem? – Edward perguntou a irmã em um tom inaudível para a jovem.

"_**Longa história, e não acredito que vá gostar de saber!" **_– a irmã respondeu mentalmente.

- Poderia ter sido mais discreta quanto ao carro, não acha? – Edward disse divertido.

- Deveria ter pensado em algo que coubesse três pessoas, não concorda? – Isabella reclamou, já que precisou ir no colo de Edward, devido a falta de espaço. O vampiro a mantinha firme contra si e Isabella aconchegou-se em seus braços, apreciando seu perfume inebriante que tanto sentiu falta. Ainda não conseguia entender o que o levara a fazer aquilo, mas deixaria pra pensar naquilo depois, por hora, aproveitaria ao máximo o tempo ao seu lado.

Assim que chegaram ao hotel, Edward se prontificou a dar um sumiço no carro, mas antes foi buscar suas coisas na pequena pensão onde havia se hospedado. O hotel ficava próximo ao aeroporto onde aguardavam o primeiro voo comercial para Nova York.

- Bella, por favor, coma alguma coisa... – Alice insistia. – Você precisa comer algo, se esforçou demais. – desde que haviam saído de Forks que a jovem não havia comido nada.

- To sem fome Alice, só quero voltar pra casa. – Isabella estava visivelmente abatida, encolhida na cama, abraçada a si mesma.

- Fale com ele Bella, tire isso ai de dentro.

- Falar o que Alice? Sinceramente eu não consigo entender... Seu irmão diz uma coisa e faz outra! Ele... Ele vai acabar me enlouquecendo! – sua voz saiu exaltada. – Como ele me beija daquele jeito depois de tudo que disse? Ele me confunde, não sei o que pensar, não sei como agir... Estou cansada... Cansada física e mentalmente... – Isabella se calou ao ouvir a porta do quarto, anunciando a chegada de Edward.

- Tente dormir um pouco pelo menos, avisarei assim que conseguirmos um voo. – a jovem somente assentiu, Alice beijou-lhe o rosto, cobrindo-a em seguida. – Estamos seguros, não se preocupe, em breve estaremos em casa.

- Como ela está? – Edward perguntou em um tom inaudível.

-Abalada, confusa, esgotada! Mas sei que ficará bem.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza? – Edward perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. – Não pode ver o futuro dela!

-Você está bem, e perto dela, acredite, Bella ficará bem! – o vampiro forçou um sorriso.

-Estava certa, o tempo todo, eu deveria ter escutado você. – Alice o olhou por um momento sem nada dizer. – Eu sinto muito, Alice!

- Deveria mesmo!- disse estendendo sua pequena mão para o irmão. – Tenha isto em mente. – soou mais como uma ordem, mas a vampira tinha um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Edward a estudou por um tempo, tentando pegar algo, perguntava-se onde estaria o falatório? A repreensão? Os sermões? Onde estava sua opinião sobre o que houve?

- Não está brava comigo? – Edward perguntou considerando tudo que havia dito quando havia decidido deixar Bella.

- Pelo o que? Por ir embora? Muito, mas superei isso. – disse dando de ombros. – Entretanto, não ouse fazer isso de novo, ou lhe trago pelos cabelos da próxima vez. – seu irmão sorriu ao visualizar a cena em sua mente. A pequenina Alice arrastando Edward pela floresta fazendo questão de acertá-lo em cada misera árvore, ambos riram com o absurdo da cena em si.

- Vou me lembrar disto, prometo! – Edward disse sorrindo, mas ficou sério de repente. – Não está nem chateada, pelo fato de eu ter atentado contra a minha... Você sabe. – sua irmã o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Não, de certo modo sempre soube que faria algo assim. – o vampiro franziu o cenho.

- Sabia? – Edward vasculhou seus pensamentos em busca do momento em que havia decidido aquilo da primeira vez, mas tudo que viu foi à imagem dele próprio observando Bella no refeitório. – Eu não entendo. – Alice suspirou revirando os olhos.

- Sei desde a primeira vez que a salvou, quando vai compreender que você e Bella são predestinados? Vocês foram feitos para ficar juntos, e sei perfeitamente como é encontrar seu companheiro... É muito mais que amor, é como se ela se encaixasse, como a peça que faltava... Você sente aquela sensação de perfeição, eles se tornam a razão do nosso existir. – Alice descrevera exatamente o que Edward sente por Bella. – Você não é o único cuja vida depende de outra! – disse dando com seu ombro no dele. – Eu te entendo meu irmão, está claro que os companheiros de nossa família são para toda a vida. – Mas você tem razão, eu deveria estar uma fera com você! Porque não me ligou depois de ter falado com Rosálie? – Edward cerrou os dentes.

- Se Rosálie tivesse mantido aquela perfeita boca fechada, nada disto teria acontecido! – esbravejou. – Fui abençoado com uma irmã que se sacrificaria por mim, e amaldiçoado com outra irritantemente egoísta!

- Não acha que está sendo muito duro com ela? E não fale de egoísmo Edward! Você esteve prestes a colocar todos nós na mira dos Volturi, inclusive Bella! – a culpa o consumia naquele momento.

- Eu sei, e não sabe o quanto me arrependo, mas me ligar diversas vezes somente para esfregar na minha cara o fato de que Bella havia se atirado do penhasco por minha culpa...

- Rosalie se precipitou, mas não acredito que tenha ligado para você com esta intenção! Emmett ficou muito preocupado com você, com sua reação a tudo o que houve, acredito que ela o queria por perto, assim manteria Emm por perto, compreende? - por um momento o vampiro ponderou suas palavras.

- Eu deveria ter te ligado, mas eu não conseguia raciocinar direito naquele momento, não sabe o quanto relutei em ligar, porque se Bella atendesse, ao ínfimo som de sua voz eu já estaria a caminho de Forks, correria na velocidade da luz se possível.

- Eu te entendo, sei que não pode sobreviver sem ela, se tivesse me dado ouvidos em primeiro lugar!

- Prometo que vou prestar mais atenção daqui pra frente. – Edward disse lhe afagando os cabelos. – Obrigada por se importar tampinha! – ela apertou o braço do vampiro com força suficiente para dobrar titânio.

- Disponha! Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro!

-O que disse a Bella para deixá-la naquele estado? O que fez para destroçá-la daquela forma? Minha amiga está tão confusa, magoada e ferida que Jazz mal conseguia se manter próximo dela. – o vampiro contou a Alice exatamente o que disse a Isabella quando partiu e as coisas faziam sentido agora para a vampira.

- Acha que Bella irá me perdoar um dia?

- Está confusa, magoada e muito ferida... Mas te ama Edward, acima de tudo te ama meu irmão, ou não estaríamos aqui, tendo esta conversa. - Todos nós a magoamos quando concordamos em partir, teremos que reconquistar sua confiança aos poucos... O Totó abriu caminho e está ainda mais ligado a ela, e sinto em lhe dizer meu caro, mas você tem concorrência pesada agora.

- O que está insinuando?

- Lucian! – Edward franziu o cenho. – O guardião, o protetor de Bella finalmente apareceu.

- Como?

- Veja! – Alice abriu a mente para o irmão, primeiro ele reviveu o momento exato em que Bella se atirou do penhasco... Em seguida a agonia e a tristeza que se abatera em todos de sua família. A preocupação de Emmett em avisá-lo e o medo de que fizesse algo impensado.

Viu o susto que Alice e Jasper levaram ao vê-la viva, quando foram a Forks ajudar Charlie... O modo possessivo como Jacob a tratava e viu Lucian.

- Mas ele é um... É um vampiro?

-Sim, um vampiro e tão protetor quanto você, no que envolve Bella! - Alice mostrou-lhe momentos da conversa que teve com Bella, da discussão com Jacob.

- Porque fez aquilo? Ela havia prometido se cuidar, não se meter em confusão...

- Desespero! Segundo ela a dor era tão devastadora que nada mais tinha sentido, nada... Bella buscava por um alivio, um descanso de certa forma. Lucian a pegou no ar, a impedindo de cometer aquela loucura.

- De onde ele surgiu, como soube onde estava? E como entrou em La Push?

- Isso eu não sei dizer, mas sou muito grata a ele! Tem que falar com ela, Edward... Diga a verdade, que a ama, que precisa dela como ela de você...

- Não acredito que ela vá querer me ouvir!

- Mesmo assim diga! Acabe com isso de uma vez por todas, veja onde isso tudo os levou... Quase os matou, Edward! – ele puxou a irmã pra si a abraçando forte.

– Eu te amo, meu irmão, fale com ela, esclareça as coisas e concerte a burrada que fez.

O grito vindo do quarto, fizera com que se apartassem e em um átimo ambos estavam no quarto, Alice foi pra junto de Bella que gritava se debatendo, deixando os dois vampiros aflitos.

-NÃAAOOO... EDWARD NÃO VÁ... NÃO... – Isabella despertou assustada, como das outras vezes estava trêmula, seus cabelos estavam grudados em sua testa.

- Shhh... Se acalme Bella, sou eu, a Alice!

- Alice? Alice você voltou... – disse agarrando a amiga. – Voltou de verdade, não foi um sonho! Você voltou... Não vai me deixar de novo vai? – perguntava agarrada a vampira, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Edward estava mais afastado, olhava chocado para a cena, vê-la naquele estado o deixou arrasado.

- Não amiga, nunca mais eu prometo!

- Edward... Nós conseguimos, não conseguimos?

- Sim, você conseguiu minha amiga, você o trouxe de volta!

- Estou aqui, Bella. – o vampiro disse hesitante em se aproximar.

- Edward... – as lágrimas vertiam dos olhos de Isabella, lavando seu rosto, ele se aproximou tomando o lugar de Alice. – Oh Edward... – soltou afundando o rosto no peito dele.

-Estou aqui... – disse a puxando para o seu colo, apertando-a em seus braços. – Shhh... – sentiu a camisa molhar devido às grossas lágrimas, ficaram ali, abraçados sem que ninguém dissesse nada.

Alice havia se afastado, dando privacidade aos dois, aproveitou e ligou para Jasper avisando que tudo estava bem, que pegariam o primeiro voo para Nova York e que em aproximadamente dezesseis horas estaria com ele.

**Enquanto isso no quarto...**

O choro acalmou, e Isabella ergueu o olhar encontrando os olhos negros de Edward, ele tinha olheiras enormes sua boca havia perdido a cor e estava ainda mais branco, se é que aquilo era possível. Hesitante levou a mão até o rosto anguloso o acariciando.

Edward fechou os olhos apreciando a carícia, sentia tanta falta daquele toque quente e suave, daquele cheiro único, tentador e envolvente. Ela estava uma bagunça, seus cabelos bagunçados, os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, assim como a ponta do nariz. Ainda assim, para ele, não havia no mundo mulher mais bela.

- Sabe... – Alice disse entrando no quarto. - Estou pensando em adquirir um daqueles pra mim, era um lindo carro, não concordam? - concluiu sentando-se na poltrona no canto do quarto.

- Oh sim, era lindo, e discretíssimo! – disparou Bella.

-Vindo de alguém que dirige uma carroça! – Isabella lhe lançou um olhar mortal e a vampira deu de ombros.

-Minha caminhonete não é uma carroça! Só está um pouco rodada e...

- Rodada? Aquilo estava rodada há uns trinta anos atrás! – revidou a vampira. – Eu realmente preciso adquirir um daqueles, legalmente é claro!

- Sendo assim, darei um a você no natal! – os olhos da vampira arregalaram-se e Isabella abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, mas não disse nada.

- Jura?

- Igualzinho!

- Ahhh! Por isso você é o meu irmão favorito! – a vampira sentou-se ao seu lado depositando um beijo no rosto dele e outro em Bella que sorriu revirando os olhos, voltando a se aninhar nos braços de Edward. De repente o estômago de Bella roncou audivelmente.

-Quando foi à última vez que você comeu? – Edward perguntou vendo suas bochechas adquirirem um tom rosado, voltando seu olhar para Alice.

- Nós estávamos com pressa! – a pequena vampira se apressou em dizer. - Alguém se livrou do telefone e não pude avisar que eu havia cometido um erro! Tivemos que vir o mais rápido possível. – a mandíbula de Edward se apertou com a lembrança, as consequências de suas decisões equivocadas eram de grande alcance pelo visto. Ouvindo outro ronco baixo vindo de Bella, Alice suspirou.

-De verdade, eu tentei fazê-la comer no avião, mas ela é tão teimosa quanto você. – o olhar de Edward novamente foi para a jovem em seus braços.

- Eu não estava com fome... - Isabella disse mais interessada na forma como suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas uma na outra. – Mas até que um jantar cairia bem.

Edward passou os olhos no cardápio do hotel, pedindo tudo que Bella mais gostava, quando o garçom veio entregar o jantar, Alice aproveitou pra sair, já que o cheiro da comida a incomodou. Mas para alguém que havia passado quase vinte horas sem comer, Bella não consumiu muito e aquilo não passou despercebido pelo vampiro.

A jovem tomou ansiosa duas cocas, Edward olhou para a mesa diante de si e lembrou-se da primeira vez que a levou a um restaurante, Isabella olhava para o mesmo ponto, mordendo levemente o lábio, e ele se perguntava se Isabella lembrava da mesma coisa. Desejava mais que tudo poder ler sua mente, saber o que tanto pensava.

Alice aproveitou sua saída e voltou com as passagens e roupas para os dois, Edward tomou um banho e se trocou, Isabella fez o mesmo. Edward notou o olhar cheio de perguntas, sabia que não seria fácil, mas faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance pra que ela o perdoasse. Também estava cheio de perguntas, mas aquele não era o momento para obter as respostas.

- Durma Bella... – pediu novamente ao embarcarem em Nova York com destino a Seattle, nas ultimas oito horas de voo consecutivas, Isabella havia se entupido de coca e ido inúmeras vezes ao banheiro, mas se recusava a dormir. - Logo estaremos em casa. – o vampiro disse depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Estou bem, não se preocupe! - Bella se recusava a dormir, lutava contra o sono, o cansaço e o estresse, com medo de que Edward desaparecesse novamente. Havia tantas perguntas sem respostas, ela queria saber, só não sabia como perguntar, pela primeira vez se viu muda diante dele.

-Continua teimosa. – um sorriso fraco se formou nos lábios da jovem, não queria comer com medo de passar mal, estava enjoada e a única coisa que conseguia beber era coca! Desde que saíram do hotel, Edward somente a soltou pra que fosse ao banheiro, mantinha sua mão o tempo todo entrelaçada a dela. Durante o voo da Itália para os Estados Unidos, por várias vezes ele depositou beijos pelos nós de seus dedos, acariciou seus cabelos, beijava sua testa, mas nunca os lábios... Onde mais desejava ser beijada. Suas vistas ardiam, sentia-se esgotada física e mentalmente, além daquele enjoo persistente, mas ainda assim lutava para manter seus olhos abertos.

À medida que se aproximavam de casa, Edward notara a inquietação de Isabella, estava agitada apesar de esgotada, e o vampiro se perguntava o porquê daquilo?

Na hora do desembarque, ele praticamente a arrastava pelo saguão, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett e Jasper soltaram um suspiro aliviado ao ver os três passarem pelos portões de desembarque.

- Obrigada Bella! – Esme dizia agarrada a jovem e ao filho. – Obrigada por trazê-lo de volta.

- Esme... – foi o que a jovem conseguiu dizer, sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

"_**Mas o que ela tem? Porque está tão abatida, tão fraca." **_– Esme se perguntava olhando com preocupação para a jovem.

- Esme tem razão filha, somos gratos por nos devolver nosso filho. – Bella sorriu para Carlisle, um sorriso fraco que o preocupou.

- O que ela tem? – exigiu em um tom inaudível para Isabella.

- Se esforçou demais Carlisle... – Alice se apressou em dizer. – Mal comeu no hotel e na volta se recusou a dormir e não comeu nada.

-Carlisle... – a jovem o abraçou trêmula.

"_**Deus do céu, ela está esgotada, precisa comer algo e repousar urgentemente."**_ – dizia mentalmente enquanto a tinha nos braços, Esme praticamente esmagou Edward em um abraço, enquanto Alice corria para os braços de Jasper.

-É muito bom tê-lo de volta, mano! - Emmett disse quase o esmagando em um de seus abraços, Edward sentiu-se culpado, tinha visto na mente do irmão que estava disposto a ir atrás dele e compartilhar de seu destino se fosse necessário.

"_**Ela não fez por mal, Ed, estava realmente preocupada com você!"**_ – disse em pensamento, tentando amenizar a ira do irmão e em respeito a ele, Edward nada disse a Rosálie.

Edward e Emmett vinham na frente, Carlisle e Esme amparavam Isabella, Alice estava mais atrás com Jasper. O vampiro ficou tenso ao ver Tanya, Rosálie e o tal Lucian próximo aos carros.

- Edward! – Tanya correu se jogando em seus braços. – Que bom que voltou querido! Fiquei tão preocupada, como pôde fazer uma loucura destas?

- Eu estou bem Tanya! Estou bem! – Edward disse afagando carinhosamente os cabelos da amiga, Isabella estancou diante da cena.

-Lucian? – chamou soltando-se de Carlisle e Esme, correndo na direção do vampiro. – Me leva pra casa Lucian... – pediu passando os braços ao seu redor, afundando o rosto em seu peito.

- O que foi milady? Porque está tremendo? – Lucian a envolveu em seus braços, acariciando os cabelos emaranhados de Bella. Edward trincou os dentes rosnando baixo, tentou ler a mente do vampiro, mas como Bella, era completamente mudo para ele.

"_**Contenha-se!" **_– Alice o repreendeu mentalmente. _**"Depois de tudo o que houve ela ainda teve que ver essa daí pendurada em você, qual é o seu problema, Edward?" **_– só então o vampiro havia se dado conta do que havia feito, ao retribuir o carinho de Tanya.

-Me tira daqui Lucian... – ouviu Bella pedir novamente. – Quero ir pra casa, preciso falar com Jake, meu pai deve estar uma fera comigo e... – sua voz foi desaparecendo e Isabella revirou os olhos e só não atingiu o chão porque Lucian a pegou nos braços.

- Doutor? – chamou preocupado com Isabella, Carlisle correu pra junto dela, examinando-a.

- Deve estar fraca Carlisle, foi como eu disse, ela se recusou a comer na ida, só comeu um pouco no hotel, mas Bella se esforçou demais... – Carlisle entendeu o que a filha quis dizer com 'se esforçou demais', significava que Isabella havia usado seus poderes, perdido muita energia.

"_**O que essa humana foi fazer em Volterra?"**_ – o pensamento de Tanya não passou despercebido por Edward, mas outro pensamento lhe chamava a atenção, os de Rosálie.

"_**Perdoe-me Edward, eu juro que não sabia que ela estava viva, quando que eu podia imaginar que Alice havia errado?" **_– viu o quanto a irmã estava arrependida e preocupada com Isabella.

- Porque se recusou a comer? – a pergunta de Carlisle fez com que ele se aproximasse.

- Ela reclamou de um problema estomacal, gastrite... Isso mesmo... Foi isso que Bella disse, que estava com gastrite!

- A ninfa está certa, doutor... – o modo como Lucian se referiu a Alice, fez com que Jasper soltasse um rosnado, e todos estranharam o sorriso afetado que a pequena vampira dera para ele. – Isabella passou por muita coisa... É tão jovem e teve que lidar com um coração partido, a depressão, entre tantas outras coisas. Foi demais, até mesmo para ela.

- Não acha melhor a levarmos pra casa Carl? Não podemos entregá-la assim a Charlie! – disse Esme no mesmo instante em que Alice perdera o foco...

**Edward pôde ver pela mente da irmã, uma mão discando o código de área de Seattle e a mão pertencia a Charlie.

"_Dave? Você ainda tem aquele contato no FBI?". _**

- O que houve Alice? O que você viu?

- Charlie... Ele vai acionar o FBI! Temos que encontrar uma desculpa por tê-la tirado de Forks.

- De quanto tempo dispomos?

- Não muito, mas não sabemos o que o Totó disse a ele!

- Alice! – Esme a repreendeu.

- Não creio que o garoto tenha dito algo que o comprometa! – lembrou Lucian, a presença dele incomodava Edward, mas os outros pareciam acostumados com o tal protetor. – Precisamos criar uma história em cima do que ele pode ter passado a Charlie.

Em conjunto decidiram que os Cullen haviam se mudado para o Canadá, que Carlisle e Esme haviam saído para uma conferencia de medicina e quando voltaram depois de dois dias, encontrara Bella em sua sala de estar tarde da noite.

Lucian e Bella, foram com Carlisle e Esme na Mercedes de Carlisle. Alice, Jasper, Edward e Tanya, foram com o volvo de Edward, já Emmett e Rosálie, seguiram no jipe de Emmett.

Assim que chegou à mansão, Lucian carregou Bella para o quarto de Alice, rapidamente Carlisle a colocou no soro com a medicação adequada. Os Denali estavam lá, a espera de noticias de Edward e Alice!

Edward mal entrou em casa e sua mente foi tomada pelos pensamentos de todos os presentes, o vampiro ignorou a todos disparando em direção ao quarto da irmã.

- Porque a colocaram neste quarto? – disparou encarando Lucian.

- Porque Bella o vetou, lembra-se? – disse Carlisle. – Este é Lucian, o protetor de Bella, como já deve saber.

- Fico feliz que ela tenha chegado a tempo, teria feito um tremendo estrago se tivesse se apresentado a Aro! – os olhos de Edward estreitaram-se e sua mandíbula travou.  
_**  
"Paciência Edward, paciência!"**_ – Carlisle pediu mentalmente.

- O que disse aos outros? – Edward perguntou se referindo a Lucian. – Digo, aos Denali?

- Lucian é amigo de longa data de Eleazar.

- Não se preocupe, o segredo dela está protegido, é para isto que estou aqui. – o vampiro disse sério. – Nossa prioridade é Bella e avisar Charlie, ela jamais se perdoará se ele os prejudicar de alguma forma, vamos Carlisle? – Edward viu o pai assentir saindo com Lucian.

"_**Fique com ela, não é bom que fique sozinha, quando acordar, pedirei a sua mãe que prepare algo, com certeza vai acordar faminta." **_– disse em pensamento antes de fechar a porta.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	35. CAPITULO 33

**Aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem! **

**Não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

**Beijos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

Carlisle ligou para Charlie avisando que Bella estava com eles, e que sairiam no primeiro voo, para trazê-la de volta! O pai de Bella ficou furioso e culpou Edward por tudo, como era esperado, também despejou toda sua revolta em Carlisle que o ouviu calado. Exigiu falar com a jovem, mas o médico disse que havia lhe administrado um calmante, uma vez que a garota estava fora de si. Charlie até que aceitou a história, mas exigiu que Carlisle a trouxesse o mais rápido possível.

De onde estava Edward ouviu a conversa toda, também podia ouvir as mentes de todos lá em baixo, mas estava totalmente focado no som do coração batendo naquele quarto. Assim como no som de sua respiração tranquila, no sobe e desce do seu peito, estava agitada, debatendo-se e o vampiro se perguntava se estaria tendo pesadelos... E o pior, se ele era o motivo pelo qual os tinha.

Edward velou seu sono durante a noite toda, Isabella chamou seu nome por várias vezes, assim como o nome de Lucian e de sua avó, Cassandra. Como no hotel gritava em desespero e o vampiro correu pra junto de si. A jovem pareceu sentir sua presença se aninhando em seus braços, e o restante de seu sono fora tranquilo. O relógio mostrava que já passava das oito quando o sono de Isabella voltou a ficar agitado e os gritos recomeçaram.

- Shhh... Se acalme Bella... É somente um sonho, acorde Bella! – Edward pedia acariciando seus braços, tentando acalmá-la de alguma forma, a jovem despertou assustada, trêmula e completamente suada.

- Edward? O que... O que faz aqui? Onde... Onde eu estou? – Isabella parecia completamente perdida.

-Estamos na mansão, em Forks, você acabou desmaiando no estacionamento do aeroporto, está lembrada? – a jovem fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar do que realmente havia acontecido.

- Estou confusa... Não sei o que foi real e o que foi sonho?

- Sente-se bem? – Edward tocou seu rosto e Bella se afastou de forma brusca, o gesto o magoara, mas Isabella estava profundamente magoada, ferida.

- O que faz aqui? Este é o quarto de Alice! – disse afastando-se do vampiro.

- Fiquei velando seu sono e...

- Por quê? Pra que? Alice poderia ter feito isso, Lucian, Esme... Porque você?

- Precisamos conversa Bella...

- Não... Não... Não... Eu não quero conversar... Sei exatamente o que vai dizer... – dizia andando de um lado para outra agarrada aos cabelos já revoltos.

- Bella, por favor, me escuta. – Edward voltou a pedir.

- Não! – disse tapando os ouvidos. – Não, por favor, Edward, de novo não! – e lá estavam as lágrimas escorrendo grossas, lavando novamente seu rosto. – Eu... Eu quero ir embora!

- Esme irá preparar algo pra você comer, deve estar faminta, se acalme, por favor. – voltou a pedir

"_**Onde está Jasper quando se precisa dele!" **_– Edward mal concluiu o pensamento e alguém bateu à porta.

- Edward, sou eu, Alice!

- Entre!

- Que bom que está acordada, mas o que houve? _**"O que diabos fez a ela desta vez?" **_– a pequena vampira praticamente rugiu mentalmente.

- Eu não fiz nada! – Edward se defendeu.

- Vá chamar Jasper! – pediu em um tom inaudível, já que Bella estava agarrada a ela, chorando novamente. O vampiro desceu a procura de Jasper, que subiu rapidamente.

Depois que Jasper a acalmou, Isabella tomou um banho com a ajuda de Alice, e ambas desceram sob o olhar atento de todos. Isabella estancou na escada ao ver os Denali na sala, assim como os Cullen, mais afastado estava Lucian.

- Que bom que acordou querida! – Esme disse indo até ela, abraçando-a, de início a jovem ficou estática, mas havia tanto carinho, tanto amor naquele abraço que foi impossível não retribuir.

- Esme... Senti tanto sua falta! – a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro.

- E eu senti a sua, minha filha, acredite! – a vampira se afastou para olhá-la nos olhos, segurando o rosto da jovem em suas mãos. – Eu mais do que qualquer um aqui compreendo você! Sei o que a dor e o desespero são capazes de fazer, mas, por favor, nunca mais nos assuste desta forma! – um bico de choro se formou nos lábios de Isabella ao abraçar Esme novamente.

-Se sente melhor? – Carlisle perguntou se aproximando das duas.

- Um pouco!

- Não se preocupe, já avisei seu pai e... – os olhos da jovem praticamente saltaram.

- Oh meu Deus, o meu pai, eu me esqueci completamente do meu pai! O enterro... Harry... Jake... - disparou visivelmente abalada emocionalmente, suas mãos estavam trêmulas. – O que... O que disse a ele?

- Que estávamos em Vancouver, no Canadá e que você de alguma forma descobriu e foi atrás de nós! Que a encontrei na sala de estar, após chegar de uma conferencia de medicina que durou dois dias.

-E ele acreditou?

- Charlie estava prestes a ligar pro FBI! – Alice se apressou em dizer.

- Esqueci completamente de ligar pra ele! Droga! – lamentou soltando um longo suspiro e era óbvio que Jasper estava controlando suas emoções.

"_**Isso é que dá se envolver com uma humana!" **_– o pensamento de Irina irritou Edward.

- Bellinha, fico feliz que esteja viva! – Emmett disparou com os braços abertos, a jovem sorriu revirando os olhos jogando-se nos braços do vampiro que a envolveu com carinho em seu famoso abraço esmagador. - Senti sua falta garota!

- Também senti a sua, grandão, acredite. – Isabella se esticou para estalar um beijo no rosto do amigo, Edward pode ver na mente de cada um o quanto eles a amavam e o quanto sofreram ao pensar que ela havia morrido. – Senti falta de todos vocês, até mesmo de você, Rose!

- Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo! – a loira disse sorrindo para espanto de todos. - Me desculpe, eu não fiz por mal, estava realmente preocupada com o meu irmão, obrigada por trazê-lo de volta!

- Acho que agora elas vão fazer a festa do pijama! – Emmett as provocou.

- Não torra Emmett! –Isabella praticamente berrou.

- Ela voltou! – o vampiro comemorou arrancando risos de quase todos.

- Bella, você se lembra dos Denali, não é filha? – Carlisle disse chamando-lhe a atenção.

"_**Como poderia esquecer?" **_**– **Isabellarespondeu mentalmente.

- Olá Eleazar, Carmem, Kate... – os cumprimentou com um breve aceno. – Irina, Tanya! – o nome de Tanya saiu dos lábios da jovem como se fosse uma praga, e aquele fato não passou despercebido por Lucian, Alice e principalmente, Edward.

- Obrigada por trazer o Ed de volta... – a jovem estreitou os olhos diante a declaração da vampira. – Não sabe o quanto Edward é importante para mim, para nós... – disse apontando para os demais. Não é Ed querido? – a vampira piscou de forma sedutora para Edward e Isabella sentiu seu estômago revirar, puxo uma respiração profunda tentando controlá-lo para não pagar o mico de vomitar diante de todos ali.

-É mesmo Tanya? – seu tom foi irônico. – Se ele é mesmo tão importante assim pra você, porque diabos permitiu que fosse pra começo de conversa? – a vampira estreitou o olhar contendo um rosnado e as duas se encaravam, Isabella tinha o mesmo olhar com o qual encarava James e aquilo não passou despercebido por Alice, Emmett e Edward.

"_**Shiii... A coisa vai feder!" **_– pensou Emmett empolgado.

- Venha filha... – Esme foi pra junto de Bella novamente, tentando quebrar a tensão entre as duas. – Deve estar faminta, preparei algo pra você comer.

- Desculpe Esme, mas perdi completamente o apetite... – disse ainda com os olhos fixos em Tanya. – Pra dizer a verdade, estou enojada!

"_**Essa é das minhas!" **_– o pensamento de Rosálie irritou profundamente o irmão.

"_**Tome vadia!" **_- Edward encarou Alice que simplesmente deu de ombros.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora, desculpe! – a jovem disse voltando sua atenção para Esme.

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo!

- Mas eu não? O que está insinuando humana? – Tanya exigiu.

- Já chega Tanya! – Carlisle a repreendeu em um tom inaudível. – Bella está sob minha proteção, tenha isto em mente. – o vampiro a lembrou.

"_**Porque todos defendem tanto essa garota?"**_ – se perguntava Irina. _**"E porque diabos estamos aqui, enquanto Laurent está desaparecido? Deveríamos estar em busca dele e não aqui paparicando esta humana, ela nem está mais com Edward?" **_– divagava a vampira.

- Poderia me levar, Alice? – Bella pediu se voltando para a amiga, ignorando completamente a vampira, o que a deixou furiosa.

- Deixe-me levá-la, Bella. – o pedido de Edward pegou a jovem de surpresa.

- Não! – a voz de Isabella falhou. – Você é a ultima pessoa a qual meu pai vai querer ver por lá, além do mais, acredito que tenha coisas mais interessantes pra fazer aqui, não é? Afinal sua espécie se distrai com facilidade! - o vampiro bufou revirando os olhos, ela estava usando suas próprias palavras contra ele, sabia que acima de tudo, Isabella estava enciumada. Pôde ver a confusão na mente de todos ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo.

"_**De que distração ela ta falando?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

"_**De um tempo a ela Edward."**_ – Carlisle pediu em pensamento, com a mão em seu ombro.

- Não importa o que seu pai pense, vou com você e ponto final! – insistiu encarando a jovem que estreitou o olhar.

- Você é livre pra fazer o que quiser. – Isabella respondeu atravessado.

- Parem vocês dois... – pediu Carlisle. – Eu disse a seu pai que a levaria em casa e a entregaria a ele, portanto quem vai levá-la sou eu!

- Pra mim está ótimo!

- Mas antes, coma algo, não pode sair assim e sabe disto! – seu tom foi firme, o médico segurou o riso ao ver a jovem bufar contrariada.

Lucian apreciava a cena de onde estava, seus olhos fixos em Isabella, os trejeitos, o gênio forte e aquele narizinho empinadinho... Aqueles olhos tão expressivos e com um olhar doce e envolvente. Era como se estivesse diante da própria Ariana. Isabella era teimosa e orgulhosa, sorriu com a discussão sem sentido daqueles dois, afinal eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro e, no entanto, perdiam tempo com discussões inúteis! Completamente alheios ao fato de que faziam parte de algum muito maior, e de que nada os desviaria de seu destino, a profecia seria cumprida.

O vampiro aproveitou a deixa para se despedir, precisava caçar, ainda tinha uma longa conversa pendente com Isabella, mas teria que ser a sós.

- Acho que vou aproveitar a deixa e seguir meu caminho! – anunciou chamando a atenção de todos.

- Eleazar meu amigo, foi um imenso prazer revê-lo! – disse ao abraçar o amigo, havia conversado antes com ele e Carlisle, depois que toda esta confusão fosse resolvida, voltariam a se reunir. – Carmem, Eleazar é mesmo um homem de muita sorte! – Carmem sorriu completamente afetada.

- Não vá cair na lábia dele! – Eleazar brincou com a esposa. – Lucian é um sedutor incorrigível!

-Kate, Irina, Tanya... – as três sorriram do mesmo modo.

"_**Caramba, como é gostoso!" **_- pensavam as três com relação à Lucian, seus pensamentos eram bem quentes, assim como a fantasia de cada uma. Rapidamente o vampiro se concentrou na mente de Emmett, não queria nem pensar no que se passava na mente de Isabella com relação àquele cara.

-Três belíssimas damas, dignas do mais precioso arem! – Edward, Jasper e Emmett reviraram os olhos, já as mulheres presentes soltaram um suspiro audível.

- Rosálie? – o vampiro sorriu para a loira que retribuiu o sorriso, fazendo com que Emmett soltasse um rosnado.

- Já falei pra ficar longe da minha mulher! – cuspiu furioso.

- Não se exalte caro Emmett, só gostaria de me despedir da belíssima Rosálie!

- Emmett! Deixe-o se despedir! – sua esposa ralhou, indo até Lucian.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Lucian. – os olhos de Edward saltaram diante os pensamentos nada puros da irmã.

- O prazer foi todinho meu, cara Rosálie. – disse levando uma de suas mãos aos lábios.

"_**Eu vou arrancar a cabeça deste infeliz!"**_ – Emmett praticamente berrava mentalmente.

- Esme, foi um imenso prazer conhecer tão doce criatura! – Lucian disse galanteador.

- Ora Lucian, você é que é um encanto! – novamente os três vampiros reviraram os olhos e Isabella prendeu o riso. _**"É mesmo um homem belíssimo e encantador!"**_ – pelo menos os pensamentos de Esme não eram sujos, e Edward agradeceu mentalmente por isto.

- Acredito que nos vejamos em breve, não é minha ninfa? – a vampira sorriu afetada.

"_**Caramba, cada vez que ele me chama assim eu..."**_ – a mente da vampira divagou e Edward se perguntava o que havia de errado com essas mulheres? Porque Lucian as afetava desta forma? Jasper limpou a garganta audivelmente, puxando Alice pra si.

- Caro Jasper, foi um prazer conhecê-lo! – Lucian o cumprimentou com um breve aceno. - Carlisle, como disse quando fomos apresentados, sua reputação o precede. Você tem o meu profundo respeito e admiração! – disse fazendo uma reverencia a Carlisle.

- Manteremos contato, espero.

- Não tenha a menor duvida! – o medico somente assentiu sorrindo.

- Vai estar por perto, não vai? – Isabella perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior, Edward ficou tenso ao ver o vampiro se aproximar dela, se as vampiras ficaram afetadas daquela forma, tentava imaginar o que se passava na mente de Bella que era humana!

- Quando precisar, estarei lá milady!

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim! – a jovem disse socando o braço dele. – Obrigado Lucian... – Isabella jogou seus braços ao redor dele, afundando seu rosto no peito do vampiro.

O maxilar de Edward travou tamanha raiva que sentira, a sensação era de que suas entranhas estavam sendo retorcidas, sentiu uma mão sobre o ombro, e uma inexplicável sensação de calma lhe atingir, não precisou se virar pra saber que se tratava de Jasper. _**"Acalme-se irmão, não faça nada impensado!" **_

- Se não fosse por você há esta hora eu provavelmente...

- Se lembra do que eu lhe disse naquele penhasco? – Lucian a cortou tocando seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos, Isabella somente assentiu. – Não podemos fugir de nosso destino Isabella! E nunca mais se esqueça do que e de quem você é! – disse por fim depositando um beijo terno em sua testa.

Edward percebeu a confusão na mente de quase todos ali, somente sua família e Eleazar, sabiam de quem se tratava, o restante pensava que Lucian era somente um amigo distante de Eleazar e não entendiam o porquê do vampiro se preocupar tanto com a humana.

Depois de comer um lanche e tomar um suco, Carlisle finalmente levou Isabella para casa, Edward, Jasper e Alice o acompanharam. No caminho ele repassara com ela a história que manteriam, também explicou que havia conversado com Lucian e que voltariam a se reunir em breve.

Assim que o carro encostou Charlie saiu de casa pisando firme, indo na direção deles.

"Fique no carro Edward!" – pediu saindo, mas o filho não lhe deu ouvidos e saiu estendendo a mão para ajudar Isabella descer, mas ela o ignorou saindo sozinha.

- É mesmo muita cara de pau sua aparecer por aqui! – Charlie cuspiu furioso, indo pra cima de Edward.

- Para com isso pai. – Isabella pediu ficando entre eles, não queria que o pai se machucasse.

- O que foi Isabella? Vai defendê-lo agora?

- Não pai, eu só estou tentando impedir que faça uma besteira!

- Como pôde? Como pôde sumir assim e me deixar aqui sem noticias? – exigiu exaltado, andando de um lado para outro.

- Deixei um bilhete avisando que precisei sair.

- Você sumiu por dias! Nenhum telefonema sequer, como acha que me senti depois de tudo que houve? As mortes na floresta, a morte de Harry... – a voz de Charlie falhou e Isabella sentiu-se culpada.

Edward pôde ver na mente de Charlie que vários montanhistas haviam sido mortos na floresta e seu melhor amigo havia morrido no dia em que ligou para cá.

- Sabia disso? – perguntou a Alice em um tom inaudível.

- Sim depois explico a vocês! – a vampira disse somente.

- Sinto muito pai, não foi minha intenção ferir o senhor, mas eu...

- Você está perdendo o juízo filha! Porque foi atrás dele? Onde está seu orgulho Isabella?

- Para pai... Por favor, para. – pediu com a voz embargada, mas Charlie continuou.

- Como pôde ir atrás dele depois de tudo que esse garoto te fez? De como te deixou? Esqueceu tudo o que sofreu e o que passou por culpa dele?

- PARA CHARLIE! – o homem finalmente se calou a olhando chocado, assim como os três vampiros. - NÃO! EU NÃO ESQUECERIA O QUE HOUVE NEM EM UM MILHÃO DE ANOS! - gritou explodindo de vez. – O senhor acha mesmo que algum dia serei capaz de esquecer o que houve? – Edward engoliu seco.

- Você estava indo bem, melhorando... Jacob estava te ajudando a esquecer. – Isabella riu com escárnio.

- Me desculpe por não ter te ligado, sai às pressas e...

- Por quê? Pra que? – exigiu.

- Eu tinha assuntos pendentes!

- Com este ai? – disse apontando para Edward.

- E com quem mais? – retrucou atravessado.

- Não fale comigo neste tom mocinha, sou seu ai e mereço respeito! – Charlie estava visivelmente magoado e Isabella chutou-se mentalmente por isto.

- Desculpa pai... Eu sinto muito, mas é que... – a jovem levou as mãos aos cabelos, os agarrando com força. – Eu estou farta! Farta de todos me olharem como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana e pudesse me partir em mil pedaços... A última coisa que eu quero é ser protegida, será que o senhor consegue entender?

- VIU O QUE FEZ A ELA? – Charlie gritou avançando novamente em Edward, e Isabella novamente o impediu de se aproximar.

- Pare com isso, pai! Pare de culpá-lo por tudo! Ele não é obrigado a me amar... Muito menos a ficar ao meu lado... Ninguém é! A culpa é minha... – dizia batendo contra o próprio peito. – Fui idiota o suficiente para acreditar que um dia seria importante para alguém... – dizia entre soluços, completamente fora de si.

Edward estava chocado, assim como Alice e Carlisle, a intensidade de suas emoções eram tão grandes e tão conflitantes que estava sendo difícil para Jasper controlá-las.

- Vejam o que fizeram a minha filha! – desta vez Charlie se dirigiu a Carlisle. – Seu filho a deixou no meio da floresta! Vocês simplesmente desapareceram sem nenhuma explicação plausível, ate mesmo você Alice, que se dizia amiga dela...

- Deixe-os em paz! – Isabella exigiu.

- Não! Eu não os deixo não Isabella! Só eu sei o que passei com você naquele estado! A ponto de ter um infarto a qualquer momento! – aquela declaração a fez sentir-se ainda mais culpada, em sua mente acreditava que só levava dor e sofrimento a todos a sua volta. – Você simplesmente desaparecia no meio da noite, quando não, acordava aos gritos!

- Eu já disse, eles não são obrigados a me amar! A querer estar comigo!

- Então porque foi atrás dele?

- Não fui atrás dele! Somente fui resolver assuntos pendentes, só isso!

- Que assuntos têm a tratar com alguém que a deixou lá, no meio daquela floresta sem nem ao menos olhar para trás?

- Isso só cabe a nós! – respondeu atravessado. – O senhor fala assim, mas se esquece do fato que também me abandonou, não é? – Charlie a olhou chocado. – Quando minha mãe morreu ficou tão focado em sua dor que não hesitou em me despachar para Phoenix, pra longe de você!

- Você era pequenina demais, eu havia acabado de perder a minha esposa e não fazia a menor ideia de como cuidar de uma recém-nascida! Eu era um novato e trabalhava direto, sua avó se prontificou a ficar com você até...

- Até eu ter idade o suficiente pra me virar sozinha não é?

-Bella já chega! – Edward disse vendo o quanto suas palavras estavam ferindo seu pai.

- Não se meta!

-Está deixando a raiva falar por si, sei que vai se arrepender depois, pare!

- Você era uma criança especial, sua avó sempre disse que precisava de cuidados especiais.

- Quem ouve o senhor falar, vai pensar que eu era retardada ou coisa parecida! O senhor nunca entendeu o que se passava comigo, estava absorto demais em sua dor e revolta pela morte da minha mãe!

- Chega Bella! - Edward exigiu a segurando pelos braços, fazendo com que a jovem o olhasse nos olhos. – Está fora de si, precisa se acalmar, ouça o que está dizendo, Bella.

- Tire suas mãos de mim! – exigiu entre dentes. – Nunca mais ouse tocar em mim! – o vampiro ficou sem ação. – Não foi isso que disse? Que jamais tocaria em mim novamente? Fui um erro, está lembrado?

- Me escuta, por favor. – voltou a pedir.

- Eu já disse que não quero te ouvir... Suas palavras ferem Edward, machuca tão profundamente que... – Isabella soltou-se dele de forma brusca.

"_**O que fizemos a esta jovem?"**_ – Carlisle se perguntava chocado. Edward tinha um enorme nó em sua garganta, assim como Alice, Jasper precisou se afastar, eram tantas emoções juntas que não conseguiu suportar.

- Vou pra delegacia... – Charlie disse visivelmente abalado. – Resolva seus assuntos pendentes, depois teremos uma conversa mocinha! – entrou na viatura e saiu cantando pneu, só então Isabella se deu conta do que havia feito.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_Tenho vários capítulos prontinhos, portanto se preparem! _


	36. CAPITULO 34

**Como prometi, aqui está! **

**Beijocas e não esqueçam de deixar seu comentário! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

- Isabella? – Carlisle a chamou. – Perdoe-me! – pediu sinceramente e a jovem franziu o cenho. – Jamais deveria ter partido sem ter falado com você, cometi um erro terrível! E quase perdi você e Edward por isso!

- Não se culpe pelas minhas decisões equivocadas Carlisle! – Edward interveio. – Foram elas que nos levaram a isto, eu julgava estar fazendo o certo a mantendo segura longe de nossa influencia e, no entanto! – Isabella o olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Sinto muito por ter falhado com você! – Carlisle concluiu de frente para a jovem.

- Você não falhou comigo... Confesso que estou magoada e acho que falei demais, mas saiba que... Você ainda é um homem admirável, Carlisle, ao qual respeito e admiro! Só me prometa que... Se por acaso tiver que partir novamente... Por favor, me avise antes, se puder.

- Não iremos a lugar algum, filha, não sem você, Isabella!

-Bella! Me chame de Bella, está bem? – o vampiro sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Quer que fiquemos com você? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado.

- Pode ir Carlisle, seus familiares estão lá... – disse se referindo aos Denali. - Não se preocupe comigo, e desculpe-me pelo que eu disse, se o magoei de certa forma, não foi minha intenção! – pediu o abraçando.

- Passou por muita coisa filha, está nervosa demais, acalme-se e escute seu coração Bella... – o vampiro lhe dizia segurando-a firme em seus braços, como um pai faria. – Escute o que ele tem a lhe dizer.

- Senti tanto sua falta Carlisle. – Bella voltou a chorar, agarrada a ele.

- Não fique assim filha, sei que é forte, olhe pra mim. – pediu carinhosamente e assim ela o fez. - Seu pai te ama Bella e está certo em querer protegê-la, converse com ele, não deixe isso ficar entre você e não brigue com seu pai por nós. – a jovem somente assentiu. – Agora, você e Edward precisam conversar e independente do resultado, saiba que sempre estaremos aqui pra você, filha. – as palavras de Carlisle deixaram Bella ainda mais emotiva.

- Não vai mesmo desaparecer de novo, vai? – disse fungando, o vampiro sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não Bella! Sei que é difícil pra você confiar em nós outra vez, mas como lhe disse, dou-lhe minha palavra de que jamais a deixaremos novamente. – Carlisle depositou um beijo terno em sua testa afastando-se.

- Faço minha as palavras de Carlisle! Me perdoa amiga e obrigada por me ajudar com este ai! – Alice disse apontando para Edward com a cabeça.

- Amigas são pra isso! – Isabella disse dando de ombros, mas Alice sabia que ela o havia feito por Edward, pelo amor que ainda sentia.

- Nos vemos depois, qualquer coisa me liga! – Alice disse a abraçando forte.

- Fique. – o olhar de Isabella era de suplica.

- Isso é entre vocês... É melhor ficarem a sós. – disse dando um beijo na amiga, que somente assentiu. _**"É com você agora meu irmão!" **_

- Tchau Jazz!

- Tchau Bella, se cuida! – novamente a jovem assentiu.

"_**Boa sorte Edward! Vai precisar irmão!" **_– disse mentalmente ao entrar no carro.

"_**Eles precisam se acertar!" - **_Alice deixou escapar o pensamento ao entrar no carro e Carlisle de certa forma mantinha seus pensamentos somente pra si.

Assim que o carro partiu, Isabella virou-se, Edward estava ali parado, mantinha-se afastado, mas seus olhos estavam fixos nos da jovem. Havia tantas perguntas às quais queria fazer, mas que direito tinha para interrogá-la? Pensava seriamente em cair sobre seus joelhos e implorar-lhe perdão.

Se desculpar com Alice não tinha sido tão difícil afinal, Edward tentava arduamente formar as frases corretas para começar sua confissão. Não foi a escassez de palavras que o mantinha em silêncio, mas a enormidade do erro que havia cometido, associado a uma boa dose de covardia, que simplesmente o impedia de falar.

- Vamos entrar, acredito que já chamamos muito a atenção dos vizinhos. – geralmente Edward gostava do sua ironia e seu sarcasmo desmedido, achava até engraçado, mas não naquele momento, não depois das coisas que disse. Ele a acompanhou até a porta mantendo certa distancia, Isabella entrou lhe dando passagem. – Sente-se. – disse indicando o sofá.

Naquele exato momento os sentimentos de Isabella eram completamente contraditórios, queria mandá-lo embora para nunca mais voltar na mesma proporção em que desejava se atirar em seus braços e implorar pra que ficasse... Queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo até perder o fôlego e acima de tudo, queria senti-lo novamente... Cada ínfima partícula de seu ser o desejava arduamente. – Porque está aqui? O que mais você quer de mim Edward?

"_**Seria egoísmo dizer que quero tudo? Quero absolutamente tudo de você Isabella!"**_ – o vampiro respondeu mentalmente. - Precisamos conversar. – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

- Conversar? Sobre o que exatamente? Sobre o pé na bunda que me deu? Ou talvez seja pelo modo como me tratou depois de... Talvez você queira conversar sobre sua ideia brilhante de ir até os Volturi e...

- Para com isso Isabella! Porque está agindo assim? Estava tão diferente em Volterra, o que ouve Bella? O que mudou? – disse tentando olhar em seus olhos. – Olha pra mim! – exigiu exaltado.

- Talvez porque a idiota aqui chegou a pensar que... – Isabella tinha a ínfima esperança de que ele de alguma forma a amava, isso até ver Tanya e aquela cena patética no aeroporto. - Porque fez aquilo Edward? Porque foi atrás dos Volturi? O que pretendia exatamente? – disparou sem deixá-lo falar. – Alice disse que estava transtornado, desesperado, mas por quê? Não faz sentindo algum pra mim.

- Por quê? Está me perguntando o porquê fui até os Volturi? –replicou. -Porque simplesmente não havia mais sentindo algum continuar neste mundo sem você! Porque nenhum de meus irmãos faria isso por mim... Porque a dor era tão insuportável que...

- Sentia-se tão culpado assim? – disse o cortando. – A ponto de arriscar a vida de Carlisle, Esme e seus irmãos? Como pôde ser tão egoísta Edward? Porque pelo que entendi, assim que Aro tocasse você...

- Ele tomaria conhecimento de todas as minhas lembranças. – concluiu por ela.

- E os Volturi descobririam que de certo modo se revelou a mim, que eu sabia da existência de vocês e acima de tudo saberia sobre mim, não pensou nisto?

- Eu não estava raciocinando direito, estava desesperado, eu havia acabado de perder a única coisa que importava em minha existência... Pensei que estivesse morta Isabella!

- Este é o ponto! Que sentido isto faz Edward, depois de tudo que me disse naquela clareira? Foi você quem me deixou está lembrado? Disse que nós... Que havíamos sido um erro... Que eu havia sido um erro! Você me deixou porque não sou boa o suficiente pra você! Fui apenas uma distração... Porque sua espécie se distrai com facilidade e...

-Sei que te magoei demais, que te feri, e não sabe o quanto me odeio por isto! Também sei que não sou digno do sacrifício que fez por mim, e pela minha família! Mas será que algum dia vai conseguir me perdoar, Bella? – os olhos castanhos encontraram os olhos negros e o vampiro deu um passo em sua direção. – Eu fiz tudo errado... Deixei para trás a coisa mais importante que aconteceu em minha existência sem sentido... Eu menti Bella... Estava assustado, com raiva de mim mesmo pelo que havia feito a você e...

- Mentiu? Como assim mentiu? Em que exatamente mentiu Edward? – por mais que tentasse era difícil acreditar nele.

- Em tudo! Menti quando disse que foi um erro... Que nós havíamos sido um erro... E quando disse que não era boa o suficiente pra mim... Oh Deus! Aquilo foi o maior tipo de blasfêmia a qual proferi... Menti porque acreditava que me afastando, você estaria segura, encontraria alguém que fosse digno de você e de seu amor, que compartilhasse de uma vida plena e feliz ao seu lado... Que lhe desse tudo o que eu não sou capaz por ser o que sou... Esta criatura desprezível... Afastei-me tentando protegê-la do monstro que sou e...

- Cala a boca! Como? Como você pôde Edward? Como teve coragem de sequer pensar em uma coisa destas? Com que direito decidiu isso por mim?- seu tom foi exaltado. – Droga! Agora sim estou com raiva de você... Muita raiva! – ela andava de um lado para outro esbravejando com as mãos cerradas em punho, respirando pesadamente. - VOCÊ TEM IDEIA DO QUANTO SUAS PALAVRAS ME MACHUCARAM? Você era a razão do meu mundo Edward! Eu confiei minha vida, meu coração e minha alma a você... E o que fez? Os jogou fora como se eu fosse um nada... FOI ISSO QUE EU ME SENTI, EDWARD... UM NADA!

- Me perdoa!

- Sofri o diabo tentando entender o que eu havia feito de errado? Tentando compreender o motivo pelo qual partiu daquela forma... Ou disse aquelas coisas horríveis... De início, aquilo não fazia sentido algum pra mim, não depois da noite que compartilhamos... Do modo como... Em fim... Mas depois do que disse na clareira, tudo fez sentido. – o vampiro franziu o cenho.

- O que? Como assim fez sentido?

- O que havia sido perfeito para mim, provavelmente tenha deixado a desejar a você! Com certeza devo ter frustrado suas expectativas e a experiência a qual compartilhamos somente o fez ver que... Mas não o culpo, imagino o quanto deva ser desagradável ter que se controlar a todo o momento... Cada movimento, cada ação, cada toque. No final Tanya estava certa o tempo todo!

"_**Tanya? O que Tanya tem haver com isso?"**_ – se perguntou completamente perdido.

- Do que está falando? – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sua 'amiga'... – disse dando ênfase ao 'amiga'. - havia me dito naquela mesma noite na biblioteca, mas eu não quis acreditar, na realidade, julguei ser veneno, já que estava obviamente enciumada, entretanto, Tanya estava certa!

- O que exatamente ela disse a você? - perguntou surpreso.

- Já não importa mais! – disse dando de ombros.

- Importa pra mim Isabella, me diga, por favor. – a jovem fechou os olhos suspirando audivelmente.

- Disse que não conseguia entender o que você viu em mim, tentou me alertar dizendo pra que eu não me iludisse... Que não haveria futuro para nós e que logo se cansaria de alguém como eu e ela tinha toda a razão, há de convir! – Edward mal podia crer nas barbaridades que ouvia. - Que um ser frágil como eu não tinha nada a oferecer a um vampiro como você! Oh sim, sem contar à revelação que me fez... - seu tom havia mudado, e a ironia estava de volta. – Não tem a menor ideia do prazer com que me disse que... – a jovem engoliu com dificuldade. – Que estava nos braços dela quando afirmou que não me amava, mas que não se importava pelo fato de estar comigo, já que tinha a eternidade para desfrutar de você! – um rosnado brotou no peito do vampiro, que se perguntava por que diabos Tanya havia feito aquilo? Agora tudo fazia sentido, toda aquela insegurança, aquela necessidade de Bella para que ele provasse o quanto a desejava... O quanto a amava.

- Porque não me contou?

- Porque mentiu pra mim Edward? Disse que seu envolvimento com ela havia sido há muitos anos e, no entanto estiveram juntos em Denali... E assim que despachou a "humana", o que fez? Correu para Denali, não é? – a voz de Isabella não passava de um sussurro no inicio e a jovem terminou quase aos berros.

- Minha família estava lá, precisávamos de tempo para nos instalar em outra cidade e...

- Talvez, mas ela estava lá a sua espera, não estava? Não ouse mentir pra mim novamente Edward, Tanya estava a sua espera no aeroporto... –novamente riu com escárnio. - A cena foi tocante tenho que admitir, e vocês formam um belíssimo casal! Sem diferenças, sem limitações, igualmente perfeitos e imortais! -o vampiro a olhou chocado, ela acreditava que ele estava com Tanya? Era isso? Isabella pensava que ele a havia deixado por Tanya? – Como você mesmo disse, mentiu pra mim, mentiu o tempo todo... Por quê? O que foi que eu te fiz pra você me magoar tanto?

- Acha mesmo que a deixei por Tanya? – havia indignação em sua voz.

- É meio óbvio, não?

- Na realidade não! Tanya não tem nada haver com isso!

- Ora faça-me o favor!

- Isabella? – o tom do vampiro foi reprovador. – Os motivos que me levaram a me afastar de você, não tem nada haver com Tanya e sim com o que sou... O que fiz a você ao deixar o amor e o desejo falar por mim... Deus! Você estava toda marcada... Eu sempre disse, desde o inicio que eu não era bom pra você...

- Você me disse tantas coisas... Fez tantas promessas e, no entanto...

- Sei que falhei terrivelmente com você... Mas insisto que só me afastei por que naquele momento me parecia o certo a se fazer... Pedi... Não praticamente exigi que minha família se mantivesse afastada... –Edward levou as mãos aos cabelos os bagunçando ainda mais. – Droga! Eu só estava tentando mantê-la segura, longe de perigo e, no entanto...

- Segura? Longe de perigo? Eu já lhe disse uma vez e repito, eu decido o que é bom ou ruim pra mim... A única coisa de que eu precisava, era de você comigo, mais nada!

- Me perdoa... Me perdoa, por favor... Fui um estúpido ao acreditar que a magoando, seria mais fácil pra você me esquecer, encontrar alguém que...

- VOCÊ ERA O ÚNICO QUE EU QUERIA... - gritou socando o peito dele, tamanha raiva que sentia. – Você era tudo pra mim, absolutamente tudo... Como eu poderia encontrar alguém se você levou tudo quando me deixou? Não havia restado nada além de dor e sofrimento, nada! Você literalmente arrancou meu coração e o levou consigo naquele dia, deixando um buraco... Um vazio enorme...Eu me sentia vazia, oca por dentro... Nada mais fazia sentido, absolutamente nada! – o nó na garganta do vampiro era tão grande que o sufocava.

- Acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse que me sentia da mesma forma? – sua voz saiu embargada.

- É meio difícil de acreditar, uma vez que estava muito bem acompanhado, não? Porque eu duvido que sua "amiga" o tenha deixado só!

- Bella, por favor, acredite em mim, não há nada entre Tanya e eu! Sei que errei em ter omitido o fato de que... O que aconteceu em Denali daquela vez foi um erro! Jamais deveria ter acontecido... Eu estava confuso, não conseguia aceitar o fato de estar completamente apaixonado por você...

- Daí você foi lá e trepou com ela! – cuspiu furiosa.

- Sei que fui fraco, não deveria ter me deixado seduzir daquela forma!

- Mesmo assim voltou para Denali, para junto dela! Laurent me disse que estava lá e em muito boa companhia.

- Laurent?- Edward perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Sim, Laurent! Ele esteve aqui em Forks, o encontrei na clareira quando finalmente havia encontrado coragem para voltar àquele lugar.

- Mas o que Laurent fazia aqui?

-Segundo ele, estava a minha procura! – Isabella disse dando de ombros.

- A sua procura? Para que? Por quê?

- Alice não te disse?

- Não! – a jovem bufou fazendo com que sua franja subisse.

-Victória, se lembra dela? – seu tom foi irônico.

- Como eu poderia esquecer?

- Pois é, Laurent ainda estava ligado a ela de certa forma, disse que o fato de estar com Irina não o impedia de fazer um favor a uma grande amiga. Segundo ele, Victória pensa que você matou James e quer vingança! – o vampiro estava completamente perdido.

- Por isso desaparecia simplesmente, jamais consegui pegar algo em sua mente que o relacionasse a Victória e... Aquele bastardo! – cuspiu furioso.

- Eu sei, Alice me disse! Talvez estivesse distraído demais com sua amiga para notar, não é mesmo? – Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

- Acredite ou não eu mal fiquei em Denali... Era insuportável ter que aturar os olhares reprovadores de Rosalie, a indiferença de Alice, ela nem sequer dirigia a palavra a mim. O tempo e que passei em Denali fiquei trancado em meu carro, tentando arduamente não sucumbir à vontade incontrolável de voltar e implorar o seu perdão... Por isso fui para o Canadá, me isolei em uma cabana nas montanhas, com a desculpa de ir atrás de Victória, mas eu não tinha nada... Não sabia nem por onde começar a procurá-la!

- Você? Caçando Victória? – o tom descrente de Isabella fez com que o vampiro estreitasse o olhar.

- Precisava ocupar minha mente com algo, senão enlouqueceria! Sentia tanto sua falta que... Como disse, precisava de algo que me impedisse de voltar e...

- Sendo assim... – Isabella o cortou. - Você acabaria voltando pra cá, pois Victória estava aqui, atrás de mim!

- Victória voltou?

- Sim, esteve na cidade, em La Push, na reserva... Houve várias mortes na floresta e meu pai foi averiguar o que havia de errado, foi no dia em que... Você sabe. – o vampiro somente assentiu. – Jake ficava comigo praticamente o tempo todo, mas naquele dia, eu pedi pra que fosse atrás daquela desgraçada. Eu temia pelo meu pai e pelas pessoas da cidade e da reserva.

- Entendo!

- Mas ficar sozinha foi um erro terrível! As lembranças vieram e com elas a dor... Aquele era o único lugar onde eu me sentia em paz, chegava a ficar durante horas a fio, sentada ali no topo, simplesmente olhando para aquela imensidão de água... Mas naquele dia em especial a dor estava insuportável... – a jovem mordeu o lábio inferior desviando o olhar.

- Por isso resolveu saltar? Mesmo me prometendo que jamais faria algo impensado?

- Você me prometeu que seria pra sempre e, no entanto! – retrucou atravessado. –Em fim, Victória estava de olho no meu pai, e quando o atacou, Harry interveio e acabou morrendo...

- Como?

- Teve um ataque cardíaco, ao que parece Victória o lançou longe e... Ela estava de olho em meu pai, ela o queria!

- Pra que? Porque não veio atrás de mim, se seu objetivo era se vingar?

- Porque Laurent disse que ela queria um parceiro por outro! Victória acredita que me matar de alguma forma afetará você e... Aquela desequilibrada me odeia, porque segundo ela, você matou James por minha causa!

- E onde está Laurent? Pelo que vi na mente de Irina, parece que ele sumiu.

– Laurent está morto! O bando o matou naquele mesmo dia, na clareira.

- O que? Mas por quê?

- Porque ele havia matado antes de nos encontrarmos, tinha os olhos vermelhos como rubis... E Laurent tentou me matar. - disse dando de ombros.

- Como assim tentou matá-la? – um rosnado brotou em seu peito e Edward tinha os punhos cerrados e o maxilar travado.

- Disse que meu sangue era mesmo irresistível e que me faria um favor, que seria rápido e indolor, uma vez que Victória me torturaria até o fim, no exato momento em que ele ia me atacar, Jake e o bando apareceram e Laurent fugiu para a floresta fechada, e só pude ouvir seus gritos. – novamente a jovem deu de ombros, sem se importar.

- Porque não reagiu? Porque não fez com ele o que fez com James? Porque não reagiu Isabella? – exigiu furioso.

- Porque Laurent não ameaçava ninguém além de mim! Porque na realidade ele me faria um favor, acabando com aquela dor insuportável, só por isso!

- Não acredito nisso! – praticamente rugiu andando de um lado para outro. – Como pude pensar que ficaria segura sozinha? Victória, Laurent, os lobos... Sem contar o vampiro que se diz seu guardião... E mesmo depois de toda a dor que lhe causei, ainda se arriscou indo até Volterra... Eu sou mesmo um ser miserável e... Cometi um erro terrível, arrisquei sua vida, a coloquei em risco constante... – Edward havia disparado a falar, e Isabella Mac conseguia compreender tamanha a velocidade com que as proferia. -Fiquei assustado com o que fiz á você aquela noite, sempre soube que eu não era o melhor pra você Bella... Uma criatura tão linda e tão perfeita como você não merecia compartilhar a vida com alguém como eu... Precisava te deixar livre pra que encontrasse alguém que pudesse amá-la sem te machucar...

- Não diga sandices! Você era tudo pra mim Edward, tudo... Eu nunca quis outro a não ser você! Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, era o meu anjo, o meu amor e a razão da minha vida... Como pode pensar que eu fosse querer outro em minha vida depois de tudo que compartilhamos? Porque foi tão fácil pra você me deixar? – o vampiro riu com escárnio.

- Te deixar, foi à coisa mais difícil que fiz em toda a minha existência e a pior sem sombras de duvidas... - Edward hesitante tocou o rosto de Isabella. - Será que um algum dia vai conseguir me perdoar por todo o mal que te fiz? – a jovem tinha o queixo trêmulo, o olhar mais intenso e brilhante do que nunca. – Eu não estava com ela, Bella, não estava com Tanya eu juro... - Edward caiu de joelhos diante dela que ficou tensa.

- Edward...

- Eu te amo, te amo minha feiticeira... Perdoa-me Bella, por favor, diz que me perdoa... – implorou entre soluços de joelhos diante dela. – Me perdoa por lhe dar razões para pular de um penhasco, por arriscar sua vida e seu segredo ao ir para a Itália. Por literalmente jogá-la para aquele maldito lobo... Pela mentira, a maior de todas. Por propositadamente quebrar seu coração... Por te amar demais e ainda não ser suficiente. – Isabella o envolveu em seus braços, Edward passou seus braços ao redor dela, afundando o rosto pouco abaixo de seus seios sussurrando outro 'me perdoa!'.

- Hey! Olhe pra mim... - pediu afagando os cabelos acobreados com carinho. – Eu tentei de todas as formas odiá-lo por tudo que me fez, e falhei em todas... Não houve um só dia durante esses meses que eu não desejasse vê-lo, poder tocá-lo, ouvir sua voz... – Isabella se ajoelhou diante dele para a surpresa do vampiro. – Eu... Eu te amo seu vampiro idiota! E nada do que faça ou diga irá mudar este fato! Consegue compreender? – em um átimo a mão de Edward estava em sua nuca e seus lábios nos dela, na tentativa de beijá-la, mas Isabella se afastou. - Não! – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- O que... O que houve? Não consegue me perdoa, não é? – Edward disparou confuso, ainda a mantendo em seus braços.

- Só acho que será pior quando você... E se você mudar de ideia novamente e decidir me deixar outra vez? – ele sorriu a apertando ainda mais contra si.

- Isso não vai acontecer minha feiticeira, jamais cometerei o erro de me afastar de você, a não ser que não me queira a seu lado, sendo assim respeitarei sua decisão e me manterei afastado, te observando de longe.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu te amo, porque você é tudo pra mim Isabella, absolutamente tudo! – Será que algum dia conseguirá me perdoar?

- Seus olhos estão tão negros, há quanto tempo não caça? – perguntou mudando completamente de assunto, seus dedos deslizavam hesitantes pelo rosto de Edward.

- Um mês pra mais, nãos sei ao certo. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Achou mesmo que eu me envolveria com outra pessoa depois do que vivemos? – Edward piscou algumas vezes confuso, somente ela tinha a capacidade de deixá-lo assim, completamente perdido.

- O que?

- Como pôde pensar algo assim depois de tudo que compartilhamos naquela noite? Você me fez sentir coisas as quais jamais sonhei ser possível sentir... – disse traçando os lábios do vampiro com seu polegar. - Em nenhum momento você me machucou, Edward, minha pele é muito sensível ao toque, e desde criança que convivo com hematomas, qualquer pancada ou apertão fica roxo!

- Mas...

- Shhh... Me escuta! – exigiu tocando seus lábios, o impedindo de falar. – O que me feriu de verdade foram suas palavras... As coisas terríveis que disse depois de termos nos amado daquela forma... Porque foi amor, eu pude sentir.

- Sim, foi amor... O mais puro e derradeiro Bella... E eu pude senti-lo em cada toque, cada beijo em cada olhar.

- Eu te amo Edward e não tem ninguém neste mundo ou em algum outro que faça isso mudar, mas isso não significa que voltarei pra você. – o vampiro a olhou confuso.

- Não?

- Não!

- Não consegue me perdoar pelo que fiz, não é? – Isabella pôde sentir a dor em cada palavra.

- Não seja absurdo! – o repreendeu. – O perdoei no momento em que te vi na entrada daquele castelo!

- Mas então...

- O fato de tê-lo perdoado, não significa que vou voltar pra você... Apesar de te amar mais que tudo, eu não consigo confiar em você, Edward, consegue compreender? – doeu ouvir aquilo, mas Edward só tinha a si mesmo a culpar, fora suas decisões equivocadas que os levaram aquilo. Engoliu com dificuldade o nó que se formara em sua garganta.

- E isso significa? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Significa que começaremos de novo... – e lá estava o cenho franzido. – Como amigos, e caberá somente a você reconquistar a minha confiança... _**"E o meu amor, seu vampiro idiota!"**_ - Topa?

- Somente amigos? – disse fazendo careta e Isabella pela primeira vez riu descontraída.

- Por ai, um amigo especial, muito especial ao qual eu amo muito!

- Ama? –Isabella somente assentiu, Edward sorriu novamente infiltrando sua mão pelos cabelos dela encontrando sua nuca, e desta vez a beijou de forma avassaladora, de inicio Isabella tentou resistir, mas acabou se rendendo ao amor, a paixão e acima de tudo a falta que sentia de seu vampiro.

- Você é minha amiga... Meu amor... A mulher da minha existência, Bella – dizia pontuando com beijos. – E farei o que você quiser, prometo que reconquistarei sua confiança, assim como seu amor, vai ver. – a intensidade em seu olhar ao proferir tais palavras fez com que Isabella estremecesse em seus braços. - Vai voltar pra mim Bella e quando isso acontecer, será pra sempre meu amor, eu juro!

"_**Sinceramente eu espero que sim!" **_– a jovem respondeu mentalmente completamente derretida, mas em nenhum momento demonstrou. Seria humanamente impossível resistir a ele, mas precisava dar uma lição naquele vampiro de uma figa e esperava contar com a ajuda de todos para fazê-lo. Quanto a Tanya? Isabella preferiu acreditar na versão de Edward, mesmo porque a verdade viria à tona, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

-Nada! Acho melhor você ir caçar.

- Tá me dispensando?

- Tenho muitas desculpas a pedir, a começar pelo meu pai... Você precisa caçar, quero vê-lo ostentando aqueles olhos cor de mel que eu tanto adoro. – disse depositando um beijo em seu rosto, próximo a sua boca.

- Isso significa que vamos nos ver de novo?

- Provavelmente, tenho algumas coisas pra resolver, e acredito que você também. Minha vida esteve estagnada nestes meses e tenho muita coisa pra acertar.

- Converse com seu pai em primeiro lugar, não deixe essa coisa crescer entre vocês.

- Perdi a cabeça e acabei desforrando tudo sobre ele. – lamentou.

- Ele está sentido, mas a ama, Charlie tem suas razões Bella, não se indisponha com ele por nós, por mim. - ela assentiu e Edward lhe deu um beijo na testa, relutante em deixá-la.

- Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem! – a jovem lhe assegurou ao levá-lo até a porta, novamente ele beijou-lhe a testa e correu em direção à floresta.

Bella subiu para seu quarto e se jogou na cama, havia muitas desculpas a pedir, primeiro pro seu pai, depois Jake, Sue, Seth e Leah. E ainda havia a conversa com Lucian, soltou um longo suspiro levantando-se, pegou em meio à bagunça do seu quarto a chave de sua caminhonete. Iria para a delegacia, precisava resolver as coisas entre ela e seu pai.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_Minhas belezuras, vem outro em seguida! Pra começar bem o final de semana! **  
**_


	37. CAPITULO 35

**Comentem! Please! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXV**

Enquanto corria de volta para a mansão, Edward repassou a conversa com Bella, sabia que não seria nada fácil reconquistar a confiança daquela feiticeira tinhosa. Ainda mais depois do que Tanya havia feito, teria uma conversa muito séria com a amiga, e exigiria saber o porquê daquilo?

Não estava nada contente com o fato de serem somente amigos, mas já era um começo, pelo menos Bella não pediu que ele desaparecesse de sua vida, de certa forma o queria por perto. Mal havia colocado os pés na soleira da porta e um pensamento lhe invadiu a mente.

"_**Amigos? O que você fez para ela não te querer de volta?"**_ – Alice exigiu em pensamento e uma vez dentro de casa, a irmã tinha os olhos semicerrados.

- Quando vai deixar de ser enxerida tampinha?

"_**EDWARD!"**_ – berrou mentalmente fazendo o vampiro se encolher.

-Parem vocês dois! – Esme os repreendeu. – Como está Bella? – perguntou ao filho, Edward deu graças pelo fato das Denali não estarem presente, somente Carmem e Eleazar continuavam lá.

- Bem melhor, digamos que ela tenha colocado tudo pra fora! Ela disse que precisava se desculpar com o pai.

-Ela o perdoou? – a pergunta veio de Rosálie, e Edward lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

"_**Foi só uma pergunta mano!"**_ – Emmett interveio a favor da esposa.

- Não! Quer dizer... Ela diz que perdoou, mas não me aceitou de volta! – o vampiro soltou um longo suspiro. – Disse que começaríamos de novo, como amigos, somente... Bella não confia em mim.

- Desculpe meu filho, mas não podemos culpá-la, não é mesmo?

- Eu sei Esme, só tenho a mim mesmo a culpar, mas vou reverter esta situação, vai ver... Bella voltará pra mim e quando isso acontecer, será pra sempre!

- Assim espero, vê se toma juízo meu filho! – Esme o repreendeu, beijando seu rosto em seguida.

- Preciso caçar, estou faminto, vem comigo Emm?

- É pra já, vamos abater alguns ursos pardos, o que acha? – Edward sorriu ao ver o irmão esfregando as mãos fazendo uma cara estranha, Emmett era mesmo uma figura.

- Vem com a gente Jazz? – o vampiro estendeu o convite ao outro irmão.

- Eu passo, vou ficar com Alice! – disse beijando a esposa.

"_**Dominado!" **_– disparou Emmett em pensamento e Edward conteve o riso.

- Voltamos em dois dias no máximo! - Edward disse antes de disparar porta afora com Emmett em seu encalço.

- Quer dizer que a Bellinha tá jogando duro! – comentou Emmett enquanto corriam em direção ao norte.

- Eu a magoei demais... – ambos diminuíram o ritmo, praticamente caminhavam. – A feri demais e ainda me custa crer que ainda queira falar comigo.

- Não fale assim mano, aquela garota te adora, provavelmente esteja querendo te dar um castigo por tê-la deixado, mulher é vingativa!

- Ela não confia mais em mim, colocou na cabeça que a deixei por Tanya, acredita?

- Ai a coisa complica! Mas porque ela pensa assim?

- Vários fatores, Tanya esteve com ela na biblioteca está lembrado? – Edward viu pela mente do irmão que se lembrava vagamente. – Tanya disse coisas a ela, coisas que eu havia omitido se é que entende.

- Mas Bella sabia sobre o que rolou entre você e Tanya há anos atrás, não sabia?

- Sabia, mas não estou falando disso, se lembra de quando fui para Denali? – o irmão somente assentiu. – Tanya investiu pesado e acabei cedendo.

- Wow! Você transou com a Tanya outra vez? – Edward somente assentiu.

- Isso não e nada bom, nada bom! Tem sorte da Bellinha não ter te transformado em cinzas meu caro!

- Nós não estávamos juntos quando aquilo aconteceu! – o vampiro disse em sua defesa.

- Mas já estava apaixonado por ela... – Emmett disse como se fosse óbvio. – Porque transou com Tanya?

- O que eu vou dizer pode parecer errado de minha parte, mas era Bella que eu tinha em mente naquele momento.

- Wow! – Emmett disse quando a compreensão lhe atingiu. – Tanya deve ter ficado irada.

- Disse que não se importava, sabe como ela é, Tanya e as garotas não são como nós, está lembrado?

- Mas ela soube dar o troco, contando tudo a Bellinha, eu disse mano, mulher enciumada já é foda... Mas mulher rejeitada é bem pior!

- Não acho que Tanya se sinta rejeitada, somos amigos e ela compreende o que se passa comigo.

- Eu não confiaria tanto!

-Não posso mandar em meus sentimentos, amo Bella, ela é tudo pra mim e deixá-la foi o pior erro que cometi em toda a minha existência.

- Concordo plenamente, sem contar que agora você tem concorrência. – Edward lançou um olhar mordaz para o irmão.

- Não me olhe assim, Jasper disse que o tal amigo lobo está ainda mais protetor depois do que houve e que Bella está muito ligada a ele, e agora tem o Don Ruan de meia pataca, o tal Lucian... Aquele cara é estranho, viu como a mulherada olha pra ele? Se o cara se engraçar pra cima da Bella...

- Eu acabo com ele, protetor ou não! – Edward cuspiu entre dentes.

- Não se preocupa mano, vou te ajudar a reconquistar a Bellinha, mas terá que manter Tanya longe dela e principalmente de você, senão a coisa vai feder de vez! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Vamos caçar Emm. – disse disparando sendo seguido pelo irmão, Bella acreditava que Edward e Tanya estiveram juntos em Denali, e que de certa forma havia sido por Tanya que ele a havia deixado, mas Edward estava disposto a provar aquela feiticeira teimosa o quanto estava equivocada!

**Enquanto isso, na delegacia de Forks... **

- O que faz aqui? Não quero mais discussões Isabella eu...

- Me perdoa pai... Eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisas, eu estava com raiva, cansada e... O senhor é tudo que me restou, e eu te amo pai!

- Vem aqui... – Charlie a puxou pra si, quase a sufocando em um abraço esmagador. – Eu não sabia que se sentia assim ao meu respeito, sei que falhei com você minha filha, mas...

- O senhor não falhou, só não estava preparado pra uma recém-nascida, eu te entendo pai, é como eu disse, estava cansada demais, estressada demais e acabei desforrando na pessoa errada.

- Porque diabo foi atrás dele? – exigiu encarando a filha com um olhar inquisidor.

- Eu precisava saber o porquê ele havia me deixado.

- E descobriu?

- Sim, mas isso só diz respeito a nós dois... – Charlie somente assentiu. – Ao que parece ele e a família estão de volta a Forks.

- Você o perdoou, não foi? – Isabella soltou um longo suspiro.

- Sim, eu o perdoei, pai, mas somos apenas amigos agora.

- Sabe que está de castigo, não sabe? E por tempo indeterminado, mocinha! Por quase ter me matado de susto!

- Desculpa!

- E quanto a Jake? O garoto ficou magoado contigo, deveria ligar pra ele.

- Vou fazer isso, vou até a reserva amanhã.

- Isso! Se acerte com Jake e trate de encontrar uma universidade para que conclua seus estudos.

- Vou providenciar isso também, não se preocupe!

- Acho bom, agora é melhor ir pra casa, aqui não é lugar pra você! – Isabella sorriu o abraçando novamente.

Até que a conversa com seu pai não tinha sido tão difícil, sabia que o pai não facilitaria as coisas com Edward, estava furioso com ele e não poderia culpá-lo. Agora precisava dar um jeito de entrar em alguma bendita universidade, lembrou- se que Alice havia comentado algo sobre Hanover.

Ao chegar em casa encontrou um envelope sobre a escrivaninha de seu quarto, pensou ser algo de Edward mas a letra apesar de muito bonita, não era dele.

Isabella:

Receio que teremos que adiar nossa conversa, preciso caçar e por isso terei que me ausentar, mas estarei de volta muito em breve, quando retornar, nós nos reuniremos com os Cullen. É chegada a hora da verdade milady!

De seu amigo Lucian.

No dia seguinte, Isabella acordou cedo, precisava falar com Jacob, assim como Lia, Leah, Sue e Seth.

- Aonde vai tão cedo? – Charlie perguntou surpreso.

- Irei até a reserva, preciso falar com Jake, Seth, Lia e Sue. – dizia enquanto beliscava uma torrada. - Depois vou dar um pulo na universidade de Forks e quando chegar te ligo avisando. – disse dando um beijo no pai, saindo em seguida. No caminho para La Push seu celular tocou.

-Alô? – disse já que não reconheceu o numero.

"Bella?" – a jovem sorriu ao reconhecer a voz de sua amiga.

- Alice que bom que ligou, preciso muito falar com você. – Alice respirou aliviada, ao que parecia às coisas entre elas continuavam como antes.

"Posso ir até sua casa se quiser, acha que terá problema?"

- E porque teria?

"Seu pode não gostar e...".

- O problema de Charlie é com o seu irmão, e não com você, além do mais, você é minha amiga e as portas da minha casa sempre estarão abertas para você e todos de sua família. Além do mais, meu pai e eu conversamos e nos acertamos.

"Fico feliz em saber."

- Estou indo até a reserva agora e logo mais vou à universidade e...

"Eu também vou à universidade com Jasper."

- Vai? – a voz de Bella saiu estranha.

"Vamos nos transferir pra cá, meu Jazz está providenciando tudo!"

- Mas vocês não iriam se mudar para Hanover?

"E deixá-la aqui sozinha? Nem pensar! Não se preocupe, Carlisle está dando um jeitinho de voltar ao hospital e Jasper está acertando tudo para nossa digamos que transferência para a universidade de Forks."

- Nem me atrevo a perguntar como conseguirão isso!

"Coisa de vampiro!" – Alice disse descontraída.

"_**Vampiros!"**_ – Isabella disse mentalmente revirando os olhos.

-Nos vemos no final da tarde então?

"Que tal irmos ao cinema, você e eu?"

- É uma excelente ideia, nos falamos depois, tchau!

Um sorriso se formou nos lábios da jovem, ao se dar conta de que Carlisle falara a verdade e que não iriam embora novamente. Perguntava-se se Edward também cursaria a universidade novamente?

O restante do caminho passou divagando sobre tudo que acontecera, nos últimos dias, sabia que a conversa com Jacob não seria nada fácil.

- O que faz aqui? – Jacob disparou atravessado ao vê-la descer da caminhonete.

- Vim falar com o meu amigo, mas talvez tenha sido um erro.

- Você fez sua escolha, não tem nada para fazer aqui. – Isabella engoliu o nó que se formara em sua garganta ao ouvi-lo falar daquela forma tão rude.

- Jake, por favor, não faz assim, sabe o quanto é importante pra mim, não sabe?

- Mas aquele maldito sanguessuga é mais, não é? – cuspiu furioso. - Como pode preferir a ele? O cara te deixou como se não significasse nada!

- Por favor, Jake, tente compreender, eu não podia deixá-lo cometer aquela loucura, você ouviu o que Lucian disse, não ouviu?

- Não acredito que se prestou aquilo! Como pode atravessar o oceano para salvá-lo depois de tudo que aquele desgraçado te fez?

- Tente compreender Jake, eu.

- NÃO!- gritou fazendo com que Isabella sobressaltasse. - NÃO CONSIGO PORQUE EU TE AMO ISABELLA! EU TE AMO! – o jovem lobo finalmente admitiu. – Eu sempre fui completamente apaixonado por você e quando finalmente estava vindo pra mim, aquele desgraçado estragou tudo! – Isabella tinha a boca entreaberta e os olhos saltados. Sinceramente ela julgava que os sentimentos de Jacob por ela, não passasse de uma paixonite.

- Eu te amo Jake, mas como um irmão, você é o meu melhor amigo!

-Eu te amo Isabella, te desejo como mulher, não como minha irmã ou até mesmo minha amiga!

"_**Edward estava certo o temo todo, afinal!" **_– disse a si mesma mentalmente.

- Infelizmente é um sentimento ao qual não posso corresponder Jake! Não posso mandar em meu coração, ele pertence a Edward. – o garoto socou com toda força uma rocha e a espatifou assustando Bella, eles estavam caminhando pela praia.

- Você estava vindo pra mim! – afirmou furioso.

- Talvez tenha interpretado mal os meus sentimentos por você! Eu te amo Jake e preciso de você ao meu lado, mas como meu amigo, como meu irmão, compreende?

- NÃO!

- Por favor, Jake, não fique assim, sabe melhor do que ninguém que não vai me amar pra sempre! Mai cedo ou mais tarde irá conhecer alguém, ter um imprinting e não significarei absolutamente nada pra você. Viu o que ouve com Leah e Sam. Eles se amavam e, no entanto, Sam não pensou duas vezes ao trocá-la por Emily, está sendo egoísta Jake! – ele sabia que de certa forma Bella estava certa, mas a amava e a queria pra si, precisava dela.

- Me deu uma chance Bella, só uma chance de lhe mostrar que eu posso fazê-la feliz.

- Meu amor fraternal é tudo que posso lhe oferecer... Um amor de amigo, de irmão... Sei que isso vai ser pra sempre, Jake, pra sempre! – disse tocando o rosto do amigo, fazendo com que a olhasse nos olhos.

- Me de uma chance Bella! – insistiu.

- Não posso Jake! Não me peça pra escolher entre você e Edward, isso acabaria comigo. – Jake tinha o rosto molhado e aquilo a deixou arrasada, tudo que não queria era magoá-lo. – Por favor, entenda!

-Você o perdoou não é? – Isabella somente assentiu, omitindo o fato de não ter reatado com Edward, não queria dar esperanças a Jacob, porque sabia que seria incapaz de retribuir tal sentimento. – Droga, eu odeio aquele vampiro!

- Não fale assim! Você nem sequer o conhece!

- Dispenso! – a jovem sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Amigos então? – disse cutucando o jovem lobo que não conteve um sorriso.

- Amigos, sua maluca! – Jacob disse a puxando pra si praticamente a esmagando em um de seus abraços.

**Casa dos Clearwater, horas depois...**

Isabella já havia conversado com Lia e se desculpado incansavelmente, fez o mesmo com Sue e Seth que pareceu compreender a situação, o garoto a surpreendeu ao dizer que não odiava e muito menos culpava os Cullen pelo acontecido, diferente de sua irmã Leah.

A jovem era puro ódio e revolta, avançou em Bella e se não fosse Lia e Sue para repreendê-la, e Jacob para contê-la, a jovem seria obrigada a se expor diante de todos.

- Pensei que ela fosse arrancar minha cabeça! – Isabella disse parada ao lado de sua caminhonete.

- De um desconto a Leah, as coisas não estão sendo nada fáceis para ela.

-Diz isso pela morte de Harry?

- Ela e Seth entraram para o bando. – os olhos de Bella praticamente saltaram.

- Tá de brincadeira!

- E ela culpa os Cullen por tudo!

- Parece até você! – o jovem lobo estreitou o olhar. – Preciso ir, tenho que ir a universidade de Forks, tentar arrumar a minha vida!

- Você está diferente!

- Estou inteira novamente! – respondeu o abraçando ternamente, Jacob a estreitou em seus braços, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos.

"_**Queria ser eu, aquele que a completa!" **_**– **disse mentalmente antes de finalmente soltá-la.

Isabella conversou com o reitor e conseguiu uma vaga no curso de literatura, mas teria que fazer um teste para ver se estaria apta há acompanhar o semestre que já tivera inicio. Passou na secretaria e marcou o teste para a manhã seguinte.

Voltou pra casa e preparou rapidamente o jantar de Charlie, em seguida, subiu pra se aprontar. As cinco em ponto, Alice estava lá para apanhá-la e Bella havia se atrasado.

- Olá Charlie! – o cumprimentou meio hesitante. – Como vai?

- Melhor agora, entre, Bella não irá demorar. – o velho Charlie disse lhe dando passagem, ainda se encontrava um pouco abatido.

- Eu lamento muito pela perda de seu amigo e cunhado!

- Esse tipo de coisa faz a gente pensar, ele estava bem e do nada teve um infarto! A família está desolada e Lia... Harry era como um pai para ela.

- Sinto muito mesmo Charlie! – Alice disse colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

- É muito bom que esteja de volta, ela está sorrindo outra vez e isso é maravilhoso! – O que houve Alice? Porque partiram daquela forma? – Alice disse a ele, bascamente o que Carlisle havia dito. A vampira notou o quanto Charlie estava furioso ainda com Edward, não conseguia compreender o que o levou a deixá-la na floresta. E não escondeu sua indignação pelo fato de Isabella tê-lo perdoado.

- Ela o ama Charlie, e por mais difícil que seja de acreditar, ele também a ama.

- Seu irmão não é bom para ela, viu o que fez a minha filha? Jacob sim é bom para ela, mesmo sendo um ano mais novo! – Alice notara o tom de aviso na voz dele. – Ele é bem maduro para a idade, tem tomado conta do pai desde que Billy foi obrigado a usar a cadeira de rodas. Isso o amadureceu, Jake é um bom garoto e bonito também. – ressaltou.

- Então acredito que seja bom para Bella tê-lo por perto! – Charlie suspirou meneando a cabeça.

- Ok! Talvez tudo isso seja coisa da minha cabeça... Eu não sei... Mesmo com Jacob eu via algo nos olhos dela... E às vezes me pergunto se eu realmente tenho noção da dor pela qual ela passou? O que houve com Bella não é normal, Alice... – seu tom era sussurrado. – E me deixou tão assustado! Não era como se alguém a tivesse deixado e sim morrido. – a voz de Charlie falhou no final.

- Não sabe o quanto lamento meu amigo.

- Sinceramente eu não sei se ela vai se recuperar do que houve, ou superar... Ela diz que o perdoou, e sei se isso faz parte de sua natureza, mas Isabella não esquece as coisas, simplesmente muda de ideia.

- Minha amiga é uma em um milhão!

- Sim, ela é!

- Quem é o que? – Isabella perguntou ao descer as escadas.

- Uau, olha só pra você! – disse Charlie.

- Que orgulho de você amiga! – Bella sorriu revirando os olhos. – Vamos?

- Posso saber aonde as duas beldades vão? – Charlie perguntou divertido.

- Ao cinema! – Alice respondeu prontamente.

- Depois daremos um passeio a Port Angeles... - Bella completou. – Temos muita coisa pra por em dia! – seu pai assentiu meneando a cabeça.

- Divirtam-se meninas!

- Passeio em Port Angeles? – Alice perguntou confusa, indo em direção à belíssima Mercedes de Carlisle.

Isabella contou a ela detalhadamente a conversa que teve com Edward, e o motivo pelo qual disse que seriam somente amigos. Os olhos da vampira reluziram à medida que Bella lhe contava seus planos.

- Confesso que estou com pena do meu irmão!

- Acha que peguei pesado?

- Não! Ele merece por ser um teimoso, cabeça dura! Agora com relação à Tanya, posso lhe afirmar, não rolou nada entre eles. Às vezes saiam pra caçar juntos, mas com muita insistência dela, Ed passava a maior parte do tempo isolado em seu carro, depois enfiou na cabeça que iria atrás de Victória, mas acredito que tenha sido mais uma desculpa para se afastar de nós.

- Mas e aquela cena no aeroporto? Você viu como ela correu para ele e não vi em nenhum momento seu irmão afastá-la.

- Aquilo foi exatamente o que disse uma cena! E desnecessária em minha opinião! Mas depois do que aquela vadia fez com você na biblioteca... - a vampira rosnou baixo. – Tanya forçou e Edward jamais a destrataria, eles tem uma amizade bem solida, Bella, isso vem de muitos anos, muitos mesmo. Mas tenha em mente que o que Edward sente por ela é afeto, carinho...

- Não me venha com essa Alice! Há muito mais entre aqueles dois... Eu vi... Ninguém me contou! Há cumplicidade, atração e desejo! Não se esqueça de que seu irmão transou com ela quando foi pra Denali!

- Aquilo foi só sexo Bella, e... – Alice se calou diante o olhar mordaz da amiga. – Tanya e suas irmãs não são como nós! – Isabella franziu o cenho.

- Como assim?

-Os membros de minha família particularmente, são fiéis aos seus parceiros, é como se um fizesse parte do outro, completando-se, consegue compreender?

- Perfeitamente! Era assim que eu me sentia com relação ao seu irmão e quando... O que houve entre nós naquela noite foi tão puro e tão intenso... Era como se eu pudesse senti-lo em minha alma, Alice!

- Porque vocês são predestinados um ao outro, feitos um para o outro e até que compreendam isto, ambos vão sofrer!

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_Amanhã tem mais, prometo! _


	38. CAPITULO 36

**Como prometi!**

**Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

Edward havia acabado de chegar da caçada, passou praticamente dois dias fora, e estava morrendo de saudade de sua Bella, pensava seriamente em ir até a casa dela durante a madrugada para velar seu sono, como fazia antes, quando lutava contra seus próprios sentimentos.

Cumprimentou a todos rapidamente correndo para o seu quarto, precisava de um belo banho, ao sair do banheiro somente com a toalha presa em seu quadril, se deparou com Tanya.

- O que faz aqui Tanya? – disparou surpreso, a vampira praticamente o devorava com o olhar.

- Soube que havia voltado, porque não me chamou pra caçar com você? Sabe que eu adoro caçar em sua companhia. – disse mordendo os lábios, mas nem de longe era tentador como quando Bella o fazia.

- Emm foi comigo. – respondeu seco. – Será que pode me dar licença, eu preciso me trocar.

- A vontade, não há nada ai que eu já não tenha visto, ou provado! – Tanya piscou de forma sedutora o que irritou o vampiro.

- Para com isso Tanya! – Edward a repreendeu.

- É impossível Ed... – a vampira se aproximou praticamente colando seu corpo ao dele. - Sabe que sou completamente louca por você. – disse passando a língua pelos lábios dele, acariciando seu peito nu. As mãos de Edward aferraram-se aos pulsos de Tanya a afastando de si.

- Já pedi pra parar com isso Tanya! – voltou a exigir furioso desta vez.

- Porque está agindo assim? Aquela humana nem é mais sua namorada? – o vampiro lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

- Foi bom ter falado nela, será que a senhorita poderia me dizer o que diabos disse a ela naquela bendita biblioteca?

- Somente tivemos uma conversa de mulher para mulher!

- Tanya... – pelo tom que seu nome foi proferido, Tanya sabia que Edward estava realmente irritado. – O que disse a Bella? – a vampira suspirou audivelmente.

- A verdade!

- Que verdade? Pode me dizer?

- Que você merece algo melhor do que ela! Que o relacionamento de vocês não tinha futuro e pelos acontecimentos recentes eu estava certa! Também achei justo ela saber o que houve entre nós.

- Porque fez isso? Porque contou a ela o que houve quando estive em Denali? – exigiu furioso.

- Porque achei justo! – disse simplesmente. – Por favor, Edward, já foi comprovado que aquela garotinha não é pra você! Você precisa de alguém como você ao seu lado.

- Alguém como você, eu suponho?

- Porque não? Sempre nos demos bem, somos amigos e completamente compatíveis sexualmente, tem que admitir, nós somos muito bom juntos! – sussurrou com a voz rouca e provocativa.

- O que houve entre nós foi há muito tempo Tanya, e sabe melhor do que ninguém o porquê de não ter dado certo! O que houve em Denali foi um erro, não foi esta a minha intenção ao ir pra lá, pensei que tivesse deixado isso claro a você?

- E deixou! Desculpe é que... _**"Fiquei enciumada, gostava de saber que fui a primeira e única mulher que teve em sua vida. Sabe que eu te amo Ed." – **_completou mentalmente.

- Eu a amo Tanya, e a amarei por toda a minha existência. – disse se referindo a Isabella. – Minha amizade sincera, é tudo que posso lhe oferecer.

- Não era bem o que eu queria, mas... – a vampira deu de ombros. – Saiba que sempre estarei aqui pra você, bonitão! – disse colando seus lábios aos de Edward.

"_**EDWARD!" **_- ele se afastou bruscamente meio tonto com o grito mental de Alice.

- O que foi? – Tanya perguntou confusa.

- Será que podemos conversar? – Alice disparou ao entrar no quarto sem bater. – Interrompo alguma coisa?

"_**Tampinha insolente!" **_– praguejou Tanya mentalmente.

"_**Mais que vadia!" **_– Edward lançou um olhar reprovador a Alice.

- Nos falamos depois querido! – Tanya finalmente saiu do quarto sob o olhar fulminante de Alice.

"_**Se Bella presenciasse uma cena deplorável destas, você poderia dar adeus ao Ed Junior ai!" **_– disparou mentalmente.

- Mas eu não fiz nada!

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – replicou tentando imitá-lo. – Homens! Argh!

- O que quer aqui? Se não notou eu preciso me trocar!

- A vontade, não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto! – disse a pequena sentando-se na beira da cama, olhando para as unhas.

- Alice!

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso evitar! – Edward revirou os olhos indo para o closet, vestiu-se rapidamente voltando para o quarto.

- Pronto... – disse sentando-se ao lado de Alice. - O que quer tampinha? – o vampiro se preparou para a enxurrada de impropérios, mas nada veio além de um olhar reprovador.

- Amanhã temos que estar cedo na universidade de Forks...

- Vamos cursar a universidade de Forks? – perguntou divertido.

- Sim, Jazz já providenciou tudo e amanhã temos o teste de aptidão, para saber se podemos iniciar as aulas o mais rápido possível. Ah! – disse se colocando de pé. – E Bella vai estar lá!

- Você a viu?

- Estivemos juntas ontem, fomos ao cinema e conversamos bastante!

- Conversaram? Sobre o que? – a curiosidade brilhava intensamente nos olhos quase dourados do vampiro.

- Sobre muitas coisas, mas nem adianta me olhar com essa carinha, prometi a Bella que nossa conversa ficaria somente entre nós!

- O que custa me mostrar? Só um trechinho!

- Não!E nem adianta ir até a casa dela, a janela está fechada meu caro!

- Está?

- Lamento, dê tempo a ela, as coisas vão se acertar entre vocês! _**"Isso se não houver mais cenas deploráveis como a qual acabo de presenciar! Espero que isso não volte a se repetir Edward! Magoe Bella novamente e eu mesma acabo com você, estamos entendidos?"**_

- Perfeitamente! Isso não voltará a se repetir... Só eu sei o quanto me doeu ver a dor e o sofrimento que causei a ela, o estado em que Bella ficou... Não sabe o quanto está me custando tudo isso Alice.

- Eu sei meu irmão!

-Jamais me perdoarei pelo que fiz a ela.

- Bella o perdoou!

- Se tivesse realmente me perdoado, estaria comigo agora, não concorda?

- Charlie disse que perdoar faz parte da natureza dela, mas Isabella não é de esquecer as coisas, simplesmente muda de ideia.

- Ele disse isso? – a vampira assentiu mostrando ao irmão trechos da conversa que teve com o pai de Bella. – Ele me odeia!

- Charlie odeia o que você fez a ela, o fato de tê-la deixado no meio da floresta, ele não entende o porquê simplesmente partiu... – Alice viu a dor nos olhos do irmão. – Tenha em mente uma coisa Edward, tudo o que houve a tornou mais forte.

- Acredita mesmo nisso?

- Sim, e deveria acreditar também, seja paciente maninho! - disse por fim saindo do quarto, Edward se deixou cair de costas na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, pensando nas palavras de Alice.

"**Só pra constar, você e ela cursarão literatura, passarão muito tempo juntos!" **

- Você não se atreveu? – mas Edward conhecia bem aquela vampira irritante, sim ela se atreveria. - Por que... Porque diabo fez isso? – Alice colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- Quem sabe com a convivência forçada, vocês não se acertam de uma vez? – disse divertida. – Além do mais, ainda não tem um diploma de literatura!

- Ela vai pensar que estou forçando a barra!

- Coloque a culpa em mim! – Edward sorriu indo para junto da irmã estalando um beijo em seu rosto. – Por isso é que você é minha irmã favorita! – um rosnado ecoou de algum lugar da casa.

"_**E se eu fosse você não perderia tempo, assim que Bella voltar pra você, case-se com ela de uma vez! Ela é a sua parceira, a sua outra metade e sabe disso!"**_ - Edward abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Pois é exatamente isso que pretendo fazer maninha!

- AAAHHHH! – Alice gritou saltando sobre ele.

- O que foi? – Jasper perguntou assustado aparecendo do nada, sendo seguido por Esme e Carlisle.

- Nada! – disse a pequena se soltando do irmão, ajeitando o vestido. – Nós só estávamos fazendo as pazes, certo? – deu uma piscadela para Edward.

- Alice! – Edward disse somente e os três sorriram revirando os olhos.

**Na manhã seguinte, na casa dos Swan... **

Isabella acordou cedo e enjoada, passou alguns minutos vomitando até o que não comeu, tomou um banho para ver se o mau estar passava. Pegou um de seus jeans surrados e estranhou ao notar o quanto ficara colado ao seu corpo, moldando-o completamente. Tinha a estranha sensação de que seus seios pareciam maiores, mais arredondados, enchendo o sutiã os realçou ainda mais.

Optou por uma blusa azul com um tecido leve, apesar do frio de Forks, e jogou um casaco por cima, prendeu os cabelos em um coque mal feito calçando seus inseparáveis all star.

- Não vai tomar café? – Charlie perguntou ao ver a filha somente beliscar uma torrada.

- Estou sem fome, eu já vou indo! – disse se despedindo do pai.

- Boa sorte! – desejou Charlie a olhando com preocupação.

Isabella sentia-se ansiosa e estranhamente nervos, guiou até a universidade de Forks, e mal pôde crer ao ver uma belíssima M3 vermelha estacionada e ao seu lado o inconfundível Volvo prata. Seu estômago se comprimiu e seu coração disparou em seu peito.

Edward estava com os irmãos aguardando à chamada para o teste, sorriu ao ouvir o som estrondoso do motor daquela velharia! E assim que Isabella entrou no prédio, pôde ouvir o som inconfundível de seu coração, batendo forte e descompassado. Aspirou fundo deliciando-se com aquele cheiro deliciosamente tentador.

Finalmente a jovem havia entrado em seu raio de visão, seu olhar percorreu milimetricamente cada centímetro daquele corpo, e Edward franziu o cenho.

Ela teria engordado? Havia algo de diferente nela, suas coxas pareciam mais grossas, e com certeza seus seios estavam mais evidentes e tentadores. Deduziu enquanto Isabella caminhava na direção deles.

Também não pôde deixar de notar o olhar curioso de alguns dos alunos sobre ela, alguns apenas curiosos, em compensação outros demonstraram certo interesse, Edward travou a mandíbula, cerrando os punhos diante dos pensamentos sujos de um deles com relação a sua Bella.

- O que ta pegando? – Emmett perguntou em um tom inaudível para os humanos.

- Aquele idiota... Ele a está devorando com o olhar! – cuspiu entre dentes.

- Deixa de ser possessivo! Ela nem sequer notou que ele existe! - Alice disse sobre os ombros antes de ir ao encontro da amiga. - E ai, preparada? – a vampira franziu o cenho ao notar algumas gotículas de suor na testa da amiga, o que era incomum pela temperatura que estava fazendo. – Sente-se bem?

-Mais ou menos, acho que não deveria ter comido aquele hambúrguer, não me fez nada bem.

- Eu disse pra você não comer aquilo, mas você me escuta? Não! – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Oi Jazz! – Isabella o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

- Oi Bella! _**"Ela parece abatida!" **_– comentou mentalmente olhando para o irmão.

- Bellinha! – Emmett disse a pegando em um de seus abraços.

- Oi pra você também grandão! – ela o abraçou tão ternamente que Edward sentiu uma pontada de ciúme do irmão. – Olá Rosalie!

- Bella!

- Oi, como vai? - disse diante de Edward, ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe o rosto, mas o vampiro virou-se fazendo com que a jovem acertasse seus lábios.

- Melhor agora, com toda a certeza! – Isabella esboçou um pequeno sorriso, corando levemente, por um momento seus olhares se cruzaram e a jovem se perdeu naqueles olhos cor de âmbar, tão intensos e penetrantes.

- Pelo visto estudaremos todos juntos novamente! - Edward e os outros puderam sentir o sarcasmo em suas palavras.

- Não é demais! – disparou Alice e Isabella sabia que tinha o dedo dela naquilo tudo.

- Bom, eu soube que Alice fará psicologia, e você Jazz?

- Direito!

- E você Emm?

- Por mim eu nem estaria aqui, mas fazer o que! Vou cursar o mesmo que a Rose, o que é mesmo?– todos riram e Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Engenharia mecânica, Emm! – Rosálie respondeu com um sorriso brincando nos lábios e aquele fato surpreendeu Isabella.

- E você, o que vai cursar desta vez? – perguntou voltando-se para Edward.

- Eu o inscrevi no curso de literatura, não é legal? – Alice respondeu pelo irmão e Isabella lhe lançou um olhar enigmático.

- Você o que?

- Sabe como é, Ed já é musico, médico, poderia dar aulas sobre línguas... Literatura é algo novo pra ele! – em nenhum momento a jovem acreditou em suas palavras, sabia que aquela vampira de uma figa estava aprontando alguma. – Além do mais, vocês são amigos, não são? - Isabella estreitou o olhar. – Vão poder compartilhar informações!

- Eu vou matar você! – a jovem cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Tecnicamente eu já estou morta!- disse debochada dando de ombros. – E você me ama demais pra isso!

- Vampiros! – Isabella esbravejou em um tom muito baixo, indo em direção à sala, sendo seguida pelo restante.

Obviamente todos tiraram o teste de letra e Isabella foi muito bem, mesmo com o nervosismo por sentir os olhos de Edward a todo o momento sobre si.

A jovem caminhava despreocupadamente em direção a sua caminhonete, Edward estava recostado em seu volvo, as mãos nos bolsos e os pés cruzados, a reencarnação de algum deus pagão, sem sombra de duvidas. Infelizmente ela não era a única que pensava assim, bastava olhar em volta, para o olhar embasbacado daquelas garotas... O modo como elas praticamente o devoravam com o olhar... Seria um longo semestre, sem sombras de duvidas! Deduziu soltando um longo suspiro.

- Bella? – Alice a chamou. – Carlisle disse que precisa falar com você!

- Comigo?

- Sim, ele acabou de ligar, pediu pra que você e Lucian fossem até a mansão, é algo sobre sua caixa e suas coisas. – a vampira disse dando de ombros.

- Eu me esqueci completamente dela! – a jovem disse com o olhar perdido. – Mas Lucian não está na cidade! Ele me deixou um bilhete avisando que precisava se ausentar, mas que voltaria em breve.

- Quando foi isso? – Alice perguntou e Edward a agradeceu mentalmente.

- Quando voltei da delegacia, no dia em que falei com meu pai, encontrei o bilhete no meu quarto, havia algo sobre nos reunirmos com vocês, pode ser que ele esteja voltando!

- Você vai então? – Isabella fez uma careta.

- Quando?

- Hoje pode ser?

- Eleazar vai estar lá? – tanto Alice quanto os outros sabiam o que estava por detrás daquela pergunta.

- Sim, os Denali ainda estão por lá, mas não se preocupe, estaremos lá com você. – a jovem prendia o lábio inferior com os dentes a ponto de parti-lo.

- Tudo bem, a que horas?

- Às dezoito horas, está bom pra você? – Isabella somente assentiu despedindo-se de todos com um breve aceno. Assim que chegou em casa seu celular tocou insistentemente.

- Alô?

"Milady?"

- Lucian? Como conseguiu o meu número?

"Tenho meus truques!" – o vampiro respondeu divertido. "Carlisle me ligou pedindo um encontro, tudo bem pra você?"

- Alice me disse, está em Forks?

"Não, mas estou próximo, nos encontraremos lá, não tenho boas noticias para os seus amigos."

-O que?Do que está falando?

"Saberá quando for o momento certo!" – Isabella soltou um rosnado e Lucian riu do outro lado. "Nos vemos mais tarde, milady!" – disse por fim desligando.

**Horas mais tarde... **

Isabella se olhava no espelho e gostou do que viu, vestia uma meia calça grossa devido ao frio, seu vestido de lã era curto e colado, moldando perfeitamente suas curvas. Nos pés a bota que ganhara de Alice, cano longo e salto alto, deixando sua postura elegante e sensual.

Seus lindos s olhos castanhos destacavam-se com a maquiagem marcante, já nos lábios optou por um brilho somente. Os cabelos caiam pelas suas costas formando lindos cachos nas pontas, pegou seu casaco e finalmente desceu.

- Uau! Aonde vai vestida assim?

- O que foi? Não está bom?

- Pelo contrário, está linda, mas aonde vai assim?

- Vou sair com Alice!

- Se arrumou assim pra sair com Alice? – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Vamos nos encontrar com alguns amigos em Port Angeles, pode ser que eu chegue um pouco tarde.

- E entre esses amigos está o irmão dela?

- Talvez, algum problema se estiver?

- Eu realmente espero que não! Vá minha filha e divirta-se.

- E o senhor? Vai ficar em casa? E Lia?

- Vou para La Push mais tarde, talvez fique por lá, juízo Bella!

- Não se preocupe pai, vou estar bem! – disse estalando um beijo nele antes de sair. Isabella detestava mentir para Charlie, mas não podia dizer que iria para a casa dos Cullen.

**Na mansão Cullen... **

Edward andava de um lado para outro, olhou para o relógio pela oitava vez e ele parecia não ter se movido. Logo Bella chegaria assim como o tal Lucian, Kate, Carmem e Eleazar fizeram questão de esperar, queriam se despedir de Bella antes de partirem. Irina queria voltar o mais rápido possível, estava preocupada com Laurent, já Tanya mal parou em casa depois do que houve no quarto de Edward.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosálie e Emmett desconheciam o fato de que Laurent estava morto, e com os Denali por lá era inviável uma coversa privada sem levantar suspeitas. Por isso Edward, Alice e Jasper optaram por aguardar a ida deles para contar.

"_**Quer parar quieto! Vai fazer um buraco nesta sala se continuar com isso!" **_– Alice o repreendeu mentalmente, estavam todos na grande sala de estar de repente o estrondoso ronco do motor anunciava a chegada de Isabella. _**"Viu, ela está chegando!" **_

"_**Que horror, por que ela não se livra dessa lata velha?" **_– Rosálie pensava distraída, Edward viu na mente da irmã inúmeras formas de transformar aquela lata velha em pedaços. Finalmente a caminhonete parou diante da casa e Alice foi recebê-la, os olhos da vampira saltaram ao ver a jovem.

- Que bom que chegou, entre, está muito frio ai fora! – disse ajudando a amiga com o enorme casaco. – Uau! Olha só pra você!

- O que? – Bella disparou insegura virando- se em busca de algo errado com sua roupa. – Tem algo errado?

- Você está linda! Olha essa maquiagem, o vestido ficou perfeito e essas botas... Um espetáculo! – Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Definitivamente você é louca, Alice! – a amiga riu abraçando-a, em seguida a levando até os outros.

- Já estão discutindo meninas? – Esme disse divertida cumprimentando Bella com um abraço carinhoso.

- Só estou dizendo que ela está um espetáculo. _**"Não concorda maninho?" **_

- Absolutamente! – Edward sibilou em um tom inaudível para Bella, estava do outro lado da sala, mas seus olhos estavam fixos nela.

"_**Ela vai jogar pesado!" – **_Emmett disse em pensamento, meneando a cabeça.

- Eu já notei. – novamente sua voz foi inaudível para a jovem que ainda estava abraçada a Esme.

... Vejo que está bem melhor... – a vampira dizia acariciando o rosto de Bella, Irina olhava entojada para a cena, não entendia o porquê de tanto apreço àquela humana? E ela não era a única! – Não sabe como isso me deixa feliz?

- Estou bem Esme, aos poucos minha vida entra nos eixos, assim espero! – a jovem podia sentir o olhar penetrante dele sobre ela. Seu olhar encontrou o de Edward e seu corpo todo estremeceu, o modo como ele a olhava era devastador, percorria cada milímetro do corpo da jovem encantado, completamente fascinado.

"_**Caraca! Ele tá devorando ela com o olhar!" **_- o pensamento de Emmett chamou a atenção de Edward, que finalmente desviou os olhos da jovem. _**"Pega leve mano!" **_– o vampiro preferiu ignorar o irmão.

"_**Homens... Argh!"**_- Rosálie grunhiu em pensamento.

Isabella cumprimentou Carlisle também com um abraço caloroso, assim como Emmett, fez um breve aceno para Rosálie assim como Kate, Irina e Tanya. Cumprimentou brevemente Eleazar e Carmem restando somente Edward.

- Oi! – disse mordendo levemente o lábio inferior e Edward teve que conter a vontade de puxá-la pra si e tomar aquela boca em um beijo de verdade.

-Oi! – a voz do vampiro saiu levemente rouca, ele inclinou-se na direção dela. – Você está deliciosamente linda! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, vendo os pelos da jovem eriçar, Isabella corou sem graça afastando-se.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_Este final de semana é especial FEITICEIRA! , portanto, depois deste vem outro! Beijocas! _


	39. CAPITULO 37

** Espero que gostem! **

**Boa leitura e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

- Onde está Lucian? – Eleazar perguntou descontraído.

- Ele me ligou mais cedo avisando que nos encontraríamos aqui, deve estar chegando. – avisou Bella, Carlisle e os outros olharam para Alice em busca de algo.

- O que?- a vampira perguntou perdida.

- Pode localiza-lo? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Não consigo vê-lo!

- Perdendo os poderes, vidente? – provocou Tanya. – Primeiro errou com a humana e agora não consegue ver um vampiro?

- Acontece que Lucian é um ponto cego e Bella... Bem, ela saltou não foi? Só não pude ver quando foi salva! Além do mais as visões com Bella são um tanto embaçadas. – as irmãs Denali entreolharam-se franzindo o cenho.

-Bella é especial! – Esme disse carinhosamente.

- Também não tenho acesso à mente de Lucian! – comentou Edward estranhando o fato dele também bloquear Alice.

- Não? - Isabella perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Ele é como você, eu não tenho acesso algum à mente dele.

- Não tem acesso a mente dela? Por quê? – Edward viu a confusão na mente de Tanya.

- Não sei dizer, simplesmente não consigo! – disse dando de ombros. – Esme tem razão, talvez seja porque ela é especial. – o vampiro piscou e Isabella sorriu timidamente corando em seguida.

- Acredito que Isabella tenha um escudo natural, que a protege de poderes como o de Edward. – Isabella voltou sua atenção para Eleazar.

- Um escudo natural? Acha que Lucian também o tem?

- Não, com Lucian é outra coisa, como se ele de certa forma estivesse protegido, compreende?

- Perfeitamente! – a jovem respondeu sorrindo.

- Qual a sua ligação com Lucian? – Irina perguntou lhe lançando um olhar superior, como se Isabella fosse algo insignificante.

- Irina está certa, é óbvio que há algo entre vocês! – disse Tanya a olhando do mesmo modo, a voz da vampira a irritava profundamente.

- Está insinuando algo, Tanya? – o nome saiu dos lábios da jovem como se fosse uma praga, Isabella encarava a vampira deixando a todos tensos.

- Só estou dizendo o que vi, e acredito que todos aqui tenham notado o modo digamos... Especial como ele a trata...

- Parece incomodada com isso! – disparou Bella. – Por acaso é "amiga" de Lucian também? – disse fazendo aspas no 'amiga'.

"_**A coisa vai feder pro seu lado, mano!" **_– Emmett disse mentalmente, mas Edward o ignorou, estava atento nos movimentos de Bella e no fato de sua mão estar constantemente sobre o bendito anel.

- O que está insinuando? – a vampira exigiu entre dentes dando um passo a frente, mas Isabella não moveu um músculo, seus olhos fixos aos de Tanya.

- Não sei, me diga você! – o tom de Isabella foi sarcástico. – Mas me esclareça uma coisa, você não era "amiga" de Edward? Ou sua "amizade" se estende a outros também? – novamente Isabella deu ênfase ao 'amiga' e a 'amizade', irritando a vampira pra valer.

- Seja clara, humana! – Tanya cuspiu entre os dentes novamente.

- Não se faça de sonsa Tanya! – Isabella revidou o tom.

- Bella! – Edward a repreendeu.

"_**Se eu fosse você ficava na sua, não se meta, Edward!" **_– alertou Alice.

-Todos aqui sabem o tipo de amizade que há entre vocês dois! Não se esqueça de que fez questão de deixar bem claro pra mim naquela noite, na biblioteca, está lembrada? – os outros se entreolharam sem entender, somente Alice, Edward e a própria Tanya sabiam. – Ora vamos Tanya, sei que vampiros tem uma excelente memória. – a vampira lhe lançou um olhar mortal o qual a jovem sustentou.

- Você é muito insolente garotinha. – retrucou Tanya.

- Antes insolente do que vadia! – revidou Bella deixando a todos chocados.

- Wow! – soltou Emmett.

"_**Deixe-as Edward, não se meta, escuta o que estou dizendo!" **_– Alice voltou a alertá-lo vendo que o irmão estava prestes a interferir.

- Mas sou obrigada a admitir, você o conhece muito bem não é? Deve estar feliz, estava certa sobre nós! – os olhos da vampira se estreitaram. – Afinal ele me deixou não é? Exatamente como você disse que faria!

-Bella...

- Não se meta! – cuspiu furiosa sem nem ao menos olhar para Edward.

"_**Eu te avisei!" **_– sua irmã lhe disse mentalmente.

- Agora ele está livre, está empolgada para desfrutar do seu doce Edward pela eternidade? - o olhar de Edward caiu sobre Tanya.

"_**Não foi bem assim." **_**– **disse mentalmente, cada vez odiava mais aquela humana insuportável.

- Não foi isso que me disse com todas as letras? Que alguém como eu, não tinha nada a oferecer a um vampiro como Edward? – o vampiro bufou passando as mãos pelos cabelos, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados, perguntava-se porque Tanya fez aquilo? Sabia que estava enciumada, mas porque dizer aquelas coisas a Bella? Sua cabeça latejou, todas as mentes ali giravam em torno da discussão das duas.

- Eu deveria acabar com você! – ameaçou Tanya.

- É mesmo, e porque não tenta? – provocou Isabella.

- Já chega vocês duas! – Carlisle interveio. – Não se esqueça de que Isabella está sob minha proteção Tanya.

- E porque Carlisle? Porque a protege tanto? O que está acontecendo aqui? – exigiu. - Somos amigos uma família está lembrado? Não costumamos manter segredos entre nós! Porque a protege desta forma? Eles nem estão mais juntos, porque esta humana continua aqui entre vocês?

-Tanya tem razão Carlisle, porque ela continua aqui, sendo que o laço entre eles foi rompido. – disse Irina.

- Quem disse que o laço foi rompido? – Edward disse extremamente incomodado com o que a vampira dissera.

- E não foi? Não estão mais juntos? – apontou Tanya.

- O fato de estarmos separados, não significa necessariamente que o laço foi rompido, pelo menos não de minha parte. – afirmou encarando a vampira que estreitou o olhar.

- Este não é o único laço que nos une, Bella é minha amiga, amiga de Emmett, Jasper, Esme e Carlisle a tem como uma filha... – disse Alice. – Há muitos laços que nos une a ela, talvez seja complicado para você compreender, uma vez que a única coisa que a liga aos humanos é o sexo, estou certa?

- Alice! – Edward e Carlisle a repreenderam, mas a vampira nem se importou e prosseguiu.

- São laços muito fortes como a amizade, respeito e o principal, amor... Edward tem razão, apesar de separados, o laço entre eles ainda existe e acredito que jamais poderá ser rompido!

- Alice tem toda a razão, há muitos laços que nos unem a Bella, a amo como amo Rosálie e Alice... – Esme disse emocionada, suas palavras tocaram fundo Isabella. – Para Carl e eu, ela mais uma filha, Bella faz parte desta família, independente do relacionamento dela com Edward.

- Esme e Alice tem razão... – o espanto passou por todos quando Rosálie se pronunciou. – Bella já faz parte desta família, mesmo depois de tudo que houve! – Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Edward estavam boquiabertos e Isabella chocada.

- Vocês perderam o juízo? Sabem o quanto é arriscado mantê-la por perto, não sabem? A humana sabe demais e isso implica a todos nós, se ela resolver abrir a boca... Estamos todos mortos.

-Eu jamais trairia os Cullen, nem que isso custasse a minha vida! – Isabella disse encarando a vampira com um olhar mortal.

- É o que você diz, mas humanos não são muito confiáveis. – retrucou Tanya.

- Vampiros também não! – a jovem revidou e Edward sabia que de certa forma aquela indireta havia sido para ele.

"_**O que há com essa humana? Porque eles a defendem tanto?" **_– Tanya se perguntava lançando um olhar mordaz para Isabella.

- Não há nada de errado, eu simplesmente a amo! –Edward disse em um tom inaudível para Bella.

- Ama? Não foi isso que disse quando esteve em Denali! – Tanya fez questão de dizer em alto e bom tom, Isabella tinha uma expressão confusa, Edward estreitou o olhar rosnando baixo. – Disse que jamais se envolveria comm ela, que Alice estava errada, não foi exatamente isso que me disse, Edward? – a jovem o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"_**A coisa vai feder!" – **_Emmett soltou fazendo uma careta. _**"Essas duas ainda vão se matar!" – **_Edward bufou irritadiço esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Eu estava errado! – respondeu com os olhos fixos nos de Bella, o que irritou profundamente Tanya. – Já estava completamente apaixonado, mas tentava lutar contra... Eu estava errado. – insistiu.

- Olha só pra você, parece estar enfeitiçado por essa garota! – Tanya cuspiu com raiva. - Durantes anos você se manteve a uma distancia segura dos humanos, de repente do nada começa a fazer coisas sem sentido como se envolver em uma briga para defendê-la! Não somente se revelou a ela, mas como a trouxe para sua casa, expondo sua família, expondo a todos nós e tudo por culpa dela!

- Não sabe do que está falando! – Edward tentava arduamente evitar atrito entre eles, em consideração à amizade e o carinho que sentia por Tanya, mas as duas não estavam colaborando.

- Depois a deixou alegando ser para a segurança dela, e quando ela estava supostamente morta, correu para os Volturi sem pensar em nós, na dor que nos causaria se algo te acontecesse!

- Tanya está certa, Ed, não há sentido algum. – disse Kate desta vez, Isabella suspirou audivelmente, por culpa dela os Cullen estavam entrando em atrito com seus amigos, a sua família e isto não era justo.

- Tanya tem razão... – todos se voltaram para Bella. – Desde que entrei em suas vidas que... – sua voz falhou. – Eu só trouxe problemas, um atrás do outro e...

-Não diga isso! – Edward disse tocando seu queixo, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos. – Você foi a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu! A melhor coisa que me aconteceu!

- E mesmo assim me deixou, tá lembrado?

- Cometi um erro terrível e só eu sei o quanto está me custando.

- Definitivamente você tem problemas sérios! Há tratamentos para esse tipo de transtorno sabia? – Edward sorriu e Isabella retribuiu o sorriso, por um momento um se perdeu completamente no olhar do outro, como se de repente tudo desaparecesse envolta deles.

- Ela acredita que ele seja bipolar! – Alice esclareceu vendo a confusão em cada um dos presentes, mas foi a voz terna de Esme que quebrou conexão, os trazendo de volta.

- Edward tem razão filha, você foi a melhor coisa que nos aconteceu, trouxe vida a esta casa e a esta família!

- E estão dispostos a morrer por ela? –Irina destilou seu veneno.

- Irina! – Eleazar a repreendeu.

– Porque é isso que acontecerá se os Volturi desconfiar que há uma humana entre vocês... – disse simplesmente o ignorando. - Serão todos condenados a morte! E nós estaremos incluídos no pacote!

- Os Volturi jamais saberão! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Você mesmo quase colocou tudo a perder, Edward... – acusou a vampira. – Quando correu para Volterra por causa da sua humana que supostamente havia se atirado de um penhasco!

- Isabella não é uma simples humana, cara Irina! – Lucian disse da porta, todos estavam tão absortos na discussão que não notaram sua presença.

- Lucian? Eu não acho que...

- É chegada a hora milady, você precisa estar pronta para o que esta por vir, e todos aqui presentes, compartilham de seu destino de certa forma, chegou a hora da verdade Isabella!

- Do que estão falando? Que verdade é esta? Porque disse que ela não é uma simples humana? – Tanya exigiu encarando o vampiro.

- É uma história longa, e há muito a ser revelado, antes de tudo, preciso alertá-los!

- Nos alertar? Sobre o que? – Isabella perguntou confusa.

- Há algo estranho acontecendo nas cidades que rodeiam Forks, principalmente Seattle...

- Como assim? – disparou Carlisle o cortando.

- Vocês não têm visto os noticiários locais?

- Os últimos dias tem sido uma loucura por aqui, mas o que está havendo afinal?

- Há algo estranho por lá, ouvi boatos de mortes e desaparecimentos, pelo que andei averiguando o numero é preocupante! Alguns cogitam ser obra de um serial Killer ou algo do tipo, sabe o que isso significa, certo?

- Isso não é nada bom! – o médico levou a mão à testa onde uma ruga se formara, estava visivelmente preocupado, Edward viu inúmeras possibilidades passarem pela mente de Carlisle. _**"Temos que fazer algo a respeito, se isso tomar proporções maiores, os Volturi irão intervir." **_- o pensamento do pai era compartilhado por Eleazar e Jasper, instintivamente ele foi para o lado de Bella.

- O que significa? – Bella perguntou confusa, mas ninguém lhe respondeu.

- Temos que averiguar o que está ocorrendo em Seattle, se isso tomar proporções maiores...

- Se continuar como está, sabe que os Volturi irão intervir! – concluiu Lucian, olhando para Isabella com preocupação, os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se.

- Ótimo, mais essa agora! – esbravejou Rosálie, sendo repreendida com o olhar por Esme e Carlisle.

-Temos que impedir que isso aconteça, Carlisle! – disparou Alice.

- Alice tem razão, a vinda dos Volturi pra cá é um risco ao qual não podemos correr! – Carlisle disse tentando encontrar um modo de conter o distúrbio.

- Espera! Estão dizendo que há um vampiro matando estas pessoas? É isso?

- Ou talvez mais de um. – disse Jasper. – Não faz ideia de como nossa espécie está envolvida nestes casos de desaparecimento e mortes. – o vampiro disse com pesar.

- Consegue ver algo Alice? – Edward perguntou mantendo-se ao lado de Bella de forma protetora. A vampira se esforçou, mas nada vinha, de repente perdeu o foco agarrando a mão de Jasper.

**... Viu um rapaz, um jovem vampiro que estava transformando pessoas a esmo... Também viu vários vampiros, que agiam de forma brutal matando quem via pela frente, brigando entre si, matando uns aos outros...**. - os olhos de Edward estavam arregalados, assim como os de Alice.

- O que foi Edward? Porque está tão tenso? O que Alice viu? – Isabella disparou reconhecer o medo nos olhos dele. – Por favor, não me esconda nada.

- Há alguém os transformando a esmo...

- Quem?- Carlisle estava visivelmente preocupado.

- Não sei, nunca o vi, parece ser novo... Digo recém-criado, há muitos Carlisle, e estão completamente descontrolados, brigando entre si, matando sem distinção... Se isso continuar, com certeza os Volturi irão intervir.

- Oh Deus! – disse Esme, preocupada com os humanos e principalmente com a possível vinda dos Volturi.

- Isso me é familiar! – Jasper se pronunciou, Isabella voltou sua atenção para o vampiro.

- Como assim?

- Já vi isso acontecer, mas não consigo compreender o porquê? E com que propósito?

- Do que está falando Jasper? – a jovem inquiriu, Edward viu na mente do irmão flashes do tempo em que viveu com Maria.

- Pela descrição de Edward, alguém está criando um exército, um exército de recém- nascidos com algum propósito!

- Pra que se cria um exército? – disparou Emmett. – Senão para uma guerra!

- Guerra? Mas contra quem? – disse Carmem.

– Os Cullen são o clã mais próximo de Seattle e... – dizia Lucian quando Isabella o interrompeu.

- Victória! – a voz de Isabella não passou de um sopro, mas todos ouviram perfeitamente.

- Se Victória estivesse envolvida, Alice a teria visto. – Edward falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Não teria tanta certeza! – retrucou a jovem. – Victória é muito esperta, conseguiu despistar oito lobos no dia em que matou Harry! Ela é vingativa e está com ódio mortal dos Cullen.

- Bella está certa, Victória tem o motivo e inteligência o suficiente pra isso! – concordou Alice.

- Mas em nenhum momento a viu, como ela pode estar envolvida? – insistiu o vampiro, Isabella bufou visivelmente irritada.

- Rrrrrr! – a jovem rosnou e Emmett, Jasper e Lucian prenderam o riso. - Porque você é tão teimoso? – esbravejou.

- Teimoso, eu? Olha só quem fala! – retrucou Edward, Isabella estreitou o olhar com vontade de esganá-lo.

- O amor não é lindo!

- Cala a boca Emmett! – Isabella cuspiu furiosa e o vampiro se encolheu. – Escute o que eu digo Carlisle, Victória está por detrás disto.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza filha?

- As visões de Alice são baseadas em nossas decisões, não é? – o vampiro somente assentiu. – Se ela soubesse como funciona o dom de Alice, saberia como neutralizá-la, não saberia?

- Sim, qualquer um que saiba como funciona, saberia neutralizar minhas visões. – a amiga novamente concordou.

- Como eu disse, Victória é muito esperta, os lobos quase a pegaram da primeira vez que esteve em La Push, mas não tiveram êxito na segunda, ela sabia como despistar cada um deles... Por acaso se lembram do que Laurent disse antes de partir para Denali?

'_E a mulher, Victória... Não se deixe enganar, é astuta e muito esperta, não a subestimem. '- _as palavras de Laurent ecoaram na mente de todos que estiveram presentes naquele dia.

- Ele disse para não subestimá-la, disse que Victória era astuta e muito esperta e tinha razão! Laurent foi claro quando disse que...

- Espera ai, quando viu Laurent? – exigiu Irina, Edward, Alice e Jasper se entreolharam.

"_**Se Bella contar a verdade, as coisas vão se complicar ainda mais."**_ – a irmã o alertou em pensamento.

"_**Isso não é nada bom, nada bom..."**_ – lamentava Jasper.

-Nos encontramos dias antes do dia que fui ao penhasco... Eu estava na clareira e ele apareceu do nada e...

- Que clareira? – perguntou Tanya.

- Não importa! – a jovem respondeu atravessado.

"_**Grossa!" **_**– **Edward revirou os olhos, o clima entre as duas estava cada vez pior.

- Laurent deixou claro que estava a minha procura e que trazia um recado de Victória! Quando questionei o porquê, uma vez que estava com Irina, ele disse que só estava fazendo um favor a uma velha amiga e que poderia perfeitamente ter os dois!

- Então ele esteve o tempo todo ligado a Victória? – havia surpresa na voz de Carlisle.

- O tempo todo! – afirmou Isabella. – Laurent sabia dos poderes de Alice, Edward e Jasper, não sabia Irina? – a vampira estreitou o olhar.

- Claro que sabe, Laurent é meu parceiro, meu companheiro, onde ele está? – exigiu dando alguns passos na direção de Isabella, automaticamente Edward e Lucian se postaram de forma protetora ao lado da jovem e Alice ficou a frente, entre as duas.

- Sugiro que se mantenha onde está, Irina! – a voz de Alice soou estranhamente calma, e ameaçadora.

- Ele matou no seu território Carlisle, estava com os olhos vermelhos como rubis...

- Mentira! Laurent estava se dando bem com a nossa dieta! – Irina praticamente berrou.

- Eu não tenho por hábito mentir Irina e muito menos dissimular, ao contrário de alguns de vocês! – novamente Edward sentiu como se de certa forma Isabella dissesse aquilo diretamente para ele, e lhe doeu ouvi-la falar daquela forma. – Laurent mesmo disse que havia se alimentado de um montanhista que havia cruzado seu caminho, eu disse a ele que Carlisle ficaria furioso, foi quando soube que estavam todos em Denali! – disse dando ênfase ao 'todos'.

- Onde ele está? – a vampira voltou a exigir.

- Ele foi bem claro quando disse que Victória queria vingança, um parceiro por outro, ela julga que foi Edward quem matou James! – disse ignorando o que a vampira havia dito. – Victória me odeia e me quer para atingi-lo, ouçam o que eu digo, sei que é ela, posso sentir.

- E porque Victória a odeia tanto? – o tom irônico de Tanya irritou Isabella. – Alguma coisa deve ter feito para que a odeie desta forma, concorda?

-Bella não fez nada! – Alice disse em defesa da amiga.

- Aquela lunática acredita que Edward o matou por minha causa, que eu de certa forma provoquei tudo aquilo!

- Isabella pode estar certa, mas como encontramos Victória?- disse Carlisle.

- Jake disse que o rastro dela desaparece de repente, eles não conseguiram nem chegar perto dela.

- Ótimo! Você não cansa de complicar a vida deles? – disparou Tanya.

-Não se meta! – Isabella cuspiu entre os dentes, retirando o anel em um movimento quase imperceptível.

- Bella coloca esse anel! – Edward pediu a encarando.

- Fica na sua!

- Bella, pense bem no que irá fazer! – disse Lucian ao seu lado. – Está nervosa e com muita raiva, seja sensata. – a jovem recuou, mas continuou sem o anel.

- Onde está Laurent? Será que pode me dizer? - Irina voltou a pedir.

- Sinto muito Irina... Mas Laurent está morto!

- O QUE? NÃO... ELE NÃO PODE ESTAR MORTO! – Kate, Carmem e Eleazar foram para junto de Irina, tentando contê-la uma vez que a vampira ficou fora de si. Jasper tentava arduamente acalmar os ânimos que estavam bem exaltados.

- Morto? Como?O que houve Bella? – Carlisle exigiu, acreditava que a jovem o havia matado como fez com James.

- Não foi ela! – Edward disse em defesa de Bella, a jovem o olhou confusa.

"_**É tudo culpa desta humana, eu deveria matá-la, matá-la!" **_– pensava Irina em seu desespero.

- Pra tocar nela, vai ter que passar por mim primeiro, Irina! – Edward disse entre um rosnado.

- Não Edward! – Isabella o agarrou pela camisa, ele tinha os dentes expostos e seu rosnado ecoava na enorme sala. – Não sei o que viu na mente dela, mas ignore, ela está transtornada, por favor, pare! – pediu se colocando diante dele, ignorando seus rosnados. – Por favor, Edward pare.

- Ela quer matar você! – disse mais calmo.

- Sabe que ela não vai, não se preocupe... Tente compreendê-la, e acalme-se, por favor. – seu toque e o tom de suplica em sua voz, o fizeram recuar.

- O que houve com Laurent, Bella? – Carlisle voltou a perguntar.

- Como eu havia dito antes, Victória pensa que foi Edward quem matou James, ela está com muito ódio de vocês, e principalmente de Edward. Laurent disse que o meu cheiro... Quero dizer que o cheiro do meu sangue era tentador demais, e que me faria um favor, uma vez que Victória me mataria lenta e dolorosamente...

- Está dizendo que... Laurent tentou matá-la?

-Ele disse que seria rápido e...

- E o teria feito se não fosse a interferência dos lobos, Carlisle. – Alice se intrometeu recebendo um olhar reprovador de Isabella. – Não me olhe assim, Jacob fez questão de contar que Isabella não reagiu, que ficou ali, parada esperando...

- Para Alice!

- Por quê? Porque não reagiu Bellinha? - foi à vez de Emmett perguntar, o queixo da jovem tremeu, e seus olhos marejaram.

- Não importa! – sua voz saiu embargada. – Não mais! Sam e o bando chegaram a tempo e Laurent tentou fugir, mas eles o pegaram.

- Está dizendo que aqueles cães sarnentos mataram Laurent? – disse Kate.

- Eles não são cães sarnentos! – Isabella se exaltou. – São meus amigos, e só estavam me protegendo, Laurent matou no território dos Cullen...

- Disse bem, no território dos Cullen! – a loira retrucou.

- Nós não estávamos aqui, sendo assim, nosso território é responsabilidade deles, só estavam cumprindo o pacto!

- Laurent não fazia parte desse pacto! – apontou Tanya.

- Ele foi avisado, antes mesmo de ir para Denali, fui bem claro quando lhe falei de nossa escolha, vocês conhecem as regras. – falou como se fosse obvio.

- Eu sinto muito Irina! – disse a jovem e Isabella estava sendo sincera.

- Sente muito? – Tanya interveio tomando as dores da irmã. – Deixe de ser hipócrita humana! Tudo isso é culpa sua! – a vampira acusou segurou Isabella pelo braço, fazendo com que a jovem a encarasse.

- Solte-a Tanya! – Edward, Alice e Lucian exigiram em uníssono.

- Acho melhor escutá-los, solte-me! – os olhos de Isabella estavam cravados aos de Tanya.

- Obrigue- me! – disse debochada, Isabella intensificou o olhar e a vampira foi lançada para o outro lado da sala, como Rosálie da outra vez, chocando-se com a parede. – Nunca mais ouse tocar em mim outra vez! – Isabella cuspiu entre os dentes, Tanya estava atordoada enquanto Kate Irina e Eleazar olhavam chocados.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_ Amanhã vou postar mais um, dai vou tirar a semana para me dedicar a Feita pra mim, a pedido da Betinha! _


	40. CAPITULO 38

**Desculpem! Mas ontem recebi alguns amigos em casa e não tive tempo de postar! **

**Sorry! Mas aqui está! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXVIII**

**Minutos depois, no quarto de Alice... **

- Não foi um bom momento para se expor desta forma! – Alice disse andando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, Jasper estava com os outros tentando acalmar os ânimos lá no andar de baixo.

- Como estão às coisas por lá? – a jovem perguntou preocupada com o que Esme e Carlisle poderiam pensar, assim como Eleazar e Carmem.

- Nada bem, Irina ainda a culpa pela morte de Laurent, e Tanya? Ela está exigindo saber o que na realidade você é... - a vampira sorriu. – Você a assustou de verdade.

-Não foi minha intenção... Droga! Acabei perdendo a cabeça... – a jovem esbravejou. – Mas é que aquela... Aquela vampira me irrita profundamente! Só de saber que... Só de imaginar que... – Isabella bufou se deixando cair sobre a cama. – Só de imaginar que estiveram juntos o meu sangue ferve!

- Posso imaginar.

- Não sabe a satisfação com disse que ela o teve em Denali... Minha vontade é de... Argh! Vampira dos infernos!

- Sei que não deve estar sendo nada fácil pra você, mas tente ignorá-la, temos coisas mais importantes com que nos preocupar, concorda?

- Tem razão!Droga, eu e minha boca grande! – esbravejou. – Se não tivesse contado que Laurent está morto...

- Ela saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde e talvez as coisas se complicassem ainda mais.

- Sinceramente eu não queria voltar lá, queria ir pra casa. – resmungou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Tenha só um pouquinho mais de paciência, eles estão de partida, só querem esclarecer o que houve. – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Tá bom, mas saiba que só faço isso por vocês, não confio nem por um segundo naquela vampira dissimulada!

- Tudo isso é ciúme?

- Quê? Não! Quer dizer... Droga, Alice... Pensa que é fácil tê-lo tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante?

-Ele só está distante porque você quis assim!

- Eu sei, mas depois de tudo que seu irmão aprontou fica difícil confiar nele outra vez.

- O Ed te ama sua boba! Meu irmão é louco por você!

- Pode até ser, mas vi o modo como ele a tratou no aeroporto, e sou capaz de apostar que aquela vampira não dá trégua!

- Desde quando é tão ciumenta? – Alice a provocou.

- Minha paciência está no limite, não abuse da sorte, Alice!

- Não está mais aqui quem falou! – a vampira disse divertida a puxando da cama. - Você está mesmo linda vestida assim! - Isabella revirou os olhos meneando a cabeça. – Viu o modo como ele a olhou quando chegou? Pensei que fosse devorar você ali mesmo, diante de todos.

- Gostou mesmo? – disse dando uma voltinha.

- Ficou ótimo, se eu fosse você, me vestiria sempre assim, vai deixá-lo ainda mais louco por você!

- Até parece! – a jovem disse indo na direção da porta sendo seguida pela vampira.

**No andar de baixo...**

-Como aquela humana pode fazer algo assim? – Tanya exigiu furiosa, andando de um lado para outro.

- Se não a tivesse provocado o tempo todo, Bella não teria perdido a paciência! – Alice disse do alto da escada, com Isabella ao seu lado.

- O que fiz foi errado, mas eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que me arrependo!- a jovem disse ao descer as escadas de cabeça erguida, enquanto Tanya a fulminava com o olhar. – Pra ser sincera, eu não gosto de você e odeio o que você representa porem, por respeito aos Cullen, eu lhe peço desculpas.

- Acredite, o sentimento é recíproco! – Tanya cuspiu entre os dentes.

"_**Isso tudo é culpa sua!"**_ – Rosálie acusou Edward mentalmente, mas o vampiro simplesmente a ignorou.

- Como todos notaram, Isabella é diferente... – Lucian disse tomando a palavra. – Isabella Marie Swan é uma filha da lua, ela descende de um poderoso e distinto clã de feiticeiras, as irmãs Le Fay. – os olhos das irmãs e de Carmem arregalaram-se.

- Você disse feiticeira? – havia surpresa na voz de Kate.

- Ela é uma feiticeira? – replicou Tanya. – Agora tudo faz sentido, estou entendendo perfeitamente o que acontece aqui.

- Não Tanya, não entende! – Edward disse ao ver o que se passava em sua mente. – Em momento algum Isabella enfeitiçou a mim ou a minha família como está pensando.

- Isso explicaria o porquê anda agindo tão estranhamente, essa bruxa... – disse com desdém apontando para a jovem.

- Há uma diferença distinta entre uma bruxa e uma feiticeira, com tantas décadas, talvez séculos nesta terra, deveria saber Tanya! – o tom da jovem foi provocativo e a vampira rosnou baixo, praguejando mentalmente.

- Isabella tem toda a razão, cara Tanya... – Lucian disse aproximando-se da jovem. . – Ela é uma feiticeira, e como tal traz a magia em seu sangue, é uma descendente direta, e a cópia exata de Aryana Le Fay. – o vampiro olhou carinhosamente para Isabella, tocando seu rosto gentilmente. – É incrível a semelhança entre vocês... É como se eu estivesse diante da própria Aryana. – um rosnado brotou no peito de Edward, a mão de Carlisle em seu ombro o impedia de avançar em Lucian naquele exato momento.

- Você já me disse isso! – Isabella falou corando levemente com o modo intenso como Lucian a olhava.

- O mesmo cheiro... – o vampiro puxou o ar audivelmente, inalando o perfume de seu sangue. - Deliciosamente tentador... – disse com a voz rouca, Edward cerrou as mãos em punho travando o maxilar com tanta força que seus dentes rangeram. - O mesmo olhar profundo e expressivo, que intriga e fascina ao mesmo tempo! És tão linda quanto ela, Isabella.

- Acho que você está é precisando de óculos! – Lucian sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não tente negar, és uma linda mulher Isabella! Aparentemente frágil e delicada, mas dona de uma força invejável e uma capacidade de amar fora do comum... És meiga e doce, corajosa e valente...

- Nossa! Ouvindo você falar parece até que está apaixonado por ela! – disse Tanya. Edward observava tudo calado, o modo como Lucia descrevia Bella, lhe dera a sensação de que o vampiro a conhecia perfeitamente o deixando profundamente enciumado.

- O fato de admirá-la não quer dizer necessariamente que eu esteja apaixonado! Conheci Isabella quando ela nascera, era tão pequenina e já tão Bella!

- Você me conheceu?

- Assim como sua mãe... – ele piscou para a jovem ao responder. - Estive presente no nascimento cada descendente desde Lilith!

- Lilith, mas quem é Lilith? – Isabella perguntou confusa.

- Filha de Aryana...

- E quem é Aryana? – perguntou Carlisle tentando entender sobre o que ele falava.

- Uma mulher fascinante, nós nos tornamos grandes amigos, desculpem-me... – pediu sinceramente. – Mas é que a semelhança entre elas é tão grande que às vezes penso estar novamente diante de minha estimada amiga.

-Aryana era sua amiga? – a pergunta veio da própria jovem.

- Sim, a melhor que alguém como eu poderia ter, ela vivia com suas irmãs Aryadne e Astrid, conhecidas como as irmãs Le Fay!

"_**E pelo visto o cara tava de quatro pela tal Aryana!" **_– o pensamento de Emmett aguçou ainda mais o ciúme de Edward.

- Então foi por isso que correu para Volterra, não é? – Tanya disparou em um tom acusatório, a vampira disfarçava seus pensamentos para manter Edward de certa forma fora de sua mente. – Não foi por Edward e sim para manter seu segredo protegido... Porque se Aro sequer desconfiar que existe uma feiticeira viva ele...

-CALA ESSA SUA BOCA! - Isabella exigiu fazendo menção de avançar em Tanya, mas Lucian a agarrou a mantendo junto a si. – ME SOLTA QUE EU VOU MOSTAR UMA COISA PRA ESSA VAMPIRA...

- Você não vai fazer nada Isabella! – Lucian a repreendeu. – Agora se acalme! – a jovem se soltou dele se recompondo, estava visivelmente alterada e ofegante.

- Você não tem a ínfima ideia do que me levou a impedi-lo de fazer aquela loucura! Quando Alice disse que ele estava transtornado e que estava disposto a... – a voz da jovem não conseguiu concluir. – Mesmo não entendo o porquê daquilo, eu não poderia permitir que Edward fizesse uma loucura daquelas, se algo acontecesse a ele por minha culpa eu... Eu jamais me perdoaria... – as lágrimas escorriam silenciosas e a jovem agradeceu a maquiagem ser a prova d'água. - Edward não estava raciocinando direito, estava agindo por impulso e colocando em risco a vida de todos, principalmente a dele! Foi por ele... Pelos Cullen e não pelo meu segredo...

- Isso é o que você diz!

- Já chega Tanya! – Edward a repreendeu, louco para correr para junto de Bella e envolvê-la em seus braços... Vê-la chorando daquele jeito, odor em seu olhar, sua voz... Acabava com ele.

- Não! Não chega Ed! – retrucou a vampira. - Você quase morreu por culpa dessa bruxa! Laurent morreu por culpa dela! O que houve com você? Onde está a sua sensatez?

- É obvio que ela o enfeitiçou, e de certa forma, enfeitiçou a todos. – disse Irina, cada palavra carregada de ódio.

- Jamais usei de feitiço algum para...

- Até parece que diria se o tivesse feito! – retrucou Tanya.

- Esta é a verdade, e sinceramente Tanya, sua opinião não me importa! – Isabella revidou exaltada.

- Você vai ser a ruína deles! – a vampira cuspiu furiosa. – Por sua culpa estão até o pescoço nisso, por sua culpa, Victória os odeia e pelo que ouvimos há um exército de recém- nascidos para exterminá-los... Tudo isso por sua culpa!

- JÁ CHEGA TANYA! – Edward praticamente rugiu, estava farto daquela discussão sem sentido. – Já chega às duas! O que diabos deu em vocês? – exigiu perdendo a paciência.

- O que deu em mim?- Isabella cuspiu furiosa. – Quer mesmo saber o que foi que deu em mim? Por onde quer que eu comece Edward? Pelo fato do meu namorado do nada ter me dado um belíssimo pé na bunda, porque segundo ele, pensou ser o melhor pra mim? Ou pelo fato de não satisfeito em me deixar, exigiu que minha melhor amiga, que meus amigos também se afastassem... – a voz da jovem falhou e Edward engoliu com dificuldade o nó que se formara em sua garganta. – Tenho o meu pai no meu pé, me controlando o tempo todo, com medo de que eu faça alguma besteira... Magoei a única pessoa que ficou ao meu lado todo esse tempo... Que me deu força, que...

- Acalme-se Bella. – Carlisle pediu, sabia o quanto suas palavras estavam ferindo Edward, Jazz tentava acalmá-la, mas não estava tendo muito êxito.

- E ainda por cima tenho que aturar essa... Não devo satisfações alguma a ela... Estou farta de ter que sequer olhar pra essa... – a jovem respirou fundo levando as moas aos cabelos, estava completamente fora de si e por mais que Jasper tentasse acalmá-la, Isabella o havia bloqueado. – EU DESTESTO TUDO O QUE ESSA MULHER REPRESANTA... – gritou em plenos pulmões. - Mas isso não é mais da minha conta não é mesmo? – o silencio se fez na sala e ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Porque está agindo assim! – Bella pôde sentir a mágoa por detrás de cada palavra dele.

- Porque estou farta... Porque cansei de engolir tudo calada... Porque eu odeio o que você fez conosco!- Isabella lutava contra as lágrimas e falava com dificuldade devido ao nó em sua garganta. - Eu podia não ter a vida mais perfeita do mundo, mas eu até que era feliz com a vidinha que eu levava... Dai você surgiu e... Tudo mudou... Você me fez crer que eu era única... - a voz da jovem falhou. – Do nada você se foi e... - as lágrimas escorriam silenciosas pelo rosto da jovem. – Isso já não importa, não mais... – a tristeza era palpável. – A única coisa que eu quero é distancia dela, antes que eu acabe perdendo de vez a cabeça. – aquilo soou como um aviso.

"_**Não insista Edward, deixe-a."**_ – Carlisle pediu mentalmente.

"_**Tente compreendê-la meu irmão!" **_– pediu Alice. _**"Não está sendo nada fácil para ela, e Tanya não está facilitando."**_

– E quanto a você... – Isabella disse voltando sua atenção a Tanya. – Não ouse atravessar o meu caminho novamente... – seu tom foi frio e cortante. – Ou eu acabo com você.

- É uma ameaça? – a vampira disse em tom de deboche.

- Tome como um aviso! Estou falando sério Tanya, e lhe garanto que nem mesmo saberá o que a atingiu! – seu tom e seu olhar deixavam claros que Isabella não estava brincando. - Peço desculpa a todos, mas não posso mais ficar aqui, pra mim já deu!

- Isabella, temos assuntos a tratar e...

- Depois conversamos Lucian! Acerte tudo com Carlisle, ele está ciente de tudo, resolva o que for preciso e me diga depois! Quanto a você Alice, pode me manter informada sobre Seattle? – a amiga somente assentiu. - Vou falar com o bando, saber se eles têm alguma informação. - Edward acompanhava todos seus movimentos com o olhar.

- Pra onde você vai? – perguntou se aproximando dela.

- Isso não é mais de sua conta...

- Você sempre vai ser da minha conta! – disse segurando a mãos de Bella.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir. – a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro, ela deu um leve aperto na mão dele antes de desaparecer diante dos seus olhos. Carmem, Tanya, Kate e Irina tinham os olhos saltados.

- Pra aonde ela foi Alice? – Edward perguntou aflito.

- Sabe que nem sempre consigo vê-la, talvez tenha ido pra casa, eu não sei.

- MAIS QUE INFERNO! – rugiu furioso.

"_**Acalme-se Edward."**_ – exigiu Carlisle, vendo que o filho andava de um lado para o outro soltando fogo pelas ventas.

– Você tem razão... – disse ficando a centímetros de Tanya, que o olhou confusa. - Quando disse que Isabella me enfeitiçou... – a vampira sorriu vitoriosa e seus irmãos franziram o cenho. - Aquela garotinha como faz questão de chamá-la me enfeitiçou completamente... – o sorriso de Tanya foi se desfazendo. - Me encantou desde o primeiro instante em que a vi... Jamais em minha existência me senti tão apaixonado, tão arrebatado por um sentimento, eu a amo... Amor, Tanya... Este é o laço, o sentimento o qual me mantém preso a ela, e não há nada nem ninguém que mude isso! Espero que tenha compreendido desta vez! – a vampira o olhava chocada, Edward disparou porta a fora deixando a todos perplexos.

"_**Ele deveria ter dito isso enquanto Bella estava aqui!"**_ – o vampiro ainda pôde ouvir o pensamento de Rosálie enquanto se afastava, foi para o único lugar onde se sentia em paz, a clareira. Também foi à casa de Bella, mas viu que Charlie estava sozinho, depois ficou diante da fronteira andando de um lado para outro... Sabia que não podia atravessar, mas estava tentado a fazê-lo, precisava falar com Bella, estar com sua feiticeira, nem que fosse para vê-la de longe. Seu celular vibrou no bolso e ele nem mesmo precisou olhar pra saber que era sua irmã.

- O que Alice? – perguntou de modo grosseiro.

"Acho que Bella tem razão quando diz que você é bipolar!"

- Foi pra isso que ligou?

"Deixa de ser grosso!" – Edward revirou os olhos impaciente. –"Bella acaba de me ligar avisando que está na reserva, volte pra casa antes que acabe fazendo uma besteira, piorando ainda mais as coisas Ed. Se me desse ouvidos, nada disso teria acontecido!" – o vampiro soltou um longo suspiro, sabia que a irmã estava certa, de novo.

- Obrigado Alice, mas não vou voltar pra casa, sabe onde me encontrar. – disse por fim desligando, voltou para a clareira onde repassou tudo que acontecera, nas coisas que Bella disse, na dor que vira em seu olhar ao dizer aquelas coisas. No ciúme seu ciúme desmedido, precisava mostrar a ela que não havia mais nada entre ele e Tanya.

Sentia tanta falta de sua feiticeira, do seu toque, dos seus beijos, do seu gosto tão doce... Havia dado tudo errado, mas jamais desistiria dela, jamais.

**Enquanto isso a caminho de La Push... **

Bella surgiu em um ponto escuro da floresta, suas mãos estavam tremulas tamanha a raiva que sentia, sua vontade era de fazer aquela vampira virar cinzas. Sem contar na vontade de arrancar a cabeça de Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que desejava atirar-se em seus braços e beijá-lo até perder o fôlego.

Estava irritada, magoada e profundamente enciumada, sem a menor paciência para aturar as insinuações e provocações daquela vampira dos infernos, como costumava chamá-la. Concentrou-se desaparecendo novamente, reaparecendo na oficina de Jacob, quase o matando de susto.

- De onde você surgiu garota? – disparou levando a mão ao peito, tentando acalmar seu coração, Jacob lhe deu uma segunda olhada gostando e muito do que vira. – Uau! Olha só pra você, tá uma tremenda gata!

- Tsc! Deixa de ser tonto! – ralhou andando de um lado para outro, visivelmente irritada, foi para a reserva porque sabia que ali, Edward não poderia encontrá-la. Sacou seu celular e ligou para Alice avisando onde estava e que depois pegaria sua caminhonete, ouviu a amiga dizer que Edward estava como louco atrás dela, por isso Isabella resolveu ficar por lá mesmo. –Posso ficar na sua casa por alguns dias? – o jovem lobo abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Brigou com o namorado? – havia um tom de satisfação em sua voz, que irritou Isabella.

"_**Ele só não sabe que ainda é o meu namorado!" **_– a jovem disse mentalmente soltando um longo suspiro. - Posso ficar ou não? – insistiu impaciente, precisava ligar para Charlie e avisar que estava na reserva.

- Sabe que sim, o que houve?

- Ele me deixa louca! – disse quase arrancando os próprios cabelos.

- O que foi que aquele... O que aprontou desta vez? – Isabella estancou encarando o amigo que tinha o rosto inexpressível, só então havia se dado conta do erro que havia cometido.

- Desculpe Jake, não foi minha intenção... É que na hora da raiva eu só pensei em...

- Em vir pra mim! – afirmou.

- Em estar com o meu amigo, eu só preciso de um lugar pra ficar até esfriar a minha cabeça, mas não vou falar sobre isso com você, está bem?

-Como queira! – o rapaz deu de ombros. – Por acaso está fugindo dele?

- Não torra a minha paciência Jake! – cuspiu furiosa arremessando algo contra ele.

- Hey! Calma ai garota, porque tá tão estressada? – a provocou.

- Eu ia para o penhasco, mas...

- Nem a pau, vai se manter o mais distante possível daquele lugar mocinha! – disse sério. – Já avisou seu pai? – Isabella somente negou com a cabeça. – Então o avise, venha, vamos avisar o velho Billy. – disse estendendo a mão para a jovem, a guiando para fora da oficina.

Depois de cumprimentar Billy, Isabella ligou para Charlie avisando que ficaria na reserva por uns dias, o pai até que tentou saber o porquê, mas a jovem não entrou em muitos detalhes, dizendo que aproveitaria para ficar com Jake no final de semana. Somente disse que se encontrou com Jacob em Port Angeles e que decidiu ir para a reserva com ele.

- Quer ir comigo a casa do Sam? – Jacob a convidou enquanto tomava o café da manhã, Lia havia emprestado uma troca de roupas a jovem, que havia dormido com um dos agasalhos de Jake. Isabella concordou e depois de fazer o amigo ajudá-la com a louça, foram para casa de Sam.

- Bella? – disse a morena ao cumprimentá-la com um abraço amistoso.

- Faz muito tempo não é, Emily? – a jovem disse retribuindo o abraço.

- Pois é garota vampiro, e ai, novidades? – Isabella sorriu com o modo como Emily a chamou, deixando Jacob incomodado.

- O de sempre garota lobo! – Emily riu descontraída, as duas jogavam conversa fora quando Sam chegou com o restante do bando, Leah lançou um olhar mortal para Bella.

- O que essa garota faz aqui? – cuspiu entre dentes. - Agora ela participa das reuniões também?

- Bella está em minha casa Leah, e é muito bem vinda! – Emily disse em defesa da jovem.

- Hump! Pois ouça o que eu digo, essa daí, assim que sair daqui vai correr contar para o namoradinho dela tudo que for dito aqui! – acusou furiosa.

- Não sou leva e trás, muito menos garota de recados Leah. - a jovem disse entre dentes, andava impaciente ultimamente.

- Nós sabemos disse Bella... – Sam se apressou em dizer.

– É Bella, não ligue para ela, Leah é azeda mesmo! – Seth disse sendo fulminado pelo olhar da irmã.

- Acho melhor esperá-lo na praia. – Isabella disse para Jacob que somente assentiu. – Tchau Emily, nos falamos em outra oportunidade!

- Tchau Bella!

A jovem caminhou até a praia, estava farta de ouvir desaforos de todos os lados, não conseguia entender o que havia feito de errado pra que todos implicassem com ela desta forma.

- Desculpa por ter nascido... Droga! – esbravejou em voz alta, enquanto caminhava. Jacob logo foi ao seu encontro e ambos caminharam pela praia jogando conversa fora.

O tempo todo em que passou na reserva ficou pensando em Edward, no que estaria fazendo, se os Denali ainda estariam por lá? Pensou em ligar para Alice e perguntar, mas desistiu. No domingo a noite, aproveitou que Charlie foi a reserva e voltou com o pai pra casa, afinal teria que estar cedo na universidade na segunda.

Isabella sorriu ao olhar-se no espelho, havia seguido o conselho de Alice e caprichou na escolha da roupa. Não tinha o costume de se produzir para ir ao colégio, mas a situação pedia medidas extremas. Jasper havia levado sua caminhonete de volta a pedido de Alice é claro.

Assim que chegou ao estacionamento o viu encostado em seu inconfundível Volvo, estava sério, com cara de poucos amigos. A jovem deu uma última olhada no retrovisor soltando um longo suspiro antes de descer.

Edward aguardava ansioso, a chegada de Isabella, os dois últimos dias foram um verdadeiro inferno, sem saber notícias dela, já que Alice só sabia dizer... 'Ela está bem!' 'Está com Jacob!'.

Os Denali decidiram voltar, não havia clima depois de tudo que houve. Irina insistia em acusar Bella pela morte de Laurent, já Tanya acreditava piamente que ela a jovem os havia enfeitiçado de alguma forma.

Havia acompanhado Lucian, Carlisle e os outros até Seattle, mantivera-se a distancia, um confronto agora seria fatal, uma vez que o numero de recém-nascidos aumentava consideravelmente.

Ignorava completamente os olhares e os pensamentos das garotas que passavam por ele, sua atenção foi para a entrada do estacionamento, Isabella havia acabado de chegar e estacionado a algumas vagas de onde estavam.

- Uau! – soltou Emmett. – A Bellinha está vestida pra matar, mano! - Edward ignorou o comentário do irmão, simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, infelizmente não era o único.

"_**De onde veio essa princesa?" **_

"_**Uau, que gata!" **_

"_**Gostosa pra caramba!" **_

"_**Será que ela topa sair comigo?" – **_Edward rosnou baixo diante a tais pensamentos, mas não podia culpá-los, Isabella estava irresistivelmente linda!

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha amiga Bella? – Alice brincou ao ir cumprimentá-la.

- Acha que está muito exagerado? – perguntou dando uma voltinha e o vampiro soltou um suspiro audível.

- Você tá gostosa, fato! – disparou Emmett levando um cutucão da esposa e olhar mordaz de Edward.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio, Emm. – a jovem disse corando violentamente.

-Está mesmo muito bonita Bella. – Jasper foi mais cortês.

- Obrigada Jazz. Olá Rose.

- Oi! – foi o que a loira respondeu.

- Oi! – disse diante de Edward, sem saber se o cumprimentava ou não, sorriu intimamente ao ver o modo desejoso como a olhava. Os olhos do vampiro pousaram em seu decote, já que a camisa tinha os primeiros botões abertos dando uma boa visão de seu colo.

O jeans era colado, evidenciando cada curva de seu corpo. Novamente usava botas com salto, que lhe dava uma postura mais sexy, estava devidamente maquiada, sem exageros e seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo com a franja solta.

- Por onde esteve? – perguntou desviando o olhar de seu decote, Isabella sentiu o coração dar um sobressalto e bater completamente descompassado, ao deparar-se aquele par de olhos cor de âmbar, tão intensos e penetrantes. Chutou-se mentalmente, pois sabia que todos tinham ouvido perfeitamente.

- Na reserva... – a jovem sorriu maliciosamente aproximando-se dele cada vez mais até que seus lábios estivessem próximos ao ouvido do vampiro que fechou os olhos apreciando aquele perfume tentador que somente ela tinha. – Não que isso seja de sua conta, é claro! – sussurrou com uma voz levemente rouca, fazendo o vampiro estremecer, estalou um beijo no rosto de Edward afastando-se em seguida.

"_**Acho que ela ta te provocando mano!" **_– Edward sorriu com o pensamento de Emmett.

- Não tenha a menor duvida meu caro! – disse em um tom inaudível soltando um longo suspiro.

- Vamos pra aula? – sussurrou no ouvido de Bella, fazendo com que a jovem sobressaltasse com a aproximação, sorriu ao ver sua pele arrepiada.

- Ehh... Hmm... – a jovem gaguejou.

- Afinal temos as mesmas aulas, está lembrada? – Isabella semicerrou os olhos e Edward sorriu piscando pra ela.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_Voltei só pra lembrar que esta semana , vou me dedicar ao final de Proteja-me! _

_Beijos lindas e uma excelente semana! _


	41. Chapter 41

Olá, talvez se você tivesse se identificado facilitaria as coisas, mas tudo bem, aqui vai!

Não sei se percebeu, mas as duas estórias são minhas, tem razão quando diz que são semelhantes, pois aborda o mesmo assunto, a magia! Mas se você leu A bruxa e o Vampiro, vai notar que são estórias distintas, Feiticeira deixa bem claro a diferença de uma e de outra, o desfecho da estória é completamente diferente, claro que seguindo a linha de Crepúsculo.

A bruxa e o vampiro tem uma continuação, os fatos se diferem, tem uma coisa ou outra semelhante devido a sequencia original, mas isso se dá em todas as estórias, por se tratar de uma fic, certo? Ou eu entendi errado o contexto?

Minhas estórias estão escritas há pelo menos uns quatro anos, então não acredito que plagiei algo! Só as estou postando agora e muitas delas estou revisando e até mesmo reescrevendo alguns capítulos, mesmo assim são minhas estórias!

Todas elas são baseadas na saga, portanto é natural que encontre alguns fatos iguais, mas tento o máximo possível mostrar tudo do meu ponto de vista, ficou claro pra você?

Atensiosamente LuciMasenCullen!


	42. CAPITULO 39

**Desculpem pelo atraso, infelizmente tive alguns contratempos, mas aqui está! **

**Espero que gostem, e não se esqueçam de comentar**

**beijos!**

* * *

**CAPITULO XXXIX**

Claro que Isabella não havia esquecido e ainda se acertaria com aquela vampira de por isso! Mas lá no fundo ela até que era grata a Alice, afinal não era tão mal assim tê-lo por perto.

**Horas depois na lanchonete...**

- Bella, você falou com Jacob sobre Seattle? - Alice perguntou assim que todos se acomodaram à mesa.

- Alice! – Edward a repreendeu e a vampira simplesmente o ignorou.

- Na realidade eu acabei esquecendo... – a jovem respondeu fazendo careta. – É que Leah me tirou do sério e...

- Quem é Leah? – disparou a vampira.

- Filha de Harry, ela já não ia muito com a minha cara e depois do que houve então... – Bella fez um som estranho com a boca. – Ela simplesmente me odeia!

"_**Mais uma pra lista!"**_**-** pensou Rosálie recebendo um olhar reprovador de Edward.

- Assim do nada? – perguntou Jasper.

- Jake me disse que ela e o irmão Seth entraram para o bando! – os Cullen se entreolharam. – Leah não aceitou muito bem e culpa vocês, consequentemente a mim. – disse dando de ombros.

- Mas porque ela nos culpa? – o vampiro perguntou confuso.

- Bom, até onde eu sei quanto mais frios, mais lobos! E o pior é que Seth tem apenas quinze anos!

- Sabia disso Edward? – Jasper sibilou em um tom inaudível para Isabella.

- Sinceramente não!

- Nossa, mas ele é tão novo? – lamentou Alice.

- Vocês tem alguma notícia de Seattle? – novamente houve uma troca de olhares significativa entre os Cullen.

-Na mesma por enquanto! – respondeu Edward. – E quanto a Lucian?

- O que tem ele? – Isabella disparou sem entender.

- Já conversou com ele?

- Não, acho que vou ligar pra ele mais tarde, sabe se Lucian falou com Carlisle?

- Acredito que não! – disse simplesmente, lançando um olhar mordaz a um cara que tinha uma das aulas com eles, o que não passou despercebido por Bella, a jovem sobressaltou ao toque do seu celular, o atendeu sem ao menos olhar antes.

- Alô?

"Bells?" – os vampiros ouviram e Edward bufou revirando os olhos ao reconhecer a voz de Jacob.

- Jake? Algum problema?

"Não, só liguei pra saber se você tá mais calma? Ainda tá fugindo do seu namorado?" – Isabella corou violentamente, pois sabia que os cinco ouviam perfeitamente o que ele dizia.

- Eu não estava fugindo dele! – Edward arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

"_**Namorado? Ele disse namorado?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett, e Edward esboçou um sorriso.

"E ficou aqui por quê?"

- Jake! – Bella ralhou.

"Tá tudo bem, não precisa se estressar garota, credo você anda com um humor!" – o jovem lobo se apressou em dizer.

- Foi pra isso que me ligou? – disparou azeda.

"Não, é que..." – Jacob parecia hesitante. "Sabe se o seu namorado está com visitas?" – o rosto de Isabella atingiu um tom avermelhado.

- Porque quer saber?

"Tem algo errado Bells, mais três garotos entraram para o bando de ontem pra hoje, jamais houve tantos de uma só vez, os tais amigos do Alaska ainda estão por aqui?" - ela olhou para Alice, não tinha coragem de olhar para Edward, não depois do que o linguarudo do Jake disse.

- Os Denali ainda estão na mansão? - Alice assentiu positivamente.

- Mas você não disse que eles estavam de saída? – Isabella cuspiu entre os dentes estreitando o olhar.

- Sim eu disse, mas eles decidiram ficar por causa da confusão de Seattle.

"_**Até parece que esse foi o único motivo!" **_– a jovem estreitou o olhar e a vampira revirou os olhos.

- Acha que isso se deve a visita dos Denali? – Isabella perguntou preocupada.

"Não, tem algo rolando em Seattle, Sam foi com Paul e Jared averiguar."

- Peça pra tomarem cuidado Jake, eu acabei esquecendo, Lucian disse que há um distúrbio por lá e Alice teve uma visão, parece que tem alguém tentando formar um exército, um exército de recém- nascidos, Jake! – seu tom foi extremamente baixo, mas o garoto ouviu perfeitamente.

"Como assim um exército Bella? Você só pode tá de brincadeira, um exército de sanguessugas? Era só o que me faltava!"

- Acredito que Victória esteja atrás disso.

"A cabelo de fogo?"

- Ela mesma!

"Aquela desgraçada não perde por esperar Bells, eu mesmo quero ter o prazer de acabar com ela!"

- Tome cuidado Jake... – todos puderam notar o tom angustiado em sua voz. –Por favor, não vá fazer nenhuma besteira, Victória é muito astuta e... Prometa que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira Jake! – o garoto soltou uma gargalhada.

"Olha quem fala!" – disse entre risos. "Quem tem mania de se meter em encrenca é você Bells, desde pequena, tá lembrada?"

- Vá à merda Jake! – cuspiu furiosa.

"Fala pro seu namorado ficar esperto..." – Jacob disse desta vez. "Sei perfeitamente que ele deve estar ai do teu lado!"

- Quem te disse?

"Posso sentir o fedor dele daqui!" – disse soltando uma gargalhada em seguida.

- Pois fique você sabendo que ele é muito cheiroso, tá! – como sempre Isabella falou sem pensar, o vampiro sorriu meneando assim como os outros enquanto a jovem corava violentamente.

"Tem gosto pra tudo." – Jacob revidou desligando em seguida.

- Namorado? – Edward perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, provocando-a, mas por dentro estava exultante.

- É que ele deduziu que estamos juntos e... E... – ela estava cada vez mais corada. – Achei melhor...

- Tá fingindo pro seu amigo que ainda tá namorando com o Ed? – Emmett a cortou entre risos.

- Não estou fingindo nada! – esbravejou. - Só não disse nada a ele, ainda.

"_**Ponto pra você maninho."**_ – Alice disse em pensamento.

- Desculpe por isso. – Isabella pediu constrangida.

- Não liga pro Emm... – seu olhar encontrou o dela. – Mas você me pareceu bem preocupada com o seu amigo! - Isabella estreitou o olhar.

- Eu me preocupo com todos aqueles que eu amo e amo o Jake. Ele é muito importante pra mim, me ajudou e me apoiou em um momento que... Pensei que estivesse tudo perdido... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Além do mais, se não fosse por ele, Laurent teria me matado naquela clareira. – disse sem desviar do olhar dele um só instante.

"_**E sou imensamente grato a ele por isso!"**_- o vampiro respondeu mentalmente.

"_**Você mesmo a jogou nos braços daquele cão sarnento seu idiota, acha mesmo que tem o direito de exigir algo?" **_– Rosálie esbravejou mentalmente, e ela estava coberta de razão, ele a havia deixado e agora era obrigado a arcar com as consequências de suas decisões equivocadas.

- Me responde uma coisa Bellinha... – Emmett disse chamando sua atenção. – Poque não fez com Laurent, o mesmo que fez com James?

- Sinceramente grandão? Eu não sei lhe dizer, naquele momento eu me sentia tão perdida, tão vazia que... De certo modo, sua proposta me pareceu tentadora. – disse dando de ombros. – Mas o bando acabou fazendo isso por mim. – Isabella evitava olhar para Edward, mas podia sentir seu olhar sobre si.

- Foi pelo mesmo motivo que saltou daquele penhasco?

- Rose! – Alice a repreendeu.

- Sempre gostei daquele lugar, a brisa fria me trazia a sensação de... – de repente ela se calou. – Uma vez os garotos me disseram que saltar dali era como renascer... Naquele momento a dor e o desespero eram tão grandes que tudo que eu queria era renascer...

- Eu lamento muito Bella, de verdade. – e a jovem sentiu que a vampira estava sendo sincera.

- E eu acredito Rose, mas acho melhor deixarmos isso pra lá, é passado, ficou para trás. – a loira somente assentiu. – E então, o que Carlisle decidiu a respeito de Seattle? O que faremos? – disse mudando completamente de assunto, fuçou na bandeja de Alice com certo interesse, pegando as batatinhas. – Vai comer? - perguntou recebendo um olhar assassino da amiga, Emmett gargalhou e Isabella o acompanhou.

- Dá pra parar vocês dois! Estão chamando a atenção! – Rosálie ralhou entre os dentes.

- Pensei que gostasse de ser o centro das atenções? – revidou Bella pegando o lanche da bandeja de Emmett.

- Não acha que está comendo demais? – Alice disse torcendo o nariz. – Vai acabar passando mal depois.

- Carlisle disse que tenho que me alimentar bem, pra não perder tanta energia. – disse abocanhando o lanche com gosto. – Hmm, quer? Ta uma delicia. – provocou de boca cheia.

- Eca! – a vampira estremeceu fazendo cara de nojo, sendo acompanhada por Rosálie. Assim que terminou tomou uma coca grande em seguida sob o olhar dos cinco vampiros.

- Nossa! Não sabia que estava com tanta fome, agora estou satisfeita! – notou que Edward novamente olhava de um jeito estranho para o cara que havia passado por eles outra vez.

- Será que eu posso saber por que tá olhando pra ele assim? O que o Lewis te fez?

- Posso saber de onde o conhece? – cuspiu azedo.

- Da aula de inglês, ou não notou que ele estava sentado ao meu lado?- Edward semicerrou os olhos.

- Não liga Bellinha, o Ed só tá com ciúme de você! – Emmett disse levando um chute por debaixo da mesa.

- Ciúmes? Do Lewis? Por quê? Eu mal o conheço?– disparou encarando o ex – namorado.

- Você não tem ideia das coisas sujas que aquele cara tem em mente ao olhar pra você daquele jeito! – disse entre dentes e Isabella revirou os olhos, soltando um grunhido.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus, Edward! – esbravejou. - Não posso mandar no pensamento das pessoas, eu nem sequer o conheço! Ele se apresentou na aula mais cedo e perguntou o meu nome e...

- Eu sei, eu estava lá! – cuspiu entre os dentes, novamente Isabella estreitou o olhar.

- Como disse, não posso mandar no pensamento dos outros, se este fosse o caso meu caro, eu faria uma lobotomia em boa parte da ala feminina, não vejo você furioso com o modo como elas olham pra você e não preciso ler mentes pra saber o quão sujos devem ser seus pensamentos! Sem contar...

- Sem contar? – replicou a encarando.

- Sem contar aquela sua amiga, deve ter tido um final de semana e tanto não é?

- Tem certeza que não são namorados? – Emmett disparou fazendo o restante rir.

- Não torra Emm! – Isabella levantou-se recolhendo suas coisas.

- Aonde vai? – Alice perguntou rapidamente e Edward a agradeceu por isso.

-Vou ao banheiro, com licença! – pediu indo em direção ao toalete, deixando os cinco vampiros pra trás.

- Você quer parar de provocá-la! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes em um tom inaudível para os humanos.

- Cara! Eu não acredito que ela não contou ao totó que vocês não estão mais juntos. Viu a reação dela? Tá morrendo de ciúme!

- Emm tem razão, vocês parecem um casal, pelo menos brigam como um casal! – disse Jasper, Edward bufou emburrado.

"_**Ela não gostou nada de saber que Tanya ainda está lá em casa!" **_– Alice disse em pensamento.

- Eu notei, e posso fazer ideia do que esteja se passando naquela mente absurda!

- Tem que se acertar de uma vez com ela, mano, quem sabe o humor da Bellinha melhora!

- Não torra Emmett!

**Horas mais tarde, casa dos Swan... **

Isabella estava na sala estudando quando Charlie chegou com um semblante preocupado.

- Pai? Porque chegou tão cedo? Algum problema?

- Outro desaparecimento... – Charlie disse irritado. – As coisas estão se complicando em Seattle e o pior é que está se espalhando para outras cidades, Hoquiam, Port Angeles, até Forks... Nunca houve tantos casos nessa região. - Isabella ficou tensa.

"_**Estão chegando a Forks?" **_- sentiu um aperto no peito e uma sensação ruim.

- Sabe o porquê disso pai? – sondou como quem não quer nada.

- Não, a propósito, estou indo para Seattle agora mesmo filha!

- O que?

-Teremos uma reunião importante, com os delegados dos condados para ver se os casos têm ligação.

- Não pode mandar outra pessoa? – precisava encontrar um modo de impedi-lo.

- Claro que não Bella, além do mais, estou doido para colocar as mãos nesse desgraçado. – seu tom deixava claro sua revolta.

- Mas precisa ser agora?

- Sim, só vim pegar algumas roupas e...

- Por quê? Quanto tempo vai ficar por lá?

- Provavelmente alguns dias.

- Vai me deixar aqui sozinha?

- Na verdade eu iria pedir pra que ficasse com Lia na reserva e...

- Mas eu tenho aula e fica muito longe ir e vir de La Push todos os dias pai, se não se importar posso pedir a Alice pra que fique aqui comigo.

- Duas garotas sozinhas? Sendo assim, prefiro falar com o doutor e...

- Eles estão com visitas... – Isabella se apressou em dizer. – Além do mais, não acho uma boa ideia, uma vez que Edward e eu... Você sabe!

- É mesmo, tem razão!

- Não tem problema, são somente alguns dias, vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

- Qualquer problema é só me ligar!

- Quer que eu o ajude?

- Não precisa filha! – viu o pai subir e minutos depois descer com uma bolsa de viagem. - Já vou indo meu anjo, juízo Bells. – pediu depositando um beijo em sua testa, em um impulso a jovem o abraçou forte.

- Promete pra mim que vai se cuidar paizinho. – pediu abraçada a ele.

- Nossa! É só uma viagem a Seattle Bells. – brincou saindo em seguida, assim que ouviu a viatura sair, ligou para Alice.

"Bella?"

- Alice, meu pai está indo para Seattle.

"Por quê? O que Charlie vai fazer em Seattle?"

- Ao que parece, é um encontro entre os delegados do condado, pelo que meu pai disse, estão chegando a Forks, Alice!

"Você está sozinha?"

- Ele queria que eu fosse pra La Push, mas fica inviável por causa das aulas então...

"Você vem pra cá, fica aqui até ele voltar!" – disparou sem deixá-la terminar.

- Eu não vou ficar ai, Alice! Nem pensar!

"Sozinha ai é que não vai ficar, apronte suas coisas, estou indo te pegar!" – disse por fim desligando sem dar margem à discussão.

Aproximadamente quinze minutos depois ouvi um carro parar com uma freada seca em frente sua casa e a campainha soar insistentemente.

- Alice? Edward? – a jovem perguntou surpresa ao vê-los ali.

- Já separou suas coisas? – disparou Alice

- Alice, não seja exagerada, posso perfeitamente ficar aqui e...

- Carlisle mandou vir te buscar, em hipótese alguma você fica sozinha. – Isabella bufou contrariada.

- Alice eu...

- Olha se é por causa de Tanya, não se preocupe, ela e as irmãs mal param em casa! Vamos Bella, com a sua sorte, não é viável que fique aqui sozinha.

- Droga Alice! E onde é que vou ficar, me diz? Que eu saiba a casa está cheia e...

- Você fica no quarto do Ed!

- O que? – a voz da jovem saiu esganiçada.

-Por favor, Bella, nos sentiremos mais seguros com você por lá! – o vampiro disse se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

- E você vai dormir aonde pode me dizer?

- Vampiros não dormem Bella! – disse divertido.

- Eu sei engraçadinho, o que quero dizer é...

- Não se preocupe, terá toda a privacidade de que necessita. – Edward se apressou em dizer.

- Em uma casa com onze vampiros? Acho meio difícil!

- Doze! – Alice a corrigiu. – Lucian também está conosco. – Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Alice está monitorando Charlie, está de olho em todas suas decisões, vá se aprontar, venha conosco, por favor, Bella. – o vampiro voltou a pedir e Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, mordendo o lábio em seguida.

- Tudo bem, só espero não me arrepender disto! – Edward sorriu e Isabella sorriu de volta. - Me ajuda a separar algumas roupas? – disse se voltando para Alice, que imediatamente a puxou escada acima, com a ajuda da vampira colocou algumas trocas de roupas em uma bolsa de viagem, pegou sua mochila e alguns objetos de higiene pessoal. - Tem certeza que minha estadia não vai...

- Não seja absurda!

- Você falou igual ao seu irmão! – a jovem resmungou.

- Vamos, Carlisle está louco pra falar com você.

- Comigo? O que Carlisle quer comigo?

- Ao que parece você tem um assunto pendente com Lucian.

- É verdade, acabei me esquecendo disso também, droga! – Edward pegou sua bolsa de viagem assim como a mochila enquanto Alice a ajudou a fechar tudo.

- Ele estava furioso, está louco pra colocar as mãos em quem está fazendo isso, ele disse que já são cinco os desaparecidos somente em Forks! – disse sentada ao lado de Edward, no banco do passageiro do volvo, uma vez que Alice a proibiu de levar a caminhonete.

- Eu sei! Estamos monitorando o rádio da polícia. – o vampiro informou.

- Porque não me disse?

- Não queria preocupá-la, desculpe!

- Preciso falar com Lucian, temos...

- Carlisle fez questão de que ficasse conosco, quando chegarmos pode falar com seu amigo. – seu tom deixava claro que ele não simpatizava nenhum pouco com Lucian.

- Algum problema com Lucian? – perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não liga pra ele Bella, Emm e Jazz também estão de implicância com ele, mas Lucian é tão bonitão e tão simpático, não acha?

- Sim Alice, Lucian é realmente muito bonito! – pela sua visão periférica viu as mãos do vampiro estrangular o volante.

- Não sei o que tanto veem naquele idiota! – Edward sibilou em um tom inaudível e Alice riu do ciúme do irmão.

Assim que chegaram à mansão, encontraram o restante dos Cullen as Denali, Eleazar, Carmem e Lucian na enorme sala de estar.

-Oh Bella! – Esme soltou vindo ao encontro da jovem. - Seja muito bem vinda minha filha! –disse ao abraçá-la e Isabella retribuiu o abraço.

- Desculpe vir assim, eu...

- Quantas vezes dissemos que está casa também é sua? E sempre estará aberta pra você? – Carlisle disse desta vez, vindo para junto dela. - Mas me diga, o que Charlie foi fazer em Seattle? – Esme havia entregado sua bolsa a Alice que rapidamente a levou pra cima com o restante de suas coisas.

- Segundo ele, a coisa se estendeu por todo o condado, eles vão se reunir em Seattle para ver se conseguem colocar um fim nesta situação, são cinco os desaparecidos somente em Forks!

- Não acredito que consigamos manter isto fora do conhecimento dos Volturi por muito tempo! – disse Lucian visivelmente preocupado.

- Lucian tem razão, a coisa está saindo do controle. – lembrou Eleazar.

- Temos que fazer algo. – Edward disse. – Não podemos permitir que os olhos dos Volturi se voltem para esta região.

- Mas o que podemos fazer? – disse Carlisle. – Somos doze contra praticamente um exército, sem contar que são recém – nascidos, não temos a menor chance!

- Carlisle tem razão Edward, já lutei contra eles e lhe garanto que não é nada fácil destruir um recém- nascido! São muito mais fortes que nós, seu descontrole é uma vantagem, mas se te pegar desprevenido, a coisa complica!

- Como sabe tanto sobre estes recém - nascidos Jazz? – a atenção do vampiro se voltou para a jovem, pela sua visão periférica, Isabella viu Tanya e Irina revirarem os olhos. – Porque eles são mais fortes?

- Você disse que viu quando Carlisle, Edward e os outros foram transformados, certo?

- Vagamente, foi bem rápido, o que acontece? – o olhar de Jasper encontrou o do irmão, que somente assentiu, afinal, ela precisava saber com que estariam lhe dando, certo?

- Quando somos transformados, por três dias temos a sensação de estarmos sendo queimamos vivos... – os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se. - É como se estivéssemos no próprio inferno, você queima de dentro pra fora e quando finalmente acaba. Vem à sede e a única coisa que você pensa... É em sangue. – Bella engoliu seco, seu olhar encontrou o de Edward, sabia que tinha sido doloroso, mas pelo que Jasper acabara de descrever, entendia perfeitamente o porquê evitava o assunto e lamentou profundamente ele ter passado por isso, assim como cada um naquela sala.

- E quanto tempo isso dura?

- Ficamos assim nos três primeiros meses, o fato de sermos tão fortes se dá pela nossa alimentação, o sangue humano nos deixa muito mais forte do que o sangue animal. Em compensação completamente descontrolados, é difícil lhe dar com um recém-nascido, não obedecem e brigam entre si, acabam matando uns aos outros. – concluiu.

- Como sabe tanto sobre eles?

- Quando fui transformado, eu era o mais novo comandante do exército confederado, a imortal que me transformou era muito poderosa e achou que eu seria perfeito para comandar seu exército. Ela nos fazia transformá-los e quando não eram mais úteis era incumbido de eliminá-los, foi assim que adquiri experiência em destruí-los. Você não pode ver, mas tenho muitas marcas de batalha Bella. – disse erguendo a manga da blusa mostrando a jovem suas cicatrizes.

- Eu realmente lamento muito Jazz. – falou ao tocar uma das cicatrizes do amigo.

- A mordida dói muito e pode machucar feio, se um deles te pegar desprevenido, está tudo acabado. – Bella novamente engoliu seco passando o olhar por cada membro ali presente.

- O que faremos então? Vocês não podem contra eles, estão em um volume bem maior e eu não sei se dou conta de...

- Não vai se meter nisso desta vez Isabella. – o tom de Edward foi autoritário.

-Não é você que decide isso! – revidou entre os dentes encarando o vampiro. – Acha mesmo que vou deixá-los enfrentar um exército por minha culpa? Até parece que não me conhece Edward!

- Porque diabos é tão teimosa Isabella? – os outros membros da família reviraram os olhos e Lucian sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Olha quem fala, é mais teimoso que uma mula. – a jovem cuspiu com raiva. - Porque simplesmente não consegue confiar em mim? – disse o encarando.

- Você também não confia em mim. – o vampiro revidou e um bico se formou nos lábios da jovem e o vampiro chutou-se mentalmente por isso.

- É diferente. – sua voz saiu sussurrada.

- Qual é o seu problema Edward?- Alice o repreendeu em um tom inaudível para ela.

- Eu disse que seria um erro vir pra cá, eu...

"_**Concordo plenamente!"**_ – o pensamento de Tanya chamou a atenção de Edward que lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Não foi não! – Alice se apressou em dizer. – Venha, vamos subir pro quarto do Ed... – Alice fez questão de dizer em alto e bom tom.

"_**Porque a feiticeira vai ficar no seu quarto?"**_ – disparou Tanya em pensamento.

- Não é de sua conta Tanya! – o vampiro retrucou em um tom inaudível.

- Está com fome? Quer comer algo? Esme pode preparar algo pra você.

- Não, estou sem apetite. – respondeu subindo as escadas, sendo praticamente arrastada por Alice.

"_**Viu o que fez?"**_ – novamente a pequena vampira ralhou com o irmão.

"_**É assim que quer reconquistar a confiança dela?"**_ – disparou Rosálie em pensamento, Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, os pensamentos ali o estava pondo nervoso.

- Vou sair! – disse disparando porta afora, Isabella virou-se a tempo de ver seu vulto atravessar a sala, e Tanya sair atrás dele.

Edward correu por um tempo, mas não conseguiu se afastar muito de casa, sentia-se imensamente culpado, estancou ao ouvir um pensamento.

"_**Ed espere!" **_– bufou revirando os olhos perguntando-se o que diabos Tanya queria com ele?

- O que quer Tanya? – perguntou sobre o ombro. – Quero ficar sozinho!

- Sabe perfeitamente o que eu quero... – disse em um tom divertido, mas o vampiro não estava com humor para seus joguinhos, percebendo isso mudou seu tom. – Se quer mantê-la segura, porque a trouxe justamente pra cá?

- Porque Bella tem certa tendência em se meter em encrenca, sem contar que ela e Lucian têm assuntos pendentes. – soltou um longo suspiro encarando os enormes olhos cor de âmbar da vampira. – Volte Tanya, eu realmente preciso ficar sozinho! – ela somente assentiu disparando na direção contrária da casa.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	43. CAPITULO 40

**Pra compensar !**

**beijos.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XL**

**Enquanto isso no quarto de Edward... **

Isabella andava de um lado para o outro respirando audivelmente, enquanto Alice a observava, sentada na beirada da cama.

- Ele a despachou! – disse somente.

- Eu não perguntei nada! – a jovem retrucou sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Mas posso fazer ideia do que esteja se passando nesta sua mente absurda, Bella! – Alice viu que o irmão retornava e estava sentado sobre um galho em uma das árvores próxima a porta janela que estava aberta.

"_**Ela não sabe que está de volta!" **_– Alice o alertou.

-_Tenho coisas mais importantes com o que me preocupar do que seu irmão e aquela... Aquela... Argh, que raiva! _– sorriu ao ver pela mente da irmã a absurda da sua ex- namorada andar de um lado para outro castigando seus lindos cabelos. _– Eu juro que não consigo entender Alice... Porque Edward simplesmente não consegue confiar em mim?' _– ouviu a jovem dizer a sua irmã.

_-Ele só está assustado com tudo que está por vir, Bella, dê um desconto. _

_-E acha que não estou? – _viu a jovem esbravejar._ - Por Deus Alice, eu estou apavorada, se algo acontecer a qualquer um de vocês eu jamais vou me perdoar... Tudo isso é minha culpa, ela odeia Edward por minha culpa... Droga!_

_-Não fique assim Bella, a culpa não é sua, ainda não sabemos se é mesmo Victória que está por detrás disto. _

_-Quem mais seria Alice? Acredite em mim Alice, é Victória, eu posso sentir. – _a jovem se deixou cair apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

_- Você parece bem cansada, porque não dorme um pouco?_

_- Não sei se vou conseguir dormir. _

_- Pelo menos tente Bella. _

_-Alice?_

_-O que?_

_- Sabe se... Sabe se ele já voltou? _

_-Porque quer saber?' – _Edward sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta da irmã. - _Não está brava com ele?_

_- Seu irmão vai me deixar louca! Fato!_

_-Sabe que ele pode dizer o mesmo, não é? _

_-De que lado você está afinal?_

_-Dos dois! Porque não para com essa história de somente amigos, você o ama e ele é louco por você, sabe perfeitamente que... _

_-Boa noite Alice! – _a jovem a cortou fechando a cara.

"_**Argh! É difícil saber quem é mais teimoso dos dois!" **_– a irmã resmungou em pensamento saindo do quarto.

Edward fechou os olhos concentrando-se somente no som do coração de Bella que batia forte e descompassado e aos poucos foi entrando no ritmo, assim como a respiração dela, Isabella havia adormecido. O vampiro não resistiu e sorrateiramente entrou pela sacada e ficou ali, quietinho velando seu sono.

Depois de um tempo ressonando tranquila, Isabella começou a balbuciar algo, estava irrequieta.

- Vovó... – a ouviu dizer, perguntou-se se ela estaria novamente sonhando com a avó? – Lucian... Lucian... – a mandíbula de Edward travou, cerrou as mãos em punho e deixou o quarto saindo por onde entrara, disparando floresta adentro.

_** Isabella estava novamente na clareira... Os raios de sol tocavam sua pele como uma caricia, ela estava deitada sobre as flores rasteira apreciando o cheiro de lavanda, jasmim e lilás. De repente um cheiro conhecido invadiu suas narinas e a jovem sorriu. _

_- Vovó? _

_- Oi meu anjo! _

_- Ele chegou vovó, Lucian chegou! _

_- Eu sei querida, eu disse que ele viria, é chegada a hora Isabella! _

_- Hora de que vovó? Eu não entendo. _

_- É chegada a hora da verdade ser revelada, a profecia se concretizou, e você precisa estar preparada._

_- Preparada? Preparada pra que vovó?_

_- Para o que está por vir meu anjo. _

_- Fala do que está havendo em Seattle? _

_- Não minha neta, falo de algo muito maior! Logo irá entender tudo, não se preocupe! Agora não há tempo para ser orgulhosa Isabella, perdoe-o! _

_-Perdoar? Quem, Edward? Mas eu já o perdoei e... _

_- Tem que perdoá-lo do fundo de seu coração, esqueça o que houve, ele te ama, e está apavorado com a possibilidade de perdê-la. Lembre-se de que Edward é o seu destino, não adianta lutar contra. – sua avó apontou para a entrada da clareira onde duas crianças entraram correndo, estavam sorrindo. Uma garotinha linda e um garotinho menor, ambos com cabelos acobreados e lindos olhos verdes. _

_- Olha, a mamãe tá ali! Oi mamãe. – a garotinha disse correndo em sua direção e quando se aproximou pôde reconhecer Edward nos traços dos dois, ergueu o olhar e o viu mais atrás com aquele sorriso torto irresistível. _

_- Tem que ser forte, lutar por ele, por seu grande amor e por sua família, Isabella. – Cassandra disse por fim beijando sua testa desaparecendo em seguida. **_

A jovem despertou assim que amanheceu, puxou uma respiração profunda sentindo o inconfundível perfume de Edward, chegou a pensar que ele havia estado ali, mas descartou a ideia, afinal estava no quarto dele, na cama dele, era óbvio que o cheiro dele estivesse por todo o lugar.

- Você só pode estar ficando maluca pra aceitar vir pra cá! – disse a si mesma forçando-se a jogar as pernas para fora da cama, mas se arrependeu assim que o fez, sua cabeça girou e seu estômago revirou e a jovem correu para o banheiro em um átimo Alice estava ao seu lado.

- Bella o que foi?

- Meu estômago... – gemeu ainda agarrada ao vaso. – acho que aquelas batatinhas não me fizeram bem.

- Vou chamar Carlisle! – Alice nem precisou sair do quarto e o vampiro já estava na porta com sua maleta.

- O que houve filha?

- Foi só um mal estar, comi umas batatinhas ontem e acho que não caíram bem, logo passa.

- Venha, vou ministrar algo para o enjoo, isso acontece com frequência?

- Meu estômago anda uma bagunça, não se preocupe, já estou me sentindo melhor, acho que preciso parar de comer tanta besteira.

- Tente se alimentar de algo leve, pelo menos por enquanto. – a jovem assentiu somente, Carlisle lhe entregou um comprimido o qual ela tomou sem reclamar.

Tomou seu banho e ao sair do chuveiro não resistiu e foi para o closet, sorriu ao ver tudo tão organizado, deslizou a mão pelas camisas penduradas e aproximou-se puxando o ar com força, aspirando aquele perfume tentador. De repente as palavras de sua avó lhe vieram à mente...

_...Tem que perdoá-lo do fundo de seu coração, esqueça o que houve, ele te ama, e está apavorado com a possibilidade de perdê-la. Lembre-se de que Edward é o seu destino, não adianta lutar contra... Tem que ser forte, lutar por ele, por seu grande amor e por sua família, Isabella. – _seus olhos marejaram ao lembra-se das duas lindas crianças, sentiu uma tristeza profunda ao se dar conta de que aquilo jamais aconteceria... Afinal, vampiros não podem ter filhos, certo?

Vestiu-se descendo em seguida, havia estranhado o fato de Edward não estar por lá, assim como Tanya, Irina e Kate.

- Bom dia milady! – ouviu Lucian dizer assim que chegou ao andar debaixo.

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim Lucian! Bom dia a todos!

- Tem certeza que é um bom dia Bellinha? Parece meio azeda! – o olhar que a jovem lançou para Emmett foi fulminante.

- Desculpem, mas acho que meu humor não é dos melhores!

- Esme preparou algo leve pra você comer, filha, vá e tome seu café da manhã. – Isabella novamente correu o olhar pela sala perguntando-se onde ele poderia estar? Estaria com ela? Alice havia garantido que Edward havia despachado aquela vampira dos infernos. Mas onde diabos ele estaria afinal?

Isabella estava terminando de tomar seu chá com torradas quando Emmett anunciou...

- Edward acaba de chegar! E ai Bellinha, pronta pra ir? – o amigo e ex- cunhado perguntou entrando na cozinha, jogando seu enorme braço sobre seus ombros, piscando pra ela em seguida.

- Não sei se vou à aula.

- Por quê?

- Tenho assuntos pendentes com Lucian e... Só um momento Emm. – pediu indo para a sala. – Lucian? Será que poderíamos ter aquela conversa agora? – Alice, Jasper, Rosálie franziram o cenho enquanto Carlisle e Eleazar trocaram um olhar significativo.

- Claro, é para isto que estou aqui Bella, será que pode nos emprestar seu escritório Carlisle?

- Não! – Isabella disse taxativa. – Todos já sabem da verdade e acredito que não haja nada que tenha a me dizer que eles não possam ouvir!

- Mas Bella...

- Não se preocupe Lucian, eu confio plenamente nos Cullen, e se Carlisle diz que os Denali são de sua total confiança, acredito nele.

- Tem certeza disso Isabella? – o vampiro insistiu.

- Absoluta! Por favor, Carlisle, gostaria de estar com vocês, será que poderiam ficar hoje? – pediu olhando para Alice e os outros.

- Porque isso agora? – perguntou Alice e Edward lhe agradeceu mentalmente, estava no topo da escada e estancou ao ouvir a conversa, havia tomado um banho e estava pronto para a aula.

- Ontem eu tive outro sonho com a minha avó! – ao ouvi-la Edward travou o maxilar, cerrando as mãos em punho e aquilo não passou despercebido por Alice, Carlisle e principalmente Jasper.

- Conte-me sobre este sonho Bella! – pediu Lucian.

- Eu estava novamente na clareira e ela apareceu, como da outra vez... Eu... Eu disse a ela que você havia chegado e vovó me disse que sabia e que havia chegado a hora!

- Chegado a hora, hora do que Bella? – Alice perguntou impaciente.

- A hora da verdade ser revelada, vovó disse que estou pronta Lucian.

- Sei que está! E o que mais Cassandra lhe disse? – o olhar da jovem pousou em Edward.

- Coisas! – disse dando de ombros corando levemente, e tanto Edward quanto Alice sabiam que ela estava mentindo.

- Que coisas Bella? – a jovem bufou tão forte que sua franja subiu.

- Coisas que não vem ao caso agora, um assunto pendente o qual pretendo resolver assim que me esclarecer tudo, chegou a hora Lucian, eu estou pronta, posso sentir. – disse voltando-se para o vampiro.

- Ótimo! - os Cullen se acomodaram no imenso sofá, assim como Carmem e Eleazar.

- Onde estão as irmãs Denali? – a jovem perguntou a Eleazar.

- Fora caçar e acredito que só voltem no final do dia. – Isabella assentiu agradecendo mentalmente por isso.

Edward desceu as escadas se colocando ao lado de Bella que mesmo depois de tudo que houve, optou por compartilhar aquele momento com ele e sua família.

– Mas para isto meus amigos e amigas, preciso retroceder alguns séculos! Quando tive o imenso prazer de conhecer Aryana Le Fay! – disse piscando para Isabella.

"_**Idiota!" **_– Edward rosnou mentalmente.

- Como havia dito anteriormente, você Isabella tem uma semelhança incrível com sua ancestral! Aryana Le Fay era uma mulher magnífica! Meiga e doce, que encantava e seduzia com um simples olhar...

- E você tá me comparando com ela? – Isabella disse descrente, todos riram e Edward se perguntava por que ela não se via como realmente é, linda! -

- Não se menospreze Isabella! És tão linda quanto Aryana, tens que aprender a se ver com clareza minha jovem! És muito mais do que julgas, dentro de ti há mistérios a serem desvendados e quando isso vier à tona... – Lucian sorriu lhe acariciando o rosto e Edward rosnou baixo. – Se tornará uma mulher ainda mais admirável! Tens muita sorte meu caro! – disse finalmente voltando-se para Edward, Isabella encarava os dois.

- O que está insinuando? – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Não estou insinuando, estou afirmando! Tens muita sorte do destino ter te escolhido como companheira uma mulher tão linda e encantadora como ela!

- Sei perfeitamente a mulher que Isabella é! – a jovem se perguntava o que diabos havia dado naqueles dois?

-Sei que sabe! – Lucian respondeu em um tom inaudível para Bella. – Acalme seu coração Edward, já disse que vocês estão predestinados, compartilham do destino um do outro, ela nasceu pra ser sua, meu amigo, de ninguém mais! – as palavras de Lucian mexeram com o vampiro. Isabella os encarava com o cenho franzido.

- Isso é irritante sabia?- ambos sorriram com a cara que ela fez. – Lucian, eu a vi... – foi à vez do vampiro franziu o cenho. – Aryana, eu a vi.

- Como? Quando?

- Quando encontramos a caixa.

- Você a encontrou?

- Sim, estava no sótão da casa de minha avó em Phoenix, mas o estranho é que procurei inúmeras vezes por lá e nunca a vi.

- É porque o baú é mágico Bella, ele deve ter voltado quando sua avó morreu, mas me diga como viu Aryana?

- Havia um colar dentro da caixa, quando o toquei imagens invadiram minha mente como se fossem lembranças, mas não minhas... Havia um homem jovem e muito bonito com ela, estavam rindo, felizes e em outro momento, estavam se amando. – disse corando levemente.

- Aryana e Tristan. – Lucian disse com o olhar perdido.

- O que quero dizer é que eu a vi Lucian, e sinceramente não acho que me pareço com ela tanto assim! – o vampiro sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Milady! – a jovem soltou um rosnado baixo e todos riram. – Fala assim porque não se vê com clareza, ainda se vê como uma adolescente humana simplesmente... Não tem noção da grandeza que trás dentro de ti Isabella, escute o que eu voz digo, és muito mais do que imagina, em suas mãos está o destino de nossas raças. – o olhar de Eleazar encontrou o de Carlisle, na realidade todos tentavam entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"_**Como é que é?" **_– Alice praticamente berrou mentalmente.

"_**Até parece!" **_– Rosálie pensou descrente.

"_**O que ele quer dizer com isto?"**_ – se perguntava Carlisle.

"_**Do que será que Lucian está falando?"**_ – se perguntava Eleazar.

- Quer que eu acredite que vê tudo isso quando olha pra mim? – a jovem perguntou descrente.

- Vou lhe contar minha história e como ela está ligada a sua Isabella. – Bella assentiu e instintivamente tocou a mão de Edward, que rapidamente entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, naquele exato instante as Denali entraram na sala.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Irina disparou lançando um olhar mordaz para Isabella, já os olhos de Tanya foram para as mãos de Edward e Bella entrelaçadas.

- O que tá rolando? – Kate perguntou despreocupada.

- Eu estava esclarecendo alguns fatos para todos, gostariam de se juntar a nós? – Lucian disse sorrindo para as três que retribuíram o sorriso completamente afetadas.

"_**Esse cara definitivamente é muito gostoso!" **_– Edward pode ver o quão sujos eram os pensamentos da vampira com relação à Lucian, Irina e Tanya não estavam muito diferentes. Depois que as três se acomodaram, o vampiro prosseguiu.

- Como ia dizendo... Estou nesta terra há muitos séculos, soube que Carlisle está há pouco mais de três séculos e meio e existem alguns de nós que está nesta terra desde muito antes de Cristo!

-Uau! – foi o que a jovem conseguiu dizer.

- Eu mesmo estou chegando aos três mil e quinhentos anos, convivi muito tempo com os Volturi, muitos anos antes de Eleazar juntar-se a nós... – disse olhando para o amigo de longa data que sorriu assentindo. -Vi muita coisa, não somente em nosso mundo como em outros. As feiticeiras existem há tanto tempo nesta terra, que sua existência se perdeu no próprio tempo. Houve uma época em que eram idolatradas como verdadeiras deusas, criaturas lindas e de uma sensualidade a flor da pele, sedutoras por natureza e muito poderosas.

"_**Com certeza ele não se refere a esta daí!" **_– Edward lançou um olhar mordaz para Irina, Tanya estranhamente encobria seus pensamentos fechando sua mente e aquele fato o intrigou.

- Donas de seus próprios destinos eram capazes de levar um homem a loucura, somente com um olhar ou um simples sorriso. – Isabella sentiu o polegar de Edward acariciando sua mão, seu olhar encontrou o dele e o vampiro lhe sorriu piscando em seguida, fazendo com que seu coração sobressaltasse e um rosnado baixo brotasse na garganta de Tanya.

- Havia uma linhagem de feiticeiras conhecidas por Le Fay, em suas veias corria um sangue precioso e muito raro e digamos irresistível para alguns de nossa raça, assim como o seu. – Lucian sorriu e Bella não teve como não sorrir de volta. - Mas foram mortas em uma caçada a sua espécie, fazendo com que quase fossem extintas. As poucas que restaram acabaram se espalhando pelos quatro cantos do mundo, se misturando tanto aos humanos que foram quase esquecidas. – todos o ouviam atentos - A culpa desta caçada desenfreada, foi de uma feiticeira ambiciosa e muito cruel. Ela possuía um clã de treze feiticeiras, eram poderosas, mas não tanto quanto as Le Fay, lindas, mas sua beleza era somente externa. Vaidosas demais para se deixarem envelhecer, queriam conquistar a imortalidade e com ela a juventude eterna. Para isso fizeram experiências com um vampiro, que na época tinha mil e quinhentos anos, mas para isso muitos morreram na tentativa, eram mulheres cruéis e sequiosas de poder. – Lucian parecia perdido em suas próprias memórias e Edward daria tudo para poder ler sua mente naquele momento, notou que Eleazar desconhecia aquela parte da vida do amigo, pois viu o quanto o vampiro estava curioso.

- Depois de ter conseguido o que tanto almejavam, tornaram-se ainda mais poderosas, e denominavam-se vampiras feiticeira e deixaram um rastro de morte e sangue por onde passaram. Naquela época os Volturi haviam acabado de tomar o poder e aquilo os deixou furiosos, eram os guardiões das leis, os reis de nosso mundo, eram os Volturi que mantinham a ordem e o equilíbrio entre os mundos, desde que isso os fosse favorável, é claro.

- E assim o é até hoje meu caro. – disse Eleazar.

- Infelizmente sou obrigado a concordar! – Carlisle disse com pesar, pois no pouco tempo que convivera com eles, presenciara coisas horrendas.

- Por causa de Maria Esperanza e seu clã todas as feiticeiras pagaram com a morte. – Lucian disse por fim.

"_**Não... Não pode ser a mesma!" **_– o pensamento de Jasper chamou a atenção de Edward, o irmão tinha os olhos levemente arregalados e imagens da imortal que o transformou inundou sua mente.

- Jazz? O que houve Jazz? – o tom de Alice foi preocupado.

- Acha que pode ser a mesma? – Edward vocalizou o que vira em sua mente.

- Do que estão falando?- Bella perguntou confusa.

- A vampira que transformou Jazz se chama Maria... Maria Esperanza. – disse Alice.

- Você disse que era um clã de treze feiticeiras? – o loiro perguntou diretamente a Lucian.

- Sim, mas com a matança da grande caçada somente três sobreviveram. – Jasper caiu sentado, não havia mais duvidas de que se tratava da mesma imortal.

- Tem certeza Jazz? – Alice perguntou aflita.

- Absoluta Alie, ela era cruel e muito, mas muito poderosa... Tenho certeza de que se trata da mesma.

- Então, esta tal Maria ainda pode estar viva?

- Com toda a certeza, ela era uma feiticeira Bella, uma feiticeira que se tornou vampira.

- Mas onde ela está, porque nunca ouvi falar sobre ela?

- Isabella tem razão... – disse Eleazar. – Porque nunca ouvimos falar dela?

- Isso eu não sei lhe responder, sabe do paradeiro dela Jasper? – Lucian inquiriu.

- Não, na realidade Peter, Charlote e eu fugimos, e um tempo depois encontrei Alice.

- Quem são Peter e Charlotte? Isabella perguntou confusa.

- Meus irmãos! Maria os havia transformado também, quando pediu pra que eu me livrasse deles, fugi! – o vampiro disse dando de ombros.

- Entendo Jazz. – Bella se aproximou dele acariciando-lhe o braço. – Lamento muito que tenha passado por isso. – Mas o que não consigo entender é o porquê dos Volturi praticamente exterminar uma raça e deixar a culpada sair impune? – disparou voltando-se para Lucian, suas expressões haviam mudado e Isabella estava irritada, muito irritada. – É deles que minha avó me protegia? Destes Volturi?

- Aro, Caius e Marcus, são sequiosos por poder Bella... – disse Lucian com conhecimento de causa. - Mas Aro, aquela cobra é o pior entre os três, não são a única raça perseguida por eles, acredite! Os lobisomens foram extintos, simplesmente por Caius temê-los, de certa forma eram mais poderosos que os vampiros.

- Isso é absurdo! – cuspiu furiosa, sentia cada vez mais a raiva aumentar dentro de si.

- Aro é invejoso e dissimulado, por muitos séculos fiz parte de sua corte, vocês não têm a ínfima ideia da podridão que há por detrás daqueles três demônios! – tanto Carlisle quanto Eleazar sabiam perfeitamente do que Lucian falava e por a estadia do médico fora tão curta na Itália.

- Por isso sua estadia na Itália foi tão curta? – Isabella disparou encarando o médico.

- Sim, exatamente por isso! – ele respondera com seus olhos cravados aos dela.

- Quando a grande caçada aconteceu... – prosseguiu Lucian, - As Le Fay foram perseguidas e mortas, mas antes disso Astrid teve uma visão do futuro e profetizou. A profecia...

- Profecia? – Isabella o cortou, seus olhos estavam estalados como pratos. – Então existe mesmo uma profecia?

- Sim, Astrid, irmã de Aryana previu pouco antes de morrer, a profecia deixou Aro em pânico, por isso ele persegue com tanto afinco as descendentes das Le Fay.

- Mas como ele soube que essas tais Le Fay tinham uma descendente? – perguntou Tanya.

- Já vou chegar a este ponto.

- Essa profecia, o que ela diz? – a voz de Isabella não passava de um sussurro.

- Não sabe?

- Não, mas minha avó disse... No sonho... Ela disse que a profecia havia se concretizado, não entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquilo! – novamente todos se entreolharam sem entender.

- Em breve saberá! – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos. - Durante uma época, eu me afastei dos Volturi, estava farto de todos aqueles desmandos, em uma de minhas andanças conheci as irmãs Le Fay. Elas se assustaram comigo e quase fui morto, mas Aryana me salvou. – seu tom deixava claro toda a admiração e respeito que tinha pela tal feiticeira.

- Ela possuía um coração puro, sem maldade, amava a natureza e gostava de conviver em harmonia e paz. Uma criatura tão doce quanto encantadora, nós nos tornamos muito amigos, ela me mostrava seus dons, riamos juntos e falávamos sobre tudo. – Edward se perguntava se Emmett tinha razão, Lucian parecia mesmo apaixonado por Aryana e todos notaram o mesmo.

- Aryana era apaixonante! Criava feitiços e os experimentava em mim, com o passar do tempo, suas irmãs passaram a confiar em mim também, foi onde me revelaram seus segredos. As três criaram um feitiço onde me protegiam dos poderes de Aro e outros, não poderiam permitir que os Volturi tivessem acesso a tamanho poder. Tempos depois, um jovem apareceu, seu nome era Tristan, Aryana caiu de amores por ele assim como ele por ela. Era uma paixão tão intensa e arrebatadora, casaram-se, estavam felizes, viviam felizes até descobrir – mos que ela esperava um bebê, uma garotinha. Astrid teve uma visão do futuro, e nela previu a morte de todos, Aryana com medo pediu pra que eu levasse sua filha dali e a protegesse, me implorou assim como Tristan, e não tive como recusar.

- Foi assim que se tornou guardião? – a pergunta veio de Isabella.

- Acredito que sim, Lilith era seu nome, sai de lá com a pequena nos braços, mas o que eu faria com uma criança? Afastei-me ao máximo, fui para o outro extremo e lá a deixei aos cuidados de uma família humana, retornando a Aryana. As três guardaram seus pertences em uma caixa e a lacraram com um feitiço muito poderoso e a fizeram desaparecer. Eu queria ficar e lutar ao lado deles, mas me convenceram que era mais seguro para Lilith que eu retornasse aos Volturi e os vigiasse, foi quando elas me nomearam o guardião.

- E você fez o que lhe pediram? Retornou aos Volturi? – perguntou Esme.

- Sim, e como Astrid havia previsto, Aro, com seus irmãos e sua maldita guarda mataram a todos sem piedade. Mas antes de morrer Astrid profetizou e aquilo deixou Aro ainda mais obcecado, claro que ele manteve em absoluto sigilo, temia que alguém usasse aquilo contra eles. Foi duro demais ver minhas amigas serem mortas sem poder sequer chorar por elas, foi à pior coisa que aconteceu em toda minha existência.

- Eu lamento muito Lucian. – Isabella disse abraçando o amigo, abraço o qual ele retribuiu deixando Edward louco de ciúme. – Mas e Lilith? O que houve com ela?

- Foi criada como uma humana comum, se apaixonou se casou e teve uma filha. E assim por diante, durante gerações. Eu voltei a ter com ela uma única vez, depois de tudo que houve, estava linda, era uma bela mulher. Contei a ela tudo o que acontecera e lhe devolvi a caixa que lhe pertencia de direito. Mas Lilith, era teimosa e se revoltou com o que os Volturi fizeram, tentou se vingar e acabou morta.

- Meu Deus! – Bella soltou horrorizada.

-Levou muito tempo para que outra descendente surgisse, não era em todas que a magia se manifestava.

- Eu sei, minha avó me disse.

-Depois de muitos séculos vendo aqueles três comandarem o mundo a seu bel prazer, decidi me aparatar deles de vez. Preferi viver como nômade, ajudando as descendentes de Aryana a se desenvolverem de certa forma, pois o feitiço que colocaram em mim, me permitia isso, veja... – Lucian abriu a camisa revelando uma tatuagem em suas costas. - A fiz por cima da marca, pra encobrir.

- É um selo! – Isabella disse indo até ele deslizando os dedos sobre o pentagrama, ao tocá-la toda a vida de Lucian tornou de seu conhecimento, como houve com a cruz de Carlisle. - Passou por tanta coisa! – exclamou ao retomar a razão após longos minutos em transe.

- Sim, mas estou aqui pra te ajudar, como ajudei sua avó. – disse ao se recompor, tocou o rosto de Isabella como que tocasse em algo sagrado e Edward não perdeu nenhum detalhe.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	44. CAPITULO 41

**Espero que vcs gostem! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar, beijos até sábado. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XLI**

- Vocês mencionaram uma profecia, a que ela se refere? – Alice perguntou ardendo de curiosidade.

- Alice tem razão, a que se refere esta profecia que Aro tanto teme? – Carlisle perguntou desta vez.

- Confesso que também estou curioso quanto a isso, Lucian. – disse Eleazar.

-Minha avó disse que a profecia havia se concretizado. – a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro, e a jovem parecia falar consigo mesma e não com Lucian.

- O que a avó de Bella quis dizer com isso? – Edward exigiu saber.

- Logo tudo será esclarecido, sejam pacientes. – Lucian pediu sorrindo, a curiosidade ardia nos olhos de cada um ali. - Precisamos da caixa Carlisle.

- Emmett pode pegá-la? – o médico pediu e o vampiro disparou escada acima, em direção ao sótão. - Acho melhor irmos para a sala de jantar. – pediu ao se levantar indicando o cômodo, acomodaram-se e Isabella ficou sentada na cabeceira a pedido de Lucian, Edward estava de um lado e Carlisle de outro, já Lucian ficou atrás dela e o restante espalhou-se ao longo da grande mesa. Emmett depositou a caixa sobre a mesa diante deles, sentando-se ao lado da esposa em seguida.

Lucian passou a mão sobre o pentagrama e como das outras vezes as luzes oscilaram e tudo tremeu, Carmem agarrou a mão do marido assustada e as irmãs Denali pareciam chocada. A caixa abriu-se sozinha e o vampiro pegou o livro das sombras o colocando diante de Isabella.

- Agora passe sua mão sobre o símbolo Isabella. – ao fazê-lo seus olhos rolaram para trás ficando completamente brancos, assustando a todos.

"_**Que porra é essa!"**_ – Emmett soltou em pensamento, acreditava que a jovem estava possuída ou algo do tipo.

"_**O que está acontecendo com ela?"**_- se perguntava Esme preocupada com Isabella.

O livro se abriu sozinho e Isabella sibilava algo em céltico e mesmo se tratando de vampiros ali, nenhum deles conseguiam entender uma palavra sequer a não ser Lucian, é claro.

- O que esta acontecendo? Porque ela esta assim? – perguntou Alice também assustada.

- Se acalmem! Ela só está absorvendo o conhecimento existente nele, é assim que irá descobrir tudo sobre sua origem e liberar os segredos contidos dentro de si mesma. – revelou Lucian.

As páginas do livro viravam sozinhas e quanto mais conhecimento Isabella absorvia, uma luz intensa irradiava de seu corpo, todos ali puderam sentir a energia que emanava dela. A jovem levitou para surpresa e espanto de todos, tinhas as mãos espalmadas ainda sibilando algo, ergueu um de seus braços tocando sua testa voltando ao chão, abrindo os olhos em seguida.

-Sou uma filha da lua e como tal não sou meia, não sou mais ou menos... Sou tudo, sou toda, sou completa! Seja na luz ou na escuridão, insana ou sadia, consciente ou inconsciente, no amor ou na dor... Assumo minhas vontades, meus desejos e igualdades... Sou justa, sou fiel... Falo o penso e penso o que falo, pouco me importa as aparências o que importante é a essência... Escuto minha alma, ouço o que e preciso. Sinto e vivo meus sentimentos intensamente, nunca me escondo, não peço desculpas para agradas a outros... Vivo minha sexualidade para mim mesma e expresso-a como deve ser expressa na totalidade do meu ser. Por que sou fêmea, sou lasciva, sou invasiva, eu sou o poder.

- O que é isto? Porque ela desta forma? – Emm perguntou sem tirar os olhos da jovem.

-É um juramento, o juramento de sua raça. – respondeu Lucian, Edward a olhava completamente fascinado, hipnotizado.

- Astrid, minha ancestral, profetizou:

"Uma filha da lua nascerá e dentro de si trará os segredos de nossa raça, dona de poderes inimagináveis e um coração puro, em seu destino estará uma criatura das trevas. Um ser amaldiçoado, mas dono de um coração tão puro como o da jovem, um atrairá o outro mutuamente e se apaixonarão perdidamente. Juntos lutarão contra tudo e todos em nome deste amor, uma nova raça será gerada, três mundos distintos se unirão, inimigos se tornarão aliados fiéis e amigos se tornarão inimigos perigosos, em uma guerra onde três reis cairão trazendo a harmonia e paz entre os mundos e a redenção de toda uma raça." – assim que terminou de conjurar a profecia Isabella despertou como se estivesse em transe, ninguém movia um músculo, estavam todos chocados e sem palavras.

- Você está bem Bella? – o tom de Edward foi preocupado, se perguntava o que teria acontecido com ela?

- Sim estou bem... – respondeu lhe dedicando um sorrindo, um sorriso puro e genuíno. - É incrível! É como se meu cérebro estivesse adormecido todo este tempo e agora despertou... São tantas coisas que eu nem sei por onde começar. – Isabella dizia ainda atordoada pela enxurrada de informações que lhe atingira.

- Com o tempo saberá como e quando usar seus poderes e a controlá-los sem a ajuda do anel, mas por enquanto aconselho a usá-lo, pois seus poderes aumentaram consideravelmente e isso pode ser um tanto desastroso. Ainda mais no seu caso!

- O que está querendo insinuar Lucian? – exigiu estreitando o olhar.

- Oh nada milady! – alguns riram do modo como ela o encarava. – É claro que eles não virão todos de uma só vez, pois seu corpo não aguentaria tamanho poder... Virão gradativamente, aos poucos. – concluiu Lucian.

- Posso sentir... – disse Eleazar. – Posso sentir que seus poderes aumentaram consideravelmente minha jovem.

- Eu sei, sinto isso estou mais forte.

- Nossa! – o vampiro estava impressionado. - Jamais vi tamanho poder em um só individuo. –Eleazar disse em um tom inaudível para Isabella.

-Tão forte assim? – perguntou Carlisle no mesmo tom.

- Você não tem ideia meu amigo... _**"E não quero nem pensar no que Aro faria para obter tamanho poder!" **_– seu pensamento deixou Edward preocupado, mesmo porque seu pai e Jasper pensavam da mesma forma.

- Obrigado Lucian! – Isabella agradeceu o abraçando e o vampiro rapidamente retribuiu o abraço, deixando Edward enciumado. – Se não fosse por você, talvez eu jamais conseguisse...

- É pra isto que estou aqui, agora está pronta Isabella, pronta para cumprir o seu destino!

-Sim estou!

-E que destino é esse? Será que pode nos esclarecer? – sua amiga vampira perguntou aproximando-se de ambos.

- No momento certo saberá!- Isabella disse e Alice estreitou o olhar.

- Como se sente?

- Estranha! Como disse, é como se meu cérebro despertasse, há tanta informação aqui dentro. – dizia empolgada e um tanto excitada.

- Isso é mesmo maravilhoso, em fim conseguiu o que tanto desejava!

- Nem tudo... – seu olhar encontrou o de Edward e a jovem soltou um suspiro audível. – Ainda falta o mais importante. – disse com seus olhos cravados ao dele, seu olhar era tão intenso, tão profundo que por um momento Edward se perdeu naquele mar de chocolate.

- Isso é tão incrível, bem que a gente podia sair pra comemorar o que acham?

- Alice, creio que o momento não seja para...

- Ah, por favor, Carlisle, nós poderíamos ir a uma boate e simplesmente curtir um pouco, as coisas estão estagnadas mesmo e eu estou de olho em Charlie, Victória e principalmente nos Volturi.

- A ideia da ninfa é bem interessante, o que acha Bella?

- Hummm... Eu não sei não!

- Ah, vamos Bella, por favor, por favorzinho! – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro revirando os olhos. _**"Esta é a sua chance Edward, espero que saiba aproveitá-la!" **_– a vampira disse ao irmão mentalmente, e Edward se perguntava o que aquela tampinha estaria tramando?

- Isso, vamos comemorar! – Emmett disse empolgado. – Afinal nossa Bellinha aqui está ainda mais foda!

- Emmett! – Carlisle e Esme o repreenderam e o vampiro sorriu como um garotinho arteiro.

- Eu to dentro! – disparou Kate. _**"Quem sabe eu não pego esse pedaço de mau caminho!" **_

"_**Como eles podem pensar em comemorar depois de tudo que houve?" **_– o pensamento de Irina o deixou incomodado e Tanya estava estranhamente calada, e por mais que tentasse não conseguia pegar nada em sua mente.

- Estou nessa! – Edward disse e a jovem o olhou surpresa.

- Também estou nessa! – Tanya disse em seguida. – Faz tempo que não saímos em grupo assim, vai ser divertido. – a vampira piscou para o vampiro e Isabella revirou os olhos.

"_**Será que Tanya tá querendo morrer?"**_ – Emmett se perguntava olhando para a vampira e Edward conteve o riso. Eleazar e Carmem também se empolgaram e todos decidiram ir.

- Bom se todos irão, acho que só me resta ir também... – a jovem disse rendida. – Mas Alice, eu não trouxe nada...

- Não se preocupe Bella, venha comigo. – a vampira a cortou segurando-a pela mão praticamente arrastando a feiticeira escada acima.

- Tadinha da Bellinha! – lamentou Emmett. – Vai virar a Barbie da tampinha.

- Eu ouvi isso Emmett! – Alice gritou do andar de cima e o vampiro se encolheu.

**Horas mais tarde... **

Os homens aguardavam na enorme sala de estar, Jasper havia se aprontado no quarto de Edward, uma vez que Alice levou Bella para a sua suíte.

Eleazar e Carmem estavam conversando com Esme e Carlisle, Tanya, Irina e Kate estavam se aprontando, já Rosalie estava com Bella e Alice.

- Consegue ver alguma coisa? – Emmett perguntou para Edward pela décima vez.

- Não! Elas estão no quarto de Alice! – respondeu entre dentes.

- Estranho a minha ursinha estar lá, será que agora elas vão se tornar amigas?

- Rose a está aceitando aos poucos, mas não crie muitas expectativas, conhece sua esposa!

- Estamos prontas! – Tanya anunciou do alto da escada, seu vestido era curdo e justo, abraçando cada curva de seu belo corpo, estava linda, não se podia negar e suas irmãs não estavam muito diferentes.

-Uau! – Emmett e Lucian soltaram em uníssono.

"_**Caramba, aonde elas vão gostosas assim?" **_– Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, imaginando o que seria do irmão se Rosálie pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos?

- Olha só pra vocês... – Lucian disse aproximando-se delas que já estavam no final da escada. – Será que as três deusas me dariam a honra de acompanhá-las? – o olhar de Tanya foi para Edward.

"_**Nossa! Ele consegue estar ainda mais lindo!" **_– a vampira lambeu os lábios de forma sensual.

- Lucian tem razão, estão muito bonitas. – elogiou as três igualmente e a Tanya estreitou o olhar.

- Onde estão aquelas três? – Emmett perguntou impaciente.

- Pode me dizer o motivo de tanta pressa? – Rosálie disse do alto da escada.

- Uau! Ursinha você está maravilhosa! – a loira abriu um imenso sorriso e Emmett disparou pra junto dela tascando-lhe um beijasso.

- Cruzes, esses dois não se desgrudam? – a voz de Alice soou divertida, estava linda em um vestido roxo que batia um pouco acima do joelho.

- Onde está Bella? – Emmett perguntou impaciente.

- Estou aqui... – todos voltaram sua atenção para o alto da escada. – Desculpem o atraso, mas creio que todos conheçam Alice!

- Wow! Olha só pra você, Bellinha, tá uma tremenda gata! – a jovem corou com o elogio do amigo.

- Afrodite deve estar se contorcendo de inveja, diante de tamanha beleza! – disse Lucian e a jovem revirou os olhos e Edward se segurou para não parti-lo ao meio.

- Tsc! Deixa de ser bobo, Lucian!

"_**Ela está linda, não concorda?" **_– Edward assentiu positivamente para a irmã. _**"Vou distraí-los enquanto você a leva para outro lugar, e, por favor, Edward, acerte-se de vez com ela!" – **_o vampiro apressou-se em ir buscá-la a encontrando no meio da escada.

- Você está tentadoramente linda, Bella. – disse de forma sussurrada, segurado sua mão, levando-a aos lábios em seguida. – Vamos? - era como se nada mais existisse para naquela sala além dela, e Isabella sentiu-se poderosa.

- Como desejar. – a jovem mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e o vampiro sentiu um desejo insano de puxá-la pra si e tomar aqueles lábios em um beijo ardente.

O vestido da jovem era em um tom de azul petróleo que se destacava em sua pele clara. Era um tomara que caia, que realçava seus belos seios, deixando seus ombros expostos, assim como seu colo. Descia soltinho até um pouco abaixo das coxas, nos pés lindas sandálias na cor prata. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, deixando os cachos cair na parte de trás e a maquiagem era simplesmente perfeita.

Alice pretendia ir a uma boate em Port Angeles, mas Edward tinha outros planos para ele e Isabella, por isso fez questão de ir a sós com ela.

- Você está realmente linda! – desta vez sussurrou bem próximo ao seu ouvido, a aproximação fez com que Bella estremecesse da cabeça aos pés e seus pelos eriçassem. – Com frio? – ele a provocou.

- Engraçadinho! – a jovem soltou entre uma arfada, ele estava devastadoramente lindo na opinião dela, e se continuasse a provocá-la daquele jeito, provavelmente o agarraria e o beijaria até perder o fôlego.

Edward abriu a porta para ela, e quando entrou no carro tomando seu lugar ao volante, arfou ao ver que o vestido subira ainda mais quando Isabella cruzou as pernas, lhe dando uma visão tentadora de suas deliciosas coxas. Seria uma longa noite! – deduziu tentando focar-se em colocar o carro em movimento.

- Para onde vamos? Alice não quis me dizer. – Isabella disse quando o carro chegou rodovia, sentido Port Angeles.

-Há uma boate em Port Angeles, o ambiente lá é bem legal.

- Você já foi?

- Sim, fomos algumas vezes, esqueceu que estamos em Forks há mais de dois anos?

- É verdade! –a jovem estranhou o fato dos outros carros seguirem na avenida e Edward entrar no desvio. – Nós não vamos para o mesmo lugar?

- Não! – o vampiro respondeu divertido.

- E para onde vamos, poderia pelo menos me dizer? – perguntou estreitando o olhar.

- Vai saber quando estivermos chegando! – disse com aquele bendito sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios, piscando para ela em seguida. Ouviu Isabella soltar um audível suspiro perdendo completamente o foco. Sim ele a havia deslumbrado e estava exultante com o fato.

- Você tá estranho! E porque ta me olhando assim? – como resposta Isabella ouviu sua deliciosa gargalhada preencher o carro. – Porque você tá rindo? Isso é sequestro, sabia? – novamente o vampiro riu.

- Pode apostar nisso minha cara! – Isabella sentiu seu corpo estremecer tamanha intensidade que havia naquele olhar, penetrante. Logo reconheceu o caminho que levava ao mirante, aquele onde ela se revelou para ele... Onde Edward a beijara pela primeira vez... Onde disse que a amava pela primeira vez.

- Porque está me levando para o mirante? – seu tom foi impaciente.

- Porque precisamos conversar... – disse sem desviar o olhar da estrada. - Porque aqui com certeza não teremos interrupções

- Ótimo, se eu soubesse teria pelo menos colocado uma sapatilha!

- Você está linda assim, deliciosamente linda Bella!

- Edward! – ralhou corando violentamente.

- O que? Estou mentindo por acaso? Já te disse que eu adoro quando cora assim? Fica ainda mais tentadora.

- Quer parar com isso! – voltou a ralhar vendo Edward frear o carro estavam no alto do mirante, com toda a Port Angeles lá embaixo.

- Não sei se notou, mas eu estou de vestido e aqui faz muito frio e...

- Trouxe um casaco pra você, e no porta malas tem duas mantas tá lembrada?

"_**Como esquecer?" **_– respondeu mentalmente, de repente as palavras de sua avó lhe vieram à mente...

..._Tem que perdoá-lo do fundo de seu coração... Ele te ama, e está apavorado com a possibilidade de perdê-la... Lembre-se de que Edward é o seu destino, não adianta lutar contra. Tem que ser forte, lutar por ele, por seu grande amor e por sua família, Isabella._

O vampiro saiu e mal Isabella registrou o movimento e ele estava abrindo a porta para ela, lhe estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a sair do carro.

- Edward, nós já conversamos e...

- Não Bella! Sei que o que fiz foi imperdoável... Mas eu não suporto mais esta situação... – Edward a prendeu entre ele e a lataria do carro. – Estou enlouquecendo sem você... Eu te amo e te quero, não somente como minha amiga, mas como minha namorada, minha companheira... Como minha mulher Bella... – disse colando seu corpo completamente ao dela. – Volta pra mim feiticeira! – pediu com a voz sussurrada, seus olhos cravados aos dela, seu hálito frio causando arrepios por todo o corpo da jovem, o vampiro levou as mãos aos cabelos dela, desfazendo o coque, deixando que caíssem soltos pelas costas dela.

- Mas o que...

- Shh... Quero senti-los entre os meus dedos... – pediu com a voz rouca e sussurrada, infiltrando sua mão pelos cabelos macios e sedosos encontrando sua nuca. – Quero sentir novamente o sabor do teu beijo quente, Bella... – seus lábios roçaram aos dela e a jovem sucumbiu ao desejo e ao amor que sentia por aquele vampiro, rendendo-se em um beijo sem precedentes.

Edward praticamente devorava seus lábios, suas línguas pareciam travar uma guerra para ver quem dominava quem... Isabella soltou um leve gemido ao sentir as mãos dele deslizarem pela lateral de seu corpo chegando a suas coxas, novamente gemeu contra a boca dele, ao senti-lo apertá-la, leve demais para um vampiro, forte demais para um humano. Erguendo-a até seu quadril, sem cortar o beijo Bella o enlaçou com suas pernas e foi a vez do vampiro soltar um gemido entre o beijo.

Outro gemido escapou dos lábios da jovem quando Edward deslizou seus lábios por sua pele exposta, enquanto Isabella embrenhava seus dedos pelos cabelos dele, chegando à nuca o ouvindo ronronar como um gatinho ao acariciá-la.

- Te amo... Te amo Bella... – dizia entre beijos que depositava pela curvatura de seu pescoço. – Te amo minha feiticeira.

- E eu amo você, seu vampiro cabeça dura e teimoso... Você é o meu amor, a minha vida, Edward... É o meu destino! - Edward voltou a beijá-la de forma intensa e completamente apaixonada.

O vampiro havia estendido a manta em frente ao carro, era praticamente impossível manter suas mãos longe dela, assim como seus lábios.

- Edward... – Bella o chamou entre arfadas.

- O que? – disse sem parar o que estava fazendo.

- Faz amor comigo? – o vampiro ergueu-se para encarar aqueles lindos olhos castanhos os quais tanto amava.

- O que? – repetiu.

- Quero fazer amor com você... Sentir o atrito da tua pele fria na minha... Do teu corpo no meu... Quero suas mãos me tocando atrevidamente, quero senti-lo dentro de mim... Quero fazer amor com você meu vampiro lindo. – Edward respirou audivelmente, nada disse, somente tomou os lábios dela em um beijo avassalador enquanto suas mãos ávidas a tocava em todos os lugares.

Livrou-se do vestido percorrendo cada milímetro daquele corpo entre beijos e lambidas, Isabella se contorcia sob ele tamanho o prazer que sentia, os lábios de Edward deixavam um rastro de fogo sob sua pele fazendo com que sentisse todas aquelas sensações, a tocando como se ela fosse algo sagrado.

Já o vampiro deliciava-se com seu gosto o qual tanto sentira falta, louco de desejo não demorou em estar deslizando pra dentro dela, perdendo-se em seu calor.

Amaram-se com a mesma intensidade ou mais da primeira vez, sob a luz da lua Bella se deleitava com seus beijos e seus toques, com as investidas de seu corpo contra o dela... Enquanto Edward sentia a jovem recebê-lo quente, úmida, o envolvendo com seu corpo quente o levando a um prazer indescritível. Amava aquela mulher... Aquela feiticeira linda, como jamais julgara ser possível amar.

Seus corpos se moviam no mesmo ritmo, como se fossem se fundir a qualquer momento e juntos explodiram em um prazer absoluto. Ele lhe beijou a boca com paixão antes de cair entre seus seios. Isabella ainda estava absorta na intensidade o orgasmo que atingira, suas mãos acariciando a nuca dele que ronronava baixinho.

-Posso te confessar uma coisa?- Isabella disse e Edward ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos.

- O que? – perguntou curioso e a jovem riu.

- Queria ficar aqui assim pra sempre! – Edward sorriu, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz.

- Acreditaria se eu lhe dissesse que também gostaria?

- Vai ser pra sempre agora, não vai?

- Sim meu amor, pra sempre Bella! Me perdoa por tê-la magoado tanto, eu estava tão equivocado...

- Shhh... – a jovem levou o dedo aos lábios dele. – Não vamos mais falar sobre aquilo, passou, não vou dizer que não doeu, porque foi como se você tivesse arrancado o meu coração e o levado contigo, mas tenho que admitir que todo aquele sofrimento, toda aquela dor me fez mais forte.

- Casa comigo?

- O que? Ficou maluco Edward?

- Casa comigo? - insistiu.

- Promete que haja o que houver... Jamais vai me deixar outra vez?

- Prometo meu amor, haja o que houver, vou estar do teu lado... Jamais cometerei o erro de me afastar de você novamente, nem que me mande embora!

- Isso não vai acontecer! Jamais!

- Meu erro quase custou nossas vidas, não sei se sou capaz de me perdoar algum dia!

- Esquece! – ela pediu acariciando seu rosto, ele estava entre suas pernas, apoiado sobre seus cotovelos, seu corpo cobria totalmente o dela, e a sensação não poderia ser melhor, segundo Isabella.

- Então casa comigo meu amor, te quero comigo pra sempre, pra toda a eternidade... Faço o que quiser Bella, só não me peça pra ficar longe de você. – era como se ela pudesse sentir o que ele estava sentindo, tamanha intensidade com que Edward disse.

- Caso! Quando, como e onde você quiser Edward, sim, eu me caso com você!

- Jura?

- Juro, de verdade! – o sorriso de Edward não poderia ser maior, ele a beijou enquanto movia-se dentro dela, recomeçando tudo uma vez mais.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	45. CAPITULO 42

**Como o prometido! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XLII**

Edward olhava com certa devoção para a mulher adormecida em seus braços, estavam envoltos em uma das mantas, enquanto o crepitar do fogo e o som do coração de Isabella eram os únicos sons ali.

Bella havia sibilado algumas palavras e uma pequena fogueira se fez próximo a eles, os aquecendo e agora a jovem ressonava tranquila depois de fazerem amor uma vez mais. Isabella parecia de certa forma mais segura de si, o modo como se entregara a ele, como seus corpos se encaixavam com perfeição... Em nenhum momento sentiu desejo por seu sangue, não depois de quase tê-la perdido... Aquela era uma parte se sua natureza que estava completamente sob controle agora.

Em compensação desejava seu corpo, se perder no prazer que ela lhe proporcionava, e o mais incrível é que quanto mais a tinha, mais a queria... Isabella era como um vício... O seu vício, a sua droga como ela mesma dissera uma vez.

Tentou levar sua mente para tudo o que acontecera desde aquela manhã, tudo que presenciara, e se perguntava o que estaria se passando naquela cabecinha absurda? Como um ser aparentemente tão frágil pode conter tamanho poder?

Uma brisa gelada soprou e Bella se encolheu em seus braços estremecendo, era hora de ir.

- Bella? Amor? – a chamou carinhosamente entre beijos.

- Hmmm... Outra vez? – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça, se ela soubesse que sua vontade era de fazer amor com ela ininterruptamente por dias a fio, mas sua Bella antes de tudo era humana, tudo bem que era uma humana bem resistente, mais ainda assim, humana e tinha suas limitações.

- Está esfriando amor, vamos pra casa! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, afastou-se ficando de pé, e mesmo sonolenta Isabella sorriu diante a visão daquele homem completamente nu. A jovem mordeu o lábio inferior com força, admirando a beleza daquele corpo másculo, sentiu um calor lhe queimar de dentro pra fora e a umidade entre suas pernas, o desejava novamente e corou sentindo-se uma devassa.

- Porque está me olhando assim? E porque está tão corada? – Bella se perguntou como ele notara que ela estava corada naquela luz precária? As vezes esquecia que se tratava de um vampiro ali, o mais lindo e mais quente vampiro que já conhecera.

- Nada não! – disse desviando de seu olhar intenso, Edward abaixou-se tocando seu queixo, fazendo com que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

- Diz pra mim o que é que está se passando nesta cabecinha, por favor?

- Só estava admirando a vista... – novamente sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. – Você é devastadoramente lindo, sabia?

-Pois saiba que é recíproco!

- Tsc! – ela estalou a língua descrente.

- E saiba que estou tendo que usar de todo o meu autocontrole, para não tomá-la outra vez. –Isabella viu o desejo e a luxuria brilharem intensamente naqueles olhos cor de âmbar. – Mas está frio e é melhor irmos pra casa.

- Não sei se quero ir pra sua casa, poderíamos ir pra minha, o que acha?

- O que você quiser, mas se vista antes que eu perca a cabeça de vez. – Bella riu debochada vestindo-se em seguida, Edward em um átimo estava como havia chegado, enquanto ela tinha os cabelos revoltos e o vestido todo torto, sem contar que estava descalça.

Atendendo ao pedido dela, não foram para a mansão, Edward parou o carro atrás da velha caminhonete e a pegou nos braços pegando a chave reserva sob o vaso em seguida e assim que entraram disparou com ela para o quarto.

- Preciso de um banho, me espera?

- Sempre! – respondeu prontamente e Isabella não resistiu e o puxou para um beijo, na realidade sua vontade era de convidá-lo para o banho, mas não teve coragem.

- Volto já! – disse depois de pegar uma troca de roupa.

Assim que Isabella saiu Edward se deixou cair sobre a cama, entendia perfeitamente o porquê dela não querer voltar para a mansão, além do fato de não se ter liberdade, a presença de Tanya a incomodava e muito. Passou os olhos pelo quarto que estava meio bagunçado, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi uma espécie de livro que havia sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, não se lembrava de tê-lo visto por ali antes. Somente quando o pegou, viu se tratar de um caderno, como aquele que havia na caixa, era o livro de feitiços dela.

Curioso o folheou enquanto Isabella tomava seu banho e um titulo chamou sua atenção...

**A metade homem do meu anjo**

Quando te sinto chegar, manso, sereno tão docemente terno  
Ouço o farfalhar de tuas asas  
e minhas lágrimas regam um sorriso tímido.  
Quanto te vejo chegar, ardente, denso  
tão fortemente amante  
Ouço o berrar do meu cio de alma  
e meu corpo se torna filho do teu amor.  
Quando te ouço chegar, calado,  
austero em seus genes de além-mar  
Minha alma-menina fica quietinha  
Esboça um sorriso leve  
Abre os braços preguiçosos  
E se aninha em seu coração.  
Nele, Meu Amor, não existe  
metade homem... Metade anjo  
Existe apenas um par de olhos cor de mel  
Tão meus... Só meus... Apenas meus.  
E no encontro dos meus olhos morenos  
com o adocicado dos teus  
Apenas uma verdade:  
Nossa imensa e real necessidade.  
E nosso céu se abre em lua, sol, estrelas...  
e silêncios.  
Nos temos: isso basta.

Um sorriso se fez em seus lábios ao descobrir que sua feiticeira era boa naquilo também, passou mais algumas páginas e encontrou outro...

**Leva-me**

Leva-me... Por caminhos de amor e prazer  
Se inflame na chama do meu corpo  
Me sufoca  
Me enrosca  
De forma natural  
se entregue  
Me pega  
Me laça  
Me abraça  
Vem me induzir aos seus anseios  
e aos meus desejos tão loucos  
que aos poucos vão nos consumindo  
de tanto amor e prazer  
Eu quero seu amor a qualquer preço  
Quero que você me tenha por inteiro  
Quero seus beijos ardentes  
tão doces... Tão quentes...  
E me embriagar no perfume do seu corpo  
para que possamos viajar  
nesse amor tão bonito.

Pela data do poema viu que Bella o tinha escrito um dia depois de quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez, e ele a havia deixado um dia depois. Nada mais fora escrito depois daquilo e Edward novamente sentiu-se culpado, fechou o caderno o colocando onde o havia encontrado.

- Demorei? – Bella perguntou ao aparecer no quarto, vestia um shortinho e uma regatinha sem sutiã. Os olhos do vampiro percorreram cada milímetro de seu corpo, mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora.

- O que foi? – perguntou sentindo seu corpo reagir àquele olhar.

- Tem noção do quanto está tentadora? – em um átimo estava diante dela, seus cabelos esvoaçaram e o riso dela preencheu o quarto.

- Prometo que um dia me acostumo com isso! – disse divertida tentando arrumar os cabelos.

- Já disse que adoro quando cora assim? – Edward disse tocando seu rosto, em seguida seu polegar deslizava sobre os lábios dela. – É tentadoramente lindo. – seus lábios tomaram o lugar do seu dedo roçando de leve sobre os dela.

- Edward...

- O que Bella?

-Me beija... – ele sorriu tomando seus lábios em um beijo doce, lento, mas ao tocar de suas línguas o desejo explodiu e o beijo se tornou voraz e as mãos urgentes no corpo um do outro e novamente se renderam a paixão e ao desejo, descobrindo o que agradava ao outro, amaram-se lenta e intensamente até estarem saciados.

- Vi que seu caderno... – comentou como quem não quer nada. – Desculpe, não resisti à curiosidade. – Isabella tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, brincando com os poucos pelos ali, ambos estavam nus.

- Eu o tenho desde que cheguei a Forks.

- Li dois deles, são lindos, você leva muito jeito.

- Qual você leu?

- Um chamado, a metade de um anjo... – um sorriso lindo se formou nos lábios da jovem, que se apoiou sobre seu peito para encará-lo.

-É sobre você, o meu anjo da guarda, meu anjo protetor. – disse escovando seus cabelos, com os dedos. – E qual foi o outro?

- Leva-me. – o vampiro sentiu quando ela ficou tensa.

- Você o leu?

- Sim, é lindo também, vi que o escreveu...

- O escrevi na noite do dia em que brigamos, eu... Eu... Jamais deveria tê-lo mandando embora... Mas você havia dito aquelas coisas tão terríveis e...

- Estava cego de raiva... Raiva de mim mesmo pelo que havia feito a você... Eu me sentia a criatura mais desprezível do mundo.

- Esqueça... Já passou e ficar remoendo isso só trará tristeza e dor, tem um aqui que quero que veja. – disse se esticando para pegar o livro e seus mamilos roçaram no peito de Edward, excitando-o. – Vou lê-lo pra você, preste atenção. – pediu se ajeitando sobre seu peito e Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Alma gêmea da minha alma, flor de luz da minha vida, sublime estrela caída  
das belezas da amplidão. Quando eu errava no mundo, triste e só, no meu caminho, chegaste, devagarzinho e encheste-me o coração. Vinhas nas bênçãos dos deuses, da divina claridade, tecer-me a felicidade, em sorrisos de Esplendor! És meu tesouro infinito, juro-te eterna aliança, porque sou tua esperança, como és todo o meu amor! Alma gêmea da minha alma, se eu te perder um dia, serei a eterna agonia da saudade nos seus véus. Se um dia me abandonares, luz terna dos meus amores hei de esperar-te, entre as flores da claridade dos céus. – Isabella baixou o livro e seu olhar encontrou o dele. – Gostou?

- É lindo! – Edward retirou o livro de suas mãos, colocando-a sobre si. – Dou-lhe a minha palavra de que jamais cometerei um erro destes novamente, meu amor.

- Acredito em você, eu confio em você, meu amor. – Edward sorriu estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Ah! Espere um minuto. – pediu a retirando de cima de si como se ela não pesasse nada, levantou-se e caminhou completamente nu até seu casaco retirando algo do bolso, voltando em seguida, tudo durou um milésimo de segundo e Isabella mal registrou o movimento. - Se vamos mesmo fazer isso, deixe-me fazer do modo certo!

- Do que está falando? – perguntou completamente perdida.

-Isabella Marie Swan, me daria à honra de compartilhar sua vida comigo? – disse lhe estendendo a caixinha aberta.

- Oh meu Deus! – foi o que conseguiu dizer diante de tamanha beleza, o anel era cravejado de brilhantes com um diamante azul extremamente raro.

- Era de minha mãe Elizabeth, meu pai Anthony Masen o mandou fazer especialmente para ela. O diamante azul era uma pedra muito rara e linda como minha mãe, e eu o entrego a você Isabella, que é tão rara quanto minha mãe foi.

- Mas Edward, eu...

- O aceite em nome do meu amor por você. – disse enquanto o deslizava por seu dedo.

- Eu te amo... Te amo! – a jovem disse jogando envolvendo o pescoço dele com seus braços antes de beijá-lo com todo o amor que sentia por aquele vampiro.

Um beijo levou a outro e quando viram estavam novamente se amando, bastava um toque, um beijo, um roçar de lábios para que o desejo explodisse em ambos.

- Edward?

- O que?

- Se lembra do sonho que tive com minha avó?

- Qual deles?

- O ultimo, no qual ela me disse que... – de repente a jovem se calou.

- Que? – ele a incentivou.

- Minha avó disse que eu estava pronta e que a profecia havia se concretizado e...

- Acredita que somos o casal da profecia?

- Tudo se encaixa e...

- Admito que tenha muita coisa que coincide, mas...

- A profecia diz que uma filha da lua nascerá, e que dentro de si trará os segredos de sua raça... Que em seu destino está um ser amaldiçoado, mas dono de um coração tão puro quanto o da jovem. Você e eu.

- Diz que se atrairão mutuamente... – disse Edward.

- E se apaixonarão perdidamente! – Isabella disse estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- E juntos lutarão contra tudo e todos em nome desse amo. – continuou o vampiro.

- Gerarão uma nova raça... – Isabella se calou de repente.

- Este é o ponto Bella, como? Se vampiros não podem gerar filhos. – disse com pesar. – Infelizmente isso é algo que eu jamais poderei lhe dar meu amor, sinto muito! – a jovem pôde sentir a dor em suas palavras.

- Mas no sonho você estava lá, com duas crianças lindas como você e elas me chamavam de mamãe. - ele acariciou seu rosto, puxando-a pra si, colando sua testa a dela. – Vovó disse para perdoá-lo... Esquecer o que houve porque você é o meu destino, o meu grande amor... Que eu precisava lutar por nós, por você e por nossa família. – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e aquilo o deixou angustiado.

- Não chore meu amor... Por favor, não chore! Eu lamento Bella, realmente lamento muito meu amor.

- Você não entende... Eram nossos filhos, seu e meu... – um soluço rompeu dos lábios dela.

- Hey, não fique assim Bella, foi só um sonho meu amor, nem tudo nele era real.

- Tem absoluta certeza disso Edward? – insistiu. – Não há a ínfima possibilidade de...

- Infelizmente não! – afirmou o vampiro.

Bella acreditava cegamente que eles eram o casal da profecia, pois tudo se encaixava, sem contar que sua menstruação estava atrasada e todos aqueles enjoos... Mas preferiu não dizer nada, talvez fosse somente estresse, ou um problema gástrico, esperaria até que toda aquela confusão em Seattle estivesse resolvida.

- No que está pensando? – ele perguntou um tempo depois, já que Bella havia se calado.

- Em quanto eu te amo. – respondeu o beijando, o vampiro sorriu revirando os olhos.

**Horas mais tarde...**

Era madrugada e havia esfriado ainda mais, Edward vestiu-se e sentou-se na cadeira de balanço, enquanto Isabella dormia pesado desta vez, sentiu seu celular vibrando sabia exatamente de quem se tratava.

- Fala Alice? - disse em um tom inaudível para Bella.

"E ai? Onde diabos vocês dois se meteram? "– Edward sorriu com a sua curiosidade.

- Não conseguiu nos ver não é?

"Não! Nadinha, nenhum flashizinho sequer! Por favor, me diga que se acertaram."

- Eu a pedi em casamento Alice, e Bella aceitou!

"AHHHH!" – o vampiro afastou o telefone do ouvido.

- Alice! – ralhou sentindo um zumbido.

"Onde estão?"

- Na casa dela, Bella não quis ir pra mansão.

"Melhor assim, acredite, Tanya está com um péssimo humor! Traga-a de volta amanhã cedo, Carlisle e Eleazar estão em cócegas."

- Pode deixar, amanhã estamos ai, tchau Alice.

"Tchau meu irmão, estou muito feliz que as coisas se acertaram entre vocês."

- Eu também Alice, eu também.

**Na manhã seguinte... **

- O que está fazendo ai, tão longe de mim? – a jovem resmungou com os cabelos revoltos e a cara amassada.

- Esfriou demais de madrugada e...

- Senti sua falta na cama.

- Sentiu nada, você dormiu feito uma pedra. – o vampiro disse divertido.

- Nossa! Onde foi parar todo o romantismo? – Edward riu do seu sarcasmo. – Estou faminta!

- Se vista, vou alimentar você!

- Vou tomar um banho pra despertar... – um sorriso malicioso se fez nos lábios da jovem.

- O que foi? Porque tá me olhando assim?

- Assim como?

- Com essa carinha de safada. – a boca da jovem se abriu em um enorme O.

- Não tenho cara de safada!

- Tem sim, essa daí!- ele apontou se aproximando da cama lentamente, e lá estava aquele olhar de predador que a deixava completamente excitada. – O eu está se passando nesta sua cabecinha Isabella?

- Porque você não se livra dessas roupas e me acompanha no banho? – o vampiro soltou um suspiro audível.

- Você não acha que está abusando do meu autocontrole? – Isabella mordeu os lábios de forma tentadora, erguendo-se para alcançar o ouvido dele.

- Garanto que não irá se arrepender. – sussurrou com a voz levemente rouca o que o fez estremecer.

- Você será a minha perdição feiticeira!

- E você a minha seu vampiro bonitão! – ele riu fazendo exatamente o que Bella havia pedido, livrou-se de suas roupas em um átimo e Isabella soltou um gritinho quando ele a pegou nos braços disparando com ela até o banheiro.

Edward sentia-se orgulhoso de si mesmo, afinal, desta vez não havia hematomas e marcas espalhadas por cada centímetro do seu corpo. Finalmente havia se dado conta de que Isabella tinha toda a razão ao dizer que a prática leva a perfeição.

Jamais havia compartilhado de um momento como aquele, mesmo o convite partindo dela, de inicio Bella parecia tímida, mas aos poucos foi se soltando, um tocava o outro sem vergonha, sem pudor.

Isabella tinha as costas contra o azulejo frio enquanto Edward investia contra ela uma e outra vez, sua língua brincava com um de seus mamilos enquanto a outra estava agarrada a sua bunda, ditando o ritmo. Seus gemidos ecoavam no banheiro assim como as palavras desconexas que ele soltava enquanto a embebedava de prazer.

Edward moveu-se em um angulo diferente acertando aquele mesmo ponto o qual havia atingido das outras vezes e Isabella sentiu seu corpo todo tencionar-se se entregando àquela sensação arrebatadora, ouvindo um gemido, acompanhado de um leve rosnado escapar dos lábios de Edward e seu corpo ser preenchido. O vampiro tinha a respiração pesada, enquanto Isabella ofegava , tentando se recuperar do intenso orgasmo.

**Minutos depois... **

Edward preparou ovos mexidos e um suco de laranja para ela, enquanto Bella se trocava, a jovem praticamente devorava seu café da manhã.

- Está mesmo faminta!

- As garotas tinham razão... – disse de boca cheia. – Sexo dá fome! – Edward não conteve o riso.

- Vamos lá pra casa assim que você terminar. – aquilo havia sido uma afirmação e não um pedido, Isabella parou de comer o encarando.

- Ou podemos ficar por aqui mesmo, só eu e você!

-Não podemos ficar aqui pra sempre Bella, temos assuntos importantes a resolver como o problema em Seattle e...

- Eu sei... Mas é que... Droga eu não queria voltar pra lá. – seu olhar estava fixo nela, analisando suas expressões.

- Por quê? O que tanto te incomoda Bella? – ela revirou os olhos bufando.

- Eu... Eu só não estou a fim de cruzar com aquela sua amiga insuportável e aquela irmã dela que se pudesse já teria me matado há um bom tempo!

- Bella para com isso, Irina jamais fará algo contra você, ela só está com raiva e tem seus motivos, certo? Quanto a Tanya, sei que a situação entre vocês não é das melhores, mas eu a conheço bem, pode levar um tempinho, mas sei que ela vai acabar aceitando, já deixei claro a ela que é você que eu amo, única e exclusivamente você minha feiticeira! – claro que Isabella sabia perfeitamente que aquela vampira não desistiria assim tão fácil, mas não iria discutir com ele por causa dela, não mais!

- Temos mesmo que ir?

-Sabe perfeitamente que sim. – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro rendido.

- Se não tem outro jeito, fazer o que? – ele riu a puxando pra si, roçando a ponta do nariz em sua pele, lhe causando arrepios contínuos.

- Além do mais, temos que contar a eles que iremos nos casar! Imagine a alegria de Esme e Alice?

- Droga, ela vai surtar!

- Não tenha duvidas de que vai. – a jovem afundou o rosto em seu peito soltando um gemido abafado, enquanto o seu noivo ria debochado.

Assim que chegaram à mansão encontraram Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Rosálie na sala.

- Bom dia! – a jovem cumprimentou a todos.

"_**Wow! Pelo tamanho desse sorriso vejo que a pegou de jeito, não é?"**_- Emmett o provocou em pensamento.

- Não começa! – Edward cuspiu entre dentes.

- Bom dia Bellinha! Vejo que seu humor parece excelente esta manhã. Poderia nos esclarecer o por quê? – o vampiro disse a provocando também.

- O motivo do meu bom humor não lhe diz respeito Emmett, e para de provocá-lo, não preciso ler mentes pra saber o que se passa nessa sua mente pervertida!

-Ui! Tudo bem porco espinho! – ela lhe lançou um olhar mordaz e o vampiro se encolheu.

- Aonde vocês dois se meteram? O que aconteceu? Isso não é justo sabia? – disparou Alice.

- Nunca te disseram Alice?

- O que?

- A vida nem sempre é justa! – a vampira estreitou o olhar.

"_**Ela está tentando ser engraçada?" **_– perguntou encarando o irmão que tinha um imenso sorriso nos lábios. Jasper podia sentir que o amor daqueles dois estava mais forte do que nunca.

-Oh meu Deus! Oh meus Deus... – Alice disparou sacudindo as mãos diante de Bella que a olhava assustada. – Isso ai no seu dedo é o que estou pensando que é?

- Edward me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei! – a jovem disse encabulada.

- AAHHH! – a vampira gritou fazendo com que o restante se encolhesse. – Isso é maravilhoso, é ele não é? O anel de sua mãe!

- Sabe perfeitamente que sim! – Edward respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Posso ver? – Rosálie pediu se aproximando. – Desculpe, mas é que ele sempre o guardou a sete chaves e... – Uau, é mesmo lindo!

- Lindo? É uma verdadeira obra de arte! – disparou Alice.

- Parabéns Bella!

- Obrigada Rosálie.

- Pode me chamar so de Rose!

- Oh meu Deus! Vocês viram o que eu vi? – o tom de Emmett era dramático o que irritou as duas. - Com certeza agora as duas vão fazer festinha do pijama. – Edward, Jazz e Alice explodiram em uma gargalhada enquanto as duas reviraram os olhos.

- Rose, se não mandar seu marido calar a boca, vai ficar viúva. – Isabella ameaçou em um tom sério, o vampiro fingiu passar o zíper na boca calando-se em seguida.

- Cala a boca Emmett! – a loira disse em um tom mandão.

- Pra quando é? Nossa, nós temos tanta coisa pra decidir, a lista de convidados, presentes. - Isabella apertou a mão de Edward, seus olhos estavam arregalados e Edward sibilou um desculpe para ela. - Quais as suas flores preferidas? Oh meu Deus, vai ser o casamento do século, e...

- Alice... – e a vampira continuou falando. – Alice... – e nada. - ALICE! – gritou Bella fazendo-a parar. - Em primeiro lugar não surta tá bem? Não sabemos ainda quando será, porque não temos uma data definida, definitivamente não terá lista de presentes... – a vampira bufou revirando os olhos. – Os convidados serão muito poucos e será tudo simples, sem chamar muito a atenção, estamos entendidas?

- Mas Bella...

- Depois que decidirmos a data, voltaremos a falar sobre isso, mas já está avisada. – o tom da feiticeira deixava claro que aquilo não estava em discussão.

- Chata!

- Sensata, seria o mais correto!

- Não, é chata mesmo, igualzinho a ele, formam mesmo um casal perfeito!

- E você nos ama mesmo assim. – as duas se abraçaram arrancando risos de todos.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	46. CAPITULO 43

**Aqui estou, acho que agora consigo postar todas as terças e sábados.**

**Beijos minhas lindas!**

**Ah! E não esqueçam de comentar.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XLIII**

Esme e Carlisle adoraram a notícia, e parabenizaram os noivos, assim como Carmem e Eleazar.

- Ora viva! –soltou Carlisle, realmente feliz pelos dois.

- Até que em fim se acertaram... – Esme disse ao abraçá-los. – Agora sim, Edward irá se casar e nossa família será completa.

- Eu estou completo Esme.

- Assim como eu. – Bella disse piscando para ele que sorriu colando seus lábios aos dela, um limpar de garganta forçado fez com que se apartassem.

-Vão para um quarto vocês dois! – Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos, Emmett era mesmo impossível.

- Nossa, acho que perdemos alguma coisa! – Lucian disse ao chegar com Tanya, Irina e Kate.

- O Ed vai se enforcar! – disparou Emmett recebendo um olhar reprovador do vampiro.

- Emmett! – sua esposa ralhou.

- Edward e Bella se acertaram Lucian, não é uma ótima notícia? – disse Esme e todos os olhares foram para Tanya.

- Já era sem tempo, eu me perguntava até quando iriam ficar naquele impasse? – Isabella lhe lançou um olhar mortal. – Não me olhe assim, eu sempre disse que ele era o seu destino e que de nada adiantaria lutar contra!

- Vocês vão compactuar com isso? – disparou Irina. – Um vampiro e uma feiticeira... Isso é inconcebível!

- Pra quando é o casamento? – Kate perguntou se aproximando do casal. – Nem acredito que vai mesmo se enforcar Ed! – o vampiro revirou os olhos, às vezes Kate era como Emmett.

- Ainda não temos uma data. – respondeu somente.

"_**Isso não está certo, não está!" **_– os pensamentos de Irina não eram nada bons, mas o que o deixou intrigado foi o fato da mente de Tanya estar fechada para ele, a vampira não deixava escapar um pensamento sequer.

- Se eu dissesse que estou feliz por vocês, obviamente estaria mentindo! – disse com seus olhos cravados ao de Edward. – Ainda acho que esta bruxa será a sua ruína e a ruína desta família. _**"Você merecia coisa muito melhor do que isto!"**_ – concluiu mentalmente. – Mas a decisão é sua e só me resta respeitá-la.

- Isso mesmo Tanya, é uma decisão minha e sinceramente lamento que pense assim. Vem amor, vamos pro quarto. – disse entrelaçando sua mão a de Bella, que não disse uma só palavra. – Desculpe por isso. - pediu ao fechar a porta.

- Acredite, não estou nem ai pra opinião dela! – Isabella mexia em seu celular enquanto falava.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tentando ligar pro meu pai.

**Horas mais tarde...**

- Pode nos contar o que descobriu filha? – os olhos do vampiro brilhavam em expectativa, depois de um tempo com Edward em seu quarto, Bella finalmente desceu para conversar com Carlisle e Eleazar, Carmem estava com eles e a jovem agradeceu ao fato de Irina e Tanya não estarem presentes.

- Claro que sim Carlisle. – respondeu prontamente. – Confesso que foi estranho, assim que toquei a triqueta, foi como se um filme passasse em minha frente, eu pude sentir minha mente absorvendo toda informação contida ali, desde o início dos tempos. As histórias, lendas, tudo sobre minha raça, sobre outras raças, aliados, inimigos, amigos, a profecia, o lado bom e o lado mal de todas as raças, está tudo aqui dentro. – disse apontando pra própria cabeça.

-Isso é realmente fascinante. – o vampiro disse maravilhado, Edward pôde ver pela mente de Eleazar que estava tão maravilhado quanto Carlisle.

- As crueldades a que fomos submetidas e as que impusemos a outros... São séculos, milênios de historia e o mais estranho é que muitas das informações não estavam contidas no livro e sim dentro da minha mente, eu só não tinha acesso a elas... – Bella disse dando de ombros. - Creio que ele de certa forma tenha ativado esta parte do meu cérebro, ou algo assim! – todos ouviam atentos sem ao menos piscar.

- Você é tão jovem para um fardo tão pesado. – Eleazar disse exatamente o que se passava em sua mente.

- Não vejo isso como um fardo Eleazar, é o meu destino, pelo que entendi, nasci com este propósito, é o meu destino, compreende? – o vampiro assentiu positivamente. – Sei que não será fácil, mas não vou lutar contra ele, algumas coisas ainda estão meio confusas e...

- Com o tempo saberá distingui-las, não se preocupe milady!

- Lucian, já disse pra não me chamar assim! – ralhou arrancando risos de todos.

- Quer dizer que você tem ainda mais poderes do que antes? – a pergunta veio de Emmett, Isabella somente assentiu. – Wow! Isso é irado, você agora vai botar pra quebrar não é Bellinha?

- As coisas não são bem assim Emm. – a jovem disse entre risos. – Eu somente os utilizarei se for realmente necessário, mas uma coisa eu garanto grandão, não vou permitir que me tirem mais nada nem ninguém! Defenderei com unhas e dentes o que me pertence, assim como os que eu amo. – todos se entreolharam, compreenderam perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer com tais palavras.

"_**A Tanya que se cuide!" **_– pensou Emmett.

"_**Ela é tão sensata, tão madura pra idade que tem."**_ – este era o pensamento de Eleazar que a olhava com admiração.

- Quer dizer que tem novos poderes? – Jasper perguntou curioso.

- Pelo que entendi Jazz, eu não adquiri novos poderes e sim conhecimento para desenvolvê-los, compreende? – o vampiro assentiu fascinado. – É só uma questão de saber o que se fazer e como fazer.

- E quanto à profecia? – a pergunta veio de Alice. – Pelo que entendi ela fala de você e Edward, não?

- Não acredito somos o casal da profecia. – todos notaram a tristeza em suas palavras.

- Mas tudo se encaixa Bella! A atração mutua a paixão o amor, aliados e aquela coisa dos três reis. – insistiu Alice.

- Nem tudo Alice, nem tudo. – Edward sabia a que ela se referia, ficou sentindo por saber que a jovem tinha a esperança de ter filhos, mas se fosse o desejo dela, estava disposto a fazer o possível e o impossível para ver sua feiticeira realizada e acima de tudo, feliz.

De repente Alice perdeu o foco... ** Havia um galpão aparentemente abandonado, estava cheio de recém – nascidos, havia muitos mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo brigavam entre si. **

- O que houve Alice? O que viu?- os olhos da vampira encontraram os do irmão.

"_**Você viu?"**_- perguntou mentalmente e Edward somente assentiu.

- O que viu Alice? – Carlisle exigiu desta vez.

- A coisa está saindo do controle Carlisle, há muitos deles, dezenas.

- Como assim?

- Cerca de cinquenta ou mais.

-Tudo isso? – disparou Eleazar.

- Se não colocarmos um fim nesse distúrbio, os Volturi virão. – alertou Lucian.

- Temos que acabar com isso de uma vez por todas, as pessoas estão correndo risco com tantos vampiros descontrolados assim. – Bella disse se pondo de pé. – Tem que haver um meio de detê-los. – naquele exato momento Tanya, Irina e Kate apareceram.

- O que foi desta vez? – Tanya perguntou a Carlisle.

- Alice teve uma visão, teremos que agir ou a vinda dos Volturi será inevitável.

- Tem certeza de que não há um meio de detê-los? – Isabella insistiu.

- Não temos como lutar com eles Bella, somos treze e...

- Não contem comigo... Irina disse ao cortar Edward. - Não vou me arriscar por ela. – a vampira lançou um olhar superior para a feiticeira, Edward soltou um rosnado baixo.

- Eu também estou fora! Se fosse por você, querido, eu estaria na linha de frente, mas por ela... – disse com desdém. – Desculpe, não contém comigo.

- Não acha muito mesquinho de sua parte? – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes.

- As coisas poderiam ser bem diferentes meu caro... – a vampira sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, provocando Isabella. – Foi você quem escolheu assim, eu disse que esta bruxa seria a ruína desta família.

- Carlisle, acha que seria possível o bando nos ajudar? – Isabella disse ignorando-a completamente, os vampiros se entreolharam.

- Ficou maluca? – Edward disse entre um rosnado.

- Qual o problema?

- Filha, compreenda que seria muito arriscado e...

- Eu posso falar com Jake... – Edward bufou revirando os olhos. – Se explicarmos a eles a real situação, sei que nos ajudarão, afinal é função deles protegerem os humanos não é?

- Os lobos são muito instáveis, nossos inimigos naturais, sei que confia neles Bella, mas em uma luta as coisas podem tomar outra proporção. – Carlisle tentava explicar.

"_**Apesar de que seriam de muita ajuda!" **_– os olhos de Edward encontraram os dele diante de tal pensamento.

- Por favor, Carlisle, me deixe falar com eles... – a jovem insistiu. – Sei que irão nos ajudar, confie em mim.

- Não vai permitir uma sandice destas vai? – Edward disparou em um tom inaudível para a jovem.

- A de convir que eles seriam de muita ajuda, Edward.

- Carlisle tem razão, toda a ajuda é bem vinda neste momento Edward. – o vampiro bufou irritado ao ouvir a opinião de Lucian.

- Podemos falar com eles, confie em mim Carlisle, sei que irão nos ajudar. – o patriarca da família assentiu sob o olhar chocado de todos. Isabella rapidamente sacou o celular discando para Jacob.

- Jake? Preciso que venha à casa dos Cullen, é um assunto urgente e de seu interesse. – disparou assim que o jovem lobo atendeu.

"Como é que é? Pirou garota?"

- O assunto é sério Jake, preciso de você e do bando. – Edward novamente revirou os olhos esfregando as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de irritação, detestava quando Isabella teimava daquela forma.

"Eu duvido que o bando vá querer ir, e além do mais...".

- Jacob Black, levanta agora mesmo essa sua bunda daí e venha pra cá o mais rápido possível, o assunto é sério e de total interesse do bando.

"Credo mulher, tá na TPM?" – a gargalhada de Emmett ecoou na sala. "Tudo bem eu estou indo, mas espero mesmo que seja algo importante!"

- Acredite, é. – disse desligando em seguida, encarando os vampiros a sua volta. - Desculpem! É que ele é meio teimoso às vezes...

"_**Olha quem fala!"**_ - o pensamento foi quase uníssono.

- Mas logo estarão aqui.

- Ótimo, agora teremos que lidar com aqueles... – Rosálie se calou com o olhar que Isabella lhe lançou. _**"Cães fétidos e sarnentos!" **_– concluiu em pensamento e foi à vez de Edward rir.

- Posso saber qual é a graça? – a jovem exigiu com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Nada! – disse dando de ombros.

- Hump, sei! – de repente o estômago de Bella roncou e a jovem corou violentamente.

- Está com fome, filha? – Esme perguntou disparando para o seu lado.

- Um pouco. – respondeu constrangida.

"_**Ela só dá trabalho! E ainda teremos que suportar aqueles cães nojentos, como você suporta isso?" – **_Edward lançou um olhar reprovador para Tanya, acompanhando Bella até a cozinha, pôde ver pela mente de Irina que este encontro não seria nada fácil, uma vez que foi o bando quem matou Laurent.

Isabella terminava seu terceiro lanche quando ele e os outros sentiram a presença dos lobos.

- Seu amigo chegou. – avisou a jovem que estava entretida com seu lanche.

- Como sabe? – perguntou dando um gole em seu suco.

- Não sente o mau cheiro? – o vampiro disse esboçando um sorriso, já Emmett soltou uma de suas gargalhadas irritando profundamente a jovem.

- Vampiro idiota! – Bella disse entre os dentes indo em direção a porta, enquanto Edward fechava a cara.

- Jake! – Bella foi ao seu encontro e o garoto a pegou em um de seus abraços esmagadores.

-Só você mesmo, sua maluquinha... – Jacob a estreitando em seus braços. _**"Deus que cheiro bom!" **_– seu pensamento deixou Edward irritado. - Estamos aqui. – o garoto apontou para a floresta com a cabeça. – O que é tão importante?

- Oh meu Deus, aquele ali é o Seth? – Isabella perguntou ao ver o lobo cor de areia.

- Ele mesmo! – a jovem foi em direção ao lobo acariciando seus pelos.

"_**Oi Bells!" **_– pensou o jovem lobo a lambendo, fazendo com que os vampiros estremecessem de nojo.

"_**Que coisa mais nojenta!"**_ – pensava Rosálie com asco.

"_**Eca!"**_ – Alice estremeceu torcendo o nariz.

"_**Deus ela não tem medo de nada?"**_ – se perguntava Esme.

- De agulha. – Edward respondeu em um tom inaudível para a jovem. – Acredite, ela tem medo de agulha. - Emmett riu alto chamando a atenção dos lobos.

"_**Argh! Como ela consegue ficar entre eles? O cheiro é tão enjoativo." **_- pensava um dos lobos, Paul era seu nome.

"_**É só ela assoviar que o idiota vem correndo."**_ – Leah, a única fêmea entre os lobos, Edward conseguia ler perfeitamente a mente de todos eles.

- Eles podem entrar Carlisle?- a pergunta o pegou desprevenido.

- Bem... Claro que sim, sejam bem vindos em minha casa. – o vampiro disse cordialmente para o lobo negro, Sam o líder da matilha.

"_**Ela é bem carinhosa com o amigo lobo dela, não é?"**_ – o pensamento de Tanya era provocativo e Edward não gostou nada.

- Não torra! – cuspiu entre os dentes lhe lançando um olhar mordaz.

- Você quer que a gente entre lá? Não podemos conversar por aqui mesmo? Ao ar livre? – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

"_**Entrar lá e ter que suportar todos estes sanguessugas nojentos?" **_– seu pensamento irritou Edward.

- Deixa de besteira, será que pode ser gentil pelo menos uma vez na vida? – o lobo estreitou o olhar. – É importante, vamos! – a jovem praticamente o arrastou pra dentro da casa, somente Seth e Sam o acompanhou, o restante ficou nas proximidades.

Uma vez dentro da casa, Edward se aproximou de Bella a puxando pra junto de si, de forma protetora, o que irritou e muito o jovem lobo. Todos os vampiros sem exceção prendiam a respiração, assim como os lobos.

-Estamos aqui Bells, o que há de tão importante? – inquiriu Sam.

- Eu os chamei aqui pelo que esta havendo em Seattle, as coisas estão fora de controle e pode afetar a todos nós.

- Como isso nos afetaria Bells? – Jacob perguntou confuso, acreditava que aquilo era um problema dos vampiros, então eles que resolvessem, simples assim.

"_**Esse branquelo não vai soltar dela um minuto?" **_– se perguntou encarando o casal, instintivamente Edward a estreitou em seus braços.

-Há alguém formando um exército Sam, um exército de recém-nascidos! O número está cada vez maior, sem contar que isso deve afetar vocês diretamente certo? Uma vez que quanto mais frios houver, mais lobos aparecerão.

- Tem razão! Sem contar o risco aos humanos. – disse o líder do bando.

"_**Ela esta conduzindo bem a situação, essa garota é mesmo surpreendente." **_– Edward pôde ver pela mente de Eleazar o quanto o vampiro admirava sua noiva, e o quanto Lucian e Carlisle estavam orgulhosos dela.

- Encontramos um destes, parecia louco, foi preciso três de nós para dar cabo dele! – dizia Sam.

- O Sam tem razão, foi bem mais fácil acabar com aquele de dreads que a atacou na floresta. – um rosnado ensurdecedor brotou de Irina que tinha as presas expostas.

- Então foram estes cães fétidos que mataram o meu Laurent? – Tanya e Kate tentavam contê-la, os lobos começaram a tremer rosnando de volta, e os lobos que estavam na floresta uivavam.

-Jasper! – Carlisle disse indo para junto de Esme, Emmett estava a postos, assim como Jasper, Alice e Rosálie, Edward colocou Bella para trás de si.

- Parem... Parem com isso! – Bella pediu tentando sair de trás de Edward.

- Eu vou acabar com estes desgraçados, como pôde trazê-los pra dentro de sua casa Carlisle? – Irina praticamente berrava descontrolada.

- Nós só defendemos o território! – Sam disse entre um rosnado. – Ele atacou Bella e matou em suas terras Cullen!

- Sabemos disso Sam. – Carlisle se apressou em dizer.

- JÁ CHEGA! - o grito de Isabella fez com que todos se calassem. – Se não vai ajudar Irina, sugiro que cale essa sua boca e não interfira, ou juro que a coloco pra dormir! – cuspiu furiosa.

- Quem pensa que é pra falar com minha irmã assim? – exigiu Tanya tomando as dores da irmã.

- Eu não estou falando com você! E se insistir em se intrometer, fará companhia a ela! – Sam e Seth olharam espantados para a jovem, afinal eles não sabiam sobre a verdadeira natureza de Bella, para eles se tratava de uma humana, uma humana bem estranha, mas humana!

"_**Como assim a colocar pra dormir? A Bells pirou?" **_– se perguntava Seth.

"_**O que deu nessa garota?" **_– pensava Sam.

- Acredito que seus amigos estejam confusos Bella... – disse Lucian. – É hora deles saberem a verdade.

- Do que ele está falando Bella? – Sam perguntou confuso.

- Da minha verdadeira natureza Sam, eu não sou uma humana comum meu amigo...

- Disso a gente sabe Bells... – disparou Seth. – Afinal, você namora um vampiro! – Carlisle, Lucian, Eleazar e Esme sorriram meneando a cabeça enquanto a jovem revirava os olhos.

-Quieto Seth! O que estou querendo dizer é que... Sou uma filha da lua, uma feiticeira e Lucian é o meu guardião!

- Sabia disso Jake? E não nos contou? – o líder exigiu em um tom enérgico.

- A culpa foi minha, Sam, minha avó criou um feitiço que me protege, é devido a ele que Jake consegue guardar meu segredo até mesmo de vocês.

- Porque nunca nos contou?

- Desculpem, mas foi necessário. – disse Lucian, em seguida explicou a Sam e Seth e Jacob, o porquê de Cassandra manter segredo da verdadeira natureza da neta.

- Entendo! – foi o que o alpha disse. _**"Sendo assim lhe devemos obediência e lealdade! Leah não vai gostar nada disso!" **_– o olhar de Edward estava fixo no lobo.

- Voltando ao problema em Seattle, acredito que Victória esteja por de trás disto.

- A cabelo de fogo?

- Ainda não sabemos se é mesmo Victória quem está por de trás disto Bella. – Edward a lembrou.

- É ela, eu posso sentir... Victória sabe como driblar as visões de Alice... – afirmou convicta. Ela odeia você, porque acredita que foi você quem matou James, aquela psicótica quer destruir todos vocês, destruir você... – a voz da jovem falhou.

- Não dica assim meu amor. – o vampiro pediu acariciando seu rosto, beijando sua testa e em seguida seus lábios.

"_**Como ela consegue? Credo!" **_– Edward lançou um olhar mordaz para Jacob que retribuiu.

- Aquela maldita sangue... Aquela vampira matou meu pai! – Seth disse com os olhos marejados.

"_**Pobre garoto, é uma criança ainda."**_ – pensou Esme com pesar.

- Nós soubemos Seth e lamentamos muito! – e Seth sentiu que Carlisle estava sendo sincero.

- Charlie foi para Seattle!

- Mas o que diabos ele foi fazer lá? – disparou Jacob.

- Pensei que soubesse, Lia está sabendo e...

- Ela não nos disse!

- Ao que parece estão reunindo os delegados de todo o condado para ajudar nas investigações, conhece meu pai Jake, ele está louco pra colocar as mãos neste desgraçado que está matando estas pessoas. Precisamos fazer algo para contê-los, precisamos proteger os cidadãos inocentes antes que isso vire uma carnificina, preciso que se juntem a nós.

- Como assim nos juntar a vocês? – inquiriu Jacob.

-Se lutarmos lado a lado, talvez a gente consiga acabar com eles, será ariscado e com certeza, muito perigoso, mas...

- Tá querendo que a gente se junte a eles? – o jovem lobo cuspiu entre dentes apontando para os Cullen.

"_**Isso é loucura!" **_– pensou Sam.

"_**Shiii... A Bells pirou de vez!" **_– pensava Seth meneando a cabeça.

"_**Essa garota perdeu o juízo... Como assim lutarmos com eles?" **_– aquele pensamento veio da Floresta, Leah estava furiosa.

- Isso é loucura! – Jacob esbravejou. – Você ficou louca?Nós nascemos para caçá-los e não pra ajudá-los.

- Sozinhos não daremos conta, há um exército de recém - nascidos, estão descontrolados e sedentos por sangue... Sei que é difícil tanto para vocês quanto para eles, mas temos que nos unir antes que mais inocentes paguem por isso! Precisamos deter Victória. – a jovem disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Jake está certo... – disse Sam. – Isso é loucura Bella, nos unirmos a eles?

- Sam, eu já disse uma vez para Jake e vou repetir pra você, o que aconteceu entre as duas raças foi há muito tempo, os Cullen, Lucian e os Denali são diferentes... Eu confio neles e...

- Ficou louca! – Jacob praticamente berrou. – É visível a raiva e o ódio que duas delas nutrem por você! Sem contar que já confiou nos Cullen uma vez... – Jacob se aproximou dela. – E eles te deixaram pra trás, ele... – disse apontando para Edward. – Te deixou lá naquela floresta como se não significasse nada! NADA ISABELLA! – o rosnado de Edward ecoou na sala, assim como o de Jacob.

"_**Maldito sanguessuga!" **_– berrava mentalmente.

- Cala a boca Jacob! – Isabella exigiu soltando-se de Edward. – Cala essa sua boca! – voltou a exigir encarando o jovem lobo. – Você não sabe os motivos que o levou a fazer isto... Não ouse julgar o que não compreende Jacob Black! – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes com o dedo em riste. – O que houve é algo que só diz respeito a mim e a ele...

- Está enganada Bella... Eu estava lá, se lembra? Ao seu lado! – Edward pôde ver pela mente de Jacob o quanto sua decisão equivocada quase a matou... O modo como se entregou a dor e ao desespero.

- E lhe sou imensamente grata por isso Jake, mesmo assim não te dá o direito de julgá-lo! Ele errou, eu errei... Fui fraca, mas gostaria que compreendesse que eu o amo, e nada irá mudar este fato!

"_**Era a mim quem você deveria amar Bells, não ele!"**_- o jovem lobo retrucou mentalmente e Edward conteve um rosnado.

- Sabe que sendo uma filha da lua, nós lhe devemos obediência e lealdade, e...

- Não Sam... Não estou exigindo nada, estou pedindo pra que coloquem as diferenças de lado ao menos uma vez, sabe que eles são diferentes, Efraim confiou em Carlisle, uma trégua é o que eu peço em nome das pessoas inocentes... Em nome do meu pai que está lá, no meio daquele inferno!

A situação era bem tensa, mesmo assim Edward pôde ver na mente de Carlisle e Eleazar, até mesmo de Jasper o quanto estavam orgulhosos dela, e mesmo sendo contra a ideia, tinha que admitir que Bella conduzia tudo aquilo com sabedoria e sensatez.

- Tem razão... – Sam disse para desagrado de Jacob. – Precisamos dar um fim nesta situação, nós lutaremos! Pelas pessoas inocentes, por Charlie e por você!

- Obrigada Sam! – Isabella não se conteve e pulou sobre ele, estalando um beijo em seu rosto, o lobo sorriu meneando a cabeça.

-Olha garota vampiro, minha noiva é bem ciumenta. – a risada descontraída da jovem preencheu o cômodo.

"_**Garota vampiro? Que porra é essa?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

- Pois diga a garota lobo, que não tem perigo... – Bella disse soltando-se dele indo para junto de Edward. – O meu coração já tem dono. – disse piscando para o vampiro que a estreitou em seus braços.

- Tem certeza disso Sam? – questionou Jacob.

- Absoluta Jake, é nosso dever, faremos uma aliança, em nome dos cidadãos inocentes do condado. – o líder disse voltando-se ara Carlisle.

- Em nome dos meus lhe agradeço de antemão, Sam. – o vampiro disse lhe estendendo a mão a qual o lobo aceitou selando o pacto.

- Quem diria que lutaríamos lado a lado, irado! – soltou Seth e foi quase impossível conter o riso.

Jacob bufou revirando os olhos. _**"O que eu queria mesmo era arrancar a cabeça deste branquelo azedo!" **_

- Tente! – Edward cuspiu entre os dentes e Jacob o olhou chocado.

- O que foi? – Bella perguntou sentindo a tensão entre os dois que se encaravam mortalmente.

- Como fez isso? – Jacob exigiu entre um rosnado.

- Edward?

- Seu amigo ai disse que gostaria dele mesmo arrancar minha cabeça. – os olhos de Jacob praticamente saltaram.

- Mas o Jake não disse nada! – Seth disse em defesa do amigo.

- Mas pensou não é Jake? Sugiro que seja mais cauteloso quanto aos seus pensamentos meu caro, Edward pode ler mentes! Quero que tenha em mente uma coisa Jake, feri-lo é o mesmo que me ferir, compreende? E isso serve pra você também! – disse voltando-se para Edward.

- Mas Bella...

- Chega! Estou farta dessa rivalidade entre vocês... Qual é o problema de vocês? A testosterona está em um nível elevado por acaso? Inferno! – esbravejou. – Será que não podem dar uma trégua? O tempo todo um provocando o outro... Não estou pedindo pra que sejam os melhores amigos, mas tenham o mínimo de respeito um pelo outro! Agora sugiro que os dois calem a boca porque temos assuntos muito mais importantes a discutir. – tanto o vampiro, quanto o lobo se calaram, Bella estava farta daquela birra entre os dois.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	47. CAPITULO 44

**Aqui está o capitulo de sábado, como prometi! **

**Espero que gostem e não esqueçam de comentar. **

**Beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XLV**

O primeiro a quebrar o silêncio que veio a seguir foi Jasper. - Pelo que disseram, já lutou contra um deles, certo? – perguntou diretamente a Sam.

- Sim, como disse anteriormente, foi preciso três de nós para dar cabo dele, era muito forte e completamente descontrolado, parecia louco.

- E onde o encontrou? – a pergunta veio de Edward.

- Ele estava rondando Forks, parecia à procura de algo.

"_**Estão cada vez mais próximos, isto não é nada, nada bom!"**_ – pensou Carlisle.

- O que pretendem fazer? – questionou Jacob.

- Pretendemos ir a Seattle e pegá-los de surpresa, mas para isso precisamos estar preparados, Jasper é o único aqui com experiência em uma luta direta com um recém-nascido. – explicou o médico.

- Se quiser posso mostrar a vocês como e quando atacar. – Carlisle e Sam assentiram.

- Poderíamos nos encontrar mais tarde próximo a fronteira, o que acha doutor?

- Perfeito Sam, e novamente obrigado.

- Como já disse doutor, fazemos isso por ela, e pelas pessoas inocentes.

- Sei disso meu jovem, sei disso!

-Conseguiu o que tanto queria... – Jacob disse ao se despedir de Isabella. – Afinal lutaremos lado a lado, não é?

- Eu já disse Jake, vocês não precisam ser os melhores amigos, mas ficaria imensamente feliz se pelo menos pudessem conviver sem...

- Vou tentar, mas não garanto nada! – o jovem lobo disse ao cortá-la. _**"A magoe outra vez e eu mesmo acabo com você!" **_– ameaçou em pensamento encarando Edward.

- Isso não vai acontecer! – o vampiro respondeu em um tom inaudível para a jovem.

- Nos vemos mais tarde Bella. – o lobo a puxou para um abraço esmagador o qual a jovem retribuiu.

- Se cuida Jake! – disse ao estalar um beijo no rosto do amigo, as mãos de Edward estavam cerradas em punho e sua mandíbula travada tamanha raiva que sentia.

-Até mais Bells! – Seth disse ao abraçar a jovem com menos intensidade do que Jacob é claro.

- Até garoto, juízo menino!

- Não sou um menino Bells, já sou um homem! – todos sorriram meneando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem Seth, agora vamos! – Sam disse o puxando. – Homem... Sei! Vê se te enxerga garoto.

- Esse garoto é uma figura! – Emmett disse entre risos.

- Você não viu nada! – Isabella virou-se para os dez vampiros que estavam na varanda, já as irmãs Denali aguardavam na sala. - Até que não foi tão ruim, certo? – seu olhar foi para o namorado que estava parado na escada que levava a varanda, seus olhos cor de mel fervilhavam de raiva e algo mais, seus lábios tornaram-se uma linha fina e sua expressão não era das melhores, o que fez a jovem engolir em seco.

- Sugiro que suba e tome um banho... – Alice disse torcendo o nariz.

- Alice! – Esme ralhou.

- Desculpe, mas é que está fedendo a...

- Cachorro molhado, eu sei... Desculpem por isso! – pediu tentando compreender a reação de Edward, ele estaria bravo pelo que disse? Ou Jacob o teria provocado novamente? – Acho melhor eu subir e tomar um banho. – disse passando por ele que se manteve uma distancia considerável dela, aliás, todos se mantiveram.

- Como puderam se aliar aqueles cães? – Irina praticamente rugiu quando retornaram para a sala.

-Eu vou... Subir. – Bella disse ignorando a vampira, Edward somente assentiu de onde estava e a jovem não conseguiu esconder a decepção, virou-se e disparou em direção à escada.

- Cuidado. – Edward pediu fazendo a jovem estancar. – Vá devagar ou pode tropeçar. – Isabella girou nos calcanhares lhe lançando um olhar mordaz, enquanto a gargalhada de Emmett ecoava pela sala.

"_**Ainda bem que ele não pode ler a mente dela! Pela cara da Bellinha não vem boa coisa dali."**_ – o pensamento de em fez com que Edward sorrisse e Isabella pensou que o namorado estava rindo dela.

- Rrrrr... – rosnou furiosa subindo as escadas. – _Vampiro idiota! _–soltou já no andar de cima.

"_**Ela tá uma fera contigo!" **_– Alice lhe disse em pensamento, mas Edward ignorou o pensamento da irmã, concentrando-se em Irina, Kate e Tanya.

- Irina está certa Carlisle, como pôde...

- Com a ajuda deles teremos uma chance... – Carlisle disse cortando Tanya. – Sei que tem seus motivos para odiá-los, Irina, mas tenha em mente uma coisa, Laurent sabia dos riscos quando matou aquele montanhista, assim como quando atacou minha nora!

- Ela nem era mais sua nora. – a vampira retrucou irada.

- Mesmo assim estava sob minha proteção.

- Isabella será minha esposa, não estou pedindo para aceitar o fato, mas exijo respeito, estamos entendidos? – Irina rosnou baixo disparando porta a fora.

"Desculpa Ed, ela está muito mal." – Kate pediu em pensamento antes de ir atrás da irmã.

- Ela está sensível, tente compreendê-la. – Tanya esbravejou encarando o vampiro.

- O que disse a ela serve pra você também, Tanya. – os olhos dourados da vampira estreitaram-se, e seus pensamentos ficaram nublados antes dela disparar atrás das outras duas.

-De um desconto a elas... – pediu Carmem. – Irina está mal pela perda de Laurent e Tanya... Bem sabe melhor do que eu o quanto seu relacionamento com Bella a afetou não é? – o vampiro somente assentiu.

- Acha mesmo que isso dará certo Carlisle? – perguntou voltando-se para o pai. – Lutar com aqueles...

- Cuidado com suas palavras Edward. – Esme o repreendeu.

- Sou obrigado a concordar com o Ed, não sei se dará certo lutar lado a lado com eles. – disse Emmett.

- Tenham em mente que para eles também não! – Lucian disse chamando a atenção de todos. – Mas infelizmente é preciso, lembre-se que aqueles recém-nascidos foram criados com um intuito, destruir vocês.

- Lucian tem razão, sem os lobos, não teremos a menor chance! – disse Jasper.

- E quanto a Bella? O que faremos para que...

- Desculpe Edward, mas se está pensando em deixá-la de fora, o aviso de antemão que estará comprando uma briga boa.

- E o que sugere Lucian, que a levemos conosco? Não vou expor Bella a um risco destes!

- Ela é uma feiticeira, Edward, e será de extrema importância em um confronto direto com eles. – o vampiro bufou irritado.

- Vou subir. – foi o que disse disparando em direção ao quarto, ao entrar ouviu o chuveiro ligado, lembranças do banho que compartilhara com ela pela manhã lhe vieram à mente. Jogou-se sobre a cama olhando para o teto tentando não pensar naquilo, mas era praticamente impossível sabendo que ela estava logo ali, completamente nua, em seu banheiro.

De repente o som do chuveiro cessou, e minutos depois Isabella saiu enrolada na toalha, os cabelos ainda úmidos exalando aquele cheiro tentador de morangos.

- Edward? – estava surpresa em vê-lo ali. – Pensei que estivesse lá em baixo com os outros.

- Eu estava, mas achei melhor subir, vou sair para que...

- Não, não saia. – a jovem pediu. – Ainda estou fedendo? – perguntou de onde estava hesitante em se aproximar, em um átimo ele estava por de trás dela.

- Definitivamente não... – disse roçando a por ta do nariz pela pele de seu pescoço. - Está deliciosamente cheirosa. – o vampiro sorriu ao sentir o corpo de Isabella estremecer, assim como seus pelos eriçarem.

- Edward... – saiu entre um gemido.

- O que? – sussurrou contra sua pele.

- Eu... Eu pensei que estivesse bravo comigo? – a jovem disse entre arfadas.

- De fato estava, mas ao vê-la assim tão linda, tão cheiros, tão...

- Posso? – Bella disse apontando para a porta e o vampiro franziu o cenho.

- Pode o que?

- Selar este quarto? – um sorriso se fez nos lábios dele.

- À vontade! – voltou a sussurrar contra sua pele, viu sua noiva apontar para a porta sibilando algo.

- Pronto! Agora nada do que se disser ou fizer aqui poderá ser visto ou ouvido do lado de fora.

- Isso é bom, não ouço ninguém!

- E isso é ruim?

- Em absoluto, é perfeito! – disse desatando o nó que prendia a toalha, deixando Isabella completamente nua. As mãos do vampiro eram urgentes em seu corpo, enquanto sua boca devorava a dela em um beijo cheio de paixão e principalmente desejo.

**Algumas horas depois...**

Depois de se amarem de forma lenta e imensamente prazerosa, Isabella adormeceu em seus braços, despertou sentindo os lábios de Edward em sua pele, lhe causando arrepios.

- Hmm... – gemeu se encolhendo.

- Acorda dorminhoca, chegou a hora.

- Que horas são?

-Meia noite, mas se quiser pode ficar e descansar um pouco mais.

- Não! Eu vou! – Edward bufou se deixando cair com as costas na cama, estava completamente vestido enquanto Isabella ainda permanecia nua. – Por favor, Edward entenda. – pediu sentando-se, cobrindo-se com o lençol.

- Estou tentando, acredite! – disse sem olhá-la.

- Hey, olha pra mim. – pediu ajeitando-se de forma que sentasse sobre ele, o vampiro teve um vislumbre se seus seios e foi o que bastou para excitá-lo. – Antes de tudo, gostaria de me desculpar, por Jacob... – ao ouvir aquele nome um rosnado baixo escapou de seus lábios. – Por favor, releve as coisas absurdas que provavelmente ele pensa, eu...

-Está se desculpando por ele? Vai defendê-lo Isabella? – foi a vez da jovem bufar revirando os olhos.

- Como defendi você das acusações dele! Eu já disse e repito, vocês não precisam ser os melhores amigos, mas será que poderia conviver com ele sem que estejam a ponto de se atracarem?

- Não gosto da ideia de lutar ao lado dele, não gosto dele perto de você e muito menos dele tocando em você! – cuspiu emburrado.

-É mesmo? – a jovem soltou saindo de cima dele e consequentemente da cama. – Ótimo, talvez assim tenha uma leve noção de como me sinto com relação a sua digamos que "amiga". - cuspiu entre os dentes referindo-se a Tanya e o vampiro bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de irritação.

-Eu já disse que pode levar um tempo, mas Tanya vai acabar aceitan...

-Jake também... – Isabella disse o cortando. – Ele só está confuso com relação aos seus sentimentos, tente compreendê-lo.

- Ele quer você!

- E Tanya quer você! – a jovem revidou. – Acho que ficou bem claro que sua amiga me odeia não é? Só que tem uma diferença entre Tanya e Jake, Edward! Eu jamais transei com ele! - Isabella cuspiu furiosa passando por ele indo em direção ao closet, ela sobressaltou ao ouvir o som da porta bater, Edward havia saído.

O clima havia ficado estranho entre o casal, Edward a levou em suas costas até o ponto de encontro, ao chegarem viram que o bando já os aguardavam, todos em sua forma de lobo. Os Cullen, Lucian, Eleazar e Carmem estavam lá, assim como Kate, Tanya e Irina preferiram ficar na mansão. Edward foi incumbido de transmitir os pensamentos dos lobos, que preferiram manter-se como estavam.

- Como havia dito anteriormente, Jasper tem experiência em uma luta contra um recém-nascido e seu conhecimento será de extrema importância para todos nós! Afinal, somos de paz e há muito que não lutamos. – seus filhos assentiram, assim como Esme.

- Preciso alertá-los que será arriscado e extremamente perigoso... – disse Jasper andando de um lado para outro dividindo sua atenção entre os lobos e os vampiros. - Os recém- criados, ou recém – nascidos como os chamamos, são muito fortes, acontece com todos nós em nossos primeiros meses nesta vida!

- Sam quer saber por quê? – Edward disse e o lobo negro assentiu com a cabeça.

- Durante os três primeiros meses de vida, nossa força é praticamente dez vezes mais do que a que temos agora e é quase impossível controlá-los.

- Mas de certa forma os estão controlando, certo? – Isabella perguntou desta vez.

- Sim, porque estão dando a eles o que desejam arduamente! Sangue! Quero que tenha em mente que não é tão difícil acabar com eles, mas se te pegarem desprevenidos, não será nada fácil se safar. Não podemos ser impulsivos, não se deixem ser pegos, uma vez que atacarmos temos que eliminá-los de forma rápida e eficaz! Infelizmente não temos muito tempo para treinos, eles estão em maior número e são muito mais fortes, teremos que planejar bem. – Isabella o olhava com certo fascínio.

- Jasper está disposto a nos mostrar como lutar. – Carlisle disse aos lobos.

- Sam disse que preferem ficar observando. – o médico olhou para o lobo negro assentindo.

- Então vamos treinar! – Emmett disse empolgado, estava louco por uma boa briga e de certa forma, Edward também estava.

O treino começou com Emmett, que foi usado como exemplo por Jasper de como não agir, em seguida Rosálie e Jasper lutaram, seguido de Edward e Carlisle. Isabella ficou encantada com a forma que o noivo agia em uma luta, era muito rápido e perspicaz, mas muito cheio de si e Carlisle acabou o derrubando no final. Alice parecia que dançava ao invés de lutar, sem contar que previa todos os ataques, Eleazar lutou com Carlisle e Lucian contra Emmett, que perdeu feio. Esme lutou contra Carmem, já Kate ficou de fora devido ao seu dom, ela soltava uma descarga elétrica que atordoava o oponente.

- E quanto a mim? Quem vai lutar comigo? – a jovem perguntou depois de ver todos treinando, todos olharam para ela como se a mesma tivesse perdido juízo.

- Nem pensar, é arriscado de mais?

- Pra quem, pra mim ou para vocês? – retrucou encarando o noivo com os olhos estreitados.

"_**Ela só pode ter pedido o juízo!"**_- Jacob pensou soltando um rosnado.

- O que ele disse? – inquiriu ainda encarando Edward.

- Ele acredita que tenha perdido o juízo!

- Escute com muita atenção vocês dois! Vocês querendo ou não eu vou lutar e não terá lobo ou vampiro que me impeça, estamos entendidos? – seu tom não deixava margem à discussão.

- Mesmo assim Edward insistiu. – Bella, pense bem, é perigoso demais e...

- E sugere o que? Que eu fique em casa sozinha? Me consumindo com a ínfima ideia de que algum de vocês possam estar feridos ou... – a jovem meneou a cabeça como se tentasse afastar aquele pensamento. – Não me peça isso, eu vou lutar isso o agrade ou não! Então porque ao invés de ficarmos aqui discutindo sobre isso, não me ajuda a treinar? – disse passando por Edward.

"_**Essa é das minhas!"**_ – pensou Kate sorrindo.

- Será que é tão difícil assim entender que eu não sou uma donzela indefesa? Sei me defender muito bem meu caro – Isabella resmungava entre os dentes e os vampiros tentavam arduamente prender o riso. – E então? Quem vai lutar comigo? – todos se entreolharam.

- Porque é tão teimosa Isabella? – Edward retrucou impaciente.

- Teimosa, eu? Olha quem fala? – revidou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Ela pode destruir a todos nós com um estalar de dedos Edward... – disse Lucian. – Deveria confiar mais em sua companheira.

- Não se meta! – o vampiro cuspiu com raiva, Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Jake! – Bella o chamou e ele logo se aproximou. "_**Vou mostrar uma coisa pra esse vampiro metido a besta!"**_ – pensou ao se aproximar do lobo. – Topa treinar comigo? – em resposta o lobo a lambeu.

-Argh! – Emmett soltou estremecendo de nojo, enquanto Edward continha um rosnado.

"_**Tem certeza de que a conhece?" **_– provocou Jacob e o vampiro lhe lançou um olhar mordaz o qual o lobo ignorou simplesmente. Isabella afastou-se do lobo castanho depositando um beijo na cabeça dele o que causou asco na maioria dos vampiros ali presentes, em seguida colocou a uma boa distancia entre eles.

- Ataque com tudo que tem lobinho! – provocou o amigo que rosnou forte expondo todos os dentes avançando sobre a jovem que o conteve com um simples movimento da mão, ela mantinha o lobo ganindo no ar. – Outra vez! – o lobo se lançou sobre Bella chocando-se contra o seu escudo, sendo lançado longe. – Desculpe Jake? Machucou? – Edward revirou os olhos, se tivesse um coração com certeza ele teria parado.

- Não se preocupe Edward, ela sabe o que faz. – Lucian disse ao seu lado.

- Eu sei, mesmo assim não consigo deixar de me preocupar com ela.

- Entendo! – depois de lutar contra Sam, Seth e Jacob e derrotar os três Isabella voltou-se para os vampiros.

-Quer tentar a sorte Emm? – provocou o cunhado.

- Tem certeza feiticeira? – o grandão disse aceitando o desafio.

- Não se atreva Emmett. – Edward disse entre os dentes, em um tom que somente eles ouvissem.

-Deveria confiar mais na tua mulher cara. – o irmão retrucou. – Relaxa Ed, não vou machucá-la.

"_**Ele a protege demais, será que não vê o quanto Bella é poderosa?" **_– o pensamento de Sam chamou sua atenção.

Emmett tomou distancia, disparando em direção de Isabella que simplesmente desapareceu diante de seus olhos, fazendo com que agarrasse o ar. A jovem reapareceu por de trás dele o erguendo como fez com Jacob, lançando o vampiro contra uma das árvores.

- Wow! Isso foi irado! – os outros riram da empolgação de Emmett, que sacudiu a cabeça atacando Bella novamente, a feiticeira voltou a desaparecer, reaparecendo nas costas de Emmett com uma adaga feita de fogo apontada para o seu pescoço o que fez o vampiro estancar.

- Você já era grandão! – brincou depositando um beijo em seu rosto, saltando em seguida. – Quem é o próximo!

- Vamos ver o que tem pra mim feiticeira! – Lucian disse com um sorriso brincando nos lábios. – Mostre-me do que é capaz Isabella!

A luta entre eles foi mais acirrada, Lucian desviava dos ataques de Isabella, e ela escapava de suas investidas, aos poucos a feiticeira mostrava do que era capaz.

-Ele a esta testando, percebe? – Jasper disse a Edward em um tom inaudível para Isabella.

- Está fazendo com que ela se solte. – seu irmão assentiu.

"_**Ela é mesmo incrível!" **_– Eleazar pensava com admiração.

Isabella bateu a poeira da roupa aproximando-se de Edward com um sorriso travesso. - E ai bonitão, vai encarar. – o provocou.

Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, tomando certa distancia, disparando em sua direção, mas como Emmett agarrou o ar.

- Isso é tudo que tem pra mim bonitão? – Bella disse ao reaparecer no alto de uma das árvores, piscou lhe mandando beijo no ar.

- Ah sua... – novamente o vampiro disparou e Isabella despareceu, reaparecendo em suas costas, beijando-lhe o pescoço, em um movimento muito rápido e imperceptível, o vampiro a puxou para frente prendendo-a em seus braços.

- E agora feiticeira?- perguntou sério, Bella sorriu marota colando seus lábios ao dele, desaparecendo em seguida.

- Tem que aprender a confiar em mim Edward. – disse se tele transportando de um lugar para outro. - Posso não ser imortal, mas eles não se aproximarão de mim. – Bella parou no centro da pequena clareira e abriu os braços sorrindo.

- Sou uma filha da lua Edward, e como tal controlo os quatro elementos... A terra... – ao dizer aquilo o chão sob os pés deles tremeram assustando a todos. – O ar... – uma rajada soprou muito forte contra eles, a água... – naquele exato momento Emmett ficou completamente encharcado.

-Porque eu? – resmungou pingando, enquanto Jasper, Alice e Kate riam pra valer.

- E principalmente o fogo. – todos estavam boquiabertos, ao ver a jovem fazer um movimento com os braços e em suas mãos surgir um enorme arco de fogo, puxando o direito uma flecha se formou e a feiticeira a disparou. A flecha cravou em uma das árvores que pegou fogo, e com um movimento da outra mão ela o apagou.

- Eles são meus aliados, contra os nossos inimigos. – concluiu.

- Acho que damos conta! – Jasper disse dando um tapa nas costas de Edward.

"_**Eu disse pra confiar nela! Quando vai aprender a confiar em mim?"**_ – o vampiro sorriu revirando os olhos.

"_**Ela é mesmo uma criatura única, tão especial!"**_ – pensava Esme com admiração e orgulho.

- Viu! Precisa aprender a confiar em mim, bonitão. – disse aparecendo diante de Edward, que enlaçou sua cintura, puxando-a pra bem junto de si.

- Você é mesmo impossível, sabia? – o vampiro roçou os lábios por sua pele, antes de beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Mas você me ainda me ama, não é? – Bella mordia os lábios com um sorriso maroto.

- Mais que tudo minha feiticeira! Mais que tudo! – disse a erguendo do chão, Isabella riu jogando a cabeça para trás e aquilo soou como musica aos ouvidos de Edward. Que deixou o corpo da jovem escorregar pelo seu, tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado, ignorando as blasfêmias de Jacob e as idiotices de Emmett.

Os vampiros voltaram a treinar e Isabella acabou não aguentando e adormeceu apoiada em Seth que havia se deitado perto dela, devido ao frio da madrugada, Isabella estava embrenhada em seus pelos. Jacob também se manteve próximo, o que tirou um pouco a concentração de Edward.

"_**Concentre-se Edward, ela está bem, está segura!" **_– Carlisle o repreendeu mentalmente.

"_**Ela está dormindo meu irmão, nem sequer o notou ali."**_ – o vampiro assentiu somente, sabia que a irmã tinha razão, mas definitivamente não gostava daquele lobo perto de sua feiticeira.

- Obrigado Seth! – Edward agradeceu ao pegar Bella em seus braços, ainda estava adormecida, a jovem soltou uns resmungos se aninhando em seu peito.

"_**Não por isso cara, ela é da família, valeu Ed!"**_ – o vampiro sorriu diante a tal pensamento, aquele garoto possuía uma mente pura, ao contrário dos outros não os odiava, parecia até simpatizar com eles, e no fundo Edward gostava daquele garoto.

**Dois dias depois... **

Os Cullen e os Denali caçavam frequentemente, com os treinos e a proximidade do confronto, precisavam manter-se fortes, afinal os recém-nascidos tinham a vantagem de se alimentar de humanos, como Lucian, os Cullen e ele se revezavam para que Bella não ficasse só.

- Porque não vão mais pro norte, lá encontraram presas maiores vai ser melhor pra vocês. – insistia Bella, sentia-se culpada uma vez que seu noivo e sua família tinham os olhos enegrecidos.

- Isso levaria pelo menos dois dias, não podemos deixá-la aqui sozinha. – esclareceu Carlisle.

- Se este for o caso, posso ficar na reserva, assim tem mais tempo para caçarem descentemente, vocês caçam sem preocupações e eles descansam dos treinos, facilita para todos. – os Cullen se entreolharam.

"_**Ela tem razão!" **_– pensou Carlisle.

- Porque quer tanto ficar na reserva? –Edward perguntou enquanto a levava até a fronteira, uma vez que fora voto vencido.

- Só estou tentando não ser um estorvo para vocês, pelo menos sabemos que aquela psicótica não vai se atrever a entrar em La Push outra vez, não depois de quase terem pegado ela. – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro encarando o vampiro. – Além do mais, tenho certeza que mesmo não lutando, sua "amiga" não vai perder a oportunidade de ir caçar com você, estou certa? – Edward se calou concentrando-se na estrada. – Hey... Psiu! Não vai falar comigo, bonitão? – o vampiro sorriu revirando os olhos. - Porque não deixa pra descontar toda esta raiva naqueles leões da montanha e vem aqui me dar um beijo?

- Você é terrível sabia? – disse a puxando para seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo com as costas apoiadas no volante.

- Me acha terrível? Você ainda não viu nada bonitão. – Bella sussurrou em seu ouvido sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha, o fazendo arfar.

- Bella... – gemeu levando suas mãos as coxas dela, que deslizou os lábios por sua pele, deixando um rastro de fogo em Edward.

As mãos do vampiro infiltraram-se pela blusa dela, até encontrar seus seios, Edward sorriu ao ver Bella jogar a cabeça pra trás, mordendo os lábios com força, contendo um gemido. Distribuiu beijos molhados por seu colo até chegar ao decote.

- Edward... – escapou entre um gemido, enquanto ondulava seu corpo sobre o dele, sentindo o quanto estava excitado. Edward tomou seus lábios em um beijo urgente enquanto Bella descia a mão entre eles o tocando sobre o jeans, fazendo com que soltasse um gemido alto, ousada, abriu o zíper infiltrando sua pequena mão até envolvê-lo.

-Bella... Para... – pedia segurando o pulso da jovem, tentando arduamente manter o controle. - Não faz isso Bella, está subestimando demais o meu autocontrole. – disse com a respiração pesada. Sem esforço algum a retirou do seu colo a recolocando no banco do passageiro.

- Chato! – resmungou fazendo bico.

- Seu amigo está chegando. – Edward sorriu ao vê-la soltar um grande suspiro.

- Droga! Mais saiba que o senhor está me devendo. – cobrou segurando o queixo dele, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Pago com juros, prometo. – respondeu estalando outro beijo, antes de sair do carro para lhe abrir a porta.

"_**Credo! Como ela pode preferir esse branquelo azedo?"**_ – se perguntava Jacob, Edward deu um sorriso maroto puxando Bella para um beijo avassalador. O beijo tinha sido tão intenso que a jovem perdeu completamente o rumo o que deixou o jovem lobo furioso.

- Te ligo quando chegar está bem? – avisou depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Te espero, e juízo mocinho. – Edward sorriu piscando em seguida, novamente a beijou indo em direção ao carro.

Isabella caminhou em direção a Jacob que a recebeu com um de seus abraços esmagadores, deixou sua imaginação solta fazendo com que Edward soltasse um rosnado antes de sair cantando pneu.

- O que você fez? – Isabella exigiu se apartando dele.

- Nada eu juro. – a cara de inocente dele não havia convencido Bella em momento algum, o conhecia perfeitamente, sabia o quanto Jake podia ser insuportável.

O clima na reserva não era dos melhores, nem todos aceitavam o fato de ter que lutar lado a lado com os Cullen e os outros, já Jacob só sabia criticar Edward e Leah parecia odiá-la ainda mais, se é que aquilo seria possível. Tudo aquilo deixou Isabella ainda mais estressada, sem contar o fato de não conseguia falar com seu pai.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_Sei que prometi um capitulo de feita pra mim também, mas a minha semana foi uma loucura, uma das minhas gatas machucou a pata e um dos meus cachorros morreu, podem imaginar como foi não é? Prometo me dedicar a ela esta semana, beijos e até terça. _


	48. CAPITULO 45

**Meu pc não quer colaborar, deu pau ontem, mas aqui está! **

**Beijos e até amanhã! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XLV**

Completava dois dias desde que Edward saiu pra caçar, seu pai não dava notícias e tão o pouco atendia ao telefone, sem contar nos olhares mortais de Leah e Paul que simplesmente não aceitavam o fato de se aliarem aos Cullen e ainda em meio a tudo isso, tinha que aturar as reclamações de Jake.

A jovem estava sentada no sofá da casa de Lia, sem ter absolutamente nada pra fazer, o que era entediante em sua opinião, pensou em ligar para Edward, mas sabia que aquilo o atrapalharia, sem contar que ele seria capaz de voltar antes somente por isso.

O sonho que tivera na noite anterior contribuía para seu péssimo humor matinal. Sonhara que Tanya havia usado do pretexto de caçar para se atirar sobre Edward uma vez mais, somente o pensamento a deixava possessa. Podia sentir em seus ossos que aquela vampira aprontaria alguma, viu o modo como reagiu ao saber que Edward havia a pedido em casamento, se pudesse a vampira teria arrancado sua cabeça sem nem ao menos piscar.

Lembrou-se dos treinos e da forma como seu noivo lutava, era tão sexy... Não pôde deixar de lembrar-se das coisas que Jasper e Carlisle disseram sobre os recém-nascidos e se perguntava se ela ficaria assim também. Sentiu o medo tomar conta de si, não queria se transformar em uma máquina de matar e sim ficar ao lado de Edward, pela eternidade. Mesmo assim era algo impossível para ela, ainda mais agora com tanto poder... Não poderia se arriscar a ficar completamente descontrolada, seria catastrófico.

Seu estômago a tirou de seus devaneios, correu em direção ao banheiro colocando até o que não havia comido pra fora, suava frio e tremia muito. Fazia uns dias que não passava mal, chegou a pensar que o problema havia sido resolvido, mas havia de enganado. Deu graças por não haver ninguém por lá, se alguém sequer desconfiasse que não andava bem do estômago novamente, com certeza a proibiriam de lutar, principalmente Edward.

Acariciou o ventre se perguntando se Edward estaria certo, se aquilo era mesmo impossível, o sonho que teve com sua avó e as duas crianças não saia de sua mente, sobressaltou com o som de seu celular.

- Edward?

"Oi, como está?"

- Bem... – mentiu. - Morrendo de saudade. – disse com a voz chorosa.

"Acabo de chegar, estou indo para a fronteira, também estou com muita, mas muita saudade, Bella" – o sorriso da jovem não tinha como ficar maior.

- Estou indo pra lá. – avisou desligando em seguida, Seth a acompanhou até a fronteira, já que Jacob havia saído com o restante do bando.

- Esse teu lance com o Ed parece ser bem sério não? – a jovem estancou encarando o menino.

- Ed? – perguntou franzido o cenho.

– Não é como o chamam? – disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Somente os irmãos e... _**"E a vadia da vampira amiga dele!"**_- concluiu mentalmente.

- Não esquenta com aquele falatório do Jake, o cara tá se roendo de ciúme de você. Não se preocupe que logo isso passa! Jake terá um imprinting com alguém e vai sair da tua cola.

- Sei disso, eu amo os dois, mas às vezes tenho vontade de torcer o pescoço deles, eles me deixam maluca, fato!

- Não entendo essa implicância com os Cullen, tirando a loira os outros são bem legais, assim como Lucian.

- Sim, eles são. – a jovem afirmou sorrindo, apesar de tudo, Seth não demonstrava aversão pelos Cullen e os outros. – Você é um garoto incrível Seth!

- E lindo também, pode dizer!

- Tá falando igual o Jake agora!

- Sabe que eu adoro você Bells... – o garoto disse jogando seu braço sobre o ombro dela. – E eu só quero que seja feliz. - pelo restante do caminho, falaram sobre amenidades até que os olhos da jovem avistaram o volvo prata e seu dono recostado nele.

- Edward! – soltou correndo em direção ao vampiro lançando-se em seus braços. – Senti tanto sua falta!

- Eu também, acredite!

- Prontinho, ela está entregue. – Seth disse estendendo a mão para Edward.

- Obrigado Seth, por cuidar dela.

- Tsc, sabe que não fiz isso sozinho, até mais Ed... – o vampiro sorriu meneando a cabeça. – A gente se vê depois Bells. - depois de depositar um beijo na amiga explodiu em sua forma de lobo, disparando floresta adentro.

- Esse garoto é incrível... – disse Edward. - É bom, ele não tem maus pensamentos com relação a nós, nem mesmo contra Victória.

- Seth tem um coração puro, é um em um milhão e pelo visto ele gosta mesmo de você.

- Sei disso e acredite, é recíproco, vamos? – a jovem assentiu entrando no carro, durante todo o trajeto a jovem parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos e Edward estava se consumindo de curiosidade, perguntando-se em que ela tanto pensava? Ao chegar à mansão conversou um pouco com Alice, Esme, Carmem e Rosálie.

"_**O que ela tem? Parece abatida, vocês brigaram?" **_– Alice perguntou mentalmente e Edward negou com a cabeça de forma imperceptível para Bella.

-Se não se importarem, acho que vou me deitar um pouco.

- Sente-se bem? – Esme perguntou com preocupação.

- Sim, estou bem, só um pouco cansada.

- Então vá e descanse filha. – a jovem assentiu subindo para o quarto de Edward, de onde estava o vampiro a acompanhou com o olhar, mal conseguia se concentrar na conversa com Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Lucian e Eleazar.

**Minutos depois...**

- Com licença. – pediu indo atrás dela, encontrou Bella encolhida na cama.

- O que está acontecendo com você, o que tanto pensa Bella? – perguntou deitando-se ao seu lado, os cabelos da jovem ainda estavam úmidos e ela usava uma das camisetas dele.

- Nada não. – respondeu amuada.

- Me diz o que se passa nessa linda cabecinha, por favor. – pediu a puxando pra perto de si, colando seu corpo ao dela.

-É que... Droga... É que faz dias que não consigo falar com meu pai, Lia também está preocupada, pois também não conseguiu e ele não é de ficar sem dar notícias.

- Hey... Não fica assim amor, seu pai deve estar ocupado demais, logo dará noticias. – ele a virou pra si. – Tem certeza que é só isso que te preocupa? – Edward tinha os olhos fixos no rosto da jovem, a procura de algo mais, viu um sorrisinho maroto se formar nos lábios dela.

- Eu estava pensando que...

- Que?

- Que o senhor está em divida comigo, está lembrado? – o vampiro sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Prometo lhe pagar com juros minha feiticeira. – disse antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo urgente, cheio de paixão e desejo.

Um beijo levou a outro até que ambos estavam completamente nus, um admirando a beleza do outro, Edward fez uma trilha de beijos pela pele de Bella deixando um rastro de fogo por onde seus lábios e sua língua passavam.

Ao chegar ao seu ventre, notou que a barriga antes lisinha estava um tanto saliente, perguntou-se se a noiva havia engordado, mas não se atreveu a tecer comentário algum. Continuou descendo até encontrar a intimidade de Bella, invadindo-a com sua língua, fazendo a jovem praticamente gritar seu nome agarrada em seus cabelos, enquanto ele era agraciado com seu néctar.

Bella estava ofegante, seus cabelos espalhados pelo colchão, em seus lábios um sorriso encantador. Edward voltou a beijá-la, fazendo com que a jovem sentisse o seu próprio gosto, foi um beijo lento e excitante. Sem cortar o beijo o empurrou contra o colchão ficando sobre as coxas do vampiro, sentindo seu membro rijo roçar em seu ventre.

- Quero que feche os olhos e relaxe, Edward. – pediu com a voz levemente rouca.

- O que tem em mente, Bella? – perguntou alarmado.

- Você confia em mim?

- Sabe que sim. – respondeu prontamente.

- Então feche os olhos e relaxe! – voltou a pedir.

Edward fechou os olhos recostando-se na cabeceira da cama, Isabella depositou um beijo cálido em seus lábios, os deslizando em seguida pelo maxilar. Beijou-lhe o queixo, mordendo-o em seguida, fazendo com que o vampiro arfasse.

Desceu os beijos molhados pelo pescoço, peito, abdômen, onde brincou um tempo com a trilha de pelos existentes ali, deliciando-se com os sons vindo dele.

- Bella... – gemeu entre os dentes ao sentir a mão pequena e quente envolvê-lo, a sensação era indescritível e seu corpo tencionou-se.

- Shhh... Relaxa Edward. – Bella voltou a pedir, com a voz rouca de excitação, sem parar de estimula-lo, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado. A jovem sorriu ao senti-lo tão vulnerável, depositou um beijo na ponta de seu membro, o que fez o vampiro agarrar a cabeceira da cama.

- Você é delicioso Edward... – disse ao deslizar a língua por sua extensão o engolindo em seguida, tomando-o na umidade se sua boca. Ora o sugava ora o lambia sem parar de estimulá-lo.

Edward estava completamente absorto no prazer que sentia, jamais uma mulher o havia acariciado daquela forma, não imaginava o quão prazeroso era, concentrou sua força cabeceira da cama se desfez em suas mãos à medida que o fim se aproximava... Estava prestes a liberar-se.

- Bella, eu... – tentou dizer entre um gemido, sentindo Bella aumentar o ritmo, sentiu os primeiros tremores e soltando um gemido quase gutural gozou forte, arremetendo contra a boca dela, que soltou um gemido de satisfação ao engolir tudo.

- Eu disse que você era delicioso! – a jovem disse lambendo os lábios, os olhos do vampiro reluziram e ele a puxou pra si tomando seus lábios em um beijo intenso, sentindo o seu próprio gosto.

- Isso foi... Eu não tenho palavras para descrever o quanto foi bom.

- Mágico! – a jovem disse com um sorriso maroto. – Isso foi mágico, concorda?

- Absolutamente!

-Eu só quis retribuir um pouco do prazer o qual me proporciona cada vez que me toca... Que me beija... Que... – ele a calou com outro beijo enquanto deslizava para dentro dela lenta e prazerosamente, sentindo a jovem recebê-lo, quente e úmida.

Ambos se deleitaram com o turbilhão de sensações que os invadiam, Bella estava sentada sobre ele, cavalgando sobre ele, que investia contra ela sem quebrar o olhar um só momento, se amaram com os olhos fixos um no outro.

Não precisavam de palavras, seus olhos falavam tudo que havia pra ser dito, até explodirem juntos em um prazer que transcendia o corpo. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás na hora em que seu corpo atingiu o clímax, Edward pode senti-la apertando-se em torno de si, enquanto seu corpo estremecia da cabeça aos pés.

Isabella logo adormeceu depois do intenso orgasmo, Edward ainda sentia seu corpo formigar com a intensidade com que se amaram. Fechou os olhos sentindo a energia que emanava de ambos quando chegaram ao clímax juntos, sempre juntos, fazer amor com Bella era sempre uma experiência única.

Despertou ao ouvir leves batidas à porta, só então se deu conta de que não ouvia nada além daquelas paredes, vestiu-se rapidamente cobrindo o corpo de Bella em seguida, ao abrir a porta encontrou a irmã do lado de fora.

- Alice?

- O que há com você? Estou tentando falar com você a um tempão, porque não desceu? – Edward estranhou o tom tenso de sua voz, fechou a porta saindo do quarto e sua mente foi invadida com o pensamento de todos ali, ficou tonto de inicio, mas logo se recuperou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – a irmã abriu sua mente e Edward soltou alguns palavrões.

- Não... Não... Não... Isso não pode ser Alice!

- Desculpe, eu tentei compartilhá-la com você, mas...

- Bella bloqueou o quarto há alguns dias, não ouço absolutamente nada aqui fora.

- Wow! Desculpe interromper! – pediu constrangida.

- Bella está dormindo, como ela o pegou Alice? – o vampiro andava de um lado para outro, Victória havia conseguido pegar Charlie e com certeza o usaria para atrair Bella.

- Não sei dizer como Victória fez isso, estou mais preocupada com a reação de Bella ao descobrir, Ed.

-Não será das melhores, acredite! Vamos. – os dois desceram encontrando os outros na sala de estar.

- Carlisle o que faremos? - pela angustia do filho, Carlisle sabia que já estava a par da situação.

- Se acalme Edward! Não acha melhor contar a ela?

- Não sei, Bella está preocupada com ele, pelo que disse, tentou falar com Charlie assim como Lia e nenhuma das duas teve êxito. Conhece o gênio forte dela, sinceramente não sei como reagirá a uma notícia destas.

- Ela não é tão frágil como julgas Edward, tenha mais confiança em sua mulher. – disse Lucian.

- Sei que não Lucian, mas se visse como estava abatida, preocupada.

-Conhecendo a Bellinha como conheço, assim que souber vai partir com tudo pra cima da Victória. – lembrou Emmett.

- Seu irmão tem razão, concordou Carlisle.

- Isso não é bom, se Bella perder o controle, temo que não possamos controlá-la. – apontou Lucian. – Aquilo que viram na clareira não foi nada perto do que Bella é capaz.

- Como assim não foi nada? – Alice perguntou chocada.

- Vai levar um tempo para que consiga o controle absoluto de seus poderes, aos poucos ela vai aprendendo a usá-los com sabedoria, se vier tudo de uma vez...

- Entra em colapso. – concluiu Carlisle.

- Isso mesmo. - afirmou Lucian.

- PAAI... NAAÃOOO! – um grito ecoou na casa e Edward disparou para o quarto, Bella se debatia e falava palavras desconexas.

- Shhh! Calma meu amor... – pediu tentando contê-la. - Estou aqui Bella, o que foi? – ele a envolveu em seus braços, já que a jovem que chorava bastante. Bella afundou o rosto em seu peito e se deixou chorar, desta vez o sonho não foi bonito, ou agradável.

Isabella estava novamente na clareira e Cassandra desta vez estava acompanhada de uma mulher, ela a reconheceu das fotos que sua avó tinha assim como seu pai, era Renée sua mãe.

- _Vovó? Vovó porque está triste? – perguntou ao ver a tristeza nos olhos da avó. _

_-Oh minha pequena, terá que ser forte meu anjo. _

_- Porque, o que está havendo vovó? Ela é minha mãe, o que minha mãe faz aqui? _

_- Olha só pra você, meu bebê se tornou uma linda mulher. – disse a moça bonita. – Vim lhe pedir um favor meu anjinho, cuide de seu pai, Charlie vai precisar muito de você, Isabella. _

_- Por quê? Porque papai vai precisar de mim? _

_- Terá que ser forte minha pequena... – disse Cassandra desta vez. - Para enfrentar o que está por vir, tome cuidado Bella. Tome muito cuidado meu anjo. – Cassandra pediu visivelmente preocupada. _

_- Onde está o papai? O que ouve com ele? – a jovem perguntou assustada. _

_- Não podem esperar mais, precisam agir o mais rápido possível ou ela o matará! _

_- PAAI... – Cassandra e Renée desapareceram deixando-a sozinha. - NAAÃOOO! -_ Isabella gritou em desespero, despertando.

- Não... Isso não...

- O que foi Bella, me diga, por favor.

- Meu pai... Ela esta com meu pai... Victória está com meu pai! – aquilo havia sido uma afirmação e o vampiro tinha os olhos arregalados.

- Calma Bella, do que está falando?

- O sonho... Minha avó... Ela disse que Victória está com ele. – Bella falava entre o choro dificultando o entendimento.

- Bella respira e me diga o que esta acontecendo? –Edward insistiu, a jovem puxou uma respiração profunda, tentando se acalmar.

- Meu pai... Ele está com Victória, ela o pegou Edward... Meu pai corre perigo temos que agir rápido. - disse secando as lágrimas.

- E como chegou a essa conclusão?

- Ando tendo sonhos...

- Como os que teve com sua avó?

- Sim... Foi assim com Lucian e... – de repende a jovem se calou. – É como se de certa forma ela me avisasse do que está por vir, compreende?

- Mais ou menos, está dizendo que são sonhos premonitórios?

- Nem todos.

- O que quer dizer, com o que andou sonhando Bella? – Edward a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que lhe escondia algo.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, não agora. – disse tentando se levantar, mas ele a manteve ali.

- Isabella! – insistiu e a jovem bufou irritada.

- Vi você e sua amiga, ela te beijou não foi? – os olhos de Edward praticamente saltaram.

- O que?

- Aqui em seu quarto, você havia saído do banho, estava somente de toalha e ela se insinuou pra você, vai negar? Vai negar que ela fez de novo no dia que saíram pra caçar? – o vampiro estava perplexo e não sabia o que dizer.

- Bella, eu...

- Não quero discutir isso com você, não agora. – disse levantando-se desta vez. - Meu pai esta em perigo e temos que agir o mais rápido possível. – insistiu se enrolando ao lençol, pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro.

- O que ouve? –Carlisle perguntou alarmado, todos estavam na sala.

- Me desculpem, tive um pesadelo. – a jovem se desculpou sem graça.

- Sonhou com o que Bella? – o tom de Alice não escondia sua preocupação.

- Meu pai está em perigo, temos que agir o mais rápido possível, antes que ela o mate. – todos se entreolharam sem entender.

- Ela? Ela quem Bella? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Victória!

"_**Contou a ela?"**_ – o pai disparou mentalmente encarando Edward, o vampiro negou imperceptivelmente.

- Como soube? – Alice inquiriu.

-Minha avó me disse!

- Mas sua avó não está morta? – Emmett perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- No sonho... Ando tendo sonhos com minha avó e neles ela me previne do que está por vir... Ela me avisou sobre a chegada de Lucian... Sobre... Mas... – foi a vez de Alice franzir o cenho. – Mas desde que li o livro das sombras que tenho sonhos estranhos... Muito estranhos.

- Estranhos como Bella? – perguntou Lucian.

-Sonho com coisas... Imagens... Fatos que aconteceram ou irão acontecer... Não é muito preciso.

- Podem ser somente sonhos Bella. – disse Carlisle tentando acalmá-la.

- Não são... Eu sei! Eu vi! Foi extremamente desagradável devo ressaltar, acredito que jamais conseguirei apagar de minha mente uma cena tão... – Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, o vampiro sabia perfeitamente a que a noiva se referia. – Mas isso não importa! Meu pai está em perigo, eu sei, eu sinto em meus ossos... Precisamos agir o mais rápido possível Carlisle.

- Bella tem razão, Carlisle. – Alice se manifestou. – Acabo de ter uma visão e nela...

- Victória estava com Charlie... – concluiu Bella. – Minha avó me disse.

- Sinto muito Bella, não sei como não vi quando ela tomou a decisão... – lamentou a vampira sentindo-se péssima.

- Não sinta Alice! – o tom de Bella havia mudado. – Quem vai sentir será Victoria... Aquela vampira vai lamentar ter se colocado em meu caminho e acima de tudo, teve a ousadia de ameaçar meus amigos e a minha família. – havia um brilho diferente nos olhos da jovem e aquele fato preocupou Edward, Carlisle, Eleazar e principalmente Lucian.

Alice mantinha-se concentrada em Charlie, mas não conseguia pegar nada de Victória e nem mesmo de seu parceiro o tal Riley, também mantinha os olhos em qualquer decisão vinda de Aro e seus irmãos. Sam e Jacob haviam sido chamados para tentarem traçar um plano de abordagem, Bella e Carlisle queriam levar a luta em si para longe das cidades, para evitar mais mortes.

De repente Alice perdera o foco... ** Novamente a imagem de um velho galpão abandonado surgiu em sua mente, os recém- nascidos brigando entre si, destruindo uns aos outros. Riley havia se decido atacariam ao amanhecer e viriam pelas montanhas. Charlie estava com o vampiro, o homem estava desesperado, com algumas escoriações, seria usado no intuito de atraí-los. **

- O que você viu Alice? – o tom de Bella foi desesperado.

- Riley se decidiu, atacarão ao amanhecer, virão pelas montanhas. – anunciou a vampira.

- E o meu pai? Viu Charlie?- o olhar de Alice encontrou o do irmão. – Alice?

-Charlie está vivo, Bella, está assustado e confuso, eles o usarão como isca para nos atrair, assim como você.

- Então vamos mostrar àquela vampira o que ela pescou. – disse subin novamente um brilho estranho passou por seu olhar e aquilo deixou Edward preocupado.

Ficou decidido que atrairiam Riley e seu exército para a grande clareira, os lobos permaneceriam escondidos e usados como elemento surpresa, uma vez que Alice havia indicado a hora à direção exata de onde os recém-nascidos viriam.

Assim que a reunião acabou, Bella se despediu de Sam e Jacob, subindo em seguida, Edward subiu logo atrás dela.

- O que esta pensando em fazer Bella, porque está tão estranha? – disse se colocando diante dela.

- Quero acabar de uma vez por todas com este inferno! – sua voz saiu exaltada. – Aquela vampira não tem ideia de com quem está mexendo, como ela teve a ousadia de tocar no meu pai? – a jovem andava de um lado para outro impaciente.

- Bella, por favor, esfria essa cabeça, como quer lutar assim? – ela ergueu a cabeça o encarou com uma expressão séria.

- Não se preocupe! Toda minha raiva está concentrada em Victória, fique tranquilo, apesar de tudo, sua "amiga" está segura! Mas fique ciente de que se ela se insinuar novamente pra você, nada nem ninguém vai livra-la de mim, estamos entendidos? – algo em seu olhar deixou claro que ela falava sério, muito sério.

Isabella saiu do quarto indo para o quarto de Alice, onde a vampira havia separado uma roupa especial para todas. Os homens as aguardavam no andar debaixo, todos vestiam preto, por recomendação de Alice.

As primeiras a descer foram Kate e Carmem, elas vestiam calça preta, tênis e blusa preta de manga. Alice, Rosálie e Esme vestiam basicamente a mesma coisa.

-Uau! Vocês estão um arraso! – Emmett soltou indo ao encontro de sua esposa, os olhos de Edward estavam fixos em Isabella, que se destacava entre elas, sua calça preta de couro extremamente colada, moldava perfeitamente aquelas coxas grossas assim como aquela bunda perfeita. Já sua regata moldava aqueles seios perfeitos... O vampiro mordeu o lábio inferior de forma tentadora. Notou que a jovem usava um cinto com a fivela em forma de triqueta e seu casaco longo, também era em couro preto. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e o vampiro soltou um longo suspiro, sua noiva estava quente! Aliás, ela era quente como o inferno!

- Tem noção do quanto está linda? – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido ao se aproximar dela.

- Tsc! Deixa de ser bobo, Edward! Promete que vai tomar cuidado?

- Só se me prometer o mesmo! – o vampiro sorriu colando seus lábios aos dela em um beijo breve, a envolvendo em seus braços, Bella passou seus braços ao redor dele aninhando-se em seu peito. Alivio o tomou ao notar que apesar da breve discussão, estavam bem.

**Minutos depois... **

Estavam preparando-se para sair quando Alice estancou e Edward estancou em seguida assustando Bella e os outros.

- O que aconteceu Alice? Edward? – Carlisle exigiu chamando a atenção dos dois.

- Os Volturi... – disse Alice. – Tomaram conhecimento do distúrbio em Seattle, decidiram enviar aqueles quatro para averiguar.

- Aqueles quatro? Que quatro? Edward o que isso significa?

- Que teremos problemas! – o vampiro respondeu tenso.

- Jane, Alec, Demetri e Félix! Jane é a menina dos olhos de Aro, os quatro comandam a guarda Volturi.

- Quando virão? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Sairão de lá hoje em um voo noturno, a luta será em algumas horas.

- O voo da Itália para Nova York leva no mínimo doze horas, teremos tempo! – disse Lucian.

- E o que diremos a eles? Porque com certeza vão xeretar por aqui! – Edward cuspiu furioso. – Mas que inferno! Será que é pedir muito um a misera trégua? – esbravejou passando as mãos pelos cabelos um sinal de que estava irritado.

- Hey, olha pra mim, Edward! – a jovem pediu segurando seu rosto entre as mãos. - Não vamos pensar nisso agora, ok? Concentre-se em um problema por vez, está bem? – pediu se esticando para alcançar seus lábios.

- Bella tem razão, vamos nos concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez, temos um problema bem grande pra resolver agora, deixaremos para nos preocupar com os Volturi depois, acho melhor nós irmos, certo?

-Quer ir de carro, ou prefere correr? – Edward perguntou a jovem que não teve tempo de responder.

- Esperem! – Tanya pediu descendo as escadas em um átimo, estava vestida toda de preto, como eles.

"_**Mas é muita cara de pau!"**_- pensou Alice, o que deixou Edward intrigado.

- Irei com vocês. – disse Tanya vestida como eles.

- Porque isso agora, Tanya? – a pergunta veio de Rosálie que lançou um olhar desconfiado para a vampira.

- Esta é a minha família... – disse com os olhos fixos nos de Edward. – E é por ela que lutarei, pelos Cullen e por você, Ed.

"_**Sempre vou lutar por você, meu amigo!"**_- a vampira disse em pensamento piscando para Edward que sorriu.

- Era só o que me faltava! – Isabella resmungou soltando-se dele bruscamente, saiu pisando duro. _**"Juro que ainda mando essa vampira nojenta pro quintos dos infernos!" **_– concluiu mentalmente.

- Bella, espera! – Edward pediu segurando-a pelo braço. – Onde pensa que vai?

- Você eu não sei, eu vou tirar o meu pai das garras daquela vadia! – disse desaparecendo diante dos olhos do vampiro.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	49. CAPITULO 46

**Para compensar o meu atraso, mais um pra vcs! **

**Beijos e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XLVI**

- Inferno! – Edward praguejou disparando floresta adentro seguindo em direção ao local marcado, os outros foram logo atrás.

Isabella apareceu no local marcado onde o bando já aguardava, estavam todos em sua forma de lobo. Não demorou muito para que Edward rompesse por uma das entradas da grande clareira.

- Nunca mais faça isso! - cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Ué? Onde está sua "amiga"? – disparou irônica. – Afinal ela decidiu lutar por você não é? Que comovente! – o vampiro trincou os dentes.

-Bella...

- Aqui não é o local e muito menos o momento adequado para esta discussão, concorda? Depois conversamos mocinho!- Edward bufou revirando os olhos.

"_**Essa é minha garota!"**_- Jacob disse em pensamento, provocando o vampiro que rosnou baixo lhe lançando um olhar mordaz.

Aos poucos os vampiros iam chegando, e em alguns minutos estavam todos reunidos na grande clareira. Como combinado os lobos ficaram escondidos e em um ponto estratégico, Isabella os envolveria em um escudo, para que os recém-nascidos não sentissem seu cheiro.

A jovem retirou os anéis, os colocando no bolso interno do casaco, os primeiros raios de sol despontavam quando Alice anunciou:

- Estão chegando, seguiram os nossos rastros! Oh meu Deus!

- O que foi Alice? – Jasper perguntou vendo a expressão de medo no rosto da esposa. – O que viu?

- Não estão seguindo nossos rastros, estão seguindo o rastro de Bella! Estão vindo atrás de Bella! – os olhos da jovem arregalaram-se. – Eu vi... Riley esteve na sua casa.

- Na minha casa?

- Ele passou seu cheiro para cada um deles.

- Como?

- O desgraçado pegou uma de suas blusas. – Edward disse entre um rosnado.

"_**Está dizendo que este exército está vindo atrás dela?" **_– Jacob perguntou mentalmente, o vampiro olhou para o lobo assentindo positivamente. _**"Merda!" **_

-Já posso ouvi-los. – o vampiro anunciou segurando a mão de Bella.

- E o que vê na mente deles? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Só uma coisa na mente perturbada deles, matá-la! – a ultima parte não passou de um sussurro, mas vampiros e lobos ouviram perfeitamente, rosnados ecoaram na grande clareira.

- O que há na mente perturbada deles? – ele se voltou para a jovem que aguardava a resposta. - Por tudo que é mais sagrado, não se fira Bella. – a feiticeira viu medo naquele par de olhos cor de mel.

- Mantenha-se vivo e inteiro. – revidou o pedido, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés. – Ainda pretendo me casar com você, bonitão! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, Edward sorriu tomando seus lábios em um beijo completamente apaixonado.

Os primeiros recém- nascidos despontaram pelo lado norte da clareira, Isabella mantinha o escudo encobrindo os lobos, piscou para o noivo armando o arco. A feiticeira mirou disparando uma flecha certeira fazendo com que queimassem virando um monte de cinzas.

Os lobos entraram na luta assustando os recém- nascidos, Isabella estava furiosa, em sua maioria eram jovens e seu ódio por Victória aumentava à medida que era obrigada a eliminá-los. Olhou em volta e viu os lobos agindo, o modo preciso como os atacavam, os Cullen também lutavam muito bem, Jasper era mesmo muito experiente, e Edward? Ele os eliminava com facilidade, pois sabia exatamente o que fariam, os eliminando de modo rápido e preciso.

De onde estava Edward via sua feiticeira lutar com garra, os eliminando com facilidade, era esperta e ágil, nem de longe se parecia com a garota desajeitada que tropeçava nos próprios pés.

Quatro recém-nascidos a cercava, seu arco começou a falhar e Bella os arremessou longe, mas logo voltaram ainda mais sedentos. Jacob correu em seu auxilio, saltando sobre um deles, o pegando pelo pescoço, enquanto Edward pegava outro, arrancando-lhe a cabeça sem a menor dificuldade.

Os dois que restaram voltaram a atacá-la e Bella os arremessou novamente, a jovem se esforçou e desta vez o fogo saiu em forma de lança a qual arremessou contra um deles que virou queimou se tornando um monte de cinzas, o que assustou o outro.

Isabella desapareceu quando o vampiro tentou pegá-la, reaparecendo em suas costas, agarrada a ele, uma adaga de fogo se formou em sua mão e a jovem não pensou duas vezes ao cravá-la no pescoço dele saltando em seguida, vendo o vampiro se tornar um monte de cinzas.

O grito de Tanya chamou a atenção de Edward, Bella e Jacob, ela lutava contra um quando outro se aproximou, Isabella viu seu noivo correr para ajudá-la, de repente os dois lutava lado a lado, um auxiliando o outro. Outro recém – nascido se aproximou e quando Tanya foi atacá-lo uma flecha cravou no peito dele que queimou diante de si, tornando-se um monte de cinzas. A vampira se virou assustada, assim como Edward que estava ao seu lado, ambos viram Bella com o arco em uma das mãos, ela os encarou por alguns segundos, seu olhar era cortante. Virou-se desforrando toda sua ira nos recém- criados que surgiam em sua frente.

O numero havia reduzido consideravelmente, Lucian sinalizou com a cabeça e Bella ateou fogo nas pilhas de corpos que havia espalhadas.

- Olá Isabella! – aquela voz fez com que Bella gelasse dos pés a cabeça, os Cullen logo foram para junto dela, assim como Lucian e os lobos, os Denali ficaram mais atrás.

Bella se virou lentamente, Victória estava sobre uma enorme rocha, ao seu lado Riley, o outro vampiro segurava Charlie que olhava apavorado para a filha. Foi impossível controlar as lágrimas, uma vez que seu pai estava todo machucado, pensou no quanto estava assustado e confuso. Afinal ele a tinha visto usar seus poderes, temia que a julgasse um monstro ou algo parecido.

- Pai! – gritou dando um passo pra frente, com Edward de um lado e Jake de outro.

- Solte-o Riley, ela não vale à pena, está te usando não percebe? – Edward disse ao ver o que se passava em sua mente, o rapaz estava apaixonado por Victória, que mentia dizendo que o amava, mas a vampira se livraria dele assim que tivesse chance.

- É mentira meu amor... – Victória interveio. - Ele só está tentando proteger essa coisa ai. – disse apontando para Isabella. – Afinal de contas garota, o que é você garota? Como fez aquilo? – gritou descontrolada.

- Isso é algo que jamais saberá minha cara. – apesar das lágrimas, a voz da jovem saiu cortante, seu olhar foi para Riley, em seguida trocou um olhar significativo com Edward.

- Riley, Victória só esta fazendo isso para vingar seu verdadeiro amor... – disse chamando a atenção dele pra si. - Ela não liga pra você. – o vampiro vacilou por um milésimo de segundo e Bella tirou Charlie de suas mãos o deixando entre os Cullen.

- Protejam - no. – pediu sem olhar pra trás, não foi capaz de encarar o olhar chocado do pai, no mesmo instante Esme, Alice, Seth e Quill se colocaram ao redor dele.

- Fique tranquilo Charlie. – Alice pediu o abraçando, o homem tremia dos pés a cabeça.

- O que... O que ta acontecendo... Como... – Charlie mal conseguia falar.

- Depois Bella explicara tudo meu amigo. – a pequena vampira lançou um olhar para o marido que assentiu agindo imediatamente.

- NÂO! – Victória gritou entre um rosnado. – Vai se arrepender garota! Vai implorar pra que eu acabe com sua vida miserável. – cuspiu tomada de ódio.

-É mesmo? Estou aqui Victória, porque não vem me pegar? – Bella disparou entre os dentes, tentando se controlar, uma vez que sua vontade era de partir pra cima daquela desequilibrada.

- Seria fácil demais, quero que sofra, quero que paguem pelo que seu namorado e a família miserável dele fez ao meu James! – a gargalhada escarnecida de Bella ecoou na clareira.

"_**A Bellinha pirou?" **_– pensou Emmett estranhando a atitude da amiga e cunhada.

"_**Definitivamente essa garota é maluca!"**_ – foi o pensamento de Jacob.

- Os Cullen não fizeram nada sua louca! E pra sua informação, não foi Edward quem matou aquele babaca do James. – o rosnado de Victória ecoou na clareira. – Eu matei aquele seu namorado idiota!

-Vou acabar com você!

- Tente! – Isabella a desafiou.

-RILEY, PEGUE-O! – Victória ordenou e o vampiro se lançou sobre Edward, mas Isabella o arremessou longe, mais recém – nascidos surgiram e a luta recomeçou.

Victória foi pra atacou Bella, que desapareceu fazendo com que a vampira agarrasse o vazio, reaparecendo no alto da rocha, mas estancou ao ver que Riley de alguma forma havia conseguido pegar Edward. Ele o segurava pelos braços e Victória se aproximou tomando a cabeça dele em suas mãos, um sorriso mórbido se fez em seus lábios.

-Vai vê-lo morrer diante de você Isabella, vai sentir na pele o que eu senti.

- NÂO! Por favor, Victória, deixe-o, eu me rendo, é a mim que você quer... – a jovem disse entre lágrimas se deixando cair de joelhos, concentrou-se em uma lasca de pedra que havia próximo dela, muito poucos ali notaram o movimento.

"_**A terceira esposa."**_ – o pensamento de Sam deixou Edward intrigado, o que o lobo quis dizer com aquilo?

- Eu te amo Edward. – Bella disse com seus olhos fixos nos do vampiro que tinha o cenho franzido. – Sempre vou amar. – ao dizer aquilo levou a lasca ao pulso o cortando, o cheiro irresistível do seu sangue deixou a todos atordoado.

Riley soltou Edward disparando juntamente com Victória em direção a Bella, e o pior é que não eram os únicos, os recém-nascidos alvoroçaram. Os Cullen e os Denali prendiam a respiração, assim como Lucian, a luta recomeçou e Isabella se tele transportava de um lado para o outro, os deixando ainda mais perdidos e fáceis de abater. Jacob e Edward, juntos deram cabo de Riley facilmente, mas Victória era rápida e escorregadia.

- De um jeito de conte-los. – a jovem pediu teletransportando-se de um lugar para outro, mas sentiu uma vertigem, assim como uma mão gelada agarrar seu braço o que a fez gritar tamanha dor que sentira, Victória sorriu sádica.

- BELLA! – o grito de Edward fez com que todos estancassem os rosnados de Jacob, assim como o dos outros lobos ecoou pela clareira. - Solte-a Victória. – exigiu furioso, pois viu na mente insana daquela criatura tudo que havia era o desejo pelo sangue de Bella. Viu angustiado Victoria lamber o corte cravando os dentes no pulso da jovem em seguida. Isabella soltou um urro de dor, tentava se concentrar, mas sentia-se fraca. Esforçou-se e uma adaga de fogo se fez.

- Vá para o inferno junto com seu namorado. – disse ao cravar a adaga no peito de Victória que gritou ao ser consumida pelo fogo, se tornando um monte de cinzas.

Isabella voltou a gritar ao sentir o braço queimar, debatia-se aos gritos, Edward correu pra junto dela, assim como Lucian e Carlisle, Jacob já estava em sua forma humana.

-Bella? Bella, fala comigo meu amor. – Edward pedia tentando fazê-la reagir. –O que faremos Carlisle? Aquela desgraçada a mordeu.

"_**Maldição, isso não pode estar acontecendo, não com ela!" **_– pela primeira vez Edward concordava plenamente com os pensamentos de Jacob.

- Bella não pode se tornar uma de nós, pelo menos não agora! – disse Lucian. - Sugue o sangue dela Edward, tire o veneno. – ordenou encarando o vampiro.

- O que? Não! Eu não posso, não vou conseguir parar, vou acabar matando-a. – estava assustado, apavorado na verdade.

- Ela confia em você meu jovem amigo, eu confio, sua família confia em você Edward, faça agora! – o vampiro voltou a ordenar.

"_**Lucian tem razão meu irmão, faça-o!"**_- Alice pediu mentalmente.

-Sugue o veneno filho, sei que consegue. – Carlisle disse levando a mão ao ombro do filho que estava angustiado.

- Vou fazer passar meu amor... – Edward sussurrou pegando o braço de Bella em suas mãos. – Isso vai passar, eu prometo Bella. – disse antes de cravar seus dentes no pulso da jovem.

Se o cheiro do seu sangue era tentador, o gosto era algo indescritível, Edward gemeu ao sentir aquele sangue tão precioso descer por sua garganta, estava em êxtase.

- Edward pare! Edward se não parar agora vai matá-la. – as palavras de Carlisle o trouxeram a razão e Edward parou de se sugá-la, passando sua língua cheia de veneno sobre a ferida para que cicatrizasse instantaneamente. Sentiu-se estranho, forte, muito mais forte do que era.

- Que porra é esta? – disparou Jacob com os olhos saltados.

-Isso é... Impossível! – sibilou Carlisle. _**"Jamais vi algo parecido em toda a minha existência."**_ – Edward o olhou confuso. - Seus olhos... Estão verdes! – disse ainda chocado.

- O que?

- É um efeito colateral... – disse Lucian. – Depois explico melhor, temos que tirá-la daqui, seu pulso está muito fraco Carlisle.

-Leve-a Carlisle, vá com eles Lucian e leve Charlie com vocês. – o vampiro assentiu pegando Bella nos braços.

- Tome cuidado Edward, o sangue de uma feiticeira é extremamente poderoso, a mudança na cor dos olhos não é o único efeito colateral. – Edward o olhou confuso, mas antes que pudesse perguntar algo, viu Lucian disparar com sua feiticeira.

"_**Que porra é essa? Porque ele está com os olhos verdes?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett o olhando de um jeito estranho. Edward pôde ouvir mais recém – nascidos se aproximando.

- Tem mais alguns se aproximando... – alertou chamando a atenção de todos. – Vamos acabar logo com isso!

"_**Ele ficou ainda mais lindo assim!" **_– o vampiro revirou os olhos diante o pensamento de Tanya.

Edward notara que além do seu dom estar mais aguçado, estava ainda mais rápido que o normal e sua força havia aumentado consideravelmente. Aos poucos não havia mais nenhum recém – nascido, o pesadelo em fim havia acabado.

Viu seus irmãos comemorarem enquanto ateavam fogo nos corpos que sobraram, um pensamento em meio a toda aquela comoção lhe chamou a atenção.

"_**Não entendo? Por quê? Porque Bella fez aquilo?" **_– seu olhar recaiu sobre Sam, o lobo alpha. Edward se aproximou dele que estava em sua forma humana, comemorando a vitória com os seus.

- Sam? Pode me dar um minuto?

- Claro?

- O que você quis dizer com a terceira esposa?

- Você ouviu?

- Desculpe, não posso evitar. – o alpha somente assentiu.

- É uma antiga lenda de nossa tribo, sobre o grande espírito guerreiro que desistiu de seu espírito lobo, já havia lutado demais e perdido suas duas primeiras esposas, mas encontrou uma terceira, essa era sua esposa espiritual, compreende? – Edward assentiu.

- Mas o que Bella tem haver com isso?

- Depois de um tempo de paz, ocorreram mortes em uma aldeia vizinha, eles culpavam o chefe Taha Aki, que cansado de guerras mandou seus filhos averiguarem, descobriram que era um frio quem matava as pessoas ali, até então só tinham ouvido falar de tal criatura nas lendas, nunca os tinham visto. Eles o atacaram e o destroçaram, levando seus restos para o pai. – Sam contava a história enquanto caminhavam em direção à mansão dos Cullen, só então notou que os outros prestavam atenção nos dois.

- Tempos depois uma fria apareceu atrás do frio já morto, em sua ira a matança recomeçou, a terceira esposa havia acabado de ver seu único filho morrer diante dela e seu velho marido lutava contra a criatura, retomando seu velho espírito lobo. Ela sabia da chacina que ocorrera há tempos atrás, sabia que eram todos jovens e que seu velho marido não teria muitas chances, mesmo sendo o grande Taha Aki, sabia que seria o fim. Em um ato desesperado a terceira esposa pegou uma pedra pontiaguda rasgando seu braço, o sangue escorreu por sua mão chamando a atenção da criatura que parou de lutar e correu até ela a matando diante de todos, aquilo causou a fúria dos filhos de Taha Aki que lutaram bravamente assim como o velho guerreiro, matando a criatura em seguida. A terceira esposa se sacrificou por amor ao marido e a aldeia. – concluiu o lobo.

- Está me dizendo que...

- Bella se sacrificou por você Edward, por sua família, por Charlie e por nós, assim como a terceira esposa. – aquela história mexeu muito com Edward.

**Minutos depois, já na mansão Cullen...**

- Como ela está Carlisle? – Edward disparou assim que passou pela porta, com Sam, Seth e Jacob com ele.

- Tive que colocá-la no soro, não se preocupe filho, logo Bella estará bem. – o vampiro suspirou aliviado.

- E Charlie?

- Assustado, seria bom que vocês garotos ficassem com ele, já que se conhecem há mais tempo, o homem está confuso demais. – os três assentiram indo para a outra sala onde Charlie se encontrava, Edward encarou o pai por alguns instantes, estranhando o fato da mente dele estar completamente fechada.

- Vá ver seu sogro filho, acredito que terá muito que explicar. – Edward assentiu indo ao encontro do sogro, pôde ver na mente de Charlie o quanto o homem estava desconfiado, assustado e apavorado com o que houve com Bella.

- Charlie? – o chamou se aproximando cautelosamente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? O que fez a ela? Como? Como Bella fez aquelas coisas? O que eram aquelas coisas? O que vocês são?- o homem disparou olhando para cada membro presente ali, Jacob e Seth se mantinham ao seu lado.

- Acalme-se Swan. – pediu Lucian tomando a palavra. – Bella está bem, ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe, sua filha é mais forte do que julgas meu caro amigo.

- E quem é você? De onde conhece minha filha?

- Meu nome é Lucian, sou o guardião das descendentes das Le Fay, ancestrais a família de sua esposa e filha...

- Renée?

- Sim Charlie, sua filha descende de uma poderosa linhagem de feiticeiras. Renée não nasceu com o dom, mesmo sendo uma garota muito sensitiva...

- De onde conheceu Renée? – disparou o cortando.

- Tive o prazer de conhecer todas as descendentes de Aryana, conheci sua sogra Cassandra Dwyer, sua esposa Renée e sua filha, a pequena Isabella nasceu com um propósito Charlie, sua filha é um ser muito especial.

- Bella? A minha Bella? – perguntou descrente.

- Sim, apesar de sua aparência frágil e delicada, é uma mulher forte, decidida e capaz de tudo para proteger aqueles a quem ama. Isabella é uma filha da lua Charlie, uma feiticeira.

- Feiticeiras não existem!

- Existem meu amigo, e sua filha é uma delas, a mais poderosa que já conheci nestes meus dois mil e quinhentos anos. – os olhos de Charlie praticamente saltaram.

- O que é você? Aliás, todos vocês?

- Somos vampiros, eu, os Cullen e os Denali, somos vampiros! Assim como aquela que te sequestrou e aqueles descontrolados, eram recém- nascidos.

- Sabia disso tudo garoto? – perguntou encarando Jacob.

- Eu sempre soube sobre Bella, Charlie, assim como ela sabia sobre mim. – explicou o jovem lobo.

- Isso é loucura... Como assim vampiros? Você é médico Carlisle, lida com pessoas naquele hospital!

- Tem razão meu amigo, entenda que eu e minha família, assim como os Denali aqui... – disse apontando para os mesmos. - Temos uma dieta diferente do restante de nossa raça, nós nos alimentamos somente de sangue animal, compreende?

- Acho que sim. – respondeu o chefe Swan.

- Sou absolutamente contra tirar uma vida humana... – Charlie pode sentir a verdade vinda de suas palavras. - E quando os transformei, foi por que eles não tinham outra opção senão a morte, no caso de Edward que foi o primeiro, sua mãe em seu leito de morte, suplicou pra que o salvasse. Ele tinha dezoito anos e estava morrendo de gripe espanhola. Foi assim com minha esposa e os outros, todos não tiveram escolhas, estavam prestes a morrer e não tinham ninguém por eles. – o olhar de Charlie se fixou em Edward. - Seus amigos Quileutes podem confirmar isso, temos um pacto com eles, o firmamos há mais de setenta anos, com Efraim Black, bisavô do garoto Jacob.

- O avô de Billy! Deus do céu, isso é loucura! Lobos gigantes, vampiros e feiticeiras, como isso é possível? – dizia com as mãos nos cabelos, andando de um lado para outro.

- Sabemos que é difícil pra você digerir tudo isso, mas somos reais meu amigo. – concluiu Carlisle.

- Bella? Onde está Bella? O que houve com ela? O que aquela mulher fez a minha filha?

- Não se preocupe meu amigo, Bella está bem agora, está se recuperando. Edward conseguiu retirar todo o veneno, ela está recebendo uma transfusão de sangue e em breve poderá vê-la, tem minha palavra.

- Porque seus olhos estão verdes? Lembro-me deles serem dourados ou algo assim. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Sinceramente eu não sei lhe responder, senhor Swan.

- O sangue de uma feiticeira, por si só é poderoso, mas o de Bella é muito mais, pois é raro mesmo entre sua raça. – esclareceu Lucian. - Ao sugar o sangue dela, sugou parte de sua energia, seus olhos estão da cor natural, voltarão ao normal, à medida que caçar, mas vai levar algum tempo. Presumo que deva estar se sentindo mais forte, certo?

- Meus sentidos estão ainda mais aguçados, me sinto mais veloz e meu dom está de certa forma mais apurado. - vampiro explicou sob o olhar atento do sogro.

- Pelo visto minha filha sabe sobre você e sua família, certo?

- Sim, ela sabe.

- Ela te ama apesar de tudo! Bella confia em vocês, em todos vocês, lobos e vampiros, então confio também, afinal se quisessem nos matar já o teriam feito, não é? – o modo de Charlie falar fez Edward sorrir assim como Carlisle.

- O que foi? – o chefe Swan perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- O senhor falou igualzinho a Bella. – disse Edward, Charlie os acompanhou no riso.

- Alguma coisa ela tinha que herdar de mim, não é? – brincou visivelmente mais relaxado.

- Não foi só isso que ela herdou de você Charlie... – disse Jacob. – Aquela garota é teimosa feito uma mula.

- Olha como fala garoto, não é porque é um lobo que não me deve respeito. Ainda sou a lei por aqui e tranco você se preciso. – ameaçou em tom de brincadeira, fazendo Emmett soltar uma de suas gargalhadas dantescas. - E quanto a você meu jovem! – o homem havia se voltado para Edward.

- Jovem? - Ele tem idade pra ser seu pai. – retrucou Jacob.

- Ta me chamando de velho, garoto? – Charlie perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada, o jovem lobo acenou negativamente. - Estão juntos de novo não é? – exigiu voltando sua atenção para Edward, que teve que aturar as provocações de Emmett e Jasper.

"_**Quero ver como vai contar pra ele que está noivo da filha dele?" **_– Jasper o provocou mentalmente.

"_**Vai ser o primeiro vampiro a ir pro xilindró, por seduzir a filha do chefe de policia!"**_ – Edward lançou um olhar mordaz aos dois.

- Sim estamos.

- E porque fez aquilo? Porque diabos a deixou daquele jeito?

- Achei que seria melhor pra ela, que vivesse uma vida tranquila ao lado de alguém que não colocasse sua vida em risco, mesmo a amando mais que tudo... Achei que ela tinha o direito de viver uma vida normal, por isso me afastei e pedi pra que minha família se afastasse, só não sabia que...

- Ela reagiria daquela forma. – Charlie concluiu por ele.

- Cometi um erro terrível, e quase a perdi.

- Agora te entendo e sou grato por ter pensado desta forma, mas entenda uma coisa garoto, minha filha te ama, acima dela mesma pelo que vimos hoje...

- Eles estavam predestinados Swan, sua filha nasceu com um propósito e Edward também, mesmo nascendo em outra época. O destino traçou a vida de vocês até esse momento, ela é o seu primeiro e único amor, estou certo?

- Completamente. – Edward afirmou.

- E você é o primeiro e será o único amor dela, porque este é o destino de vocês se amarem e não é um amor comum, é uma coisa rara e única.

- Eu disse! Mas ninguém me dá ouvidos. – reclamou Alice.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – a pergunta veio de Carlisle.

- A profecia meu amigo, Edward e Bella, são o casal da profecia.

- Que profecia? Do que estão falando? – perguntou Charlie, mas foi ignorado.

- Isso é impossível... – Edward cuspiu atravessado. - Não temos como realizar a profecia Lucian, vampiros não podem ter filhos. – aquele assunto o incomodava profundamente, porque sabia que Bella desejava muito tê-los.

"_**Sou perfeitamente capaz de dar isso a ela."**_ – o pensamento de Jacob o deixou furioso.

- Vá sonhando cachorro. – cuspiu entre um rosnado.

- O que foi isso? – Charlie disparou assustado com a reação de Edward, já que Jacob estava calado.

- Edward pode ler mentes Charlie, menos a de Lucian e Bella. – os olhos de Charlie foram para Jacob.

- Só disse que eu posso dar filhos a Bella... – o jovem lobo disse encarando Edward com um olhar mortal. - Deveria ter ficado onde estava, porque voltou? - cuspiu furioso.

- Ela não ama você, não como você quer. – retrucou Edward.

- Bella teria me amado se você e sua família não tivessem voltado. – revidou.

- Parem com isso os dois! – Charlie exigiu se colocando entre os dois.

- Sinto muito Jacob, mas isso não será possível... – disse Lucian. - A profecia se concretizou, se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, Bella está grávida. – os olhos Edward praticamente saltaram, e Charlie estreitou o olhar encarando o vampiro estático.

- MENTIRA! – gritou Jacob. – Ela não teria coragem de... Bella não faria isso!

- Lamento Jacob, mas tente compreender, este é o destino deles e... – jovem lobo soltou um rosnado alto, disparou em direção à porta indo para a floresta onde explodiu em sua forma de lobo desaparecendo em seguida.

- Um filho? Isto procede? – Sam perguntou encarando Carlisle.

- Tudo indica que sim.

- E o que será? Acha que apresentará risco aos humanos?

- Sinceramente Sam, estou tão surpreso quanto vocês, jamais pense que isto fosse possível.

- Mantenha-me informado doutor, temos que ir. Vamos Seth! – ordenou o alpha saindo em seguida acompanhado pelo garoto.

- O que ele tem? – Emmett perguntou passando a mão diante de Edward que continuava congelado.

- Acredito que esteja em choque. – afirmou Alice. – Ele acreditava que jamais poderia dar filhos a Bella.

- Então vampiros podem ter filhos Carlisle? – Rosálie perguntou esperançosa.

- As mulheres com certeza não, lamento Rose! Mas eu já lhe expliquei está lembrada? – a loira somente assentiu.

Edward repassava em sua mente a conversa que teve com Bella a respeito disso.

"_Infelizmente isso é algo que eu jamais poderei lhe dar meu amor, sinto muito!"_

"_Mas no sonho você estava lá, com duas crianças lindas como você e elas me chamavam de mamãe. Vovó disse para perdoá-lo... Esquecer o que houve porque você é o meu destino, o meu grande amor... Que eu precisava lutar por nós, por você e por nossa família."_

"_Você não entende... Eram nossos filhos, seu e meu... – um soluço rompeu dos lábios dela." _

"_Tem absoluta certeza disso Edward? Não há a ínfima possibilidade de..."._

"_Infelizmente não!"_

- Tem absoluta certeza disto Carlisle?- o vampiro disse despertando.

- Seu ventre está muito saliente, Bella anda comendo muito e aquele problema de estômago...

-Bella andou mesmo mal do estômago. – disse Charlie.

- Desde quando? – perguntou Carlisle.

- Um mês depois que vocês partiram, ela começou a passar mal, dizia que eram os nervos. – tanto Edward quanto Carlisle fizeram rapidamente as contas.

"_**Ela notaria, não notaria? São quase três meses."**_- pensou Edward.

- Seriam quase três meses, Bella saberia certo? Uma mulher notaria, não notaria Carlisle?

-Provavelmente sim, mas tenha em mente que Bella passou por muita coisa desde que... Ela pode não ter notado, filho.

"_**O cara vai ser pai! E eu pensando que meu mano era gay."**_

- Vá à merda Emm! – o vampiro cuspiu entre os dentes em um tom inaudível para Charlie.

- Posso vê-la Carlisle?

- Bella está dormindo Edward, não sei quando acordará, ela se esforçou demais e perdeu muito sangue. - avisou o médico.

- Preciso vê-la, pai. - insistiu.

- Vá, Esme está com ela. – o vampiro assentiu disparando escada acima o que assustou Charlie.

- Pra onde ele foi? – o homem perguntou ainda chocado.

- Ele foi vê-la, depois você sobe, está bem? – Charlie somente assentiu.

**Enquanto isso, no andar de cima...**

- Como ela está Esme? – Edward perguntou assim que entrou no quarto, como Carlisle havia dito, Bella recebia soro e sangue.

- Ela está bem, filho, Bella é forte e valente. – sua mãe disse acariciando o rosto da jovem.

- Essa garota é mesmo incrível Esme, mas não consigo entender porque se arriscou tanto? Ainda mais com a possibilidade de, será que é mesmo verdade? – Esme meneou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Ao invés de repreendê-la, deveria estar grato pelo que fez, Bella mostrou que é capaz de tudo para defender as pessoas que ama, e ela te ama acima de tudo e todos, meu filho. Estou muito orgulhosa dela.

- Eu também, Esme. – automaticamente seu olhar foi para o ventre da jovem, Edward se perguntava se Bella estaria mesmo carregando ali o fruto daquele amor tão intenso, tão avassalador que sentiam um pelo outro.

-Tem noção do quanto ficou lindo com estes olhos verdes? Ela vai amar vê-lo assim. – Edward sorriu ao lembrar-se do quanto Bella falou sobre seus olhos verdes, e de quanto era lindo quando humano.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***


	50. CAPITULO 47

**Espero que gostem! **

**Não esqueçam de comentar! **

**beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XLVII**

Depois de Carlisle tratar devidamente de seus ferimentos, Charlie tomou um banho e foi ver a filha. Tanto Edward quanto Esme insistiram para que ficasse hospedado na mansão, mas o chefe de polícia preferiu voltar pra casa com a promessa de voltar todos os dias para ver como a filha estava.

- Esta casa sempre estará de portas abertas para você, meu amigo. – Carlisle fez questão de dizer.

- Obrigado doutor, por tudo que fez a minha filha, por ajudá-la quando eu não pude.

- Não por isso meu amigo, sua filha é uma benção a esta família, e um presente para o meu filho, nós a amamos muito!

- Estou vendo, e fico feliz por isso... A propósito, seu segredo e o de Bella estarão muito bem guardado.

- Obrigado Charlie!

**Dois dias depois... **

Dois dias haviam se passado e Bella ainda dormia, a transfusão havia acabado e Carlisle manteve o soro para que a jovem não desidratasse. Havia chegado a hora dos Denali partir, Eleazar e Carmem estavam fascinados com a possibilidade de Bella estar mesmo grávida, já que o vampiro também julgava ser impossível um vampiro gerar filhos. Mas todo aquele fascínio e encantamento só serviram para intensificar a ira de Irina e o ciúme de Tanya.

A vampira havia pedido a Edward para dar uma volta com ela, o que não agradou muito a Alice, Rosálie e até mesmo Esme, para a surpresa do vampiro.

"_**Vou sentir muito a sua falta querido!"**_ – Tanya disse em pensamento, enquanto caminhavam pela floresta, a uma distancia segura da casa.

- Não fale assim, parece até que não nos veremos mais? Eu só vou me casar Tanya, não é como se eu fosse desaparecer. – disse divertido tentando descontrair.

- Sua namorada me odeia...

- Noiva, Bella é minha noiva e você também não é muito fã dela, admita!

- Não sou mesmo, ela o roubou de mim! – a vampira foi direta.

- Nunca pertenci a você Tanya, porque não para com esta cisma e tenta ser feliz? – o vampiro disse acariciando seu rosto. – Sabe que o que sente não é amor.

- É o que então?

- Desejo, talvez até tenha se apaixonado, mas sabe tanto quanto eu que acabou há muito tempo!

- Não acredito que a engravidou? Pensei que o privilégio de tê-lo era só meu. – um sorriso sacana se fez nos lábios da vampira.

- Eu a amo Tanya, ela é absolutamente tudo pra mim... Eu preciso dela, estar com ela... Bella será a minha esposa, minha companheira por toda a eternidade. – a vampira se calou ao ouvi-lo, e seus pensamentos foram encobertos.

"_**Posso te pedir uma coisa?"**_ – pediu em pensamento, estancando diante dele.

- O que?

"_**Um beijo, Edward, por favor, um beijo de despedida, é tudo que peço." **_

- Tanya, eu...

- Por favor... – voltou a pedir, desta vez jogou seus braços em torno do pescoço de Edward, colando seus lábios aos dele. Hesitante o vampiro aceitou, e Tanya aproveitou a oportunidade para aprofundar o beijo, o que fez o vampiro se apartar rapidamente.

- Isso não está certo Tanya!

- Tsc! Prometo que ficará só entre nós. - disse piscando de forma sexy, o vampiro soltou um suspiro resignado.

- Acho melhor voltarmos! – ao voltarem Edward despediu-se de Kate, Irina, como de Carmem e Eleazar.

Assim que os Denali partiram Alice parou diante do irmão o encarando com um olhar inexpressível.

-O que foi Alice?

"_**Será que pode me explicar o que foi aquela cena deprimente na floresta?" – **_disparou mentalmente quase aos berros, fazendo a cabeça de Edward estalar.

- Será que dá pra parar de gritar mentalmente?

"_**NÃO!"**_- Edward se encolheu. _**"Como você pôde beijar aquela... Aquela... Tem ideia do que Bella fará com você se sequer sonhar com isso?"**_ – o vampiro engoliu seco, e as palavras de Bella lhe vieram à mente...

"_... Ando tendo sonhos com minha avó e neles ela me previne do que está por vir... Mas desde que li o livro das sombras que tenho sonhos estranhos... Muito estranhos." _

"_Sonho com coisas... Imagens... Fatos que aconteceram ou irão acontecer... Não é muito preciso... Eu sei! Eu vi! Foi extremamente desagradável devo ressaltar, acredito que jamais conseguirei apagar de minha mente uma cena tão... Mas isso não importa!" _

- Não conte a Bella, Alice, ela já estava furiosa comigo antes da luta e nem sei ainda o porquê, se Bella souber...

"_**Se Bella sequer desconfiar, pode dar adeus ao Ed Junior ai meu caro!"**_- a vampira girou nos calcanhares disparando em direção ao seu quarto, o vampiro soltou um longo suspiro se deixando cair sobre o sofá, lamentando por ter cedido ao pedido de Tanya.

**Horas mais tarde... **

- Não acha que está demorando muito Carlisle? – perguntou angustiado, Bella continuava dormindo.

- Se acalme Edward, acredito que Bella está se recuperando, ela vinha usando muito seu poder nos treinos e na luta se esforçou demais, não se poupou filho e ainda aconteceu tudo aquilo. Por pouco não a perdemos Edward, não sei se ela suportaria a transformação estava fraca demais. – o vampiro não conseguia sequer cogitar a hipótese de perdê-la.

- Não posso perdê-la Carlisle, ela é tudo pra mim, absolutamente tudo!

- Sei disso meu filho!

- Acha mesmo que ela pode estar grávida? – era realmente difícil para Edward acreditar que aquilo era mesmo possível.

- Terei que fazer alguns exames, filho, mas creio que sim, o que me espanta também, pois jamais ouvi ou vi caso semelhante... Jamais uma humana sobreviveu ao ato em si, compreende? Confesso que estou muito orgulhoso de você, seu autocontrole é mesmo incrível.

- Sou obrigado a dizer que não foi nada fácil Carlisle, mas eu a amo demais, a desejo demais... Ela me trouxe a vida, consegue compreender? Despertou em mim algo que eu julgava perdido completamente, e se for mesmo verdade que ali dentro ela carrega um filho meu... Isso é algo que enterrei no fundo do meu ser, porque julgava jamais ser possível.

- Pelo visto estávamos equivocados.

- Sim.

- Mas tem algo que preciso lhe dizer, filho. – Edward estranhou a hesitação do pai.

- Diga!

-Andei pesquisando sobre o assunto e descobri uma lenda na América do Sul.

- Uma lenda?

-Ainda não é nada concreto, mas sabe que há probabilidades, certo? – o vampiro somente assentiu. – Pelo que li, houve um homem, um monstro que seduzia as belas jovens de uma aldeia incrustada na floresta, algumas morreram e ao que parece, algumas engravidaram de tal criatura.

- Então já existem estes híbridos, meu filho não seria o primeiro?

- Se a lenda for real, sim, mas tem mais.

- Mais?

- Sim, li também que as mães não sobreviveram ao parto, e que a criança abriu caminho rasgando a mãe de dentro para fora e...

- Não... Não posso permitir que isso aconteça! Isso não é um bebê, é um monstro!

- Não fale assim Edward!

- Temos que dar um jeito Carlisle, se ela estiver mesmo grávida tire-o, não vou permitir que esta coisa a mate ouviu bem? – sua voz saiu entrecortada, tamanha a dor que sentia, pois seu grande sonho era ser pai.

- Edward... Filho me escute, por favor... – Carlisle pediu tentando acalmá-lo, sabia que não seria nada fácil. – Escute com atenção, eram índias, há provavelmente entre cem a duzentos anos atrás, compreende? As coisas evoluíram muito de lá pra cá e sabemos disso melhor do que ninguém. A medicina evoluiu meu filho, isso não irá acontecer. Além do mais, Bella não é uma humana comum Edward é uma feiticeira e Lucian insiste que ela nasceu com este propósito, gerar um filho seu, é o que diz a profecia, deveria acreditar no que ele diz. – Edward ficou pensativo.

- Bella também crê nisso Carlisle, acha mesmo possível?- seu pai assentiu positivamente.

- Não se preocupe Edward, se Bella estiver mesmo grávida, acompanharei de perto sua gravidez e faremos uma cesariana, para que não corra risco. – o jovem vampiro soltou um suspiro aliviado. – Nunca mais repita que seu filho é um monstro, você foi abençoado meu filho, será pai Edward, de um filho gerado do amor entre você e Isabella, não de uma experiência sórdida.

- Tem razão... Eu... Eu vou ser pai! – disse abraçando Carlisle.

Todos na casa estavam ansiosos aguardando Bella acordar, todos queriam ter certeza de que a família aumentaria. Charlie mal conseguia esconder a empolgação, claro que Edward havia contado a ele que já havia pedido a mão de Bella em casamento e o chefe de polícia lhe deu a benção.

- Sei que minha filha estará em boas mãos garoto. – Edward surpreendeu-se quando o homem o puxou para um abraço, como Bella, ele não se importava com o que eles era e sim quem eram.

- Seremos avô doutor! – comemorou tirando risos de todos.

Rosálie era um misto de inveja e alegria, mas o irmão a entendia perfeitamente, pois sempre fora seu sonho ser mãe. Alice estava entre feliz e preocupada, já Emmett e Jasper estranhavam o fato de serem tios e já faziam apostas mirabolantes.

**Mais dois dias se passaram... **

Isabella abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade, levou alguns segundos para que seus olhos e ajustassem a claridade. Aos poucos reconheceu o quarto de Edward, lembranças do que ocorreu invadiram sua mente. Automaticamente levou a mão ao braço, franziu o cenho ao ver que havia somente uma cicatriz quase imperceptível em forma de meia lua, não era para ter se tornado uma vampira?

- Oi Bella adormecida! – sorriu ao ouvir aquela voz aveludada, virou-se e franziu o cenho ao se deparar com aquele par de olhos verdes intensos e brilhantes.

- Ooi! Mas... Mas o que... O que ouve? Porque seus olhos estão... Oh meu Deus, você está ainda mais lindo. – disse tocando o rosto de Edward, como se tocasse algo sagrado. , o vampiro sorriu se perguntando quando sua feiticeira deixaria de ser absurda?

- Lucian disse que é um efeito colateral, por ter sugado seu sangue, me desculpe. – pediu sem olhá-la nos olhos, estava imensamente envergonhado.

- Você tomou o meu sangue? Mas... Mas porque fez isso? – as coisas estavam bem confusas na cabeça da jovem.

- Depois que Victória te mordeu, Carlisle temia que você não suportasse a transformação e Lucian temia que...

- Como recém-nascida, eu ficasse fora de controle, com meus poderes... – a jovem disse o cortando, mas não chegou a concluir o que diria, ficou pensativa. - Oh meu Deus! Será que isso afetou... Onde está Carlisle preciso falar com ele. – disparou agitada tentando se levantar, mas Edward a impediu.

- Hey, se acalme, porque está tão agitada?

- É que eu acho que... Está acontecendo algo comigo e... – Isabella mordia os lábios e Edward sabia que ela estava com receio de dizer. - Não tenho certeza, mas acho que... Edward... Eu não sei como... Mas acho que...

- Esta grávida? – o vampiro concluiu por ela.

- Como? Como sabe? – perguntou chocada, com os olhos levemente saltados.

- Carlisle estava desconfiado, me desculpe eu realmente não sabia que...

- Um filho Edward... – Bella disse visivelmente emocionada. - Um pedacinho de você, aqui dentro. – disse levando a mão ao ventre, o acariciando, o vampiro sorriu ao ver aqueles lindos olhos castanhos ainda mais brilhantes.

- Um pedacinho nosso ai dentro, meu e seu. – ele levou a mão ao ventre de Bella, depositando um beijo em seguida.

- Pensei que estivesse ficando louca... Que seria impossível... Você estava tão convicto que...

- Eu completamente enganado, na realidade nem mesmo Carlisle sabia, é que segundo ele nunca houve um caso onde a humana sobrevivera ao ato em si, se é que me entende. As Denali sempre se envolveram com humanos, mas as fêmeas não tem como gerar um filho, no entanto os machos.

- Acredito que filhos era algo que não estava em seus planos, não é?

- Tem razão, jamais cogitei sequer a hipótese, quando me tornei um vampiro, enterrei o sonho de construir uma família, esposa, filhos... No entanto, você está tornando cada um deles real, esta realizando todos os meus sonhos. – os olhos castanhos estavam fixos nos verdes do vampiro, que sorriu ao vê-la franzir o cenho.

- Quais sonhos exatamente?

-Encontrar uma companheira, uma mulher que me amasse, que me compreendesse, que me completasse. Sonhava em me casar, ter filhos... Ter o que meus irmãos têm, assim como Carlisle e Esme. - vampiro soltou um longo suspiro ajeitando-se na cama, a puxando para o seu colo, aninhando-o em seus braços. – Você é o meu milagre Isabella, é o meu amor, o meu anjo. – disse antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo cheio de amor, paixão e principalmente desejo. - Tem noção do susto que nos deu? Do medo que tive de te perder?- Bella revirou os olhos.

"_**Estava demorando!" **_– pensou divertida.

- Shhh... Não briga comigo tá bem... – pediu voltando a roçar seus lábios aos dele. - Eu te amo! – sussurrou desarmando o vampiro completamente, Edward soltou um suspiro rendido.

- Te amo mais! –sussurrou contra os lábios dela antes de voltar a beijá-la uma vez mais.

-O que aconteceu Edward, está tudo um tanto confuso em minha cabeça. – Bella disse se ajeitando em seus braços.

- Depois que Victória te mordeu, fiquei desesperado, não sabia o que fazer... Não tem noção do medo que senti. – havia angústia em sua voz e Bella notou. - Carlisle não sabia se sobreviveria a transformação, pois estava muito fraca. –Edward segurava seu pulso com a marca em uma de suas mãos, acariciando onde havia a cicatriz. - Lucian disse pra eu sugar o veneno, pensei que não fosse conseguir parar... Foi quase impossível, eu...

- Você me salvou... Salvou a nós dois meu amor. – a jovem disse acariciando novamente o ventre.

- Poderia ter matado você Bella. – a voz do vampiro falhou, só o pensamento o deixava perdido.

- Sei que não o faria, quantas vezes tenho que dizer que eu confio em você, Edward. – Isabella disse com seus olhos cravados aos dele, antes de beijar-lhe os lábios.

- E o meu pai? Como ele está? Onde ele está? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Charlie está bem, provavelmente esteja na delegacia agora, ele retomou sua rotina, mas não deixa de vir vê-la todos os dias.

- Há quanto tempo estou dormindo? – a risada levemente rouca preencheu o quarto.

- Cinco dias pra ser exato, sua dorminhoca! – brincou estalando um beijo em seus lábios.

- Como ele reagiu, deve ter surtado... Coitado do meu pai. – lamentou, afundando o rosto em suas mãos.

- Ele reagiu até que bem, dentro do que era esperado. Charlie sabe sobre os lobos, sobre nós e sobre você. Lucian explicou tudo a ele assim com nós e Sam, mas acredito que seu pai tenha aceitado bem. – Isabella o olhava meio descrente.

- O que? Ta querendo me dizer que o chefe Swan aceitou tudo numa boa? – sua voz saiu estranha o que o fez sorrir.

- Sim, e precisa ver a empolgação dele com o neto, ou neta!

- Oh meu Deus, ele sabe?

- Sabe da suspeita e está bem ansioso na verdade, aproveitei e pedi sua mão em casamento e seu pai nos deu sua benção. – a boca da jovem estava entreaberta, Edward levou a mão ao seu queixo, fechando-a.

- Acha que o choque possa tê-lo afetado? Tem certeza que ele nem mesmo tentou atirar em você? – novamente a gargalhada de Edward ecoou no quarto.

-Nenhuma vez, decepcionada?

-Surpresa, seria a palavra adequada. – disse ainda descrente.

- Mas infelizmente temos um probleminha... – Isabella franziu o cenho, definitivamente Edward não queria abordar aquele assunto, mas seria melhor sua noiva saber por ele. - Jacob e eu...

- O que tem vocês dois? – a jovem disparou saindo do colo dele. - O que você fez Edward?

- Não fiz nada... – esbravejou entre dentes, irritado com sua reação. - Seu pai tinha me perguntado o porquê a deixei daquela vez, expliquei a ele meus motivos e seu amiguinho me provocou. – disse em sua defesa.

- Ignorasse!

- É fácil pra você dizer, Jacob disse que poderia ter dado a você o que eu não poderia, ele me odeia por ter voltado. Disse com todas as letras e pra quem quisesse ouvir que te ama e que se eu não tivesse voltado você estaria com ele agora. – o vampiro não conseguiu se conter e sua voz saiu exaltada.

- E acreditou nisso? – exigiu o encarando com o queixo erguido e o nariz empinado.

- Alice havia me dito em Volterra que você havia se apegado demais a ele e...

- Sim me apeguei ainda mais, mas sempre deixei claro que pra mim só existia você e ninguém mais. – retrucou. - Sei perfeitamente quais os sentimentos que Jake nutre por mim e sei que fui egoísta o suficiente pra mantê-lo ao meu lado naquele momento, mas eu precisava dele. Era ele que me impedia de fazer besteira Edward, eu me sentia morta consegue entender?

- Mas...

- Eu nunca disse a Jake ou a qualquer outra pessoa que ficaria com ele. Jacob Black é meu amigo é como se fosse meu irmão, não consigo vê-lo de outro modo e deixei isso bem claro a ele. – a jovem bufou irritada esfregando as mãos pelo rosto. - Jamais tinha olhado para um garoto como olhei pra você Edward, você foi o meu primeiro e único amor, foi com você o meu primeiro beijo, você quem me tocou pela primeira vez, eu pertenço a você Edward a mais ninguém, se não for pra ter você, prefiro morrer sozinha.

- Bella eu...

- O que disse exatamente a ele Edward? – seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele e vice versa.

- Carlisle comentou sobre suas suspeitas de gravidez na frente dele, que surtou e saiu correndo e pelo que seu pai disse, ele anda sumido. – Bella fechou os olhos sem conseguir conter as lágrimas, havia magoado seu amigo, depois dele tê-la ajudado daquela forma, ela o magoou. – Bella, eu realmente sinto muito mesmo, não era pra ele saber daquele jeito, estávamos discutindo e seu pai interveio e...

- Chega Edward! Mais que inferno! – esbravejou. - Como quer se casar comigo, se não confia em mim?

- Mas eu confio em você, Bella, só não confio nele, principalmente quando está envolvida. Sem contar que aquele cara me tira do sério, fica me provocando o tempo todo, mostrando o quanto a deseja, assim como os momentos que compartilharam, como queria que eu reagisse a isso, me diz? –cuspiu exaltado.

- Jake e eu não tivemos "momentos" Edward, ele é meu amigo, nós nos divertimos juntos, rimos... Eu o amo, Jake é muito importante pra mim, mas jamais ouve uma relação entre ele e eu, nunca houve beijos, sexo nem nada do tipo! Não se atreva a comparar o que existe entre Jake e eu com o que houve entre você e aquela... Aquela sua "amiga". – cuspiu furiosa, a atenção dos dois foi desviada para a porta ao ouvir duas leves batidas.

- Interrompo? – Alice perguntou ao abrir a porta. – Ora veja, está acordada Bella adormecida. – brincou tentando descontrair a tensão que havia entre os dois, foi em direção à amiga e a abraçou sendo retribuída. - Vim ver se estava tudo bem, já que não tenho mais acesso a esse quarto.

"_**Esqueça o Totó, acha mesmo que tem direito de cobrar alguma coisa dela depois daquela cena deplorável na floresta Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?"**_ – pensou Alice o repreendendo.

- Nossa! Está com a cara amassada, porque não vai se arrumar para ter com os outros, todos estão ansiosos pra saber se tem mesmo um mini Edward vindo ai.

- Agora estou certa que sim.

- Isso é mesmo maravilhoso, porque não vai tomar um banho bem relaxante enquanto peço para Esme preparar algo pra você comer, deve estar faminta.

- Na verdade eu estou.

- Ótimo, vou separar uma roupa pra você... – disse indicando o banheiro para a jovem. – Quanto a você... – a vampira apontou para o irmão que tinha um bico emburrado. – Trate de colocar um sorriso nos lábios e esquece de uma vez por todas Jacob Black, se realmente pretende se casar algum dia maninho! – seu tom era inaudível para Bella. – Agora desça e peça a Esme para preparar um lanche caprichado para sua noiva. – Edward saiu do quarto bufando alto, mas não contestou as palavras da irmã, afinal, Alice estava coberta de razão.

**Cerca de meia hora depois... **

- Porque estavam discutindo? – Alice perguntou assim que Bella saiu do banheiro.

- Ele não confia em mim Alice, esse ciúme infundado de Jake me tira do sério, Edward não tem motivos pra duvidar de mim, já disse várias vezes a Jake que eu amo o seu irmão, mas não posso mandar no coração de Jacob, concorda? – a jovem bufou irritada se deixando cair sentada sobre a cama.

- Edward está inseguro, de um crédito a ele, depois da burrada que fez, teme te perder. – a vampira disse em defesa do irmão.

- Alice, seu irmão é a razão da minha vida, eu já disse a ele que apesar de tudo eu o amo, ele é o pai do meu filho. Edward é tudo pra mim, porque não consegue entender isso e para com essa besteira? – falou emburrando.

- Mas ele também te ama acima de tudo, você é a razão da existência dele e, no entanto às vezes parece se esquecer disto! Além do que você também morre de ciúme dele, concorda? – Isabella estreitou o olhar.

- Seu irmão teve um relacionamento com aquela vampira dos infernos! Pode ter durado pouco, e ter sido em outro século, mas tiveram. – e lá estava Isabella cuspindo as palavras entre os dentes. - Eles dormiram juntos não sei quantas vezes, viu o modo como ela o trata? Aquela... Aquela... Ela simplesmente ignora o fato dele ser meu noivo! Eu os vi Alice, os vi juntos... – a voz de Isabela falhou, e as lágrimas já escorriam grossas.

- Os viu? Como assim os viu Bella?

- Se lembra de quando eu disse que andava tendo uns sonhos?

- Wow, agora entendo o porquê disse aquilo, mas o que viu exatamente?

"_**Será que ela viu o beijo? Se viu Edward está ferrado!" **_

- O que disse? – Bella virou-se encarando a amiga e cunhada. – A que beijo está se referindo, Alice?

- O que? Eu não disse nada, como...

- Ouvi perfeitamente você dizer _"Será que ela viu o beijo? Se viu Edward está ferrado!" _Do que diabos estava falando?

- Eu não disse, eu pensei, Bella!

"_**Como ela fez isso?" **_

- Sinceramente eu não sei Alice!

- Consegue ler minha mente Bella?

"_**O que diabos está acontecendo afinal, e que raios de beijo foi este?"**_– foi como se Isabella estivesse falando em alto e bom tom, só que na mente de Alice.

- Eu ouvi você!

- O que?

- Ouvi perfeitamente você se perguntar que diabos está acontecendo, e questionar-se sobre a que beijo me referia.

-Nossas mentes estão ligadas, de certa forma. – Isabella disse ainda chocada. – Sinceramente não sei como isso aconteceu, mas sendo assim podemos nos comunicar mentalmente, certo?

- Mas Edward tem acesso a minha mente, ele irá descobrir.

- Não se eu a proteger com meu escudo.

- Ele vai notar, não é sempre que escondo meus pensamentos dele, só quando me convém!

- Não será o tempo todo que estaremos ligadas, preso minha privacidade Alice! – a vampira lhe deu de língua. – Esta me devendo um favor, está lembrada?

- Sim.

- Isso vai ficar somente entre você e eu, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Por quê?

- Algo me diz que será melhor assim, agora me diz que negócio é esse de beijo? – Alice bufou com vontade de cortar a própria língua.

- Antes de partirem, Tanya pediu pra dar uma volta com o Ed, eles conversaram por um tempo e ao se despedir ela pediu um beijo... – a vampira dizia cautelosamente.

- E seu irmão atendeu ao pedido, presumo.

- Sua intenção era dar um selinho, mas Tanya acabou aprofundando o beijo, mas sou obrigada a dizer que Edward se apartou bruscamente e ficou muito irritado com ela. – Isabella tinha o olhar perdido, sentia seu sangue ferver em suas veias, se cruzasse com aquela desgraçada novamente seria capaz de... Respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de falar.

- Entendo! – Alice arqueou a sobrancelha, esperava gritos e uma enxurrada de palavrões.

- Com certeza não foi este beijo que eu vi, ela o beijou aqui neste quarto, seu irmão havia acabado de sair do banho e aquela desgraçada se insinuou pra ele. Também a vi se insinuar em uma das caçadas na qual saíram juntos, os vi em Denali, quando Edward fugiu de mim... – dizia com o olhar perdido. –A dor que senti quando Victória me mordeu não se compara com a dor de vê-los juntos, se beijando, fazendo... Foi terrível Alice!

- Eu realmente sinto muito Bella, mas não fique remoendo isso, só lhe trará dor. Aquilo é passado, foi há muito tempo, pense no presente, em vocês, no quanto se amam e acima de tudo.

- Estou farta dela... Não a suporto Alice... Se o seu irmão se aproximar dela outra vez, será um vampiro castrado, ouviu bem?

- Perfeitamente, sou uma vampira, tenho uma excelente audição. – Isabella lhe lançou um olhar nada amigável.

-Suponho que tenha voltado para Denali.

- Já tem dois dias.

- Ótimo, que fique por lá!

"_**Agora me diga, os Volturi chegaram a mandar sua guarda?" **_– Isabella perguntou mentalmente.

"_**Não, quando pousaram em Seattle tudo já estava devidamente limpo, então voltaram de lá mesmo!" **_

"_**Acha que suspeitam de algo?"**_

"_**Jane ficou cismada, mas ao que parece não deu muita importância." **_– a vampira respondeu prontamente.

"_**Isso é bom, pois vamos precisar de tempo."**_

- Tempo? Tempo pra que Bella? – disparou Alice, sem entender onde a amiga queria chegar.

- Ouviu a profecia Alice?

- Sim, o que tem ela?

"_**Escute o que eu digo, teremos um tempo de paz, mas algo grandioso está por vir, e teremos que estar preparadas, compreende? Preciso que fique de olho em Aro." **_

"_**Vai dizer a Edward?" **_– o tom de Alice foi preocupado.

- Não, conhece seu irmão, quando chegar o momento, todos saberão!

- Entendo, mas e quanto ao que houve? Digo o beijo e...

- Não se preocupe, com seu irmão eu me entendo depois, aquele vampiro safado não perde por esperar! Agora vamos descer porque estou faminta!

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

* * *

_Amanhã tem mais! Beijocas! _


End file.
